


My Partner Andrew

by Guest9_2



Series: My Partner Andrew [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 110
Words: 213,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guest9_2/pseuds/Guest9_2
Summary: We all know that Buck is Bobby's pseudo son, but what if Athena got a pseudo daughter
Relationships: Athena Grant & Bobby Nash & Original Character(s), Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Series: My Partner Andrew [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192460
Comments: 566
Kudos: 310





	1. You Were Thinking of An Old White Guy?

**Author's Note:**

> Im terrible at tagging so I chose not to put any. And i'm terrible at summaries so that's why its really short

Athena had barely sat down at her desk when Elaine called her name. “Can I see you inside?” she said motioning with her head

Athena sighed and made her way over to Elaine’s office. ‘I really hope this isn’t more desk duty’ Ever since the serial rapist attack Athena had been stuck on desk duty for the past three months.

“Close the door behind you” Elaine said.

“Now I know I’m really not gonna like this.”

Elaine gave her a sympathetic smile, “You’re probably not. Have a seat” she said motioning to a chair, “There have been some mandatory department changes ever since your… incident. All officers on patrol must have a partner”

“Excuse me?” Athena said raising an eyebrow, “I’ve been on patrol by myself for years” she argued.

“I understand that. But it is seen as a necessity to prevent situations from escalating”

Athena huffed and rolled her eyes, “I don’t have the energy to train a rookie right now”

“You’re working with another field sergeant” Elaine said causing Athena’s eyes to widen in surprise, “Got a transfer from Chicago, Andrew Duncan”

“Great. Just what I needed” Athena said sarcastically, “A middle age man telling me how I should do my job. Is there anything else I should know?”

“Ummm” Elaine said as she sorted through some papers, “Duncan picked a different unit so your new ID is 727-A-15”

“Oh hell no” Athena said getting up from her seat, “He can’t just waltz in here and demand a different unit. I’m gonna go fix this” She said storming out of the office

“Wait, Athena!” Maynard called out, but she was already to far gone, “Well, I guess she’ll find out”

xxxx

Athena stormed into the garage looking for this new sergeant, but saw no one but a woman leaning against a cruiser texting, “Hey!” she called out moving closer, “You know where I can find a sergeant Duncan?”

She pocketed her phone, “You’re looking at her” she said with a smirk, “You were looking for an old, white guy right? Sorry to disappoint.” She made her way around the car, “I was here early to get a feel of the place. Equipment’s already in the car, you can drive” she said tossing Athena the keys, before sliding into the passenger seat

Athena was too flabbergasted to do anything but enter the car and start the engine

Andrew picked up the radio, “Dispatch, 727-A-15 is active” she hummed in response at the copy they heard, “Sorry bout changing the unit, figured after everything you went through you wouldn’t want to associate yourself with the same car”

“So You’re a psychologist too?” Athena said defensively

“Nope. Just minored in it in university.” She took a hair tie out her pocket and tied up her shoulder length curls, “So, what surprised you the most? The fact that I’m a woman? Or that I’m black?”

As Athena stopped at a red light she gave Andrew a once over, “The fact that you don’t look a day over 35”

She chuckled, “I forgot about that one.” Before she could answer Athena’s radio crackled to life, “ ’Thena Jay’s back. Shop owner said he took like $900. He should be coming up on your location”

“Thanks Maddie” Athena tilted her chin at the man dressed in all black, a hoodie covering his hair, “I see him” She flipped on the siren causing him to look up and then bolt through an alleyway between two buildings, causing the two ladies to let out a groan

“Just stay here” Athena said getting out of the car, “I know the area better, I call you when I have him” she said before running in the direction Jay took off

Andrew scoffed and hopped out the car. She put on her sunglasses. “Dispatch, please be advised we are in foot pursuit of the suspect” she said in her radio

“Copy that 727-A-15” Maddie said then furrowed her brow. How could they be in pursuit when she sounded like she was barely walking.

Andrew whistled as she walked down the block and into another alleyway. She smirked when she saw a piece of wood on the ground. “Dispatch we’re gonna need a med unit. We have a suspect that’s gonna need some medical attention.”

She heard the scuffle before dispatch could say copy. She waited until the footsteps got nearer, squatted and swung. Jay was knocked off his feet landing face first in front of her

“You have the right to remain silent” she said taking out her handcuffs. She cuffed his wrists together then dragged him up in a slouched position. “I google mapped LA before taking the job” she said to Athena, “turned out to be pretty useful”

xxxx

While the medics were checking out Jay, Athena dragged Andrew to the side, “What the hell was that?” she said looking up at the taller woman

”I got the suspect. You’re welcome”

“You hit him with a 2x4. That’s assault”

Andrew took off her sunglasses, “And pray tell sergeant Grant how were you going to get him? Based on the size difference between you two you would have either thrown him against a wall or the ground to get the cuffs on him.” She said glaring down at the woman in front of her, “What makes that okay and what I did assault?”

Athena pressed her lips in a thin line. “That does not justify what you did”

“Nothing was damaged, nobody got hurt. Can’t we just call it a win?” Andrew said walking towards the car leaving Athena fuming by the side of the ambulance. “I already asked for other officers to pick him up”

“727-A-15 LAFD is asking for a police presence” Andrew heard from the car. “Copy that 727-A-15 responding” she turned to look at Athena, “Are you coming?”

Andrew zoomed through the streets of LA, casting glances at the woman in the passenger seat. She could feel the heat of Athena’s glares, “I’m sorry okay? Next time I would be gentle”

Athena hummed in response. Andrew watched as her eyes lit up when they saw engine 118 at the scene. Andrew just rolled her eyes at the scene in front of her, a car accident in the middle of the freeway.

She followed Athena to a firefighter that had Nash written on the back of his jacket. “Where do you need us Bobby?” Athena asked causing the man to turn with a smile

His eyes widened in surprise at Andrew standing next to Athena. “My partner” Athena clarified with a huff

“Aww. And I thought we were getting along” Andrew said sarcastically. She turned to Bobby, “Where do you need us captain?”

“Umm Hen… I mean Wilson has the driver we suspect that he’s drunk “

Andrew nodded and moved toward the direction he pointed

“So a partner?”

Athena scoffed, “Apparently it’s mandatory”

“What’s it like working with a rookie?” Bobby asked with a smirk

“She’s not. Apparently, she was a field sergeant in Chicago”

“Wow. She must be really good cause she doesn’t look older than 35”

“A piece of work is what she is” Athena said causing Bobby to turn to her, “Took down our suspect by whacking him in the legs with a 2 x 4, then tries to justify it, by saying I would have had to use extreme force to take him down anyway.”

Bobby let out a laugh, “That was pretty smart” he immediately stopped smiling when he saw Athena’s face, “I meant stupid.”

Eddie appeared behind the couple, “Athena? What’s going on with her?” he asked gesturing to Andrew. She was practically slow dancing the driver to their car. Athena groaned and stalked in her direction

“Sergeant Grant, was this gentle enough for you?” she asked with a smile

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Being gentle. Like you said I should be”

“You’re being an ass. And what you were doing is clearly not what I meant”

“I really can't please you. One time I'm assaulting a suspect and the next I'm not aggressive enough.”

“Maybe it would be best of I just get in the backseat” the driver popped in between the two

“Shut up!” they both barked. 

“This is crazy to you guys too right?” Buck asked as they watched the two women argue, “Who argues back to Athena”

“I know” Hen said, “its like you just can’t look away”

They both watched as Andrew thrusted the driver on Athena and did an exaggerated bow and walked off.

“Hey Cap, who is that?” Buck asked

“Athena’s partner apparently”

xxxx

“So how was your first day?”

“Ehh. I’ll get there” Andrew said

“Annie…”

“Its fine mama. Just worry about you okay”

“You need to try to be nice”

“I promise I will try tomorrow. Remember I’m carrying you to your chemo appointment tomorrow morning”

“I can take the bus myself Andrew”

“I know. But I don’t want you to. I’ll send an Uber to pick you up after.

“Annie that’s not necessary”

“Yes it is. Stop saying its not” she said leaning over to kiss the older woman’s cheek, “Try to get some rest” she said

“I would rest better if you would sleep in bed with me”

“The pull-out couch is fine mama. Its not like I sleep much anyway” she said before closing the bedroom door slowly.


	2. This Is My Partner Andrew

“You’re late” Athena said as she watched Andrew come to the car, still fixing parts of her uniform

“By ten minutes. I had something to do this morning”

“Mhm. You’re lucky I didn’t just drive off and leave you”

Andrew rolled her eyes and got in the passenger seat. “Look, I’m going to extend the olive branch and apologize for yesterday” She reached into the plastic bag in her hand and gave Athena a pack of skittles, “In the words of my TO, lets seize the rainbow Sergeant.”

Athena watched her with her eyebrows raised causing Andrew to huff, “Lets just try to look for the positive today and I will try not to get on your toes”

“Fine” Athena said before driving away from the station

Andrew pulled out a bag of donuts and began eating one, causing Athena to side eye her. “You strike me as a woman who doesn’t eat refined sugar. So these are just for me”

“Yet you bought me skittles”

“They are a metaphor. And I’m gonna eat them anyway”

Silence filled the car once again. Athena drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. Bobby did tell her to try to be nice today. She sighed, “Is there any reason you changed my old cruiser to an unmarked vehicle?”

“Oh. Ummm just something that stuck with me after I was undercover”

“Under- How old are you?”

“29” she said causing Athena to slam on the brakes jerking the pair forward. “Aww man. You made me drop the rest of my donut” Andrew pouted. Athena looked over at her, “How in God’s name are you 29 and a field sergeant?”

Andrew shrugged, “The system screwed me over when I was younger, so I decided to mess back with it” Athena looked at her waiting for her to continue, but she never did. Andrew looked out the window, “What does that look like to you” she said pointing to two men huddled in a corner.

“Drug deal” Athena said reaching to turn on the siren. Andrew batted her hand away. “Don’t. Best thing about an unmarked is that we get the element of surprise” They both got out of the car. Athena thought they would have slowly walked towards them, but Andrew grabbed her arm and pulled her into a regular walking pace, bumping into one of the men. He huffed in annoyance and turned causing Andrew to smile widely and tap the police emblem on her shirt.

“Shit” he exclaimed before taking off down the street, leaving the buyer standing dumbfounded between Athena and Andrew. “Stay with him” Andrew said before bolting after the guy

“Thank God for long legs” Andrew thought as she quickly caught up to the guy tackling him to the ground. “I was only selling weed. That’s legal!” the guy shouted as Andrew put his wrists in cuffs. She fished around in his pocket and pulled out a baggie filled with white powder, “This is not weed” she said before hauling him up. 

She turned when she heard a car horn and saw Athena, “Figured you didn’t want to walk all the way back up.

xxx  
“I’m heading over to the 118 for lunch” Athena told Andrew as they drove through the streets. “Is that your way of telling me your dropping me off at the nearest fast food shop?” Andrew asked

Athena shook her head and chuckled “No, I was told specifically to make sure you come. They want to meet you”

Andrew raised an eyebrow, “The firefighters from yesterday want to meet me? Why? Is this an LA thing where cops and firefighters are best friends?”

“No. The captain’s my husband. We’re like an extended family, and they’re just as surprised as I am that you’re a sergeant”

“Okay I guess. I mean I’m not one to turn down free food” Andrew said causing Athena to chuckle

xxx  
“I hope lunch is ready” Athena said as she climbed up the stairs to the loft

“Hey Thena” Buck greeted from the couch as everyone came closer

“Guys, this is my partner Andrew” Athena announced

“Andrew?” Hen asked raising an eyebrow

“I was told my dad wanted a boy and my mom thought it would be cute” Andrew explained

“Well its nice to meet you” Bobby said stepping forward, One of our guys are missing but this is”

“Wait I got this.” Andrew said cutting hi off, “Captain Nash” she said pointing at Bobby, “Buckley” she said pointing to Buck, “Diaz” she said pointing at Eddie, “and Hen”

“How’d you do that?” Buck asked

“I saw you all yesterday, your names are at the back of your jacket. And well eidetic memory” she said with a shrug

“So, you remember everything?” Buck asked with wide eyes

“It’s a blessing and a curse” Andrew said moving closer to the table, “so, what are we eating?”

“You’re in luck. Its pasta Thursday” Eddie said rubbing his hands together as they all sat around the table

Andrew put a forkful in her mouth, “This is really good” she said between chews. “If you guys want to know more about me you’re going to have to ask, not just look at me” she said glancing at Hen causing Buck to snicker

Hen apologized, “So why did you transfer to LA?”

“Some personal things came up and this was the best decision”

“So do your parents still live in Chicago?” Eddie asked

“If you can find my dad, I’ll give you $10, and my mom died in an accident when I was 5” 

There was a sudden tension in the room as everyone avoided looking toward Andrew who seemed oblivious as she continued to eat. Bobby turned with wide eyes to Athena. ‘I didn’t know’ she mouthed to him. Andrew finally lifted her head when she noticed the silence. “I’m sorry for making everyone uncomfortable” she saw Bobby open his mouth, “its okay, it was a long time ago. I’m fine with it”

Everyone nodded and went back to eating. “I really need to know” Hen said, “how old are you? Cause Bobby said you’re a sergeant but you look as young as Buck”

“I’m 29”

Andrew chuckled as she saw Bobby do a double take, “I joined the academy when I was 20. I was on patrol until I was 24 then I went undercover for 3 years. I took the sergeant exam right after. So I was a sergeant by 27”

“You could do that so fast?” Eddie asked looking between Athena and Andrew

“You only need to be on patrol for 3 years in Chicago before taking the field sergeant exam. And the eidetic memory helps, and I also had my bachelor’s and my undercover stint under my belt”

“When did you get a degree? Was that the undercover assignment?” Buck asked causing Hen to hit him, “Ow. What was that for?” he whined rubbing his shoulder

“I got it before I joined the academy” Andrew explained

“Wait. You said you started the academy at 20 right? You had your bachelor’s at 20?!” Athena asked. She knew as much about her new partner as the 118 crew

“Yep. I graduated magna cum laude from University of Chicago. And to answer the next question I majored in criminology and a minor in psychology” she explained

“We have so many questions that would take longer than your lunch break to answer” Hen said, “Lets go out for drinks tonight”

Andrew rubbed the back of her neck, “Can I take a rain check. Its just that –“ Andrew was cut off my her radio, “We have a report of prostitutes fighting in front of the Gentlemen’s club. All available units please respond”

Andrew dropped her head when Athena responded. “Do you mind if I take this?” Andrew asked gesturing to her bowl half filled with pasta. Bobby assured her it was fine before kissing Athena good bye

“I don’t know which is more impressive” Buck said as they watched the two officers hurry to their car, “the accomplishments she has at that age or that she’s running while still eating”

“Seriously?” Hen said turning to look at him


	3. I Don't Think She Can Stand Being Hit

“I’m not late this time” Andrew said rushing after Athena, “you’re just here early”

“Yeah. My son had a history presentation this morning and Bobby’s truck is in the shop so I had to drop them both off” Athena explained

“Oh I didn’t know you have kids” Andrew said

“Yeah. I have two. My daughter May is 18 and Harry’s 10” Athena said showing her a picture

“Cute kids” Andrew commented getting into the passenger seat. She placed a pack of skittles in the cup holder and a multi colored post-it on the dashboard that said ‘seize the rainbow’ in big black letters

Athena watched her with a raised eyebrow, “It can be like our motto” Andrew said with a small smile, “Alright” Athena said

They barely made it down the street when they heard, “727-A-15 we have a 126 on Genesee Avenue” Andrew sighed, “Copy that dispatch”

They arrived at the scene to see a woman riding a horse kiddie ride outside of a store. Walking near the woman Andrew could clearly see that she was drunk. “Ma’am, I’m going to have to ask you to come off the horse” Andrew said as Athena spoke to the store owner

“But I’m having fun” she pouted

“While that’s fine and all, it’s time to come down”

The woman just continued riding the horse ignoring Andrew’s request. Athena made her way over. “Owner says she’s been here before he opened and refused to move”

“She’s also drunk as a skunk” Andrew said with an eye roll

“Ma’am get off the horse right now” Athena said, using what Buck would call her ‘mom voice’

“Aww you guys are no fun” she said clumsily coming off. As she turned to face them, they realized the only thing covering her was a long coat, that was left open exposing her to everyone passing by. Andrew bit the inside of her cheek to stop a laugh, while Athena stepped forward holding the two sides of the coat closed. “Where are your clothes?”

“I-I don’t know” the lady said scrunching up her nose

“Ah yes, memory impairment. The free prize at the bottom of every drink.” Andrew remarked. Athena turned to glare at her partner, “What’s your name?”

“Sara… Sara” she paused thinking hard, “Sara Lancaster

“I’m going to get someone else to take her back to the station. Because she's not getting in our cruiser like that” Andrew said looking over Sara. It took several minutes before another squad car came, which left Athena trying to stop Sara from crumbling to the ground while Andrew was nowhere to be seen

After Athena and the other officers had somewhat wrestled Sara into the back. Andrew appeared from around the corner. “Where did you go?” Athena asked giving her one of her famous stares

“Bagel” Andrew said between chews lifting a paper bag, “I didn’t get a chance to eat before shift”

Athena rolled her eyes. “I got something for you too” Andrew said holding up another bag. “You’re forgiven” Athena said grabbing the bag

It was another two hours of aimlessly driving around LA and directing traffic around an accident when they got a call about a noise disturbance in an apartment.

“Its about time you showed up” an elderly woman said as they exited the cruiser, “they’ve been going at it for hours”

“We only got the call a few minutes ago ma’am” Andrew said before pressing her lips together

The lady mumbled to herself and led them inside. As they got up to the second floor the shouting could be heard. “They’re in apartment 2G around the corner” she said pointing. “Thank you. Now please go back inside” Athena said

“Dispatch, this is 727-A-15, we’re going to need another squad car at our location” Andrew radioed in. “We haven’t even assessed the situation” Athena said. “I’m not putting two men who were fighting in the back of the same car”

They turned the corner to the open apartment door just in time to see one guy punch the other. Andrew stepped into the room before a full-on brawl could start, “LAPD” she announced, “nobody move” Athena made quick work of putting cuffs on the puncher.

“You’re arresting me?!” he started it. The guy shouted fighting against Athena. Andrew got to work taking the other guys statement. She had completely tuned out Athena and the puncher’s conversation when she saw motion.

Andrew quickly pushed Athena to the floor getting the strong kick in her side. She stumbled to the ground while another officer came in and restrained the guy. “Duncan?” Athena said shuffling over, “you good?”

Andrew groaned, “Peachy” she wheezed out

“I didn’t even think he was going to do that” Athena said helping Andrew to her feet. “I know you didn’t that’s why I pushed you away. That’s what the partnership is about right? To have each other’s backs” Andrew said clutching her side. “We should get you checked out” Athena said noting how Andrew still held her side

“Its fine. I’ve had worse” Andrew said 

Athena pursed her lips together and put a hand on her hip. “I promise you, I’m fine. If the pain gets worse, I’ll get it checked out”

Athena reluctantly let go of her shoulder, “Alright, if you say so”

xxx

Andrew opened her door to the smell of lasagna. “Mama I told you I would fix dinner when I came home” Andrew said shooing her out of the kitchen

“And I told you I would do it because you might be tired”

Andrew stood in front of her, “mama you had another round of chemo today and you have your radiotherapy tomorrow. I just want you to rest. Will you please just rest for me?”

“Fine” she said throwing up her hands, shuffling over to sit on the edge of the sofa, “You just have to make the salad”

Andrew opened the freezer and removed an ice pack. “What happened?”

Andrew waved her off, I got hit when taking down a suspect. Its fine”

“Annie there’s a bruise”

“Well it was either me or my partner, and I don’t think she can stand being hit again on duty”


	4. You're Never Driving Again

Andrew was perched on her desk when she saw Athena rushing towards hers. “You’re late” Andrew said taking a sip from her bottle of Mountain Dew, she glanced at her phone, “by a whole 20 minutes”

“I know I know. Traffic on the 405 was terrible” Athena said buckling her belt. Andrew let out a chuckle, “Are you sure you wanna blame it on the traffic, cause a little something tells me its not” she said tapping the side of her neck

Athena scrambled for her compact mirror in her draw, and sure enough peeking out from the collar of her shirt was the faint bruising from a hickey, “Umm”

“Looks like you and _the good captain_ had a very good morning” Andrew said with a grin before taking another sip from her bottle. Athena wished the floor could swallow her whole. “Hey. No need to be embarrassed.” Andrew said softly, “You’re in a happy marriage. Flaunt it” she said standing up fully. “The gear and skittles are already in the cruiser, whenever you’re ready”

Athena put away her mirror, “Lets go” she watched Andrew chug the last bits of her soda before throwing away the bottle. “Really? Soda? It’s not even 10 am”

Andrew shrugged, “I don’t like the taste of coffee and I needed a pick me up.” She glanced back at Athena, “Not all of us had an amazing morning”

_Andrew tossed on the couch; she didn’t bother to pull it out. Two years later and she still had nightmares from being undercover. She woke up with a gasp clutching her chest. She could have sworn she heard something. She was just about to lie back down when she heard someone heaving_

_“Mama” she said scrambling to get up. Her sock covered feet slipping in front of the door, She fumbled in the dark looking for the light switch for the bedroom, “Mama” she called out. She opened the bathroom door and saw her hunched over the toilet still emptying her stomach. Andrew reached for the rag and ran some water on it. She crouched down running the damp rag on her forehead, “I’m here mama”_

Andrew tossed a couple skittles into her mouth as she drove. Athena watched her skeptically, “I’m seriously concerned about the amount of sugar that you’re eating this early”

Andrew laughed, “When I come off my sugar high, I’ll let you drive while I power nap”

“That is not an effective plan.”

“Trust me, you don’t want me without sugar in my system”

Athena was about to answer back, when dispatch spoke through the radio, “All available units be on the look out for a black sedan with plate numbers 6TRJ244, wanted for a B&E. There is currently a high-speed chase” Neither of them reached for their radios when a car matching that description zoomed past them. 

“I love when they make our jobs easier” Andrew said turning on the siren and following the car. Athena braced herself against the dashboard as Andrew weaved through traffic. “I never understood why high speed chases go for so long, when we can drive just as fast as them” Andrew said popping more skittles into her mouth.

“Getting us killed will not help” Athena said through gritted teeth as Andrew narrowly missed another car, “Oh that would never happen. I’m an excellent driver. Have you ever been in a situation like this?”

“Yeah. Last time we made him crash into the back of the firetruck to slow him down”

“Whose dumb idea was that?”

“Mine” Athena deadpanned

Andrew nodded slowly, “Good then you won’t have any problem with my idea” She picked up her radio, “Dispatch this is 727-A-15. We are in pursuit of the black sedan. We just passed 75th and Watt street and have turned onto the freeway. I’m going to need the next 4 miles on the freeway cleared asap and have RA units and officers at that 4 mile mark.” A very confused copy was heard back

“What are you thinking?” Athena asked warily

“How good of a shot are you?” 

“Pretty good, but that doesn’t answer my question”

“Get in the back” Andrew said, “Get in the back quickly you’re closing down my time frame” she said noting Athena’s pause, “I would explain, just get in the back”

Athena unbuckled her seatbelt and squeezed between the two seats towards the back. She had barely sat down when Andrew suddenly sped up again. “You’re making me nauseous” she mumbled

“It’ll pass” Andrew said waving her off. “When I tell you I need you to shoot at the tires”

“That will never work because were going at least 80 miles over the limit”

“I know. That’s the point” Andrew explained “the bullets gonna ricochet and probably hit a tail light. But he won’t know that. He would slow down just long enough for me to actually get his tire.”

“And then he flips out of control?! Are you crazy?!”

“No, I’m hitting the back left one as he takes the small right turn. Enough to cause him to stop but not doing enough of the driving to flip the car. You have about ten seconds to get your gun ready” Andrew said rolling down the windows. She sped up till she was almost next to the car. “Now” she said

Athena almost didn’t want to admit it, but everything played out just as Andrew said. The black sedan swerved before crashing into the traffic barrier, just meters away from the line of officers.

Andrew slammed on the brakes and turned the steering wheel almost as if trying to make a U turn forcing the cruiser to stop. “That went better than the last time” she said with a smirk. She turned around when she was met with silence, “Athena?” She winced when she heard her heaving outside the cruiser.

The 118 crew rushed over. “That was badass” Chimney said as Andrew got out the car. “You might need some new tires after that, but still badass”. Andrew shrugged when Athena heaved again.  
et  
“Thena? You alright?” Hen asked going to the other side of the car. Andrew reached into the car and pulled out a water bottle, “Its just motion sickness” Andrew said, she fished around in her pockets and pulled out some ginger candy, “Chew on these then take small sips” she said thrusting the things toward Athena. Andrew looked over as paramedics checked over the suspect, “This went better than the last time” she commented

“You did this before?” Bobby asked

“Yeah, Me and my TO. Suspect’s car flipped 3 times and we may have skidded and crashed into another cruiser. But the guy was alive and we got back the money that he stole, but the paperwork was a bitch to fill out after”

Athena slowly made her way over, “You’re never driving again”

“Aww come on. You can’t do that” Andrew pouted, 

“Get in”

“But Athena” Andrew whined. Athena pointed to the backseat. Andrew turned to the 118, "Guess I'm in trouble" she shrugged before sulking into the backseat. Bobby laughed, "Go easy on her" he said, Athena just hummed in response.

xxx

Andrew raised her hand in a wave to Athena as they left the locker room. "You turned down Hen's offer about drinks the other day. We're getting together at my house later if you want to join?" Athena asked

Andrew thought for a moment, "Umm, sure. Send me the address and I'll see if I can make it"

xxx

“I brought brownies” Andrew said when the door opened. “You bake?” Athena asked. Andrew chuckled and shook her head, “No, I buy” she said causing Athena to laugh, “Everyone’s in the back. Beer’s in the cooler”

“Oh I don’t drink. I probably should have said that before” Andrew said rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly

“Bobby probably has some juice out there” Athena said giving an apologetic smile

“Hey guys” Andrew said as she walked. A chorus of heys and hellos could be heard, “Oh this is Chimney. Chim this is my partner Andrew” Athena said making a quick introduction. “That sounds like a name that has a story behind it” Andrew said

“I’ll tell you about it” Hen said, earning a glare from Chimney, "What? You never wanna tell it" she defended causing Andrew to chuckle.

A few hours and drinks later and everyone was a bit tipsy sans Bobby and Andrew

"I wanna know. What's it like being undercover?" Buck asked

Andrew lowered her glass, " I-I don't remember"

"Don't you have that memory thingy?" Buck asked

"I do. But its still a blur then nothing and then I woke up in the hospital"

"But you do remember what the assignment was about right?" Eddie asked

"I was on a 6 month stint as a umm prostitute and drug user. Then they realized I pieced together more about the drug in 6 months than they did in the year they had been working the case. So I was moved to the task force and within 30 minutes I was given a new name, a crappy apartment in Chicago Heights and a burner phone to contact my handler every Saturday at 8 to update him. Then the blur starts and then I wake up in the hospital with dehydration, a grade 4 concussion, a bullet graze to my temple, a broken clavicle, punctured lung, broken ribs a gunshot to side that took my kidney with it, and a through and through in my thigh"

Chimney let out a low whistle. "Did they even tell you what happened?"

"They told me my cover was blown to some degree "

"But you were undercover for 3 years, I'm sure you weren't that careless" Hen said

"I wasn't. But I guess the leader of the ring thought I moved through the ranks a bit too fast"

"But don't they have things in place to protect you guys?" Buck asked looking between Athena and Andrew

"They do" Athena said, "Unless they loose..." Athena trailed off

"Unless they what?"

"They lost me" Andrew finished," My handler said I MIA for 4 days with no leads"

“Did you guys at least get the drug ring shut down?” Chimney asked, “Even a small part?”

“Somehow I shot the leader. A sloppy shot to the side of his head"

"And you have no memory of it?" Bobby asked

"Sometimes I get flashes of it. But other than that no" Andrew finally lifted her head and looked at them. "This topic is too somber for a night like this" She looked at Bobby and Athena, " How did you two meet?" she asked with a small smile

"Kinda funny story" Athena started

xxx

_Andrew gasped and thrashed around as the water was poured down her face. Thrashing hurt her bound limbs, but staying still gave the water an easier path to go down and drowning wasn’t an option. “Sooner or later I would find out who you’re working for” someone snarled near her ear_

Andrew shot off the bed with a gasp, her heart racing. She glanced at the time on her phone and saw 4:30. "Well I guess 4 hours is better than 3"


	5. More Than Loving Skittles

"So what's it like having a partner?" Hen asked taking a sip of wine.

"Its something. I haven't had one since I was a rookie, and Andrew..."

"Is she a terrible cop?"

"No she's good at her job. Smart, quick on her feet. But sometimes she unconventional, like with the high speed chase" Athena pointed out. "And she has this sorta hyperactive personality. Its like riding with a child"

"Maybe because she's young enough to be yours" Hen chuckled  
"Girl you know she starts the day with skittles in the cruiser?"

"What?!" Hen laughed

"And a colorful post-it that says 'seize the rainbow'"

"Why?" 

"She says its our motto" Athena shrugged

"If it works for you guys. She could have been worse"

"True" Athena said nodding her head

xxx

Athena was sitting at her desk emptying out papers from her drawer as she was here earlier than Andrew. She looked up at the sound of heavy footsteps and saw Andrew stomping towards her desk. "Good morning to you too" Athena said. Andrew grunted in response and yanked open a draw roughly searching before slamming it closed and opening the next one and searching

"Everything okay?" Athena asked

"Fine" Andrew said through clenched teeth as she attempted to hold up her hair. It was only then Athena noticed it was wet, some curls sticking to the back of her neck. She had almost succeeded when the hair tie burst. Athena jumped when Andrew screamed in frustration slamming her fist on the table.

"Andrew?"

"Let's just go okay?" she said 

xxx

They made their way to the lot, "you wanna drive?" Athena asked

"No" was Andrew's short reply. " Now it stops raining?" she asked letting out a humorless chuckle. She stalked over to the cruiser yanking open the passenger side door and sitting while Athena continued to stare at her partner's odd behavior. "Are you going to stand all day or are you getting in?" Andrew asked. 

xxx

The drive was filled with a tense silence, Andrew staring out the window while Athena drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. She had noticed Andrew didn't bring skittles or a post-it today but felt that now wasn't the time to ask.

Athena had never been more grateful for a call. "We have a noise disturbance call at Lodgewood park. Any available units-" 

Athena scrambled for the radio, "copy" she said before dispatch could finish, "727-A-15 en route."

xxx

They drove into a mostly quiet neighborhood. "This is the noise disturbance call?" Andrew asked looking out the window at the quiet street

"Maybe its a mistake" Athena shrugged, "but lets still check it out"

Andrew sighed and followed Athena up to the house. Athena knocked on the door, "LAPD." 

The door opened to a middle-aged white woman, "oh thank God. Follow me" she said rushing towards the back of the house. She led them to the fence shared with her neighbor in the backyard. " Those people over there have been screaming for the past hour"

Andrew looked over the fence and folded her arms in front of her, "Ma'am that is a child's birthday party" she said squaring her jaw.

"They have been screaming. Its disturbing the neighborhood and scaring my dog."

Athena and Andrew both turned to look at the dog laying calm as ever at its owner's feet

"Do you know its an offence to call 911 with a non-emergency" Athena said

"You don't understand those people- " she started before Andrew cut her off, "those people' as you have put it are doing absolutely nothing wrong but lawfully having a party in their own yard. You on the other hand are disturbing the peace, making false offences to 911 and wasting our time" she said pointing between her and Athena, " so you will be the one getting a ticket for disorderly conduct."

"You're charging me?!"

"I just write the ticket whatever happens after is between you, your lawyer and a judge. Have a good day" Andrew said before walking out of the house

"It'll be best to take care of that as early as possible" Athena said before following the direction of her partner. Athena found Andrew leaning against the hood of the car checking her phone, "the misdemeanor charge was a bit much" 

Andrew barely looked up from her phone, "she was being racist. She literally called because they were mexican. And making a biased complaint about lawful gatherings is a misdemeanor" she said before getting back in the passenger seat.

Athena rolled her eyes. Andrew without sugar really was something.

xxx

"I'm going to buy a water, you want something?" Athena asked with one foot out the car. Andrew mumbled a no. Andrew fumbled around with hsr phone for a minute before deciding to stretch her legs. Just as she opened her door someone ran into it.

"What the hell" she mumbled

"Watch what you're doing lady?" The girl said rubbing her head, "Sorry officer" she corrected when she looked up at Andrew

Andrew offered a hand to help the girl up, "Its okay. I didn't look before opening my door." She picked up the girl's bag from the ground noting how heavy it was. The girl swiped for it, "gimme that"

Andrew took in the girl's appearance while still holding the bag. Scuffed, old sneakers; worn, thinned-out jeans and a ratty sweatshirt that was one size too big. "Where are you headed?"

"To my house"

"Where is this house?" Andrew asked with a raised eyebrow

"Just around the corner"

"See I would believe that, but just around the corner is a pizza place. Tell me where home is and I'll let you go"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Home would imply a loving family" Having grown up in the system Andrew could recognize a foster child anywhere she went. "What’s your name?"

"Jane... Doe"

Andrew clenched her fists, "Get in the back"

"For what? I'm doing nothing illegal"

"I can't leave an unaccompanied minor on the street. So I'm taking you to the station to run your prints, because we both know foster kids' prints are in the system. And after that we would be forced to put you in a group home. And if my memory serves me right, they're just like prison"

"It’s Liv. Liv Madison"

"What’s going on here?" Athena asked coming back

"We're taking Liv back to where she lives" Andrew said glancing at Athena before looking back at Liv, "because no matter how crappy that place is, its better than living on the streets"

Athena glance between the two, "Alright. Tell me the address and we'll take you home." She ignored the scoff they both made.

Xxx

Just before Andrew knocked on the door she touched Liv’s shoulder, “If you need anything, call me” Andrew said placing a paper with her number in Liv’s hand. “Don’t run away again or else you would end up in a group home.” 

“Fine” Liv said with an eye roll. Andrew knocked on the door. 

A stocky balding ma opened the door "Where the hell did you go this time?" he asked looking at Liv

Liv just stomped past the man up the stairs. "Sir we found your ward about a mile away." Athena said

"She always runs away"

" I wonder why" Andrew said looking around the filthy house

"She refuses to listen to my instruction" the man said folding his arms

"I'm guessing you pass orders rather than tell her" Andrew spat

"Look I already told that little brat that she needs to understand rules"

Andrew saw red and quickly grabbed the guy by his collar pushing him against the wall, "Little brat?! Little brat?! That is a child! Who needs a stable home not some idiot like you!" 

"Sergeant Duncan!" Athena's voice finally broke through her fog. It was then Andrew noticed her hand on her shoulder. "Take a walk right now" Athena said through gritted teeth. Andrew dropped the man just as fast as she grabbed him and stalked out the house.

"I apologize for my partner mister..."

"Shaw" he answered rubbing his neck

"Mr Shaw. But please note that CPS will be here before the day is over to check on the wellbeing of these children" Athena said before leaving 

Athena went towards where they had parked. This was the second time today she had to follow Andrew out of a house. She saw Andrew talking one the phone.

"You said the standard treatment should help" she stressed in the phone, "are you seriously quoting statistics on me now?" Andrew rubbed a hand on her forehead, " I know the other treatment costs more. Yes we would be there tomorrow" she threw her phone into the open window in the car before kicking the stop sign.

"What's going on with you today?" Athena asked, "Mr Shaw could press charges for police brutality. The condition the house and children were in are terrible and I understand that you might have grown up in foster care"

"No you don't understand! You will never understand what I, what those kids have to go through because some idiot just wants a payout!" Andrew stopped to take a deep breath, " Lets just get through the shift" she whispered before getting back in the car

The cruiser once again tense and silent. Athena picked up the radio, "727-A-15 is offline until further noticed" she said

Andrew glanced at her, "what are you doing?"

"You and I are going to talk because this attitude cannot continue for the whole shift."

Athena drove until they were in an empty parking lot. She reached into the backseat and pulled out a pack of skittles. "Seems to be your favorite and you didn't bring any today" she said offering it to Andrew, "you want to tell me whats bothering you?" Athena asked gently

"It wasn't a skittles type of day" Andrew muttered

"You know thats not what I'm talking about" 

"Its just been a rough couple of days, and I missed the first bus and then it begins raining and i forgot my umbrella home." Andrew wiped a tear from the corner of her eye," did you know the bus stop is like a 10 minute walk from the station. It was pouring rain and I forgot my umbrella. Then the hair tie burst and it was just one dumb call after the next."

Athena placed a hand on her shoulder, "honey"

Andrew took a shuddering breath, "its fine. I'll be fine" she lifted the pack of skittles, "it is my favorite" she said with a small smile, "Thanks" 

Athena looked at her unconvinced, "you know if something's bothering you, you could tell me"

"I'll be fine" Andrew said.

Athena hummed in response and drove off. She heard Andrew open the skittles, "well are you gonna share?" she asked

Athena chuckled as Andrew counted and placed 5 into her outstretched palm. She quickly glanced at Andrew as she munched on the skittles still looking out the window. If this shift taught Athena one thing, it was that there was more to her partner than loving skittles


	6. We Have A Problem

"You're in a better mood" Athena commented as she saw Andrew the next week

"I told you it would all be fine" eventually, she finished in her head, she said as she took a sip from her cup

"Finally like the taste of coffee?"

"Oh God no. This is hot chocolate" she said with a grin

Athena shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Are you ready to start the day, or still sipping your hot chocolate?"

"I think we've established already I can multitask while driving" Andrew said grabbing the keys

"I meant what I said. You're banned from driving" Athena said grabbing back the keys

"For how long?" Andrew whined trailing behind her

"Until I say so"

xxx

"Athena we have a call about a suspicious car" dispatch radioed in

"Send the address, we'll check it out"

"You're on a first name basis with dispatch?" Andrew asked an eyebrow raised

"Only Maddie. Buck's sister" Athena explained

"You guys really kept it in the family. The first responder thing" 

"Sort of" Athena said with a shrug, "there's the car" she said parking behind it. 

"Where are you going?" Andrew asked as Athena walked towards the car

"To check out the car"

"Shouldn't we ask the neighbors first?"

"They reported the car which means they have no clue about it"

Andrew sighed and followed Athena. She pulled the car handle, "huh. Its unlocked"

"There's nothing in here but papers" Andrew said as they leaned into the car

There was a soft click as Athena started looking through the papers. "Did you hear that?" Andrew asked

"Hear wha-" Athena started but was cut off as a puff of white blasted out from the AC vents. "What the hell?" Athena asked trying to clear her mouth of the powder. Andrew's eye widened as some was pushed into her nose.

"W-we may have a problem" Andrew said turning to Athena with wide eyes

xxx

"Elaine?" Bobby questioned as they arrived at the scene. "We have a problem" she told Bobby 

"What do you mean?" His ears perked up when he heard Athena scream his name. He had barely turned when Athena slammed into him. "Bobby" she said burying her head into his shoulders, "you smell like rainbows"

"Rainbows?" He asked looking at Elaine. 

"Someone rigged a car with drugs. We're still looking into it. We just need somebody to take these two" she said waving Rick over.

"No. I can't smell it" he grumbled dragging Andrew. "Have fun" he said putting Andrew in the middle of the 118.

"Cap?" Buck asked. 

"You know we could probably fly" Andrew said quickly, "we're made of like 70% water. Thats like 23% oxygen. Which is in the air"

"Thats not how it works" Hen said

"I'll fly from there" she said pointing to the bridge before taking off

"No!" Eddie screamed running after her. He pulled her from jumping over the edge and threw her over his shoulder.

She screamed in laughter, "I could fly".

Bobby looked over at Elaine above Athena's head, who was clinging tightly to him, "There doesn't seem to be anything physically wrong besides well besides this" she said gesturing to Andrew who was poking her finger into Eddie's hair with wide eyes. "You just need someplace for them to ride it out" Bobby said

"Yes. Especially after sergeant Duncan tried to explain the laws of gravity to Rick using a bullet."

Andrew wiggled off Eddie's shoulder. "The sun feels fuzzy" she whispered

Elaine watched her with a raised eyebrow, "well I'll leave you to it Bobby" she said before leaving him and his confused team. "I guess we're going back to the station" He tried to move his legs but it was impossible with Athena's wrapped around his.

"Athena, I need you to stand" he said gently

"I can't." she whispered, "the water's too deep" she said looking at him with wide eyes. Chimney bit back a chuckle, "Oh this is too good" he said taking out his phone to snap a picture of Bobby trying to adjust Athena so he could walk.

"Chim, help us" Hen said. "Oh no. I had to deal with you guys, now its your turn"

"Andrew, time to go" Hen said. "What if the sky is red but we always think its blue?" Andrew whispered

"The sky's blue" Hen said leading her to the ambulance. Andrew pressed her face against it. "This smells so red" she said deeply inhaling.

Bobby was struggling against Athena, "you have to get in the ambulance"

"Its too far to swim to" she cried clinging to his neck

"What are they on?" Buck asked watching the two officers. Athena clinging to Bobby and Andrew speaking rapidly about something he couldn't hear, her eyes wide.

Bobby had no choice but to climb into the ambulance with Athena. Chimney put a pulse oximeter on both their fingers. "What is this?" Athena said moving her hand back and forth, squinting as if trying to focus on the object. "Do you see this?" she stage whispered to Andrew.

"Its a lollipop" she responded, sticking out her tongue to lick it. "No!" all three of the firefighters shouted. "I like lollipops" she said with a lopsided smile.

'This is going to be a long day' Hen thought as they drove away

xxx

"Woah" Andrew gasped when they arrived at the fire station, " this is a big house. Why did I move?" She asked turning to Hen

"I don't know" she answered trying to help her up the stairs

"Did mama not want me?" Andrew asked looking ariund with sad eyes, "I didn't think I did anything wrong" 

Hen's eyes widened. This was getting a bit too serious. "How about I get you that lollipop?" She offered. 

"No, don't touch that" Bobby scolded Athena as she played with the knobs on the stove. "Its wavy" she giggled. 

"I now understand why Athena zip tied us" Buck said as he watched Andrew open and close the freezer.

xxx

"I would lock them in a room, but I'm afraid what they would do" Bobby said as they watched Athena play with the toaster Andrew giggling beside her

"Did they figure out what it is?" Chimney asked

"I'm still waiting on Elaine to get back to me"

"It can't be LSD. I don't think we were that bad" Eddie said turning to Chimney<>

"Oh you guys were just as bad."

"Andrew what are you doing?" Bobby asked seeing her try to put an apple in her pocket

"N-nothing. I... I'm waiting"

"Waiting for what?" Bobby asked

Andrew shrugged. "I dunno. Mama didn't me so I'm waiting for my new guardians."

Athena turned her eyes opened in suprise, "Bobby!" She exclaimed as if this was the first time she saw him. She rushed to him throwing her arms around him "you're sparkly"

"Thank you" he said rubbing her back, "Buck and Hen should be back soon with food"

Andrew turned and resumed opening and closing the fridge. "There's alot of food here" she said in wonder, "the last home didn't have this. I can eat this?" She asked looking at Bobby

"Sure you can"

"Wow!"

He felt his phone vibrating. He could barely reach it with Athena's arms around him

Eddie watched him with rapt attention. "Was it Elaine?" He asked when Bobby was finished

Bobby nodded, "they found the guys who did. Its LSD and some PCP. It should be out there system in a few hours"

xxx

Andrew groaned sitting up. "What happened?" She asked clutching her head

"Here take this" Bobby said offering a pill and half a glass of water, "they said to take this for the headache after" 

Andrew declined the pill but took the water, downing it all in one gulp, "what happened?" she asked again

"Someone rigged a car with LSD. You both were pretty out of it"

"Wait both?" She turned to see Athena slowly opening her eyes

"What time is it?" Andrew asked

"7:30" Bobby answered looking at his watch, before offering Athena the same things he gave to Andrew a few moments ago

"Phone" Andrew said patting on her body, "where's my phone?" She said looking widly around the room. The rapid spinning was making the throbbing in her head worse. She spotted it on the couch next to Bobby.

"You kept mumbling about calling mama" he said offering it to her. She grabbed the phone and stumbled off the couch walking towards the patio

"What's happening?" Athena asked as Andrew closed the door behind her making a phone call

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit" she said sniffling, "did we go to the beach?"

Bobby laughed, "No. But you kept complaining about the water."

"This isn't funny Robert"

"You were in no immeadiate harm. Expect Andrew who kept trying to show us how to fly" he glanced at Andrew pacing slowly, chewing her thumb nail, "do you know who mama is?"

"Who?"

"Andrew kept talking about mama. And asking why she had to move"

"I really don't know. She was in foster care, maybe it has something to do with that" Athena said as they both turned to watch Andrew on her phone call.

***

"Andrew Marie Duncan. Where have you been? You left almost 24 hours ago. I haven't heard from you in over 16" she heard in her ear

"Mama, someone drugged us" Andrew sighed

There was a pause. "Annie. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm at my partner's house. I can't believe I let this happen"

"Andrew you didn't let anything happen. Someone did this to you. I know you're always careful of not becoming an addict, but that won't happen okay? Can you come home?"

"I'll try. I would see you soon" she said before hanging up.

She walked back into the house, "thanks for taking care of me" she said to Bobby, "I think I'm going to head home"

"Not by yourself" Bobby said, "I'll drive you home. You may no longer be tripping but I don't want you on the streets alone."

Andrew realised denying was pointless, "okay"

"Come on Athena, I'm not leaving you hime alone and the fresh air might do you some good"

Andrew laughed at Athena's groan.


	7. I Don't Blame You

"The gangs and guns squad is still looking for this man" Elaine said holding up a photo, "we would need all uniforms to do traffic stops for the day incase he tries to leave the city"

A collective groan was heard in the briefing room. "This is why I hate detectives" Andrew said to Athena.

"Have something you want to share with the rest of us Duncan?" Detective Marks asked, clearly he had overheard her

Never one to back down from a challenge Andrew stood up. "I'm just saying why does patrol have to spend the day in the sun looking for a man that detectives couldn't keep in their custody" she said causing the officers surrounding her to laugh

"Because we are a team" Elaine said before the conversation could go any further, "go to Rick to get your locations"

xxx

"Why did we have to get the valley" Andrew whined, "its like 1000 degrees"

"Cause you had to be the smart ass at briefing" Athena said glaring at her, "Marks was going to put us on the freeway, be grateful I got us here"

Andrew groaned. "This is going to be a day from hell" she mumbled putting on her sunglasses and exiting the cruiser

It was three hours of stopping every single car that drove by, telling the drivers that it was a simple traffic check. Andrew turned when she saw a man walking with both a hood and a hat covering his head.

"Athena" Andrew called out never taking her eyes off the man, "who wears a hoodie in LA in July?" She asked

"What?" Athena turned in the direction Andrew was facing, "sams height, same ethnicity"

Andrew made eye contact with the man and he bolted. "I'm driving!" she shouted to Athena as they both bolted to the cruiser.

"Dispatch we are in pursuit of the suspect. Heading south from our assigned location" Athena said. She seriously had to stop Andrew from driving as she swerved onto the sidewalk to avoid hitting another car.

The suspect ran into a street to small to drive down. "Stay here, wait for back up" Andrew said hopping out the cruiser.

"As if" Athena said following her

Andrew took the lead with her gun drawn through the alley with Athena closely behind her. “Dispatch we are in foot pursuit of the suspect” she said into her radio. This was hopeless, there were several abandoned buildings in this area that he could have ran into. A glance back at Athena told her she was thinking the same thing.

“I need a perimeter extended to this area” Athena radioed in. Andrew barely heard the copy from the other officers before Athena was thrown against the wall.

"No" Andrew lunged forward to grab the guy and they both went tumbling to the ground, her gun landing by Athena. 

Athena crumbled to the floor. This was all too familiar, hearing the struggle come from Andrew as she tried to overpower the man. Athena knew she should help her, but she couldn’t breathe. She clawed at the buttons of her uniform trying to open them up so she could take a breath, but nothing helped. She could still feel the blows she had taken from the serial rapist all those months before. She winced and squeezed her eyes shut when she heard Andrew groan her name. It must have been hours before she felt a hand on her leg causing her to let out a small yell.

“Thena it’s me” Andrew panted, “it’s only me”. Athena blinked slowly as Andrew’s face came more into focus. “I’m sorry” Athena whispered as she took in the cuts and blood on Andrew’s face, “I just- I couldn’t- I-I can’t breathe”

Andrew dragged herself into a seating position next to Athena, moaning in pain as she did so, “Take deep slow breaths okay?” Andrew coached, “Just focus on my voice and breathe” she said while reaching for Athena’s trembling hand, “Just focus on me”

“Dispatch… I need to speak to Maddie… Buckley” Andrew forced out. It was a few minutes before she heard Maddie’s voice. “I need you to track this location and send officers.” She glanced at the still trembling Athena, “Send the 118 too… tell Bobby to bring his truck”

Xxx

Bobby and his crew showed up confused to the scene. Maddie had been very cryptic about why they should be there, and what was weirder is that she insisted Bobby drive his personal vehicle as well.

Eddie was the first to spot a pair of legs, “Cap, there’s somebody over there”

They rounded the corner to see Athena sitting her knees pulled up to her chest with her head hung down, one hand around her knees the other gripped tightly by Andrew, who was hunched over to one side her other hand clutching her side as she stared at the man handcuffed to the pole across from them.

Bobby crouched next to his wife, “Athena?”

She raised her head and whimpered at the sight of Bobby. She let go of Andrew’s hand and threw her arms around Bobby’s neck sobbing into his jacket. Bobby turned toward Andrew looking for an answer.

“Just… take her home” she panted, “that’s why you brought your truck”

Realizing he wasn’t going to get anymore information from them now, he scooped Athena into his arms and carried her toward his truck. He glanced toward Chimney, “I got it Cap” he assured him

Hen tore her worried eyes away from her friend to Andrew. “He came out of nowhere” She explained, “He grabbed Athena from behind and then I got him off of her. She doesn’t have any other injuries, I think.”

“This is some serious road rash” Chimney commented pacing a wet cloth on her cheek, “Yeah, he may or may not have shoved my face into the ground. I also may have a concussion from when he hit my head there” Andrew said pointing to the dent in the metal pipe next to them causing Buck to wince

Chimney shined a flashlight in her eyes, “Your pupils are a bit sluggish.” He prodded her side and took notice of her wince. “Possibly a broken rib”

“Its bruised” Andrew said 

“We’ll let the hospital rule that out” Hen said as more squad cars showed up

“I’ve had broken ribs before, these are just bruised” Andrew turned to the officers approaching, "Suspect's over there" she pointed to the man Eddie was checking over.

"Andrew we need to transport you now" Hen said gently. Andrew nodded as Chimney came over with the backboard.

"I can stand" Andrew mumbled, hauling herself to her feet. She swayed and placed a hand on the wall for support.

Chimney grabbed her below the arms before she fell. He helped her onto the gurney Buck had brought over.

xxx

_Andrew felt the wind knocked out of her as the suspect slammed her into the wall. Andrew lifted her hands and clapped him in the ears. He stumbled around as Andrew tried to get her cuffs on his wrists. She only succeded in getting one hand when she was tossed to the ground. She managed to land one punch before she was hit in the side. Her mouth opened in a silent scream. Her face was roughly turned to the side and pushed as he used her for leverage to get to his feet. She saw him reach for her gun that had been knocked aside and once again lunged at him._

_The struggle for dominance once again begun. Her vision went fuzzy as her head was slammed into a pipe. "Athena" she groaned_

"Andrew" Bobby said in suprise when he opened the door. Andrew fidgeted, "I wasn't sure if to use the doorbell, I didn't want to disturb anyone."

"That's okay. Come on in" Bobby said stepping to the side

"I shouldn't. I just came to make sure Athena was okay"

"She's doing better now. She fell asleep about an hour ago. There's no need to have this conversation out here, you could come in, have something to drink"

"N-no. Can you give this to Athena" Andrew said giving him a plastic bag

"Umm sure. Is everything okay?"

Andrew nodded slowly. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it. "I should probably go" she said before turning and leaving. Bobby closed the door even more confused than when he opened it.

"Where did you go?" Athena asked groggily as he started down the stairs

"Nowhere. Andrew was just here. She said to give this to you"

"What is it?" She asked reaching for the bag

"I have no idea"

Athena reached into the bag and pulled out a family size bag of skittles and a coloful post-it. Bobby raised his eyebrows as Athena smiled. "I didn't know you eat skittles"

"It's something I started" she said

xxx

Athena knocked on the apartment door she had been directed to. The door swung open a few seconds later, a short, older white woman opened the door. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I might have the wrong apartment. I'm looking for Andrew Duncan."

"Annie, someone's here to you" she called back into the apartment

"Who's here mama?" Andrew said coming closer, "Athena?"

Athena offered a shy wave, "come in" Andrew said shuffling to the side, "sorry about the outfit." She said gesturing to the sports bra and sweats she wore

Athena made her way into the small apartment. Andrew had barely closed the door when she heard, "Remember to ice that bruise"

She rolled her eyes, "yes mama" she said stressing the s sound, "go take your nap" she said ushering her towards the bedroom

"Well aren't you going to introduce me"

"This my partner Athena. Athena this is mama"

"Nice to meet you" Athena said shaking her hand

"Likewise" she turned to Andrew, "Ice that bruise Andrew" she said before leaving.

Andrew went to the freezer to grab an ice pack wrapping it in a towel before pressing it to her side. "So... what brings you by?" she asked Athena

Athena took a deep breath her eyes scanning Andrew's face, "I wanted to say I'm sorry. I should have helped you that day-"

"Athena" Andrew said cutting her off, "you don't have to apologize. I don't blame you. You can't always be at 100%, some days we slip down without realizing" she looked intently at Athena

"I told Bobby something similar a few years ago"

"So you know this isn't your fault in anyway. Honestly, its not the worst injury I got" she said gesturing to her torso, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm not the one with bruises" Athena said looking down

"Not all pain is physical Athena"

"I'm fine now. It just brought back alot of memories from that night. Being grabbed from behind"

"I know. But you weren't hurt physically right?" Andrew asked. That was honestly Andrew's biggest concern. She knew what it was like to be hurt again after a trauma 

"No. I'm fine,you took the most of it" Athena said looking down and Andrew let out a sigh of relief. Silence formed between the two before Athena looked back at Andrew, "mama?" She questioned. She didnt want to, but Andrew had explained that her mother died years ago.

Andrew scratched the back of her head, "umm my foster mother Renee. She took me when I was 12, and I just never left her" Andrew finished with a shrug. "You want something to drink?" 

"No thank you. I should get going. Bobby's waiting outside for me. I just wanted to see if you're okay and say thank you for the skittles" Athena said standing up from the couch

Andrew stood up with her, wincing in pain as she did so. "You really need to ice that" Athena said.

"Yes mother" Andrew said with an eye roll


	8. I'm Not Making It Home For Dinner

"I'm seriously concerned about the amount of sugar you eat" Athena said as she watched Andrew bite another cookie.

Andrew shoved the rest of it into her mouth. She turned to Athena, her cheeks stuffed, giving a grin.

"This is breakfast" she explained

"How are chocolate chip cookies breakfast?" Athena asked giving Andrew a look

"There are eggs in here, flour, butter. All of those could be breakfast items. And the chocolate is for good luck" Andrew said picking up another cookie. Athena laughed, "if you say so Andrew"

"You know you didn't have to stay here with me. I'm sure you hate desk duty as much as me" Andrew had been assigned to 3 days of mandatory desk duty after being attacked

"I'm the reason you're injured, of course I'll stay. And plus we're partners"

"Athena me being injured is as much my fault as it is yours. I don't think you're the reason." She picked up the pack of cookies, "Cookie?" She asked Athena

"Oh no. I can't eat that junk this early"

Andrew laughed and went back to filling out more paperwork. Elaine walked by. "Can I please go out? Just to drive around" Andrew begged. "Duncan, you were supposed to be on sick leave, you didn't want that so I gave you desk duty." She looked at Andrew looking at her with big pleading eyes, "Go to booking if you're that bored" she said before leaving

"You turned down sick leave?" Athena asked

"Sick leave equals 3/4 pay. I couldn't stand the pay cut right now. Now I'm going to booking, wanna come?" Andrew asked with a cheeky smile

Athena sighed as she followed Andrew. "You realize booking is just glorified paper work?" "Yeah. But at least I see others besides my own reflection in the monitor" 

xxx

"What's wrong with your friend Clark?" Andrew asked seeing the officer stumbling in with a man in handcuffs.

"This is Mr Lee. Picked him up for drunk and disorderly. Puked all over my squad and now refuses to walk" Clark said half dragging the man

"He looks a liffle pale. Did you get paramedics to check him out?" Athena asked

"He's just a little" Clark was cut off as Mr Lee crumpled to the floor

"I'm getting paramedics" Athena said reaching for the phone

After the paramedics had checked him out, "which one of you is the arresting officer?" he asked

Clark leaned between Andrew and Athena, "my squad smells disgusting. I really don't want to go to the hospital for an hour while it bakes in the sun. You guys mind taking him to the hospital?"

"We're on-"

"We'll do it" Andrew said cutting Athena off, "go clean your vomit car"

"Andrew we are on desk duty. We can't just leave"

"Its just an hour at best. No one would even know we're gone." Andrew looked around, "Reyas!" She called out, "you mind covering here for an hour?"

"Sure. No problem" she answered coming behind the desk

"Come on Athena. I'll ride with him. You take our cruiser so we could have a ride back" she could still see Athena's aprehension, "think of it as stretching your legs"

"Fine. But if we get in trouble I'm throwing you under the bus"

"Nothing bad is going to happen Athena"

xxx

"This is why I hate coming to the hospital with suspects" Athena complained as she filled out another form, "we" she looked at Andrew eating m&m's " I mean I've been doing paperwork for the last 15 minutes."

"I know. And it looks so frustrating" Andrew said popping another into her mouth

"You know you could help"

"But you're almost finished" Andrew pointed out. Athena glared at her, "you owe me. I want lunch for a week"

"I would buy you lunch for a month Thena" Andrew said as Athena handed over the form to the nurse. "Starting from today"

They were almost to the front door when a doctor rushed to them wearing PPE. "Officers can you come with me please" he said leading them towards a room

"W-whats happening?" Andrew asked

"Just sit tight and we'll update you as soon as possible"he said closing the door behind him

"What the hell is going on?" Athena said

Andrew tried to peer through the glass in the window, "something's got them spooked" she commented as she watched doctors and nurses rushed around wearing PPE. "They're closing all the doors" Andrew said turning her head to see more. 

She jumped back from the door when a sticker was slapped on the glass. "That's not good" she murmered

"What?" Athena said moving to stand next to Andrew. It took a while for her brain to rearrange the letters, but in big black letters surrounded by red were the words: 

WARNING! QUARANTINE DO NOT ENTER!

"T-this has to be a mistake right?" Athena asked, "Andrew!"

"Why are you shouting at me?!"

"You made us come here" Athena pointed out 

"Maybe this all just a misunderstanding" Andrew said, "I mean he was just drunk not sick. Not quarantine level sick" Andrew paced the room, "I'm sure they'll realize that soon"

Another doctor enetered the room, "sorry to just leave you here with no warning, but Mr Lee is seriously ill with symptoms that are not responding to our standard antiviral and antibiotics. Until we figure out what it is, you, the paramedics that brough him in and the entire station are under quarantine."

"Do you even know if its contagious? Is it airborne? Can you test to see if we have it?" Athena asked

"Unfortunately, I don't have much more information to give you. I will update you as soon as possible" she said before quickly leaving

"Well that was comforting" Andrew said sarcastically while Athena just rolled her eyes. The silence was ended by Athena's phone ringing. "It's Elaine" she said

Andrew winced, "put it on speaker"

"Cap-" Athena started off but was cut off

"I went to bookings to gather the officers so we could all be briefed together. Imagine my suprise when I get there and only Reyas is there"

<>Andrew sighed, "its my fault captain. I was just-"

"Ignoring a direct command from your superior officer. I put you on **desk duty** sergeant Duncan"

"I know captain. I will accept whatever punishment comes my way. Please know Athena had no part in this, I forced her to come."

" Good to know" Elaine took a deep breath, "have they told you guys anything?"

"No" Athena answered, "they just locked us in a room. They have no idea what this is"

"Update me as soon as possible" Elaine said before hanging up

xxx

It was another hour before they heard movement outside. Andrew being the taller of the two had a better view out the small window in the door. She heard Athena gasped as they saw Clark being rolled in by a hazmat team, his face ashen and gray as he trembled on the gurney.

"Still a misunderstanding?" Athena asked

"Y-you should call Bobby" Andrew said

Andrew tried to give Athena as much privacy as possible in the small room, but she could still hear bits and pieces of Bobby's side of the conversation.

She continued to look out the door until she heard Athena stop speaking, "Do you mind if I use your phone? I left mine at the station"

Athena handed over her phone. "I'll try to make it quick" Andrew said. Athena turned away but could still hear every word Andrew said

"Hey mama, its Annie. No everything's fine, I just- I'm not making it home for dinner tonight. I'll let you know as soon as possible. Yes, I would call you back from this number. I love you too ma" Andrew hung up and gave Athena her phone.

"Not making it home for dinner?"

Andrew shrugged, "in the two hours that we've been in this room all we saw was Clark being brought in. We might be here a while." She said getting comfortable on the chair.

xxx

Another hour had passed when Andrew reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out half a pack of skittles and shook it. "Want some?"

"Do you just produce candy?"

Andrew rolled her eyes "yes. Now do you want some or should I just enjoy this myself?"

Athena sighed, "I can't believe this is my lunch"

"Better believe it" Andrew said giving her some. They had barely started eating when a doctor came in

"Can we go?" Athena asked

"I'm sorry to inform you but the suspect you brought in, Mr Lee, passed away from complications due to his illness"

"What?" The pack of skittles fell to the floor, the colorful candy bouncing everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tendcy to use cliff hangers. I probably should have warned you.


	9. I Dragged You Into This

Athena stumbled back from the doctor, "S-so we could die?"

"At the moment it is unclear. We will be preforming an autopsy to determine the cause of death. We will need some blood from the two of you to check once we get the pathology results" she finished lifting up a kit

"I'll go first" Andrew said sensing Athena's aprehension, "just a little blood right?" she said with a small smile.

xxx

"I need to call Bobby" Athena blurted out as soon as the doctor left

"To say what exactly? The guy we brought in died and we might be next" Andrew reached for the phone, "you're not calling him"

"I'm going to call my husband" Athena said with an air of finality

"Give me the phone Athena" Andrew said moving closer to her

Athena glared at Andrew as she unlocked her phone, "give me the phone" Andrew said moving to grab it from her. The two began to fight over the phone still partially in Athena's grasp. Anyone passing outside the room could hear the shouts. 

The fight ended with Andrew standing on a chair the phone raised above her head with one hand while the other clutched her side. "You cannot call him" Andrew said breathing heavily, "for all we know this could be the last thing he hears. You want him to hear you scared and panicked? Do you want that to be the last memory he has of your voice? The last thing he would remember of you? You cannot call him now. Not until we know something." Andrew lowered her arm, " I'm coming down now, if you try something, injured or not, I will not hold back sergeant"

Athena sank down on the bed in the corner of the room. "I don't want the last thing he hears from me is 'I'll let you know'" she buried her face in her hands, "I didn't even say I love you"

Andrew hopped off the chair. "Thena" She grabbed a handful of paper towels from the dispenser handing it to her, "how about this" she said placing a hand on her shoulder, "we make a video. So you could say everything you want to your family"

"A what?"

"Its like a goodbye without a goodbye. I had to do the same thing before I went undercover"

"I wouldn't know how to start"

"Just don't think of it as goodbye. Say whatever you would tell them before going to bed. I'll record when you're ready"

xxx

"There" Andrew said handing back her phone when they were finished

"Thanks" Athena mumbled. She noticed Andrew going back to sit on the chair, "don't you want to record something for your..." Athena struggled for the right word, " for your mom?"

Andrew waved her off, "its okay. She already knows" Andrew looked over at Athena's confused face. Andrew sighed, she might as well tell her. "She has a stage 3 glioblastoma. They say its not in a spot to operate. So before every shift, before she goes to bed and sometimes throughout the day, I make sure she knows. So that way if she you know" Andrew said with a tilt of her head, "I know she knows"

"Oh Andrew. I'm so sorry"

"Its fine. I've come to terms with it, I guess" Andrew looked up at the ceiling, "it took me a while. I couldn't understand how with all that she did for me she was repayed with an inoperable tumor"

"Isn't there anything else they could do to get rid of the tumor?"

Andrew nodded slowly, "that's the only reason we moved to LA. So I could get her in this experimental drug trial"

"So is it working?" Athena asked

Andrew finally looked back at Athena, "the standard approach didn't work. So we had to try the other trial that costs almost twice as much" Andrew said wiping a tear with the back of her hand

Athena's heart broke. It all made sense, "that's why you didn't want sick leave. Even though you're still in pain." she said as Andrew was still clutching her side

"You elbowed me when I was trying to stop you from calling Bobby" Andrew said, trying to give an excuse for the constant throbbing in her side.

"Sorry" Athena said sheepishly, "maybe if we could get their attention we could try to get something for your pain."

"I don't take pain meds" Andrew

"Andrew if its about the size of the pill, I could show you how I taught my son to take medication."

"Its not about the size." Andrew sighed rubbing her hands across her face. She was starting to hate this quarantine, she was revealing things that very few people knew about her

"Andrew" Athena said softly

"Both my parents were addicts. Snorted and shot up everything under the sun. And I'm sure you know there's a genetic component to addiction. I tested positive for the mutation and I have a high stress job, I'd rather not test how strong I am against my genetic make-up"

"But you went undercover. In a drug ring"

" Apparently I'm a hell of an actor"

Athena looked at her partner intensely. Andrew was still loosely holding her side. "So you've just been riding out the pain?" After Athena's attack she need medication to bring her a pain to a manageable level. She couldn't imagine returning to work still in pain.

"It was easier than my recovery from undercover. Gunshot wounds are a bitch without drugs" she said shifting on the chair. "They haven't been back to tell us anything, is that good or bad?"

"No news is good news" Athena shrugged

They waited in the room as Andrew watched the minutes tick by on the clock. 

"We're going to die in here" she muttered

Athena whipped her head toward Andrew, she had been the voice of optimism the whole time.

"Andrew?"

Andrew's resolve slowly crumbled as her lip trembled, "we're going to die. I'm going to die" she said as she shot up from the chair

"You're not dying Andrew"

"He grabbed me in the ambulance" she said as she started to pace, "I never thought this would happen. I lived and moved out the system. I survived being undercover in the most dangerous drug ring in Chicago. I survived torture for 4 days in a grimey factory. I-I moved all the way here to get my mother in this stupid trial." Andrew ranted kicking the chair, "I live in a small crappy apartment. I don't drive so I could save money toward the treatment. And I'm going to die cause I didn't want to take sick leave!" Andrew kicked the chair more forcefully sending it across the room.

Andrew sunk to the floor, "I dragged you into this" she mumbled. "You could die because of me"

"Andrew, we're not going to die. We haven't heard anything yet, but we also don't have any symptoms. Its still a good sign"

"We've been here for 5 hours and all they did was take some blood. How is that good?" She asked looking towards Athena

"I-I don't know" Athena said sinking on the floor next to her. She reached out her hand to grip Andrew's. 

xxx

The door opened slowly, "we have the test results back. You're both free to go"

"W-what?"

"Mr Lee had an infection cause by an amoeba. They are not spread like viruses and bacteria so you two are healthy and free to go"

Athena got off the floor. "What about Clark?"

"He had a cut on his finger and became infected when trying to clean his squad car. We started him on a course of treatments. He should make a full recovery"

"So we're not dying?" Andrew asked still on the floor

"No sergeant, you're not. We're sorry sorry for any inconvience caused. There's also a gentleman here to see you" she stepped aside as Bobby came into the room. He rushed to Athena wrapping her in a hug

"You're okay" he said squeezing her slightly. He held her at arm's length "I came as soon as you called, but I couldn't get into the hospital"

"I'm sorry. But everything's okay. We're okay, right Andrew?" She turned around to see Andrew still on the floor, "Andrew? Are you okay?"

Andrew nodded slowly, "peachy" she whispered. She pulled herself up slowly. Athena placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm okay" she reassured her

"I can give you a ride to the station" Bobby offered. Andrew had forgotten he was there

"No I drove our cruiser over" Athena said

"Its fine. You could go home with Bobby, Athena. I'll take the cruiser back. I'm pretty sure I'll be getting an earful from Maynard."

"Andrew if you really think I'm letting you drive alone, you are clearly mistaken" she turned back to Bobby, "I would drive over with Andrew and meet you at the station." She wrapped an arm around Andrew's shouldsr as she ushered hsr ouf of the room.

xxx

"Hey Athena" Andrew called out before they left, "I want you to have this" she said taking out a key from her pocket. Athena raised her eyebrows. "Its a key to my apartment" Andrew clarified. "If something ever happens to me..." Andrew drifted off

"Andrew nothing's going to happen to you"

"C-can you just... please? I'm not planning for something to happen, but you never know."

Athena took the key, "even though I might never use it, I'll keep it"

Andrew's phone started ringing, "I'll see you tomorrow Athena"

"Bye Andrew"

Even though she started to walk away Athena could still hear Andrew stressing on the phone, "no, mama. I'm fine. I'll be home soon


	10. You Didn't Get Much Sleep

Andrew turned when she heard her phone ringing, "who the hell is calling at this hour?" She mumbled before answering the phone

"Andrew? Did I wake you?"

"No I was awake. Is everything okay? Its almost the middle of the night?"

"We kind of got ourselves in a situation"

"We? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, mostly. Can you come over?"

"Athena I don't have a car." Adrew deadpanned

"I'll pay you back for the Uber, and either Bobby or I would carry you home." She could hear Bobby's muffled voice, "is she coming?"

"Fine. I'll come. But you owe me Grant" she said getting off the pull-out couch

"Spare key's under the flower pot"

xxx

Andrew found the spare key and let herself into the house, "Athena?"

"In the bedroom" she called out

"What problem do you have in the bedroom?" Andrew asked opening the door. She choked on a laugh when she opened the door. "You can't be serious?"

Bobby blushed a deep shade of red and Athena just wanted the earth to swallow her. "Can you just help please?"

Andrew snorted. "Where's the key?"

"It fell by the bed when I was trying to get it" 

Andrew stooped down and picked up the key. She handed it to the couple averting her eyes, "you would think after all your time on the force, you would know to keep your key nearby or leave one person's hands free" 

"It was my fault" Bobby said

"I'm going back outside to wait on my ride and payment"

Athena huffed as she unlocked the cuffs, "she really was a better option than Hen" Athena commented

"I'm taking a snack" Andrew called out

"I guess I would take her home" Athena said getting off the bed and rubbing her wrist

It was a few minutes before Athena came out the bedroom to find Andrew eating a granola bar. "You guys only have healthy snacks. Its kinda annoying" she said between chews

"Are you ready to go?" Athena asked with an eyeroll

"Don't be snippy with me. You called me over here cause you and _the captain_ decided to do a little role play" Andrew said wiggling her eyebrows

"Let's go" Athena said. Andrew threw her hands up in surrender and followed Athena to the car

"Are you in pyjamas?" Athena asked as she drove

"You called me in the middle of the night, yes I'm in pyjamas" Andrew said

Silence filled the car, "sooo, handcuffs?" Andrew asked with a smirk, "you guys are really getting it on with kids in the house"

"They're with my ex husband" Athena said refusing to look towards Andrew

"Oh. Bobby's you're second husband? I would have never guessed. So how long have you two been married?"

"Almost two years" Athena answered grateful for the topic change.

They drove for a few more minutes bsfore arriving outside Andrew's building, "goodbye Athena." Andrew said coming out the car she turned around before she closed the door, "if you and the good captain decide to have some more fun keep the key within arm's reach.

"Goodbye Andrew" Athena said rolling her eyes

"Bye thena" Andrew said with a laugh closing the door

xxx

"You're here earlier than I expected" Andrew said as she watched Athena come to her desk, "thought I would be riding alone for the morning"

"It is too early for you to be this happy" Athena grumbled

"I take it you didn't get much sleep after I left. I brought you something" Andrew reached down and pulled out two cups, "coffee" she said tapping the bigger cup, "I got milk here" she touched the other cup, "and sugar"

"You are God sent" Athena said grabbing the cups and sugar. Andrew lifted a bottle of Sprite in response. "You didn't get much sleep?" Athena asked

"It was just one of those nights" Andrew responded with a shrug, taking a sip

"I'm sorry if we woke you" Athena said as she took in Andrew's appearance. The dark circles forming below her eyes showed she had barely slept the night before.

"I was already awake when you called, and I probably wasn't going to fall asleep." Andrew tossed the keys on Athena's desk, "you drive today"

xxx

"I didn't get a chance to get breakfast before I left home. You wanna stop for something to eat?" Athena asked after driving for a few minutes. She was met with silence, "Andrew?" She quickly glanced in her partner's direction and saw her passed out. Her forehead resting against the glass, her mouth slightly opened, the bottle of Sprite still in her hand. Athena smiled and shook her head. "Guess I'm eating alone"

_Andrew trudged up the stairs. She was really going to give Nolan a piece of her mind for picking a crappy building with no elevator. She rounded the corner and saw her door partly opened._

_'I locked that before I left' Andrew thought, reaching behind her to take out her gun that was tucked in the waistband of the pants she wore. Cursing when she remembered she left it below the bed. She eased into the open apartment door as quietly as possible. She saw the room had been turned upside down. The cupboards emptied onto the floor, all the furniture turned over. The burner phone she tapped below the couch was missing._

_"What?" She felt a blow to the back of her head. As her world slowly faded to black, she saw a pair of feet come near her. "Pick her up"_

Andrew shot up with a gasp almost hitting her head.

"Woah. Everything alright?" Athena asked

Andrew panted, "how long...What time is it?"

"You were only alseep for about ten minutes. I was just about to wake you to ask if you wanted breakfast." Athena said pointing to the diner they were parked next to. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Andrew said catching her breath. Athena raised an eye brow, "you're not fine, you had a nightmare. Your hands are still shaking"

Andrew clenched her hands into fists. "You want to talk about it?"

"I don't know okay. It was just a dream or a flashback. I dunno" Andrew said shaking her head, "if you're going for breakfast I want pancakes" Andrew said quickly changing the topic

"Andrew"

"Make sure to get lots of syrup"

Athena gave Andrew a look. The same one she usually used when Harry won't tell her why he got in trouble at school.

"I'm fine Athena. I just woke up too fast. C-can we talk about this later?"

"Fine" Athena said moving to leave the car, "I'll get your pancakes

When Athena finally entered the diner Andrew put her face in her hands. Moving them until they were in her curls. This was the first time she had a flashback at work and of all people, she had to have it in front of Athena. She knew Athena wouldn't rest until she talked. One thing that she couldn't get over was, why did the voice in her flashback sound so familiar?

xxx

"I got you a fork you know" Athena said watching Andrew dip the pancake in syrup with her fingers

"I know" 

"Are we not going to talk about what just happened?"

"What just happened?"

"You clearly not sleeping last night. Dozing off, and then jumping awake like the car's on fire, shaking like a leaf"

Andrew sighed, "I told you sometimes I get flashes of when I was undercover. They tend to happen while I'm asleep. It just takes some time for me to orient myself when I wake up"

"Is that why you couldn't sleep last night

Andrew sighed again. There was no point in lying, "yes. Sometimes I try to make sense of what I remembered and it keeps me up"

"Andrew you need to take the shift off. You can't continue like this."

"Honestly its not the first shift I've done like this and I know it won't be the last" she could see Athena wracking her brain trying to figure out when she worked with no sleep. "Everytime I start the shift with sunglasses on

"Huh?"

"That's when I work on less than 3 hours of sleep"

"You do that more than half the time"

Andrew shrugged, "I know. Can we just drop it now"

"This isn't something you just drop Andrew"

"But I'm asking you to. Please Athena" Andrew begged

"When was the last time you got a full night's rest? I would drop this topic if you answer that"

"Umm. Its hard to pinpoint. I've never really been a good sleeper. The first time was probably 2 weeks after moving in with mama and the last time was just before I went undercover. So 5 years"

Athena sucked in a harsh breath. She wanted to ask more, but Andrew had already gone back to eating her pancakes caveman style. Her skill of drowning her pain in sugar never ceased to amaze Athena.

"Why do keep calling me Andrew?" Andrew asked

Athena scrunched up her nose, "because that is your name"

"I know. But whenever you say it, I think I'm about to get in trouble for something"

"So what should I call you?"

Andrew shrugged, "I dunno. Mama calls me Annie"

"So you want me to call you Annie?"

"Only mama can call me Annie"

Athena shook her head. She honestly couldn't believe this was the conversation they were having. "Fine. I'll just start calling you... Andy. Is that okay?"

Andrew nodded with a smile. "727-A-15, we have a car accident on Wilshire and 7th" Andrew reached forward to grab the radio to respond when Athena slapped her hand away, "clean your hands first. You'll get syrup all over" Athena said before grabbing the radio to respond to dispatch

xxx

Andrew perched on the side of the ambulance with Buck. "They always do that?" She asked gesturing to Athena and Bobby

"Do what?"

"All that undressing each other with their eyes"

Buck laughed, "every single time"

Andrew groaned, "haven't they scarred me enough" she said before marching over to them, "hey enough of this" she said fitting between the two. "You can do this on your own time."

"I thought you were taking reports" Athena asked

"That was five minutes ago. I want a snack" Andrew whined

"You have skittles in the cruiser"

Andrew tilted her head and thought for a second, "kay" she said before walking away. Bobby laughed as they watched Andrew search in the cruiser, "I swear she's worse than Buck"

"Thena! I can't find it!" Andrew yelled

"You better go before she throws a tantrum" Bobby said with a laugh

"I'll see you later" she said pecking his lips


	11. Get A Lid On Your Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should warn you Andrew does say a few curse words

Andrew bobbed her head to the non-existent music as she ate skittles.

"What are you dancing to?" 

"Music in my head" she said tapping her temple, "skittles?"

Athena shook her head. She would never understand Andrew, "no I don't want skittles. Its not even 10 am" she said gesturing at the clock on the dashboard, "you could at least wait til later in the day to eat that" 

Andrew shrugged, "where's the fun in that"

They drove to a Starbucks so Athena could get coffee. "We should get pizza for lunch" Andrew said suddenly

"Again, it is not even 10 am Andy"

"I'm planning ahead" Andrew said with a grin. She turned when she saw a man grabbing packages from a porch. "Is that what it looks like?"

"Not again" Athena groaned turning on the siren. They made their way over to the man. "What do you think you're doing?" Athena asked

"Officers, there's been a misunderstanding. These are my packages"

"Then where are _you_ going?" Andrew asked

"To... to my car"

"Can we get some ID to verify this is your address" Athena said

"ID? Yeah well you see" he said before dropping the packages and jumping over the fence.

"Sir" Athena said getting ready to follow him when Andrew stopped her. She pointed to the sign:

BEWARE OF DOG

"This should be good" she said as they heard barking and screaming.

"Dispatch this is 727-A-15, we're gonna need EMTs and animal control at this location"

xxx

"That dog needs to be put down!" The man shouted from the gurney as Chimney rolled him toward the ambulance. Andrew knelt next to the pitbull that had been tied to a tree as they waited for its owner. "Noo. He's a good boy" she cooed rubbing his head, "he's a good boy that got the bad man"

Andrew sighed as her phone rang for what had to be the third time in 10 minutes.

"Are you going to get that? Whoever it is really needs to talk to you" Athena said pointing to Andrew's phone

Andrew moved away to answer her call, while Athena continued talking to Bobby. It was a few seconds later before a flash of black passed by her. "Andy! Where's the fire?!" She called out. When she got no response she jogged over to the cruiser she saw Andrew's hands shaking slightly as she tried to start the car

"What's happening?"

"We gotta go" Andrew said finally starting the car, "get in or stay behind. I really don't care" In the time it took for Andrew to turn on the siren Athena got in. She quickly put on her seatbelt, because with Andrew driving shs always felt like they were going to crash at any second

xxx

Athena was sure they were breaking many violations by using the siren for personal reasons

Andrew parked hapazardly near the ambulance bay. "Andrew what's happening?"

But Andrew completely ignored her, racing into the building taking the stairs two at a time, with Athena struggling to keep up. They stopped at the 3rd floor and Andrew pushed open the door, walking rapidly her head turning as she looked for someone.

"What happened?" Andrew asked stopping in front of a doctor at the nurses' station

"Miss Duncan, perhaps it would be better if we went somewhere private"

"Fuck privacy. Why is it I get a call from my neighbor that my mother is in the hospital and not from the hospital itself?" Andrew said, her voice raising slightly

"The tumor has increased in size and blocked off arteries in miss Jones' brain"

"It grew?! How could it grow?! I thought the purpose of me throwing thousands of dollars at you was for it to shrink!" 

Athena placed a hand on Andrew's shoulder. She was starting to cause a scene. 

"I did inform you at the beginning of the treatment that this was an experimental trial and every person responded differently"

"No, you told me this was the best option we had! I want to see my mother"

"There are some insurance forms I need you to fill out first and then I will like to speak with you before I take you to see your mother" he said handing forms in Andrew's direction

"Bullshit!" Andrew shouted tossing the forms aside, "I want to see her now!" She yelled slamming her fist on the counter

"Andrew you need to calm down" Athena whispered

"If you don't calm down I will ask security to remove you."

"I. Want. To. See. My. Mother" Andrew said through clenched teeth

"You need to fill out the forms and then we need to discuss the next plan of action" 

"I don't want to fucking discuss anything!" Andrew lunged at the doctor despite Athena's hold on her shoulder. She gripped his coat, "I want to see her!" 

She felt a prick at the side of her neck and her hands went limp and fell to her sides, "I wanna see" she mumbled before crumpling to the ground.

The doctor fixed his coat. "Was that really necessary?" Athena asked lips pursed, "I would have taken her outside"

"This is not the first time we had to deal with miss Duncan's anger issues. I informed her if she did something like that again we would sedate her" he turned to a nurse behind the counter and began discussing dosage requirememts for patients.

'Oh Andy' Athena thought as she watched them put her on a gurney.

xxx

Andrew's groan caused Athena to look up from her phone. Andrew tried to sit up when Athena placed a hand on her chest, "they sedated you Andrew" Andrew let her head flop back on the bed letting out a groan

"They were going to ban you indefinitely from the ward but I convinced them otherwise. You need to get a lid on your anger, you can't just go about screaming and grabbing people"

Andrew rubbed her forehead, "is mama okay?"

"She's not conscious sweetie. They said the blockage caused a lack of oxygen to her brain and they're waiting for her to wake up"

"Can I go see her?"

"Not now Andy. They said to come back at visiting hours at 4 and a security guard has to be in the room at all times"

"No" Andrew moaned. She slammed her head into the bed repeatedly, "no no no"

Athena placed her hands on her head, "Andy, Andy. Andrew stop. Your neighbor, Jackie I think, said she would stay to hear for updates. You want me to call Elaine and tell her?"

"No" Andrew sat up, "I want to work"

Athena shook her head, "I want to work. Don't call Elaine please" Andrew begged. She hung her head down, "can we leave now?"

"Andrew you know I can't let you work. You're not in the right state of mind. I can't make you call Elaine, but I can't let you work" she put a hand on her shoulder

Andrew shook off her hand, "just don't" 

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"Can you take me to a gym? I need to let out some frustration"

Andrew followed Athena out the hospital, her head hung low. "Can you take me home instead? I just want to be alone"

Athena glanced quickly at Andrew, "sure no problem" 

"A-and can you call Elaine and tell her why I'm not working and that I'll bring my uniform back tomorrow"

Athena nodded, "are you sure you want to be alone?"

"Yeah yeah. I just need some time to process what's happening?"

Athena stopped in front of Andrew's building. She never noticed how close it was to the hospital.

"Call me if you need anything okay" Athena said as Andrew left the cruiser. Andrew barely nodded her head, "bye Athena" she mumbled before walking away.

Athena said a quick prayer as she watched Andrew walk into the building. She took out her phone and dialed Elaine's number

xxx

Andrew changed her clothes and walk towards the direction of the nearest park. She didn't feel like going to a gym surrounded by people, maybe a run might do her good.

She just needed something to tune out her mind. She bent down to tie her shoes, and when she stood up she realized she was in front of the liquor store.

'This will be perfect to drown your sorrows' one voice said. 'Or be the perfect way to start your addiction' another voice said. She felt like she was in a cartoon, with the devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other.

The voices started getting louder the longer Andrew stood outside the store. She wrapped her arms around her head and screamed in frustration. Drawing the attention of others around her. 

She turned and ran back to her apartment, slamming the door behind her.

She sunk down the door, "make it stop" she moaned to no one


	12. There Is No Rainbow Today

Athena watched as Andrew walk to the cruiser, sunglasses on and her jaw set.

"Is everything okay?" Even without seeing her eyes Athena knew she was glaring at her. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Well let's see, my mother has essentially been in a coma for three days and I can only have scheduled visits with her. So I slept like a babe all night"

"The attitude wasn't necessary"

"Neither was the dumb question" she grabbed the keys, "I need to drive today" Athena didn't even try to stop her 

"727-A-15 you have a call about a disturbance in your area at the Omega Alpha Kappa fraternity"

"Copy that dispatch"

xxx

"They're over there" someone directed them to the still fighting men

"Hey! Kill the music!" Athena shouted. The fight continued in front of them

"HEY" Andrew bellowed, "Get up! Don't make me taze your asses!" That caused them to scramble to their feet.

"What is going on here?" Athena asked

"He was hitting on my sister" one man said before throwing another punch sending the other sailing to the ground and the fight continued 

"It is too early for this shit" Andrew complained as she parted the fight. She barely got one assailant to their feet, when the other miscalculated their swing causing the blow to land on Andrew's jaw.

Andrew saw red and threw her suspect to Athena before landing a right hook on the guy's face that would have made any boxer proud. Andrew followed him to the floor hitting him in the nose twice more before reaching for her cuffs.

"We should have let them knock themselves out" Athena said as she wrestled with the other man to get handcuffs on him.

xxx

"I need you to take off the sunglasses Andrew" Hen said

"Why? I got hit in the jaw"

"I know. But it may have landed higher up than you realize. I want to make sure everything around your eye is good"

Andrew clenched her jaw as she removed the sunglasses and heard Hen gasp. "Everything okay Hen?" Athena asked coming around the corner. She stopped short at the sight of Andrew's face. Both eyes were bloodshot and dark circles surrounded her eyes. Without the glasses on it was easy to see how miserable she looked.

"Andrew"

"Is my jaw good?" She asked Hen, "yeah. Everything looks good"

"Good." She sat up and walked straight past Athena.

"Everything okay with Andrew?"

"She's had some bad news a couple days ago and its been rough. Now ask me how I'm doing with bitchy Andrew"

"Is she like a grumpy toddler?" Hen asked with a chuckle. Athena had always compared her to a 5 year old on shifts at girl's night.

Athena nodded toward the suspect Chimney was checking out, "who do you think gave him the bloody nose?"

"You're kidding?"

"In her defense he did swing at her first. I mean when she's happy its skittles and rainbows, literally. But you should have seen her three days ago. It was hell"

"Grant can we go?" Andrew asked, coming back with an ice pack pressed against her jaw.

"Have a good shift" Hen called out as Athena followed Andrew.

"Want me to drive?" Athena asked looking at Andrew holding the ice pack to her jaw, her right knuckles slightly bruised.

"Knock yourself out" Andrew said settling into the passengsr seat.

xxx

"Andrew, do you want to talk?"

"About what?"

"You didn't bring any skittles today"

"Because sergeant, there is no rainbow today. Just dark clouds." Andrew said looking out the window

"Any update from the hospital?"

Andrew took a deep breath "Tumor's still the same size. She still hasn't woken up. Still taking thousands of dollars for the treatment. So no change

Athena chewed her lower lip. There were no comforting words she could offer. Andrew reached forward and turned on the radio. Clearly she had had enough of the conversation. 

"Ask away" Andrew said after a few minutes, "I know you're just itching to say something." She could basically hear Athena's thoughts

Athena sighed, "You're not taking care of yourself. You look like literal hell"

"I'm sorry I don't look red carpet ready while my mother's in the hospital" Andrew said rolling her eyes

"That is not what I meant. Have you slept in the last three days? Have you eaten?"

"Would you?" Andrew asked turning to look at her. "Would you sleep Athena? Would you eat?" She asked

Athena kept her gaze straight ahead. "Just call me if you need anything okay? If you feel like hitting the doctor, call me. If you want to scream, call me. Just call me" she turned to look at Andrew at the next red light, "look at me Andrew" she waited until Andrew turned, "call me. Do you understand?"

"Yeah" Andrew mumbled, "light's green"

xxx

"You want to get something to eat?" Athena asked as they were getting ready to leave

"I can't" Andrew said checking the time on her phone, "its almost 4, which means time for my supervised visit. Yay" Andrew said with a straight face

"I'm sure they would stop the supervision when they realize you are no longer grabbing doctors and screaming" Athena said

Andrew looked down, "it wasn't my best moment. But I'm trying to be better"

"Do you need a ride to the hospital? I can swing by on my way home"

"No. It's alright. I need some time alone to clear my head before I visit her. See you tomorrow Thena" Andrew said before leaving

xxx

Athena had settled into bed. Bobby still had some more hours to his shift, and the kids were with Michael, so she could have a relaxing night with her book.

She was a few pages in when her phone rang. She glanced at the time. Calls at this hour were never good news.

"Hello?" She asked without looking at the caller ID

"A-Athena?" Someone whispered on the other line

"Andy, everything okay?" She was met with silence, "Andy? You there?" There was more silence. She checked to make sure the call hadn't been disconnected. It wasn't. "Andrew, you're scaring me"

"She died" she heard at last, "mama died"


	13. Annie, Let Go

Andrew quickly hung up the phone after saying those words. Athena changed as quickly as possible and went to her car to go to the hospital. Even though Andrew never asked her to come, Athena knew she couldn't just stay at home.

xxx

She had just pulled into the hospital, when she saw Andrew standing by the entrance. She stopped the car rushing to her.

"Andy?"

Andrew continued to stare straight ahead clutching the clear plastic bag with her mother's belongings to her chest. "Andrew?" It started to drizzle, "let's get to the car" Athena said moving away. She turned when she realized Andrew wasn't following her. She was still standing in the same spot.

Athena went back to Andrew, placing an arm around her shoulders, ushering her to the car. Andrew barely moved her legs and it took them almost 2 minutes to walk the ten feet to the car. Athena moved her arm to open the door. She motioned for Andrew to get in, but Andrew was still frozen.

Athena had to basically lift her into the car, which was not easy feat considering the height difference. 

She went over to the driver's side and started the car. Andrew finally turned to face her. "Athena?" She said as if seeing her for the first time. " Mama died" she whispered

"I know Andy, I know" Athena said rubbing her thigh before driving off. 

xxx

"This isn't my apartment" Andrew said when Athena finally got her out of the car

"I know. You can't be there right now" Athena said as she opened her door. She led Andrew down the few stairs to the couch.

She went for a few towels to try to dry off some of the water on the both of them. She placed the set in front of Andrew and wrapped a towel around Andrew's damp shoulders catching the water that dripped from her curls. 

Andrew was still clutching the bag to her chest. "L-let me take that" Athena said gently trying to pry it away

"No!" Andrew pulled the bag closer to her chest. "She died" she whispered again

"I know Andrew"

"When she took me in sh-she told me that I could stay as long as I like and she would love me for as long as I let her" Athena turned to Athena with tears pooling in her eyes, "but I wasn't finished. I-I wasn't finished letting her love me" Andrew cried.

Athena shushed her gently and pulled her gently to her lap, "I know Andy"

xxx

Bobby opened the door to let Harry in the house. "Go put your bag in your room. Your mom should be up soon" Bobby whispered

Harry walked down the stairs, "she's right here. Whose that?"

Bobby turned to see Athena on the couch, Andrew's head on her lap with Athena's hand in her hair. Both of them alseep.

"Harry go to your room"

Athena's eyes fluttered open. She opened her mouth to say something but remembered Andrew on her lap. Bobby led Harry to his room and came back out to the living room. "What" he whispered, but Andrew shot up. Almost hitting Athena's chin in the process.

"Andrew?"

She scrambled from Athena and stood up almost dropping the bag, "I shouldn't be here" she whispered her head moving wildly

"Andrew. Calm down okay" Athena said gently

"I need to go" she said removing the towel from her shoulder.

Athena stood up putting a hand a hand on her shoulder, "Andrew take a breath."

Andrew pushed her hand away, "leave me alone" she said shaking her head, "just leave me alone" she said before stumbling out of the house.

Athena sunk back onto the couch. "W-what happened last night?" Bobby asked confused

"Her mom died" Athena said rubbing her forehead

xxx

"And thats why I've decided I'm going strip for a living" Hen said

Athena blinked rapidly, "what?"

Hen laughed, "you weren't listening to a word I was saying"

"Sorry. I just...got alot on my mind" Athena said checking her phone

"This is the hundredth time you checked your phone. Do you have some place you need to be?" Hen asked, "or am I boring you?"

Athena sighed, "I... I haven't heard from Andrew in three days. Elaine said she took some days off. I called and texted to check up on her, but no answer"

"Everything okay?"

"Her mom died" Athena said after some moments

"Didn't she die when she was five or something like thst?"

"Her birth mother. She had a foster mother when she was 12. She lived with her still. And she died three days ago"

"And you haven't heard from her since?"

"Not since she stumbled out here." Athena said playing with her phone.

"You want to drive over there?" Hen offered

"Would you really do that?" Athena asked

"Its seems to be really eating you up. So lets go"

xxx

"I think this is the apartment" Athena said pointing to a door. 

"You think?"

"I've only been here once"

The door next to where they were standing opened and a woman appeared. "You. You're...A...Athena right? You work with Andrew?"

"Yeah" Athena recognized her as the woman who showed her the apartment the first time she came there.

"Thank God. I was just about to call someone"

Hen's eyes widened, "did something happen?"

"I was so sorry to hear about Renee's passing" she could still remember the way Andrew screamed 'she's dead!' before slamming the door in her face, "I could tell Andrew took it really hard, she was hysterical. There was crying, screaming and sounds of glass breaking. It stopped for about an hour when she went to the store I guess. And then it started up again for about a day and a half till Ms. Peck down the hall pounded on the door and told her to stop. The walls are thin so I could still hear her talking and muffled screams and sobs. But two hours ago it stopped. Just complete silence" the woman was rambling now, "I don't know if I should call the police but what am I reporting exactly? I knocked but there was no answer"

"Should we call the super to open the door?" Hen asked

"I have a key" Athena said pulling it out of her pocket.

She opened the door and the three of them entered. "What smells like stale whiskey?" Hen asked. Athena looked around the small apartment and saw Andrew passed out diagonally on the pull out couch. Her feet towards them and her head towards the window.

Her neighbour grimaced as she spotted blood coating Andrew's foot. Hen made quick work of opening the window, while Athena placed a hand on Andrew's shoulder

"Andy" she said gently shaking her. Andrew's eyes flew open. "What?" She croaked, "why are you here?"

"Because I have been calling and texting you with no response. And your neighbor was worried about you" Athena said

Andrew turned her head and saw her neighbor Sarah standing there. Andrew sat up slowly, "get out" she said

"Andrew?"

"Get the fuck out" she said standing up limping over to the window Hen had just opened slamming it closed.

"Woah"

"Andrew are you drunk?" Athena asked cautiously

Andrew turned slowly towards her, "no I'm not drunk. Its all on the floor" she said gesturing towards the ground. Everyone looked at the ground and saw broken glass littered the floor, puddles of dark liquid surrounded some of the pieces. "Now that you've seen I'm alive" Andrew said limping towards the door, "get out" she said opening it

"Andrew we're not leaving you like this. Let Hen check out your foot" Athena argued

"My foot is fine" she stressed

"Then put some weight on it" Hen said finally finding her voice

Andrew pressed both feet to the floor for a few seconds, "happy?" She asked before limpimg back to the couch, throwing herself on it and covering her head with a pillow

"I'll be next door if you need anything" Sarah said before leaving. This was too much for her to handle.

"I'll get a broom" Hen said to Athena. "Andrew get up" Athena said.

Andrew groaned digging the pillow deeper into her head. She could still hear Athena and Hen talking

"What part of leave me alone did you not get!" Andrew roared jumping up, "just leave me alone! Everyone always leave!" She screamed before hurlng a plate against the wall

"Thena" Hen said warily as they watched the pieces of glass fall.

"I asked for one simple thing! Get out of my apartment!" She screamed. She marched toward Athena, chest heaving and her hands balled in fists at her side.

Andrew and Athena were in the middle of a stare down. Both waiting for the other to back down first. "Get out of my apartment Grant"

"And leave you like this? The place stinks of booze and has broken glass everywhere. You clearly haven't showered since the last time I saw you. You are still currently bleeding" she said pointing to the the small drops of blood below Andrew's foot

"Get. Out" Andrew said stepping even closer to Athena. Hen reached for her phone, Athena told her how Andrew reacted at the hospital on the drive. She knew that if Andrew reacted that way, she won't be able to contain Andrew. She quickly dialed 911 her fingers hovering over the call button.

"I know you're scared. And I know you're hurting. But this is not how to deal with it" Athena said

Hen watched in fascination as Andrew's resolved crumbled and tears ran down her cheeks. She limped back to the couch. "My foot hurts" she whispered

"Hen?"

"You have a first aid kit?"

"The bathroom" Andrew mumbled wiping her tears

Hen pocketed her phone and went in search of the kit as Athena sat next to Andrew.

"I wanna drink so bad" Andrew said pulling out a full bottle of Jack Daniel's from below. "But I know if I start. It won't be enough. It would never be enough" she raised her hand with the bottle

"Do not throw it" Athena said placing her hand on Andrew's

Hen returned with the first aid kit and knelt in front of Andrew. She began cleaning the blood off Andrew's foot. "You want to say how you got this?"

"I stepped on something. Glass got stuck, so I pulled it out" Andrew sniffled

"It's not as bad as it looks" Hen said looking at the cut on Andrew's heel. "It shouldn't need stitches" she said wrapping guaze around it, "but you should lay off it for a while"

Andrew nodded, "Thanks"

"Pack a bag" Athena said

"What?"

"Go get cleaned up and pack a bag. I'm not leaving you here alone tonight"

Andrew rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to protest. "You say anythng besides yes, so help me God Andrew" Athena threatened  
.  
"Fine" Andrew said getting up and limping towards the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Hen whispered

"Taking her home"

"This is her home Athena. And she has clearly expressed that she wants to stay"

"Henrietta. I am not leaving her here alone. She obviously can't be here alone." 

Hen raised her hands in surrender, "fine. I'll sweep up some of this glass"

Athena bent down to pick up the bottle that Andrew left and saw a bottle of pills next to it. She rolled it around, it was prescribed to Andrew's foster mother. "What the hell?"

"I packed a bag" Andrew said appearing in the doorway. Athena dropped the bottle and pills and saw Andrew holding a small duffle bag and a stuffed grey bunny clutched to her chest.

Hen raised an eyebrow looking at the tattered bunny. "Alright, well let's go"

xxx

"Thanks for the ride" Athena said as Andrew came out the car. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this"

"Its fine. Just call me if you need anything or if something happens okay?"

"I know" she came out of the car and followed Andrew, who was still limping towards the front door. She opened the front door and helped Andrew go down the stairs

"I thought you were going to call" Bobby started but stopped short at the sight of Andrew. "Andrew? Is everything okay?" 

Athena glanced at Andrew. "Athena said I can't be alone"

"Sure. Stay as long as you need. I can go set up the guest room for you" Bobby said placing a comforting hand on Andrew's shoulder before walking away.

"Do you want something to eat?" Athena asked gently

"Can I just go lay down" Andrew said squeezing her bunny to her chest, "if thats okay?"

"Its fine"

xxx

"Towels and extra blankets are in the hall closet" Athena said as she walked Andrew to the guest room.

"You didn't have to do all of this. I can take care of myself"

"Just because you can doesn't mean you should" She looked at Andrew wince when she put pressure on her injured foot. "I can get you some tylenol if you want"

"I'm okay" she said reaching down to pull down the blanket on the bed. Athena turned to leave the room. "C-can you sit with me a minute?" Andrew asked

"Sure" Athena sat near the foot of the bed, " is everything okay?"

"Thank you for checking on me" Andrew whispered as she looked down, playing with her bunny's ears

"Anytime Andy" Athena said patting her leg, "just get some rest" she moved to get off the bed when Andrew's hand shot out and grabbed hers.

"Andrew?" The hand holding her was shaking. She looked up Andrew's entire body was trembling

"Andrew" Andrew looked up and Athena could see the tears struggling to break free.

"Annie" Athena breathed, "let go"

Andrew fell forward on Athena as something between a scream and a sob tore through her lips.

One of Andrew's arm went around Athena. Gripping her as if her life depended on it, and Athena really thought it did. Athena wrapped her arms around Andrew as sobs continued to wrack her body.

"Let it out" Athena soothed rubbing her back, "just let it out"


	14. She Was More Than Important

Andrew woke up a few hours later. She looked around with wide, panicked eyes as she tried to remember where she was. She turned slowly as she heard someone else breathing and saw Athena alseep. 

She carefully got out of the bed and went out into the hall. She briefly thought about sneaking out. But the slow building headache she had, and the throbbing pain in her foot stopped her. That and she knew Athena would just simply come and pick her back up.

She looked around the house in semidarkness and spotted light coming in through the glass sliding door. She squeezed Rain closer to her chest and opened the door.

_"So this is the room you'll be staying in" Renee said_

_Andrew slowly took in the room with its pale yellow walls, a full sized bed and a small desk in the corner. "You were expecting a kid?" She asked gesturing towards the stuffed bunny on the bed_

_"I take it you're an adult" she said with a smile, "thought it might make you feel more safe"_

_"A stuffed bunny?" Andrew scoffed tossing it aside_

_"If you don't like it. I can take it back",_

_Andrew gripped the bunny's ears, "I want it"_

_"Good because he needs a name" Renee looked at the girl, her hoodie two sizes too big, a mess of curls at the top of her head, clutching the bunny like it was her lifeline. "You could start unpacking your stuff. I have to speak with your social worker for a bit" she said before quietly leaving the room_

_Andrew gripped the bunny closer to her chest and made her way towards the window. Rain clouds were starting to gather in the sky. She looked down at the bunny in her hand, it was almost the same color. She brought it towards her nose. It smelled so clean. "I think I'll call you Rain" she whispered_

Andrew jumped at the sound of the door being opened. "Andrew?" Bobby questioned, "its the middle of the night. Why are you outside?"

She took a deep breath, "just needed some fresh air"

He sat on the patio chair next to her, "is everything okay?" He asked

"No" she whispered staring straight ahead, "its not okay. I'm sure Athena would tell you soon enough. My foster mom died a couple days ago" 

"Andrew, I'm sorry to hear that. I take it she was really important to you"

"She was more than important. She was my only sense of family. S-she was sort of my last hope. Nobody wanted the smartass with anger issues, but she took me in. She chose to love me" Andrew said pulling Rain closer to her chest even though he was already pressed to it, "she encouraged me to start high school, even though I was two years younger than the average freshman. She said she knew I could handle it, cause I was smarter than I let people believe. She was my only supporter at all my graduations, high school, university and the academy." Andrew said with a small smile, "and then she was diagnosed with a brain tumor. But she took it all in stride. Always smiled and said she was glad for the years she had lived." Andrew tried to wipe the tears that fell. "I knew eventually it would happen, but I just didn't want it to. I don't want the pain that I feel about it. I feel like I should have done more"

"Sometimes there isn't anymore you could do. And if you let that thought stay in your mind, it will damage you. When my family died, the only comfort I found was at the bottom of a bottle, but then the next morning would come and the pain, the guilt, it was all still there. It took me a long time to finally accept the things I couldn't change and the strength to live the life I had" he looked over at Andrew who had stopped trying to wipe her tears long ago. "You still remember them everyday, but the pain gets just a little bit easier everyday" he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know losing your mom at 29 is not something anyone should deal with."

"30" she cut him off, "I turned 30 two days ago"

"Y-you" Bobby was at a lost for words

"She wanted to adopt me you know. When I was 17 she wanted to adopt me. I told her no. I was just so fixed on aging out of the system and going wherever the wind blew me. By the time I realized I was still connected and dependent to her I was 22. I didn't want to put her through the stress of adopting an adult. And she always said we didn't need a piece of paper stating that I was hers when we already knew it." Andrew brought her knees close to her chest, "b-but she signed it. She did it. F-for me. It was in a sealed envelope for my birthday." Andrew threw a hand over her mouth to try to stop the sobs.

Bobby sat on the chair with Andrew wrapping his arms around her. He knew there were no words he could say to help her right now, so he just held her.

xxx

Athena had woken up in a panic. The bed was empty. The bathroom was empty. The house was quiet. True it was still early in the morning, but Andrew was a flight risk. 

She was about to go get Bobby when she saw the patio door was half open. She slowly made her way out and saw Bobby and Andrew asleep on chairs, both covered in blankets. Andrew was curled on her chair, her blanket tucked below her chin. Bobby was sprawled out on his, the blanket half on him and half on the ground. 

She gently touched Bobby's shoulder to wake him up. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking Athena slowly into focus. He groaned softly as he sat up. Athena put a finger to her lips and ushered him inside the house

"What were you doing out there?" She asked after coming in

"I came into the kitchen for a glass of water last night and I saw her out there. We talked for a bit and then we got cold so I brought out some blankets. I have no clue when I fell asleep." Bobby said glancing out at the patio, "Athena" he said carefully, "her birthday was two days ago"

Athena turned to Bobby, "what?"

"She told me last night. And apparently her foster mother had adopted her a few days ago as a suprise. I didn't know you could do that"

Athena was still looking at Andrew, "you can, but there are endless hoops you have to jump through." She looked back at Bobby, "I'm suprised she told you. She barely talks about personal things"

Bobby shrugged, "I guess she realized we had some things in common. Should we wake her up?"

"I don't want to. This is probably the most sleep she's got in a long time"

"She can't stay in the sun. That would be a horrible way to wake up"

They were still going back and forth on whether to wake Andrew up when Harry came into the kitchen, "is everything okay? I heard screaming last night"

"Everything's fine Harry"

"Then why was there screaming?"

"A friend of mine is just going through something"

_Andrew fiddled with the hem of her sweatshirt. Late night phone calls were never good. And late night phone calls from a hospital were even worse. She had been here for half an hour and was told nothing._

_"Miss Duncan"_

_"Can you just call me Andrew" she said fiddling with her phone now._

_"Okay, Andrew. We have decided to remove your mother's tumor."_

_"But you said it was not in a position to operate"_

_"At this point, it is limiting the amount of oxygen to her brain. Even if we can't remove the whole tumor, we will resect some parts. We have the best neurosurgeon at this hospital and he has said that this is the best course of action."_

_Andrew's hand tightened around her phone. "S-so when will it be?"_

_"We have it scheduled for-" he was cut off by an alarm blaring. He rushed off and Andrew followed him when she realized he was running in the direction of Renee's room._

_"No. No. Mama no!"_

Andrew shot up feeling the sun on her face. She could hear whispers, "I told you we should have woken her up before" followed by "shut up Bobby" The door opened and she saw Athena with Bobby close behind

"What time is it?"

"A little after 9."

Andrew slumped back in the chair a bit. "Do you want something to eat? There's waffles"

Andrew shrugged, "I guess" she said before getting up, following Athena. She sat at the table next to who she assumed was Athena's son. "Hey" she said giving a small wave, "you must be Harry"

"Yeah. Are you my mom's friend?"

Athena came back with a plate and syrup, "Harry, do your homework and leave Andy alone" she turned to Andrew, "this time use the fork please."

Andrew gave a smile, "thanks" she mumbled, picking up the fork. There was silence for a few minutes. Athena noticed Andrew was mostly pushing the waffles around the plate, taking one or two small bites. 

"Why do you have a stuffed rabbit?" Harry asked

"Harry!" Athena said whipping her head towards him

"It's fine Athena. My foster mom umm" Andrew looked down at Rain, "my mom, gave him to me a while ago"

"That's cool. I have a bear named Mr Snuggles" Harry said with a smile. "His name is Rain" Andrew said squeezing the rabbit. She pushed the plate away slightly, "what kind of homework are you doing?"

"Stupid math" Harry grumbled

"I'm sure its not that bad" Andrew said shifting closer to him, "I could help if you want"

xxx

Harry's homework had been long finished and was helping Bobby fix something on his truck.

"You okay?" Athena asked as she watch Andrew slightly rubbing her head.

Andrew nodded, "just a headache". She looked out the glass door, "you know the sunrise is really pretty from here."

"You watched the sunrise? Today?"

Andrew nodded "I do it when its hard to sleep. But the view from apartment pales in comparison"

Athena shook her head, "no wonder you have a headache. When was the last time you actually slept?" She watched Andrew play with Rain's ears, "don't answer that. Just go to bed" Andrew looked at her, "go get some rest Andy" she said softly

Andrew got up from the table, slowly walking back toward the guest bedroom. She turned back to Athena, "C-can you tuck me in?" She asked sheepishly. "Sure" Athena said

xxx

"Hey Thena? Do you know Not While I'm Around from Sweeney Todd?"

Athena brows furrowed in confusion, "is that a band?"

Andrew shook her head, "nevermind. Its stupid"

"If you took the time to ask, I doubt that its stupid"

"It's a song from a musical. Mama used to sing it to me sometimes when I couldn't sleep"

"I'm sorry Andy. I don't know it" 

"That's okay" Andrew said burrowing her head into the pillow. "You've done more than enough" 

"I use to sing Somewhere Over the Rainbow when the kids were younger. You want that instead?"

Andrew hummed in response, closing her eyes. Athena barely got through the first part of the song when she heard Andrew softly snoring.


	15. This Is The Best Therapy

"Where are you going?" Athena asked seeing Andrew dressed

"I'm going to work, with you"

"No you're not"

"Athena I have been in this house for a week. I'm dying to go back to work."

They had left the house three days ago actually, but that was to cremate Andrew's mother. And Andrew didn't think that counted as leaving the house. "Please. This house has no soda or skittles and its killing me"

Athena looked at Andrew, a hand on her hip, "please" Andrew begged, her eyes big and lip pouted

"Fine" Athena said with an eyeroll. "I'm leaving in 5 minutes. Harry! I'm leaving soon!" She called out

Harry appeared in the room a few minutes later. "It worked" Andrew told him with a high five

"Told you. Pouting always works with mom and the puppy eyes work best with Bobby"

"What are you two talking about?" Athena asked

"Nothing" they both said quickly

xxx

"Can I drive? Can I drive please?" Andrew begged hopping from one foot to the other besides Athena

Athena sighed, "I swear riding with you is like riding with a five year old" she said as she handed over the keys.

"Yes!" Andrew threw her arms around Athena. "I promise not to drive too crazy" she said before going into the driver's seat.

"You could promise all you want, but until I see proof, I'm not believeing it" Athena said getting into the passenger seat.

Andrew's hands tightened around the steering wheel. "You okay?"

"I'm okay. Just- I'm okay" Andrew put on her sunglasses, "this is the best therapy" she said before driving off.

"You would let me know if you feel overwhelmed?"

"Yes Athena" Andrew said with a playful eye roll. "We gotta stop for skittles" 

xxx

"You want something?" Andrew asked as she came out the cruiser

"Water"

"Soda it is" Andrew said with a grin before walking off. "Andrew I want water!" She called out 

Andrew picked up a bottle of water and a sprite for herself, but couldn't find any skittles. "Hey , have any skittles?" She asked the teenager behind the counter

He jumped as he noticed Andrew. "You okay kid?" She asked coming closer. He eyes shifted from left to right as he slightly bounced from one foot to the other. Andrew moved closer. "Don't" he said

Andrew put the bottles on the nearest shelf. She slowly placed her hand on her gun. "You want to step out from behind the counter"

xxx

Athena was out in the car playing with her fingers while waiting for Andrew. She jumped when she heard two gunshots. She grabbed her radio. "Dispatch we have shots fired"

She ran into the store, with her gun drawn, to find Andrew holstering her gun. 

"I can't leave you alone for a minute" Athena said

"He was trying to rob the store. I have no clue where the owner is" 

They heard a groan from behind the counter. Athena turned to Andrew. "You thought I killed him? I got him in the shoulder"

xxx

Andrew kept pressure on the wound with the boy's jacket, while Athena untied the owner from the back room

"Still the best therapy?" Athena asked as they heard the sirens from an ambulance

"Using a gun is therapy. I release my stress" Andrew said, "unless someone tries to shoot at me first" she added glaring at the suspect.

It took a few minutes before Hen and Chim entered the store. "We got it from here" Chimney said. Athena and Andrew went out to inform the other officers of the situation

Andrew gasped leaning against the cruiser as tears burned her eyes.

"Andy?" Athena said coming placing a hand on her shoulder

"This was similar to my first arrest when I was a rookie. I called mama right after I put them in the back of the squad car. Who do I call now?" She asked turning to Athena as tears started rolling down her cheeks

Athena pulled Andrew gently into her arms

"Everything okay?" Hen mouthed to Athena

Athena waved her off, "let's get you in the cruiser" Athena ushered her into the car. She pulled a few tissues from the glovebox and handed them to Andrew

"Do you want to go home?" Athena asked

Andrew shook her head slowly, "its okay. I'm okay" she said

"Andrew you're crying"

Andrew dried her eyes checking it in the rearview mirror, "I'm fine Thena. I just never realized how important she was to my first arrest until now"

Athena looked at Andrew still unconvinced, "we're taking it easy for the rest of the day. You so much as sniffle and I'm taking you home"

"I won't" Andrew said

xxx

"Why are there so many cars here?" Andrew asked as they pulled into Athena's driveway

Athena shrugged, "you have a terrible poker face" Andrew said, "what's going on?"

"Let's just go inside" 

Andrew stood still, "I'm not moving until you tell me what's happening"

Athena sighed. "Its for your birthday. Bobby said it was your birthday last week. Soo, the gang wanted to have something for you"

"Is there cake?" Andrew asked her eyes shining

"Yes. There's cake and soda and skittles" Athena said with an eyeroll. "Your relationship with sugar never ceases to amaze me" Athena said opening the door.

xxx

"Thanks for this" Andrew said to Athena as they watched Bobby try to show Eddie how to use the grill. "I always hated my birthday" Athena looked at her waiting for more explanation. 

"It was the day I was officially tossed into the system. And I just chose to never celebrate it. Me and mama just used to get chinese and cake and make a night out of it"

"So this is too much?" Athena asked

"I like it." She looked over at Eddie and Bobby again, "unless Diaz somehow manages to set him self on fire" she commented as she watched the flames shoot up because Eddie somehow got oil on the grill

"That boy" Athena said shaking her head. "He would really be the death of us"


	16. She Showed Me Someone Still Cared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Suicidal thoughts are mentioned in this chapter

"Andrew you did all of this?" Athena asked as she came into the kitchen

"Couldn't sleep, thought I might as well do something for you guys" she turned around with a mug, "coffee just the way you like it"

Athena hummed her appreciation as she took a sip. Bobby stumbled a few minutes later, "does it smell like IHOP in here?" He said with a yawn

"Wasn't too sure what you guys would want, so I made pancakes, some bacon, there is french toast and scrambled eggs somewhere." Andrew said looking around the kitchen, "oh yeah and I made quiche just incase"

"This is too much Andy" 

Andrew waved her off, "coffee Bobby?"

"Yes plesse" he said reaching for the cup, "what?" He asked seeing Athena's glare. He took a sip, "how did you get the colombian to taste this good?"

"I had a foster parent with a serious caffeine addiction. I watched her make coffee too many times to not learn something" Andrew said with a shrug picking up her own mug.

Athena had a quick peek at the liquid in the cup, "what are you drinking?"

Andrew took a big sip. "It's more than likely coffee" Bobby said. Andrew smiled as she took another sip. "You don't drink coffee" Athena said grabbing the cup. "Is this Mountain Dew? For breakfast?"

"We could drink Mountain Dew for breakfast?" Harry asked walking into the kitchen

"No!" Bobby and Athena shouted at the same time.

xxx

"What time did you get up this morning?" Athena asked as she drove.

"Doesn't matter." Andrew shrugged, "What does matter is that you threw away my soda" Andrew said with a glare

"You will not drink soda at 7 am in my house. That is just caffeine and too much sugar"

"727-A-15, we have a report of a jumper at the corner of Lance and 220th street"

xxx

Athena and Andrew arrived at the scene a few moments after the 118. Bobby was still ordering his team around.

"Cap are we doing the trick again?" Buck asked.

Bobby shook his head, "she's on the roof. There's no where else for you to rappel down" 

"One of you needs to get up there before she jumps" Andrew said

"Eddie gear up. I'll try to talk to her" Bobby said

"Are you sure that will work?" Athena asked

Before Bobby could answer they heard Hen shout, "Andrew! Get back here!"

Bobby and Athena turned their heads towards the noise, " she went in the building" Hen said exasperated

Athena turned on her radio, "Andrew what the hell are you doing?"

"Bobby's never going to get her down." Andrew said running up the stairs

"And you can?!"

"I could try" Andrew pushed open the door to the roof, "just let me try" she slowly walked to the woman standing on the edge. "You don't need to do this" Andrew said gently stopping a few feet away

The woman scoffed, "like you know what I need"

"You're right. I don't know what you need. But I know this isn't it. You want the pain to end. The hurt to just stop. But this, this isn't it."

"You don't get it. You'll never get it" she said raising a foot to take a step

"No!" Andrew took three huge steps forward. "I get it. I've been where you were."

Bobby turned sharply to Athena.

Andrew hadleft her radio on.

"Bobby you have to send somebody up there" Athena begged. "Chim, get the air bag set up"

"What's your name?" Andrew asked watching her put her foot back down

"Dana" she said turning her head slightly to face Andrew

"Dana, I'm Andy. Why don't you turn around and talk to me. Help me to see what's wrong" Dana scoffed turning to look down again. "Dana, Dana please" Andrew begged. She could feel tears burning her eyes as she stepped closer still. "This won't stop the pain."

"Yes it would. I'll hit the ground at a high velocity and die"

"But what about the pain of everyone around you. Their pain won't go away"

"They don't care"

"Trust me they care. It seems like they don't but someone cares." Andrew took a few careful steps forward, "when my mom died. I didn't know what to do. She was all I had. I felt like I was being swallowed and there was no way out. It seemed easier to just swim down. I didn't want to be left with the feeling of being alone, in a world where no one cared. I had made up my mind to end it all. I was going to down as many of her pain pills as I could with a bottle of Jack Daniel's" Andrew inched forward, "but you know what happened? I fell asleep. I wasn't even feeling tired, but I passed out on the couch. And when I woke up that police officer was there." She said pointing towards Athena. "She showed me that someone still cared. She showed me that I wasn't alone. She cleaned me up and took me to her home cause I couldn't be alone. She gave me a reason to stay alive."

Andrew moved till she was basically next to Dana, "she was my person. There is someone in your life that cares whether you take that step or not. Maybe you haven't met that person yet, hell, maybe I'm that person. But you don't need to do this" Andrew stretched out her hand, "take my hand" 

Andrew bit her lip as Dana still looked down. "Dana, please" she begged

Andrew breathed a sigh in relief as Dana put her hand in hers. Dana slowly turned on the narrow ledge, but somehow she missed her footing and fell off the roof. Pulling Andrew with her

xxx

"Deflate the bag" Bobby said

"Cap?"

"She's getting through to her" Bobby said watching Andrew stretch out her hand

Hen looked over at Athena who was wringing her hands together, "you can talk to her when she comes down"

Athena gasped as she watched Dana slip, pulling Andrew over the edge with her.

xxx

Time seemed to slow as Andrew fell. Her body curled inward, her arms and legs toward the sky. Somehow she ended up partially below Dana. Her blonde hair tickling her nose.

I guess what they say is true, you really do see your life flash before your eyes. Andrew could see everything as far back as she could remember, which was pretty far. A small smile formed as Andrew remembered Athena singing somewhere over the rainbow. She closed her eyes waiting for her body to hit the ground.

xxx

The 118 rushed forward as Andrew hit the bag, while Athena stayed rooted to the spot. 

"Ugh that hurt" Andrew groaned

Eddie and Chimney helped Dana off of Andrew's arm, "c-can you call my mom?" Dana asked 

Hen and Bobby slowly sat Andrew up, "I'm fine" she said as Hen asked her a myriad of questions. "Just got the wind knocked out of me. It is not as fun as it looks"

"Bobby started to deflate. We thought you would have taken the stairs down" Hen said

"Where's the fun in that?" Andrew asked with a smirk slowly getting to her feet

Hen left to go find Athena and Bobby turned to Andrew, "Andrew" he started gently, but Andrew stopped looking at him when she saw Athena

"No need for tears Grant. I'm fine" Andrew said looking at Athena's face

"You wanted to kill yourself" she blurted out

"Wha- why...why would you think that?" Andrew asked looking nervously between the three of them

"Your radio was on" Athena said before reaching and turning it off. "We heard everything"

Andrew hung her head down, "if we didn't come over that night..." Athena trailed off

"Yes. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't know how to make it stop. But I meant what I said up there. You made me not want that anymore"

Athena wrapped Andrew in a bear hug, "if you ever think about doing that again, you call me."

Andrew squeezed her back, "I promise. If it ever gets bad again, I'll let you know." She took a slight step back, "sadly you're stuck with me" she said with a smile

"Good. I don't need a new partner after less than a year"

"Next time tell _the good captain_ to wait before deflating the bag or I would have been gone"

"Andrew you can't joke about that"

"I'm not. I swear I felt the ground when I fell" she said rubbing her back, "Thena I swear I'm fine. Stop worrying" she turned to Hen, "you guys have more ice packs?"

"I worry about her ability to compartmentalize" Athena said as she watched Andrew follow Hen holding her lower back

Bobby rubbed her shoulder. "That's just how she deals with things"

"It's not the right way" Athena snapped

"Then encourage her to talk to someone"


	17. It's Quiet Uptown

"Can I talk to you and Bobby for a momemt?" Andrew asked after Harry had gone to bed.

Athena and Bobby exchanged nervous glances, "sure. Is everything okay?"

Andrew fiddled with her fingers, "I've been thinking. Maybe it's time I go back home."

"Did something happen?"

"No everything's fine. You guys have been great and Harry's great, but, it has been two weeks and I do have an apartment. It's not like I'm homeless" Andrew said with a small chuckle.

Bobby took a deep breath, "if this is something that you're ready for"

"I know I can handle it" Andrew cut him off

"How can you be so sure?"

"A-athena?" 

"Just _this_ morning I found out you thought about committing suicide and now you want to go back to your apartment" Athena was not convinced, "how am I supposed to know you won't think about it again?"

"Athena" Bobby was trying to diffuse the situation

"This is why I didn't tell you in the first place" Andrew hissed

Bobby stood between the two women, "alright let's just calm down for a second"

"You didn't have to. I would have put it together eventually." Both Bobby and Andrew turned to Athena, "I found the pills when we went over there that day" she clarified

Andrew sighed. "I really meant what I said Athena. Was I in a bad place after mama died? Yes. Did I contemplate taking my own life because I couldn't handle the pain? Yes. Did you change my outlook on things? Yes. You showed me that I don't nees to think like that. You took me in when you didn't have to. It's hard to think no one's there for you, when two people who have no relation to you take you in. You and Bobby have been nothing but nice and understanding with me. But Athena, I don't want to do it anymore. I really think I should be in my own space so I could work through it without crutches."

"If you promise to talk to someone, I will be comfortable about you going back to your apartment" Athena said

"I read about this rage room in-"

" **Talk** to someone" Athena emphasized

"I know the name of a good therapist" Bobby said, "I could give you the number tomorrow" 

"Thanks" Andrew said giving Bobby a quick hug, "I'll just walk with my stuff tomorrow and go home after shift" she continued looking at Athena

"Alright. If that's what you want to do"

"It is" Andrew smiled, "good night guys" she said before going toward the guest bedroom. 

"Is it bad that I'm going to miss her cooking" Bobby said. "Ow" he said when Athena hit his side. "Why were you always so against her cooking?"

"You remember when you made your late night muffins before Buck came back to work?"

"Yeeah"

"Something like that. But instead she wakes up at that time and stays awake until its a reasonable hour then make breakfast"

"Oh. Well now I feel guilty for eating. How does she work if she barely sleeps?"

"I dunno. She's probably one of those short sleepers. But honestly I'm a little concerned"

"Athena if this is something she wants to do, you have to let her do it" he said hugging her slightly. "Let's go to sleep" he said

xxx

"Sir can you put the bag down" Andrew ordered somewhat breathless

"This is my bag" 

"A woman's purse?" Athena said cocking her head, "let's not go through all this. Give back the purse"

"I had enough of this" Andrew said reaching for her tazer. She shot it at the man and waited till he stopped seizing before taking back the purse. Athena gave her a look. "We chased him down for 2 blocks. Did you really want to run again?" She asked

Athena rolled her eyes before calling for EMTs. "I mean I didn't have to taze him. Could have let the two of you run about for a bit" Andrew quipped. Athena swatted her shoulder

Andrew took the bag. "I'll carry it back to the owner" Andrew trudged back about a block and a half before she spotted the owner. 

"Ma'am I believe this is yours. If you want to press charges or file a report, there are some forms you need to fill out."

"Thank you so much. You know its not everyday you see a mother-daughter police duo"

Andrew's eyes bugged slightly, "I- Yo- sh." Andrew sputtered "Thanks, we get that alot" she finally answered

She turned around to see Athena walking back with suspect. "I was going to drive to you" Andrew pointed out

"Were you?" Athena asked before pushing the man into the backseat

xxx

"You know what I never get" Andrew said biting into a taco, "why do we eat this stuff when your husband is basically Bobby Flay"

Athena turned to Andrew, "because he has a job that doesn't require cooking for you"

"I'm just saying we could swing by the fire station every once in a while. You get to **_see_** the good captain" Andrew said wiggling her eyebrows, "and I get food"

Athena laughed, "you are just too much."

"Meh" she shrugged, "you know you love me" She looked over at Athena, "the lady with the purse today thought we were mother and daughter"

"What?"

"I mean I kinda see it." Andrew said looking between the rearview mirror and Athena, "but you would have had to have me with a really tall man, cause you're like 5'4" and I'm 5'10"."

Athena laughed. "There is no resemblance Andy" she got serious for a moment. "Are you really okay to go back home?"

"I think I am. I promise I will call you or Frank and make an appointment. Bobby gave me the number. I'm going to be okay Athena. Just know that if I don't feel like cooking I will stop by"

xxx

"Let me carry you home" Athena said when they were leaving the locker room

"Thena, you don't have to. I can call an Uber" Andrew said waving her phone

"I know. But I want to"

"Remember to call me or Bobby if you need anything" Athena said when they parked outside of Andrew's building

"I know Athena. You told me twice already. I'll be okay Thena"

"I know. Just don't hesitate to reach out if you need anything or become too overwhelmed"

"I will." She opened the car door, "I'm leaving now. Good night Athena" she said softly

"Night Andy"

Andrew walked into the building clutching Rain to her chest. She really hoped she didn't run into Sarah tonight. Andrew knew she had to apologize, but that was for a different day.

Andrew reached into her pocket for the key and opened her door. The first thing that greeted her was the sense of clean. 

Andrew looked around. All the broken glass was gone. The alcohol cleaned up. And it smelled like - "Athena" Andrew mumbled.

The second thing that greeted her was silence. There was no one waiting up for her. No one leaving a plate of food in the microwave for her. There was no one else here.

xxx

Athena sat in her car infront of Andrew's building for God knows how long before her phone rang, "Andy?"

"It's quiet uptown" Andrew whispered through her tears


	18. Chapter 18

"I keep thinking we should have a plain clothes day" Andrew said as she fixed her belt, "this is just too much damn work to put on"

Athena let out a small scream and stopped walking causing Andrew to bump into her. "What's going on?"

"C-cl-clown" Athena stammered

Andrew looked up and saw a man dressed as a clown enter the station she turned back to see Athena's face. "You're scared of clowns" Andrew said with realization, choking back a laugh. 

The clown moved towards them and Athena cowered behind Andrew.

"Can I help you Mr..." Andrew started. She could feel Athena gripping her shirt tightly

"Winkles"

"I'm going to need your real name sir"

"My real name is Alex Winkles, my clown name is Mr Winky. I just came here to report that someone stole my car"

Andrew heard Athena let out something similar to a whimper and smirked, "maybe you should talk to those officers over there. Cause we might not be the best help for you" She waited until the man had walked away, "Thena you could let go of my shirt now"

xxx

Andrew fought back a smile as she drove. "Soooo" she glanced at Athena, "clowns" she said before giggling

"It's not funny. It is a legitimate fear"

Andrew laughed. "I'm not denying that. But you damn near ripped the shirt off my back while you were hiding"

Athena glared at her and Andrew laughed even harder. "Are you done?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Andrew said composing herself "i shouldn't laugh at others fears no matter how weird they may seem"

"Thank you"

"But **clowns** Athena?" Andrew asked turning back to her

"I had a bad experience when I was younger and that's all I am going to say about it" Athena explained

"How many people know about this 'legitimate fear' that you have?"

"No one. And I would like to keep it that way" Athena huffed

"So I'm the only one that knows about sergeant Grant's fear of clowns" Andrew said glancing over at Athena

"What are you afraid of?"

"Oh no no. This is about you sarg. Cowering at clowns" Andrew laughed again. "I mean I would get dogs or heights. But clowns" Andrew said before going into a fit of laughter.

Athena rolled her eyes. "I honestly didn't think you had fears"

"I'm not having this conversation with you" Athena said looking out the window. "How was it being at home?" She asked changing the topic

Andrew chewed her lip, "I can't sleep in the bed. Its just- I tried. But it smells like her and I'm not ready for that yet. I know that one day I have to, but I just can't"

Athena placed a hand on Andrew's arm, "it will get easier with time"

"727-A-15 we have a report of a building collapse at Atlantic Blvd."

Athena grabbed the radio to respond to dispatch.

"Building collapse?" Andrew questioned confused, "was there an earthquake we didn't feel?"

xxx

"What the hell?" Andrew muttered. They had arrived at the scene only to see that half the building had collapsed. Chunks of rubble littered the area around it. There was a triage station set up a few feet away, where paramedics were treating the injured

"What happened here?" Athens asked as they made their way to Bobby

"Building just gave out."

"I'm sorry, It gave out?" Andrew asked, "Is this a usual thing that I never heard of?"

"Never seen it. One time we had a floor fall 2 storeys down because the owner used cheap material. But half a building" Bobby said scratching his head. "I have to get back to search and rescue" Bobby said before rushing off

"What exactly is the protocol here?" Andrew asked

"Keep traffic moving and help people find their loved ones"

"This is crazy" Andrew mumbled before reaching for her radio. "Dispatch, we're going to need more units at the building collapse at Atlantic"

xxx

"Duncan! What are you doing?!" Athena called out. Andrew was walking over some of the rubble. She stopped in the middle of it and started moving large pieces of it.

Athena rushed over, "what are you doing?"

"There's someone below here" Andrew said moving a final piece. She paused at the lifeless eyes that stared back at her. "There was someone below here" she knelt down closing their eyes.

"This is the second casualty" Athena said

Andrew looked at the rubble she had just moved. "I know I'm pretty fit, but does it look like I can move parts of a building alone?" Andrew looked closer at the pieces, "there isn't even any metal here. I have seen more sheetrock and thin concrete than anything else"

"So cheap building material and two people die because of it" Athena started

"Looks like someone's being charged with involuntary maslaughter" Andrew finished

xxx

"Did you figure out who the building belongs to?" Athena asked

They had come back to the station to follow up on the building collapse.

"Looks like the building belongs to a Steven Moore" Andrew said turning the monitor for Athena to see, "so I guess Mr Moore has some explaining to do."

"The Steven Moore who owns like 4 buildings around LA?" Athena asked

"The one and the same. The man probably has millions and chooses to cut cost when building" Andrew leaned back in her chair.

Athena sat on the edge of the desk next to her. "What are you thinking?"

"He's not going to just confess to using cheap material. I mean people died Thena, and homicide is already all over this"

"He's probably going to lawyer up and get off before they even charge him" 

Andrew drummed her fingers on her thigh, "remember what I said about that plain clothes day?"

Athena cocked her head in confusion. "It was when you were having your clown meltdown" Andrew said waving her off. "No one's gonna run from cops if they don't know that they're cops." Andrew said with an eyebrow raised

"Andy... You said it yourself. Homicide's already on this."

"Oh please. Detectives don't remember how it is on patrol. People will clam up and run away before they even ask a question. Let's just have this one day. Please Thena. We just need to talk to the people who built it." Andrew begged, pouting her lip. 

Athena chewed her bottom lip. "Fine" she said throwing up her hands, "I'll talk to Elaine" 

"Thank you" Andrew called out spinning around on her chair


	19. Plain Clothes Day

"Ready to go?" Andrew asked

"Yeah. I'm just" Athena looked up at Andrew, "Are _you_ ready?"

Andrew looked down at her clothes. "Yes. Why would you ask?"

"Because you're standing in front of me in sweats, high tops and a v- neck" Athena said with a raised eyebrow

"First off, these are nice sweat pants. Secondly, it is a plain clothes day. I'm sorry that my definition of plain clothes is this and yours is long lined cardigans, ankle boots and what is that leather pants?" Andrew asked leaning near Athena's leg

Athena shooed her away. "I mean where are you gonna put your gun?" Andrew asked

"Back here" Athena said moving the waistband of her pants, "same as you"

"Well then let's go" Andrew said walking away

xxx

"You know where we have to go?" Athena asked as Andrew drove

"Yeah. I'm thinking start from the bottom up. Suppliers, then contractors, the architects. I have the address here" she said tapping her temple. "We have to head to Southeast Construction first.

"You know this is going to be hell right?"

"Wouldn't be fun if it wasn't" Andrew smiled

xxx

"Can I help you ladies?"

"You heard about the building that collapsed 2 days ago?" Andrew asked

"Who hasn't?" The man answered with a small laugh. Andrew saw his eyes quickly shift.

"Good. Because I heard that you were the one who supplied the material" 

"N-no"

"No?" Andrew questioned, "because we heard this was the place to go when you need cheap material"

"W-what is this?"

Athena took out her badge, "LAPD sir. And we need to ask you a few questions. Do you have somewhere we could talk privately? Or would you rather take a ride to the station?"

"We don't need to do all of this. I- I can tell you right here. Some contactors came, they asked for materials, they paid and I gave it to them. It was the cheapest material but I don't question people's buying choices."

Andrew smiled, "look how easy that was. You know the name of this contractor company?"

xxx

"I mean the name sounds made up" Andrew said, "Best General Contractors Limited? It sounds like a 5 year old thought of that."

"Made up or not, we need to talk to them. Cause they have a lot of questions to answer"

"Before that I need a donut" Andrew said, "doing this sugar-free is a crime to myself"

Athena turned to Andrew, "I haven't seen you eat anything more than skittles all week"

"I got a little bit more sleep than I'm used to"

"Really? How come?"

Andrew shrugged. "It just happened. I think months of exhaustion are catching up"

xxx

Andrew and Athena walked onto a building site where the contractors were working. Andrew and Athena were barely there for five minutes when someone catcalled Andrew.

Andrew rolled her eyes as the man came closer. She gripped his face pushing him away. "You take one more step and I'm arresting you"

"LAPD" Athena said taking out her badge. "Who's the owner?"

The man backed away. "He's in there" he pointed to a makeshift office in the corner of the yard.

"God" Andrew groaned, "sometimes I hate men"

"I second that" Andrew said opening the door. She spotted a man sitting behind a desk, "you're the owner here?"

"Who's asking"

"LAPD detectives" Athena answered causing Andrew to raise an eyebrow and look at her.

He leaned forward slightly, leering at the two women, "you two are detectives?"

Andrew wrinkled her nose in disgust. She clapped her hands in his face, "our eyes are up here"

"What can I do for you _fine_ detectives?"

"We heard from Southeast Construction that you bought the material and did the building on Atlantic?"

"What about it?"

"That building collapsed two days ago and killed two people" Andrew said her arms crossed

"I heard. Don't see how it affects me?"

"How it affects you?" Athena asked incredulously. "People died because a building that you and your company built, just fell apart"

"We build what the architect designs and what the owner pays for."

Andrew rolled her eyes. "You want someone to blame? Then you're looking for Madison. David Madison. Only architect Moore uses."

Athena turned to Andrew and with one look Andrew knew what she was thinking. "Get up. We're taking you in for questioning"

"You're arresting me? For what?"

"No one is arresting you" Andrew said with an eyeroll. 

"You sure?" He smirked at Andrew, "I won't mind if you use your handcuffs on me"

Andrew sighed. "I'm gonna slap somebody" she muttered as Athena led him to their cruiser.

xxx

"You talk to Frank as yet?" Athena asked

"Yep. Every Thursday for an hour after my shift."

"Is it helping?"

Andrew shrugged, "It does. Having an impartial person to talk to" she glanced at Athena. "I promise I'm getting better"

"I don't want you better. I want you healthy, mentally"

Andrew nodded gripping the steering wheel tighter. "Isn't that our architect?" Andrew asked pointing to a man rushing to his car.

Athena was out before Andrew stopped the cruiser.

"Where you going?" Athena asked slamming him against his car.

"N-no-nowhere" he stammered

"Yeah well it seems to me like you're trying to leave before we can talk to you"

"Y-you're hurting me" he said moving his hands to where Athena was still holding his collar

Andrew placed a hand on Athena's shoulder. "We know you did the plans for the building on 25th."

He held his hands up, "I didn't do anything"

"Well we heard from the contractor, who heard from the hardware store owner that you were the one who did it"

"I didn't. I did a plan and Moore said that's not what he wanted. He brought a different building plan and gave me ten grand to sign off on it"

Andrew and Athena exchanged a look, "and you did that with no questions asked?"

"My kid was sick"

"You do know you're confessing to accessory after the fact?" Andrew asked

He hung his head. "We're going to take you in for proper questioning" Athena said before carrying him toward the cruiser.

xxx

"Look at this" Rick said raising the volume on the tv in the breakroom

Steven Moore was on, proclaiming his innocence. "We haven't even questioned him" Athena said throwing her hands up

"A guilty conscious needs no accusers" Andrew said. She glanced back at the tv, "good luck to the ones who have to question him" she turned to Rick. "Wait. That's you" she said clapping him the back. "Good luck Rick" she called out over her shoulder as she left.

"She's an ass" Rick grumbled

"Hey! That's my partner" Athena said giving him a look, "and she's right. Good luck" she said sarcastically, "we already did most of the grunt work" she said before leaving


	20. It's Not Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda sorta accidentally posted a chapter earlier that I was just playing around with. I'm not even sure when and if to put it in. Sorry about that 😅

"Whenever we're in briefing we always get stuck with a dumb assignment" Andrew mumbled

"So we now have statements from contractors and archietects brought to us from Athena and Andrew" Rick said.

"I could just feel the dumb case floating our way" Andrew whispered

"So you two mind picking him up from one of his buildings downtown?"

Andrew dramatically fell on the chair next to her, "why me?!" She moaned causing everyone to laugh

xxx

"This is going to be fun" Andrew said sarcastically. She looked around the parking garage. "I hate multi level parking" she shuddered, " we couldn't park a block away"

"Seriously of all the things that scare you. This is it" Athena said motioning with her hand, "and we can't do this on the street."

" This does not scare me I just don't like them okay. They make me feel anxious" she turned when she heard a door open.

"Mr Moore" Athena said moving closer, "I'm sergeant Grant, this is sergeant Duncan. We are here to bring you in for questioning"

"I'm not suppose to talk to you" he said moving to his car

"Sir, we have to bring you in. We have evidence that you used subpar building material leading to the death of two people. We can get a warrant if you want, but that would lead to a bigger scene. And we know you would like this to be handled quietly" Andrew said walking towards Mr Moore until they were less than a foot apart. "We have an unmarked vehicle, we are not using handcuffs, this can all go smoothly" Andrew gestured toward their cruiser

"I know my rights. I don't have to come with you, because you have no warrant"

Andrew rolled her eyes. This was going to be a challenge. Before she could open her mouth the ground started shaking.

The shaking was too violent to be anything less than a 7.0 and of course they had to be standing in one of Moore's unsound buildings.

There was a groaning sound and Andrew turned to see a crack forming in the ground. She pushed Athena toward the cruiser for cover. She was about to take a step towards her when the ground gave out below her.

Andrew screamed as she fell with the ground.

xxx

Athena groaned then coughed as she breathed in dust. Her head felt like it was full of cotton and there was something heavy, pressing in her foot. She fumbled around for her radio, "Duncan" she groaned

She was met with silence. She sat up slightly and tried to move but her foot was completely trapped under what she now knew was a small part of the roof. She flopped back on the ground "Duncan" she groaned again

She finally heard a faint moan in response, "Thena. Radio's busted. Think I landed on it when I fell."

"Fell?"

"The floor, roof of the other level, it fell. And I fell with it"

"Are you hurt?"

"I landed on my shoulder. You good?"

"My ankle's stuck. And my side feels sore" Athena grunted as she still tried to pull her foot free.

Andrew groaned. She lifted a hand to the back of her head and felt blood. Her side had a stabbing pain similar to the time she broke her ribs, but she wasn't about to let Athena know.

There was silence for a few minutes. "You ever been in an earthquake before?"

"Too many to count" Athena said, "I'm radioing for help" she heard

The shaking started again and Andrew had nowhere to take cover before the floor gave way again.

xxx

The 118 arrived at the scene of the damaged building. Bobby spoke to the incident commander, "what do we have captain?"

"We have the 127 and 117 here doing search and rescue. We had a call about officers being down in the building, but the aftershock came before we could get ID and location"

"You got on to Athena?" Hen asked as they entered the building.

"I tried to, but she never answered. She and Andrew are probably busy somewhere else.

They started toward the parking garage as that was the only area unchecked thus far.

"LAFD! Call out!" Bobby called

They heard moaning coming from near the door. Eddie and Chim ran to the sound. Buck walked forward, "woah" he said. It looked like there had been a sinkhole in the middle of the garage, taking cars and everything else with it.

"This is going to be a mess" Bobby said. "Buck get a line set up"

A black SUV got Hen's attention. "Wilson! Get geared up" Bobby said

She got a harness on, but couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity of the SUV. Just before she followed Bobby into the sink hole, something on the dashboard caught her attention.

_"Girl you know she starts the day with skittles in cruiser"_

_"What?!" Hen asked with a laugh_

_"And a colorful post it that says 'seize the rainbow'"_

Hen's eyes widened, "Bobby!"

xxx

Athena woke up to the faint sounds of a powersaw. She groaned and tried to move, but the pain in her ankle and a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Thena, don't try to move"

Athena blinked as she tried to focus on the person in front of her "Hen?"

"Yeah its me. We're gonna get you out of here okay?"

"Bobby" she groaned

"He's here. Just don't try to move."

"Hen do you have her?" Bobby said through the radio

"Yes. She's as good as she could get"

"Get her out of here before there's another aftershock"

"Copy cap" she signalled for someone to bring over a back board. After Hen had strapped her onto it, she felt Athena grip her hand, "where's Andrew?"

"Let's get you out of here okay?"

xxx

Hen spent the next few minutes outside in triage checking Athena out. "Hen? Where's Andrew?"

Hen averted her eyes, "can you wiggle your toes?"

"You have asked me that three times"

"I'm just going to red tag you, because you have a concussion, and you might have another serious head injury. I also don't want you laying around here all day"

"Henrietta. Why are you ignoring me? Where is Andrew?"

Hen sighed, "Bobby just said it's not good"

"Not good? L-like is she already at the hospital, not good? They haven't found her, not good? Is Bobby doing a hail mary?"

"Let's get you ready for the next ambulance" she turned to meet Athena's glare. "You're not answering me, and its scaring me"

They both turned at the sound of Bobby's voice. "Athena, no" Hen said trying to stop her friend from looking, but it was too late.

Athena gasped at the sight of Andrew on the backboard being carried by Bobby and Eddie.

xxx

"Bobby!" Hen turned to Bobby, "its Athena's cruiser" she said pointing to the SUV. Buck tried to look into the hole, but the ground around the edges crumbled away. "I'll check around the cruiser" Hen said moving toward some of the rubble near it.

"Cap, there's somebody down here" Eddie said reaching for his flashlight

"Andrew" he whispered, "Diaz! You and me are going down!"

"Bobby! Athena's here. You have eyes on Andrew?"

"I see her, but it's not good"


	21. I'm Staying

"So the x-ray shows no signs of tearing in your muscles or ligamnets. Your ribs are just bruised, no fractures. Your CT showed no head injury." The doctor said reviewing the chart, "the paramedic that brought you in said she found you unconscious. What's the last thing you remember?"

"There was an earthquake" she said slowly, "I woke up after the first wave and then there was an aftershock and I woke up to the sound of the saw"

"Do you remember how long you were unconscious for in those periods?"

Athena shrugged, "maybe a couple minutes after the earthquake. I don't know how long after the aftershock"

He made a few notes, "so I'll send someone in to splint your ankle"

"W-what about my partner?"

"All I can say is that she's in surgery"

xxx

Bobby came into the hospital after the building had been cleared and evacuated. He made his way to the nurses station, when he saw his wife.

"Thena? What did they say?"

"Dislocated ankle" she said lifting her foot in a cast, "a couple of bruised ribs and a concussion"

Bobby sat next to her, "what did they say about Andrew?"

"Surgery. It has been 5 hours and all they could say is surgery" Athena clenched her fist. She now understood why Andrew reacted the way she did in emotional situations. She turned to Bobby, "when are you going to tell me what happened?"

***Five hours earlier***

"Andrew" Bobby whispered. He knew that head of curls anywhere. She was at the last level of the 4 storey parking garage. She was basically skewered to another person with a rebar. The guy below her was laying on his back facing them and Andrew's body was slightly curled toward his. Her arms dangling just around the man's ears. Bobby turned to Eddie, "Diaz! You and me are going down!"

"Bobby! Athena's here" he heard through the radio, "you have eyes on Andrew?"

"I see her, but it's not good" Bobby said

" Cap you're good to go down" Buck said

Bobby slowly lowered himself into the hole. "The floor's just crumbling away like styrofoam" Eddie commented as they went in, raising a hand to protect his head from being hit.

"That's what happens when builders try to cut cost" they lowered themselves until they were almost level with Andrew. The rebar had pierced through her right side, at least a foot of it was sticking out of her back. Bobby could also see the hair at the back of her head coated in blood. "Pulse is thready" he commented, "check on the other guy Diaz"

Eddie shook his head before moving, "rebar went through his chest Cap. He's as good as gone" he turned to Andrew, "how are we getting her out? We can't just slide her off"

"That would cause her to bleed out before we even get out of this hole. She's already lost too much" Bobby said taking note of Andrew's already pale complexion and the pool of red that was gathered below her. "Buck! Come down with the saw" Bobby ordered through the radio. They moved as carefully and quickly as possible to cut Andrew free.

"Bobby, blood's still coming out. I thought the rebar would block the blood flow for the time" Buck said confused as blood could be seen rolling down the rebar onto the guy below Andrew

Bobby had almost cut off the top part of the rebar, "cutting the rebar is shifting her. Hold her steady"

When Buck grabbed her shoulder to steady her a faint moan was heard, "Andrew? Stay with us okay. Just hang in there Andy" he soothed

"Hen do you have Athena?" Bobby asked through the radio

"Yes. She's good as she could get"

"Get her out of here before there's another aftershock"

"Copy cap" he heard

"Another aftershock and none of us would be safe Cap" Buck said

"Well then we better move faster" Bobby said

xxx

After a few minutes of cutting at the rebar they finally had Andrew free. It took them a while to figure out how to put her on the back board. Laying her on the left side would ease the pressure off the short piece of rebar still in her right side, but laying her on the left side caused Andrew to let out soft, barely audible moans.

At the end the rebar outweighed whatever pain she had on her left side, as Eddie placed her on her left side. When Bobby moved her left arm, he felt her fingers curl slightly around his. He looked down. Her eyes were barely open and unfocused. "We got you Andy." She let out a pained whimper, "Just stay with us okay?" 

Bobby and Eddie lifted her out as Buck and Chimney stayer to look for more survivors

xxx

"You're not answering me, and its scaring me" Athena said

They both turned at the sound of Bobby's voice. "Athena, no" Hen said trying to stop her friend from looking, but it was too late.

Athena gasped at the sight of Andrew on the backboard being carried by Bobby and Eddie.

Her hair was covered in dust and blood. Her face was pale and her eyes half opened and glazed over. Her left arm was held close to her body by Bobby as her right one hung limply off the side. The gauze wrapped around the rebar was coated in blood. It was clear that Andrew had already lost too much blood

"Andrew" Athena scrambled to get up, but Hen held her back. "You have to stay still Athena"

Athena bucked and squirmed in Hen's grasp as she watched Bobby and Eddie load Andrew into an ambulance.

"I'll go with her Cap" Eddie said as he boarded the ambulance, "stay with Athena" he said before closing the doors

Bobby turned around to see the now teary eyed Athena being held in place by Hen. He was almost near Athena when Buck called for help over the radio. He looked at Hen and she gave a thumbs up. "Get her on the next ambulance" he said before going back in the building

***Present time***

An hour had passed and the rest of the 118 had arrived at the hospital. Athena winced as she shifted in the uncomfortable chair.

A surgeon finally came out, "family of Andrew Duncan?"

Athena hauled herself out the chair and limped to the doctor. "Is she?"

"She's stable. Surgery was touch and go for a little while, some major blood vessels were punctured with the rebar." The surgeon sighed, "honestly she's lucky she was already missing her kidney, because the rebar went right through, where her kidney should have been. We had to resect a part of her liver to try to contol the bleeding" Athena placed a hand over her mouth, "her left shoulder was dislocated and 2 ribs on her left side have been fractured. The worst of it is"

"That's not the worst part?" Athena asked

"She hit her head. Hard. She had a subdural hematoma. We have drained the blood. But we are worried that there may be some bruising on her brain. We are a bit concerned that she hasn't come out of anesthesia yet"

"W-what do you mean come out?" Bobby asked, by now the rest of the team had gathered around Athena.

"Usually patients show reactions to external stimuli after surgery, whether small or large. Andrew has shown none. She is breathing on her own, for now, which is a positive sign"

"Can I see her?" Athena asked

He looked around at the small crowd, "only two of you"

Everyone stepped back as they all knew it would be Bobby and Athena.

xxx

"I don't want to say it" a nurse said a few minutes later, "but visiting time is up Mr Nash"

"Thank you. We'll be back first thing in the morning"

"I'm staying" Athena said without looking away from Andrew. Bobby turned back to her confused, "I talked to a nurse when you went to update the team. I'm staying"

"Athena... you can't"

"Why not? You stayed after I was attacked. I'm staying"

"Which means I know how uncomfortable it is. Athena you are injured. I won't let you spend the night on a cot"

"I'm not asking your permission Robert" Athena snapped

"Athena" Bobby didn't want to start a fight, but she was being unreasonable

"Bobby, she has no one else. I'm not leaving her alone" she said brushing a few curls away from Andrew's face.

Bobby threw up his hands and huffed . "I can't" he said as he left the room.

xxx

"That carrot do something to you?" Hen asked as she watched Bobby aggressivly prep for lunch.

"What?"

"You're going a little crazy with the knife there" she said motioning to his hand, "everything okay? Something happen with Athena or Andrew?"

"I would never know" he said going back to aggressively chopping the carrot

"Did something happen?"

Bobby slammed the knife down, luckily none of the team was near by. "She is being unreasonable. She's injured and insists on staying in the hospital on a cot. I tried telling her the night of the earthquake that it wasn't a good idea, but she didn't listen"

"She can be stubborn" Hen commented

"I've been there everytime I m off for the past 3 days to see how Andrew was doing and if everything was okay, and she refuses to speak to me. She doesn't even look at me." Bobby ran a hand over his face, "I know she's concerned about Andrew but she's not thinking about herself"

"Won't you do the same if it was Buck?"

"Yeah. But he's like a son to me..." Bobby trailed off

"Their partnership goes deeper than just friendship. You didn't see her that night we went to Andrew's place after her mom died. You didn't see her when Andrew had that breakdown after finally coming back to work, or when Andrew talked that woman off the roof. Andrew's almost like a daughter to her. Do you really expect her to leave her literally all alone in the hospital?"

Bobby sighed as he slumped against the counter, "Am I a terrible husband for not noticing?"

"I won't say terrible. Just a little misguided" Hen said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Talk to her" she advised.


	22. She'll Be Okay, Right?

"Come on lovebug, its time for school and mommy's running late"

"Where are you going?"

"Mommy's late to go get her happy pills" she said ushering Andrew to the car

"How come your happy comes in a pill mommy?" Andrew asked cocking her head to the side

"Lets not ask anymore smart questions"

***

"Andrew? Why are you still here?" Her teacher asked as she got ready to leave for the day

"My mommy didn't come as yet. She said she'd come, but she isn't here"

"Maybe I could call her. Do you know her number?" She dialled the number Andrew gave her. She called 2 times and there was no answer. "Maybe I can call your dad"

"He left a long time ago"

Andrew's teacher sighed. She didn't want it to come to this, but she had no place to carry Andrew but to the police station.

***

"Can you tell me your mommy's name?" The officer asked gently

"Anna" Andrew mumbled

"Can you describe mommy to me?"

"She's tall. And has brown skin and brown eyes like me and a cut on her forehead that kinda goes sideways"

The officer's eyes widened, "give me a second sweetie" she rushed over to another officer, "remember the jane doe we found that OD? I think that's her kid" she said pointing to Andrew

______________________________________________

Andrew sat on the stairs on the porch.

"I already told you people since day one. I want nothing to do with that little brat. I haven't spoken to my son in years, I sure as hell don't want to take care of his bastard kid."

Andrew covered her ears, but it didn't drown out the sounds of her grandmother's complaints. It was a few minutes before her social worker, Cindy came out holding a small garbage bag with Andrew's belongings

She crouched next to Andrew, "guess we have to find you a new home kid"

Andrew solemly nodded and followed her to the car "Thanks for the birthday present grandma" she whispered taking one last look at the house

_____________________________________________

"What you got there Drewy" Ben said before grabbing her book

"Give it back" Andrew said. But Melissa already pushed her away, "shut up"

"Give me back my book you idiot" Andrew said swinging her arms

"Look at that baby Drew knows how to fight" Ben said before pushing her to the ground before starting to rip pages out of her book.

Andrew screamed. It took her forever to finally save up to buy that book. She broke free of Melissa's grasp and lunged at Ben

***

Her social worker glared at the 9 year old "he ripped out all the pages in my book" Andrew grumbled

"Andrew you made him swallow two of his teeth" she scolded

"And he gave me a fat lip so we're even"

"Yeah and now I have to find you a new home. You can't stay here anymore, that was your third strike here" she drove away from the house, "third home in less than 8 months" she grumbled

Andrew crossed her arms, "I told you that group homes would be a bad idea"

______________________________________________

"There's nothing here to eat for breakfast" Andrew said

"Well when you constantly eat when am I supposed to buy more"

"Between the two of us, which one looks like we eat more"

Lou got up from the couch and grabbed Andrew's arm, "look smartass" he dragged to the door, "get to school" he said pushing her out the door

"I hope you choke on your fat" Andrew spat before going to school, hungry for the third time this week

______________________________________________

"Kid we ran your prints, social worker's on her way to pick you up"

Andrew grunted in response.

It was about a hour before Cindy showed up. "How stupid can you be?"

"Clearly not as stupid as you" Andrew said rolling her eyes, "cause it took you guys two weeks to figure out I was living on the street and not in that rat shack you left me in"

Cindy wanted to scream, "listen, do you know how hard it is to find a home for you. Either your mouth or anger gets you in trouble at every home. 4 group homes. 5 different foster parents. 2 families. All in the span of 7 years. Are you trying to set a record? You have been bounced around more times than any other kid I've had. I found one more foster parent willing to take you. One more! And this is your last chance Andrew. If you get kicked out, I am putting you in a group home and leaving you there. Do you understand?"

"Whatever. I'll age out the system in 6 years"

***

Cindy knocked on the door, "best behavior" she whispered to Andrew

The door opened to reveal a slightly older parent than Andrew was used to

"Andrew this is Renee. Renee this is Andrew" Cindy said making quick introductions

______________________________________________

"Everything okay?" Renee asked causing Andrew to jump. "It's the middle of the night"

Andrew pulled Rain closer to her chest. "I can't sleep" she whispered

"Did something happen?" Renee asked stepping into the room

Andrew shrugged. "I just can't"

"Maybe you should try lying down first" Renee said with a small smile as she came closer to Andrew

"What are you doing?" Andrew asked moving to the other side of the bed, eyeing her skeptically

Renee held up her hands, "I didn't mean to scare you, just thought some comfort might help"

"Next time give some warning" Andrew snapped, but Renee just smiled, "you mind if I hold you"

"Do whatever you want"

Renee gently pulled her close to her body choosing to ignore how stiff Andrew was. _"Nothing's gonna harm you. Not while I'm around"_ she sang gently

Andrew's eyes widened in shock. No foster parent had ever sang to her. She didn't even know this song but something about it made her feel safe and warm. That feeling made her eyes feel heavy.

Renee's arms tighten around the sleeping girl. "Sweet dreams Annie" she said brushing away some curls from her face.

______________________________________________

"You're supposed to be going into the 7th grade right?" Renee asked one night over dinner

"Yes" Andrew mumbled, still looking down at her plate

Renee took a deep breath as Andrew went quiet again. It had been 2 weeks and Andrew had yet to say more than three words at a time to her. "Do you like that class?"

"I guess" Andrew shrugged

"I saw you reading my copy of Jane Eyre the other day. How do you like it so far?"

"It was fine"

 _Was_? "You finished it already?"

Andrew nodded.

She had never heard of a 12 year old reading Jane Eyre, much less that fast. "Have you ever had an aptitude test?"

"Why?" Andrew asked finally looking at her

"Because I think you're smarter than you would like people to believe

______________________________________________

"I talked to your teacher today" Renee said as she placed the groceries on the counter

Andrew turned to her slowly, "whatever she said I did, I didn't do it"

Renee laughed. "She wanted to discuss your grades"

"My grades aren't that bad"

"No. They're excellent. Andrew you've been at the top of the honor roll for two years. Why didn't you say something" 

Andrew shrugged and looked away. "Doesn't matter"

"Annie, why aren't happier about this?"

"I'm two years younger than everybody there I don't need anymore reasons for them to not like me"

"Forget those kids. With these grades you could get into any college you want"

Andrew looked back at Renee, biting her lip. "You really think so?"

Renee squeezed her hand. "I know so"

______________________________________________

"There she is" Renee said coming over to Andrew, "the youngest officer in Chicago PD"

"Mama" Andrew whined scrunching up her nose, "if only I could get this hair to fit under this stupid hat" she grumbled

"Are you going to kill me for being proud of you" she took another picture of Andrew. "Show them how special you are"

______________________________________________

"Annie? Aren't you in work?"

"I am. I just arrested a suspect. I chased him for two blocks and arrested him. My first arrest all by myself" Andrew boasted

"Are you suppose to be calling me?"

"Not really, but, my TO's talking to some other officers" Andrew saw him waving her over, "I gotta go mama. Love you" she said before hanging up

______________________________________________

"You want me to go undercover?" Andrew asked

"Just something simple. A lot of street workers have been overdosing on something we haven't seen. We just need someone to work the streets for a bit so we can gather some intel"

"And you chose me?"

" Bradford vouched for you. Said you're the best he's seen. Its probably only going to be for 6 months at best. You just work at night and you get to go home every morning. Plus you get time and a half"

"Well count me in" Andrew chuckled, "what's the worst that could happen"

______________________________________________

Andrew whimpered and tried to turn as the pain suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Try not to move Annie"

"Ma..."

"Shh. I'm here. Just relax"

"Wha-" she groaned

"They found you in a factory. God Annie. I knew this was a bad idea"

"M'fine"

"You are not fine. I have not seen you in two and a half years. And now you're covered in injuries. What happened?"

Andrew blinked as she tried to remember but her mind was just blank. "I-i don't remember" she looked toward Renee franctically. "Why can't I remember?'

Renee gently brushed down her hair with her fingers, "I'm sure it will come soon enough. It's probably just the stress of all of this"

______________________________________________

"Hey Bradford"

"The purpose of sick leave is not to call me, Drew"

Andrew chuckled. "Yeah I know. Field sergeants get a 25% pay raise right?"

"Yeah" he answered confused

"And I'm eligible to take the exam?"

"Andrew what is this about?"

"I just- I need that pay raise"

_"What are those pills for?" Andrew asked after she had been placed on the couch. She knew she missed alot being undercover. "I hope it's new blood pressure medication, cause those last ones did nothing"_

__

_Renee wringed her hands and sighed, now would be a good time as any, "about six months ago I started having these headaches, insomnia and blurry vision. I thought it was just stress of not knowing where you were or if you were alright."_

__

_"So its stress meds?"_

__

_"Not exactly Annie. They found a brain tumor"_

__

_Andrew shot off the couch, which she instantly regretted after feeling pain shoot through her leg and side. "When were you planning to tell me?"_

__

_"Well I couldn't call you when I found out now could I?"_

__

_Andrew flopped back on the couch, "does anyone else know?" She whispered_

__

_"No. Besides you and I no one knows"_

__

_Tears burned her eyes when she realized Renee had to go through this alone. "I'm sorry ma" she cried wrapping her arms around the woman_

__

______________________________________________

"So this is home for the time being" Andrew said looking around the small apartment

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"Pull-out couch. You take the bed"

"Annie"

"Mama, you know I barely sleep anyway"

Renee sighed, "so did you talk to your new captain?"

"Yeah. I called her yesterday. Apparently I have to work with a partner. I told her I don't think I'm fit to train a rookie, but she said its another field sergeant" Andrew said with a shrug

Renee grabbed her hand to force Andrew to look at her, "when you go to work tomorrow, you will not be a smart-ass"

"Me? When have I ever?" Andrew said with a smirk

"God bless the person that has to work with you. They will need the patience of a saint" Renee teased

______________________________________________

"I know its uncomfortable, but you still need to try and get some rest" the nurse said as she entered the room

"I know" Athena sighed, "is everything okay?"

"I'm just here to check her vitals."

Athena watched as the nurse moved from machine to machine. "Everything looks stable"

"What does that mean? Everyone keeps saying she is stable for the past 3 days"

"I'm sorry. There has been no sudden improvement, but her blood count has increased which is good and like we said before she's breathing on her own. Those are all good signs."

Athena sighed looking back at Andrew

"Looks like someone's here to see you again"

Athena turned to see Bobby at the doorway. The nurse excused herself as Bobby entered the room. "Hi" he whispered, Athena still continued to look down at Andrew.

Bobby moved closer placing his hand on Athena's iwn, grateful when she didn't pull away. "I'm sorry for being upset with you. I understand why you stayed. It's the same reason I stayed with you and why I visited Buck so often when he was crushed by the firetruck. You care about her" Athena leaned gently into his side. "I really am sorry"

Athena turned her hand to squeeze his gently. "It's okay"

"Any changes?" Bobby asked as they both looked down at Andrew in the bed. Her skin no longer looked as pale as it did three days ago. Her left arm was in a sling with multiple IV lines running from her right hand.

"She's still 'stable'. Whatever that means. Her blood count increased though"

Bobby nodded. "That's good." He looked back at Athena. "Have you eaten yet? I could run to the cafeteria and see if I could get you something

Athena shook her head "I think I need a proper shower and clean clothes" she said finally looking at him

"Y-you want to come home?"

"Just for tonight. I thought about it and if she was awake she would have told me, 'why are you sitting here with a busted ankle when you have _the good captain_ at home'" Athena said imitating Andrew causing Bobby to laugh.

"I never understood why she said it like that?"

"During our first two weeks as partners I came to work late with a hickey and she started it since then" she looked back fondly at Andrew

"You know she'll be okay right?"

"I know" she interlaced their fingers, "let's go home"

Before leaving they stopped at the nurses' station, "if anything changes at all, call me. No matter how small"

"Will do"

xxx

"Are you comfortable?" Bobby asked as he watched Athena settle on the bed

"I'm fine. My side's bothering me a little"

Bobby left the room to get Athena some tylenol. "This should help"

Athena took the pills and cuddled into Bobby's side and quickly fell asleep

It was a little after 4 am when the phone rang causing the two to jump awake.

Athena scrambled for the phone. "Hello?"

"You told me to call if something happened. You should get here as quickly as possible"

Athena got off the bed, "what happened?"

"We'll explain when you get here" she said before hanging up.

"What is it?" Bobby asked

"We need to go"

xxx

Athena gripped Bobby's hand as they made their way closer to Andrew's room.

"Its going to be okay" he whispered

As they turned the corner Athena dropped Bobby's hand and gasped


	23. Promise To Be Here When I Wake Up

Andrew was seated up slightly with the help of the bed. She lifted her head slowly when she heard a gasp. "Thena" she rasped, "where you been?"

Athena covered her mouth with one hand and gripped Bobby's hand again.

"You gonna stay out there all day Athena?"

Athena limped into the room. "How bad?" Andrew asked noticing the limp

"Just dislocated. Nothing compared to you though"

"I have to out do you somehow" she said with a chuckle before grimacing and holding her side. "Heard Bobby had to drag you out here kicking and screaming"

Athena rolled her eyes, "there was no dragging"

"No. But I like to imagine it. Can you tell me why you stayed here when you could have been home with _the good captain_ "

Athena and Bobby shared a look before laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Athena said the same thing last night before she left" Bobby explained

Andrew wanted to laugh, but it hurt her too much so she settled for a smile, "so you knew what I would say and still chose to stay."

Athena looked down, "how do you feel?"

"You made them shave part of my hair" she answered with a mock glare, "don't you know that it was my best feature"

"Hair grows back" Athena answered, "and plus its so thick you barely notice it"

Andrew nodded and her eyes tightened in pain. "Should I get a nurse" Bobby asked

"No. Just some pain. Nothing I can't handle" Andrew said her eyes still closed

"But still, you're probably in alot of pain"

"She doesn't take drugs" Athena said at the same time Andrew said, "I don't take drugs"

Bobby nodded in understanding, "I'm going to call Hen. She said she wanted to know if there were any changes" Bobby said before leaving the room.

Athena sat partially on the bed, "what hurts?"

"Everything" she moaned, "my head's killing me. My back feels sore. Left side hurts cause of the shoulder and ribs. My ride side has this throbbing pain because they decided to open the rebar hole to a 6 inch incision, not to mention the hole in my back"

"Andrew you could take something. Maybe have them monitor you" Athena suggested

Andrew shook her head, "too risky. The nurse promised to be back with tylenol and heating pads" As soon as the Andrew finished speaking, a nurse walked in. "Speak of the devil" Andrew muttered.

"I got it" Athena said taking the heating pads as Andrew swallowed the pills. "Remember to call if you need anything else" she said before leaving

Andrew mumbled a response as Athena placed the heating pads on her left side. Andrew let out a breath. "How does that feel?"

"Better" Andrew said closing her eyes. She reached out and grabbed Athena's hand. "Thanks for staying with me" she whispered

Athena brushed back some of Andrew's curls, "get some rest Annie"

"Promise to be here when I wake up?" she asked as she closed her eyes again.

"Promise"

Bobby came back in the room a few minutes later, "Hen said she would be by later" he stopped when he saw Athena put a finger to her lips

"She just fell asleep" Athena whispered

"So I guess we're spending the rest of the day"

Athena's silence confirmed his guess. "I'll go get us some coffee" he said before kissing on the cheek and leaving

xxx

Andrew blinked open her eyes. The room was slightly darker than when she fell asleep. She tried to move and ended moaning in pain.

Athena waa by her side in an instant. "What's wrong?"

"Just moved too fast. What time is it?" 

"Just a little before 5" Athena said softly

"Only 5?" Andrew turned slowly to face Athena. "You changed clothes"

Athena let out a small laugh "Well you've been asleep for a day now. I changed when you were having a MRI"

"You spent the night again?"

"Yep. Bobby too" Andrew looked down to see Bobby asleep, slouched uncomfortably in a chair near the foot of her bed. "The 118 gang was here earlier"

Andrew nodded. "W-what did the MRI show?" 

"Well" Athena started, taking Andrew's hand, "you baffled a team of neurologists. They spent a couple hours looking for brain damage from your hematoma."

"And?"

"I think they're just going to classify you as a medical miracle. Your brain's fine. Absolutely nothing is wrong up there"

"Except for the bald spot" Andrew said with a smile as she closed her eyes.

Athena laughed. "It would grow back" she felt Andrew's hand start to go limp. "Get some rest"

"Promise?" Andrew mumbled

"I'm not going anywhere"

xxx

"Did they say I could leave yet?" Andrew asked

"Need I remind you, that you had major surgery a week ago" Athena said with a stern look.

Andrew sunk back on the bed, "yeah, but Thena" she whined, "the doctor said my incision looks good and healing nicely and my brain's beyond fine. Why can't you ask them if I could go home?"

"Because you just had surgery Andrew"

"I don't like the food here" Andrew pouted

"Oh please. You somehow got Bobby to bring you lunch every day since you woke up"

Andrew's eyes brightened, "Bobby"

She waited until Bobby came back into the room. "Bobby?" She asked using her biggest, pleading eyes, "can you ask them if I could leave now?"

"Umm" Bobby looked nervously between Andrew's pleading face and Athena shaking her head no. "Shouldn't we wait until the doctor decides"

"But you can just ask" she pleaded

"I mean... I guess it won't hurt to ask"

"Unbelieveable" Athena sighed

Just then the doctor walked in. "Thank God" Athena said, "can you tell her she can't go home"

"I don't see why she can't" he said looking through her chart, "everything is healing as it should"

"Yes!" Andrew did a fist pump before groaning in pain.

"See" Athena pointed out

"Once she refrains from those actions. I don't see any reason why shouldn't be able to go home. Are your parents able to check your incisions and bring you to follow-up appointments?"

Andrew faltered. "Yes" Bobby answered

"Well then thats it then. I'll have someone bring over your discharge papers"

"I guess I don't have to ask where I'm going to be recovering?" Andrew asked glancing between the two.

xxx

_Andrew felt weightless for as the floor gave way. It was almost similar to the time she fell off that building._

__

_Except this time she slammed into a slab of concrete a millisecond later._

__

_She moaned a few minutes later when she heard Athena calling her name. Her left arm was completely immobile. She felt around with her right hand and found pieces of her radio._

__

_"Radio's busted. I think I landed on it when I fell"_

__

_The more she talked to Athena the sharper the pain in her head felt. She reached her fingers gently to the back of her head and winced when she saw red coated on them._

__

_When the aftershock hit she tried to take cover. She wrapped her right arm around her head and turned on her right side._

__

_The ground beneath her seemed to crack open as it fell another storey. She rolled off and screamed as something dull pierced her right side_

"Andrew, you ready to move?" Bobby asked

Andrew looked around. They were in Athena's driveway. She nodded and looped her arm around Bobby's shoulder

"Argh. Take it easy" Andrew muttered as Bobby helped her out of the car

"Sorry" he said placing her gently on her feet

"Wait" Andrew said she was about to turn around when the pain stopped her. "Where's Rain? I'm not staying anywhere without Rain"

"Who's Rain?"

"My bunny. My grey bunny. We have to go get him" she said moving to get back into the car.

"Calm down Andrew" Athena said. "We got your stuff while you were sleeping" she pulled the bunny out of the bag, "I have him right here"

Andrew grabbed it from Athena, nuzzling her nose into it. "It's okay. We can go now"

Bobby eyed her, "alright then"

"Where's Harry?" Andrew asked as she limped into the house.

"Michael's" Athena answered, "you want skittles?"

"Yess" Andrew said reaching for it, "you guys finally bought good snacks" she said opening it.

"I put your bag in the guest room" Bobby said, "you ready for lunch"

"Yes please" Andrew said.

_Andrew's eyes opened when she felt someone touch her side. She tried to move away from the touch but it caused pain to explode in her right side._

__

_"Try not to move. I'm just checking your incision" someone said softly_

__

_Andrew turned her head slowly and saw a nurse, "wha-" she started but her throat hurt to continue._

__

_"You were injured in an earthquake. Do you remember that?"_

__

_Andrew nodded slowly. She tried to lift her right hand to feel the back of her head but the nurse stopped her, "we had to shave a small part of your head to drain the blood."_

__

_Before Andrew could ask anything her doctor walked in. "Good to see you awake. Your mom refused to leave your side. She just left actually" he said pointing to the cot at the side of her bed. Andrew furrowed her brow before turning. 'Athena' she thought. "I see in your medical file you don't want any medication that may be addictive?"_

__

_Andrew nodded. "Well I'll let the nurse get you some tylenol and a heating pad. Can you update the family while you're at it?"_

__

_"Wait" Andrew croaked finally finding her voice, "don't tell her I'm awake. Just tell her to come"_

Andrew let out a low moan as she laid down in bed. "I'm not sleeping tonight" she panted.

"Found some tylenol" Athena said shaking the bottle slightly. Andrew grabbed it, taking out two, swallowing them dry.

Athena watched her worriedly. "I've been through worse Athena"

"I know you have. How can I help? Do you want me to get the heating pack?"

"Just distract me. Did they ever get Moore?"

Athena looked down, "Moore's dead. He was umm stuck below you. The rebar went through his chest"

"Damn. He deserved to pay for what he did, but not like that" she squeezed her eyes shut. "How scared were you when you found me?"

"I didn't. I wasn't even conscious. Bobby and Eddie found you. Hen refused to say what happened to you or if you were okay. Then you didn't wake up for three days"

"I'm sorry" Andrew said closing her eyes

"It's not your fault" Athena looked down.

_Athena tried to steady herself as the shaking started. She reached out a hand when she saw Andrew turn to her._

_Instead of grabbing her hand Andrew shoved her toward the cruiser. She hit the side-view mirror before falling to the ground. Barely getting time to cover her head before the roof came crashing down._

"Why did you push me?" She asked

Andrew cracked open an eye to look at her. "What?"

"When the earthquake started, you pushed me toward the cruiser"

Andrew closed back her eyes. "Next to the cruiser...was sa-safer...than out in the open." Andrew's breathing was slightly labored, "I tried to follow you" she panted

"Just relax" Athena soothed as she held Andrew's hand. It was a few minutes before she noticed Andrew's breathing was starting to even out, "get some rest Andy, I'll be here when you wake up"

Andrew gripped Athena's hand, "night Thena" she whispered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a different idea for this chapter but I decided we all needed Andrew awake and okay


	24. You Treat Her Like Your Daughter

"I got it" Andrew said as she shuffled out of the car. They had just come back from her follow up appointment and everything was healing well. She had one more day before she could remove her sling. 

"So what time is everybody coming?" She asked. Bobby and Athena usually had a 'family' get together once every two months at their house and Andrew insisted they shouldn't cancel because of her.

"Michael said he was here with Harry" Athena said as she opened the door.

"Mom!" Harry called out rushing to hug her

Andrew slowly made her way down the stairs. "Everything okay?" Bobby asked watching Andrew hold her side taking a few deep breaths. "I just feel sore everytime they touch my incisions"

"Andy" Harry said rushing to hug her. "Can't do hugs just yet Harry" she said with a sympathetic smile

Michael appeared, "Hi. Don't believe we've formerly met. I'm Athena's ex husband Michael" he said stretching out his hand. Harry had talked extensively about 'Andy' but he always assumed it was a man

"Andrew. Thena's partner" Andrew said gently shaking his hand, "but just call me Andy"

"Alright Andy." He turned to Bobby, "Buck said something about bringing a dart board?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go call him" he said before walking off

xxx

Athena watched Andrew shy away from Denny and Harry blowing up balloons.

"Andrew okay?" Hen asked

"I don't know. I think she's afraid of balloons." Athena whispered. They both watched as Andrew shrieked when a balloon burst. 

"Sorry" Denny said

"I'm going over here" Andrew said pointing to Bobby, "before you two kill me" she grumbled under her breath

"Andy!" Athena called out, "you afraid of balloons?!"

Andrew turned and sneered at Athena, "laugh it up. Its more plausible than yours" she yelled back limping towards Bobby

"What's your fear Thena?" Hen aaked turning to her friend

"Nothing" Athena said quickly taking a sip from her glass. 

"I don't believe that. But okay" She watched Andrew hold her side after laughing too hard at something Chris said. "Andrew healing okay?"

"Yeah we went to her follow up this morning. They said everything is going as it should. She just needs to take it easy." She paused, "for some strange reason the doctor seems to think that we're Andrew's parents" 

"You never corrected him?" Hen asked

"I honestly didn't have the heart too." 

"I mean I kinda see it" Hen said

"Not you too" Athena laughed

"I mean look at it. She could have gotten her height from Bobby. The complexion is a combination of the both of you. All three of you have brown eyes. Those curls I don't know, maybe a gene anomaly. She has that determined stubborness from you" she said before getting hit on the arm by Athena, "the need to always do good from Bobby. And honestly you treat her like your daughter"

"I still don't see it" Athena said shaking her head. "and we don't treat her like a daughter. We're just helping out a friend"

Andrew moved toward Hen and Athena, "if I knew Buck was going to teach them balloon darts I would have stayed in my room"

Hen's eyes widened at the term 'my room'. "You're really scared of balloons?"

"The popping is too unpredictable" she said. "What are you two talking about?"

"Athena's about to tell me all about her secret fear"

"I was not"

"I'll tell you for the right price" Andrew said with a sly grin

Athena turned to Andrew, "you will do no such thing"

"Buy me skittles" Andrew mouthed to Hen. She watched Bobby teach the boys how to throw the darts properly. "I'm honestly surprised you two let Buck of all people teach your sons darts" One of the darts Denny threw missed the board landing on the grass. "Even Eddie's smart enough to not let Chris join"

Hen hopped up. "Buck? We need to talk"

xxx

"Andrew? What _are_ you doing?" Athena asked giving Andrew one of her famous looks

"Yoga" Abdrew said turning slowly to her

"Did they clear you for exercise?"

"No. But- 

"Then why?"

"I read it could help speed up the healing process." Athena raised an eyebrow. "I'm tired of being stuck in here"

"Andy you were seriously injured. You have a literal hole in your body. You had a major surgery to fix it. It's okay if you take some time to heal"

Andrew sighed. "Can you braid my hair?" She asked, "it keeps getting in my face and I really don't like feeling that bald spot"

"Come on" Athena said cocking her head toward the house.

Bobby entered the house a few minutes later to laughter. "What's going on?" He asked

Andrew laughed, "Athena's attempting to comb my hair. We have succeeded in breaking a comb"

"That was not my fault" Athena said, "your hair has a mind of its own"

Bobby laughed, "I can offer no help or advice for this, so I'm going to go shower" he kissed Athena's cheek and touched Andrew's right shoulder before walking away.

Bobby turned back to see the two women still laughing as Andrew tried to give Athena instructions while handing her a new comb.

_"Andrew seems pretty comfortable here" Hen observed appearing by Bobby's side._

_"Yeah. She didn't have anyone at home to bring her to appointments and check her incisions, so it made more sense for her to just stay here."_

_"I get that, but you guys never did that for us when we got injured" Hen said with a smile_

_Bobby turned to her wide eyed, "I'm only teasing Cap. I know she's like a daughter to you and Athena"_

_Bobby hummed as he continued looking in the fridge for something. 'At least he didn't deny it' Hen thought. Before Hen could say something else Buck appeared._

_"Hey pops" he said sheepishly rubbing his nape, "I may or may not have touched the grill and now there's alot of smoke"_

_"You kids will be the death of me" Bobby grumbled before walking off._

_Hen watched the scene from her position. "Ooh, you're in trouble" Andrew teased causing Buck to stick out his tongue in response. Athena swatted his shoulder gently, "be nice" Buck pointed to Andrew, "she started it" he whined defensively._

_Hen shook her head. She didn't know how any of them didn't see that they were all in some kind of family._


	25. May

Andrew adjusted her headphones before she stretched. Her incision was mostly healed and she was sure she could them to sign off on her going back to work soon.

"And Athena said yoga won't help" she muttered before standing up. She opened the sliding door stepping into the house.

She turned around to close the door when she heard a scream. She turned around and saw May

"Who are you?!" She screamed taking out her phone

"No no wait" Andrew said moving closer. She could see May had already dialed 911 "Don't call 911. You're May right? I'm your mom's partner"

May scoffed, "yeah right. My mom's partner is some guy named Andrew" she said lifting the phone to her ear

"Right. That's me" Andrew said. "Hang up the phone"

"As if" 

At that moment the front door opened and Athena and Bobby walked in with groceries..

"Thank God, Thena tell her not to call 911"

"May? What are you doing? Hang up the phone"

May confusedly pulled away the phone fron her ear she could still hear the 911 operator saying hello. "Why?"

"Cause that's my partner. No need to call 911"

"Sorry false alarm" May muttered into the phone. "You're partner Andrew, is a woman?" May asked

"Yeah" the three of them answered together. "I know. It's weird" Andrew said. Andrew turned to Athena, "why have we never met before?"

"Everytime she came to visit you weren't here" Bobby explained with a shrug

"Yeah well, you guys should have told her that Andrew is a woman. She was going to call the police" Andrew said before going to the fridge to take out a water bottle.

May stood confused between all the adults. "Can someone just fill me in here? Where's Harry" 

"He's at the Anderson's" Andrew answered. "I'm Andrew, you're mom's partner for about? How long has it been Thena?"

"About a year" she answered starting to unpack the groceries

"Bought my cookies?" Andrew asked searching through the bags. She grinned when Bobby handed her the pack. "So yeah like I was saying" she turned back to May, "been you're mom's partner for about a year. I've staying here for about a month because during the earthquake we were in an unstable bulding and I fell like 3 storeys down and got skewered to another person with a rebar. And your mother doesn't think I'll take care of myself if I stay at my apartment." Andrew finished with an eyeroll

"I do not think. I know" Athena said. "You would be over exerting yourself and you would take twice as long to heal."

"Meh" Andrew shrugged. "I'm going to go shower. Nice to finally meet you May" she said before walking off.

"I'm even more confused. Does she live here?" May asked

"She's just staying with us for a bit" Athena answered. "Why didn't you say you were coming to visit?" She asked finally moving to hug May

"It was supposed to be a suprise. I guess the suprise was on me"

xxx

"So you joined the academy at 20?" May questioned over dinner, "why?"

"I just felt the need to serve and protect my comunity and I saw no better way of doing it"

"Sounds kinda intense. Did your family support that? You becoming a cop so young?"

The three adults exchanged a look. "One hundred percent. My mom... she supported me every step of the way"

The rest of the meal continued in comfortable silence before May spoke again. "What's it like being undercover?"

Andrew's eyes clouded momentarily.

_Andrew limped to higher ground. Every step she took caused more blood to gush out of her thigh. The sound of bullets were echoing in her ears._

_She fired a shot down into the madness below before her side exploded in pain. She was knocked off the platform from the force of it. Her mouth open in a soundless scream as she fell_

Andrew blinked. "Something I never want to repeat again" she answered simply

xxx

"Athena they cleared me for regular activities" Andrew said as she followed Athena into the house. "That means I can go back to work on Monday"

"Andrew you had surgery 5 weeks ago. There was a hole in your side. I don't care if they clear you to go to the moon, you're not going to work on Monday"

"Why not?" Andrew whined, "the doctors cleared me. The people with the medical degrees told me I could"

Athena turned around and jabbed a finger in Andrew's right side. Andrew bit her lip to stop from whining. "Low blow Thena" she turned to May, "tell your mother I can go back to work"

Athena rolled her eyes, "tell Andrew to give it another week"

"I'm not getting in the middle of it" May said moving to get a snack.

"Thena I'm fine to go back to work"

"Desk duty" Athena said

"I would rather chew off my own foot" Andrew snarled. "Just let me go to work. Please Thena Please" she begged

Athena sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you" Andrew said throwing her arms around Athena.

"Yeah yeah. Come help me with dinner"

xxx

Athena narrowed her eyes as she watched Andrew talk to other officers on the way to their cruiser. "What?" Andrew asked turning around, "I could feel your eyes on me from the locker room"

"Don't think I didn't see that wince when you changed into your uniform"

Andrew gasped in mock horror, "Athena you watched me change?" But she was met with a raised eyebrow, and Andrew sighed, "I just moved my arm too fast. I swear I'm good now"

"Mmhmm" Athena hummed walking past Andrew, "I'm driving"

"Can we at least get skittles?" Andrew asked following Athena.

Athena had barely drove out of the station when they got a call from dispatch.

xxx

"I now understand why they needed us" Andrew commented as they watched the officers still trying to separate the two fighting men

"Stay in the cruiser Andy. You're still healing"

"And leave you to get pummelled by king kong over there, no way" Andrew followed Athena out of the cruiser

"Sir you need to calm down" Andrew said reaching to grab his arms. He swung back, an elbow slamming into Andrew's side.

"Gah!" She stumbled back clutching her side. Athena rushed to her partner, while other officers detained the man.

Andrew was gasping for breath as she tried not to cry from the pain.

"Andy" she gently moved Andrew's hand away, "you're bleeding"

xxx

Andrew lay back on the hospital bed. "This is so stupid. The ambulance ride wasn't necessary" she said turning to Athena.

"You had surgery 5 weeks ago and you went to work against my advice and now you're bleeding. You were going in that ambulance"

"I just popped the last few stitches. I'm fine"

Athena gripped Andrew's cheeks turning her face. "Andrew, you are injured. You are in pain. You are not fine. You're going home"

"Thena no" Andrew said slightly sitting up

"Maynard's orders. She said if you step foot in the station in the next two weeks, she'll fire you on spot. And even if she didn't say, I was going to drop you at home."

"I can't believe you called Elaine" Andrew said with a pout

xxx

"Hey" May said seeing Andrew and Athena walk through the door. "What's going on?" Her mom was still in her uniform but Andrew was in the clothes she left in this morning.

"Athena and Maynard are overreacting" Andrew said with an eyeroll

"You got hit and started bleeding again. We are not overreacting"

"Is everything okay?" May asked

"Its fine" Andrew waved her off "just a couple stitches got knocked out. I'm fine"

"Either way you're not going back to work. Watch some tv" Athena said. She kissed May's forehead, "I'm going back to work. Keep an eye on her" 

Andrew sat on the couch when they heard the door close. 

"Do you want me to get you something?" May asked sitting next to Andrew

"No. I'm good" Andrew said even though her side was throbbing. She just needed a distraction. "You have a car right?"

"Yeah" May said slowly turning to Andrew

"Want to go out?"

xxx

"You're sure you could drink that?" Andrew asked as she opened the door

"Kinda late Andy. He's already half way through" May said gesturing to Harry's mostly empty cup before taking a sip of her own drink.

"If you end up staying up-" she stopped abruptly when she saw Athena waiting at the bottom of the steps. A hand on her hip and an eyebrow raised.

"Hey Th-Thena" Andrew said giving her a small wave, but Athena remained emotionless

Harry zoomed past the two. "Mom! Mom! Look what Andy bought me" he said before taking a huge sip, "it's sugary and kinda tastes like coffee, but its not coffee." He took another sip, "but it tastes so good and there was whip cream but that's finished. And we and we" Athena clamped a hand on his mouth silencing him. "Where have you three been?"

"We just went to the mall" May said quietly

"Did any of you think to call me or Bobby to let us know where you were. Seeing as Bobby was suppose to pick up Harry from school, but somehow when he got there Harry was gone."

May sheepishly looked towards Andrew, "she signed him out"

"May take your brother to his room" Athena said with a tone that left no room for excuses. May ran down the stairs grabbing Harry's hand. "And don't let him drink anymore of that thing" she called out after the two of them. Harry was practically vibrating.

"Athena, now let me explain" Andrew said slowly coming down the stairs, "May and I were just going to the mall and we drove by Harry's school and I remember he said that they were going to play dodgeball around that time and he doesn't like it"

"When did he tell you that?"

"Last night, after dinner when you and Bobby were washing te dishes. But anyway, all he needed was an adult to sign him out so" she shrugged, "we did forget to call Bobby"

"Doesn't explain why you're now getting home at" Athena checked her watch, "8:30. Harry's school finishes at 2"

"We may have watched a movie or two, did some window shopping and ate and then we got some, I'm not even sure what this is. May talked me into buying it" Andrew said tilting the cup in her hand

Athena was still giving Andrew one of her famous glares. "I'm sorry. As the adult I should have been more responsible"

"Why is Harry bouncing in the hallway?" Bobby asked coming into the room. He saw Athena still glaring at Andrew, "where have you three been?"

Andrew sighed before repeating the story.

"Well I'm glad you guys are home safe. Even if I would have liked a heads-up" Bobby said

"Sorry Bobby"

"Go to your room" Athena said

Andrew scrunched up her nose. "I am not a child"

"If you were I would have grounded you but I can't so go to your room" Athena said pointing towards the guest room

"But Thena" Andrew whined

"No buts"

Andrew sulked before moving to her room, grumbling all the way.

Bobby rubbed Athena's shoulder. "I swear it's like having a third child." She said

"Four, if you count Buck" Bobby corrected


	26. Harry

Andrew tossed the remote back on the table, flopping back on the couch. There was nothing to do in the house. May had gone back to college two days ago. And Andrew still had a week left on her medical leave.

She groaned when she heard her phone ringing next to her.

"Hello?"

"Andy?"

"Harry what's going on? Whose number are you calling from?"

"Are you at home?"

"Obviously. But that doesn't answer my question"

"Can you come pick me up from school before mom gets here. I think I'm getting suspended"

xxx

Andrew walked through the school. She could vaguely remember where the principal's office was. She spotted Harry sitting on a bench in the hallway.

"Harry!"

He turned toward her and Andrew could see thr bruise forming around his eye and his busted lip. She sat next to him. 

"What happened?" She asked gently turning his face to survey the damage.

"I got into a fight." He mumbled

"A fight?" Andrew looked around, "where's the other person

"He's in class." Harry hung his head, "I started it so I'm the one in trouble"

Andrew raised an eyebrow. Harry was a sweet, even tempered kid, there was no way he lashed out unprovoked. "What happened Harry?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing didn't give you a black eye. Something happened and you need to tell me." Andrew sighed when Harry remained silent. "If you tell me now I could probably help smooth it over with your mom"

"Luca said some mean stuff" 

"Mean stuff like what?"

"He said things about mom and Bobby" Harry said clenching his fists. "That they shouldn't be together. That Bobby's kind was too good for us." Harry looked up at Andrew, "he said the n-word"

Andrew clenched her jaw to stop from cursing. "Give me a second" she said softly stroking Harry's cheek.

She stormed into the principal's office. "Principal Walters isn't ready for visitors yet" his secretary tried to stop Andrew touching her arm.

Andrew shrugged off her hand throwing open the door. His eyes snapped up, looking confusedly at Andrew. "Get off the phone" she said slamming the door behind her

"Ma'am I don't know who you are but you need to make an appointment-"

Andrew cut him off by leaning forward and hanging up the phone herself. "We need to have a talk" she said perching herself on his desk

"Who are you exactly?"

"Harry Grant's older sister, Andrew"

"I wasn't aware he had another sister"

"Well now you know." Andrew clapsed her hands, "see I'm very confused. Harry calls me to say he might get suspended. I get here and he tells me he's been in a fight."

"Yes. Our school has a zero tolerance policy with fighting."

"Then why is he the only child out there?" Andrew asked tilting her head, "last I checked he can't fight with himself"

"Well Harry started the fight"

"Did it ever dawn on you to ask him why? Bring both students in here and talk with them?"

"That is not the way how we deal with these things"

"Well I was out there for all of five minutes and I figured out some little snot-faced brat named Luca said some racially insultive things about his family."

"That is still not grounds for Harry to get physical with him"

"But shouldn't he be here as well. I'm sure the school also has a zero tolerance with bullying and racism"

"This is not a conversation I should be having with you but rather his parents, Miss..."

" **Sergeant** Duncan" she said grabbing his hand, shaking it roughly. She tightened her grip, pulling him slightly closer. "And you're having this conversation with me"

Andrew got off the table. "Because I can't seem to understand why one student can bully another and go back to class as if nothing has happened, while the other is facing suspension for reacting towards it." She leaned on the desk. "Something about that doesn't sit to right with me"

"Miss Duncan as I have said before. This is a discussion for Harry's parents not you."

Andrew clenched her fists. She really wanted to hit this guy. "And as I've said before you're having it with me. Because something's not adding up in this scenario"

"We are handling it"

"Are you? Are you really? Or should I have the LAPD and the school board help you move things along?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. Andrew glared back at him. "I will do it. With just one phone call I'll throw this whole thing into the open" she saw Athena arrive in her peripheral, still dressed in her uniform. "Look at that, his mom's here" Andrew said with a smirk

She opened the door before the principal could get out of his chair. "Thena" she said cocking her head, "in here"

"What are you doing here?"

"Principal baldy over here is apparently suspending Harry for getting into a fight"

"What?" Athena turned to look at Harry

"But here's the kicker. Tell her why Harry got into the fight. Go on tell her" Andrew urged when the principal stammerred.

"That's right. You don't know. But yet here we are" Andrew glanced at the name on the degrees on the wall, "John. Here we are."

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Athena asked

"Harry tell her. Every single word" Andrew said still glaring at the principal

Principal Walters realized he was in a losing battle as Harry explained what happened in detail and the two women fixed their hard stares at him.

"M-maybe I should get Luca in here as well" he said reaching for the phone.

Afhena hummed as Andrew raised an eyebrow. 

"And maybe revoke Harry's suspension."

Athena crossed her arms. "No need" Andrew said, "we're taking Harry out of this school"

"Andrew?"

"Any school that stands for this kind of behavior is not the right school for Harry. We had to force you to see that he shouldn't be punished. Anyone with half a brain could have seen that Harry shouldn't have been punished. They would have also punished Luca for his statements. We don't have to stand for that, so we're leaving" she turned to Harry, "get your stuff Harry." 

Andrew stopped just before leaving, "And don't think I won't have this formerly investigated"

Harry hung his head after Andrew slammed the door behind them. "I'm sorry" he mumbled

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Athena said as Andrew rubbed his shoulder. "I'm disappointed that you decided to start a fight, but never be sorry for defending yourself"

"Yeah Harry. We're proud of you" Andrew said guiding him toward the cruiser so Athena could take them home.

xxx

"Your dad will be by later to talk with me and Bobby" Atgena said as she left the two home. "You two don't get into anymore trouble" she said closing the front door

"Go get changed" Andrew urged after Athena left

"Why?"

"Because your mom was right up to a point. You don't start fights, but you need to be damn sure you know how to end them." She checked her phone. "I got us an Uber. We're going to a boxing gym."

xxx

Andrew inched around the corner as she heard Athena, Bobby and Michael talking at the dining table. "I know I'm not suppose to be in this discussion, but I just wanted to apologize for putting my foot in my mouth today. I had no right to tell the principal that we were removing Harry from his school. I'm not his parent. I also didn't think Athena would have gone through with it."

"Hey" Michael said putting an end to her rambling, "you protected my son in a situation where he couldn't have defended himself. For that, I am grateful."

"No problem." She rubbed the back of her neck. "So none of you would be upset that I taught Harry some boxing moves right?"

"Like what exactly?" Bobby asked raising his eyebrows.

"Just a few stuff. We went to Westside boxing this afternoon"

_Andrew tightened the straps on the gloves on Harry's hands._

_"These are heavy Andy" he whined_

_"You get used to it" Andrew said as she put on the training gloves. "Take your best shot"_

_Harry hit her outstretched palm gently. "C'mon Harry. I know you got more than that" Harry slammed his fist causing her to stumble back a bit. "There you go" she encouraged._

_Andrew circled Harry slowly as the two sparred for a bit._

_"Now let's practice that right hook" Andrew said_


	27. I Would Be Okay Athena

"I'm going back to work. And Athena you can't stop me" Andrew sang as she danced around Athena in the kitchen.

"You could try not to be so smug about it" Athena said taking a bagel out of the toaster

"Why not? Both incisions are fully healed. Ribs are healed. Maynard and the doctors cleared me. So you know what that means?" Andrew leaned forward grabbing the bagel. "I'm going back to work" she sang.

Bobby heard the singing as he came into the kitchen. He laughed at Athena's face stuck in an eyeroll and Andrew doing a body roll next to her, a bagel in her mouth. "What's going on here?"

Andrew stood up straight and hopped over to Bobby "I'm going back to work today. Maynard called last night" Athena shook her head walking past Andrew to give Bobby a cup of coffee.

"And if you so much as touch your side I'm bringing you back home" Athena said

"I know Thena I know" she smiled, "now let's go" 

Athena grabbed her collar, stopping her from running up the stairs. "You are not leaving until you eat. And no, half a bagel is not breakfast"

"Aw man" Andrew pouted moving towards the chair Athena was pointing to.

xxx

Andrew was grinning in the passenger seat. "I can't believe how much I missed this uniform"

"You wore it two weeks ago Andy"

"Tomato, tomahto" Andrew said. "Can we stop for donuts?"

At the next red light Athena turned to Andrew, "did you not eat breakfast like an hour ago"

"I'm choosing to ignore that judgemental stare. And I know you would still stop for donuts for me" Andrew said with a grin

Athena rolled her eyes but started driving toward the donut shop. "The things I do for you"

"Shit" Andrew suddenly cursed before crouching down in the seat.

"What's happening?" Athena asked

Andrew slowly lowered the seat. "Drive" she muttered. Athena turned fully to look at Andrew. "Station Athena. Now!"

xxx

"You want to explain what that was?" Athena asked following Andrew into the station. Andrew ignored her and continued walking toward Maynard's office.

"Andrew? You need to answer me"

Andrew walked into the office. Elaine hung up the phone. "Sergeant Duncan, can I help you?"

"Why did I just see a member from the Latin Kings in the streets of LA?" She asked

"I just got off the phone with a captain from Chicago. They noticed the movement of the gang and their drug unit is on the way to set to set up shop to track them. How do you know about it?"

"The undercover stint that I did, he was there. I barely remember it, but I remember a guy with a snake tattoo on his neck." Andrew took a deep breath, "can I just get updated as the investigation goes on?" 

"I'll be sure to." 

"So you couldn't explain that to me in the cruiser?" Athena asked when Andrew left the office. She obviously had been listening in on the conversation.

"Sorry. I just sorta went blank" she turned to Athena. "I really am sorry"

"While you were fixated on talking to Elaine, Jess said someone's waiting for you at the front desk"

Andrew scrunched her nose, "I know less than 8 adults in LA and none of them would wait at the front desk for me"

She moved toward the front desk. She saw no one she knew until- "Andrew?"

She turned around to see an older man standing near her. "Matthew?"

"It's good to see you kid" he moved to hug her but she stepped back. "What do you want?"

"Y-you look good. Look like your mom" he said pushing his hands in his pockets

"Okay" Andrew said bitterly

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what exactly? For getting my mom hooked on drugs before I was born? For abandoning us when I was three? Did you know she died when I was five? Overdosed on heroin, that you introduced her to. I was given to your excuse of a mother who wanted nothing to do with me! I was tossed into the system! Do you know what the system does to people?!" 

Andrew was slowly drawing the attention of everyone in the station, including Athena. 

"You messed her up so bad. You messed me up. I'm afraid to take drugs because of you!"

Athena jogged over, moving to stand between Andrew and the man before Andrew did something violent in front of all these officers. "Maybe we should take this somewhere private." She said looking between the two. "Don't you agree Mr?"

"Duncan" 

Athena looked at the man before looking at Andrew. There was some resemblance, especially in the mess of curls that both sported. 

"I'm Andrew's fa-"

"Sperm donor!" Andrew shouted, "you have never, and will never be a father to me!"

"Andrew you need to calm down" Athena whispered, "maybe take a walk" 

Andrew nodded slowly taking two steps before turning back. "You know what? I always said whoever found you could get this" she said fishing out ten dollars from her pocket, "but seeing as you found yourself take this" she said tossing the bill at him. Andrew stormed out of the station.

"I'm sure that's not what you wanted to happen" Athena said softly

"She wasn't wrong" he said looking down, "can you just tell the kid that I'm clean now and I really wanna get to know her" he whispered before leaving

xxx

It was two more hours before Athena saw Andrew. "Got you a donut" she said dropping it on Athena's desk

"I don't eat donuts"

"Fine. I got me a donut then" Andrew said grabbing it back.

"Andrew about your- Matthew. He wanted to tell you"

"I don't care" 

"Andrew maybe you should just"

"I said I don't care Athena!" Andrew shouted. A few heads turned at Andrew's outburst. She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry. He just brought up some emotions that I rather not deal with now"

"You good to go back out?" Athena asked. Andrew's entire body was still tense

"Um yeah" Andrew said

Andrew and Athena were almost out the door when they heard "Drew Duncan?"

Andrew turned around. "Owen Bradford?" She jogged towards the man before throwing her arms around him in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Latin kings moved down here, as head of the drug unit I moved with them"

"You're head of DU?" Andrew laughed, "did they run out of people to promote." 

"Yeah yeah laugh it up." He looked around, "so this is your station huh?"

"Yep" she looked back to see Athena still standing a good way off, "Thena" she called out waving her closer. "This is my partner Athena Grant. Athena this is my old TO Owen, but we all just call him Bradford."

Athena shook his hand "nice to meet you"

"So officer Grant how has Drew been treating you?"

"It's actually sergeant. And she's a handful"

"Always have been"

"How's Alex and Andrea?" Andrew asked changing the topic

"Alex is good and Andy wants to know when her aunty Drew is coming to visit"

"Andy?" Athena questioned

"My daughter. Drew here delivered her during a citywide blackout. We wanted to name her after Andrew"

"But I would not force another girl to be named Andrew" 

They all shared a quick laugh. "So I was hoping to run into you Drew. You have somewhere we could talk in private?"

"Sure" Andrew led him to a conference room around the hall. 

"Maybe we should discuss this alone sergeant" Bradford said with a raised eyebrow looking at Athena

"I see no reason why Athena can't be in here"

Bradford gave a brief tight lip smile which Athena returned. She was starting to not like this man.

"You know as well as I do the best way to take down a gang is to infiltrate it" Bradford started

"You can't be saying what I think you're saying" Athena said. Andrew placed a quick hand on her shoulder. 

"Drew you were the best undercover cop I've ever seen. And you already know a good deal about the gang and they're comfortable with you. We never blew your cover"

"No" Athena said standing in front of Andrew, "absolutely not"

"Thena" Andrew stressed pushing her gently to the side, "I make my own decisions" She turned back to Bradford. "You do remember I almost died last time right?" 

"I know. But you shouldn't be gone for this long again. They just got here, won't be long till you find out enough for us to arrest them."

"Andrew" Athena whispered hold Andrew's arm, trying to force Andrew to look at her. She didn't like where this was headed. Andrew had just finished healing properly from the earthquake, she couldn't be seriously thinking about going undercover again. 

"How long are we talking about?"

"Nothing more than a year I swear. Maybe even less than 6 months."

Athena tightened her grip on Andrew's arm. "Maybe you should put more thought into this Andy. You're not inthe right fram of mind"

"Can you just shut up!" Andrew shouted "you are **not** my mother! You don't make my decisions! If I want to go undercover I can!"

Athena stared at Andrew for a full minute before storming out the room slamming the door behind her.

Andrew hung her head when the door slammed. "So when do I leave?" She whispered

xxx

Athena came back to the conference room after an hour. She had calmed down enough to talk reasonably to Andrew, and hopefully knock some sense into her. "Any of you see sergeant Duncan?" She asked the room now full of detectives

Bradford stood up, "sergeant Grant, why don't you follow me" he led her to an empty interrogation room and handed her a tablet. "This is for you" he said before leaving the room.

Athena eyed it suspisciously. There was a video on it and her curiousity got the better of her as she pressed play. Andrew's face came onto the screen, she was out of her uniform wearing her street clothes from this morning.

"Thena if you're watching this, I'm probably long gone. I don't know where they're sending me, but I think it's in LA still" she looked down and took a breath before looking at the camera, "you might not understand why, but I need this. I _need_ to try to take down the people that almost killed me. Maybe I might even get some actual memories of what happened last time." She said with a shrug. "I'm sorry for how I left. I should have never blown up like that. I was still frustrated from Matthew. I promise I would try to stay safe and smart if you promise to always keep skittles in the cruiser till I get back" a small smile formed on Athena's face. Andrew's lower lip quivered slightly, "Athena... I um... I just want to say that... You know what I'm trying to say right now" Andrew's eyes shifted away looking at someone off screen, "I have to go now" she said wiping a stray tear that fell, "I'll try my best to keep in contact with you." Andrew stared for a second, "I would be okay Athena. Tell Bobby bye for me" she whispered before the video ended.

Athena prayed no one was on the other side of the glass because she didn't want any of her colleagues to see that she couldn't stop the tears from coming when the video ended


	28. Word Is, She's Dirty

"Hey Bobby? Is that Andrew?" Buck asked motioning to the woman in a hat walking near the firetruck with her head down.

She sniffled and rubbed her nose before slipping a paper in the truck. She subtly looked around before walking down the street.

"What was that about?" Hen asked. "I thought she was deep undercover?"

Bobby waited till Andrew was out of sight before going for the paper. 

"What does it say?" Hen asked as all of them craned their necks to see.

'Grant need to talk. Meet me at diner tomorrow'

"What do you think it means?" Buck asked, "why didn't she just give it to Athena?"

"Seriously Buckaroo? She's undercover do you want her to just waltz up to a police station?"

xxx

Athena drummed her fingers on the table. It was nerve wracking sitting here waiting for Andrew. She hadn't heard from her since she went undercover 6 months ago, and her note was ambiguous.

Someone slid into the booth opposite her. She was just about to protest when the person removed their hoodie, curls popping free.

"Andrew"

"Thanks for not wearing your uniform" Andrew said with a small smile

"Are you okay?" Athena asked reaching forward and touching Andrew's hand. "Your knuckles look bruised"

"No. It's fine. You good?" Andrew smiled when Athena nodded, "you still keep skittles in the cruiser?"

"I'm not on patrol right now" Athena said with a sigh. "It felt weird being alone for so long. I asked Elaine to let me work with Bradford and his operation" she explained. 'It helps me know you're still alive' she finished in her head. "I know you didn't ask me to come to talk about life, so what's going on?"

"Look, something's not right here. They're pushing something other than drugs. In Chicago it was strictly magic express, their own little concoction, but there are other shipments that are not drugs. Everytime I get close to it they shut me out which is really something because I know everything about the drugs. And also everytime I give Bradford updates it somehow gets back into the gang."

"I haven't heard anything about that. Have you talked to Bradford about it?"

"Did you not hear me? Everything I tell him works its way back. I'm not about to get tortured for four days again Thena" Andrew said leaning forward on the table.

"So what do you want me to do."

"See what you could find out. Cause somethings not adding up. If you ever need me, just leave a note with the corner shop on 27th, I know the owner."

Andrew looked out the window, "look I gotta go" she squeezed Athena's hand, "I'm sorry for how I left. I'll be safe okay." Andrew slid out the booth but Athena stopped her.

"Andrew..."

"I know Thena. Tell Bobby I say hi"

xxx

Andrew walked back to her apartment. She heard a noise from inside. "Nope. Not again" Andrew said reaching for her gun. A rag was placed over her mouth and nose before she could even get her finger on the trigger.

Andrew struggled against the person holding her before succumbing to whatever was on the rag

xxx

"Sergeant Duncan we meet again" someone said as Andrew was just regaining consciousness. Her heart rate increased when she heard them address her by her work title.

"Yeah. We know you're a cop. We know everything" 

Andrew tried to move when she realized that she was tied to the chair. Not again. "If you know I'm a cop, you know this won't end well"

"We know about your partner too. Sergeant Grant is it? She seems like a tough lady"

Andrew bucked against the chair. "I swear to God if you touch her!"

A piece of tape was slapped over her mouth, "I heard enough out of you"

xxx

Athena walked into the conference room. 

"Sergeant Duncan has not reported in over 2 weeks, and for the past three months we have had limited status reports. There have also been incidents of drug exchanges and sales being moved after informing Duncan of such" Bradford said to the room of detectives.

Athena shook her head, this was crazy. "I'm sure this is all a muisunderstanding. Maybe she's trying to work a lead without setting them off" Athena offered

Bradford side eyed her, "thank you sergeant." He turned back putting Andrew's picture on the board next to the others, "we have reason to believe that sergeant Duncan may be working with the Latin kings"

"That makes no sense" Athena said loudly. Bradford sighed handing a file to everyone in the room, "take a look for yourself sarg. There's evidence to support the theory" 

"I'm not reading this because you know its not true." Athena said, "there is no way Duncan's dirty. She doesn't even do drugs" Athena protested

Bradford's hands tightened around the envelope in his hand. "You know what sergeant. You're a guest in my operation and right now I am asking that you leave. I've had it with you second guessing and objecting to every thing that I say"

"Because what you say is dumb" 

"Please leave, before I have your captain escort you out" he said with a tight lip smile

Athena snatched the file from his hand before leaving. She opened the file as soon as she left the room. "Andrew? What have you done?" She muttered looking at the papers

xxx

Andrew wasn't too sure how long she had been tied up. Maybe a hour, maybe half a day. It was hard to see with the windows taped up.

Her head snapped toward the sound of someone approaching her. She let out a muffled reply when she saw Bradford approaching.

Her eyes narrowed when she realized he was the only one. There was no sound of other officers, only Bradford approaching. 

He bent down to her ripping the tape off her mouth.

"Ahh!" She screamed, "w-what's going on? Where's everyone else?" She said looking around wildly. "Where's Athena?" She couldn't imagine Athena was far away

"You know you have a way of getting to the bottom of things every single time" he said tapping her shoulder. Andrew shielded away from his touch. "What's going on Bradford?"

Bradford pulled a chair to sit in front of her "I hope you don't mind that I had my guys pick you up" he said with a smirk.

A memory flashed in Andrew's mind. " _pick her up_ ". Andrew looked around. "Why are you here?"

"What did you find out sergeant Duncan?"

"I asked first. Why are you here?"

"You found out too much again. You always do too much. All I wanted was to get my guns here so I could sell them in Chicago".

Andrew leaned back as realization hit her. "No"

"The last time I tried to send you deep undercover, to get you away from me so I could work, you saw me. The deal was to have you far away from everything. But you don't follow orders" he said poking her in the chest. 

"I don't remember seeing you, cause I don't remember shit from the last time I was undercover. So what does it matter."

"Somewhere deep down you do" he said slowly. "They tried to muddle your memory by looping you up with diprivan. You were a wreck. Could barely say your name by the end of the second day."

_Andrew screamed as the syringe was stabbed into her thigh again. The burn seemed to travel through her whole body._

_"Ask her what she knows" Bradford said_

_Andrew's head lulled to the side. Her tongue felt heavy. "B-Bra...Bradf-"_

_"Hit her again" he ordered, and another syringe was slammed into her thigh_

"But I could see it when you became a sergeant. You remembered parts of it. Important parts of it"

"Why?!" Andrew shouted jerking forward in the chair. "You're a well respected officer. Head of the drug unit. Why throw away your career on this?"

"You think I wanted this!?" He roared standing to his feet, "two years on the force a gang member threathend to kill Alex if I didn't get rid of some evidence. I wasn't going to let her die so I did it. First it was small things. Dispose of evidence. Look the other way on drug deals. Then it became big stuff. Pretty soon I was basically working a second job. A well-paying second job. Then you came along. Sticking your nose in places it didn't belong. Asking too many damn questions"

"So you vouched for me to go undercover" Andrew said slowly

"Thought you would have gotten hooked on magic express and get kicked out the force. But you were so strong willed against drugs and you kept finding out more and more"

Andrew wiggled her legs slightly against the ropes holding her. She knew Bradford wasn't telling her all of this to send her riding into the sunset.

"I killed Mario. So who are you even working for?" Andrew was flexing her thumbs to try to loosen the ropes on her wrists. It was a hail mary at best to try and free herself

She jumped back when Bradford leaned toward her. Resting his weight on her arms. "You didn't kill Mario. I killed Mario because he was sloppy and careless. I also shot you to get rid of loose ends."

Andrew took in a sharp breath. "We all thought you were dead. I told the higher-ups they had nothing to worry about, but you survived. So now, I have to finish what was supposed to be done 3 years ago" he turned around walking to a corner of the room.

Andrew frantically moved her hands. She was not about to die in this place by the hands of her apparent psychopathic TO.

"I didn't think that it would be so easy to get you back undercover. But I forgot you could always count on impulsive Drew, act first then think later" He said still standing in the corner of the room his back faced to her. "You should have listened to your partner, she seems like a smart lady and she cares about you. She cried like a baby when you left" Bradford smirked as he remembered watching Athena through the glass of the interrogation room.

She looked heavenward when the ropes around her hand loosened just enough for her to slip her hands through. Bradford came back before she could move. "But before I get rid of you and your meddling, I'm taking care of your partner, cause God." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I know she won't rest till she finds out what happened to you, and I really can't handle that. Then your turn."

Andrew trembled slightly as ran the gun down her cheek. "You should have just minded your business"

Andrew reared back before headbutting Bradford. His scream of pain almost muffled the sound of glass breaking as flash bombs were thrown in.

xxx

Athena jogged up to Rick. "I heard you guys are raiding the warehouse over on 25th"

"Yeah. Bradford's orders, even though he's not here" Rick said annoyed. "He thinks the Latin kings are there" Athena was distracted when she saw the tactical team exit from down the hall.

"What's going on?" She asked

"Orders were to take down the gang by any means necessary"

"Andrew could be in there Rick"

Rick sighed, "Athena, word is she's dirty. She got mixed up in all of this. Elaine said to bring her in"

Athena knew the phrase he wasn't saying. _Dead or alive_

"Rick she doesn't do drugs. I watched her recover from a hole in her side and the strongest thing she took was a tylenol. Why would she consider being apart of a drug ring?"

"I don't eat McDonald's everyday, but I know there's money in buying a franchise" he looked back, "Thena, I gotta go." 

She reached out to grab his shoulder. "Let me go with you" she pleaded

"Athena you know I can't"

"Just let me please. If she's there I need to see her-talk to her"

Rick sighed, "grab a vest. And you don't move until I give the okay"

xxx

"Stay out here" Rick ordered before following tactical into the building

Athena's foot twitched as she watched them rush in. She jumped at the sound of the gun fight inside. As soon as the sound of bullets stopped she rushed in.

Bradford was sprawled out on the floor, a gunshot to his stomach, some were dead, while others were being handcuffed by the other officers rushing in. "Andy?! She called out

"Andrew?!" She turned around looking for any sign of her partner. "Andrew!"


	29. You Think I'm Dirty

"Andrew!" 

Athena turned when she saw movement from behind a crate. "Andrew?"

She saw her curls before she saw Andrew and rushed over. "Athena" Andrew breathed out standing up. 

Athena wrapped her arms around her. Andrew curled slightly into the hug. "Athena. Bradford... Bradford he"

Athena shushed her gently placing a hand in her hair, "you're okay"

Athena saw Rick coming closer from the corner of her eye and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Athena. I have to" he said quietly

Andrew's eyes widened when she felt her arms being moved from around Athena. "T-thena? What's happening?" Rick cuffed her hands behind her back and she struggled a bit.

Athena placed a hand on her shoulder, "relax Andy"

"What's happening? This is not necessary! My cover's already blown" 

Athena sighed "Andrew, we have to take you in"

"T-take me in?" She was in total shock as Rick read her her rights before leading her outside. She squinted in the harsh light. There were dozens of officers and squad cars around her. Rick put her in the back of one.

Tears burned her eyes as she watched the officers move around outside. Athena wouldn't even glance in her direction. This has to be a misunderstanding, right?

xxx

Andrew fidgeted as much as possible in the uncomfortable chair. Her hands being cuffed to the bar on the table offered limited movement. She glanced at the clock on the wall. She had been in this room for almost 4 hours. 

Her forehead ached where she had head-butted Bradford hours ago. She hunched forward to place her head in her hands when she heard the door open.

"Athena! What the hell?!"

Athena sat in the chair in front of her and opened the file in her hand "You stopped giving full reports three and a half months ago."

"What?" 

"Your reports to Bradford no longer included all the necessary information. Why?"

"My reports were good, they had everything up to a month ago when I stopped. Because I realised something wasn't adding up. I told you all of this in the diner" Andrew looked around, Athena looked stiff in her chair, and refused to maintain eye contact "is this an interrogation?"

"Not yet." Athena lowered her voice, "they think you're dirty Andrew"

"They think what?!"

Athena shushed her. "Bradford was lead detective on this and he said you stopped giving full reports. Drug exchanges were suddenly moved after he discussed them with you"

"That's not me" Andrew moved her hands only to have them pulled back by the cuffs, "I never made those things happened. I stopped giving reports when I realized everything I said was somehow being fed back to Santos. Drug exchanges were moved without my knowledge or say in it. It's Bradford. Bradford's the dirty cop" Andrew stressed, "didn't you guys pick up Bradford and the rest of his gang? I'm sure you can find out the truth from them."

"Those that are alive are not talking and Bradford's in the surgery. Took a bullet to the stomach. So it's his word against yours right now"

"This is all a set up. Thena you have to believe that" Andrew pleaded

Athena chewed her lip looking through the papers in the file. "Then explain the money Andrew"

"What?"

"There has been a drastic increase in your savings and some hefty deposits over the last few months that you've been undercover" Athena said pushing the file over for Andrew to see

Andrew blinked leaning back slightly. "You think I'm dirty" she whispered in disbelief. 

"I'm just trying to understand everything"

Andrew let out a dry laugh. "I can't believe this." 

"Andrew just tell me the truth and then I could try to smooth it over before-"

"Before what Athena" Andrew snapped, "the whole station probably already thinks I'm dirty. And so do you" she spat pushing the file as far away

"Andrew" Athena reached for her hand. But Andrew pulled it back. The cuffs clanging on the table. "Can I get something cold for my head sergeant?" Andrew asked looking down

Athena sighed before leaving the room.

It was another 15 minutes before Andrew heard the door open. She looked up thinking it was Athena, but saw a man instead. 

"Sergeant Duncan, I'm Lieutenant Davis from Internal Affairs. I have a few questions to ask you" he said sitting on the chair in front of her.

"Based on your file I can see this is the second time you have been deep undercover. Now there are a number of things that don't add up from those reports. Care to elaborate?"

xxx

Athena was basically bouncing outside the interview room. It had been almost two hours since IA had gone in and no one had come out. 

The door opened and Andrew stalked straight past her, not even giving her a sideways glance. Athena was about to follow her when she heard someone call her.

"Sergeant Grant, just the woman I wanted to see. I have some questions to ask you" Davis said holding open the door for Athena to walk in.

"You've been partners with sergeant Duncan for about a year and a half right?".

"Yes" Athena answered confused

"Would you say that she has impulsive behaviors?"

"Don't we all have our moments?" Athena said with a small smile

"A yes or no answer will suffice sergeant"

"No. She's a good officer"

Davis made a noise pulling out a file from his briefcase at his side. "I have some of your earlier case reports and complaints filed against sergeant Duncan that state otherwise"

Athena slumped back in the chair.

xxx

Athena finally left the interview feeling drained. She walked toward her desk looking for her phone. 

On the way over she glanced over at Andrew's. She changed direction and went to Elaine's office.

"Was IA really necessary?"

"Athena, you know I can't discuss that with you until the investigation is over"

"You know she has nothing to do with this"

"Again Athena. Us discussing this is against protocol."

"Since when has that ever stopped us"

"Since I have IA breaking down my door questioning my sergeants" Elaine said

"I have to talk to Andrew" Athena mumbled

"She's not here Athena" 

"What do you mean not here?"

"She is no longer in the building" Elaine sighed

Athena turned on her heel and left the office.

xxx

Athena was honestly embarassed about the amount of times she called Andrew on her drive home. She hung up when she got voicemail once again.

"Andrew!" She called out opening the door. She was met with silence. She rushed to the guest bedroom to find the bed neatly made, the closet open and empty and a single key neatly placed in the middle of the bed. 

Athena picked up the key and bounced it in her hand

xxx

Athena knocked on Andrew's apartment door for a third time before taking out the spare key from her pocket. She opened the door to see Andrew sitting on the couch, facing the wall. 

"Andrew. I've been looking all over for you" Athena said moving to sit next to her

"They all think I'm dirty" she whispered, "the station I dedicated almost two years of my life to has no faith in me and chose to believe the words of a detective they met 6 months ago."

"Andrew that isn't true"

"You can't tell me what's true because your career isn't under imvestigation" Andrew shouted before taking a deep breath, "I knew Bradford was going to try to spin some story but I thought you would back me up. My partner would have my back. You would scream from the rooftops that I'm innocent. But instead you whispered from a corner" Andrew clenched her fist. 

"Andrew I did try to back you. But one officer in a room full of detectives does not hold much weight"

"How could it when you filed reports against me? Davis told me all about them. Unorthodox methods of arrest. Impulsive, explosive behaviors. Unchecked anger problems. Violent outbursts. Am I forgetting something sergeant?" She asked bitterly

"Andrew that was when we just became partners. I always keep my reports honest. And you do have different methods of doing things. Also most of the people who you accosted while in uniform filed reports, that Elaine tried to keep under wraps. Those were out of my control" Athena could feel her patience wearing thin

"I never put in anything in my reports that made you seem unfit. When you seized up when we got attacked, I got bruised ribs and a concussion. You know what I did, I wrote that you were checking the other buildings. Building collapse when you roughed up the architect, I never put that in the report. I never painted you in a bad light. I thought the feeling was mutual."

"Andrew those are two different things. Just look at me and let me explain. I talked to IA. I made sure they understood that you were good officer"

"It doesn't matter now, now does it? They already took my gun and badge"

Athena took in a sharp breath

"Unpaid suspension until the investigation's over." She finally turned to Athena. "I really thought you would believe me Athena. Even if you were the only one." Andrew chewed the inside of her cheek, Athena still not hadn't said if she believed her.

"I did. I do believe you Andrew"

"Stop lying to me!" Andrew shouted jumping to her feet. "I saw the doubt cross your face in that interrogation room"

Athena looked down

"Please leave. I don't want to see you right now" Andrew said

Athena looked up at Andrew. "Andrew, can you just let me explain"

"Explain what?! That you don't believe or trust me?Get out of my apartment" Andrew whispered before walking into the bed room, slamming the door behind her.


	30. Different Partners

"You and Athena have plans?" Hen asked

Bobby turned to her confused, "your wife just canceled our plans twice in the past week"

Bobby stiffened slightly. He didn't want to tell Hen that Athena had been lying in the guest bedroom for the past five days, only talking to him if need be.

"Something like that" Bobby said with small smile

"Alright Cap" Hen teased with a smirk before walking away.

Bobby sighed, before taking out his phone walking to his office to call Athena

Bobby came home to a quiet house. Harry was at Michael's and with a quick search he found Athena in the guest room still

"Athena?" He moved to sit near her. "I tried calling you today, you didn't answer" he said, "Hen wants to know why you keep cancelling girls' night"

"I don't want to go out" Athena said softly

"Did something happen? Something with Hen?" He looked around the room, "something at work?" He tried to gauge Athena's reaction at anything he said. Bobby was at a lost. Athena just came five days ago and flopped down on a now empty guest bedroom. She had only stopped crying 3 days ago.

He placed a hand on her lower back, "Athena?"

She turned to Bobby, "I don't know how to fix it" she whispered

"Fix what?" Bobby honestly wanted to help but Athena had barely spoken

"Andrew" she sighed, "I- I broke... S-she's... She won't talk to me" she said before moving to bury her face in his chest.

Bobby gasped slightly. Andrew was back? He should have known it had to have something to do with Andrew as one minute she was staying in their guest room and the next she was gone. He rubbed her back, "Athena, what happened?"

He sat patiently as she explained the whole story to him.

xxx

"You're going back to work?" Bobby asked seeing Athena dressed the next day

"Yeah. I can't stay home forever" she sighed

Bobby eyed her, "if that's what you want." He kissed her cheek, "be safe sergeant" he said before leaving.

Athena was tense the whole drive to the station. Elaine had refused to give her an update on Andrew's investigation. And Andrew refused to answer any of her calls, so Athena was stuck in the dark

Athena had barely sat down when Elaine called her into her office. Athena had a strange feeling of deja vu. 

"I just wanted to inform you that Andrew has been cleared and is returning to active duty today. Detective Bradford was arrested and sent back to Chicago awaiting trial."

Athena sighed in relief. "You didn't have to bring me in here to tell me that"

"That's not why I called you in." Elaine took a deep breath "Andrew requested to work with a different partner" 

Athena's shoulders fell

"There was a batch of rookies that started two days ago, I have no choice but to pair you with one of them"

"Elaine you can't be serious"

"Athena, she made her wishes explicitly clear. She wanted to switched stations, I almost lost one of my best sergeants. I had to beg Athena and this is what she agreed to. At this point I feel like its the least I could do for her seeing that I had to suspend her and have her career and personal life blown open after she risked her life to go undercover, because a corrupt detective tried to throw her under the bus" she looked back at Athena, "I'm sorry Athena. You could see the board for your rookie, they should all be in briefing" 

Athena left the office feeling defeated. She tried to look for Andrew before going into briefing, but couldn't see her anywhere. She sighed before going in, sitting in the corner where she usually sat with Andrew.

After briefing Athena turned when she heard Andrew. She was speaking to her rookie. Andrew had cut her hair. Her once shoulder length curls were now cropped short, the back slightly faded. 

"Andrew" she said moving closer to her former partner.

She could tell Andrew heard her. Andrew's shoulders had stiffened. "Jackson, go get the cruiser ready" she said.

"Can I help you sergeant?" Andrew asked bitterly turning around

Athena took in a breath, "yo-you cut your hair" she said as an icebreaker

"Well done. With those observational skills you could be a detective" Andrew said with an eye roll before walking away.

"Are you sergeant Grant?" She heard behind her.

She turned around to see a young girl, "I'm officer Price. Chloe Price. I think you're supposed to be my training officer"

Athena turned back to the door Andrew had just walked out before turning back to Price. "I guess I am" she sighed

"Captain Maynard said that we have cruiser 5 and I already got it stocked up"

For a brief moment Athena thought she meant skittles

"I know that being prepared is an important part of police work. Being the youngest in my year group always made me push just a little bit more to show that I belonged there"

Athena finally realized that Chloe was still talking. "How old are you?"

"22"

"Trust me you're not the youngest rookie to ever join the force." She moved toward the door and Chloe followed, "and while we're talking let me offer you some free advice. Talk less" Athena said

xxx

"Can I ask why we have an unmarked cruiser sergeant?" Andrew's rookie asked

"Something that stuck with me from being undercover"

He nodded. "This is a learning experience for both of us" Andrew said, "I've never been a TO and you're a greenie straight out of the academy, so you have a lot of things to learn that they don't teach you"

"I-I read that officers on patrol should wear vests because patrol can be unpredictable"

Andrew nodded, "that sounds...highly uncomfortable"

"We have a house fire at 126th and Lake, any available units respond"

Andrew nodded toward the radio, "answer it"

He fumbled for the radio, "copy"

"727" Andrew prompted

"727-A-15 responding" he finished

Andrew turned on the siren, "you have to remember to say our number when you answer the calls"

xxx

Andrew led her rookie through the crowd of people forming on the sidewalk, "captain Nash? Where do you need us?"

Bobby turned, and his eyes widened in suprise when Athena wasn't next to Andrew. She was exiting another cruiser with a young cop talking animately about something that annoyed Athena. "I have a witness who says he wants to make a report"

Andrew nodded before ushering her rookie to where Bobby pointed.

Hen approached Athena "you and Andrew..."

"I don't want to talk about it" Athena said before walking off to find Bobby. Chloe still talking by her side

Hen watched as Andrew avoided Athena while moving about the scene. Andrew walked into Athena at one point almost knocking her down, but continued moving as if it never happened.

"What the hell did I miss?" Hen asked aloud


	31. We Used To Be Close

Athena stopped just outside the breakroom when she heard the rookies talking.

"Chloe how do you know this is going to help?"

"Chris we are rookies. Rookies that were paired with sergeants. Badass female sergeants that had to fight to the top where they are now. We need to make good impressions. Coffee and muffins might help"

Chris shrugged, "I mean sergeant Duncan is kinda nice. She lets me answer all the dispatch calls"

"Well mine just seems rough on the edges" Chloe said before turning to walk out the room. "Sergeant Grant!" She thrusted the coffee and muffin to Athena, "I got you a little something for breakfast. I wasn't sure how you like it so I got milk and sugar."

Athena took the cup and muffin warily, "thank you Price" She heard a small cough and looked up, "you're Duncan's rookie right?" She didn't have an eidetic memory but she was sure she remembered him.

"Y-yes sergeant. Officer Chris Jackson" he said standing up straighter

"Loose the coffee" she put down the muffin and took out some money from her pocket and handed it to him, "buy her a soda

He glanced at his watch, "it's only 9 am ma'am"

"I know. Buy her a sprite or mountain dew." Athena narrowed her eyes at the young man, "do it before she gets here"

He took off running for the vending machine leaving Chloe and Athena alone. "You really know alot about sergeant Duncan"

"Yeah" Athena sighed , "we used to be close" she looked back at the coffee, "thanks for this. You want to drive today?"

Chloe's eyes brightened, "really? I promise you won't regret this. I'm the best driver"

After driving with Andrew, everyone's driving seemed good. Athena was pretty sure she could put Harry behind the wheel and it would still be better than Andrew's.

Athena turned to follow Chloe, but stopped long enough to see Andrew smile at Chris for the Sprite. He turned around to give Athena a quick thumbs-up.

xxx

"So Jackson" Andrew said as she was driving causing Chris to jump in his seat. Andrew glanced at him. "Do I scare you officer?"

Y-ye I mean n-no. No ma'am"

Andrew raised an eyebrow at being called ma'am. "Then why do you jump and fidget everytime I speak to you?"

"I apologize. It's just that it's kinda intimidating to be riding with you. You are one of the youngest rookies to ever join the force. My brother told me all about you" he said glancing slightly at her. "He's a detective in homicide"

"Carter Jackson is your brother?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Why are you always calling me ma'am?"

"A sign of respect"

Andrew stopped at a stop sign. She looked at Chris, "do I look like a ma'am to you?"

Chris' eyes widened. This was obviously a trick question. She was a woman right? His eyes dropped quickly to her chest. Definitely a woman.

Andrew rolled her eyes. She could see his brain overworking itself. "Ma'am is usually a term for older women. I am not that old, you can call me Andrew"

Chris nodded slowly. "Okay sergeant"

xxx

It was a few days later after briefing when Athena saw Andrew walk away. "Jackson" Athena called out moving closer to him

"Sergeant Grant?" 

"How many times does sergeant Duncan start the day with sunglasses?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You've been partners for almost 2 weeks. How many days has she came into the cruiser wearing sunglasses?"

Chris furrowed his brows as he thought. "A couple. Maybe 5 days. Why?"

"Something you need sergeant Grant?" Andrew said her name like it offended her 

Athena turned quickly and saw Andrew standing directly behind her, arms crossed and glaring down at her.

Athena never thought she would see the day when she was at the recieving end of Andrew's glares. "I just wanted to see if you were okay" 

"You don't get to know if I'm okay anymore!"

Chris jumped slightly at Andrew's tone

"Andrew, can we just talk?"

"Jackson you don't discuss anything about me with her" Andrew said pointing to Athena, as if she wasn't standing right next to them. "No need to give her more reasons to doubt me"

xxx

Athena scratched her head as she stood outside of Andrew's apartment. Should she knock? Would Andrew even answer the door knowing it was her? She played with the key in her hand.

"That's not going to work" someone said softly behind her. Athena turned and saw Andrew's neighbor, Sarah.

"She changed the locks two weeks ago" she further explained and Athena lowered her head. "She won't be back for another hour at least. You're welcome to wait"

"No. I should go. Can you tell her I was here" Athena said turning to leave.

"Wait. She's at the boxing gym 2 blocks from here" Sarah barely knew the two women but she knew there was something wrong between the two of them.

"Okay, thank you" Athena said giving a small smile.

xxx

Athena followed the sound to the back of the gym and saw Andrew punching a heavy bag. She looked down at her feet unable to think of something to say.

"You know... you can't... just stand there" Andrew said between punches. She turned to Athena, wiping some sweat with her arm. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to apologize"

"And now you did it. So goodbye" Andrew said before returning to punching the bag.

"Andrew can you at least have a conversation with me. I'm trying to say I'm sorry" Andrew continued to punch, "I did doubt you for a moment and I am sorry. I let myself get swept up in Bradford's story. I know you could never be a dirty cop. Can you just look at me Andrew? Please"

Andrew slammed her fist into the bag a final time before turning, "and say what? That all is forgiven because you said a few words. That we can go back to how we used to be because you said sorry."

Andrew took off her gloves, "you want to know where the money came from sergeant? My mother had cancer, and the treatment was experimental and expensive. So I learned to live on the bare minimum for the past three years. And when she died all that money I usually spent on the treatment, ended up just building in my account, because I had no where to spend it. It didn't help that I spent half the time at your house, so it cut my already low expenses in half"

Andrew unwrapped the gauze from her knuckles, "as for the 'hefty deposits', I was undercover so when I was in a low place, I couldn't just call you guys or go to Frank, so I did street fighting. It helped me blow off some steam. There were cash prizes and seeing as the station was paying for all my expenses, I just deposited in my account"

Athena looked down. 

"Yeah. Feel dumb yet?" Andrew picked up her water bottle, "Bradford just highlighted what sounded the most incriminating. And you **all** fell for it. Including you. You thought I was dirty. Do you know what that did to me? I almost lost my job! So I do not care how sorry you are. I do not care if you beg and cry. I really don't care. Because I could _never_ work with you knowing that you didn't believe me. You didn't trust me when I needed you the most Athena. You can't undo that. No words can undo that" she said before walking away leaving Athena standing alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I'll try to do it a bit from Andrew's perspective of things


	32. I Didn't Deserve It

"Have you talked to Andrew?" Bobby asked as they got ready for bed

Athena looked down, "it didn't help. I think I somehow made it worse"

"Athena, you can't make it worse by talking"

"She said she would never work with me again. I broke her trust Bobby. It took her almost two years to open up to me and I just broke it. I can't undo that. How do I fix that? She doesn't talk to me and barely looks at me"

Bobby sat on the bed and sighed, "I'm sorry Athena."

xxx

Athena watched from a safe distance as Andrew went to her desk. She could see Andrew was struggling just from the wsy she carried about herself. Was she still talking to Frank? Did she... Was she thinking of drowning her sorrows? Athena didn't want to think about what else Andrew thought about doing.

Athena sighed. She wanted to talk to her. Just to make sure Andrew was okay. But she couldn't

"Sergeant Grant?" Chloe said coming behind her, "I got the cruiser ready" she followed Athena's line of vision to Andrew. "Do we need sergeant Duncan for something?"

"No" Athena shook her head. "Let's go" she turned walking away.

xxx

Andrew dropped herself into her chair, running a hand down her face. She heard someone whispering next to her and turned to glare at them. God. When would the whispers stop?

She opened her drawer looking for her extra notepads when she saw the pack of skittles.

_"Now why do you need that?" Athena asked watching Andrew put a family bag of skittles into her drawer_

_"So whenever I'm here and I feel for some skittles, I don't have to go looking"_

_"That is just going to cause ants to take over your desk and by extension mine" Athena said crossing her arms_

_"I rebuke that" Andrew said, "this will never get ants. The bag is resealable, ants can't get in."_

_"Hand over some" Athena said stretching out a hand_

_"I already told you" Andrew grumbled, "if you're going to be eating as much as me get your own"_

_Athena laughed. "You got me started on it"_

Andrew slammed the drawer closed. She couldn't eat them. Not now. But she really needed some color in her life right now. 

She wasn't going back to Frank, because if he only said forgiveness one more time, she was going to hurt him. Why should she forgive? Why should she do anything?

"Sergeant Duncan?"

"What Jackson?" Andrew snapped and he jumped back. "I'm sorry. What's up?"

"I-I got th-the cruiser ready" he stammered

'Great Andrew you got him stuttering again' she thought. "Well then let's go" she said getting up from the chair

xxx

"How many times do people get into drunken fights?" Chloe asked as they arrived at the scene that dispatch had alerted them to. "I feel like all we do is break up fights"

Athena sighed following Chloe out the cruiser. She was still trying to get used to Chloe's ramblings. Athena should have been paying more attention to Chloe's approach at separating them. Because next she knew Chloe was hit in the face

"Jesus Price" she muttered. Athena grabbed the man by his shoulder.

Athena had barely got the cuffs on one suspect when she saw the other man fall to the ground. A football bouncing away.

Athena furrowed her brows. "Sergeant Duncan" Chloe mumbled still holding her cheek. 

Athena turned to see Andrew press a knee on his back before putting on the cuffs on him. "You can't reach for an officer's weapon"

Andrew hauled him to his feet, before passing him off to Chris. She picked up the football, tossing it back to a group of kids.

"Th-thank you" Athena said. Her focus had shifted from the other suspect when Chloe got hit, she had stopped paying attention to everyone else. When did Andrew even arrive at the scene?

"Whatever" Andrew said pushing past her "next time be aware of your surroundings". Andrew observed as Chris read him his rights before putting him into the backseat.

"Is that allowed?" Chloe asked. "She just hit him in the head with a football. It was a good throw, even had a little spin on it, but that can't possibly be okay?"

Athena's eyes still followed the cruiser as Andrew left the scene. "She just has a different way of doing things"

xxx

"Hey Andy" Buck greeted the next time they were on a scene together. Andy turned partially to look at him. "Hey Buck"

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever" he said. "Your hair's shorter" he commented. Andrew sighed, she had been purposefully avoiding being on scene with the 118 to avoid unnessecary questions. She had seen Hen's questioning eyes the last time

"I've been busy" she mumbled

Buck nodded. "How come you weren't at dinner on Sunday?"

"I told you I'm busy Evan"

"See, I would believe that except you and Athena haven't been in the same cruiser since you went undercover. What's going on?"

Andrew cursed when she saw Chris drop his notebook while taking his notes. 

"Andrew?"

"What?" She snapped

Buck stepped back, raising his hands in surrender "Harry and I are going out tomorrow. Do you want to join us?"

Andrew sighed. She did really did miss Harry. "Pick me up tomorrow" she said before leaving

xxx

"Andy!" Harry greeted when he got into the jeep the next day. "What are you doing here?" He wrapped his arms around her from the backseat

"Buck said I could join. That okay with you?"

He nodded rapidly. "Good. Where to Buck?"

"To the movies" he cheered

xxx

"Take this" Buck said handing $50 to Harry after they had finished the movie. "Buy whatever. We're gonna be on the bench"

Harry's eyes lit up at the amount of money Buck had given him, before he scurried into the store.

"You do realize you just gave him $50 to go to a candy store with no supervision?"

"Meh" Buck shrugged

"Athena's gonna kill you"

"Nah. She loves me too much"

Andrew shook her head, moving to sit down on the bench. Buck sat next to her.

"You wanna tell me what's going on with you and Athena?"

"Nothing's happening" Andrew mumbled

"Andy, there's no use in lying. We can all see there's something wrong. Athena barely talks. You have seemingly disappeared from our lives. What's happening?"

Andrew sighed. "She didn't believe me okay." Buck waited for her to continue. "My undercover work a month ago did not end well. My TO tried to prove I was dirty, gathered all these files and my bank statements as 'evidence' against me. He admitted to trying to have me killed the last time I was undercover and was about to take a second crack at it, before LAPD comes crashing in. They came in guns blazing, they didn't even care that I was still tied up. I had to break the chair I was on to get away from the gunfight" 

_Andrew fell back with the chair as a bright light blinded her. She could hear glass breaking and muffled gunshots._

_Andrew tugged at the ropes that somehow got tighter when she fell. She fought throught the fog in her head to partially stand up, slamming the chair back to the ground, breaking it._

_She loosened the ropes and crawled behind a crate for cover_

Andrew took in a shuddering breath. "Few minutes later, when everything dies down, Athena comes in, and I think it's all going to be okay. She hugs me and before I could even tell her what Bradford said, Rick has me in cuffs. I get back to the station, and they walk me in like a common criminal."

_Rick opened the door when they got to the station. "Can somebody tell me what's happening?" Andrew begged. Her shoulders ached from having her hands cuffed behind her back for so long_

_Rick refused to answer her and instead held her arm to lead her through the halls of the station. Andrew looked around, everyone seemed to be staring and whispering in her direction. "Why are you guys doing this Rick? Can I... I want to talk to Athena"_

_Rick opened the door to an interrogation room. "You can talk to her later" he uncuffed one of her hands and Andrew sighed in relief, rubbing her wrist_

_Rick shook his head and motioned for her to sit in the chair. He guided the handcuff below the bar before closing it around her wrist again._

_Andrew tugged on it. "What's going on?" She cried. "Why isn't anybody saying anything?"_

_Rick walked out the room leaving Andrew alone with her thoughts. Andrew looked towards the glass. "I know you're there! I know someone's always there! What is this?" She tried to lift her hands but the handcuffs stopped her_

_"You making her sweat it out?" Athena asked when Rick joined her on the otherside of the glass_

_"Yeah. Maybe she might be more willing to talk then"_

_Athena sighed. "I want to talk to her first. She might be more open to me than you"_

_"Somebody answer me!" Andrew screamed_

Andrew was almost to the point of tears. "They didn't just put me in a room, they cuffed me to the table. So I couldn't escape. Do you know the kind of people that they cuff to tables? I was in there for hours with no explanation. I was starving. Thirsty. And I had the worst headache of my life. Athena comes in and says that they think I'm dirty. But just the way she was looking at me, I knew she believed that too."

"Andy you don't know that"

"She barely looked at me in the five minutes she spoke to me. When she finally does, I could see it in her face Buck."

"Andy"

"You weren't there Buck. You didn't see her face. Do you know what it's like to have everyone look at you like that? No one believes you? Everyone silently judging you?"

"I kinda do" he said with a nervous chuckle. "After my umm lawsuit, no one in that station looked at me the same. Bobby barely let me within ten feet of the truck."

"What did you do?"

"I deserved it, so I just let them ride through it. It got better after I saved a guy who was trapped in a car windshield."

"That's the difference Buck. I didn't deserve it. I'm a good cop. Never took any bribes or skimmed off a little from drug raids. I did nothing wrong. I didn't deserve to be cuffed to a table with no explanation. No one even asked for my side of the story. I was on trial for my livelihood and they didn't even offer me a lawyer"

_"Sergeant Duncan we have the bank statements, the word of detective Bradford and eye witnesses from the Latin Kings gang. I need you to tell us one reson why we should disregard all of that"_

_Andrew's lip trembled as tears started to flow. She had been giving them reason after reason for the past four days. She had nothing else to give_

_"See this is why I don't like women on the force" one of them grumbled_

_Andrew took in a deep breath. "I love this job. It is all I ever wanted to do. I would never jeopardize all of that for something that doesn't interest me." Andrew paused for a moment and looked at the panel. 2 looked close to falling asleep. 3 looked bored. Another 2 were looking at her with hard expressions. And the last one was actually looking at her nails._

_"I - I need some air" she said jumping up from the chair_

_"Sergeant Duncan!" Someone called out when her hand was on the door knob. "If you walk out that door right now, the next time you come back in, your fate as a police officer would be decided. And most of us have already made our decision"_

_Andrew nodded curtly before opening the door. She ran past Elaine and took the stairs to the roof._

Buck sighed. "Have you given Athena the chance to apologize?"

"She said some stuff. But Buck, words don't fix what happened. I feel like everyone's expecting me to go running back to Athena, but I don't know how to get over it Buck. I just learned someone I trusted and thought I knew wanted me dead, I go to one of the last few people I trust, and... she doesn't believe me. I had to beg for her to believe me. How do you come back from that?"

"I know Andy. But don't you think it's eating her up inside. I know you're hurting, you guys were joined at the hip"

Andrew clenched her jaw looking down at the ground. "Just give her the chance to talk to you and please hear her out. I'm not forcing you to forgive her, you never have to if you don't want to, but let her feel heard."

They both looked up when Harry came out with a bag of candy. "Look how much I got" he said lifting the bag, "what were you two talking about?"

"About how I can easily beat Buck in a boxing match" Andrew said standing up

"You beat me? Don't flatter yourself Duncan"

xxx

"Listen Buck, all I'm saying is I could beat you with my eyes closed" Andrew teased, eating a fry causing Harry to snicker

Buck picked up a fry throwing it at Andrew, but she ducked and it landed in a salad belonging to the guy behind them.

Andrew turned and gulped. This man looked like he could squash all three of them with just his thumb. She grabbed Harry's arm. "Run! Harry, run!" 

They both darted away leaving Buck to face the man alone. 

xxx

Harry peeked out from the corner below Andrew. "Do you think Buck's alive?" 

"I hope so. He's our ride" Andrew answered

"And somebody would have to explain to mom and Bobby why he was in the hospital again" 

Andrew laughed. "How often has he been there?"

"A lot. Mom says you guys are competeing with each other for a hospital golden pass"

Andrew chuckled. "How come you're not staying with us anymore? Anytime I ask mom or Bobby they just get real quiet"

"I've been busy Harry. But I promise I'll come see you soon"

They peeked around the corner again when they heard Buck approaching. "You two could have at least stayed for moral support" 

"We could have also grown wings and learned to fly" Andrew said causing Harry to laugh

"What happened?" Harry asked

"I had to buy him a new salad" Buck grumbled. "An expensive salad"

"You should have just admitted you can't beat me Buckley"

"I can and I'll prove it"

"Oh yeah. Let's swing by Westside boxing

xxx

Andrew walked Harry to the door. Harry threw his arms around her. "When will I see you again?"

"Soon Harry, I promise. You know you're my favorite little brother"

Harry nodded accepting her answer. He let her go, and opened the front door. "Bye Andy"

"Bye Harry" she said with a wave.

"Hey Bobby" Harry said walking down the stairs.

"W-was that Andrew?" Bobby asked hopefully

"Yeah. Buck invited her" Harry lifted the bag. "Look how much candy I got"

xxx

"Hey Harry you had fun with Buck today?" Athena asked when she saw him watching tv.

"Yeah. We watched a movie and Buck let me buy all this candy, but Bobby said I can't eat it all. Then he and Andy got into a fight about who was better in kick boxing, then Buck almost got squashed by this huge guy in the food court. But in the end Andy was right"

Athena stopped. "Wait, Andrew was there?"

Harry sucked in his cheeks. "Bobby told me not to tell you that part" he saw Bobby coming around the corner. "I umm have to go make up my bed" he said before running away

"You told Harry not to tell me about Andy" she accused

Bobby put his hands into his pockets. "I didn't want to upset you"

"Upset me?! You don't think it upsets me that you basically wanted Harry to lie?"

Bobby sighed. "Does it make you feel any better that she spent time with Harry and has yet to speak with you since you saw her at the gym?"

Athena looked down. "I just didn't want you to feel bad. I know it would hurt you"

"It's fine. I'm glad she still talks to you guys" she muttered

"I haven't seen Andrew since the first day she came back." Bobby said sadly. "I think she's avoiding the entire 118 except Buck. What happened between you two also affected me." Bobby sighed again. "Maybe she's ready to talk to you after spending the day with Buck and Harry"

xxx

Athena sat down behind her desk next to Andrew. For some reason neither of them moved away from each other even though they were no longer on speaking terms.

"I know you went out with Harry yesterday" Athena started breaking the ice. "He wouldn't stop talking about it"

She waited patiently to see if Andrew would at least hum in response, but there was nothing. "Andrew can you at least look at me?"

Andrew continued filling out reports as if Athena wasn't there. Athena sighed. "Well I just wanted to tell you thanks for yesterday" she said softly before walking away.

Andrew put down her pen and glanced at the now empty seat then at Athena's retreating form. She opened her mouth to call out her name, but decided against it. She looked at Athena until she disappeared out the door before going back to fill out her report.


	33. I'm Here Asking You To Forgive Me

Bobby woke up when he realized he was in bed alone. He sighed getting up, he knew exactly where Athena was. He stood up at the doorway of the guest bedroom.

"I couldn't sleep" she mumbled "I'm sorry if I woke you"

"You didn't" Bobby lied. He moved to sit on the bed next to her and sighed, "I'm sorry. I don't know how to help you."

Athena put her head on his shoulder. "I never thought I could miss a person, that I see everyday, this much" Athena whispered

xxx

Andrew lay awake on the bed. She wasn't sure how many hours had passed with her staring at the ceiling. At this point she wished it was flashbacks that were keeping her up. At least then she knew it wasn't someone who she trusted that tried to have her killed

_"I'm taking care of your partner before you, cause God. I know she won't rest till she finds out"_

Andrew squeezed her eyes shut and tossed her head from side to side trying to get rid of Bradford's voice. She shot off the bed and went into the kitchen.

She looked through the fridge tapping her fingers on her thigh. She pulled out a can of sprite and moved to the couch. 

The sky had a peach color as the sun began to rise. 'So that's the time' she thought opening the sprite.

xxx

Andrew walked into the locker room, sunglasses on, her second bottle of mountain dew in her hand. She could feel Athena's eyes following her.

She opened her locker door so she could yawn without Athena's watchful eye on her. "What do you want Grant?" Her tone no longer contained the venom it once had

She looked toward Athena who just shook her head and left. She had barely changed into her uniform when Chloe came in.

"You must be sergeant Duncan, I'm officer Price" she said extending her hand. "I'm sergeant Grant's new partner." Andrew shook her hand. "Nice to meet you"

Andrew rolled her eyes as Chloe continued to ramble on. She didn't have the energy for this. "Hey Price. Price!" She finally stopped talking. "Thank God" Andrew muttered walking away. She spotted Chris and tossed him the keys, "you drive and keep your chattering friend away from me"

xxx

"Sergeant Grant" the nurse greeted when she came into the room with discharge papers

"Hey Becky" Athena recognized her as the hurse from when Andrew was recovering from the earthquake

"You didn't have to come for something so minor" she teased

"My partner overreacted" Athena explained. And she honestly couldn't handle Chloe's rambling anymore, so this was like a moment of peace

"How is Andrew doing?"

Athena looked down, fiddling with her thumbs. "It's a different partner"

"Oh" Becky noticed the change in Athena's demeanour. "Well just fill those out and I'll call Bobby for you"

_"Athena you cannot be in there" Elaine stressed_

_"I need to talk to her. Maybe she might explain what all this is about. I know Andrew, we have a good relationship"_

_"Exactly. You're too close to this. If IA gets involved and finds her guilty, then you talking to her will look like an attempt to cover-up"_

_"I don't think she's guilty"_

_"You don't think." Elaine said raising her eyebrows, "You know her the best, so I need you to answer this honestly. Do you believe that Andrew is dirty?"_

_"I don't know. I want her to be innocent, but the evidence makes it seem like she's dirty. Now, that could just be somebody trying to cover their tracks. But on the other hand, where did she get that money from? Why were the drug exchanges moved? Did she let me meet her at that diner, to corroborate her side of the story? I really don't know Elaine."_

_Elaine sighed. "I'll give you ten minutes off the record. And if she can't give evidence or sound reasoning that she's being set up, then I have no choice but to launch a full investigation"_

_"Thank you" Athena said rushing to the door. "Ten minutes is all you get Athena" Elaine called out before her phone rang_

_Just as Athena was closing the door she heard Elaine speak. "Lieutenant Davis, good to hear from you as always"_

Athena looked up at the person at the door. "Andrew?"

"Heard that some officers got attacked and your cruiser was one of them at the scene" She said shifting her feet.

"I'm fine. Just a bruise" she said touching her side. "Price overreacted and insist that I come here."

Andrew nodded. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't on death's door and Jackson's in the cruiser waiting soo..." She trailed off motioning to the hall

Athena stood up, "Andrew can we talk?"

 _"Let her feel heard"_ Buck's voice echoed in her head. Andrew sighed but stood in the doorway, an improvement from the past month. "About what Athena?"

"I know that no words I say will ever be enough. But like I said before, I got caught up. You just left without so much as a goodbye"

"I recorded the video for you" Andrew said quietly

"I think our relationship deserved more than a video before you disappeared for who knows how long." Andrew looked down to her feet. "I'm sorry that I doubted you Andrew. Bradford just showed us what he chose to show and we only had his word. I went with what I had in front of me. That doesn't excuse why I didn't believe you. It never will. But I did try. I tried to vouch for you with IA and in the investigation." Athena said

"I wouldn't have believed me either" Andrew whispered. "But it still hurt y'know" Andrew looked back at Athena, "I needed my partner. I needed you by my side after my former TO confessed to trying to have me killed. I needed that Athena Grant gut instinct that I was right. I needed the woman who sat by side in the hospital for 3 days. I needed the woman who let me recover in her guest bedroom. I needed the woman who let me cry on her shoulder when my mom died. I needed you Athena. And you weren't there." 

A tense silence filled the room as both women looked at the floor. 

"I'm not sleeping" Andrew said at last, remembering Athena asking her rookie about it two weeks ago

"You still get flashbacks?" 

"Sometimes. Sometimes my mind is awake and I just don't know how to turn it off. It's hard falling asleep knowing what really happened to me." Andrew looked down. "My view of the sunrise is still crap compared to yours though" she said with a small smile

"You could always come over and see it" Athena offered hopefully

Andrew looked away, "Thena, I can't. I- I think I need some time alone still"

"Andy please" Athena begged

Andrew opened her mouth to respond when Bobby entered the room. "Andrew?" He said in suprise. He looked between Athena and Andrew, "am I interrupting something?"

"No. I was just leaving" Andrew said before walking out of the room.

"Did you two..."

"We started to" Athena sighed, "I don't know if its going to help though" Athena said shaking her head. 

Bobby wrapped her in a hug. "Maybe if you finally talk it might help smooth things over." He leaned back, "are you okay?"

"Just a bruise" she said, "I'll be fine. Can we go home now?"

xxx

"Coming" Athena called out as she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door, "Andrew?"

"C-can I come in? Its kinda raining" she said shivering slightly

"Yeah, sure" Athena said moving to the side. "How did you get here?"

"Bus. Walked. Little bit of everything"

"Just stay right here. I'll get you some towels" Athena said.

Andrew nodded wrapping her arms around herself. Athena returned a few minutes later with towels and some clothes. "You forgot some of your clothes in the laundry when you left" Athena said 

"I'll just go dry up" Andrew said. 

Athena wrung her hands together. She wasn't too sure what to expect from this conversation with Andrew. And God, she wished Bobby was home. She started pacing slowly across the room.

"If me being here makes you that nervous I could go" Andrew said coming back into the room. 

"It's pouring outside. You're not leaving now" 

"I'm sory for just showing up here unexpectedly. I just - we talked and I" Andrew looked away, "its dumb" she sighed.

Athena motioned to the couch, "it's not dumb. I felt the same way. I'm just not too sure what else I can say to try to fix things" Athena said. "I don't know what you want me to say"

Andrew took a deep breath, "I'm sorry" Andrew said

Athena turned to her, "you have nothing to be sorry for Andrew"

"I understand why you had a moment of doubt, and I should have taken that into consideration when you tried to apologize. But I didn't want to. I dragged this out. I made the both of us miserable by not talking to you. I'm sorry for that. I could see that it was eating you up inside and for a second a small part of me was glad that you were hurt. Cause then you could maybe understand my hurt. But that was a never ending cycle that made us both miserable. So, I'm here asking you to forgive me"

"Of course I forgive you Andrew. If you could forgive me for doubting you"

"I already forgave you in the hospital today. I just needed some time to think"

Athena gave a small smile, "I kinda missed hearing you call me Andy" she whispered, "Jackson calls me ma'am or sergeant. I'm too young to be a ma'am" she said scrunching up her nose. "You? Sure. But me? Nah."

Athena pushed her shoulder, "I don't like being called ma'am. And Price talks too much. Like all day. From the start of shift to the end, even when she eats"

Andrew grimaced, "God don't I know it." Andrew groaned. "I know you made Jackson buy me a sprite instead of coffee that day"

"How?"

"No one else in that station knows that I don't drink coffee, much less drink soda that early in the morning. And plus Jackson told me, just blurted it out before we left the garage. He felt so guilty that he almost gave me the wrong thing"

Athena rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Andrew, I need to ask, did you... was it" Athena paused she didn't know how to start

"You want to know if I thought about drowning my sorrows or ending it all" Andrew finished for her.

"Yeah"

Andrew sniffled slightly. "I'm not going to lie to you, I was on the roof the last day of the investigation" Athena made a noise. "Not intially for the reason you're thinking. I wanted fresh air. And for the five minutes I was up there the edge did tempt me, but I couldn't do it. It seemed so right, but. Would it be weird if I told you that you stopped me?" She asked turning to Athena

_Andrew looked over the edge. The four storey building provided enough height._

_Her career was in the hands of 8 men and women who had no idea who she was, and it had not been going in her favor thus far. Andrew looked over again. If they decided she was guilty, she was going to jail. And jail is not kind to cops. She wouldn't survive in there knowing she didn't belong, knowing she was innocent. It made sense to just take the plunge, it would solve all of her problems._

_She had almost climbed up when she heard. **"If you ever think of doing that again, you call me**."_

_Andrew stumbled back with a sob. She fumbled for her phone. She couldn't call Athena. It was the voice she needed to hear the most, but she just couldn't. She called Frank instead._

"I promised you I wouldn't do it again" she whispered. "I promised I would talk to somebody. So I called Frank, it wasn't the same, but it worked. Then Elaine came for me and I really thought I lost my job, but I didn't"

Athena was grateful Andrew called for help, but it still hurt knowing she wasn't the one. "I'm glad" Athena said, "I always wondered about that for the past month"

"I know. You looked like you were dying to ask how I was everytime I saw you"

"I was. But I'm happy that you're here now"

"I'm happy too" Andrew whispered. "Where's Bobby?" Andrew asked looking around

"He left about 15 minutes before you came. He and Buck are helping Eddie put together a bed for Chris"

"So you mean he and Eddie are building the bed while Buck plays with Chris"

"Something like that" Athena laughed. She looked around, "you want to order chinese?"

xxx

"So, Bobby what are you going to tell Athena when she asks where you've been?"

"I would tell her the truth. You didn't help and Eddie barely undersrood half of the instructions so I did it mostly by myself." He shooed Buck out of his truck, "now leave. I want to go home to my wife"

"Night Bobby" Buck waved.

Bobby entered the house a few minutes later. He tried to be as quiet as possible although he knew there was a chance Athena was waiting up for him. He could even hear the tv on.

He rounded the corner ready to explain his tardiness, when he stopped short at the sight infront of him.

Andrew and Athena were asleep on opposite ends of the couch. Andrew's feet propped against the coffee table. Boxes of chinese take out between the two of them. 

Bobby quietly removed the food from the couch before covering them with a blanket.


	34. Are We Okay?

Bobby came into the living room the next morning to see Andrew sneaking off the couch

"You're not sneaking away without a goodbye again?" Bobby asked quietly

Andrew turned "Bobby, hi. I just didn't want to wake her up" she said pointing to Athena. Bobby motioned for her to follow him to the kitchen.

He poured her a cup of juice while he started the coffee maker. "She hasn't been sleeping" he said without looking at Andrew, "you really did hurt her"

"I know" Andrew started looking down, "I was hurting" she explained

"I know. Athena told me." He looked back at Andrew, "how are you doing? Have you been sleeping?"

"I do what I can" she shrugged before taking a sip of juice

"That's not sleeping Andrew" he scolded, "have you been taking care of yourself otherwise? I know it was difficult for you."

"I'm trying" she said tightening her hand around the glass. "He was my TO. I knew him for almost 9 years. I trusted him. I delivered his daughter, they named her after me. And he tried to have me killed 3 years ago because I saw him while I was undercover. He tried to kill me again to cover his tracks. I don't know how to take care of myself after that." 

Bobby turned to her and opened his arms, "come here"

Andrew put down the glass and accepted his hug gratefully. "I just feel so... betrayed and hurt. And stupid. God I'm so stupid."

Bobby squeezed her slightly, "nothing that happened to you was your fault. You did everthing right. It's not your fault he was corrupt. It's not your fault he got tied up in those gangs. You are the smartest cop I know. Next to Athena of course" he said with a small chuckle.

Andrew leaned back, "I needed that. I just felt so alone these past few weeks"

"You could have come here anytime to talk" Bobby said

"I couldn't. That first day of suspension I couldn't think of Athena without picturing the doubt that crossed her face. Then I had all those panels and interviews to attend. Being asked question after question to try to prove my innocence. By the end I was just - pure, unfiltered rage. I didn't want to come here like that, so I took it out on my hair" she said pointing to the top of her head

"That was the first thing I noticed" he said 

"It just seemed right" she shrugged. But it's already starting to grow back" she said pulling a strand

_Andrew pulled at the collar of her uniform. God she hated this._

_"Sergeant Duncan can you give us the details of your last undercover assignment?"_

_Andrew gulped. "I... I don't know"_

_"You don't know? Or are you trying not to incriminate yourself?"_

_"I can't remember. I was high... on diprivan. It messes with your memory"_

_One of the officers on the panel rolled his eyes and Andrew bounced her leg. He had been giving her hell the entire time._

_"I thought you don't 'do drugs" he asked with a raised eyebrow_

"I missed you Andy" Bobby said softly. "I only knew you were gone because Athena came home in tears. When I came home to the empty guest bedroom and Athena, I honestly thought you were dead. I know we don't have the same relationship that you have with Athena, but I think I deserved to know"

Andrew never felt so guilty. "I'm sorry Bobby. My da- someone came in the station that day and my frustration was at an all time high, then Bradford came and I just saw it as an escape. I should have told you, there's no excuse for that. Can you forgive me?"

"It's okay. I understand. The most important thing is that you're alive and safe"

Bobby pulled out the waffle maker. "you want waffles?"

"Yes please"

_"Hey" Bobby said when he heard the front door open. "I thought the two of you got lost" he turned the corner and only saw Athena. "Where's Andrew?"_

_Fresh tears gathered in Athena's eyes. "She's gone"_

_Bobby walked forward wrapping her in a hug. "Gone where?"_

_"Sh-she went back undercover" Athena sobbed. Bobby tightened his arms around her. "She left just like that? Without a goodbye?" He asked sadly_

_Athena nodded in his chest. "She'll be okay" Bobby soothed. "She's a smart kid" Bobby looked up saying a prayer and fighting back his own tears_

xxx

Athena woke up to the smell of waffles and laughter in the kitchen. 

"How do you get the coffee to taste so good?" Bobby moaned

"It's my secret touch" Andrew said washing her cup

"Good morning" Athena said announcing her presence.

"Coffee?" Andrew offered

Athena gratefully accepted the cup. "I'm suprised you're still here" she said looking at Andrew.

"Didn't want to leave without saying goodbye."

Bobby watched between the two. "I think I'll be eating in the bedroom" he said grabbing a plate and walking away.

Athena took a sip. "Are...are we okay?"

Andrew nodded slowly. "So I'll see you at work tomorrow?"

"M-maybe not as partners" Andrew whispered, "I need just a little time with that"

Athena's shoulders fell as she opened her mouth to say something but Andrew beat her to it

"I'm trying Athena" she said, "I really am, but it's not something that we can just pretend didn't happen. I just need some more time"

"I understand"

"Can you tell Bobby thanks for this morning" Andrew said moving toward the stairs.

"Wait, let me go get ready and take you home" Athena offered

Andrew shook her head. "Stay. Have breakfast with _the good captain_." She gave a small smile, "I'll see you tomorrow Thena"

xxx

Andrew smiled at the skittles she found with a sticky note on her desk the next day. "Ma- I mean sergeant Duncan" she heard from behind her

"Jackson I've told you before call me Andrew or just Duncan. Lose the ma'am and sergeant. It makes me feel old"

"Sorry... Andrew? I g-got the cruiser ready" he said.

"Want some skittles Jackson?" Andrew asked opening the pack

"It's only 9:15"

"Suit yourself" Andrew popped two into her mouth. She hadn't felt the need to eat skittles for the past month and she wasn't about to let Chris ruin her moment.

xxx

Athena rolled her eyes as Chloe continued talking. She really wished Andrew didn't need anymore time for their partnership. "I never understand this sergeant Grant" she rambled. "We have to come all the way here to tell a homeless person he can't sleep in the park and we have nowhere else for him to go"

"It is what it is sometimes" Athena sighed.

"There he is" Chloe said pointing to a man leaned against a tree, a hoodie covering their face.

"Sir" Athena said loudly, "we have to ask you to move"

They both watched as there was no movement. "Sir?! Can you hear me?"

"Is he breathing?" Chloe leaned closer lifting the hoodie and a ball rolled out. "It's a prank" Athena huffed

"Dispatch disregard that 126 in the park" Chloe said into her radio as she followed Athena out of the park. "Why do people even think of doing-" Chloe's statement was cut off by a loud bang.

Athena jumped. "What was that?" She felt a chill run down her spine as Chloe was finally silent for once. "Price?" She said turning

Chloe's eyes were wide as she held a hand to her neck. There was blood gushing out from below her hand. "Sergeant Grant" she whispered. Athena jumped as another loud bang was heard. She felt the wind from the bullet pass by her ear

Chloe crumpled to the ground and Athena dragged her behind a bench for cover. She placed her hand on the gunshot wound in Chloe's neck. "Dispatch this is 727-A-5, we have shots fired and an officer down. I repeat we have an officer down"

xxx

Andrew parked hapazardly at the park before jumping out

"Sergeant Duncan?! Where are you going?!" Chris shouted watching Andrew come out of the cruiser. "Stay low and follow me" she ordered making her way over to Athena.

Athena turned to the movement next to her, "Andrew!"

"How's Price?"

"She got hit in the neck. She's losing alot of blood." Athena said keeping pressure on the wound. Andrew ducked when another shower of bullets rained down on them. 

"Officer Jackson, I'm requesting back up" she said into her radio. Andrew cursed when Chris still remained in the cruiser.

Andrew took out her gun, firing several shots in the general direction of the shooter. Andrew ducked back behind the bench again.

"Did you call for an ambulance?" Andrew asked

"8 minutes out"

"Officer Jackson!" She shouted in her radio, "get your ass out of that cruiser"

Andrew pulled Athena lower to the ground, shielding her body, as more gunshots were heard. She sat up slightly shooting again.

"I'm out" Andrew said crouching down. She turned to Athena still whispering to Chloe as blood kept oozing out from beneath her hand. Andrew reached forward pulling Chloe's gun from out of it's holster.

She reached up again. Spotting movement at a building at the north east side of the park. She was about to shoot at the person there when she saw her cruiser speeding away from the scene. "Son of a" she muttered before taking several shots

"Thena, I'm going after him" she said before scurrying off. She took the stairs two at a time. "This is sergeant Duncan, I'm in foot pursuit of the suspect in a building at the northside of the park" 

Andrew felt a small amount of relief when she heard sirens approaching. She rounded the corner and saw a man trying to run down the opposite staircase, blood falling from his side.

Andrew ran to him tackling him to the floor. She ground her elbow into the hole in her side.

"Argh"

"You really thought you could shoot at cops and get away with it" Andrew grumbled putting her cuffs on his wrists. She hauled him to his feet. The pair stumbled down the stairs. The man uttering profanities with every step.

Andrew passed him off to the officers waiting outside the building. "Get him checked out" she ordered, before making her way over to where Athena was being checked out

"Where's Price?"

"They just took her. She's barely there but paramedics say they're hopeful."

"How bad is it?" Andrew asked the paramedic treating Athena's arm

"Just a flesh wound. You should still get this checked out at the hospital"

Athena waved him off as he put a plaster on her arm. "Athena, you need to go. Don't make me call Bobby. I'm shocked he isn't here as yet"

Athena finally looked at Andrew properly and gasped. "Andy? You got shot" she said her fingers ghosting over the holes in Andrew's shirt by her left shoulder.

Andrew was about to answer when she saw her cruiser. She stalked over to it. She pulled Chris out of it. "You little shit!" She said jabbing him in the chest. "You drove away when your partner, your superior officer, explicity asked for back up! We could have died because you decided to chicken out and drive away!"

Athena placed a hand on Andrew's shoulder, "Andy you're making a scene"

"Get in the back of the cruiser and do not talk to anyone until I drag your ass to Maynard" Andrew said clenching her fists, "get out of my sight!" She hissed

"Andrew you need to get checked out. You've been shot"

"I'm fine" Andrew unbutton a few buttons on her shirt, exposing the kevlar below. "Jackson convinced me to wear a vest our first week together. I'm just a little sore."

Athena looked around. "We're going to need new partners" she looked down, "I'll talk to Maynard when I get back"

Andrew looked down at Athena. "You know if you were my partner you would have been my backup. You wouldn't drive off. You always have my back"

Athena was still looking down "Except with the whole Bradford thing"

Andrew sighed. "Thena..."

"I know you need time. I'll ask Elaine to pair us with new rookies"

"Sergeant Grant we need to take you back for your statement" an officer said coming behind them. He spotted the bandage on her arm. "That is if you're up to it"

"I'm ready" she touched Andrew's shoulder. "I'll see you later" she said before going back to her cruiser to head back to the station

Andrew sighed, she had to get back to station to talk to Elaine anyway.

xxx

"So he just drove off?" Elaine asked, her eyebrows almost to her hairline

"Just like that" Andrew huffed

"I would need to organize a disciplinary hearing about this. I'll let Reyas bring him in. You can go."

Andrew almost got off the chair but stopped. "Wait, can I talk to you about my new partner."

Elaine sat back in her chair. "I know who I want it to be"

xxx

Andrew walked through the halls looking for Athena. She stopped when she saw her in an empty conference room, rapidly texting someone.

"Hey" Andrew greeted opening the door.

"Hey. Just texting Bobby. Trying to convince him it's not necessary for him to come down here"

Andrew laughed. "Everything okay? You're still in here"

"Yeah it's fine. I just gave Marks my statement. He and Rick are talking with the shooter's lawyer. Guy has some vendetta against cops, since his mom was accidently murdered by one a couple years ago"

Andrew nodded. "How's Price?"

"She just came out of surgery. Doctors expect a full recovery. What about Chris?"

"Maynard's going to have a disicplinary hearing"

"I forgot I had to talk to her about partners" Athena said getting up from the chair

"I did" Andrew sat in the opposite seat. "I already told her who I wanted"

"Oh"

"I want you Thena"

"I... I thought you needed time?"

"I had time. When we were ducking behind a bench trying not to die." Andrew laughed before getting serious "I want you Athena. I don't want some greenbean rookie that drives away at the first sign of trouble. I want a partner who buys me skittles. A partner who understands me. A partner who stayed by my bedside in a God-awful cot because they are too stubborn"

"Alright I get it, I get it" Athena laughed. "You want me"

"Good. I wanted to know how long I was suppose to continue that speech" Andrew stood up "are you going to stay in here forever? Cause I saw this greek place near the park"

Athena laughed standing up. "When did you even see that?"

"On the drive over"

They opened the door to see Bobby there with another officer. "I tried to stop him sergeant Grant" Athena waved him off.

"You got shot and expected me not to come"

"It's a flesh wound Bobby" Athena said rolling her eyes. Bobby looked over at Andrew. "You got shot?!" He said looking at the bullet holes in her shirt

Andrew jumped at his volume. "I'm wearing a vest. I swear to you. I'm fine" she showed him the vest to stop his panicking. "Which reminds me I gotta go change" she said scurrying off.

"You're really okay?" 

"Yes Bobby"

Bobby looked in the direction Andrew ran off. "Is everything okay with you two?"

Athena smiled. "Everything's fine"


	35. Keeping Secrets

"Hey" Bobby said answering the phone

"No. Do you want me to go get her?" Bobby asked furrowing his brow

Bobby waited for further explaination but he jhst heard something unintelligible. "What?"

He waited a few more moments before laughing. He quickly became serious. "You're right. It's not funny, I'm sorry"

He heard Athena coming back to the bedroom, "I'll be there tomorrow" he said before hanging up, putting the phone on his bedside table.

"Who was that?" Athena asked

"Nobody" he said quickly. "Ready for bed?"

Athena eyed him suspiciously. "Sure" she said slowly

xxx

"Where are you going?" Athena asked the next day

"Just have to step out for a while"

"But we finally have a day off together"

"I know. I'll only be gone for an hour or two"

"Do you want me to come?"

"No. You stay. Enjoy your day off" he said kissing her cheek before leaving.

Athena narrowed her eyes as the door closed

xxx

Athena smiled when she heard the door open a few hours later. She felt Bobby's arms wrap around her.

"Why are you all sweaty?" She asked as she turned in his arms

"I umm went for a jog"

She raised an eyebrow, "dressed like this?" She said gesturing towards his outfit of jeans and a button down

"I got you your favorite cake from that bakery you like" Bobby said pulling a small box from his side.

Athena continued looking at Bobby as he looked over her shoulder at the stove. "What's for dinner?"

xxx

Athena was getting ready for bed, a few days later, when she heard Bobby come in. 

"Hey you're home late" she said coming out of the bedroom

Bobby hung up the phone as soon as she came into view. Athena narrowed her eyes. "Work" he said coming to kiss her cheek

Athena tried to look down trying to see Bobby's phone, but he hastily put it into his pocket.

"What's for dinner?" He asked

"There's lasagna in the microwave for you" she said warily.

"Good. I'm going to go shower

Athena stared at him as he left. What the hell was that?

xxx

Bobby's secretive behavior continued for the next week and a half. "Hey you're still here" Athena said coming out from the laundry room.

"I told you I was helping Harry with his project" Bobby said

"You also said you'd spend our Sunday off with me, but you still disappeared" she grumbled before walking into the kitchen

"What did you do to mom?" Harry whispered

Bobby sighed. "Let's work on your project"

The two worked on the solar system model for about an hour before Bobby's phone started vibrating non-stop

Athena sighed over her glass of wine. "Aren't you gonna get that?" She said gesturing her towards the phone on the other end of the table.

"I was just about to" Athena watched him as he read his string of text messages. "I gotta go" he said standing up from the chair. "I'll help when I get back" he said to Harry. He passed by to kiss Athena's cheek on the way out.

She clenched her jaw and glared at him. "Where's Bobby going?"

"I wish I knew" Athena muttered

xxx

"Everything okay?" Andrew asked, "you've been quiet all morning" she glanced at Athena.

"Everything's fine"

"You should tell your face that" Andrew said with a small laugh. "You could tell me if something is bothering you Thena. I know we just recently started working together again, but you shouldn't suffer in silence"

Athena sighed. "I think Bobby's having an affair"

Andrew slammed on the brakes, jerking the two forward. "A-a what?"

"I don't know. He's been sneaking around for the past three weeks. Having all these secret phone calls and texts. I don't know what to think"

Andrew chewed her bottom lip. "Have you talked to him about it?"

"Everytime I try to, he just changes the topic"

"I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. Maybe he's planning something romantic for the two of you."

Athena sighed. "Maybe" she whispered looking out the window

"Athena, Bobby loves you. He would never cheat"

Later Athena and Andrew were on the scene of an accident with the 118. Athena was talking to Buck about the accident. In her peripheral vision she could see Bobby talking, she didn't see anyone with him. Maybe he was on the phone.

Buck followed her line of vision to Bobby. "Hey everything okay?"

Athena let out a sigh. "Do you know who he's talking to?"

Buck rubbed the back of his neck, "not too sure maybe it's work"

Athena walked over to Bobby. "Who are you talking to?" She asked when she realized Bobby wasn't on the phone. 

She let out another sigh as Bobby looked around nervously. "Are you at least coming home for dinner?" She asked quietly, even though she a good idea what the answer would be.

"I would be a little late" he whispered back trying to reach for her hand.

"Typical" Athena mumbled walking away. She could hear Bobby calling her name, but she wanted to find Andrew and get away from this scene.

She found Andrew talking to Buck a few feet away. "Can we go Andy?"

Andrew looked at the hurt in her partner's face. "Sure. Let me just hand off to Williams"

xxx

Athena sat by the dining table twirling her phone. She didn't have the energy to cook. She never liked cooking for one, and with Harry at Michael's and Bobby was... Bobby was where ever Bobby was these days.

Athena felt like all she did was sigh. Where was Bobby? " _Bobby would never cheat on you_ " Andrew's voice rang out in her head.

Athena wiped away the tear that threatened to fall. She wanted to believe that Bobby couldn't cheat, but. She looked down at her phone. 

If she really wanted to know where Bobby was, she could always track his phone.

Against her better judgement, Athena got into her car and followed Bobby. She didn't want to but she needed answers that Bobby wasn't giving her

Athena followed him to a park. She watched him leave his truck before walking away.

Athena chewed her thumb nail. What was he doing at a park? A voice in her head was telling her to go back home, but she was already too far gone.

She walked after him along the same path as he did a few minutes ago. She stopped short of the sight in front of her.

_**Rewind** _

"Is Athena near you?" Andrew asked

"No. Do you want me to go get her?" Bobby asked confusion evident in his voice

"No!" Andrew shouted. "I have a favour to ask you and you can't tell anyone okay." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Canyouteachmetorideabike?" She whispered quickly

"What?" He asked

"Harry asked me to come with him and Denny to the park to ride their bikes. I told him I don't have one, which is true. But I actually don't know how to ride one. So can you teach me how to ride a bike?"

Bobby laughed. "You can't be serious?"

"It's not funny Bobby. I'm serious"

"You're right. It's not funny. I'm sorry"

"So can you help me?"

"Sure. I'll be there tomorrow" he said before hanging up.

xxx

"You're here early" Andrew commented opening the door

"We need to buy you a bike and gear first" Bobby said stepping into the apartment

"Don't you have one I could just borrow?"

"If I brought my bike, that would raise a lot of questions

Andrew nodded, "so should we get going?" She asked

"That's how you're going?" Bobby asked gesturing to her leggings and crop top

Andrew looked down. "Yeah. What is it with you and your wife questioning my outfits"

xxx

"Andy you have to get on the bike" Bobby said holding the bike

"I could fall"

"Andy, I'm holding the bike. You can't possibly fall"

Andrew took in a shaky breath, putting one leg over.

"You have to sit on the seat Andy"

Andrew gripped the handlebars tightly. "Bobby what if I get hurt?"

"You can't get hurt. You are wearing a helmet and elbow pads. I had to talk you out of the knee pads. And I'm sure if there was a body pad you would have bought it" Bobby chuckled, "I'm right here. I would catch you if you fall"

Andrew nodded slowly before sitting. "Now what?"

"Now you pedal. Just like the machines at the gym. Just go slowly."

Andrew moved her feet slowly. "Hey I'm doing it" she said happily

"So can I let go now?"

Andrew stopped, gripping Bobby's hand on the handlebars. "Don't let go"

"Alright. Let's just make a few laps" Andrew gripped his hand tighter. "I'm not letting go Andy"

xxx

"So I'm leaving this here" Bobby said gesturing towards his bike in the trunk. "It would just be easier for the other times"

"How did you bring it here in the first place?"

"I got off my shift earlier than Athena today. So I just took it. Hopefully she or Harry doesn't go searching in the garage"

Bobby and Andrew pushed the bikes into her apartment. "And let's hope Athena doesn't stop by for any reason." Andrew looked at the time. "Shouldn't you be home for dinner?"

"Crap. I gotta go. Athena's gonna kill me"

xxx

"I can't believe Bobby sent you" Andrew grumbled as she saw Buck leaning against a bench

"I can't believe you can't ride a bike" Buck grinned

"Shut it Buckley. Couldn't you have come get me and the bike?"

"Bobby said you would meet me here. Plus I don't know where you live" Buck shrugged

"You could have asked smartie pants"

Buck raised his hands in surrender. "Hop on" he said pointing to the bike.

"You have to hold on okay" Andrew said shakily

"I know Andy. Just pedal" he said grabbing the back of the seat.

The two made a small lap around the park before Buck let go. "This isn't that bad" Andrew said, "I think you could let go now Buck" she was answered with silence, "Buck?" She turned slightly and saw Buck a way off giving her a thumbs up

"Wha-" her feet slipped and Andrew went sailing over the handlebars

xxx

"I'm going to get your discharge papers" the doctor said putting a small bandage on Andrew's head, "I'll also have the nurse send your brother in" he said stepping out the room

Andrew sighed. It was a few minutes before Buck came in rubbing his nape sheepishly. "Brother?" She questioned

"I sorta told the nurse you were my little sister so I could come back here"

"Everytime I come here I leave with a new family member. It doesn't seem to bother them that we all have different surnames"

xxx

"I'm trying to understand exactly what happened?" Bobby asked as he guided Andrew toward his truck. Buck had just sent a series of messages saying that Andrew was in the hospital.

"Buck let go" Andrew said glaring at him

"You're suppose to let go." Buck defended. "I didn't expect you to go slamming into a pole"

Andrew hit his shoulder repeatedly.

"Hey! Hey!" Bobby said stepping between the two. "That's enough" he turned back to Andrew, "are you okay?"

"Yeah just a bump. Buck decided to overreact and bring us here"

Bobby turned to Buck. "I just wanted to make sure everything is okay. And it was"

"You owe me a burger Buckley"

"Why me?"

"You made me fall and hit my head. There is a bruise that I would need to cover up"

"She does have a point Buck" Bobby said

"Fine. I'll buy you a burger" Buck said rolling his eyes

xxx

Andrew made sure Athena was busy before walking off to find Bobby.

She grabbed his arm dragging him to one of the trucks, Andrew stood behind it, shielding herself from everyone.

"Athena thinks you're having an affair" she blurted out

"She what?!"

"Keep your voice down" Andrew hissed, "she says you keep sneaking around and she's getting suspicious."

"So what did you tell her?"

"That you love her and will never cheat. I also may have said that you were planning something for the two of you, so get started on that"

"Why didn't you just tell her that I'm teaching you how to ride a bike"

"Because it's embarassing Bobby" she whined

"My wife thinks I'm cheating on her Andrew" he stressed

"Just don't tell her yet" Andrew stopped when she heard voices approaching. "I was never here" she whispered before running away.

"Who are you talking to?" Athena asked

He turned to the spot Andrew was standing a few moments ago before looking back at Athena, "no one"

He looked over her shoulder as Athena continued talking to him and saw Andrew talking to Buck.

He heard Athena sighed and looked back at her

"I'll be home a little late" he whispered

"Athena" he said after she walked away

xxx

"Did Bobby tell you anything?" Andrew asked

"I don't want to talk about it" Athena whispered

"Want to get some lunch?" Andrew offered

Athena nodded and they both walked back to the cruiser. "I never did ask" Athena started, "what happened to your head?" She asked pointing to the bruise.

"Oh I was just a little clumsy" Andrew said waving her off

xxx

"Remind me again why you don't have a car?" Buck asked as he put Andrew's bike in his jeep next to his

"Because I have you to chauffer me around" Andrew quipped

"You could at least help Andy" Buck grunted

"Let me help you" Bobby said approaching the two of them

"What are you doing here?"

"Going to the park with you" Bobby said

"Shouldn't you be home with Athena, pops? I mean she already thinks you're cheating"

"You told him?"

Andrew shrugged. "But he's right. You should be at home"

"Today is the last day. I promise. Then we will all explain to Athena where I've been" he said looking at the two of them

"How about you tell her while we just look very sorry next to you" Andrew suggested

"This is all your fault" Buck said, "if anyone should explain, it should be you" he said pointing at Andrew

"Yeah yeah" she walked toward Bobby's truck, "I'm riding with Bobby. You listen to too much pop songs"

xxx

"See look how quick you got it" Bobby said as they rode through the path.

"Quick? It's been like almost three weeks" Buck pointed out

"I'm not answering because you're an idiot" Andrew mumbled. Truthfully she wasn't answering because she was scared to mess up.

Buck swerved toward them after a few minutes. "What the hell Buckley?"

"Sorry just really thought I saw" he trailed off as he turned his head, "Athena!" Buck swerved again, this time crashing into Andrew, who went flying into Bobby.

The trio lay in a heap with poor Bobby at the bottom. "Get off Evan" Andrew groaned

Buck groaned as he pushed his bike off before standing up.

"God! My back" Bobby moaned standing up. "You two would be the death of me" 

"I'm sorry Bobby. This is all Buck's fault" she said glaring at the younger man.

"I'm sorry I just really thought I saw"

"Athena" Bobby whispered

Andrew turned so quick she almost got whiplash. "Thena, what are you doing here?" 

"What am **_I_** doing here? What are the three of you doing?"

"Riding our bikes" Buck said sheepishly

"Didn't you tell me you were going to be home late?" Athena asked directing her question at Bobby

"I-I did. But that's - wait. How did you know we were here?"

"Tracked your phone" Athena said nochalantly. "Still doesn't explain what the three of you are doing" 

"They were teaching me how to ride a bike" Andrew whispered looking down. "I asked Bobby a few weeks ago and told him to keep it a secret"

"So all the sneaking around. All the secret phone calls, was for this?" The three nodded. "And you knew? Before me?" She asked Buck

"I had to help Andy when Bobby was suppose to help Harry with a project"

Athena nodded slowly. She looked at the three of them all looking down guiltily before laughing

"See" Andrew whined tugging on Bobby's hand

"I'm not laughing the fact that you can't ride a bike, I'm laughing out of relief." She looked at Bobby, "I was seriously concerned about our relationship. But you know you could have just told me. I would have helped you learn Andrew"

Andrew looked down, "it was embarassing"

"More embarassing than the three of you tumbling to the ground in the middle of the park"

"I guess not" Andrew said

"Come on let's go home" Athena said taking Bobby's hand. "You look like you really hurt your back"

"It's not that bad" Bobby said still letting Athena lead him out of the park

"And Buck could buy us burgers again" Andrew said as they followed them

"Why do I have to?" 

"Cause you owe us Buckley. Plus you made me fall." She walked slightly ahead of Bobby and Athena, "tsk tsk. Threw down your own sister"

Buck hopped on his bike and followed her. "Thought I wasn't your brother" he teased reaching out to grab her

"Sister?" Athena asked with a raised brow

"I have no clue" he said as Athena leaned into his side. They both watched Buck chase Andrew around the park, both long giving up their bikes choosing to run like wild animals. 

"Go get your kids" Athena said

"My kids?"

"They came here with you" she pointed out. 

Bobby laughed. "Guys, we're going" he called out

"Already?" Buck yelled back

"Boy if you don't" Athena threatened. Buck and Andrew grabbed their bikes and came back to where Buck and Athena was.

"Wait a second" Andrew said as they got closer to their cars, "Athena do you track all of our phones?!"

Athena hummed and got into her car.

"Athena?! You're not answering!"

"I'll meet you guys at home for my burger" she said before driving away


	36. Sick

"Athena" Elaine called out walking toward her. "Where's Andrew? She should have been here 30 minutes ago"

Athena looked at her watch. "I know. I tried calling her a while back"

"Just see if you could find her and let me know. Take your cruiser" Elaine said before leaving

"Andy you would be the death of me" Athena grumbled going towards the garage.

xxx

"Why aren't you answering?" Athena whispered as she took the stairs in Andrew's building. She was seriously scared. She hadn't heard from Andrew since Saturday night. Andrew was still healing after finding out about Bradford. Even though she seemed fine the past week, she knew Andrew liked to suffer in silence. Athena's mind wandered. The last time Andrew was going through something that emotionally challenging she thought about ending her life. But she promised she would call if she ever thought about that again

Athena pounded on her apartment door. Should she have checked on Andrew earlier?

She took out her spare key. Just as she put it in the lock the door swung open revealing Andrew. She was wearing a sweatshirt, long pyjama pants and thick, white socks covering her feet and holding the door tightly.

"Oh thank God" Athena breathed walking into the apartment "why didn't you answer your phone?"

Andrew still clung to the door. "Thena" she mumbled resting her head on the door.

Athena turned around. "You okay?"

"What day is it?" Andrew asked closing her eyes

"It's Monday. You were supposed to be at work"

Andrew closed the door softly, still leaning heavily against it. "I'll go get ready"

Athena caught her when she stumbled almost falling to the ground. The first thing she noticed was how hot Andrew felt. "Andy?"

"I have to go get ready" Andrew mumbled

Athena finally saw how flushed Andrew looked, her eyes were glazed over and half opened. "No, not anymore. Let's get you to bed" Athena said softly moving her towards the bed

"Bed?" 

"Yeah" Athena moved some of the tissues to give Andrew some space to lie down. "How long have you been sick?"

"M'not sick. Just a headache" Andrew said pulling the blanket up to her chin

"Do you have a thermometer?"

"Bathroom" Andrew said closing her eyes.

Athena came back into the bedroom to see Andrew wrapped up in the blanket. Her eyes would tighten every now and again like if she was in pain, letting out soft moans.

Athena sat on the edge of the bed taking Andrew's temperature. "102.9" she mumbled. She gently shook Andrew awake. "How long have you been feeling like this?"

"Throat sore on Saturday"

"Why didn't you say something? Have you eaten?"

"I tried to eat toast yesterday. It didn't last too long" Andrew said shivering

"Did you take anything?"

Andrew burrowed into her pillow, reaching blindly for Rain. "I'm tired" she moaned

"Get some rest" Athena said brushing away the few short curls that rested on her forehead.

As Andrew took a nap, Athena busied herself trying to clean up the apartment. After cleaning she tried to find something for Andrew to eat so she could try to take some cold medicine.

"Canned soup it is" she whispered

xxx

Athena placed the bowl of soup on the bedside table. She frowned at how sickly Andrew looked. Her hair clung to her forehead from sweat, yet Andrew was shivering slightly. She placed a hand in her shoulder. "Andy?"

Andrew moaned opening her eyes slowly. "I got some soup for you"

"Not hungry" 

"Can you take a couple spoonfuls? Just a few?"

Athena watched as Andrew slowly put herself in a slightly seated position. 

Athena picked up the bowl taking out a spoonful. There was no way Andrew could feed herself right now.

Athena watched Andrew swallow, waiting for a few seconds before Andrew fumbled for the bin on the floor. Emptying her stomach of whatever little was in there.

So, no soup. Athena put the bowl back on the table. She waited until Andrew had finished dry heaving before reaching for the thermometer.

"103.2" she grabbed a few tissues cleaning around Andrew's mouth. "Maybe we should go to the hospital"

"No. No hospital" Andrew said lying back down

"Andrew your fever is over 103"

"Barely"

Athena rolled her eyes, "you are a sweating, shivering mess. You can't keep food down"

"No hospital Thena. Promise not to take me"

Athena sighed as she watched Andrew close her eyes tightly. "What hurts Andy?"

"My head" 

"Let me see if there's anything you can take" Athena walked into the bathroom searching through Andrew's medicine cabinet. She huffed when she came up short. There was only cold medicine and that needed to be taken with a meal.

By time she got back to the bedroom Andrew had fallen back into a restless sleep. She picked up the thermometer, checking Andrew's temperature again. 

Her eyes widened at the 103.7 that was displayed on the small screen. She looked back at Andrew, whose breathing was starting to look labored. 

She reached for her phone. "Who to call?" She murmured. She scrolled through her contacts before choosing Hen's name.

"How do you bring down a fever?" Athena questioned as soon as the call connected.

"Hi Hen. How are you? I'm fine thanks for asking. How are you Athena?"

Athena rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this Hen"

Hen could hear the annoyance in Athena's voice. "Who has a fever?"

"Andrew"

"How high?"

"103.7. It was 103.2 like 10 minutes ago and 2 hours ago it was 102.9."

"Has she taken any medication?" Hen was becoming a bit worried a quickly rising fever was never a good thing

"To take something she has to eat, and everything that goes down comes right back up."

"Athena she needs a hospital"

"I can't. She said no hospitals"

"Athena you need to go to a hospital" Hen stressed. That caught the attention of Buck and Bobby. "What's happening?" Bobby asked.

"Put it on speaker" Buck urged

"Athena what's wrong?" Bobby asked

"Andrew has a fever" they could all hear Andrew's faint moans in the background

"How high?"

"Almost 104" Hen answered, "and Athena doesn't want to take her to the hospital"

"In her last lucid moment she made me promise not to take her"

"Athena a fever that high is dangerous, now's not the time for promises"

"You think I don't know that" Athena snapped, "the last time I broke her trust it took me over a month to get her to speak to me. I can't go through that again. Can't you just tell me something to bring it down"

Bobby sighed. "Cool her down" he answered. "Find the fastest way to do that. Can you get her to the shower?"

"Bobby she's barely conscious. I can't carry her there"

"Ice!" Buck shouted, "pack her with ice"

"How am I doing that?"

"Put the ice in towels, sheets anything you could find" Hen asnwered. "Put it around her head and torso"

Athena rushed toward the freezer. There were at least four ice packs in there. She grabbed them all and dumped ice into as many towels she could find.

She came back to the bedroom. "Got the ice" she said to the phone still on the bed.

"Just put it around her Thena"

As Athena started placing the ice Andrew groaned and tried to move away. "Andy try not move" Andrew sluggishly moved her arms, trying to move away the ice.

"Cold" she whispered

"I know. It's just for a little while" Athena said trying to calm down Andrew. "How do I know when it's working?"

"Give it some time" Hen advised, "let the ice melt. Remove all of the used towels and then take her temperature again.

Andrew shivered reaching around the bed. "What's wrong Andy?"

Andrew moaned and thrashed slightly. "Rai" she moaned.

Athena tried to make sense of Andrew's moans. She spotted the bunny at the other end of the bed. _Rain_. She picked up the stuffed animal. "He's right here" Athena said giving it to Andrew. She curled her fingers around one ear weakly.

It was a few minutes of Athena watching Andrew sleep before she decided to remove the ice around Andrew.

"I think it's going down"

"Did you take her temperature?" Bobby asked

"No. But she doesn't look as bad now" Andrew was no longer sweating, but that could be because she was recently packed with ice.

"You still need to take her temperature Athena. Just to be sure"

Athena looked at Andrew. Her sweatshirt was wet, clinging to her skin. "I need to get her out of these wet clothes first"

xxx

"Athena if the fever doesn't go down soon we're coming for Andrew. Whether she likes it or not" Buck said

"I know" she sighed. She placed a cool rag on Andrew's forehead causing her to stir.

"Mama" she whispered

Athena paused looking down at Andrew's unfocused eyes. "Yeah. It's me" she said back softly stroking her cheek, "try to get some rest now"

"Mkay. Thanks for coming ma" she said curling slightly around Rain.

Athena picked up the phone. "You guys still there?"

"Yep" Hen answered, "how's she doing?"

"Still out of it. But it went down to 103.3" Athena saw a text come in and cursed. She forgot about Elaine.

"What's wrong? We're going to the ambulance right now" Buck said

"No! It's not Andrew. I was suppose to get back to Elaine this morning. I still have to take back the cruiser" she glanced nervously at Andrew

"I'll be there in 15 minutes"

"You don't have to" Athena said.

"I don't mind. Go talk to Elaine"

xxx

"Athena" Andrew mumbled waking up again

"Sorry to disappoint"

"Buck? Was Athena ever?"

"She just left. She had to go back to talk to Maynard and return her cruiser and uniform for the day."

Andrew looked down. She was sure she was wearing different clothes this morning and had different sheets on her bed

"She changed you before I came. Not too sure how she did it" Buck said. He handed over Rain, "this guy got knocked off the bed"

Andrew grabbed Rain. "You didn't have to come Buck"

"Well then who would take care of my little sis then"

"I'm older than you _Evan_ "

"Hey! You know I don't like when you say my name like that" he said glaring at Andrew. "How do you feel?"

"Still feel like shit. But a little better now"

Buck sat on the bed. "You gave us a serious scare Andy. Why didn't you want to go to the hospital?"

"It wasn't necessary.""

A timer went off on Buck's phone. "Told Athena I'll take your temperature every 15 minutes"

"How long have you been here?" Andrew asked as Buck grabbed the thermometer. "About half an hour"

"101" he said with a smile, "it's going down" he sat down on the bed next to Andrew. "It was necessary to get you to a hospital, you damn near gave us a heart attack."

"It's not the first time" she shrugged. "It usually happens. I get boiling hot and then it tapers out. Last time I had a fever of 104.2, mama freaked and dragged me to the hospital. They cooled me down so fast I almost got hypothermia, but after that I was fine. Probably should have warned somebody beforehand" she said sheepishly

"Ya think" he looked at Andrew's drooping eyes. "Get some rest Andy" he said as he leaned against the bed's headboard.

xxx

"You sure she's okay?" Bobby asked as they walked up the stairs to Andrew's apartment.

"Buck said her temp is down to 101."

Bobby nodded. "I can't believe she didn't have groceries" he said lifting the bags slightly. 

"She was probably too sick to go" Athena said unlocking the door. "Buck" she whispered-yelled incase Andrew was asleep. "Buck?" Athena made her way to the bedroom. 

"Bobby come look at this" she whispered leaning against the doorframe.

"Come look at what?" Bobby asked coming to stand next to Athena.

They both watched with small smiles at Andrew and Buck both asleep. Buck's back pressed against the headboard and his legs stretched out in front of him with Andrew's head on his shoulder.

"I'm taking a picture of this" Athena said taking out her phone. "Could be useful later on"


	37. Valentine's Day

"God I hate valentine's day" Andrew groaned. "I mean it's not even a real holiday. Just an excuse for companies to make money on flowers and chocolates" Athena glanced at Andrew as she continued her rant. "Why should you only declare your love for somebody on one day out of the year? If you love them that much, tell them year-round. And don't get me started on working on valentine's day"

"I didn't even get you started on this" Athena said with a smirk, but Andrew ignored her.

"It's just over the top romantic gestures gone wrong. People violating their restraining orders. And just plain, old idiotic calls"

"What did valentine's ever do to you?"

Andrew looked down playing with her fingers. "Well?" Athena asked

"I never had a valentine" Andrew whispered looking out the window away from Athena

"Never?"

"And it's stupid right? 30 years and nothing. I think I have a pretty decent face. I have a nice personality. Still nothing. I mean I'm not gonna throw myself at random men just to get something on Valentine's day, but is too hard to ask that the universe just let me have something. You probably had gifts every year that you've been alive. You probably actually like this 'holiday'."

Athena parked. "Would you like me to go buy you a box of chocolates?" She asked gesturing towards the store

Andrew folded her arms, "I don't want pity gifts. I've been getting that since I was 12. Plus I don't like flowers and those chocolates"

"So let me get this straight, you went on a almost ten minute rant only to turn around and say you actually don't like the typical valentine's day gifts" Athena said raising an eyebrow

Andrew glanced at Athena before looking down at her lap. "Yes" she mumbled

Athena threw her head back and laughed. "Thena it's not funny. I only ever liked one boy in my life and he looked absolutely mortified when I gave him a card on Valentines. Do you know how embarassing that is?"

"Andrew there's nothing to be ashamed of. The right guy will show up. And for the record, I don't like this holiday either. One time this lady tied me to a chair and wanted to cut out my heart"

"You're kidding"

"I wish I was. She said it was pure and that's all her boyfriend was missing."

Andrew laughed. "Just proves to show how dumb this day is"

xxx

Andrew rolled her eyes. She was tired of directing traffic because some jackass decided to profess his love for his sweetheart on the overpass. 

She walked over to Athena grabbing the megaphone from her hand, pushing her aside.

"Get down!" She shouted even though it wasn't necessary. "Because if I have spend another minute in this sun, I will shoot you"

"Is she serious?" he asked Eddie. Who was geared-up next to him, ready to take him down safely to the ground.

"I think she is" he said looking down at Andrew. She had a hand on her hip, giving a glare to rival Athena's. 

"Well I'm ready to come down" he said scrambling to Eddie.

Andrew put the megaphone back in Athena's hand. "I hate this damn day" she grumbled walking away

xxx

Andrew slammed the man's upper body against the hood of the cruiser. "Do you not understand the purpose of a restraining order?" She asked as she put cuffs around his wrists

"I just wanted to show her how much I miss her" he struggled against Andrew's grasp.

"Does she look like she misses you?" They both looked as Athena was taking the report from a woman as she bounced her baby

"She does. Just doesn't want to admit it"

Andrew groaned pushing him toward the backseat. "I really hate this day"

xxx

"Even the donuts are heart-shaped" Andrew grumbled between chews

"Hasn't stopped you from eating 3 in the past five minutes.

"I'm stress eating. This day is gonna make me fat" 

Athena glanced at Andrew, "give me the bag" she said as she snatched the paper bag. "No more till next week"

Andrew glared at Athena. They both jumped when someone crashed into the front of the cruiser before collapsing on the ground. The money he stole floating in the wind.

"See" Andrew said with an eye roll, "idiotic holiday" she said opening the door.

xxx

"Andy, I have a small favor to ask you" Athena said as they were leaving. "See, Bobby and I had plans for tonight and Michael has a date with his boyfriend, and Buck was supposed to watch Harry for us tonight but he-"

"You want to know if I can watch Harry for you because I have no other plans for tonight" Andrew finished

Athena smiled sheepishly, "do you mind?"

Andrew shrugged "why not. I'll be by around 7 with pizza"

"Thank you. You're a lifesaver"

"Yeah yeah. I hope you guys still have the good snacks still"

xxx

Andrew let out a whistle as Bobby opened the door. "Oh Captain, my captain" she exclaimed. "Look at you" she teased walking into the house

Bobby blushed. "Do I look okay?"

"Do you look okay? I don't think I've ever seen you look any better. Is this Armani?"

"Maybe"

Andrew walked down the stairs. "I feel underdressed looking at you" she set the pizza down on the kitchen counter getting plates, "Harry!" She called out.

Harry came rushing into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Andrew. "Mom wants you to help her zip up her dress"

Andrew knocked on the door, "Thena? You decent?"

"Yeah. Come in"

"Your husband's out there looking fine as fu..." Andrew trailed off looking at Athena. "Well damn."

"Can you just zip me up?"

Andrew made her way over, "for someone who doesn't like Valentines, you guys sure go all out. I mean Bobby's in Armani. You're in this" she said gesturing to the red, floor length dress Athena had on.

Athena blushed, "Bobby somehow got us a table in a private dining room at Spago."

"Spago? As in Wolfgang Puck Spago?"

"I guess" Athena laughed

"Do you know how hard it is to get into their private dining room? What did Bobby do? Save his life?"

"Close. Saved his dog" Bobby said popping in his head. "You ready to go?"

"Just about"

"Well you two have fun now. And if you feel so moved to bring home a doggy bag, I like my steak medium-well"

"Goodbye Andrew. Don't wait up" Bobby said as they left.

"Andy can we watch a movie?" Harry asked

"Yeah" she said bringing over the pizza and plates, "which one?"

"There was this new one with the ghosts"

"Would your parents approve?"

Harry looked down. "Probably not"

Andrew grinned. "They also won't approve of skittles as part of dinner" she said pulling out a pack from the cupboard. "Let's go watch that movie"

xxx

Athena woke up a little after 10 the next morning. None of them had to work that day and she and Bobby never got to sleep until **_late._**

She felt Bobby wrap his arms around her. "Good morning" she whispered

"Morning to you too."

"Do you see the time?"

"I'm suprised Harry and Andrew haven't broken down the door yet."

Athena's mom instinct kicked in when Bobby said that. A quiet house when you had kids was never a good thing. "Why haven't we heard from the two of them?" 

Bobby groaned when Athena got out of bed looking for her robe. He sighed following suit.

They checked Harry's room first finding it empty. The sheets were messed up, showing that he was there at some point in time, but didn't make it up much to Athena's annoyance. 

Bobby became slightly concerned as they checked the empty house. "Where are they?"

"They better be in here" Athena grumbled opening the guest bedroom door. "Or else they have some serious explaining to do"

Athena stopped her rant abruptly. Harry and Andrew were both asleep. Andrew was at the edge of the bed. Her mouth open as she snored softly, one hand partially wrapped around Harry. He had his legs thrown against her midsection. 

Bobby closed the door. "Want me to cook you breakfast?"

"I suppose" she smirked

xxx

"Good morning Andy" Bobby said as he saw her shuffle out later. "Sleep well?" He teased

"Your son hit me in the jaw one too many times" she grumbled rubbing her jaw

"Well no one forced you to sleep with him" Athena said with a smile

"Yeah well you see. We may or may not have watched a horror movie last night"

"Rookie mistake" Athena said going back to eating

"But we were fine. Harry went to bed with some major convincing, albeit a little later than usual. And all was calm until...some...noises woke Harry up" 

Athena looked at both of them. Bobby looked downright confused as Athena continued chewing slowly.

Andrew continued. "He heard these noises around the same time you two came home." Hoping that would clear things up 

The two of them were still looking at Andrew, they clearly didn't get it. "Okay" Andrew sighed. "You two are happily married right? You went out to a fancy restaurant for valentines, and I do hope my steak is in the fridge.".

"Andy where is this going?" Bobby asked

"Well you two may have been running on some serious hormones and feeling a bit handsy, not that anything's wrong with that." She added quickly. "Like it was Valentines and you're in love-"

"Andrew! Just spit it out" Athena was getting real tired of Andrew's rambling, it was like working with Price all over again

Andrew bit her lip. She really didn't want it to come to this. "When you two came home you may have forgot how thin these walls are and umm" Andrew was searching for the right words. "You may have been somewhat loud when you were having your...umm," Andrew scratched her head. God, why won't they get it, " your _extra-curricular rendezvous_ , and to a sweet, naïve, eleven year old boy who just watched a movie about ghosts coming into people's homes and dragging them back to depths of hell it may have sounded a little different to him. But as the only other adult not currently engaged in such activities. I knew what it was"

Bobby looked down as his cheeks reddened significantly. "Are you serious?" Athena asked biting her lip

"I wish I was joking" Andrew blurted out, "I really wish I was. Cause that was something I could have gone my whole life without hearing"

Athena averted her eyes from Andrew. "So I take it if my steak is not in the fridge it will be there by this evening, for sparing Harry from finding out why the 'ghost' was looking for Bobby"

"Oh God" Athena groaned dropping her head to the table

Andrew snickered. "Don't worry, Harry fell asleep before he heard the 'ghost' say all of that." Andrew got up taking out juice from the fridge. "I'm bringing noise cancelling headphones the next time I come here."

Bobby got up. "I'll make a few phone calls for your steak" he said scrambling to the bedroom

"Thank you Bobby" Andrew said going to his now empty seat. She grabbed a piece of bacon from Athena's place. "I think I deserve something more for last night. Cause you guys go on for _hours_. When did you even rest?"

Athena stood up, "I'm not having this conversation with you"

_Harry jolted awake when he heard a door slam. "What was that?" He whispered. A thud had him throwing the covers off his body_

_Andrew told him nothing in the movie was real, so why was he suddenly hearing noises in the middle of the night?_

_He opened his door a crack to peep in the hall. He could hear the ghosts moaning as they came closer._

_"Bo-Bobby. God Bobby" it moaned. And Harry's eyes opened widely. The ghost was after Bobby! The ghost was looking for Bobby! He ran all the way to the guest bedroom where Andrew was sleeping. He jumped onto the bed partially landing on Andrew_

_"Wha" she said bolting upright. She looked to her side and saw Harry. "The ghost is after Bobby" he whispered_

_"The what?" Andrew mumbled sleeply laying back down._

_"You said the movie wasn't real, but I heard noises. And they said Bobby's name, which means they're coming for him"_

_Andrew's brows furrowed. She was about to question Harry further on it when she heard a loud gasp followed by a moan. Her eyes widened. Those were definitely not ghosts._

_She looked at Harry still looking at her with wide eyes. Andrew covered his ears partially "How about you sleep here?" She offered. "Safety in numbers right?"_

_Harry scooted closer to her and Andrew wrapped her arms around him._

_There was a few minutes of silence before she felt Harry's even breathing. She was just about to follow his lead when she heard, "oh God"._

_"Way to go Thena" she murmured closing her eyes, squeezing Harry a little tighter._

_She groaned as Harry turned hitting her in the jaw. This was going to be a long night._


	38. Did You Ever Want Me?

"You might not want to hear this" Athena started as they drove back to the station

"If you know I won't want it, don't say it" Andrew said with a shrug

"Because you should hear it"

Andrew popped some skittles into her mouth, "I'm all ears"

"Matthew has come to the station a couple times in the last few months to talk to you"

Andrew rolled her eyes, "don't care"

"Andy, he's sober and just wants to get to know you."

Andrew turned slowly to Athena. "How do you know that?"

"I may have spoken to him once or twice" Athena whispered

"You what?!" Andrew roared. Athena was grateful they were in the cruiser and not at the station. She really didn't need everyone to hear Andrew screaming at her. "Why would you?!" Andrew threw her hands up. "You know what? I don't care. He's sober, I don't care. He wants to know me? I really don't care"

"Andrew maybe you should think about it"

"I'm not speaking to you right now" Andrew folded her arms

"Andrew you deserve to give him a chance. He deserves a chance to at least have a conversation with you"

"He deserves nothing" Andrew hissed

xxx

They walked through the main doors.

"Aww hell" Andrew muttered. Athena followed Andrew's line of vision and saw Matthew.

"Can I just leave a message?" He asked Jess

"Sir you've left at least 8 messages in the past few months, sergeant Grant is advising you no longer leave anymore until she can get back to you"

Matthew ran a hand through his hair. "Fine" he said turning around. He stopped short at the sight of Andrew. "Hey kiddo" he said coming closer

"I'm not your kid" Andrew said her jaw set

"Sergeant Grant" he said nodding in Athena's direction.

"Why are you here again?" Andrew asked

"I - I...wanted to see you" he shrugged

"Why?"

"I missed your whole life. I really want to get a chance to know you. Have a conversation. Maybe lunch"

"You missing my life is no fault of mine" Andrew said crossing her arms, glaring at Matthew

Athena knew that stance. Andrew was about to go on a rant. "How about you come over for dinner on Sunday?" She said quickly

Andrew turned to her wide eyed. 'why?' she mouthed. Matthew turned to Andrew looking hopeful, "only if you want to" he said wringing his hands together

"Fine" Andrew said throwing up her hands, "I really don't care anymore" she grumbled before walking away. 

xxx

"Matthew" Athena greeted when she opened the door, "nice of you to join us"

"Thanks for having me. I brought wine and sparkling cider" he said holding up the two bottles

Athena took the bottles, "how thoughtful, but it might be more of a sparkling cider night." She turned to let him into the house. "Come in. Dinner should be just about ready. I hope you like steak"

"I do" he said following Athena down the stairs.

"Be nice" Bobby whispered to Andrew as they heard footsteps approaching

"Matthew this is my husband Bobby. Bobby this is Andrew's" she glanced briefly at Andrew who was rolling her eyes, "this is Andrew's father"

The two men shook hands, "nice to meet you"

Matthew looked over Bobby's shoulder at Andrew, "good to see you again Andrew. Do...do you mind if I hug you?"

Andrew plastered on the fakest smile in the world, Matthew either didn't notice or chose to ignore it. "Why not?"

Andrew gently patted his back as he wrapped his arms around her. She glared at Bobby and Athena. 'you owe me' she mouthed.

"Well that's enough of that. Let's eat" Andrew said moving toward the table.

xxx

Dinner was filled with tense silence. "So, Matthew what do you do for work?" Bobby asked breaking the ice

"I work as a cashier at a hardware over at Crenshaw" 

"Good for you" Andrew said dryly stabbing at the asparagus in her plate

"Andy" Athena hissed

"It's okay" Matthew said, "what's it like being an officer?" He asked Andrew

"I'm a _sergeant_ not an officer" Andrew corrected. "And it's so fun. I arrest all the people that abandoned their kids" she said sarcastically.

Athena face palmed while Bobby looked heavenward, probably praying for a fire.

"How long have you been sober?" Andrew asked

"About a year"

Andrew nodded slowly. "First time?"

He swallowed thickly, "my third actually" he said looking down

"Nothing to be ashamed of" Bobby said giving an understanding look.

Andrew put down her fork. "Why? Why come back now?"

"I wanted to get to know you"

"You had almost 28 years to 'know' me. You chose not to. But now you're finally sober for, what I hope is, the longest time in your life and you want to come back. And you expect what exactly? For us to have a daddy-daughter day tomorrow?"

Bobby and Athena exchanged glances and Bobby cleared his throat. "Maybe we should talk about something else" Athena suggested

"No. I want to hear this. Did you suddenly remember you made a child with someone?"

"You think I didn't try to see you" he hissed gripping his fork tightly

Athena was seeing alot of family resemblance in the way they acted out in high stress situations

"Do you know hard it is to track down a kid that's been bounced around more times than I have fingers"

"I wouldn't have been bounced if you decided to stay or your mother wasn't the ass she is" Andrew leaned across the table slightly

"So it's _my_ fault that _your_ anger issues kept you from being in one place too long? That you made a kid swallow his teeth?"

Andrew clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes. "How do you know that?" Athena and Bobby didn't even know that

Matthew sighed rubbing his hand through his curls

"How do you know about that?" Andrew snarled slowly standing up

"Let's just all take a break" Bobby said standing next to Andrew

"No! He needs to answer me. How do you know that?!"

"I talked to your social worker when you were 9 okay?" Matthew was now standing as well. "I was sober. She said I should be sober for a bit before talking to you. But I couldn't handle the stress of it all. I got rid of the stress the only way I knew and you got put into another group home"

"Handle the stress of what exactly? Of being sober for once in your life?"

"I couldn't handle the stress of you!" He shouted, "you were not an easy child and based on your case report it affected you everywhere you went. Renee was probably the only person who didn't-"

"Don't you dare mention her name!" Bobby was currently the only thing holding Andrew back from lunging at her father across the table. "You don't **ever** mention her name."

"Fine. At that point in my life I didn't want to raise a child. But I'm here now."

"Why?! Because you don't need to raise me anymore? You don't get to waltz in when its convenient to you!" 

"Let's go for a walk" Bobby said trying to usher Andrew toward the patio. 

"Did you ever want me?" Andrew asked. The room got quiet instantly, all eyes on Matthew. His gaze on the floor and silence was all the answer that Andrew needed. 

Andrew nodded slowly, "Great. Just great" she whispered. She shoved Bobby's hands off her shoulders walking out the patio door slamming it behind her. 

"I think it would be best if you left" Bobby said crossing his arms over his chest

"And don't come back" Athena added. Bobby looked at his wife in surprise. "You have no idea what that girl has been through, because you didn't want your own daughter. She fought tooth and nail to get to where she is. She doesn't need you in her life. She doesn't need you to suddenly show up and tell her that you could have taken her out of the system, but didn't care enough to stay sober. Don't come back to the station looking for her again."

Matthew hung his head "Could you tell her that I'm sorry"

"No. You don't get that privilege" Athena said

"I'll walk you out" Bobby offered always being the gentleman..

He came back to Athena standing by the patio door. Her hand on the handle but she didn't open the door. "I made her have this dinner. I thought it could help mend their relationship, but it made everything worse. What do I go out there and tell her? I'm sorry I didn't know your father was a douche"

Bobby placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll go talk to her." Athena nodded. "I'll go tidy up" she said before walking away.

Bobby went onto the patio quietly. Andrew was sitting on the edge of a chair. Her elbows resting on her knees and her gaze on the ground.

"Andrew" Bobby said quietly sitting next to her. Andrew kept on looking at the ground. Bobby tried to put a hand in her shoulder but she pulled away

"Andrew" he knew she was hearing him because her shoulders would tense everytime he said her name. "Andrew do you want to talk? You don't have to keep it bottled in"

Andrew turned away from Bobby, wrapping her arms around her body. Bobby noticed she was trying to make herself smaller. "Why don't you come inside? It's warmer"

Andrew wordlessly got up and walked into the house, keeping her head low

xxx

"She hasn't said anything. She barely looked at me" Bobby said, "maybe she doesn't want to spesk to me." He hinted

"And she wants to speak with me? The one who caused all of this?"

"It can't hurt to ask"

Athena sighed, knowing Andrew as she did, it could hurt. She slowly opened the door. Andrew was lying on the edge of the bed, curled into a small ball, not an easy feat considering how tall she was. Athena sat down next to her.

"Andrew. I know you're awake" Athena was met with silence, "do you want to talk?"

Andrew continued to stare straight ahead at the wall. "If you want to talk, Bobby and I are right outside" Athena leaned forward to squeeze Andrew's shoulder

"Why didn't he want me?" Andrew whispered suddenly. "What's so wrong with me that my own flesh and blood didn't want me?"

Athena scooted closer to Andrew, "nothing's wrong with you Andy. What happened with your father has nothing to do with you. That was his insecurities and problems. You are wanted and loved by so many people. Renee chose you, when she didn't have to and she loved you for 18 wonderful years. You moved here, and Andrew we chose to want and love you. I know his admission hurt, but one man's actions don't define you as a person." 

Andrew slowly moved one hand and held Athena's hand on her shoulder. "I'm not mad at you for having this dinner." She squeezed Athena's hand a bit, "I heard you talking to Bobby" she explained. Andrew let go of Athena's hand and turned around to face her. "I barely knew him and he hurt me so bad"

Athena stroked her cheek. "I'm so sorry"

"Don't be. At least I know how he felt rather than wondering why he was never there" she curled her body toward Athena. "C-can...can you hold me?"

"Of course" Athena said moving to lie down next to Andrew. She stroked Andrew's hair, "I learned that song you talked about"

"I just want you to hold me right now" Andrew whispered as she buried herself slightly into Athena's shoulder. Andrew trembled slightly as Athena continued to stroke her hair

"Why didn't he want me Thena?" She sobbed

"I don't know sweetie" If Athena knew one thing, its that Matthew was absolutely never allowed in Andrew's life again

xxx

"I have never hated one person so much" Athena said as she moved around the kitchen, her anger still evident. "She cried for two hours. Two hours Bobby. Because that ass couldn't man up for once in his life"

Bobby rubbed Athena's shoulders, "I heard. I wanted to see how she was doing but I didn't think it was my place to be in there"

"The last time she cried like that was when Renee died." Athena had finally stopped moving around the kitchen

"I can't even imagine what's going through her head." Athena leaned against the counter. "What should we do?" She sighed

"Nothing we can do but be here for her" Bobby said getting a cup of coffee for Athena. "I know you barely slept" he leaned next to her. 

The pair drank their coffee in silence. Andrew slowly made her way into the kitchen, she knew none of them heard her.

She inched closer before resting her head on Bobby's shoulder. Bobby stiffened at the sudden contact. "Andy?" Athena stood up straighter

There was silence in the kitchen as they waited for Andrew to say something

"Thank you" she whispered

Bobby turned slowly to look at her, "for what?"

"For choosing to want me"

Bobby wrapped his free arm around Andrew. "Anytime kiddo. You should know that you're always wanted here"

Andrew nodded as Athena came around on her other side to place a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I know you didn't have to. I'm a hard person to deal with and my outbursts are too much to handle. I'm sorry for"

"Andrew, I'm going to stop you right there. Don't apologize for being you" Athena said

Andrew stood up straighter. "But Thena"

"Andrew stop apologizing" Bobby said. "All you need to know is that we want you here okay?"

Andrew nodded, sniffling slightly. "Is my steak in the fridge?" She asked softly

Bobby laughed squeezing her shoulder slightly. "I'll warm it up for you"


	39. You're Not Going In There Alone

"I've been dreaming of a white christmas" Andrew sang. She glanced at Athena side eyeing her. "What? Don't like my singing Thena?"

"It's June. In LA. There is no white christmas"

"That's why I'm dreaming of it." Andrew said cheekily. "Wait you grew up in Florida right?"

"Yeah"

"Have you ever had a white christmas?"

"I don't want to be in any weather that requires me to wear three sets of clothes" Athena grumbled

"Oh come on Thena. You gotta have at least one white christmas in your life"

"Do I really?" Athena raised an eyebrow

"Yes. It just makes everything seem... like it would be okay" Andrew gripped the steering wheel slightly

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine" Andrew said quickly

Andrew swerved as several explosions further ahead caught her attention. "What the hell?"

Athena grabbed the radio. "727-A-15. We have explosions at the corner of Inwood drive. Send backup, RA and LAFD to this location."

Andrew pulled over onto the sidewalk. Several manhole covers had been blown off.

"That's gas" Andrew said looking at that vapors that were coming out near one of the houses. The smell was nauseating. 

A man stumbled out of the house, heaving and coughing. Athena rushed toward him. "Sir is there anyone else in the house?"

He gave a barely noticeable nod before falling to his knees into a coughing fit. Several neighbors rushed to help him.

Andrew ran to the still open door when Athena yanked her back. "You won't last 10 seconds in there without a mask. Wait till LAFD gets here" 

"They're people in there Thena" Andrew went back to the cruiser. She opened the trunk digging through their gear bag.

"What are you looking for?"

Andrew pulled out a rag before dousing it in water.

"Andrew what are you doing?"

Andrew tied the wet rag around her face, "mask" she said simply. Athena rolled her eyes, "give me one. You're not going in there alone"

xxx

"You check over there" Andrew said as she moved toward the kitchen. "Anyone in here?!" She called out. Andrew coughed. The gas felt like it was choking her. "LAPD! Anybody here?!" She heard a faint groan coming from behind the counter.

Andrew reached down hauling the woman to her feet, supporting her weight. Andrew half dragged/ half carried her out of the house. 

Andrew passed her off to some awaiting neighbors before leaning against a wall, wheezing pulling the rag off her face. She heard a few coughs and saw Athena come out carrying a little girl. 

Andrew coughed as she tried to force fresh air into her lungs. "I saw two school bags in the house" 

"I only saw one kid" Athena said before going into a coughing fit.

"Dispatch how far is RA?" Andrew spoke into her radio

"About 5 minutes out"

Athena looked at Andrew, "you go upstairs I check down stairs" she said

Andrew nodded tying the rag around her face again. She took the sairs two at a time. Regretting it when she reached upstairs because she almost collapsed from a coughing fit. Her lungs burned as she tried to breathe fresh air. She scrambled to her feet looking through the rooms.

"Anybody up here?" 

She looked through the last bedroom and saw a little boy passed out near the door. Andrew struggled to lift him into her arms. She moved as fast as she could out the house.

"Did the...did the other officer come out?" She panted as she laid the boy on the grass outside

"We haven't seen her yet" 

Andrew ran back into the house. "Athena?" She was starting to feel dizzy, she grasped around looking for a wall to hold herself up. "Thena answer me" 

She stumbled into the living room when she spotted a pair of legs behind the couch. "Athena!" 

She knelt down next to her, "Athena wake up" she shook her shoulders. "C'mon Athena! Wake up" she patted her cheek gently. "Wake up" 

Andrew squeezed her eyes shut as her vision swam. She pulled the rag off her face, it was useless now. She shook Athena's shoulders again trying to get some form of reaction.

Andrew coughed. She needed fresh air. She fumbled around until she reached the window. She tried pushing it open but it required more energy and co-ordination than she currently had. She crawled back to Athena trying once again in vain to rouse her. 

Andrew looped her arms under Athena's. She lifted her body slightly dragging her toward the front door. Andrew's breathing was becoming ragged. She almost fell over Athena's body.

"Athena wake up" she pleaded. Andrew's knees buckled but she tightened her grip on Athena moving towards the still open front door.

When she felt the sun on her back she fell to the floor. Andrew gasped for air as she tried to roll onto her stomach but Athena's weight on her legs stopped her. She could hear noises around her but she couldn't focus her vision to see exactly what it was. 

A mask was strapped to her face and she relished the feeling of fresh air flowing into her nose. "A-Athena?" She panted trying to remove the mask. 

"Leave it on Andy" That voice sounded like Bobby. She could feel Athena being moved. She tried to reach for her but someone's hands held her down 

Andrew was lifted onto a gurney. Her eyes burned as she tried to look around. "Bobby?" She mumbled

"Yeah it's me kid. We got you"

zxx

Andrew looked down at the ground as Buck and Bobby looked at her. 

"I can't believe I'm the one saying this" Buck started, "but that was reckless and stupid Andy. You could have died. Methane poisoning is a serious thing. What if you didn't get out in time? What if you had passed out in there with Athena? Then what?"

"I get it Ev. It was dumb"

"It was beyond dumb"

"There were kids in there Buck" she stressed, "won't you have done the same?" Andrew asked silencing the firefighter. "Can I go see Thena now?"

"Come on" Bobby said cocking his head. Andrew hopped off the gurney and followed Bobby.

Athena was sitting up on a gurney, an oxygen mask on her face as she nodded her head in response to Hen's questions.

"Hey Thena" Andrew said sheepishly. Athena started to take off the mask when Hen stopped her. "I'm fine" she said taking it off.

She looked over Andrew. "You okay?"

"You're asking me?" Andrew said with a laugh, "I'm not the one that was unconscious"

"I know, but you were in there as long as me" Athena shifted her leg patting the space next to her

Andrew sat down next to her. "I've pushed through a gunshot with a drugged up brain, a little methane is nothing"

Buck made a noise before being shushed by Bobby.

"They're going to make us go home aren't they?" Andrew whispered to Athena

"Yes we are" Elaine answered coming from behind. "I get a call that two of my sergeants run into a house filled with methane with no form of protection or back-up"

"Elaine you have to understand" Andrew started

Elaine held up a hand. "I can't even put you two on desk duty because last time you ended up in the hospital under quarantine. So you will finish getting checked out, give your keys to Williams" she said point to the officer standing off to the side, "let him carry you two back to the station and do not come back in the next 48 hours."

"Captain, 48 hours seems a bit excessive"

"48 hours seems a bit lenient for doing something so reckless"

"I think it should be 72 hours" Buck said folding his arms.

Hen grabbed Buck's arm dragging him away. "This is not your business"

"Chimney finish checking them out" Bobby said before walking away with Elaine.

"So they're really okay?"

Bobby nodded. "They are breathing on their own. Conscious, and answering question. They should be okay."

Elaine looked over at Andrew and Athena. "God, they are both so stubborn"

xxx

"It's times like these I wished I drank" Andrew complained from the floor. "This is so boring" she moaned

"Why are you on the floor?"

Andrew shrugged. "Thanks for letting me stay here"

Athena stepped over Andrew's legs to get to the couch. "Bobby still has 2 hours left on his shift, Harry's at Michael's. I didn't want to recover here alone"

"And here I thought you cared about me?"

Athena nudged her with her foot. "And I do care about you Andy"

Andrew grinned up at Athena. "Want to order something to eat?"

"Something like what?"

xxx

Bobby entered the house to Andrew and Athena talking. "I see you two are taking time off in stride." Bobby looked at all the take-out on the island. "What's all of this?"

"Thai, Chinese, Mexican, pizza. There's Italian somewhere in there and some stuff from the Jamaican place on 27th" Andrew answered, lounging on the couch

"Why?" Bobby asked. It was only the two of them home and they had enough food to feed the 118 after a long shift.

"We didn't know what we wanted and may have gotten carried away"

"We?" Athena said. "You were the one who ordered while I did some laundry"

"Yeah but you heard me and did nothing to stop me. And you should have stopped me after the third egg roll."

"You should have stopped yourself"

Bobby leaned against the back of the couch. "Exactly how much have you two eaten?"

"Enough"

"How was work babe. Tell me something interesting happened?" Athena begged

"Sorry. Just plain old calls" he leaned down giving Athena a kiss. "You two were our most exciting call all day"

"This sucks" Andrew groaned. "We saved people's lives and this is the thanks we get"

"Maybe next time, do it correctly and wait for back up"

"Buzzkill" Andrew whispered


	40. I Can't Lose Another Person

"Athena your phone" Andrew called out, but Athena was already too far gone. She sighed as she answered the phone.

"Hey Maddie" she answered, "Athena just stepped out the cruiser"

"Andrew" she said solemly. "Are you sitting?"

"Yeah. What's going on?"

Andrew's face fell as Maddie talked to her, she could feel her breath quickening.

"Andrew? Are you still there?"

"I'm here." She said after some time. "I- I'll get going. Thanks for keeping it off the radio."

Andrew hung up the phone. She bit her lip to stop the sob from coming out. She turned and saw Athena coming out of the store. She wiped her eyes as she got out of the cruiser.

"Athena" she started.

"Why do you look like some one died" Athena chuckled.

The water bottle fell from Athena's hand as Andrew relayed the message Maddie gave her.

xxx

Athena faltered at the emergency room entrance. Andrew stopped walking. "Just take my hand" she urged. "I'm right here okay. Whatever happens, I'm here"

Athena gripped Andrew's hand tightly and allowed herself to be led toward the waiting room. It was easy to find the 118 crew as some of them were still wearing their turnouts.

"Athena" Chimney said when he saw them coming

Tears burned Athena's eyes. "What happened?" She choked out

"There was an explosion" Hen whispered

Andrew wrapped an arm around Athena when she heard her whimper. 

"We were almost finished clearing out the building. Buck and Bobby were still inside and then it just blew up" Eddie continued. "Buck brought him out" he said gesturing to the quiet firefighter in the corner, soot still covering his face.

"Is he?"

"We had to use the defibrillator to get back a pulse" Chimney said softly

Athena's knees buckled. Andrew grabbed her before she hit the ground. "I got you" she soothed as the pair sank slowly to the ground. She fought back her own tears as Athena sobbed into her shirt. 

Andrew knew they were drawing the attention of others in the waiting room, but she honestly couldn't care less. Her sole focus was on the sobbing woman clinging to her.

"Let's get to a chair" she whispered after a few minutes. With the help of Eddie she got the still crying Athena into the chair next to Hen.

Chimney brought over some paper towels for Athena. "Thena you need to take a deep breath" Hen said rubbing her friend's back. Andrew kneeled in front of Athena. "She's right. You can't keep crying like this. It's only a matter if time before you-"

Andrew's sentence was cut off as Athena threw up on her shirt. That seemed to sober her up. "It's okay" Andrew said softly, before Athena could apologize, as she stood up.

"I'll see if I could get you a clean shirt" Eddie said going to the nurses' station.

Andrew nodded as she made her way to the bathroom. She damped a few paper towels trying to clean her shirt.

She took off the radio from her shoulder. Andrew bounced it around in her hand before screaming throwing it into the wall.

She gripped the sink as tears flowed down her face. Why did it have to be Bobby?

Andrew turned when she heard the door open, expecting Hen, she was shocked to see Buck.

"Got a scrub top for you" he whispered

"This is the ladies' bathroom Ev" she said trying to bring some humor

Buck shrugged. He looked at the radio smashed to pieces on the ground and Andrew's tear stained face.

Andrew followed his line of sight. "It's not what it looks like"

Buck nodded. "I'll go so you can change"

"Don't leave" she whispered. "I'll just go in a stall"

Buck looked down as Andrew went into the stall. "You can wash your face, because soot does not look good on you" Andrew peeped out when there was silence. "Buck?"

He looked up. "Huh?"

Andrew quickly changed her shirt and came out. She placed the dirty shirt on the edge of the sink. She wet a few paper towels. "Come here" 

Buck stepped closer and she gently wiped his face clean. "You've been awfully quiet?"

"There's nothing to say" he mumbled

"Why don't you tell me what happened"

"I don't even know what happened. One minute we were leaving and the next I was thrown into the wall. There was glass raining down on us" Buck looked at Andrew. "I tried so hard to find Bobby

_"Bobby! Bobby!" Buck squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to quiet the ringing in his ears. "Bobby!" He spotted a boot a few meters away._

_"Bobby!" Buck scrambled over to him. Parts of Bobby's jacket had been burned off showing red, blistered skin. Buck gently tapped Bobby's face, "Come on. Wake up Bobby!"_

_Buck glanced around. Parts of the building were still crumbling around them. Buck grabbed Bobby below the arms dragging him toward the exit._

_Hen and Chim were the first to reach him. "Cap's hurt" he said as if it wasn't obvious. Chimney put two fingers to Bobby's neck. "Buck put him down" he ordered. "Starting CPR" Chimney said pressing against Bobby's chest_

"I didn't even realize that he was...that he was dead. If Chimney didn't act so fast we would have been giving different news to Athena right now"

Andrew wrapped her arms around him. "But you got him out and that's the most important thing" 

Buck squeezed Andrew back gently, "we should get back out there incase they give an update on Bobby"

xxx

Andrew bounced her foot as they waited for news. Chimney and Eddie had gone for coffee, Athena's head was on Hen's shoulder and Buck was slouched in a chair next to them. 

Andrew shot off the chair and marched to the nurses' station. "I need an update on Robert Nash"

The nurse blinked up at Andrew. "I informed his wife earlier, they are debriefing his burns"

Andrew chewed her lip. It must have been when she and Buck were in the bathroom. "That was over an hour ago. Is there anything else you can say?"

The nurse sighed as if Andrew's presence was bothering her. "I already told the firefighters earlier, I can only give out medical information to his family"

"Look lady" Andrew growled. "I'm not asking you to shoot rainbows out your ass. All I want is an update"

"Are you family?" The nurse asked cocking her head as if challenging Andrew.

Andrew lunged over the counter, but somehow Buck got to her quick enough to hold her back.

"Andy calm down"

"What the fuck do you think we are?! Why do you think we're here?!" Andrew shouted fighting against Buck to grab the woman

Buck lifted her up when Andrew showed no sign of calming down. Buck carried her all the way outside ignoring the strange look from passerbys.

"Andy you need to stop" he said wrapping her in a bear hug. Andrew fought against Buck's grasp. "Andy. Andrew. Stop. If they ban you I can't help you"

Andrew relaxed slightly in Buck's arms. "You don't have to squeeze me so tight"

Buck let go of her. "Did you see how much you were fighting? That nurse is never going to give us an update now"

Andrew looked down. "Let's just go back in"

Buck looked at Andrew, "are you sure? You're not going to jump kick the front desk nurse?"

Andrew rolled her eyes. "No" she sighed walking back into the hospital.

The nurse glared at Andrew as she walked in. Andrew sighed at the security guard now present in waiting room.

"Where did you go?" Athena asked weakly

"Just needed some air" Andrew whispered, sitting on the chair next to Athena

"The nurse said we might get an update soon"

"She better had" Andrew huffed folding her arms

xxx

"Family of Robert Nash?" a doctor asked

Everyone drew closer. "Big family" he muttered. "He suffered second degree burns to 40% of his torso. He is stable right now and responsive. He is still kind of out of it"

"Can we see him?" Buck asked

He looked up at the large group. "2 at a time"

Everyone just knew that Buck and Athena would be the first to see Bobby and no one objected. Andrew hung toward the back of the group playing with the hem of her borrowed shirt

She looked around, no one even noticed she was here. Would they even noticed if she went out for some air?

xxx

Buck squeezed Athena's hand when they reached the door. Athena nodded slightly and Buck pushed open the door.

"Bobby" Athena breathed. Bobby's torso and upper arms were covered in bandages. She moved to his side gently touching his hand.

Bobby squeezed her hand gently before opening his eyes to look at her. "Hey" he paused for a moment when he saw the tear stains on Athena's face. He looked over at Buck who was refusing to make eye contact with him. "W-what happened?"

"You scared the hell out of us Cap" Buck said. "That building fire we were putting out didn't end so well"

"You were there?" Bobby asked Athena

"No" she said wiping away the fresh tears that fell. "Maddie called us"

"Where is Andrew?" Bobby asked. He couldn't imagine that she was far away

"She's out in the waiting room with the others. I can go get her if you like?" Buck said"

xxx

"Where's Andy? Cap wants to see her" Buck said coming back into the waiting room a few minutes later

"She's right..."Hen trailed off when she realised Andrew wasn't still standing in the corner. "She was just here"

"I thought she went for a walk" Chimney said looking up from his phone, where he was updating Maddie. "She left like 10 minutes ago"

"And you said nothing" Buck said. He rushed out to the parking lot with Eddie right behind him. 

The cruiser was gone. "Where did she go?" Eddie asked looking around the parking lot

"She's gone. And somebody has to tell Athena"

xxx

Buck walked into the gym that Bobby told him about. "Hey, I'm looking for someone" Buck said at the receiption desk

"Name?"

"Andrew Duncan. She might go by Andy"

"Ah yes Andy's here. Just go around to the back. She's been there for like an hour.

Buck swerved around the other people in the gym looking for Andrew.

He spotted her throwing punches into a heavy bag. 

xxx

Andrew could feel her knuckles hurt with every punch. It was the only reason she chose to hit the bag without gloves, only a thin layer of guaze wrapped around her hands.

She slammed her fist into the bag.

_"I missed you Andy"_

She grunted before hitting the bag again.

_"You should know you're always wanted here" Bobby said squeezing her._

Sweat was causing her hair to stick to her forehead

_"How do you get the coffe to taste so good?" Bobby moaned._

Her tears were starting to run down her cheeks.

_"Come here" Bobby said opening his arms._

Andrew slammed her fist into the bag with a scream.

Andrew slouched back from the bag exhausted. She staggered back before dropping to her knees. Buck's heart broke watching Andrew break down.

"I got it" he said to the trainer that was coming over. He sat down next to Andrew. "Andy your hands" he whispered. The guaze around her knuckles now had blotches of red

Andrew turned weakly to him. "I'm fine"

"Andrew you're not fine. No one has heard from you in three days. Bobby's been asking for you, Athena's been by your place and called countless times."

"I was busy" she whispered. "Is Bobby okay?"

"He's in pain, but he's getting better" Buck turned to Andrew. "Let's get you cleaned up" he said helping her off the ground.

Buck got a first aid kit and sat with Andrew on a bench. He gently removed the guaze and hissed at the bloodied skin on Andrew's knuckles.

"You're supposed to wear gloves"

"I wanted to feel" she whispered

Buck took a alcohol wipe and gently cleaned her knuckles. He was concerned when Andrew didn't flinch or give any indication that it was hurting, and he knew alcohol on a cut no matter how small always hurt.

"I'm going by the hospital later if you wanna come" he said

"I can't"

"Andy..."

"I can't see him on that hospital bed Evan!" Everyone in the gym seemed to stop and looked at Andrew and Buck

"What are you all looking at" Buck hissed causing them all to go back to what they were doing. 

"I can't see him on that bed Buck" she mumbled. "That is the man who has held me when I cried. Who has helped me understand my grief. I've slept in his house. He's cooked for me. He's the strongest man I know. I can't see him there Buck."

Buck nodded. "Okay. I-I'll tell him that you're busy. Let me bandage your hands, then I'm taking you home"

"Buck I can take myself home"

"I'm taking you home Andrew." He said with an air of finality. He took out guaze from the kit, "stretch out your hands" he ordered

xxx

"Andy?" Bobby asked seeing the person standing by the door. "You just missed Athena"

"I know. I waited in the parking lot for a while" she said with a shrug

"I've been asking for you. Buck said you were busy"

Andrew looked down. "Does it hurt?"

"It's just a couple burns, hazard of the trade. I'm fine"

"Bobby there is nothing 'fine' about what happened. They had to shock you to get your heart rate back. Athena was a mess. Literally crying herself sick. On me! I held her as she cried for you. Athena. Openly sobbed for you. There is nothing **_fine_** about that" 

Bobby looked at Andrew. It was evident she hadn't been sleeping. "Come here kid" he said motioning to the bed.

Andrew shuffled into the room pulling a chair next to Bobby's bed.

"I meant the bed, but okay. I know you were scared Andrew. I was scared when I woke up in the burn unit. But I'm here. I'm alive. I'm going to be okay."

"Bobby I can't. I can't lose another person I care about" Andrew choked out

"I know." Bobby said grabbing her hand. "I promise you won't lose me. Doctors say I could be out of here in about a week"

"Good."

"When was the last time you slept?" Bobby asked, "and what happened to your knuckles?"

Andrew waved him off. "I had an incident with a heavy bag."

Bobby sighed. He hoped Andrew would confess to what happened as Buck already told him yesterday. "Lay down"

"I can't get in the bed with you Bobby"

"Then just lay your head down Andy. You need rest"

Andrew grumbled but still put her head down near Bobby's torso. The steady beep of the machine strangely relaxing her.

"Fair warning" Bobby chuckled "I don't sing"

"I know" she whispered. "I've heard you sing in the shower. It's not pretty"

"Hey. I'm not that bad"

Andrew hummed before throwing her arm around his midsection. Bobby bit his lip to stop the hiss of pain from escaping. He was sure Andrew didn't need to hear that. 

"You good kid?" He asked after a few minutes. "Andy?" He asked when there was silence.

Athena walked back into the room. "I got you a bear claw" she said, stopping abruptly when she saw Andrew. 

"When did she get here?"

"About ten minutes ago." Bobby answered. "Is she asleep?"

"Out cold" she chuckled taking note of Andrew's open mouth. "What happened to her hands?" She asked looking at the bandages around both knuckles

"Buck said he found her in the gym yesterday whaling on a heavy bag with no gloves on"

Athena put down the paper bag and picked up Andrew's hand gently. "She's sleeping" Bobby whispered

Athena ignored him and removed the bandage wincing at the sight of Andrew's knuckles. She covered Andrew's knuckles before running a hand through her curls

Andrew moved slightly but didn't open her eyes "Thena" she mumbled

"Yeah it's me" Athena said softly. "You want to tell me where you've been?"

Andrew opened her eyes. "I was busy"

Athena hummed. "What happened to your hands?"

Andrew finally sit up and looked at Athena. "Frank had a full schedule. So I went to the gym."

"Andrew you can't keep doing things like this" Athena started. "You could have come here at anytime. You could have answered one of my many calls. You can't just go about running yourself ragged. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am" Andrew said looking down slightly. 

"Good. You want something to eat?"

Andrew laid back down, folding her arms below her head. "Not really" she yawned

Athena shook her head slightly before running a hand through Andrew's hair again. "Get some rest"

Andrew murmured something incoherently as she closed her eyes. Athena continued to stroke her hair lulling her to sleep.

"You know we can't let her sleep like that for long" Bobby said softly

"I know. We'll just let her rest for a while" 

"I'm surprised you didn't go hunting her down earlier"

"I trusted Buck to find her"

"Stop talking" Andrew mumbled sleepily

"Sorry kid" Bobby chuckled. Bobby and Athena continued to whisper.

"Hey got you something to eat" Buck said coming into the room

"Shh" Bobby and Athena said at the same time

"Sorry" he whispered. "How long did she get here?"

"A few minutes ago"

"Good. I'm glad she's sleeping even if it's in that awful position" he said looking down at the sleeping Andrew.

"Thanks for making sure she was okay" Bobby said

Buck shrugged. "She's family"


	41. Bradford's Trial

"How's Bobby doing?" Andrew asked

"You mean besides driving me crazy?"

Andrew laughed. "He can't be that bad"

"He was supposed to use this time to heal and relax. He always decides to do the complete when I go to work. Then I get home and he's whining about how his scars feel tight" Athena huffed

"So everything's healing okay?"

"Doctor says he is about 90% healed. It would have been totally if he just gave himself time to rest"

"You may pretend to be upset, but deep down you care"

Athena rolled her eyes. "I'm going to buy a snack. You coming?"

"Yeah" Andrew said shaking the pack of skittles. "I'm almost out"

xxx

"You need to start eating like an adult" Athena said as they walked back to the cruiser

"I'll do that when I'm you're age" Andrew shrugged

Athena rolled her eyes

"Are you sergeant Andrew Duncan?" a man asked coming up behind them

"Yeah" she answered slowly. "Who's asking?"

He pulled out an envelope from his messenger bag. "You've been served" he said handing it over

"Served?" Athena asked, "for what?"

He shrugged walking away. "I just deliver"

"What the hell?" Andrew ripped open the envelope

"What is it"

"They subpoenaed me. I have to testify in Bradford's trial" she said in disbelief

xxx

Athena glanced over at Andrew as she drove back to their station, their shift was definitely over after the subpoena.

"Andy? You still there?" Andrew had been unnaturally quiet, barely blinking.

_Andrew moaned feeling around her. Her head felt like it was filled with wet sand._

_'Why am I here?' Andrew tried to move her legs before letting out a strangled sob. She grabbed onto something._

_It took her a few minutes to realise she grabbed a belt and even longer to see blood gushing out her thigh_

_Andrew rolled over, her fingers felt like lead as she tried to tie the belt on her thigh._

_Andrew held on to the wall as she pulled herself up. "Where am I?" She mumbled_

"Andrew?" Athena's hand was hovering over her shoulder. She didn't want to scare her. "Andrew? I'm getting worried"

"Huh" Andrew turned slowly to Athena. "We're at the station?" She mumbled

"Yeah, you can't work now. Elaine called, you have a meeting with a lawyer in a bit. We've been here for about 10 minutes, are you ready to go inside now?"

"Oh yeah" Andrew nodded. "We should get out" Andrew tried to get up, but her seatbelt jerked her back. "Right. The seatbelt" she mumbled before undoing it.

Athena sighed. This was not going to end well

xxx

Andrew chewed her lip as she waited for the video call. She saw Athena getting up from her chair. "Don't go" she pleaded. "I know it's just the lawyer, but I don't want to be here alone"

Athena nodded sitting back down. Andrew panicked slightly at the ringing. "You're just going to talk" Athena soothed rubbing her shoulder, answering the call for Andrew.

"You're Andrew Duncan?" A woman asked. Andrew recognized her, she used to be the ADA when Andrew lived in Chicago, Claire Daniels. A strict, straight to the point kind of woman. Her red hair pulled into a sleek ponytail.

Andrew nodded

"I was honestly looking for a man. But it's nice to put a face to the name. You're still a bit of a legend here, you know that? Youngest rookie on the force ever."

Andrew nodded again

Claire squinted her eyes. "What is it? You don't talk?"

"I... I can talk" Andrew finally said.

"Good. Or else we would have had a little trouble with you testifying." She pulled a bunch of papers. "So, I'm DA Daniels. I'm representing the people obviously, you are my key witness as you have known Bradford the longest and you are the only one who knows vital information."

She held up a picture of a man for Andrew to see. "This is Mitch Pritchett, favorite lawyer of criminals. He's a greasy, sleazeball of a weasle if you ask me" she put down the picture. "He has been hired as Bradford's counsel. Coincidence? I think not" she clasped her hands together "Soo... Any questions?"

Andrew shook her head causing Claire to sigh. "We're going to have to work on this no talking thing. I understand he was the reason you were hurt, I understand there's some history between you two but when you get on that stand you have to talk. Or this is all just moot"

"I will"

"Good. I expect you here at least a day before trial starts. I take it the person next to you will also be coming?" From her vantage point she could only see another shoulder

Andrew nodded vigorously. "Yes, she will"

"I asked your captain, both current and former, to send your files so there would be no suprises. Seeing as you have no questions, I'll see you in a week sergeant"

The call was over just as quickly as it started

"She seems... nice" Athena said

"She is something" Andrew mumbled. She turned quickly to Athena. "I didn't even ask. Did you want to come? Was this your week with Harry? God I should have asked before I said you were coming"

"Andrew" Athena said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm coming. I'm shocked you had to ask that"

"Okay" Andrew nodded. "I have to go talk to Elaine about time off"

Andrew was rambling and panicking, and it was seriously worrying Athena. "Come over for dinner tonight" she told Andrew

"Why? Is something happening?"

"Because you are spiraling" Athena said gripping her face. "I know this is something you don't want to relive. I don't want you to relive it, but your testimony is vital to this trial"

"I know" Andrew breathed. "I have to testify"

"Let's go home. We could relax before getting started on dinner"

"Athena it's three in the afternoon. We... Dinner's not till - we can't leave in the middle of the day"

"Elaine already gave the okay before we got out of the cruiser. You're in no state to go back out"

xxx

Bobby came home after his follow-up appointnent. As he came down the stairs he saw Andrew walking into the bathroom, several cleaning products in her hand. 

"Andy, just calm down for a second" Athena said trying to grab her arm, but Andrew shrugged her away.

"What's wrong with Andy?" Bobby whispered coming to Athena

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's currently cleaning our bathroom, and it seems like it's not the first time"

"She also cleaned the living room, the kitchen, and vaccumed our bedroom."

"Why?" 

"She has to testify in Bradford's trial next week."

"Ah. Did you try to stop her?"

"Several times. She's using it as an outlet and while I would rather that she talk to me, I'm not minding the free cleaning."

Bobby nodded slowly. "I'm going to go talk to her" 

"Tell her that dinner would be ready in about ten minutes" Athena called out.

Bobby knocked on the open bathroom door. "Hey Andy"

"Hi" she mumbled before going back to scrubbing the sink.

Bobby walked into the bathroom, grabbing her hand gently. "You need to stop" he said softly

"I'm not finished" she said trying to pull away her hand.

"Andy" he sighed. "Athena told me about the trial"

"I don't want to talk about that"

"I think you do. What part of it is scaring you? Come on talk to me Andy"

"I - I don't want to see him. I can't seem him Bobby. He tried to kill me. Twice. I look at my body and see all the evidence of how I almost died. How he tried to kill me. I look at my dress uniform and I see how I almost lost my job because of him. I don't want to go on that stand and relive all that I went through. Curse of eidetic memory, whatever little I do remember is so vivid. And now I have to go to Chicago and face him again."

"You know we won't let you go through this alone"

"I know. Athena said she would come with me. But I wish she could go instead of me"

"I'll come too" Bobby said. Andrew was about to protest. "I'm coming Andy"

Andrew nodded. "Thanks" she mumbled. "I have to finish cleaning"

"No no" Bobby said taking the sponge out of her hand. "No more cleaning. It smells like a clean room in here"

"A clean room has no smell" Andrew whispered

"I know" Bobby chuckled. "Come on, dinner would be ready in a few" Bobby guided her out of the bathroom.

xxx

"What time is Buck coming?" Andrew asked.

"He said about 1. We should have never trusted that boy" Athena groaned pinching the bridge of her nose.

"He's generally on time" Bobby said rubbing Athena's shoulder

They all turned when they heard a familiar truck. What the hell was Eddie doing here?

xxx

"Eddie why did you pick us up?" Athena asked, "Buck told me he was going to"

Eddie sighed "Ask him yourself. Cause he just called me out of the blue an hour ago" he said as the pulled up to Buck's apartment. Buck was standing by the curb, a duffel bag and a garment bag in his hand.

"Buck, where are you going?" Athena asked as Buck hopped into the back seat

"To Chicago. You guys really didn't think I was going to stay behind."

"When did you even request for time off?" Bobby asked turning slightly

Buck grinned sheepishly, "so umm about that" he rubbed his hands together. "I'm going to need the next few days off Cap"

xxx

"Not gonna lie, this place is kinda nice" Buck said sitting on the bench outside the court room

"Yes we have nice courthouses" Andrew mumbled 

Bobby put a hand on her shoulder, "what's wrong?"

"I'm scared." She admitted, "me testifying is probably the only thing that would put him in jail. What if I say the wrong thing? Wh-what if I say the right thing? What happens to his family then?"

"All you have to do is take it one step at a time, answer all their questions to the best of your ability."

Andrew nodded. "I know"

Claire joined them after talking to the few reporters outside. "Are you ready?" She asked Andrew

"As ready as I'll ever be"

"Now they're going to try to tear apart your confession. They will also try the sympathy card, put the wife maybe even the daughter on the stand. I read your files, you're a bit of a hot head. I need to know that you are not going to explode on the stand"

Andrew faltered a bit. Did she trust herself not to?

"Would looking at your family keep you calm?"

Andrew nodded

"Good. I'll make sure they're always in your sight"

xxx

"Segeant Duncan" Claire started after Andrew had been sworn in. "can you tell us how long you've known the defendant?"

"You can call me Andrew. And I've known him for as long as I have been on the force. He was my TO and partner for 4 years"

"Why only 4, you were in Chicago for 9 years?"

"I went undercover at that time and I became a field sergeant after, we usually ride alone."

"You went undercover with no formal training, with only four years on the force below your belt. Do you know why?"

"They said that Bradford vouched for me"

"Can you give me the details of that undercover mission?"

Andrew gulped. "I can't answer that without perjuring myself"

"And why is that?"

"I was high on diprivan toward the end of my undercover stint and it messed with my memory of it. The last vivid memory I have is waking up in the hospital"

"Now I have some images of from your examination that I'm going to show now."

Both Buck and Andrew refused to look at the screen, they instead chose to make eye contact with each other. Buck gave her a lopsided smile and she nodded slightly.

"Now Andrew" Claire continued taking off the tv, "do you know who did this to you?"

"Detective Bradford"

"Objection your honor!" Bradford's lawyer shouted standing up. "The witness previously stated she has no memory of the event. How can she know it was my client?"

"Because he told me!" Andrew shouted

The judge banged her gavel. "You only answer questions sergeant. Not just shout whatever and whenever you want"

Andrew slouched back in the chair.

"When did he tell you?" Claire asked trying to redirect the situation

"On my second undercover stint a few months ago."

"He explictly told you this?"

"He told me that I learned too much and tried to get rid of me but I survived."

"Then what happened?"

Andrew chewed her lip "He told me he would kill my partner first and then come for me"

Athena's breath hitched. Andrew never told her Bradford wanted her dead

"And then LAPD came in before he had the chance to do anything" Andrew continued

Claire nodded. "The prosecution rests at this time"

Bradford's lawyer grinned standing up. If rumplstilskin was real it would definitely be this guy.

"Sergeant... I'm sorry. I meant Andrew. Has my client ever gave you reason to assume he was the one involved in this gang?"

"He had a lot of secret phone calls when we were on patrol together"

Mitch nodded. "Detective Bradford's married right?" Andrew nodded. "So the person he was calling could have very well been his wife"

"Yes. But-"

"Isn't it true that you also made secret phone calls on shifts?"

"Those were to my mother and they were never a secret. I told Bradford about them before I called her"

Mitch held his hands up in surrender. "Now you said earlier that you were high. But it's clear knowledge that you don't, in your words, 'do drugs"

"I don't. My genetics make me twice as likely to become an addict. And I was high because they drugged me. They injected me in my thigh multiple times under detective Bradford's orders"

"Now I'm no doctor, but for the level of diprivan that was present in your blood, there would have been a lot of holes in your thigh, but if you look at the picture the hospital took, there is no needle hole"

Andrew took in a shuddering breath, refusing to look at the screen

"Andrew look at the picture" he said leaning closer to her.

Andrew clenched her jaw as tears burned her eyes

"Your honor" Claire said standing up, "The defense is badgering the witness. He's not even asking a question anymore"

She turned to look at the lawyer. "Mr Pritchett what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to establish the facts your honor" he said with a shrug

_"What do we do about the holes? They'll figure out it wasn't just a random shoot out when they see the holes"_

_Bradford grabbed the first gun he saw aiming it at her thigh._

_Andrew threw back her head and screamed as the bullet went through her thigh_

"He shot it out of my leg" Andrew whispered

"I'm sorry what was that?" Mitch said leaning closer to her

"He shot it out of my leg" she said louder. "Your client took a gun and shot directly into my thigh!"

"Mrs Daniels control your witness" the judge warned

"I don't need control. I have literal holes in my body from that man!" Andrew slammed her fists on the small ledge, "you can't let him go free! He tried to kill me!"

The judge banged her gavel, "Order in my court!"

"He told me! He told me" Andrew shouted.

"One more word out of you and I'm holding you in contempt"

Andrew whimpered before bolting from the stand. Athena and Bobby ran after her, Buck was too stunned to move.

Andrew was outside hyperventilating. She was struggling to take off her blazer. "I... I can't br- I can't breathe" she panted. She ripped the first two buttons off from her shirt. "I can't" she started sliding diwn the wall.

Bobby grabbed her from behind, wrapping her into a bear hug. "Andy take a deep breath" he coached

She struggled slightly against Bobby still panting. Athena held her face ignoring the tears that were running down. "Annie, breathe. Just take a deep breath. Follow me"

Athena took some deep breaths so Andrew could see. Bobby lossened his arms slowly as he felt Andrew's breath slowly come back to normal. 

"I fucked up" she whispered

"You did not" Andrew said sternly. "His lawyer knew what he was doing. He wanted to get you all riled up."

Bobby picked her blazer off the floor, dusting it off. "Come on kiddo, let's get this back on you"

"Bobby I can't go back in there. I'll look like a fool"

"No. You'll look stronger than what they tried to make you feel. You won't have to go on that stand again, you'll be sitting right next to us" Bobby said

"Promise?"

"We promise" Athena assured. She took Andrew's hand leading her back inside.

When they got back in the room and noticed all the jurors were gone. "What's happening?" Bobby asked Buck. Both the lawyers and the judge were missing.

"The court went into an uproar after Andy left. You were the last witness so the judge sent them to deliberate. Claire is in there with the judge and Bradford's lawyer, trying to argue about disorderly conduct."

Buck glared over at Bradford. He had the nerve to look sad as if he didn't belong there. "I just wanna wring his neck" Buck said getting up

"Sit down Buckaroo" Athena said placing a hand on his shoulder. "He's not worth it"

xxx

Andrew was a trembling mess by the time the jury came back. She felt the bile rising in her throat as the baliff handed the paper for the judge to see. Athena squeezed her hand

"How do you find the defendant?" The judge asked

"On 2 counts of attempted muder, we find the defendant guilty. On murder of the first degree, we find the defendant guilty. For the illegal sale of guns, we find the defendant guilty..."

Andrew zoned out from the rest of the juror's words as relief flooded her system.

"A sentencing hearing will be held at a later time. Please escort Mr Bradford back to his cell"

Andrew looked around and saw Alex leading their daughter out the courtroom. "I should talk to her"

"That might not be a good idea. She is grieving in a way. You don't want her to lash out on you" Bobby said

Andrew nodded. "So I always wanted to try deep dish pizza" Buck said, leaning over Bobby. "You gotta know a place, right Andy?"

"I know 6 places" she smiled

xxx

"This is actually pretty good" Buck said

"You say that like you're suprised"

Buck shrugged, "I was expecting sauce and dough, but it's good. There's something about it"

"It's the water"

"I thought that was New York?" Buck cocked his head and everyone laughed.

"You know we're proud of you right?" Bobby said leaning over the table to squeeze her arm gently. "You did good kid. Regardless of what you think, you did good"

"Yeah Andy. We are so proud of you" Buck said pulling her head closer to him, giving her an exaggerated kiss on the cheek

"Eww Buck! Gross" she said grabbing a napkin, "you're mouth is greasy"

Athena laughed, "do it again, so we could get a picture"

Buck reached for Andrew, "if you touch me again I'll kick you out of this booth" she threatened

"C'mon Andy." Buck said leaning closer

Andrew lifted a slice of pizza as Buck got close to her face, his lips touching the pizza.

"That's the one going to the group chat" Bobby laughed


	42. This Is Max

"Why is it whenever they're looking for someone, we're stuck on look out duty?" Andrew grumbled 

"Could be because last time we got attacked?" Athena said 

Andrew sighed. "Who even hides out here? There are apartments everywhere. Hundreds of witnesses"

"Lots of places to hide out and lose us" Athena pointed out

Andrew took out her phone. "What are you doing?"

"Ordering lunch from the diner. You want the usual?"

Athena sighed "Yeah"

Andrew walked a few steps away as she dialed. Athena saw movement from one of the buildings. God they really had no luck.

"Duncan" she called out as he ran

"Aww shit" she moaned. She really did want something to eat. She pocketed her phone. "Take the street! I have the alley!" She said running behind the apartments.

Andrew jumped over trashcans as she tried to catch up to the man. He weaved between the buildings, saw Athena and ran back toward the alley.

Andrew lunged, briefly grabbing him. The two fell to the ground as Andrew tried to get control. He slipped out of Andrew's grasp, running again.

Andrew knew there were other officers a few houses up. He ran through the open back door of an apartment building.

Andrew turned on her radio, she requested back up. She took her gun out of her holster and entered the building.

As she walked in someone walked out of their apartment. Andrew pushed them back in, "stay inside sir"

"Sergeant Duncan" she heard from behind her, "you asked for backup"

"Keep all residents inside their apartments" Andrew ordered a rookie. "Nobody moves until I give the all clear."

"Yes ma'am"

Andrew grumbled. She really hated when they called her ma'am. Athena came into the building

"If you're in here, who's making sure he's not running out onto the street?" 

"I came in through the only entrance"

"I almost had him"

"Is he armed?"

"I didn't feel any"

They both turned as someone ran from around the corner. Athena ran affer him first because she was closer.

By the time Andrew got outside another officer had his weapon drawn as Athena looked down for her handcuffs.

"Athena! Gun!" Andrew shouted. Athena drew her gun and shot the man in the arm but not before he fired two shots in Andrew's direction.

"Andy? You good?" Athena asked as she worked on handcuffing the guy

Andrew patted her body. "Yeah" she looked around confused, she could have sworn...

"No no" Andrew crouched next to the woman on the ground. She pressed a hand to the gunshot wounds in her chest. The officer she left inside came running out of the building a few moments later.

"I told you keep all the residents inside!" Andrew shouted

"I-I didn't know"

Andrew cursed as the blood continued to flow. "Get an ambulance!" She ordered.

"Ma'am just stay with me okay" Andrew whispered. The woman gripped Andrew's hand. "M... Ma-Max" she whispered

"Max? Your name is Max? Just stay with us Max" 

"Aw hell" Athena muttered seeing Andrew crouched down trying to stop the woman from bleeding out.

"Get me a towel or something" Andrew shouted at Athena. Athena scurried off as Andrew cursed. Max was fading fast. Andrew pushed up her shirt before plunging her fingers into the bullet wounds.

"Andy, your hands"

"I don't think she cares that my hands might be dirty Athena. Where is that ambulance?!"

"Two minutes out sergeant" the officer from before answered

Andrew sighed in relief when she heard sirens approaching

"Athena?" Hen asked coming out the ambulance

"Over here" she said guiding them over

Chimney brought over the back board as Hen carried the supplies. 

"Are you two going to stand there all day?" Andrew asked annoyed

They both crouched down next to Andrew and Max. "Can you move your hands?" Chimney asked

"I'm trying to keep some of her blood inside"

"Alright, well both of you are going to the hospital." They lifted Max onto the backboard, Andrew's hands still inside of her. As they lifted her more blood came from her back.

"It's a through and through." Hen observed. She and Chimney rushed to the ambulance with Andrew jogging to keep up. 

"I'll meet you at the hospital" Athena called out

xxx

Athena got to the hospital ten minutes after the ambulance. Chimney was waiting at the corner for her. 

"She didn't make it" he said solemly

Athena sucked in a harsh breath. "Where's Andy?"

Chimney scratched his head. "About that... She's not speaking or moving. We need to clean the ambulance and she needs to wash off the blood, but she's not moving. Hen's still trying to coax her out, last I checked"

"How long ago was that?"

"Ten minutes"

Athena sighed "lead the way"

_The beeping from the machine was starting to annoy Andrew. Her fingers were starting to cramp from being jammed into Max's body for so long, but the blood was still coming._

_"Andy you have to move your hands" Hen said. The electrodes had already been strapped to Max's chest_

_"Shock her" Andrew said through gritted teeth_

_"You need to clear-"_

_"Shock her!" Andrew shouted_

_Against her better knowledge Hen pushed the button. Andrew clenched her jaw and tensed uncontrollably as the shock went through her body. The shock caused the blood to spray even though her fingers were there. She glanced at the machine. It still had a flat line. "Shock her again"_

_xxx_

_When they got to the hospital the ambulance doors were pulled open._

_Hen subtly shook her head at the doctors as she finally pulled Andrew's hands out of Max's body_

Hen looked up at the noise and saw Athena standing next to Chimney. "Andy, Thena's here" she said rubbing her back, but Andrew refused to look up.

"Andrew" Athena said. "You want to come out here and talk"

Andrew twitched slightly. Both her hands were coated in blood, a few droplets splashed on her face.

"She's still kinda twitchy from the defibrilator" Chimney said

"You shocked her?!"

"She wouldn't move her hands and she insisted"

"Andy" Athena said softly, "come let's get you cleaned up."

Andrew looked up slowly and Athena stretched out her hand. Andrew twitched again before grabbing Athena's hand. 

"I never lost anybody before" she whispered to Athena. "I felt her when her heart stopped"

"It's okay Andy. We'll wipe all this blood off and then we can talk okay?"

"A nurse said that she could give Andy a clean shirt" Hen said

Athena nodded, still holding Andrew's hand, she led her inside the hospital

xxx

"This is all my fault, isn't it?" Andrew whispered as Athena wiped her face

"No, honey"

"I missed the gun Thena." Andrew pushed away Athena's hand. "I caused all of this"

"Andrew don't go blaming yourself, for something out of your control."

"I need some air" Andrew said leaving the room

xxx

Andrew went back to the crime scene. The caution tape had been removed, but there was still blood on the ground.

Andrew's phone rang again. She didn't need to look at it to know it was Athena. She waited until it went to voicemail, before typing back a message.

"I'm good Thena. I swear. I just needed some air. I promise I would call you when I get home" Andrew texted to Athena. She sighed and pocketed her phone.

Andrew retraced her footsteps outside the apartment. She must have looked ridiculous to anyone passing by but she didn't care. 

How could she miss the gun? 

A woman was dead because she missed that he had a gun.

A woman came walking toward the building with two little girls. "What happened?"

Andrew turned quickly. "I'm sorry ma'am. The clean up crew hasn't been by yet." Andrew paused for a moment. "Do you live here?" Andrew did an mental fist pump when she nodded. "Do you know a woman named Max. I've been trying to find a next of kin"

"Can you describe her"

"Average height and build. Hazel eyes. Straight, black hair. Light brown skin. A birthmark on her left cheek"

"That sounds like Rachel" she put a hand over her mouth, "oh my god is Rachel okay?" 

"Maybe it would be best if we don't talk about this in front of " Andrew nodded her head towards the two girls standing slightly behind the woman. "Perhaps we should go to your apartment. Maybe send the girls to their room." Andrew suggested

"I can't. Because this is Max" she said pointing to one of the girls, "Rachel's daughter. I was just watching her because she had a job interview"

Andrew glanced at the little girl. Big, hazel eyes looking back at her. She had to be at least four.

"Shit" Andrew whispered.


	43. There Was A Kid

"Have you been here all weekend?" Athena asked coming into the station on Monday. Andrew was hunched over her desk, empty bottles of Mountain Dew next to her. Andrew's eyes were bloodshot and her hair a mess

"There was a kid" she whispered

"A kid where? Here?"

"The lady that got shot Friday. Her name wasn't Max, it was Rachel. Her five year old daughter's name is Max"

Athena sank into her chair. "Damn"

"I tried looking for next of kin because CPS is all over this" Andrew said moving through the sea of papers on her desk. "They couldn't find anyone. I can't find anyone. She's going into the system. I put her into the system!" Andrew hurled an empty bottle across the room narrowly missing Rick's head

"The same system, I tried to get out of. I put a five year old in there"

"Andrew. Andrew. Look at me" Athena said trying to get Andrew to focus on her

"Thena I can't. I have to look for a family member. I can't leave her... I put her there" Andrew was clearly heading down a spiral. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hands were shaking slightly.

Athena sighed before walking towards Elaine's office. "Did I just see Andrew throw a bottle across my station?"

"I just came here to tell you that I'm taking the day to get Andrew sorted out"

"Everything okay?" 

"A call went sideways Friday. Andrew's taking it pretty rough"

Elaine sat back in her chair. "Take the day. I can't afford to have Andrew throwing anything else"

Athena walked back towards Andrew's desk. She had seemingly pulled another file from nowhere and had started mumbling to herself.

"Andrew let's go" Athena said closing the file. 

"Athena no. I have to find a way to get her out of the system"

"Andy you need rest" she coaxed gently pulling Andrew's arm

"Andy come on" Athena tugged harder

"No! Thena, no!" Andrew fought to reach for the file again. Athena could feel that Andrew was too weak to work, she could mover her too easily. "Do you mind?" Athena said to Rick.

Rick pulled the chair away and held it steady as Athena hauled a struggling Andrew to her feet.

"No Athena" Andrew cried. "Please don't let me leave her"

Athena dragged the still struggling Andrew. "I'm sorry Annie"

xxx

"You know I wasn't going to let you stay at your apartment alone" Athena said after they parked in the driveway

"I was so close to finding a way out for her" Andrew mumbled her face pressed close to the window 

"Not with no sleep and a diet of skittles and mountain dew"

"I don't want to sleep. I want to be back at the station and find a way for that little girl to stay out of the system"

"Andrew Marie Duncan. I will tie you to a chair if I have to keep you here. You are going to eat something, take a nap and then we will go back to the station and talk to CPS and see what we can do"

Andrew chewed her lip at the use of her full name. "I'm not hungry" she heard Athena take a deep breath. "I'll take a nap, but I can't eat right now." Andrew honestly felt sick to her stomach.

"Alright come on" Athena said opening the car. 

Andrew shuffled in after Athena. "Take your nap, you know where to go. I'm going to do some laundry."

"I could help" Andrew offered

"Bed, Andy" 

Andrew sighed before moving to the guest bedroom. 

Athena checked in on Andrew after putting in a load. Andrew was laying on her stomach starfished on the bed. Athena sighed entering the room. 

"I can't sleep" she mumbled as Athena sat next to her on the bed. "Thena how could I put her into the system?"

"Andrew you didn't put her there. We all missed the gun. You weren't the only one there. You can't keep beating yourself up." Athena ran a hand through her hair. "After you've rested and eat something, we can go to CPS and make sure she goes to a good home"

Andrew sighed, burrowing her head slightly into the pillow. 

"Did you try closing your eyes, before saying you can't sleep?" Athena asked, her hand still in Andrew's hair.

"No" she pouted, "my eyes hurt" 

"Then close them Andy" Athena continued stroking Andrew's hair for the next ten minutes until she fell asleep

xxx

Bobby came home an hour later, he was suprised to see Athena's car in the driveway. "Athena?"

She was sitting on the couch reading a book. "What are you doing home so early? Didn't you have a shift?"

"Andrew had a bit of a meltdown, so I took the day off"

"Everything okay?" Andrew and the word meltdown did not go well together. It could mean anything between her shouting or tables and chairs being thrown about or both.

"Hen didn't tell you about the woman who got shot?" Bobby nodded. "Well Andrew took it pretty hard. She was at the station all weekend"

Bobby sat next to Athena. "Is she asleep?"

"Yeah, for about an hour now" They both heard shuffling, "well she was asleep"

"Hey Bobby" Andrew yawned

"Hey Andy, heard you had a rough weekend"

Andrew looked down, "I'll be okay" she looked at Athena, "if I eat, can I go?

Athena sighed. "You have not slept in a little over 50 hours, Lord knows when last you ate. You are not leaving here with a one hour nap"

Andrew clenched her fists. "Thena" she growled

Athena raised an eyebrow. "I was not joking about tying you to a chair. Do not test me"

Andrew huffed before going back to the bedroom. They could both hear her muffled scream into the pillow.

"So that went well" Bobby said

"Shouldn't you be going to bed too?" Athena asked looking at Bobby. He had just come off a 24-hour shift.

"I'm going. I'm going" he said getting off the couch

Athena picked back up her book, she tried to focus on the page she stopped at and groaned. That was ruined for now. 

She went into the kitchen, she might as well make Andrew something to eat. She was halfway through her cooking and became concerned when Andrew hadn't come out trying to full up on snacks

She put the chicken in the oven before going to check on Andrew.

A small smile graced her face when she realized Andrew had fallen asleep again, clutching a pillow tightly.

xxx

"Did I dream that somebody was cooking chicken?" Andrew asked waking up a few hours later.

"Wasn't a dream" Athena said from the couch. "Feel better now?"

"How long was I asleep?" Andrew shooed her to one edge of the couch

"About four hours" Athena raised her eyebrows as she watched Andrew curl up on the couch next to her before laying her head in Athena's lap.

"What did you cook?" Andrew said closing back her eyes, nuzzling her head in Athena's lap

"Chicken" Athena said simply

"M'kay" Andrew whispered before going back to sleep

Bobby came out the bedroom from his nap a few minutes later. He squinted his eyes in confusion at the sight of Andrew curled up on the couch, her head in Athena's lap.

"She's gone too long without sleep. I think her body's still recovering" Athena answered his unasked question without looking up from her book

Bobby nodded. "Did I dream that someone was cooking?"

"Not a dream" Athena answered turning a page, "your plate's in the microwave"

xxx

_"No. No" Andrew mumbled. She could feel the steady pulse of blood stop._

_Before she could tell Hen, the flatline sound went off_

Andrew bolted up with a gasp. Athena sat back slightly. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah" Andrew nodded rubbing her face roughly. "What time is it?" 

"Almost 5"

"I slept for the whole day?"

"You were exhausted Andy. How are you feeling?"

"I don't think I've ever slept that long in my life" Andrew stifled a yawn

"You ready to eat?"

"Can I get it to go. I just really wanna be alone with my thoughts right now"

Athena sighed. She couldn't keep Andrew here indefinitely. "I'll go pack it up for you" she said getting off the couch.

xxx

"Before you start" Andrew said when they got to her apartment, "Yes, I am okay. Yes, I will eat before I do anything" she said lifting the container, "I would call if I feel overwhelmed. I would not go to CPS like a madman on a mission."

"You also have to apologize to Rick for almost hitting him in the head"

"I know. I'm leaving now" she opened the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Thena"

"Bye Andy"

xxx

Andrew shifted on the chair. Regardless of where she was or how old she got, this place always brought back bad memories. Technically she wasn't breaking any of Athena's guidlines, she just came to ask a question.

She wished she had Athena here to calm her nerves, but she didn't want to tell anyone that she was here. They might talk her out of it.

A woman walked into the small office. "Andrew. I'm Victoria" she said introducing herself. 

"Y-you can call me Andy, and I'm sorry for showing up here so late"

Victoria laughed. "Well then you can call me Vicky. Honestly, you're not actually that late, life of a social worker, I leave here at 9 and sometimes I still get called in the middle of the night for emergencies. I must say I was suprised when I read through your file. You've been a foster parent in Chicago for six years, before moving here, but never had a child in your custody."

"I never had a reason to. I also went undercover for three years" Andrew tugged at the sleeves of her shirt nervously.

Vicky nodded. "Right, you're a police officer"

"Sergeant" Andrew corrected

"Forgive me." Vicky said with a small laugh. "So what brings you in now? Has a child been placed in your custody?" She turned toward the computer checking the system

"Um no. But there's a little girl, Max. She was just put into the system. I was wondering if I could foster her?" Andrew asked nervously chewing her lower lip.


	44. I Did A Thing

Bobby jumped when he heard the front door slam. "Is everything... Andrew?" He questioned seeing her come running down the stairs. 

"Is Athena here?" 

"No. She left a couple minutes ago. Harry forgot a textbook." Andrew started pacing running a hand through her hair. "Everything okay?"

"I did a thing" she said

"A thing? A good thing? A bad thing?" Bobby was honestly confused

"I moved to the apartment above mine"

"Okay" Bobby was even more confused. "Come let's sit. So you can explain why renting a different apartment is a 'thing"

"I can't sit." Andrew continued pacing but Bobby sat on the couch. "I rented a different apartment with two bedrooms" Andrew finally stopped pacing. "because I'm fostering a kid"

Bobby's eyes widened. "You...when did this happen?"

Andrew finally flopped down next to Bobby. "A woman got shot two weeks ago, and she died. She had a daughter who's five. I couldn't Bobby."

Bobby wrapped an arm around Andrew. "Let's calm down. When did you even become a foster parent?"

"When I was 23. I always wanted to be the foster parent I wish I had earlier. A parent that Renee was. So I became registered. I went through all the training.You can't tell me that its suprising you."

"It's not. What is suprising me is, when did you even consider fostering this little girl"

"Max" Andrew said. "Well Maxine, but she prefers Max. I talked to CPS after I left here two weeks ago. They went through all the paper work earlier this week. Vicky, the social worker, called this morning, she's coming this evening"

"Well Andrew that's - wow."

"What if I'm in over my head?" She blurted out. "What if I'm not a good foster parent? What if I mess up? What if I mess her up? You never forget your first home. I always thought I would have Renee there to guide me through all of it. Bobby what do I do? I can't just call and cancel. It's not a doctor's appointment." Andrew shot off the couch continuing to pace again.

Athena walked into the house to see Andrew pacing. "Andy? What's going on?"

"Andrew's fostering a child" Bobby answered

"You're what? When did this happen?" Athena said putting her keys and phone down on the couch.

"It's Max" Andrew said nonchalantly.

"You're fostering Max?"

Andrew finally stopped pacing. "I couldn't leave her Athena. It just had to be me. I just... I - you have to understand"

Athena put her hands on Andrew's shoulder. "I get it. I just need to know, are you a hundred percent sure this is something that you want to do? This is not something you can just walk away from"

Andrew nodded. "I've known I wanted to foster since I was 18. I knew I wanted to foster Max, when I was sitting in Vicky's office two weeks ago"

"So why the pacing?"

"What if I'm not good enough Thena?"

"Come have a seat let's talk"

xxx

Andrew chewed her thumb nail. Vicky was coming with Max at five. She glanced at the clock. 4:55. She could feel a panic attack coming on.

_"Andrew you would be a fantastic foster mother, do you know why? Because you were raised by a wonderful foster mother. You have all that you will ever need in here" Athena gently tapped her temple._

Andrew's breath calmed for a bit only to hitch again, when she heard a knock at the door. Andrew took in a deep breath, only letting it out when she turned the door handle.

Vicky was standing there holding Max's hand with one hand the other was holding a small suitcase.

'At least they stopped using garbage bags' Andrew thought.

"Andy this is Max. Max this is the lady I was telling you about"

"You have a boy name" Max giggled. "I have a boy name too"

Andrew laughed. Why was the youngest person in the room, seemingly the calmest. Andrew invited them in. Vicky gestured for her to take Max to her room. 

Andrew took Max's hand leading her to a room. "So this is where you'll be staying."

Max picked up the stuffed elephant on the bed. "Is this mine?"

"Yeah" Andrew answered shoving her hands into her pocket. "You can name him anything you want."

"Can I name him Trunk?"

"Trunk?"

"Yeah. Cause he has a trunk" Max said with a laugh

"Well Trunk it is. You stay here and play with Trunk for a bit, while I go talk to Vicky" Max nodded, hopping onto the bed

"Can I get you anything?"

"No I'm good" Vicky answered. "You two seem to have hit it off. The stuffed animal was a nice touch"

"My foster mother did the same for me" Andrew looked back at Max, "how much does she know about what happened?"

"The psychologist talked to her. She knows that her mother is dead, to what extent I don't know. She does seem to have a good understanding of what's happening. She's a pretty smart child."

"I can see that"

"So Andy, I'm sure you're pretty aware of the set-up. I'll stop by in two weeks to make sure everything is setting in okay. Do you have any questions?"

"Does she have any allergies or food preferences?"

"Allergies, no. Food preferences, she loves snacks. I went through about 2 packs of cookies on the ride over"

Max came running out of the room carrying Trunk. "Vicky look what I got"

"I see" she said smiling down at the young girl, "do you like your room?"

"Yeah. I have a really big bed, and I got a new stuffie" she said showing Vicky, Trunk again.

"Good. I'm glad you like it here, cause this is where you'll be staying for a while"

"With you?" Max asked her eyes wide

"No. With Andy. She's going to be like a mom to you know. Is that okay?"

Max nodded

"Good, I'm going to leave now" Vicky said standing up, "remember to call if you need anything" she told Andrew before leaving

Andrew didn't know who was more nervous when Vicky left, her or Max. 

"So umm what do you want to do now?" She asked Max

xxx

"Why do you look more nervous than Andrew yesterday?" Athena said with a laugh

Bobby stopped wringing his hands. "You think Andy's up for it?"

Athena sighed. "I think Andrew is the only one who knows what Andrew can handle. She knows what having a parent who's not fully ready for a child feels like. I don't think she'll put Max through that"

"Why are you so calm about this?" 

Athena turned to him. "I trust her judgement. I think she's doing something good for a child in need."

Bobby rubbed her shoulders. "So I guess we just have to be here to help anyway we can" Athena finished

xxx

Max faltered at the driveway, pulling Andrew's hand back. 

"Everything okay?"

"What if they don't like me?" She whispered

Andrew crouched to her level. "I swear on my life, they will love you. They're the best people ever. Bobby gives the best hugs and Athena makes the best brownies. It would be okay, I promise"

Max nodded slowly as Andrew stood back up and led her toward the door. Andrew squeezed her hand gently as she knocked the door.

Athena smiled as she opened the door. "Hi. You must be Max"

Max was partially behind Andrew's legs and nodded. "You're Athena" she said

"Yep"

"Andy says you make the best brownies"

Athena laughed. Leave that to be the only thing Andrew remembered.

"Do you have any?" She asked stepping slightly out from Andrew

"Of course"

"I like brownies" Max said coming to stand in front of Andrew. One glance at Bobby told Athena he was thinking the same thing, they had another snack junkie on their hands

"So this my husband Bobby"

Max grabbed Bobby's hand tugging on it, making him bend to her level. Andrew and Athena raised their eyebrows as they watched Max whisper something in Bobby's ear

Bobby smiled before giving her a hug. Max whispered again and Bobby stood up Max still in his arms. "We have cookies" he said going down the stairs.

Athena looked at Andrew. "What just happened?" Andrew asked as no one heard what Max had said

"I wish I knew" Athena answered. "So how was the first night?" 

"We ate ice cream and watched Disney movies until 11" Andrew said sheepishly closing the door.

"You can't be serious Andy. You have to remember that you are still a parent to her"

"She just looked at me with those big, pleading, hazel eyes and I couldn't say no Thena"

"I see Bobby is having the same problem" Athena commented as they entered the kitchen and saw Max sitting on the counter, as Bobby put three different types of cookies and pretzels in a bowl

"We're having a snack" Max squealed happily

"I see that" Andrew said with a smile. "Hey Bobby" she came around to give him a one arm hug

"Hey kid, want some pretzels?"

"No thanks" Andrew answered reaching in the cupboard behind him, to take out a pack of cookies she hid a while back.

"Juice for you kiddo" Bobby said giving Max a juice box. "Thank you Bobby" she said with a mouth full of cookies

"So I realised on the ride over here, I need a car" Andrew said

Athena eyed her. "I can't keep taking an Uber or hoping you or Bobby can carry us everywhere"

"She has a point" Bobby added before he and Max went back to their own conversation

"So you're just going to buy one?" Athena asked

"I guess. I have some savings"

"You know what kind you want?"

Andrew shrugged. "One with four wheels and four doors. I don't know"

Athena rolled her eyes. "We could check out some dealerships today"

"Are we going on an adventure?" Max asked swinging her legs

"Sorta" Andrew answered

xxx

"Andrew are you even looking?" Athena asked

"Who knew buying a car could be this hard?" Andrew groaned

"I like the blue one" Max said 

"The blue one is nice" Athena said

"The blue one is also expensive" Andrew pointed out

"What's expansive?" Max asked

"Expensive" Andrew corrected. "Its when something costs alot of money"

Bobby noticed Max dragging her feet the more they walked. This was the third dealership they had been to today

"You guys go ahead, Max and I would be right here" he said pointing to a bench. 

"Alright. I'll be right over there okay Max" Andrew said before walking away with Athena

Bobby sat in the bench expecting Max to sit next to him, but instead she made her way onto his lap.

Max pulled out a bag of chips from her bag. "Bobby?"

"Yeah kiddo"

"Andy's kinda like my mommy now right?" Bobby nodded, "and you're Andy's daddy right?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Cause you're old and you called her kid" she said matter of factly before pushing some chips into her mouth

Bobby laughed, he couldn't argue with that logic "Well then yes, I'm her dad"

"So that kinda makes you my grandpa" she said with a big smile

Bobby laughed. "I guess it does"

Max snuggled back into his chest. "I never had a grandpa before. My friend Leah had one" she grabbed one of Bobby's hands wrapping it around her body. "I like it"

"I like it too kiddo"

"Can we get ice cream?" She asked

"We have to get some actual food in you" Bobby said tickling her side. "What food do you like?"

"I like spaghetti"

"Well then we'll get you spaghetti"

Max turned throwing her arms around Bobby.

Athena and Andrew came back to the two sitting on the bench

"You look like you picked the best seat" Athena told Max

Max grinned back at Athena. "We're getting spaghetti" she said hopping off grabbing Andrew's hand.

"Spaghetti?" Athena asked with a raised brow

"It was either that or ice cream. I don't think ice cream would have been the best choice" he said as they followed Andrew and Max. "Did you guys find anything?"

"Think so"

xxx

"Fork is no good?" Athena asked as they all watched Max eat with her hands

"It's too hard to get the spaghetti on"

"We'll teach you another day" Andrew said. Max was already too far gone, sauce coating both hands and her mouth

"Do you guys know I have a new stuffie?" Max said as she picked up some more spaghetti. "His name is Trunk. Andy got him for me"

"Really?" Athena said. They all tried not to laugh as Max slurped the spaghetti from her hand.

"Yep. It's a grey elephant. He's really soft"

"I bet he feels really comfortable to sleep with"

Max nodded. "Yep"

Andrew leaned over with a napkin. "Come here" she wiped the sauce off of Max's face. Bobby and Athena shared a look over their heads. "You got sauce all over" Andrew mumbled as she cleaned up Max.

After Max had been finally cleaned she looked at Athena. "Can I have brownies now?"

xxx

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to carry you guys home?" Athena asked

"No. We're fine" Andrew said looking down at Max who grinned back up at her. "Tell Bobby and Athena good bye"

Max threw her arms around Athena's legs before moving to Bobby. She stretched her arms up and Bobby lifted her up.

Max held his face between her hands. "Will I see you again?" She asked. Bobby nodded.

"Soon?" She asked hopefully

"Very soon kiddo"

"Good" she leaned forward hugging his neck slightly. "Bye grandpa Bobby" she whispered. "Bye Max" he whispered back. 

She wiggled out of his arms, grabbing Andrew's hand. Andrew waved as they walked down the driveway.

"Grandpa Bobby?" Athena dragged out with a raised eyebrow and a smirk

"You heard that?"

"I think I was the only one"

Bobby shrugged. "She just put it together herself. Looked up at me with her big doe eyes and said grandpa Bobby. I couldn't tell her no Thena"

"I don't think anyone can tell her no. You don't have to explain. Grandpa Bobby, it's cute"

"So if I'm grandpa Bobby, does that make you a grandma?" Bobby asked with a smirk

"Oh God no" Athena said moving down the steps, "I look too young to be a grandmother"


	45. Doing Paperwork

"Alright Max, it's time to get ready for school" Andrew said walking into Max's room the next day. Andrew stoped when she realized Max was still asleep.

She was tangled in the covers, her head was partially stuck below the pillow, Trunk tight in her grasp.

Andrew glanced at her watch, they had a few minutes. She went back to the kitchen to get started on breakfast

She had just finished cooking the bacon when Max came stumbling out. "Good morning Max"

"G'morning" she rubbed her eyes. "I smell bacon"

"You smell correct. Now you gotta hurry up and eat cause we still have to get you to school."

xxx

"Alright Maxie" Andrew said as she parked at the school. She glanced in the rearview mirror to look at Max. "Everything okay?"

She nodded. "Are you coming with me?" She whispered

"Of course. I'll walk you in and then I'll be back at 3 to pick you up"

"And then I stay with you and aunty Thena?"

Andrew smirked at the name she was pretty sure Athena authorized. "You might have to stay at the station's daycare, but we'll be near by"

Max nodded. "I'm ready"

"Well then let's kick school's ahh - butt. Let's kick school's butt" she quickly corrected herself as she opened her door.

xxx

Andrew could feel Max tightened her fingers around her hand. She understood her fear. Max had to change schools in the middle of the school year because Andrew didn't live in her previous school district.

They turned down the hallway to the kindergarten class, which Andrew was already thinking about moving Max out of. She was clearly leaps and bounds ahead of that level.

"So this is it" Andrew said stopping outside of the door. "You ready?"

"Yeah. I have my snacks, my lunch, a sparkly pencil, my bookbag and the paper that has your name and address"

Andrew laughed at the order of her prioities. "Good"

The door opened before Andrew touched it. "You must be Maxine" a woman greeted, with way too much enthusiasm. "I'm Mrs Douglas. Can I walk you to your seat?"

Max looked up at Andrew. "Go on kiddo" she said releasing her grasp on Max's hand. She watched from the doorway as the teacher led Max to her seat. 

"Your first?" A man asked coming next to her, as a little girl ran straight into the classroom.

"Oh umm yeah. That obvious?"

He gave a knowing smile. "It get's easier. After a while they forget about you being here" he waved to the girl that ran in.

Andrew nodded as he walked away. Mrs. Douglas came back to the door, "so we'll see you at 3 and I believe there's some paperwork you need to fill out at admission's. Do you need some help finding it?"

"No I'm good" she looked at Max one more time. Mrs. Douglas followed her line of vision. "She'll be okay" she said with a smile, this wasn't the first anxious parent she had dealt with.

Andrew finally tore herself away from the doorway to go to the admission's office.

xxx

"Alright so" the receptionist started, "we need another emergency contact for Maxine"

"Umm" Andrew looked up as she thought. She quickly spit out Athena's contact information.

"And would this person also be an alternative pick-up?"

"Yes"

"We also need another person on file for pick-up and also incase you or the other emergency contact are unavailable. And you have to fill out these forms" she said pulling out a stack of papers from a small cubby on her desk.

Andrew groaned looking at her watch, she was never going to make it to work on time.

xxx

"I'm here" Andrew said breathlessly when she ran to her desk. Athena was doing some paperwork, eating skittles.

"I hope those are your own" Andrew said 

"I got them from the communal drawer"

Andrew snatched back the pack. "There is no 'communal drawer"

"How was drop-off?" Athena asked finally turning to face Andrew

"Kinda anxious, but then I peeped in on her before I left and she was talking to another girl. That helped calm me down before coming here"

Athena laughed. "I was talking about Max"

"Oh she was fine. Probably because she didn't have to fill out the endless forms I did. I swear I did less paperwork than that when I crashed my cruiser in Chicago"

"You crashed your cruiser?"

"First day as a field sergeant. Everyone was fine though"

"You had perps in the back?" Athena sat up straighter

"Last day I arrested two guys for fighting and put them in the same cruiser"

_Andrew groaned. She could still hear them bickering and scuffling as they tried to work their hands from behind their back to hit each other._

_She should have really asked for another cruiser._

_"Oww. You hit me" one of them whined_

_She was dealing with two toddlers. Andrew briefly turned to the back to try to part the still fighting men. She turned back just before she slammed into a wall._

_xxx_

_Andrew groaned when she came to a few moments later. The air bag had stopped her from slamming her head on the steering wheel._

_Andrew felt the blood coming out her nose as she fumbled for her radio. "Dispatch this is 221-L-6. I have a unique situation going on here"_

"One more reason for you not to drive" Athena said as she drove them to a noise disturbance call

"Oh come on Thena, I've proved that I am now a safe driver. I drove Max to school this morning"

"Cause she doesn't know what type of driver you are"

Andrew laughed. "She likes when I drive fast and crazy"

Athena groaned. "The two of you would send me into retirement"

xxx

"You think I could pick up Max with the cruiser?"

"You plan to strap a booster seat in the back?" Athena asked raising her eyebrow

"Come on Thena." Andrew whined, "It's almost 3 and I promised to be there by 3. I don't have time to head back to the station, get my car, pick her up and bring her back. We have one of those regulations books in the back, it's pretty thick"

Athena sighed. "This is the first and last time Andrew." She said driving toward Max's school. That was not the last time.

xxx

"Be back in 5" Andrew said hopping out the cruiser. She bumped into the father from this morning.

"You're a cop" he blurted out, almost choking on his gum.

"Yeah. You thought I was a personal trainer?"

He let out a nervous laugh. "No. But a cop umm"

Andrew rolled her eyes. Another reason why she had never had a relationship. Men hear cop and go running. Her thoughts were interrupted by Max's shout. 

"Andy!" She ran into Andrew's arms.

"Hey Maxie" she greeted hugging her back. "You had a good day?"

"Yeah. Mrs. Douglas said I draw the bestest in the whole class"

"Really? That's awesome" Andrew led her toward the cruiser.

"We're not leaving in your car?" She asked her eyes wide

"Cause I'm still working, so I brought my work car" Andrew said opening the back door

"Aunty Thena" she said happily climbing into the backseat. "Did you bring me brownies?"

Athena laughed as Andrew put her bags next to Max and adjusted the seatbelt, before getting back in the passenger seat. "Sorry Max. No brownies, but we could get you a couple snacks"

"Now you have to sit on that book and buckle up" Andrew said

xxx

"I'm going to get a soda and stretch my legs" Andrew said after they were doing paperwork for a while.

Athena nodded as Andrew walked off. She seriously hated this part of arresting people.

It was a few minutes later when she felt a small hand on her arm.

"Aunty Thena" Max whispered grinning widely

"Max? What are you doing out here?"

"Shh. I escaped"

Athena smiled. "Escaped?"

"Yeah" she climbed onto Andrew's chair. "I ran when Macey wasn't looking and then I remembered here so I came"

Athena laughed. "Alright. I'll keep your secret"

"Watcha doing?" Max asked craning her neck to see

"Paper work"

"I wanna do paperwork too"

Athena found a blank form handing it to Max. "What do I do now?"

"Now we fill out the arrest form"

Max jumped off Andrew's chair and climbed onto Athena's lap. "What do I put by name?" She asked pointing to the top part of the form

"Let's go with John Doe"

Max chewed her lip. "That starts with a J right?"

xxx

"I didn't know the academy recruited so young" Elaine said as she passed by Athena's desk, seeing Max on her lap

"Hey Elaine. This is Max, Andrew's foster daughter"

Max offered a shy wave. "I'm doing paperwork"

"Oh yeah. Who did you arrest?"

"John" she looked up at Athena. "Doe" Athena finished for her.

"Yeah. John Doe" Max grinned

Andrew came running around the corner. "Athena! Macey said she can't find... Max" Max was sitting comfortably on Athena's lap.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Doing paperwork with aunty Thena"

"What happened to daycare?"

"I ran away and I came here to find you"

Elaine touched her shoulder. "It's fine Andrew. Just next time let her stay in daycare. Don't want her to get injured or caught up in anything out here"

"Yes cap" Andrew nodded. "I didn't think she would run out here"

"That's alright. Just finish up your paperwork" she turned back to Max. "I expect my paperwork by the end of day" she teased

Max did a clumsy salute. Elaine laughed as she walked away.

"Right kiddo, we gotta talk about you running away from day care" Andrew said looking at Max

Max blinked open her eyes widely, frowning slightly as she tried to bury herself into Athena. "I wanted to come find you" she whispered

"Andrew it's fine" Athena said waving her off. "Come on Maxie, let's go to the vending machine" she put Max on her feet before standing up

Andrew flopped into her chair watching the two of them walk away hand in hand. How did Athena expect her to parent Max when she and Bobby found a way to get Max out of trouble everytime


	46. Grandpa Bobby?

"Max you wanna go play with Harry for a bit?" Andrew said after dinner

"Show her your legos" Athena offered.

Harry nodded before taking Max's hand leading her away from the dining table.

"I better start cleaning up" Athena said pulling a couple plates closer

"Wait can I talk to you guys for a second?" Andrew said chewing her lip

"Everything okay?" Bobby asked

"Tomorrow would mark the second week I've had Max and in that time I don't think the both of you have told her no yet"

Athena made a face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean Max ate brownies for part of her dinner"

"It was dessert" Athena said

"It was half her dinner Athena. The other half was spaghetti, which no one else had" she said looking at Bobby

Bobby looked down sheepishly. "She likes it and I know kids can be picky eaters sometimes" he looked back at Andrew. "I'm sorry. She just looks at you with those eyes and... Wait a minute. You've never told her no either."

"I tell her no" Andrew said defensively

"She's wearing new sneakers again" Athena pointed out.

"Cause her old ones were scuffed"

"Andy, you guys have been over three times and she wears new ones everytime"

"Not the same thing. I just really don't want to always seem like the bad guy when it's time to discipline Max. So can you guys kinda tell her no. Sometimes?"

Bobby nodded. "We get it" Athena said

Max ran over grabbing Bobby's arm. "Come play"

Bobby allowed Max to drag him away from the table. "She just..." He started

Athena and Andrew shook their heads. "He was the same way with Harry when we just started dated. Both of them up until some good awful hour playing some video game"

Andrew smiled. "I'll help you wash up" she said getting up, grabbing the plates near her.

Andrew knew that between Bobby and Athena, Max would probably be spoiled. She would just have to face the fact that she would be the bad guy when it came to discipline. She was fine with that as long as Max's experience as a foster child was a polar opposite of hers

xxx

"What's got you all giddy?" Athena asked as she watched Andrew basically hop over to her desk the next day

"Max called me mama last night" Andrew gushed

"She did?"

Andrew nodded vigorously

_Andrew turned when she heard her bedroom door opened. "Maxie, what are you doing up?"_

_She crawled into bed next to Andrew, "I can't sleep" Andrew had a feeling it was probably due to the brownies from Athena_

_"Come here" Andrew said opening her arms. "What if I never sleep?" She asked looking up at Andrew_

_"Oh jelly bean, you'll sleep" She ran a hand through Max's hair. "Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around" she sang softly._

_Andrew kept on singing until Max started to go limp in her arms. "Night mama" she whispered cuddling into Andrew's chest._

"I just never thought she would" Andrew shrugged as she drove

"When did you start calling Renee, mama?" Athena said eating some skittles

"It took me a full 3 months before I even acknowledged her with a name and 9 months after that before I called her mama. I thought it would take longer, but it's been two weeks"

"Well she's younger and slightly more impressionable. You have filled the role of mother in her life"

"I know" she whispered. She smiled again. "Is this how it feels when your kid says mama for the first time?" She asked turning to Athena at the next red light.

"Feels exactly like that"

"I swear the world could explode right now and I'll be okay with that"

A small smile came on Athena's face. Andrew's joy was coming off in waves. Andrew blindly reached towards the cupholder for the skittles. She frowned when she felt nothing but air.

Andrew turned to Athena. "Grant. What the hell?" She grabbed the skittles from Athena. 

"We normally share"

"You're not sharing. You're hogging"

xxx

"So these are not your drugs?" Athena asked the man that Andrew was holding

"Nope"

"Lemme guess, you were holding it for a friend" Andrew said

He opened his mouth but then closed it. "No. I was umm I found it and I was going to turn it in to you guys, but you caught me first" he shrugged

"Your dumb lie would have gotten me mad, but I'm in a good mood today" Andrew said

"So I'm not going to jail?" He asked hopefully

"Oh no. You're still going" Andrew said taking out her cuffs. "I said I'm in a good mood, not crazy"

xxx

"So what are you two doing this evening?" Athena asked as they left the locker room

"Social worker visit at 6"

"Something happened?" 

"No it's routine. They check up on you two weeks after the initial placement, then a month, then three months and then suprise visits after that"

Athena grimaced. "Sounds a bit much, but I understand it's about checking the welfare of the child"

"Meh" Andrew shrugged. "I got used to it."

"Let me know how it goes" Athena said as she walked in the opposite direction from Andrew

xxx

Andrew opened the door and saw Vicky and another woman. "Hi Andy, this is Olivia. She's our child psychologist" Vicky said making quick introductions

Andrew faltered. "Psychologist? Is something wrong?"

Vicky laughed. "Just some new protocols. We want to ensure that the child is also fit mentally"

Andrew nodded, still unsure, but let them in the apartment. 

"It's okay" Olivia said. "I've spoken to Max a few times already"

"Let me just go get Max." Andrew said after closing the door.

"Maxie, Vicky and Olivia are here to see you" she said coming into Max's bedroom

"Can I show them my pictures?"

"Yeah" she was seriously considering sending Max to an art camp. She was always drawing and coloring. She went back out. "She should be here in a minute"

"Alright. Well I have to check around." Vicky said. "You know the drill" she said before walking off

"How many kids have you fostered" Olivia asked

"Umm none. Max is my first. But I've lived almost my whole life in the system"

"Mama! I can't find it!" Max shouted ending Olivia and Andrew's conversation

Andrew smiled apologetically. "Excuse me a minute"

xxx

"I did all these pictures" Max said pulling out a small stack of papers from the folder Andrew found

"Who are all these people that you drew?" Olivia tilted her head trying to think of who were all the people Max drew. "That's grandpa Bobby, and aunty Thena" she explained

Olivia's brow furrowed. She glanced over quickly in Andrew's direction. She looked back at Max as she showed more drawings. "Who are grandpa Bobby and aunty Thena?"

Grandpa Bobby? Andrew was just as confused. When did she start calling Bobby grandpa?"

"Andy's parents, duh" 

Andrew was sure she heard Max roll her eyes.

"Grandpa Bobby makes me spaghetti when we visit and I get brownies from aunty Thena"

Max went into full detail about their visits to Bobby and Athena's. "So you guys had a busy two weeks" Vicky said 

"We only went there like two or three times. It's the only other adult interaction she's had besides school. They love her to death and spoil her way too much."

Vicky laughed. "Everything seems in order, not that I had any doubt" In her experience, kids that survived the system and decided to foster or adopt always had an easier time adjusting. "So mama?"

"It just happened" Andrew shrugged

"That's good. Shows she comfortable"

Olivia came over to the two of them leaving Max to color quietly. "I see Max still likes to draw"

"Yeah, she does that alot"

"Mentally everything is good. She's between calling you mama and your name, it shows she's getting comfortable with you and understanding your role. In time she should refer to you only as mama. If she goes back to calling you Andy that would be reason for concern."

"So I guess that concludes our visit" Vicky said. "Until next month" she said moving towards the front door

"Bye Max" Olivia waved as they left

"Bye" she smiled

Andrew locked the door behind them. "Alright kiddo, what do you want for dinner?"

"Chicken nuggets" she said with a wide grin.

"Gotta get some veggies with it. So broccoli?"

Max sighed. "Okay"

"Good" Andrew took out her phone to call Athena.

"Hey Thena" Andrew greeted when the call connected. "Any reason why my kid calls your husband grandpa Bobby? And also, why have I never heard this?"


	47. What Kids Would Do To You

"Athena maybe I should take her to the emergency room"

"Andrew you're overreacting. How high is this fever?"

"99.2"

"And you want to take her to the _emergency room_?" Athena wasn't sure she heard correctly

"Yeah. I'm mean I should right? She has a fever. She barely ate last night or this morning"

"This is the same woman who had a 104 fever and said a hospital wasn't necessary. 99.2 is barely a fever. She's just a little under the weather. Have you given her any medicine?"

"I did. But I can't take her to school if she's sick"

Bobby came into the room seeing Athena on the phone rubbing her forehead "What's wrong?"

"Max is sick and Andrew is panicking"

"She could just bring her here" Bobby offered. "I have the day off. I could keep an eye on her"

"Yes Andrew, I'm still here. No, do not take her to the emergency room." Athena stressed

Bobby took the phone. "Andy, just bring her here. I have the day off, I was going to be at home anyway"

Bobby waited a few moments as Andrew responded. "No, it's no trouble. I'll see you two in a bit" He hung up the call and gave Athena her phone back. "Is this the same person who didn't want to go to the hospital with a 104 fever?"

"What kids would do to you" Athena laughed shaking her head

xxx

Andrew came at the door looking frazzled and carrying Max. "So I gave her something around 7:30 when I called. She hasn't eaten yet. This is her bag with a change of clothes and some toys"

"Andy." Bobby said silencing her. "I have taken care of kids before" he stretched out his hands to Max who gladly came over. 

Max whispered into his ear. "I heard" he answered. Bobby took the bag from Andrew. "Good bye Andy" 

Athena came up the stairs the same time Bobby and Max came down. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah" Andrew said quickly nodding

Athena saw Andrew try to look down the stairs. "She'll be okay Andy" she said nudging her gently out the door.

"I know. I know" she shoved her hands in her pocket. "You want to take your car or mine?"

xxx

"Andy red light" Athena pointed out. "Andy, red light" Andrew continued driving, her gaze unfocused. "Andrew! Red light!" 

Athena realised Andrew was too distracted and pulled up the handbrakes. The sudden jerk caused Andrew to slam on tbe brakes.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about Max" she mumbled

"Just pull over. I'll drive"

"I'm sorry about that" Andrew apologized again 

"It's alright. You want to talk about it?" Athena offered

"Did I do something to make her sick?"

"Oh honey no. Kids get sick all the time, but Andy honestly, Max is barely sick. She's probably home running wild and happy to be with her grandpa Bobby rather than in school."

"She does love Bobby. Still trying to figure out how he became grandpa though" Andrew laughed

"You know Max has her own reasoning for everything"

Andrew nodded quickly. "Think I'm just going to call Bobby real quick"

Athena sighed. This was the fourth time since they started their shift less than 2 hours ago

xxx

"How many times are you going to call Bobby?" Athena asked watching Andrew fiddle with her phone

"I'm not going to call Bobby" Athena glared at her. "Fine. I was going to call Bobby"

"Andrew, Max is fine. You know if something happened Bobby would have called. She is in good hands"

"I know" she sighed. Her phone chimed as she got a text. "Why is Buck texting me in the middle of the day?"

'Stop calling' it read with a video attached. Athena leaned over to see the video.

Buck was standing by the dining table. "Andy if you call Bobby again, I'm going to scream. We're all fine" the camera flipped to show Max sitting on the kitchen counter as Bobby stirred something in a pot on the other side. 

"What are we making rugrat?"

"Spaghetti" she cheered

The camera was back on Buck, "see. We're fine. Stop calling" he deadpanned before the video ended

"See everything's fine, although you may need to work on her spaghetti addiction"

"I know" Andrew laughed

xxx

"We didn't get any calls which means everything's good right?" 

Athena sighed. "With men and kids that could either be a good thing or a bad thing. First time I left Michael alone with May she somehow managed to get baby powder over everything except herself"

"Oh God. Please let the house be in one piece" Andrew whispered as she opened the front door.

The two followed the sound of the tv and saw Max sitting between a sleeping Buck and Bobby.

"Mama" she said rushing to Andrew

Athena bit back a laugh at the sight of Max in Bobby's shirt. The sleeves were almost to her wrist, the hem by her ankles.

"What are you wearing Maxie?"

"Grandpa Bobby's shirt. Mine got spaghetti sauce on it"

Andrew looked up at Bobby and Buck and laughed. "What did you do to their faces?"

"Buck said I could paint. But I ran out of paper and found some paint" she said lifting up the makeup palette.

"Oh Maxie no. That's not paint" Andrew said crouching in front of her. "You can't go about using Aunty Thena's stuff without her permission. That was very wrong" 

"Andrew it's fine" Athena said seeing Max's eyes well up with tears. "I was going to buy a new one anyway" Max ran to Athena wrapping her arms around Athena's legs. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry" she whispered

"That's okay" Athena said, "do Buck and Bobby know that you painted on their faces?"

"Nuh uh. They were sleeping"

Athena laughed. "Well let's get a picture of you and yor artwork" she encouraged

Max hopped onto the couch, smiling widely as Athena took the picture. Bobby and Buck both woke up with the flash.

"Wh-what's happening?" Buck asked groggily

Bobby yawned rubbing a hand down his face. "What the hell?" He murmured seeing the mixture of blue and yellow on his palm. He looked up at Buck and saw multiple colors blended on his face. He glanced down at Max.

"You said a bad word" she said, her brow furrowing

"Sorry kiddo" he said tickling her side. "What time is it?" He asked Athena and Andrew.

"A little after 5"

"5?" Buck said his eyes bulging. "Last I checked it was 3" he looked up at Bobby's face and could only imagine how his was looking based on the way Andrew was biting her lip to stop from laughing. "You did all of this rugrat?"

"Yep. You said I could paint"

"I meant paper" Buck said jumping off the couch swooping Max in his arms. She laughed loudly. "You have to help me wash it off" he said carrying her to the bathroom.

Andrew sat down on the couch. "Should I ask what happened?"

xxx

"Cheers kiddo" Bobby said lifting his glass. Max started to drink when the cup slipped and the juice ran down the front of her shirt.

"Oh no"

"It's fine. I think you have a change of clothes here" Bobby got up searching through the bag for clothes

xxx 

"See. All clean" Bobby said fixing her shirt

"Good. I'm going to go draw" she said running off to the table. Bobby was about to follow her when he heard someone knocking at the door.

Bobby opened the door revealing Buck. "I forgot you were coming over today" Bobby said

"Geez Cap, I'm honestly hurt"

"Grandpa Bobby?" Max called out, "can I get more juice?"

"Coming kiddo"

"Whose kid is that?"

"Andrew's foster daughter. I'm watching her until Andrew comes off her shift" Bobby walked down the stairs

"Andrew got a kid?!" The pair walked into the kitchen, seeing Max sitting at the dining table swinging her legs as she waited for juice.

Max looked around Bobby seeing Buck. "Who's that grandpa Bobby?"

"This is my friend Buck"

Max laughed. "Buck is a funny name"

"It's actually Evan, but I like Buck"

"Like me" Max grinned. "My name's Maxine, but I like Max more"

"So you and grandpa Bobby spending the day together?"

Max nodded "I'm sick" Max said as she grabbed a few colors and paper from her bag. 

"You don't look sick."

"Mama said I have a high temp" she chewed her lip. "Tempa"

"A high temperature" Buck finished

"Yeah. So now I get to spend the day with grandpa Bobby" Max leaned over to whisper in Buck's ear. "He gives the best hugs"

"Does he now?" Buck said grinning, looking over at Bobby

"Uh huh." Bobby brought her a glass of juice before answering his phone. "Yes Andrew. She is fine" he said with a sigh. "She's the same way she was 20 minutes ago when you called. And she will be okay when you call in the next 20 minutes"

Buck laughed as Bobby rolled his eyes. "Andrew, I am hanging up the phone now. If she euddenly spikes a fever you will be the first person I call"

"Andy's concerned about a fever? When did that happen?"

"I'm trying to figure that out myself"

"So when did you become grandpa Bobby?" Buck said with a smile as Max went back to her drawing

"It just happened" Bobby said with a shrug. 

"Does that make Athena, grandma Thena?"

"Never let her hear you say that"

Buck laughed. "I'm serious. I would not be responsible for whatever she does to you"

xxx

"Is that Andy again?" Buck asked as Bobby's phone rang. 

"Every 20 minutes like clockwork"

"I would say ignore it, but then she might come in here with a battering ram"

Bobby sighed before walking away to answer the phone call. 

Buck leaned down next to Max. "So rugrat"

"I'm not a rugrat" she said wrinkling her nose

"Sure you are. You're a child. A rugrat is a child"

Max nodded. Seemingly satisfied with his answer.

"What do you want for lunch?"

"Grandpa Bobby always makes me spaghetti"

"Well then as soon as he gets off the phone, we'll make spaghetti"

xxx

"Grandpa Bobby fell asleep" Max said in disbelief watching Bobby's head resting on the back of the couch his mouth open.

Buck laughed checking his watch "He's old"

Max laughed. "Can I paint?"

"Yeah, sure" Buck said leaning back on the couch. "Just stay right here okay"

"Okay. I'm gonna go look for more paper" she said scrambling off the couch. Buck laughed at the sight of her running in Bobby's shirt. Max needed a wardrobe change after what Buck is calling, tasting gone wrong. And with no more of Max's clothes available, she was stuck with Bobby's shirt

'Why didn't we just use one of Athena's shirts?' Buck thought as he rested his eyes

xxx

"Good God" Athena mumbled as Max came running out of the bathroom. Her shirt was soaking wet, some water still dripping behind her. Buck came stumbling out after her, his hair and shirt wet.

"What happened?" Bobby asked

"Buck made the water go all the way up" Max said moving her hands. She looked down at her wet shirt. "I need a new shirt grandpa Bobby"


	48. The Zoo

"Thena can we go in now?" Hen asked. For the first time in about six months every single person in the 118 extended family, including the kids, had the day off. And it was Buck's ingenious idea to go the zoo.

"Yeah what are we waiting for?" Chimney asked. "Kids are starting to get antsy" he looked as Maddie tried to shush their daughter, and the boys starting throwing rocks.

"We're waiting on Andy and Max. Who should be here any second"

"Who's Max?" Eddie asked

"Andrew's daughter"

Chimney's eyes bugged. "Andrew has a kid?"

A happy scream of "grandpa Bobby!" followed by a whirl of pink and white rushing into Bobby's arms, alerted them to Andrew presence.

"Yes I know we're late" Andrew grumbled. "Someone refused to wear the outfit I planned" she glance at Max

"Can we go in now?" Denny whined

"Let's go" Buck announced leading the way

xxx

"Grandpa Bobby I can't see the giraffes" Max whined tugging on Bobby's shirt

"I got you rugrat" Buck said lifting her up and putting her on Bobby's shoulder. Bobby gripped her ankles to keep her still. "How's that kiddo?"

"Good" 

Athena chuckled as Andrew chewed her lip. "She's gonna be fine"

"Huh?"

"Max is fine. They won't let her fall." 

"I know. It's just, we have a appointment coming up and I won't know how to explain to the social worker why she's injured"

"I know. But look at her" 

They both turned to watch Max sitting comfortably on Bobby's shoulder, listening to Buck as he spewed out information to all the kids. 

"I don't think I've ever seen someone wrap two men around their finger that fast"

"She has that effect. Still don't understand how 'grandpa Bobby' stuck"

Athena shrugged, "who knows"

"Wait then why are you aunty Athena?"

Athena laughed. "Cause I look too young to be a grandma" she said repeating the same thing she said to Bobby. 

"Still grandpa Bobby is the best thing ever" Andrew laughed

"Can I just say she's so adorable" Karen said coming behind the two women. "I take it the pink tutu was her idea"

Andrew laughed. "She refused to budge until she could wear the outfit she wanted. She needed to wear her 'pink ballerina"

"And the pink sneakers?" Athena asked

"I bought that" Andrew whispered looking down at her fingernails

"That's what? Her tenth pair you bought?"

"They were cute" Andrew mumbled before walking away

xxx

"I don't wanna go" Max whined pulling on Bobby's hand

"What's going on Max?"

"I don't want to go" she whined. "I don't wanna see a lion"

"Maxie, what's wrong?" Andrew said

"I want to stay with grandpa Bobby. I wanna stay"

Andrew looked at Bobby. "It's fine. Go ahead" he was sure Max was just tired after waking up way too early with excitement about going to the zoo

"I don't want to leave her if she's so upset"

"Go on Andrew." He picked up Max, "we'll be fine"

"Can I stay too dad?" Chris asked looking up at Eddie. "I'm tired of walking"

"We'll be on the bench" Bobby said, ushering Chris in the other direction

Max cuddled into Bobby's lap, gripping his shirt with one hand.

Bobby watched as her eyes closed. Tired and cranky, just as he guessed..

An older woman who was sitting on a bench near them leaned over. "Can I just say your grandchildren are so cute"

Bobby grinned back at her. "Thanks" he said back softly. He had long given up on trying to convince people that they weren't all actually related.

Chris waited until the woman left before looking at Bobby. "Bobby, do I have to call you grandpa too?"

"No, bud"

"But you told that woman we were your grandkids"

"I know. Sometimes it's easier, because they already believe we're all related"

Chris nodded before going back to playing a game on Eddie's phone.

"She fell asleep" Athena said coming to join them on the bench.

"About 5 minutes now. I think she was just tired and wanted to rest for a bit"

"She's got a pretty tight grip there" Athena said looking at the way Max was holding Bobby's shirt.

"A lady called me and Max Bobby's grandkids" Christopher piped up from Bobby's other side

"Did she now?" Athena said looking at Bobby. He just shrugged slightly so he didn't wake up Max.

Athena heard laughter and saw the others coming around the corner.

Andrew saw Max asleep in Bobby's arm. "Oh Bobby I'm sorry. Let me take her, you've been holding her all day"

She picked Max up. "Where to now?"

Buck shrugged. "Birds?"

As they walked towards the birds they passed a pretzel cart. Andrew felt Max stir.

"Snack junkie's waking up" Athena whispered

"Snack junkie?" Karen asked

Athena pointed to Max who was now wide awake pointing towards the pretzels and whispering to Andrew.

Karen laughed. "Did she seriously smell pretzels and wake up?"

"Her first question to me was, 'do you have any brownies?'"

Karen laughed again. "Those brownies are good though"

xxx

"I wanna see the elephants" Max said bouncing around Andrew. "Mama I wanna see the elephants" she said louder pulling on Andrew's hand

"Just a second jelly bean" Andrew said turning to look at Bobby

"Mama! Elephants!" She whined loudly attracting the attention of everyone around her.

Andrew heard a woman tsk and shake her head. 

"You should teach her that little girls must be seen and not heard"

"Well apparently you weren't taught that. Cause no one here asked for your opinion. I would raise my daughter however the hell I want without your input"

Athena put hand on her shoulder, stopping Andrew from moving toward the woman. "Max is watching" she whispered

Andrew turned back to Max, her doe eyes fixed on Andrew. She unclenched her fist before picking up Max.

"Lets go see the elephants" she said before walking away. Andrew walked past the woman, purposefully bumping into her.

Just before the woman could protest, "remember be seen and not heard" Andrew hissed

xxx

Max was wide eyed pressed against the fence. "Its a real life Trunk" she whispered

"Yeah it is"

"He's so big"

Buck took out his phone as the elephant came closer. Max let out something between a squeal and a small scream

"He's coming closer" she whispered

"We see jelly bean"

The elephant's trunk barely grazed Max's hand before it was called away by a zookeeper.

"It touched my hand! It touched my hand!" She shouted. "I'm never washing it again"

Bobby laughed. "Let's not go that far"

"Did you see that mama?" She shook Andrew's hand. "It touched me!"

"I saw. I saw"

"Can I get a elephant?" Max asked

Buck laughed. "No Maxie" Andrew answered. "It's way too big and plus he'll be sad because he misses his home"

"Aww man" Max pouted

"Come on Max, I'll get you some ice cream" Hen said noticing how sad Max looked.

"Yay ice cream!" Max started skipping away

Before Andrew could start after her. "I got her" Chimney said, "kids let's go get ice cream"

"Don't worry, got the whole thing on video" Buck said as they walked away

"Thank you" Andrew gushed. "She's going to want to watch it every day"

xxx

They had spread out over two picnic tables. Bobby, Athena, Harry, Andrew, and Buck were on one table, and the rest were on the other table.

"Look what Hen bought me" Max said coming back, holding the ice cream cone that was already melting.

"Wow. Hen bought you alot of ice cream" Andrew said turning to look at Hen with a raised eyebrow

"I'm sorry. She just looked up at me with those big hazel eyes. I don't know how you say no to her"

Max was licking her hand quickly. "I don't know how I say no either. Unless it's something completely outrageous"

"Gonna go show grandpa Bobby" she said shuffling away slowly.

"She really loves Bobby" Hen said watching Max talk to Bobby about her ice cream

"He spoils her the most"

"I could see that" they both watched as Bobby pulled Max onto his lap. "So I need to know, grandpa Bobby?" Hen said raising an eyebrow

Andrew laughed. "I have been wondering the same thing. Athena said it just happened. Max just said he's her grandpa and that was that"

"He knows we're going to tease him about this right?"

"Everyday of his life"

xxx

"I'm still not over the fact that you decided to foster and didn't tell me" Buck said nudging Andrew's shoulder 

She laughed. "I didn't tell anyone. Bobby and Athena found out a few hours before Max came. I just didn't want anyone to talk me out of it" she shrugged

"It's okay. She's a cute kid so you're forgiven"

"Really? That's the only reason I'm forgiven?"

"Yep" he glanced at Max on Bobby's lap. "You think he realizes?" Buck said watching Max shovel Bobby's fries into her mouth

"Doesn't have the foggiest idea" Bobby was telling Harry something before finally looking back at his plate. "Where did?" He looked at Max still chewing

"It's finished" she said 

"And how did that happen?"

She shrugged. "I dunno"

He looked up at Buck and Andrew giggling. "Did the two of you sit there and watch her eat my fries?"

Buck shrugged. "Maybe"

"I'll get you some more" Andrew said getting up


	49. What Keeps You Awake

Andrew laid awake staring at the ceiling, the early morning sun was already peeking through her window.

"Why am I still awake?" She tried all night to get to sleep. Her eyelids were heavy and she knew without seeing that her eyes were bloodshot.

This was the fourth time this week. The amount of sleep she got over the last three days was getting progressively less.

Andrew glanced at the time, it was already 6. She had to be out of bed soon. She took a deep breath closing her eyes

xxx

"We are late. We are late" Andrew said rushing around the kitchen, she grabbed a banana and shoved it in Max's lunchbag.

"Max! We gotta go jelly bean!"

She could hear the shuffling in the bedroom. "Maxie!"

"I'm all dressed" Max said finally coming out her bedroom.

"Max" Andrew breathed. "You can't wear that" Max was standing in front of her wearing a neon green shirt, pink and blue striped tights with a purple skirt.

"Why not? I picked it out" she said looking down at her outfit

"Too many colors and way too bright" she said ushering Max back into her bedroom.

xxx

"My lunchbag!" Max screamed when they finally arrived at school half an hour late. Thank you LA traffic.

Andrew groaned. It was still on the kitchen counter, a half-made bologna sandwich next to it.

"We have to go get it" she cried

"Max, we're already here. I can't go back, I have to get to work"

"But my snacks and my lunch" she said frowning

Andrew drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. "I'll bring you something okay? You would get your snacks and lunch I promise. Now you have to get to class"

"Are you coming to walk me in?"

"Yeah. But we have to hurry ok"

xxx

Andrew tried to hold the grocery bag, put change in her pocket, take out her car keys and answer her phone at the same time and was failing miserably, as the bag almost fell when she wedged the phone between her shoulder and ear

"Hey Thena" she said breathlessly opening her car door

"Andrew? Are you sick again? It's already 9:55"

"No I am buying Max some snacks and water and then I have to drop it off at her school. Then I should probably be there before 12. Because this traffic is a bitch" she grumbled

"Accident on the 710, traffic's backed all the way up" Athena answered. "Max didn't have enough snacks?" She snickered

"She has no snacks or lunch because I forgot her lunchbag at home and I don't know what to get her for lunch. I am struggling"

"Call Bobby" she offered. "He might be able to help with the lunch part"

"Can you call him for me." Andrew cursed as the bag fell off the seat and the water bottle rolled below the car seat

"No problem. Try to get here in one piece."

"I'll try"

xxx

10:53 Andrew saw as she jogged out of Max's school. Bobby already texted her for directions to Max's class so that was one crisis averted. She could probably make it to work by 11:30 if she hurried. If only she had the cruiser, sirens always clear the way

Andrew paused when she saw a man with a straightened metal hanger by her car door.

"I don't have time for this" she grumbled

"Sir what the hell do you think you're doing?" She shouted

He tried to run away when he saw Andrew but she grabbed him by the collar slamming him into the car. "You really tried to break into a cop's car. It's your lucky day" she said as she opened her passenger door.

"You do anything out of pocket and I would not hesitate to run you over. Do you understand?"

xxx

Andrew finally shuffled into work, a perp in front of her.

"You're finally here" Athena said

"Found this one trying to break into my car. So that was fun" Andrew turned around and saw officer Williams. "Hey you mind taking this one to booking so I could get changed?"

"Sure no problem" she came over taking the man's arm leading him away.

"I would like to know how you kept him in your car the whole drive over with no handcuffs?" Athena mused

"I threatened to run him down and I really meant it"

"Duncan, you're just getting in?" Elaine asked as she passed by

Andrew groaned. "Walk with me and explain" she said continuing down the hall

xxx

Bobby walked through the school following the directions Andrew had texted.

He knocked on what he hoped was the kindergarten door.

"Hi, I have to drop off lunch for Max" he said to the woman who opened the door

"And you are?" Mrs. Douglas said eyeing him up and down appreciatively. Her eyes lingering on the LAFD logo on his shirt

"Grandpa Bobby!" Max screamed before running to him

"Hey kiddo" he said hugging her slightly

Mts Douglas cleared her throat slightly before touching Bobby's elbow. "So you're a firefighter"

Max gripped Bobby's waist tighter side eyeing her teacher. "Grandpa Bobby is a fireman captain" she said, "and **my** grandpa" 

Bobby was pretty sure she growled. He chuckled as he was pushed slightly out the doorway by Max, desperste to get him away from her teacher.

"I brought you lunch, cause your mama said you didn't have any"

"Did you bring me spaghetti?"

"Yep" he had promised Athena he would make it healthy so the sauce was filled with vegetables not that Max would ever know

"Yay"

"So I have to get back to work" Bobby said letting Max go. "I'll see you soon kiddo"

"Bye" Max waved. As soon as the door closed she turned to her teacher. "You can't share my grandpa" she grumbled before walking away

xxx

"What happened today?" Athena asked. "You have never been this late"

"I dunno" Andrew sighed rubbing a hand down her face. "Insomnia has been really kicking my ass these past three days. Usually I just have to run out the door and grab something from the vending machine, but now I have a kid. So I have to do breakfast, make lunch, argue with Max about why she cannot wear three very bright colors. It just got the better of me today"

"Everything okay? Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I have no clue. I just lay there" she sighed. "I never fell asleep till 6. Then I obviously slept through my 6:30 alarm. And Max won't get up until I wake her up, so the both of us never got up until almost 8"

"You want to head back to the station to get a few minutes?"

Andrew shook her head. "I'm good." She was still trying to figure out why she wasn't sleeping. Her sleep schedule had never returned to normal but she she had been getting at least a solid 5 hours every night

"727-A-15, you are needed at a domestic dispute over 157 Lodgewood Park"

"Copy that dispatch" Andrew said. "I swear if its the same old, racist lady I'm arresting her" Andrew grumbled

xxx

"Come over for dinner" Athena offered at the end of their shift

"I'm okay Thena" Andrew said stifling a yawn. "Just going to go home and swan dive on my bed"

"You are dead on your feet. I'm not letting you drive home like that. Come on, we'll get your car tomorrow" she said pulling Andrew's arm.

"I have to get Max"

"I'll get Max" she handed Andrew her car keys, "you go ahead"

xxx

"Aunty Thena!" Max said running to her. "Where's mama?"

"In the car waiting for us" she said offering her hand to Max

"With brownies?" Max asked skipping next to Athena

"Not yet Maxie, we have to go home and think about what we're doing for dinner"

"Mashed potatoes"

"I like the way you think" 

xxx

"Andrew rest" Athena said seeing Andrew seated at the table with Max.

"In a minute. I have to help Max with this workbook" because that's just what students needed. A book with worksheets, mandatory by the school.

"How do you spell beautiful?" Max asked trying to fill out a section of the worksheet

"Why don't you use pretty? Its a smaller word"

"Cause I wanna use beautiful" Max stressed

Athena could see Andrew was losing her restraint. "Do you know what beautiful starts with?" She asked

"B" Max said happily before quickly scribbling it down

"Thank you" Andrew whispered

xxx

"Look who I found" Bobby said when he came home

"May" Athena greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too mom"

Max ran around the corner, launching herself into Bobby's unexpected arms

May looked between her mother and Bobby. "Max! You still have to tidy up" Andrew called

"Hey Andy" May said still looking warily at Max

"Mama can grandpa Bobby help me?" Max asked

"Yeah, go ahead" Andrew sighed

"Mama? Grandpa Bobby?" May asked as Bobby and Max left. "Whose child was that? What did I miss again?"

"Max is my foster daughter" Andrew answered

"You got a foster daughter? When did this happen? We talk often enough that you could have told me"

Andrew shrugged. "Slipped my mind"

"How long?"

"Two maybe three months"

"Two maybe three! Andy! You tell me things like this. Especially since she calls mom and Bobby grandma and grandpa"

"Hold on a minute" Athena said raising her hand. "No one is calling me grandma. No one"

Andrew laughed. "Wait so what does she call mom?"

"Aunty Thena" Andrew and Athena said together. "And it will stay that way" Athena said pointedly looking between Andrew and May

Andrew smirked. "Yeah yeah" she blinked rapidly trying to wake herself up

Athena put a hand on her shoulder. "Did you rest?"

"I'm fine Thena" she moved toward the fridge taking out a mountain dew. "Going to go make sure those two actually clean up" Andrew said walking away

"Everything okay with Andy?"

"Besides exhaustion? Everything's fine"

xxx

"You look like death" May teased

"Thank you. That's the look I was going for"

May laughed. "Hard time adjusting to mom life?"

"Maybe" Andrew sighed. She was still trying to wrack her brain to figure out what was keeping her awake.

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. It was May 5th. One month before Renee died. Three days after the doctor said the standard treatment wasn't working. One month before her life was flipped on its axis.

"Yeah. Still adjusting" she lied giving May a small smile

"Her drawings are really good for her age" May said leaning over looking at Max on the floor drawing

"She really has a gift"

May noticed Andrew seemed a bit out of it. "I'm going to go help mom. You could relax if you want" She said as she got off the couch

Andrew sighed. Athena probably told her that she didn't sleep. She might as well, Andrew thought as she laid down on the couch

"Are you okay?" Max asked seeing Andrew lying down on the couch, with her arm over her eyes.

Andrew lifted her arm and looked at Max. "I'm fine Maxie. Just a little tired"

"So it's bed time now?"

"No, not yet"

Max made her way on top of Andrew. "Watcha doing jelly bean?" Andrew smirked

"Keeping you comfy" she said snuggling into Andrew's chest

May passed through the living room before going to the kitchen. "Just thought I should let you guys know, they fell asleep"

"Who did?"

"Max and Andy. Should I wake them up?"

Athena shook her head. "Let them be"


	50. You Got A Tattoo?

"So what do you want to do for your birthday this year?" Athena asked. Andrew's birthday was the following day

Andrew stared out the window. "Andy?"

"Huh" she said snapping her head towards Athena

"Your birthday. Any plans?"

Andrew shrugged. "I'm not really feeling this year"

"Everything okay?"

"Oh umm...yeah. Still trying to think of something for Max's birthday in three weeks. She said she wants a horse named Racer" Andrew said with a small smile.

Athena knew there was more bothering Andrew. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Andrew had gone back to looking out the window. "Andrew"

"What?" Andrew said shaking her head slightly

"Do you want to talk about it?" Athena stressed again

"We have an accident on the corner of Genesee and Lincoln" they heard from dispatch

Andrew grabbed the radio, "copy that. 727-A-15 responding" she looked over at Athena. "I guess we'll have to save the talk for later"

Andrew avoided having that dreaded conversation with Athena for the rest of their shift

xxx

"I'm worried about Andrew" Athena told Bobby as she drove to work the next day.

"What's wrong?"

"She's clearly not sleeping amd she keeps spacing out at work. She dropped her cuffs yesterday and the perp almost ran away"

"Did she tell you anything?"

"When I asked her to talk she just avoided it. She answered every call that came in"

"So how do you know she's not sleeping?"

"I can see it" Athena said nonchalantly

"Did she say what she wants for her birthday?"

"No and I've been asking"

"Well keep me posted" Bobby yawned

"Go to sleep. I love you" Athena said before disconnecting the call

Athena didn't think it was the anniversary of Renee's death that was bothering Andrew. Sure the death of a parent could still deliver shock waves even years later, but Andrew was fine last year on the first anniversary. Well as fine as she could be

_"It's been a year and it still feels so fresh and raw" Andrew sobbed on the couch_

_"I know Andy" Athena said rubbing her shoulder_

_"I just want the pain to go away"_

_"It never really does. You just get a little better at handling the pain each and everyday. I promise it gets better"_

_Andrew slouched a bit to rest her head on Athena's shoulder. "Thanks for being here"_

She walked into work seeing Andrew already coming out of the locker room. She was so lost in her head she almost walked into Athena

"Oh hey Thena"

"Hey Andy. Happy birthday" she said giving her a hug

Andrew gave a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Thanks"

"You want to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Nah. I think we're just going to stay home and watch some tv"

Athena looked up at Andrew. "You want to talk?"

Andrew shook her head. "Just want to have a quiet birthday" she touched Athena's shoulder. "I'll see you out there"

xxx

"Athena, did Andy say she want this?" Bobby asked

Athena huffed. "It's her birthday"

"Athena" Bobby warned

"It's cake and something for dinner, are you going to kill me for being nice?"

Bobby sighed before knocking on Andrew's door

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" She asked opening the door seeing Bobby and Athena.

"It's your birthday Andrew, whether or not you want to celebrate it. We brought cake"

"Cake!" Max shouted running to the door.

Athena laughed entering the apartment. That girl and eating. "It's your mama's birthday."

"Really? She has to blow out the candles"

"Candles aren't lit yet kiddo" Bobby said 

" 'Kay. I'm gonna go play" she said running off to her room

"You guys didn't have to come" Andrew shrugged. "We were just gonna order some Chinese and watch a movie."

"We brought Chinese too" Bobby said putting the bag on the counter

Andrew nodded. "Thanks"

"What's going on with you?" Athena asked "you seem out of it"

"I'm fine"

"Aunty Thena come play" Max said running out and grabbing Athena's hand before dragging her back to her bedroom.

Bobby looked at Andrew as she moved around the kitchen getting plates

"You want to talk?" Bobby asked Andrew

She glanced at Max playing with Athena in her bedroom "Can we go somewhere?"

xxx

Bobby parked near the park where Andrew directed him to. She was unnaturally quiet, twiddling her thumbs in the passenger seat.

Bobby looked at Andrew expectantly, he knew she had something to say.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this . She was supposed to here" she said softly. "She wasn't suppose to die at 69 from a stupid tumor. I would have preferred for her to go much later"

Bobby just continued to look at Andrew. He had a feeling this was going to be a monolouge for a bit.

"She always said she couldn't wait for me to be a mother. For someone to eat me out of house and home, like I did to her" she gave a small smile. "She never got to see it. She never got to meet Max, to play with her. To hear her laugh when she thinks she outsmarted you" Andrew sniffled

"I wanted her here with me!" she cried "I wanted her to help me with Max, tell me where I was going right or wrong. But she's not here, and I don't know why it just got under my skin these past few days. I just don't know"

Bobby reached over rubbing her shoulder. "Sometimes grief just hits us at unexpected times. There's no explanation for it. But if you ever feel at a lost with Max, we're here. We're all here, except Buck. Unless you want free babysitting, then he's here too. I know we've said it a thousand times and you've heard ft just as many, but it gets better."

Andrew turned to fully look at him. "If you ever feel overwhelmed, you can talk to us. We can help, just reach out okay? You don't have to struggle alone"

Andrew nodded. "I know. Thanks for showing up today"

"Anytime kiddo"

"You mind if we make a stop before heading back"

xxx

"Where did you two go?" Athena asked when they finally came back to the apartment. "I had to stop Max from eating the cake three times"

"Just had to talk and then a quick stop" Bobby said as he watched Andrew sat on the couch and Max hopped on her lap

"Everything okay?" Athena asked.

"Yeah. Everything would be fine" 

"What's this on your hand mama?" Max asked turning Andrew's arm

"Careful Maxie, it's still kinda tender"

"You got a tattoo?" Athena asked, staring at Andrew's forearm

"What's a taboo?" Max asked looking between all the adults.

"A tattoo" Bobby corrected. "It's something people put on their skin"

"I want one" Max said with a smile

"Not now" they all said together

Max pouted. "Can we have cake now?"

"Yeah. Let grandpa Bobby cut it for you" she scurried off Andrew's lap to Bobby

Athena sat next to Andrew. "So a tattoo"

Andrew shrugged. "Just felt it." She saw Athena staring at her arm, "three little birds, you know from the Bob Marley song, don't worry about a thing." She said looking at the birds on her arm. "And you guys just kept saying, it gets better, so I got it permantly" she explained looking at the three words on index finger

"Cake. Cake. Cake" Max chanted coming toward Athena and Andrew as Bobby brought over slices of cake. She plopped herself on Andrew's lap.

Andrew hugged Max to her chest. "Grandpa Bobby said we're going to watch Finding Dory"

Andrew watched Max grab cake from Bobby and laughed. For some reason Max stayed on Andrew's lap rather than crawling over to Bobby's, like she usually does.

She pressed herself more into Andrew. "I wanna watch my movie" 

"Okay, okay" Andrew said grabbing the remote. Bobby reached up taking off the light, so that they were in semi-darkness as the opening credits to Finding Dory started

Andrew squeezed Max slightly. She knew on her darkest moments, once she had Max with her and Athena and Bobby to help, she would be okay.


	51. The Birthday Fairy

"It's my birthday!" Max said running into Andrew's bedroom. She jumped on the bed. "Wake up! I turn 6 today! Wake up! Wake up!"

Andrew woke up to jumping and shouting. She reached out pulling Max to her side. "It's 6 am jelly bean. On a Saturday"

"It's my birthday" she grinned

"Really? That's today?"

"Yes!" Max shouted shaking Andrew's shoulders

Andrew laughed. "Let's go make some birthday pancakes and then we can go to the park and you can can see grandpa Bobby and Buck"

Apparently those two were her favorite people. Athena beat out Chris for third place, but only if she had brownies. If she had none the order was Bobby, Buck Andrew, Chris, Athena.

"And then I can get my present?" Max asked with a wide grin

"Then you can get all your presents"

She rolled over pulling a giggling Max with her. "We need to work on your timing Maxie"

"It's my birthday" she said like that offered all the explanation

xxx

Max ran through the park before Andrew had barely closed the car door. "Max! Wait!"

Andrew ran after her. She was fast for a 6 year old. She stopped just in time to see Bobby catch Max, lifting her up. 

"There's the birthday girl" he beamed

Andrew bent over slightly trying to catch her breath. "Everything okay?" Buck asked seeing Andrew.

"She just... She just ran away. I had to follow... her" she panted

Andrew walked over to Max and Bobby after she finally caught her breath. "Maxine, you can't run away" she said

Max turned in Bobby's arms, she laid her head on Bobby's shoulder when she saw how upset Andrew was. "I saw grandpa Bobby" she whispered. She wrapped her arms around Bobby's neck.

Andrew turned to Bobby. "Max, that was very wrong" Bobby said. "You know what you have to do"

"I'm sorry" she said

"It's alright" Andrew said stroking Max's cheek

"Can I go play with Chris?" 

"Yeah. Go play with Chris" Andrew said and Bobby put her on the ground

"I don't know why I was so scared when she ran" Andrew finally said when Max was out of earshot

"It's a big place. A lot could happen, you had a right to be scared. But there at least half a dozen first responders here, she would be more than okay"

Bobby wrapped an arm around Andrew's shoulders. "Come on, Thena needs your help with something"

xxx

"I have 11 presents" Max squealed hopping around Andrew

"11? Are you sure jelly bean? You sure its not 6?"

"Yeah. I can count and I count 11"

Andrew went over to the table and looked at the presents and sure enough there was eleven. "Why don't you go play?"

She ran off happily and Andrew turned back to the adults. "We agreed on one each, so which one of you is the birthday fairy?" She asked. The other five presents were from the 'birthday fairy'

"Hey Karen and I followed the rules. We got a teddy bear and a gift card to build-a-bear" Hen said raising her hands

"Maddie bought ours, and she only bought one. I have no clue what it is"

"Don't look at me. Chris and I spent almost 2 hours looking for a gift for a 6 year old girl, before we asked a random lady to help us" Eddie said taking a sip of his beer

"Alright so the three of you clearly don't listen" she said looking at Athena, Bobby and Buck.

Athena turned to Bobby, her eyebrows raised. "Bobby said he was going to buy the present"

"In my defense" he started. "The lady at the store said that playhouse would only make sense with the kitchen"

Andrew shook her head. "Why did you buy 5 presents Buckley?"

"My name is only on one present. The rest are from the birthday fairy. You said so yourself"

Andrew rolled her eyes.

"I think the birthday fairy got her a bike so she could learn before she's 30" Buck said looking at the bike

Andrew glared at him while Chimney laughed. "Everyone learns to ride a bike before 10 Buck"

"Yes, they do" Andrew said glaring over at Buck. "Did they birthday fairy take into consideration that we live in an apartment. Where am I supposed to store a 4-foot playhouse and kitchen, and a bike. Along with whatever the hell is in those boxes?"

"Sorry" Bobby said sheepishly

"It's okay" Andrew turned to look at Max playing with the other kids. "She seems happy"

xxx

"Can I try to ride my bike now?" Max asked. It was the only present that caught her immeadiate attention, she didn't even think about opening the others

"Yeah"

Max scratched one foot with the other as she looked down. "I can't ride a bike"

"We'll teach you" Bobby said. "Get the helmet

"Like mother like daughter" Buck whispered before running away. "Come on rugrat. Let's get to learning" he said helping Max put on the helmet.

"I'm sure she might learn a bit faster than you" Athena snickered

xxx

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" Max shouted as she rode around the track

"I can see Maxie" The turning was a bit clumsy and she was a bit wobbly, but still doing it nontheless

"She's riding like a crazy person" Athena whispered. "This is worse than you"

"You don't think she's going to fall?"

"I think Buck's going to fall before she does" Hen said looking at Buck jogging besides Max cheering her on.

"And there he goes"

Buck had somehow tripped over his own feet. Max stopped riding. "Are you okay Buck?"

"I'm good. But you did it rugrat"

"I did" she got off the bike running over to Andrew. "Did you see me?"

"I saw" Andrew said moving to take off the helmet

Max moved away from her hands. "I want the training wheels off"

"Max you just started riding, maybe you should wait a bit"

"No I can do it. Tell her Buck" Max said shaking his hand

Andrew chewed her lip. "Max"

"I got some tools in my truck" Eddie said

Andrew glared at him. Eddie smiled slightly before running off to his truck

"I'm getting my training wheels off" Max cheered runing circles around Athena

"Bobby" Andrew said pulling him to the side. "You can't let her take off the training wheels. She could fall and get hurt."

Bobby put a hand on her shoulder. "And then she'll get up Andy. Didn't you get up when you fell?"

"Yeah but Bobby"

"She will be okay. And if not then we can just pop back on the training wheels"

Andrew sighed and nodded. "Go ahead. I can't watch" she turned to look at Max still hopping around Athena. "Maxie do you want some cake?"

"Cake!" She shouted rushing toward Andrew

Athena and Hen went back to the picnic table with Andrew.

Max tugged Athena's hand. "Did you know one time my teacher touched grandpa Bobby's hand?"

"Really?" Athena said raising an eyebrow

"Yeah" Max nodded her head, "and she was looking at him like this"

Hen busted out in a full belly laugh at Max's face and Andrew almost dropped the slice of cake, but Athena was all ears. "And what did he do?"

"He laughed"

"Maxie come eat your cake before you get grandpa Bobby in trouble"

"Why is he in trouble? He didn't touch anybody"

Andrew ruffled her hair. "That's not how it goes with adults. Just eat your cake"

"Is grandpa Bobby going to be in trouble?" Max asked looking at Athena talk to Bobby

"No, he might be fine" Bobby had pulled Athena close, giving her a kiss

xxx

"Alright rugrat, this one is a bit harder. You have to balance"

Max nodded gripping the handlebars tightly. "I can do it. You don't hold here" she said moving away his hand from next to hers

"Okay" Buck gripped the back of his seat. "Start pedalling"

"Buck has to hold the handlebars" Andrew whispered

"He knows what he's doing" Bobby said squeezing her shoulder

Andrew chewed her lip as she watched Max ride. "Shouldn't she be going a bit slower"

"She'll be fine"

Andrew brought a fist to her mouth. "Why would Buck let go?"

"Because he has to"

Andrew gasped when Max fell before rushing to her. Max pushed the bike off her.

"Did you see that?!" Max shouted as Andrew took off her helmet. "I rided from there all the way to here and then I fell" she said looking at the bike as Andrew helped her up.

"But I did it" she grinned. "I did it all by myself"

Andrew looked at Max smiling widely in pride. She combed her hair with her fingers. "I saw. You did so good"

"I'm gonna go ride again" Max said taking back her helmet and pulling it onto her head

Andrew adjusted it slightly before securing the buckle below her chin. She held the bike upright as Max hopped on.

"I got it" Max said pushing away Andrew's hand and riding away.

She wobbled slightly before straightening up and riding away alone.

Buck came near Andrew. "Dude are you crying?" He asked watching Andrew's face

"Shut up Buckley" she whispered wiping her eyes

xxx

Andrew watched Buck play with the kids "You rib me about how much I let Max get away with, but, you do realize you guys spoil her more than me right?" She said to Athena

"We don't spoil her" Athena said defensively

"Need I point out the playhouse your husband bought? Or are we also going to pretend that one of those birthday fairy gifts aren't from you?" Andrew raised an eyebrow, daring Athena to deny.

Athena stammered

"I've been on the force for 12 years Thena. I know how to assess a scene. Everybody I questioned said they met you, Buck and Bobby here along with the gifts from the birthday fairy"

"I should get Max her slice of cake" Athena said walking off

"Max already had three slices of cake"

"Then I'll get her ice cream!" She called out

xxx

Max was passed out on her bed, Trunk and Sam, the teddy bear from Hen and Karen, tight in her grasp. Bobby and Buck had just left an hour ago after setting up the playhouse in Max's room.

She looked over Max's gifts. There was a make your own crayon set from Maddie and Chimney. A Barbie doll from Eddie. The playhouse from Bobby and Athena. And glitter set from Buck.

She was going to kill him. Didn't he know glitter was the herpes of arts and crafts. Everytime you thought you got rid of it all, it just reappeared.

Then there were the 4 gifts from the birthday fairy. She knew for sure at least one was from Athena. Andrew thought Athena would fess up after she told her about her BS 'investigation'. It was between her or Buck, maybe ut was the both of them. She just had to narrow it down

Andrew checked in on Max once again. She looked happy and content. Andrew smiled. Max's first birthday in the system was ten times better than hers and she planned to keep it that way

_"What do you want to do for your birthday tomorrow?" Renee asked_

_Andrew shrugged. "I dunno. Go to school"_

_"I know you're going to school. I meant after. Do you want to go hang out with some friends?"_

_"I don't have any friends" Andrew mumbled. "We don't have to celebrate it. It's just a day"_

_"A birthday is not just a day" Renee said. "We'll do something small"_

_xxx_

_The next day when Andrew came home from school, there was a cake waiting on the kitchen counter for her._

_"Ice cream's in the fridge and Chinese is on the way" Renee said coming around the corner_

_She looked at Andrew's face. "As long as you live here we will always celebrate your birthday. Even if it's just the two of us"_

_A small smile formed on Andrew's face. "Thanks Renee"_

_"You don't have to thank me for making you feel important or loved"_


	52. Beatrice

Andrew let herself into the house using her copy of the key. She ushered Max into the house before closing the door. "Hey Athena. Sorry to drop by unannounced" she called out walking down the stairs.

"Apparently our building is -" Andrew stopped talking when she realized there were two other people seated at the dining table. "Hi" she said sheepishly. "I didn't know you had company"

"Hello" Beatrice said, "and you are?"

"I'm Andrew and this is my daughter Max" she said gesturing towards the little girl partially hiding behind her legs.

"So you have a boy name and decided to give one to your daughter?" Beatrice asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Momma" Athena hissed

"Excuse me?" Andrew said raising an eyebrow as well. "Where do you get off-" Athena stood up raising a hand to stop Andrew. "Let's just take a moment to calm down. Andrew come get a plate" Athena said motioning toward the kitchen.

Max scurried toward Bobby. "Grandpa Bobby" she greeted climbing onto his lap. "We're staying here tonight" she said with a smile

"Sorry about that" Athena whispered as she grabbed two plates while Andrew got glasses. "She can be a bit much"

Andrew shrugged. "Can we stay here for a few days. I missed the notice that they were fumigating the building"

"That's fine. You can stay in May's room"

"Thanks" they both turned around to see Max on Bobby's lap answering Samuel's questions.

"Maxie, come on, we talked about this. You gotta let grandpa Bobby eat, he can't do that with you on his lap"

Max pouted. "But"

"It's fine Andy" Bobby said waving her off. "We're fine, right kiddo?" He asked looking down at Max who nodded enthusiasticly. 

Andrew sighed sitting on the chair between Bobby, at the head of the table, and Athena. She put some food on the plate for Max. "You have to eat from your own plate this time" 

Max nodded picking up her fork.

"What do you do for a living Andrew?" Samuel asked

"I'm a field sergeant" 

"So you work at the same station as Athena?" Beatrice asked

Andrew glared at her for a quick second. "Yep" she said shortly.

"We're partners actually" Athena corrected

"Since when do you need a partner?"

"Since the serial rapist 3 years ago, it was a mandatory department change"

"You seem really young for a field sergeant" Samuel said looking over Andrew

"I am. I joined the force at 20"

"That seems too young for a career that dangerous. Did your mother approve that?" Beatrice said

Andrew took a deep breath, gripping her fork tightly. "She was fine with it. Were you fine with your daughter joining the force?" 

Athena put a hand on Andrew's arm. "Let's remain civil" she tugged on Andrew's arm to turn her hard glare away from Beatrice. "Annie"

Andrew sighed before stabbing the food in her plate.

Bobby and Samuel locked eyes with each other. "So Andrew which part of LA are you from?"

"I'm from Chicago. I moved here about 3 years ago"

"Ah yes, the windy city. What's it like growing up there?"

xxx

Athena glanced and saw her mother on the patio outside after she had finished washing up from dinner. She sighed opening the door and going to stand next to her.

"When we're you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Athena was honestly confused

"That I had another grandchild"

Athena laughed. "Momma, you do not have another grandchild. She's just my partner and a friend"

"Athena honey, her daughter calls your husband grandpa. If that doesn't scream she's your daughter, I don't know what else does."

"It's just something that happened. It doesn't really mean anything"

Beatrice turned toward her daughter. "This isn't the first time you and Bobby have done this. First there was that man-child. Beck was it?"

"Buck" Athena corrected. "And he's more Bobby's son"

Beatrice chuckled and shook her head. "You can try to deny it all you want, but Andrew and that little girl are a part of your family"

They both turned to watch how Max somehow got both men and Harry to play in a game that she was clearly making up by the second.

"I'm going inside to try to get to know my apparent great-grandchild" Beatrice said leaving Athena alone.

Athena stood outside watching them through the window. She didn't know what her mother was talking about. Sure she cared about Andrew, but she was just a good friend. Not her daughter

xxx

It was a few minutes later into Max's game when she leaned heavily against Andrew. 

"Alright" she said picking her up, "time for bed. Tell everybody good night"

Max gave a small wave before burying her head in Andrew's shoulder. "Good night everyone. It was nice to meet you Samuel. Beatrice" she said nodding in her direction.

xxx

"You're up early" Beatrice said as she entered the kitchen seeing Andrew.

Andrew looked up, "yeah, we have a shift" she said going back to fixing breakfast.

"You're making breakfast?"

"Yep. Same as I do every Saturday morning that I'm here"

Beatrice moved around the island. "I feel like we got off on the wrong foot"

"No fault of mine" Andrew said as she whisked some eggs

Beatrice sighed. "I am sorry for what I said last night. Your daughter seems like a very special kid"

"She is" Andrew said. "Her name is Maxine, but she likes when you call her Max or Maxie. I'm fostering her, so I did not give her a boy name"

Beatrice nodded. "Do you need any help?"

"Umm yeah, I guess. You could help me make some toast"

"So do your parents still live in Chicago?" Beatrice asked as she took out slices of bread

"My father's a recovering addict that ran away when I was 3 and now lives in somewhere. My birth mother died from an overdose when I was 5 and my adoptive mother died a few hours after I turned 30" Andrew said bluntly. 

Her first impression of Beatrice was still in the forefeont of her mind. Andrew took out a frying pan and a spatula.

"You seem familiar here"

"I've been here many times." She sighed. "Athena and Bobby helped me recover after the earthquake because I had nobody else and I stayed here a bit when my mom died, because I couldn't be alone"

She and Beatrice continued to work in silence until they heard the patter of Max's bare feet

"Morning mama" she said wrapping her arms around Andrew's waist, nuzzling her head into her hip.

"Good morning Max. Can you tell Beatrice good morning?"

"Good morning Beatrice" Max mumbled

"Good morning dear"

Max giggled. "Nobody ever called me dear before. Grandpa Bobby calls me kiddo, mama calls me jellybean and aunty Thena calls me Maxie" she grinned

"Well now you can add dear to your list"

xxx

"Alright jelly bean" Andrew started grabbing Max's bag, "we gotta go, so I could drop you off at day care"

Max stomped her foot. "I don't like there. Why can't I stay here" she folded her arms across her chest

Andrew bent to her level. "It's Saturday and grandpa Bobby has to work, so, you have to stay in day care so that way I know you're safe"

"Why can't I stay here with my new friends?" She asked looking up at Andrew with wide eyes

"Because" Andrew faltered and glanced at Samuel and Beatrice

"We were already watching Harry for the day, it won't be any trouble"

"I don't want to inconvience you guys"

Samuel waved her off. "It's fine. Come on Max, let's go watch some tv"

xxx

"So your mother is...something" Andrew said

"I really am sorry about my mother" Athena said as they got into the cruiser. "She just says the first thing without any regard. I should have given you a heads up"

"It's fine. She's just rough on the edges. I have honestly dealt with worse"

"You guys were in the kitchen this morning. Did she say anything else?"

"I think she apologized"

"Well you must have really done something special because she barely apologizes"

"Guess it's the Duncan smile" Andrew said smirking at Athena. "Only have decent thing Matthew gave me"

Athena rolled her eyes. "You are so full of yourself"

Andrew laughed. "Well duh. Who else am I supposed to be full of?"

xxx

Andrew put their perp into the holding cell before closing the door. "You can call who ever you need after we fill out the paperwork"

"We could call this the end of our shift right?" Athena asked

"God I hope so" Andrew turned when she saw two officers came in trying to wrestle a man twice their size inside. 

"I think for a man that size its illegal to let those two arrest him" Athena said as they came closer.

Andrew laughed. She would have helped but she didn't have the strength needed. Her brows furrowed when the man showed no sign of stopping his struggle.

"Thena move" Andrew said before roughly pushing Athena to the side

Andrew stumbled back as his elbow came in contact with her face. The force of the blow caused her to stumble back into the wall before sliding down it

Two other officers wrestled hin to the ground as Athena came near Andrew. 

"Let me see" she said gently moving the hand Andrew had covering the right side of her face

Andrew grimaced and whimpered as Athena gently probed her face. "Where exactly does it hurt?"

"From my eye to my nose" she whispered. "Good thing Max wasn't here to see this."

Athena shook her head. "You need to stop doing this"

"Doing what?"

Athena raised her eyebrow.

"So you're upset I didn't let you get hit in the eye"

Athena sighed. "I'm upset because you have no regard to your own safety"

"Potato, potahto. Help me up?"

Athena stood up giving Andrew her hand. "That is going to need ice"

xxx

"Hey jelly bean" Andrew greeted as Max ran to her

"What happened?" Max asked, her hazel eyes wide as she looked at the bruise slowly forming on Andrew's face

"Just got a little hurt at work today" Andrew said trying to brush it off

"Does it hurt?"

"I could barely feel it" Andrew lied, even though the side of her face was throbbing and her right eye slightly stung

Athena thrusted an ice pack in Andrew's hand. She mumbled her thanks. "Wanna see what I got today?" Max said pulling her toward the couch

Andrew flopped on the couch and Athena perched on the couch arm. "Ice Andy" she stressed.

Andrew groaned before pressing the pack to her face. "I got this new Barbie from Samuel and then I got ice cream and then we..."

"B? What are you doing?" Samuel asking stopping behind his wife.

"Look at your daughter"

"What about her?" He looked at Athena sitting on the couch arm next to Andrew as they listened to Max talk about her day

"She's trying to convince me Andrew isn't her daughter. I don't know who she's trying to fool."


	53. Show and Tell

"It's show and tell on Wednesday" Max said

"So which one of your toys are you bringing?" Andrew asked. The 118 had bought Max enough toys for six kids

"I'm bringing grandpa Bobby" she said as she grabbed a pencil

Andrew choked slightly, "Maxie, grandpa Bobby isn't a thing"

"I know. He's a person" 

Andrew was confused. "So you can't show him off."

"Yes I can. Mrs. Douglas said we can bring anything or anyone we want the class to know about. And grandpa Bobby is two of those. He's got a firetruck aannd he saves people's lives"

Andrew smiled slightly, she could see Max was deadset on this. "You know aunty Thena and I save lives too?" 

Max huffed. "But you guys don't have a firetruck"

Andrew laughed. "Have you asked grandpa Bobby to come to your show and tell?"

"No" Max gasped, "what if he says no?"

"He won't say no Max"

"Are you sure?"

"Has he ever told you no?"

xxx

"Since when is embracing nature a crime?"

Andrew bit her lip to stop from smiling while Athena rolled her eyes. "Sir indecent exposure is a misdemeanour" Athena said to the naked man in front of them

"I'm not indecently exposed. I'm just letting my body get all the natural light it deserves. And educating my neighbors on how to do the same."

"It's like a little show and tell Thena" Andrew snickered.

She glared at Andrew before taking out her jacket that they kept, to attempt to cover the naked man in front of them

"No Thena" Andrew whined. "That was mine"

"It's like a little show and tell Andy" Athena said opening the back door of the cruiser

xxx

Max stood infront of her class to introduce her show and tell. Her classmates' gazes caused her to press herself into Bobby's leg. 

"Go on kiddo" he urged

"M-my grandpa Bobby is a fireman captain" 

Buck and Chimney snickered at her term for Bobby before Hen slapped their shoulders

"That means he puts out fires and saves people's lives all the time, and all these guys work for him. They have to do everything he says. Cause he's the boss of them" she looked up at Bobby and he grinned back at her. "And he drives a firetruck" she said with a big smile

xxx

"So let me get this straight?" Athena started when they were back out, "we didn't make the cut for show and tell because we don't have a firetruck?"

"Or a group of people that work for us" Andrew said

"I'm honestly offended. Is that why Bobby was so giddy this morning?"

"He actually wants to talk to a group of 6 year olds?"

"You would be suprised how excited they get over talking to kids" 

Andrew laughed. "What if we make a suprise visit" Andrew said driving towards Max's school

xxx

"Andrew I had no idea you would be here" Max's teacher said

"Technically I'm not. I just wanted to see how everything was going"

"Oh the 118 are a big hit." She pointed to a corner of the parking lot, where Buck was showing them how to roll out the hose. Max was in Bobby's arms with his captain helmet on her head.

Max turned and spotted her. "Mama" she jumped out of Bobby's arms running towards her. She pushed up the helmet and grinned. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We just wanted to see how everything was going" Athena said

Max grabbed Athena's hand running back to her class dragging Athena with her. "Look everybody! I have two show and tell's! Show them your gun aunty Thena!"

Andrew turned to Max's teacher. "You don't mind if this runs a little longer right?"

xxx

"Today was the bestest day ever" Max said laying her head on Andrew's shoulder

"What made it the bestest day?" Andrew asked picking up her backpack

"I had two show and tells" Max yawned, "two good show and tells" she whispered closing her eyes.

Andrew waved bye to her teacher as she walked out of the class

She came out to see Athena talking to Bobby. "Hey. How's the most popular girl in school?" Bobby asked

"Knocked out" Andrew said shifting Max higher

"Guess all that excitement wore her out" Hen said

"Think it wore everybody out" Andrew said tilting her chin to the sleeping Buck in the firetruck

xxx

Just as they pulled into the station another cruiser was leaving with their sirens on causing Max to jump awake.

"I'm sorry jellybean" Andrew said glancing in the rearview mirror

Max rubbed her eyes. "G'morning" she mumbled

Athena laughed. "No it's not morning. Still the same day, you just had a little nap"

"Mkay" she said nodding slowly. "I'm going to daycare?"

"No. I don't think so"

They were almost to their desks when Andrew saw Alex. 

"The lady at the front said I could just wait here for you" Alex mumbled

"Alex? You...what are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "Athena can you take Max?" Andrew mumbled. Athena nodded. "We'll be around the corner" Athena said as they walked away Alex watched them go "We just moved to LA two days ago" she said when Athena and Max were out of sight. "We needed a change in scenery. I thought I would come see you in your natural element"

Andrew nodded, she remembered Alex had a sister who lived here. "I never got to talk to you after the trial. I'm sorry about what happened with Bradford. I should have never"

"Drew please stop. None of this wasn't your fault. You didn't let Owen do any of those things. I'm so sorry that happened to you. That should have never happened. None of it should have happened. And he would never apologize for what he did, so I'm apologizing for not seeing sooner, for not sparing you." 

"It's okay." Andrew looked down. "You can sit if you want" she said gesturing towards her chair as she sat in Athena's.

Andrew rubbed her palms against her legs. "So umm, how are things?" She cringed as soon as she said it

"Andy's still adjusting. I tried to keep her knowledge of what happened limited. I'm still trying to get over what he did. But we're getting better" she said with a small smile

"That's good" Andrww nodded

Silence filled the area before Alex spoke "So Max is your friend's..."

"My foster daughter for the past 6 months"

Alex smiled widely "I always knew you would foster one day. Renee would have loved that"

"She would"

"I was so sorry to hear about Renee. I wanted to come out for the funeral, but there never was any. Owen said he sent you a card and that you didn't want to talk. I guess that wasn't true"

"The talking part was partially true. I spent days in Athena's guest room before I convinced her to let me go back to work"

"Athena is?"

"My partner. Apparently its mandatory in this station to have a partner on patrol."

"You guys seem close. I'm glad you had somebody to help you through Renee's passing." She knew how Andrew could get in emotional times, Alex had to help her through her fog after finding out about Renee's diagnosis

"Yeah, both she and Bobby really kept me afloat. Bobby's her husband" Andrew added quickly. "You guys should come over for dinner or something."

Alex shook her head. "I couldn't." She stood up. "I should get back to my sister's. Andy is probably wondering where I am"

Andrew nodded, she didn't want to push Alex. "Just don't be a stranger okay?" 

"I won't. Can I give you a hug?"

"Yeah sure" Andrew said opening her arms

"You still give the best hugs" Alex said with a small smile. "I'll see you later Drew"

"You know everybody calls me Andy here" she shrugged. "Drew never really stuck"

Alex laughed. "So now I have two Andys, unless you allow people to call you Annie now?"

"You know only mama can call me Annie"

"As it's always been" Alex laughed. "I'll see you around... Andy" she said walking off

It was a few seconds later when Athena came from around the corner with Max.

"Were you two listening in?"

"No" Athena said quickly but Max nodded. "Aunty Thena said we had to be real quiet so we could hear, but we couldn't hear everything"

"Thank you for being honest jellybean"

"Does that mean I can get ice cream tonight?"

"We'll see"

Max grinned. "And aunty Thena won't get any because she told a lie?"

"That's right"

Athena rolled her eyes. They were both like kids sometimes.

"It could even be my dinner" Max said with a smile

Athena loiked at Andrew's face. She couldn't seriously be considering "Annie..." Athena started

"I know Thena. I won't let it be her dinner." Andrew said. "Maybe a small part of it"


	54. Still In Denial?

"You're going to Minnesota? You? Athena Grant?" Andrew asked her jaw hanging open. "How did Bobby get you to do that?"

Athena made a face. "Weelll..."

"Scratch that. I don't want to know" Andrew said quickly. "So what happened to you don't like cold weather?"

Athena shrugged. "I've never physically met his brother or sister"

"Really? All these years?"

Athena rolled her eyes. "So anyway, we're heading down the day after Christmas and be back in time for our New Year's Eve shift"

"Alright. You want me to watch the house for you guys?"

"We wanted to know if you would like to come with us?"

"Me?"

"Yeah." She looked at Andrew's face. "You don't have to say yes if you don't want to"

"I'd love to go" she put a hand over her heart. "I'm honored that you thought of me" she wiped away imaginary tears.

"You're an idiot"

"Ehh. You love me. I haven't seen snow in so long. Max would be really excited to see it"

"Harry's already bouncing off the walls about going".

"Oh, he's going to love it. You, maybe not so much" Andrew said with a shrug

xxx

"That's what you're wearing? To Minnesota in the winter?" Andrew asked watching Athena.

"Yeah. I have a jacket in my carry-on"

Bobby and Andrew shared a look. "It's your funeral"

"If mom can wear that, Bobby why did you make us wear turtle necks?" Harry whined

"Trust me, you'll be glad he did" Andrew said

xxx

Andrew put Max's arm into a sweater, zipping it all the way up before putting on her jacket. 

"Why do I need all these clothes?" Max asked

"So you could stay warm" Andrew answered putting a hat on Max's head

"But aunty Thena isn't wearing this many"

Andrew glanced over at Athena. "Well she's going to feel it when we leave the plane"

"Will I feel it too?"

"No jellybean. Because you are wearing warm clothes"

"This thingy itches my neck" she said pulling at the turtle neck

"I know. You will be able to take it off soon"

xxx

"Wait why did I have to come?" Reagan asked as she stood next to her brother at the arrival gate.

"Bobby said Andy and Max are coming. I don't have that much space in my car Ray" he pointed out

"Andy and Max? I thought Athena only had 2 kids. Who the hell are Andy and Max? He never said they had more kids"

"Well when they come we'll see, won't we" Ronnie said rolling his eyes

Reagan slapped his shoulder. "You're so annoying"

xxx

"Bobby it's freezing" Athena said wrapping her arms around herself. "Doesn't this airport have heat?"

"It's two degrees Thena. The airport doors keep opening, heat's not gonna last too long" Andrew pointed out. "But had you listened to us, you wouldn't be this cold"

Harry and Max looked out at all the snow. "There's alot of white stuff" Max pointed out. "It's all over"

Max came over and tugged Andrew's hand. "I gotta pee"

Andrew tapped Athena's shoulder. "I have to carry Max to the bathroom. I'll come find you guys" Athena nodded as Andrew led Max away

May huddled closer to her mother. "When are your siblings getting here Bobby? I wanna get warm before I loose a toe"

Bobby laughed. "No one is losing any body parts. I'll just call them" he started looking for his phone when they heard someone shout. "Bobby!"

"Ronnie!" He shouted back with a grin.

"Why is everyone shouting?" Athena grumbled. She let Bobby drag her and the kids over.

He hugged his brother. "Look at you"

"I look the same way as I left Ronnie" Bobby said rolling his eyes. "Anyway, this is my wife Athena and our kids Harry and May. Guys, this is my older brother Ronnie and my twin sister Reagan"

"I never Bobby was a twin" Harry said wide eyed. He couldn't even imagine Bobby had siblings.

"Yeah, he doesn't talk about it because he's still upset that he used to get teased all the time"

"I missed you too Ray" he said moving to hug her

"I didn't know you guys had two more boys" Reagan said hugging her brother. "Andy and Max" she said looking at Bobby's confused face

"Hey I'm back" Andrew said coming over, carrying Max. She waved a hand. "Hi, I'm Andrew. Everybody just calls me Andy and this is my foster daughter Max" she said indicating to the girl trying to bury her face in Andrew's shoulder.

"Andy and Max... are girls" Ronnie said in disbelief

"Last I checked" Andrew said with a laugh

"Wow" Reagan said blinking slowly. "Well that was a bigger suprise than our little brother getting married without inviting us"

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry. And you are only older than me by two minutes Ray"

"Two blissful minutes" Reagen answered before leading them to the carpark.

xxx

"I have to get going" Reagen said as all the bags were unloaded. "The hospital calls"

"Everything okay?" Athena asked

"Oh yeah. I'm a NICU nurse" Reagan explained as her phone went off. "Duty calls. I'll be by tomorrow" she called out over her shoulder

"So let's talk rooms" Ronnie said he turned to Harry and May. "I have a room in the attic. It's kinda far away but you get your own bathroom and it has a skylight so you could look out and see part of the farm"

"Do I have to share a bed?" May asked.

"Nope"

"We'll take it" May said before Harry ran off

"Take the first left and climb the stairs to the top" Ronnie called out. "I got it set up for Ray's kids. There are two more rooms down the hall"

Max stayed near Ronnie as the adults moved down the hall. She tapped his hand. "Do you have lots of animals?" She whispered. "Cause my teacher said farms have lots of animals"

Ronnie laughed. "I have a couple"

"Then how come I didn't see any" Max's eyes narrowed slightly as she tilted her head

"They are inside because of the cold"

Max nodded. "Can I see them?"

Andrew came out the room a few moments later. "Max, don't you want to unpack?"

"Ronnie said we can go see the animals"

Andrew looked at Ronnie. She didn't want to burden him. "Maybe Ronnie needs some rest first"

Max pouted. "I wanted to see" she whispered

"Andy it's fine. We can go see the horses"

"Really?" Max asked her eyes bright. "I'm going to get grandpa Bobby!" She shouted before running down the short hall screaming Bobby's name

"You sure it's not too much trouble"

"Not at all. She seems pretty excited" he said looking at Max bouncing outside Bobby and Athena's room

"Thena are you coming?" Bobby asked

"You must be crazy. I'm going to take the hottest shower of my life and then go bundle up under all those blankets"

Bobby laughed. "Suit yourself"

"Come on grandpa Bobby" Max whined

"I'm coming kiddo. I'm coming." He lifted Max up. "Let's go see if May and Harry want to come"

xxx

"You still have horses?" Bobby asked as Ronnie led them down toward the barn

"I got a new one a couple months back." Ronnie said as they walked along the path. "Her name's Ebony"

"I remember Racer. He was the best"

"Till he kicked you in the chest" Ronnie snickered. "Served you right for pulling his tail"

"I was brushing it" Bobby stressed

"What's in there?" May asked as they passed a building

"One of the cow's in heat so I put a bull in there with her"

"What's heat?" Max asked. "How can the cow be hot when it's so cold?"

Bobby glared at Ronnie, his lack of children made him unaware of what to say in front of them. 

"The cow's just feeling really tired and cranky right now" Andrew explained

"So why is there a bull?"

"To keep her company" Andrew said quickly

"Sorry" Ronnie whispered opening the barn door. "So this is Chestnut" he said pointing to a brown thoroughbred. He walked to the next stall "And then you have Apple"

"Apple" Harry and Max giggled

"Yeah. She likes them and plus she's an Appaloosa. And that almost looks like apple. Then you have Ebony"

"She is beautiful" Bobby said opening the small gate.

Max gasped as Bobby touched the horse. "I wanna try" she squealed rushing toward the horse

Max's quick movements made the horse skittish. Max whimpered and ran back to Andrew at the noise

Ronnie chuckled. "You have to move slowly. Do you want to try and pet Apple?"

Max shook her head clinging to Andrew.

"Can I try?" Harry asked shyly. He had partially hid behind Andrew.

Ronnie nodded his head and opened the gate and let Apple out.

May nudged Harry. "Go on. I want to take a picture for mom"

"Grandpa Bobby" Max stage whispered her eyes wide

Bobby picked her up. "I got you kiddo" he moved back to Ebony

"Is it going to bite me?"

"No" Bobby guided her hand to touch Ebony

Ronnie looked away from Harry and Apple to Bobby. Max had an arm around his neck as he helped her touch Ebony. Andrew and May were giggling at the stiff way Harry was touching Apple.

Ronnie squinted his eyes. Yep. He definitely missed something

xxx

Ronnie touched Bobby's shoulder as he came into the kitchen. "You're up early"

"Yeah. It's almost too quiet" he said as he wrapped his hands around the coffee mug.

"Got so used to the hustle and bustle of LA?" Ronnie grabbed a mug before filling it

"Something like that" Bobby sat on a chair as Ronnie sat opposite to him

"You never told me you had a grandkid. I know you and Ray are closer with the whole twin thing, but I think you coulda told me"

"Don't have a grandchild Ronnie"

"Alright well there's a little girl about this high" he said indicating with his hand. "Brown skin, straight black hair, these big hazel eyes. She calls you grandpa, I'm not sure if you were aware."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "She's not my grandchild. For that to happen Andrew would need to be my daughter"

"She isn't?" Ronnie said raising his eyebrows

"No _Ronald_ "

"Well _Robert_ , I don't want to be the one to shock you, but to everyone else surrounding you guys she seems awfully like your daughter. I saw her interact with your stepkids, how you and Athena treat her. In some twisted way, you can even try to see some resemblance. For God's sake you brought her to a another state with you"

"Regardless, she's not my daughter Ronnie. She's Athena's partner and a good friend"

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt"

Bobby flicked a napkin over at him

"Morning Bobby, Ronnie" Andrew said walking into the kitchen

"Morning kid" 

Ronnie looked pointedly at Bobby. 'Kid' he mouthed. "Morning Andy" he greeted, "want some coffee?"

"No thanks. You guys have sprite?"

"Sprite? It's 7 am" Ronnie said looking over at the clock

"I don't like the coffee. I can't stand the taste" she shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I have orange juice, if that helps"

Max came running into the kitchen. "The white stuff is still outside!" She shouted running towards the screen door. Andrew grabbed her hand. "Not so fast. First you gotta say good morning to the people you just zoomed by and then you have to eat and get dressed"

"But then it could all go away" she pouted

"It won't go away. It might probably be there till February"

"Really? That long?" She said still looking outside

Ronnie laughed at her innocence. "We can have some waffles if you want"

Max nodded before climbing on the chair next to Bobby. "It's cold grandpa Bobby"

"I know Maxie. Your aunty Thena is probably freezing to death."

Max's eyes got wide. "Then who's gonna make me brownies?"

The adults laughed. "I'll tell her you were more concerned about brownies"

xxx

Andrew turned when she heard someone shuffling into the kitchen. "We thought you were going to spend all day wrapped up in bed" Bobby said

"I'm about to. It's cold Bobby" she shivered

"You're wearing like 3 layers of clothes inside" he pointed out.

"Where are the kids?"

"Outside playing with Ronnie, Reagan and her boys"

Athena looked out the window. "How are my children adjusting so well to the cold?"

"You stop noticing it after you move about" Andrew said

"I'm not going out there"

"Oh come Thena. Wasn't that the whole point of coming out here?"

Max ran into the house. "Aunty Thena! You didn't freeze" she said hugging her

"Freeze?"

"Grandpa Bobby said you were going to freeze to death"

Athena glared over at Bobby and Andrew snickering in the corner. "Did he now?"

Max nodded. "Come outside" she said pulling Athena towards the door. "We're playing"

Athena barely had time to grab a jacket off the hook before Max dragged her outside.

"We should have brought Max in here earlier"

xxx

"Tell me this isn't magical" Andrew said coming over to Athena

"I'm freezing my ass off Duncan"

"Ignore the cold. Just close your eyes, take a deep breath in, feel that frosty air tickled your nose and let it out. Open your eyes and know that all this, and your problems, are just gonna melt away. Then you get a fresh start" Andrew said

Athena stared back at her. Before she could respond Max ran over grabbing Andrew's hand. "Come on! It's our turn"

"I'm coming Maxie" Andrew laughed jogging to keep up with her. She got them both situated on the sled. "Ready?" She asked wrapping one arm around Max. "Yeah!" Andrew used her other hand to push them off

Athena smiled at Max's scream. She closed her eyes and decided to follow Andrew's advice.

"Everything okay?" Bobby asked coming closer to her

"I'm embracing the magic" she said 

"Good. Cause Harry and May wanted to give this to you" he motioned them over.

Andrew looked up at Athena's scream. The front of her coat was covered in snow. Harry and May running away as fast as they could.

"What's happening?" Max asked

"Snowball fight" she grinned

"What's that mean?"

"Duck!" Andrew shouted pulling her down as a snowball zoomed over their heads. She grabbed Max pulling her out of the line of fire.

Sides had already been drawn, Harry was laughing everytime Athena got hit. Max ran over to Bobby.

"I wanna play"

Bobby helped her make a snowball before throwing it at Andrew

Andrew gasped as the snowball hit her head. Max was in Bobby's arms laughing.

"You two are going to pay for that"

Athena screamed and cowered behind Andrew as she was hit again.

Andrew formed a snowball quickly before throwing it and hitting Bobby in the face. "Bull's eye" she cheered before grabbing Athena's hand and running behind a tree

xxx

"Oh dear Lord" Athena whispered looking at May and Max when they were finally inside. They were both trying to see who could get the biggest moustache from their hot chocolate. 

"That's not fair" Max laughed as May stuck marshmellows to her upper lip. "I have the bigger moustache Max"

Max laughed. "You have marshmellows on your face"

May used her tongue to pull them into her mouth. Athena grabbed a napkin before Max could try the same thing.

"Movie time!" Ronnie called out from the living room.

"What are we watching?" Andrew asked finding a spot on the couch next to Bobby

"Frosty"

"I haven't seen this movie in so long" Bobby said

"Who's Frosty?" Max asked crawling onto Bobby lap

"He's a snowman with a jolly, happy soul" Andrew said

Ronnie glanced over at his brother's family as the movie continued. Athena was curled up on one end of the couch, her toes stuck beneath Bobby's leg for warmth. Max was cuddled on Bobby's lap, barely awake, the day's activities catching up to her. Andrew and May were sitting next to them whispering something. Harry was on the floor, on a cushion, near Bobby's feet talking with one of Reagan's boys.

He looked up and locked eyes with Reagan. Her smile told him she saw it. Whether his brother knew it or not. They were a family.

xxx

"So see you guys again next winter?" Ronnie asked when they were at the airport a few days later.

"Only if you come to LA" Athena said

"And have a hot Christmas?" Reagan said scrunching up her nose

"We can turn the AC down. It will be just cool enough" Bobby said

Ronnie laughed. "Alright. We'll think about it"

"It was nice to meet you Andy" Reagan said hugging Andrew

"Nice to meet you guys too"

Max looked up at the announcement of their flight.

"Well that's us" Bobby said taking Max's hand. "Bye guys"

"Bye Ronnie. Bye grandpa Bobby's sister" Max waved as the walked away

"Still in denial?" Reagan asked watching them walk off

"Still in denial" Ronnie answered with a nod

xxx

Bobby looked around the plane Harry had just fallen asleep, while May was watching something on her phone. Max and Andrew were long asleep.

"You know Ronnie told me something weird" Bobby said softly to Athena

"Like what?"

"He said Andy was our kid" he expected a different expression from Athena, not for her to just raise her eyebrows. "That's weird right?"

"I don't know anymore. Momma said the same to me when she visited recently and Hen says it all the time. She says we're the only ones who don't see it"

"We do act as a parental figure in her life" Bobby said. "But-"

"I don't think it really matters. She's family now" Athena said squeezing his hand. "You think she realizes?"

"I don't think she does. And we won't force her to think anything" Bobby whispered


	55. New Year's Eve

"We're going to watch balls drop" Max told Athena and May choked on her water

"We are going to watch **the ball** drop" Bobby corrected. "Only one ball"

"That's what I said" Max said furrowing her brow. "We're going to watch balls drop" 

"Maxie honey. It's not the same" Bobby tried to say as he followed Max out the kitchen

Andrew was still patting May on the back. "She's never going to stay awake that long"

"She might"

"I'm not asking you about my kid Thena. I'm telling you about my kid. There are two things Max doesn't play with, eating and her 8 pm bedtime"

May had finally regained her breath. "I'll text when she falls asleep. You two have a good shift"

Athena and Andrew groaned. Working the night shift was never good

xxx

"Ah yes the joy of working the night shift on New Year's Eve" Andrew said

Athena rolled her eyes. "The freaks come out on a full moon and all the drunks and crazies come out on New Years"

Andrew reached for her phone. "I'm ordering a burger. You in?"

"We're on shift" Athena pointed out

"I don't know what you do on a New Year's Eve night shift, but I just park at a corner and tell people to stop whatever nonsense they're doing, until its morning"

Athena sighed. "Get me a milkshake too"

"Athena" Andrew gasped in mock horror "You're drinking a milkshake at night?"

"Shut up and order"

xxx

"Keep the change" Athena said taking the bag and cups. "Least you could get for working tonight"

"Thanks officer" he said with a grin before walking away from the cruiser

Andrew reached in the back pulling out a megaphone. She stuck her head partially out the window. 

"Hey. If you don't want to get arrested, then find a bathroom"

Andrew sat back in her seat after the guy pulled up his pants and walked off.

"What the hell was that?"

"I'm working" Andrew explained reaching for the bag and pulling out a couple fries.

"When did you put a megaphone in the cruiser?"

"Before we left. There's also some books if you want to read, some water and a couple snacks. Sadly if nature calls you have to find a bathroom."

Athena rolled her eyes before taking out her burger.

Andrew picked up her phone "May texted. Max is knocked out." She checked the time, 8:03. "Told you I know my kid"

She showed Athena the picture. Max was sprawled out on Bobby's lap. Her mouth was open and she was clutching one of Bobby's hand tightly.

"I'm worried about my position in Bobby's life with Max around" Athena teased

"I think we should all be worried about our position in Bobby's life"

xxx

A woman pounded on the hood of their cruiser. "You guys are police right?" She slurred

Andrew grimaced. "Can we help you?" She asked

"There's a guy... a guy... he's screaming help me"

"A guy where?" Athena asked coming out of the cruiser

The woman looked toward her friends and whispered. 

"Lady!" Andrew shouted. "Where were the screams coming from?!"

"Somewhere around the corner" she murmured before throwing up next to the cruiser

"Jesus" Andrew breathed. At least she did it outside the cruiser. "Can you be more specific about which house it was? Anything unique about it?" She asked the woman's friends

"It has a blue door"

xxx

"Hear that?" Athena asked as they ran up the path to the door.

Andrew tried to peek into the window. "It's too dark to see anything"

"Help me!"

"It's locked" Athena said. She pounded on the door "can you hear me sir?"

A strangled "help me!" was heard

"Move" Andrew said pushing Athena aside. 

"What are you-" her sentence was cut off by Andrew kicking in the door.

She stumbled in behind the now broken door. "I have strong legs" she mumbled taking out her gun and flashlight

"It's coming from around-" Andrew started as she walked through the house.

"What the hell?" She directed her flashlight to the parrot sitting on the couch.

"Help me!" It cried

Athena rolled her eyes. "Dispatch, disregard the call about the B&E"

Andrew whipped her head to the left as the parrot flew in that direction and landed on a man's shoulder

"What the hell? What happened to my door?"

"Sir there was a misunderstanding" Andrew started

"A misunderstanding? You two broke my door! Its only hanging on by the bottom hinge!"

"We were pounding on it before, but we heard someone in distress"

The man pulled his robe tighter around his body. "I was taking a bath and listening to a podcast. I didn't hear the knocking"

Andrew looked down at the water gathered by his bare feet. He probably rushed out from the tub. "We are sorry about the door. The city will compensate the damages"

"What am I supposed to do for the rest of the night?"

"Many prop it up with a chair" Andrew said sheepishly

"And teacher your parrot some new phrases" Athena offered

"We are very sorry" Andrew said moving toward the front door. 

"Just get out of my house"

"Will do" Andrew grabbed Athena's hand pulling her out of the house.

"Well that was a waste of energy" Athena grumbled

"You're complaining?" Andrew limped slightly. "My leg hurts"

xxx

Andrew was reclined in her seat drinking some water as Athena read a book.

A man tapped on the window. "There's a woman moaning in the house next to me"

Andrew rolled her eyes. "Could it have been the tv?" She was not about to kick down another door for nothing

"No. I'm pretty sure it's the pregnant lady next door"

Athena sighed. "Where do you live?"

xxx

"Okay, there's definitely moaning" Andrew said. "Fingers crossed it's a real person"

Athena knocked on the door. "LAPD. Anybody home?"

They heard a faint "coming"

The door opened to a heavily pregnant woman. "Everything okay officers?"

"Ma'am your neighbors were concerned. They said they heard moans from your house for most of the day" Andrew said

"Sorry. I was... I was just having contractions"

"You've been having contractions all day?" Athena asked with a raised eyebrow

"It's fine" she breathed. "My husband can't get a flight from Las Vegas so he's renting a car. He should be here in a few hours. This baby will not be born until he get's here."

"Let's go sit on the couch" Andrew said giving the lady a hand.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"It's Mary. Mary Willis" she panted through another contraction

"Is this your first?" Athena asked.

Mary nodded. She squeezed Andrew's hand. 

Athena looked at Andrew, this was not looking good.

"Alright Mary, I need to know" Athena started. "Did your water break?"

"A few hours ago. But labor could still go on for alnost 24 hours after that. And Joey's almost here. He'll be here soon - argh!" she leaned forward clutching her bump.

Athena stood up. "Dispatch I need an ambulance at this location. There's a woman here probably minutes from giving birth"

"ETA is 15 minutes"

"15 minutes?!"

"There's an accident on the freeway. I'll try my best to cut down that time to maybe 10 minutes"

Athena groaned before turning to Andrew. "10-15 minutes for the ambulance."

"No I don't need an ambulance" Mary stressed

"Mary, listen to me" Andrew said softly. "You are in labour and have been in labour for hours. I know this isn't what you planned but we need to get you to a hospital or at least checked out"

"Can't you do it?" She groaned

"We're not qualified" Athena started

"I can do it" Andrew said. "Let me just wash my hands"

"Bathroom is the first door on your right"

"Andrew you can't possibly be thinking about doing this" Athena said as Andrew washed her hands.

"We really don't have options here Thena. She could literally give birth at any second. I've done this before in worse conditions. It's just a quick peek"

By the time they got back to the living room Mary was lying on the couch a blanket on her lower half.

"Just do...do whatever" she moaned

Athena and Andrew looked at each other. "I guess we're doing this"

Andrew sat near Mary's feet. She lifted up her legs using a few throw pillows to prop up her feet. "This might be a little uncomfortable

Athena averted her eyes as Andrew did her thing. "So what's the verdict?" Athena asked when Andrew finally stood back up. 

"We don't have 10 minutes. She's having this baby now"

"Andrew we can't deliver a baby here"

"Sure we can. We just have catch what comes out. It will be fine" she reassured

She turned to Mary. "Okay Mary, do you have any towels nearby?"

"Hall...closet" she panted and Athena ran off. "Is this really happening?"

Andrew nodded. "Yes. This isn't how you planned it, but it will all be fine. Do you have a name picked out?"

"Lincoln Brenton or Lilly Briana. We don't know the gender"

"Old school, that's nice. I don't have the patience to wait that long" she saw Mary's face scrunched up in pain again. "I'm going to stop talking now and do a quick check" she lifted up the blanket

"Athena! The towels!"

Athena came back in the living room. "I found some scissors and paperclips for the cord. Where do you need me?"

"Get behind Mary and help her into a sitting position" Andrew propped up her legs before folding up the blanket so she could see clearly.

"Alright Mary on the next contraction I need you to push"

"I...can't. I don't know how"

"Just tuck your chin to your chest" Athena coached, "and bear down"

"Ready for this?" Andrew asked pulling the towel closer

__

10

__

Mary gripped one of Athena's hand. Athena wanted to whimper at Mary's strength. But now didn't seem like the time

__

9

__

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Mary asked

Andrew chuckled. "A bit late to check that. I'm not licensed, but I have done this before"

__

8

__

"I want my husband!" Mary cried. "He's coming" Andrew reassured her

__

7

__

Andrew crouched a bit so she could see better. She didn't have a medical license yet she was about to deliver a second child in her lifetime

__

6

__

"I can see the head. There's alot of hair"

"Can I feel?" Mary asked

Andrew looked up at Athena who shrugged. Andrew took Mary's hand guiding it down

__

5

__

"Just a few more pushes" Andrew said

"A few?!"

"Maybe one or two" Andrew quickly corrected. She checked again. "Definitely one"

__

4

__

Andrew winced at the animalistic groan Mary gave

__

3

__

Athena gasped at the loud cry that filled the room

__

2

__

"What is it?" Mary asked leaning forward

__

1

__

"It''s a boy" Andrew whispered wrapping the baby in the towel, rubbing his body to warm him up.

"It's a boy?" She whispered. "We both wanted a boy"

Andrew smiled reached for the scissors to cut the cord

Athena moved from behind Mary and reached for her radio. "Dispatch how far is EMS?"

Her question was answered by the sound of sirens. Athena went to the door to lead them in.

xxx

"Thank you so much" Mary said after she had been strapped onto the gurney. "We owe you so much. Isn't that right Linky" she cooed at the baby

A man bursted into the house. "Mary!" He rushed to the gurney. "Joey" He touched his forehead to hers.

Athena and Andrew watched as they whispered to each other as she showed him the baby.

"We should head out"

"I can't thank you guys enough. I was trying to get back since yesterday but there was no room on the flights"

"It was no trouble Mr.?" Athena said

"Call me Joseph"

"Wait a minute" Andrew said. "Your name is Joseph and her name is Mary. And your baby was born in a place you did not expect because there was no room on the flight?"

Joseph made a face. "Umm yes"

"I can't be the only one seeing the relation here" Andrew said with a smile

Joseph furrowed his brow. "I better get back to my wife. Thanks again" he said before walking away

"If they had only named the baby Jesus, that would have made the story complete"

Athena laughed. "You're an idiot"

"You know its true"

xxx

Athena and Andrew leaned against the hood of their cruiser. "I see what you say about the sunrise" Athena said

Andrew nodded. "It really is something"

"Happy new year Thena" Andrew said nudging her shoulder. Athena smiled and nudged Andrew.

"To many more years of this madness"


	56. Flack

Flack

Noun. Calls made to 911 that may seem important to the caller but are instead a waste of emergency services. Officers typically like to avoid these calls

xxx

"911, what is your emergency?"

"Yeah, hi. I'm calling from Brent's deli over at Northridge. I asked for my sandwich to have two sets of pickles separated by a layer of ham and swss cheese. But I opened it up and there is only one set of pickles and cheddar cheese. Who puts cheddar cheese on a sandwich?"

"Sir, is there an actual emergency?" Josh asked with an annoyed tone

"The emergency is, I cannot enjoy my sandwich because it was made wrong, and they refuse to make it over, because they're 'busy'. I want the police here"

"Sir I cannot dispatch police officers for a sandwich"

"Its within my right to have them here. I can call your supervisor"

"Sir I'm asking you to think this through rationally"

"Are you calling me irrational! How is it wrong to want justice for their actions"

Josh rolled his eyes. "Fine" he sighed, "I would send officers to your location" he honestly couldn't spend another second on the phone with this man.

xxx

"Someone here called the police?" Athena said stepping into the deli.

"It's been almost an hour since I called" he grumbled

"Sir, your call did not warrant immeadiate attention, we had another important call to deal with" Andrew said crossing her arms

The man was fuming. "More important calls?!" He whipped out his phone dialling 911 again.

"Sir this is unnessacery"

"Hello 911, I would like to report two oficers"

Andrew threw up her hands. "This is ridiculous" she said walking away

"Where are you going?" Athena asked.

"It's a deli. I'm going to order a sandwich while nutcase makes his call"

"What's your badge number?" He asked Athena

"123...456" she answered without missing a beat

"Hey! That's not a real number"

"And you do not have a real emergency, but I'm not arresting you yet"

"Thena! You want a Cubano?!" Andrew called out

She gave a thumbs up. "And extra mustard"

She turned back to the guy still hassaling with the 911 operator. "When you're finished there, I need to arrest you"

"Arrest me for what?"

"Making false claims to 911 and wasting our time"

"You can't do this. I have rights" he argued as Athena took out her handcuffs

"I have rights. You have rights. Everybody has rights. And right now you have the right to remain silent"

Andrew came back as Athena read him his rights. "Oh good. I got a Cubano and a ham on rye. You wanna go 50/50?"

Athena sighed. "I thought we were getting the same thing"

"I got a little overwelhmed with the choices"

"Are you two seriously talking about sandwiches while I'm being arrested"

"Yes" they both said together

"I'm dividing it" Athena said. "You never share it equally"

"I do" Andrew argued back as Athena led the man out the deli

xxx

"911, what is your emergency?" Maddie asked

...

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"I'm sorry" a little girl whispered then hung up

Athena knocked on the door and waited. "Maybe it was just a prank call" Andrew offered

"Last time I got something like this, the kids turned out to be kidnapped"

"Alright" Andrew nodded. "We'll do a full sweep"

The door opened to an elderly man. "Can I help you officers?"

"Sir 911 recieved a call from this location and we're just here to follow up"

He let them in the house. "Are you sure it's from this house?"

"We double checked before we came sir" Athena said

"Who else is in the house at this time?" Andrew asked looking around. She saw a little girl peeking from behind the corner.

"Just me and my granddaughter Sadie. The nanny cancelled last minute so I'm watching her while my son and daughter-in-law work"

"Do you mind if we look around?" Athena said

He gestured toward the hall before following Athena slowly.

Andrew smiled at the girl, probably Sadie as she continued to peek.

She gave a small wave as Andrew came closer. 

"You must be Sadie"

"Yes" she whispered

Andrew nodded. "Did you call 911?" She asked gently

"Me and grandpa were playing cards. I thought he was cheating" she whispered. "He kept winning and I didn't know why and mommy said cheating is bad. And when bad things happen you call 911. But then I got scared and hanged up" she explained

She clutched Andrew's hand. "Is my grandpa going to jail?" She asked. "I don't want him to go to jail. We go for candy together"

Andrew laughed a bit. "No. Your grandpa isn't going to jail. When my partner comes back then we can just fix this"

"Did I do a bad thing?" Sadie asked looking up at Andrew

"Not really. But and your parents might need to talk about when you should call 911."

Andrew got Athena's attention as she passed by. "I think there's been a misunderstanding" she started as Sadie ran to her grandfather.

"I'm sorry grandpa"

"What did you do Sadie?"

"I thought you were cheating" she whispered

"So you called 911? Oh lovebug, I didn't cheat"

"We will just get out of your hair, so you two can discuss" Athena said

"Kids" Andrew said shaking her head as they closed the door

Just as they got into the cruiser, dispatch came on the radio. "727-A-15, we have two disturbance calls coming from the same nail salon. One lady claims she's not leaving till she gets a refund. The other wants the first lady removed from the premises"

Andrew groaned before grabbing the radio. "10-4. 727-A-15 en route." She grumbled.

"This is just a day of flack" Athena sighed as dispatch gave them the address

xxx

"Hey Elaine I have our arrest reports" Andrew said knocking on Elaine's door before opening it. "And I gotta warn you, it's a bunch of flack"

Andrew stopped seeing Max in Elaine's office

Max was sitting on a chair next to Elaine as she pointed out things on the computer.

"Usually when Max runs away Athena hides her" Andrew said

"I'm learning" Max beamed

"I see that jelly bean"

Max jumped off the chair and ran to Andrew. "Elaine got me chips" she grinned. 

'I'm sorry' Andrew mouthed to Elaine as she dropped the reports on her desk. She led Max out the office.

"Did you know Elaine a police captain?" Max said as she bounced next to Andrew.

"I did"

"I wanna be one too" she grinned at Andrew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out kinda meh because I was working on 3 or 4 different ones at the same time.


	57. Missing

"I need you two" Elaine said walking into the locker room

"Kinda topless here captain" Andrew said as she shrugged on her uniform shirt.

"Then get dressed and meet me in my office" Elaine walked away

"That was weird right?"

Athena closed her locker. "She almost is never in here. And she was too secretive and serious."

"I hope we don't have to escort some convict" Andrew said finally buttoning her shirt. "Some of those guys really freak me out" she said reaching for her belt

"Seriously Duncan?" Athena said raising her eyebrows before walking toward Elaine's office. 

"Back in Chicago we had to escort this serial killer for trial, the guy had raped and mutilated at least 8 women. He finishes them of by half-chewing half-sawing their heads off. His reasoning, they were in his way. And I swear on Renee's life he looked me dead in the eyes when he said it." She pushed open Elaine's door

"I couldn't sleep for a week" Andrew finished

"Shut the door" Elaine said 

"That is never followed by good news" Athena said

"I need you two to head over to Mercy General right now"

Andrew blinked. "Can we ask why?"

"You are my only female pair and we need somebody to keep watch until the sheriffs from Orange County can get here"

"This is really vague. Can we get some more information?"

"This is only a need to know basis. We don't need anyone outside of this room to know and have the press bombarding the hospital. Just keep her safe until detectives get there"

"Keep who safe?" Andrew asked

"You would know when you see her. Just keep her comfortable" she took out a paper. "This is the hospital room"

xxx

"I am so confused" Athena said as they approached the hospital room

"I know. Did some celebrity get injured? Why is this section of the ward so secluded?" Andrew stopped in front of the door

Athena looked through the small glass in the door and gasped. "I've seen her before"

Andrew glanced at her. "From where exactly?"

"When May was seven, a four year old girl, Samantha Barks, was taken from her front lawn. Her picture was plastered on everything from here to Oregon. I could never forget her face. They never found her"

"And that's her" Andrew said looking back at the frail girl on the bed

"You must be the officers" a doctor said coming up behind them. "I'm Dr. Summers" she held up a baggie filled with clothes. "These are her clothes, you guys might need for evidence and these are the results of the rape kit"

Andrew winced. "H-how old is she?"

"She should be about 17 based on the news reports"

Andrew sighed. She didn't like this.

"You guys could try to get a statement."

"The part should probably wait until the sheriffs who have handled her case get here"

Dr. Summers nodded as her pager went off. "I have another patient to tend to" she said before walking off.

"I'm scared to read the rape kit results" Athena said

"I thought convicts could rock me to my core, but this. Do we go in and keep her company?"

Athena shook her head. "I can't. When she went missing I wouldn't- I couldn't let May out of my sight. I was so terrified"

Andrew nodded. "I understand" she pushed open the door.

Samantha's eyes tracked her every move. Andrew took off her duty belt and placed it on the table. She raised her hands in surrender before slowly approaching the bed.

"Is my mom coming?" Samantha choked out

"She is on her way" Andrew said softly. "I know its hard being in a hospital room alone"

Andrew looked up when she heard the sobs. She didn't want to reach out and hug her. She wasn't sure how traumatizied Samantha was.

Andrew felt Samantha grip her hand. "I fought so hard" she sobbed

"I know, I know. Shh. You did everything just right" Andrew whispered

xxx

Andrew slipped out the room when Samantha's mother came rushing in the room.

She watched Athena hand over the information to the sheriffs from Orange County as she put back on her belt.

"I just got off the phone with May" Athena said when the sheriffs left. "We talked for about 5 minutes, she has a class"

Andrew nodded. "We go-"

"Pick up Max? Yes we do" Athena answered

"Think she'll mind?" Andrew said as they walked off the ward toward the elevator. 

"That she leaves school early? I doubt"

"Wanna swing by and check on Harry"

"Yes please"

xxx

"You really need to start sending Max back to day care" Andrew said coming back to her desk

"What?" Athena turned to look at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Macey said Max snuck out again. Where's she hiding this time?" Andrew looked slightly below her desk.

"Max isn't here" Athena said putting down her phone

"Yes she is. She's not in day care, so she's here"

Athena stood up. "Andrew. She's not here"

Andrew started to panic slightly. "Yes she is Athena. Cause she's not in daycare"

"You said that already. But Andrew I don't have her, I haven't seen Max"

"No you had to see Max, because if Max isn't here and she's not in daycare then...then she's missing" Andrew started looking around wildly

"Let's not panic"

"Not panic?! Athena she is not her or in daycare"

"Elaine"

They both took off to Elaine's office. She jumped at her door being thrown open. "Where's the fire?"

"Is Max in here?"

"No" Elaine said looking warily at the two. "Did you check daycare?"

"I passed daycare before I came here"

Elaine chewed her lip. "She doesn't go anywhere else in the station?"

"She's either in your office, daycare or by our desks. She doesn't know anywhere else. Oh God, she's missing. I lost a kid. I lost my kid" Andrew rambled pacing the room. "What do I do now?"

"No one is lost" Elaine said. "Lets head down to security, there are cameras all over this station, Carl had to see something"

As they walked down the hall to security something on the ground caught Andrew's attention.

"Thena"

"What is it?"

"Max's sparkly pencil. She never goes anywhere without it"

"This doesn't mean anything" Atgena said looking at Andrew's panicked face

xxx

"So there she is" Carl pointed out as they saw Max walk out of daycare. They watched Max walk down the hall and come to Andrew's desk.

"Who is she talking to?" Andrew asked seeing Max talk to a man

"Can't you get a better angle of that man?" Athena asked

Carl clicked a few keys. "That's the best we have" he said bringing up another angle of the man's back

"Alright" Elaine said. "Everybody has to check in at the front desk. Tell them to send you a list of names"

Carl turned to look at Elaine. "Homicide was getting new furniture today. It didn't make sense for all those men to keep stopping and checking in everytime. So we just...let them in"

"So there are random men that we have no clue about with access in the station? And Max is missing" Andrew said. "I'm going to be sick" she reached for the nearest bin and Athena rubbed her back

Elaine leaned toward Carl. "Lock down the station. No one goes in or out without my say so. I need any and all available units to make a four block perimeter." She glanced back at Andrew before whispering. "And get me a list of every child predator in a 10 block radius"

xxx

"What's happening?" Rick said seeing officers running towards the garage.

"Kid is missing from day care. A little boy"

"Name? Description?"

"I have to get that from captain Maynard before heading out."

"Keep me posted" he said before heading into his office and closing the door. "Okay I'm back. Where were we?"

The officer got into the garage just in time to hear Elaine's orders. 

"You ask every single person you see. Knock on every door. Leave no stone unturned. I have a list of six men that I need units to check out right now." She handed out the picture with Max's description on the back.

"Wait its a girl? I thought Max was a boy?"

"Max is a girl. A girl that is one of our own" Elaine looked outside. "What are you all waiting for a formal invitation? Get moving!" She shouted and they all scrambled to their cruisers

"I need you to level with me Elaine, don't tell me the bullshit that we tell parents with missing kids. How bad is this?" Andrew asked

"It's been about an hour so she couldn't have gotten far. But..."

Andrew nodded. "But the sun is setting" she finished.

xxx

Andrew on her chair, putting her head in her hands. "How could I let this happen Thena? It's already dark out. She could be 3 states away. I would never get to foster another child again"

"No one is blaming you Andrew. We're going to get her back. We have almost half the city looking for her."

"What is she ends up like Samantha Barks? What if she's missing for 13 years? More than half a city was looking for her"

"We will not go to the worst case scenario. Think positive"

"They never caught her kidnapper" Andrew whispered. "What if... What if Samantha got away because he needed a new girl?"

"Andrew you can't think like that. If you go down that rabbit hole there's no coming back"

They both looked up when they heard Rick approaching

"Hey Duncan, your kid is asleep on my chair I'm not too sure where you want me to put her."

Andrew shot up. "She what?"

"I went on my 5th snack run and when I came back she was fast-"

Andrew ran away before Rick could finish. She stopped at Rick's desk and sure enough slouched in his chair was Max. 

"Maxie" she breathed rushing to pick her up. "You're okay" she whispered rubbing her back

"She's more than okay, my wallet is not. In the 4 hours she's been here I have spent about $50 on snacks"

"She's been here for four hours?" Athena said

"Yeah. Why are you two so frantic?"

"We've been searching for Max for four hours"

"Why? It was a little boy missing from dayca... Oh" he glanced at Max still asleep in Andrew's arms. "Max"

"I'll go tell Elaine to call off the search" Athena said

xxx

Rick eyed the little girl. "Shouldn't you be in daycare?"

"I'm looking for my mama"

Rick crouched to her level "What's your mom's name"

"Andy. She's supposed to be right here with aunty Thena"

Rick nodded. Andrew's foster daughter. "How about we go wait in my office until"

Max skipped along Rick as they walked toward his office. "Do you have any snacks?" She asked

"I can go buy some"

xxx

"So why aren't you in daycare?" Rick asked

"I don't like it there" Max said scrunching up her nose. "It's for babies. I'm not a baby"

Rick laughed.

"Do you have paper that I can draw?"

Rick checked through his drawer, pulling out a few blank sheets.

Max gasped. "My sparkly pencil. I lost it"

"Don't worry we'll find it"

"But I need it to draw!" She cried, her hazel eyes wide.

Rick pulled out a pen. "You can use this. I would go look for your pencil"

"Can I get a snack too?" Max asked

"Alright. But you can't leave here okay? It's not safe outside"

xxx

Rick checked his watch. It was already 7, his shift ended two hours ago. But he didn't want to just throw Max on the nearest officer.

Everytime he passed by Andrew's and Athena's desk, they were never there. Maybe they were out looking for the missing boy too.

Speaking of, no one ever got back to him about the name and description of the missing boy.

Rick sighed as he took the pack of chips from the vending machine. Andrew really owed him for all these snacks he had to buy.

He opened his door to see Max asleep on his chair. Now he really needed to find Andrew. Maybe Elaine knew where they were.

Rick was almost to Elaine's office when he spotted Athena and Andrew at their desks. Finally.

xxx

Andrew threw herself on Athena's couch after putting Max to bed in the guest room.

"I'm a terrible parent. I don't deserve to have Max" Andrew whispered as she buried her face in her hands

"Hey now, none of that" Athena said pulling Andrew's hands from her face. "You are not a terrible parent"

"I didn't know where she was for four hours. How is that the makings of a good parent?"

Athena sat next to her on the couch. "I once lost Harry in the mall"

Andrew turned to look at her. "He was barely three and we were doing some back to school shopping for May. I looked away for less than one minute and he was gone"

"We searched for almost 2 hours. You don't know how much I felt like breaking down, but I had May with me. I couldn't let her see me panic."

"Where was he?"

"He smelt cinnabon and followed his nose and somehow ended up behind the counter. He gave me the biggest icing smile when I found him and that made it all okay because my son was okay. He was sticky and smelt of cinnamon but he was okay"

She held Andrew's hand "Losing Max does not make you a terrible parent, letting this one experience define you as a parent is what makes you a terrible parent."

Andrew sighed. "Is she still asleep?"

"Oh you know Max will sleep for hours until she smells food" Athena said with a chuckle. "She's okay, more than okay" she squeezed Andrew's shoulder

Max came stumbling out of the guest bedroom rubbing her half opened eyes. "When did we get by aunty Thena?" She mumbled

Andrew opened her arms and Max climbed into her lap "Did you have a good day today?" She needed to know what Max's perspective of the day was.

"I played with Rick cause we couldn't find you guys. He taught me how to play paper football and he bought me a soda. Can I stay with him tomorrow?"

Andrew chuckled. "I don't think so jellybean"

"But he bought me snacks and soda" she mumbled nuzzling into Andrew's chest

Andrew stroked her hair, Max was already half asleep. "Is grandpa Bobby coming?"

"Soon Maxie, soon" Andrew whispered as Max fell back asleep

"She's okay" Athena whispered. "You want me to get you something to eat?"

"Yeah" Andrew said softly still looking down at Max.


	58. You Did Good Kid

"Afterschool program was the best decision I made" Andrew said as Athena drove into the parking lot of Max's school. "We pick her up just as our shift ends. Saves me the heart attack everytime something happens at the station"

Athena laughed. "It really does." She looked down at Andrew's vibrating phone. "Somebody really wants to reach you"

Andrew groaned. "I don't even know who's calling" 

"Answer the phone. I'll get Max" Athena said getting out the cruiser

"I hate answering unknown callers" Andrew grumbled before accepting the call

xxx

"i'm here to pick up Max" Athena said eyeing the teacher she assumed was Mrs. Douglas

"And you are?"

"My name's on the pick up list" 

"Still need verbal confirmation. Just state your name and relation to Max" 

"Athena and umm" she was not going to say grandmother. "I'm her grandpa Bobby's wife" she said biting her lip

"So you're her grandmother?"

"No!" Athena shouted. "No" she said softer. 

Mrs Douglas nodded. "I'll get Max" the list said she was Max's grandmother, but she felt like now wasn't the time to bring it up

"Max! Your grandma is here"

Max grabbed her bags before running over. "Aunty Thena says your not suppose to call her grandma" she said seriously. 

"I apologize" 

"Hey Maxie" Athena greeted when she saw Max coming

"Aunty Thena" Max grinned. "Where's mama?" 

"Waiting for us in the car" she watched Max skip off a few feet. Athena turned back to Mrs Douglas. "By the way, I know you tried to flirt with my husband"

"I umm I didn't know he was married"

Athena fought the urge to roll her eyes. She knew Bobby wore a silicone band on his ring finger when he was at work. "Well now you know" she said before following Max

She watched Max run to Andrew who was now pocketing her phone. Andrew hugged Max as she crashed into her legs, but Athena could see the far away look in her face

xxx

"What was the phone call about?" Athena asked as they were changing out of their uniforms

Andrew glanced at Max on the bench between them before taking out her phone. She signalled for Athena to do the same.

Athena watched Andrew furiously type for about a minute and a half before she got the message.

'Hospital. Matthew got into a bad accident a week ago. They were looking for a next of kin to determine if to take off life support. I told them they could throw the body out the window if they wanted. Then I hung up'

'Andrew...'

Andrew rolled her eyes before typing back a message. 

'I really don't care Thena. He was never my father. I don't care what happens and I never want Max to know him or of him'

Andrew threw her phone into the locker as she started to unbutton her uniform shirt. Athena glanced at Andrew. She still had that far away look on her face and it concerned Athena

xxx

Andrew blinked looking down at the bottle. How did this happen? When did she even go for this?

She looked at the amber liquid swirl in the bottle as she slightly shook it.

Andrew bit her lip to stop from screaming as she lifted the bottle to her lips.

"Mama!" Max shouted

Andrew took a deep breath lowering the bottle. "What's wrong Max?"

"I tried to understand the glitter" she said walking out of her room slowly.

Andrew let out a sad laugh at Max. Glitter coated her hair and face. "I tried to open it. Think I did it wrong"

"Let's get you cleaned up" Andrew said putting down the bottle.

xxx

"Bobby?"

"Hey Andy. Everything okay?"

"Is Athena near you?"

"No. I'm at work" he chuckled. "You need to learn something else?"

Andrew sighed. "I almost drank tonight" she whispered

Bobby made a noise before going to his office. He locked the door behind him. "Tell me what happened?"

"I told the hospital to unplug Matthew. We came home and I don't know how but a bottle of bourbon ended up in my hand"

"How far?"

"I had it to my lips when Max asked for my help"

"Do you need me to come over?"

"I dumped it down the drain" Andrew rubbed her arm. "I just hate how much he can affect my emotions when I've known the man for all of three years. I have been clean and sober for 32 years, if you don't count being undercover and being dosed, I fought to maintain that and he just threw my life off balance. I just feel so powerless and stupid when he's involved"

Bobby sighed. Andrew had a unique battle with sobriety that he will never understand.

Andrew heard the alarm ring. "You could go. I don't want to keep you from work"

"Andrew you can't be alone"

"It's okay Bobby. You can work. We will just talk later" she mumbled before hanging up

xxx

Andrew got off the couch when she heard the knock at the door.

"I was going to use the key but I figured you wouldn't want me barging in" Bobby said

"The alarm" Andrew said

"And the team is on the call and I'm here" he said stepping inside, Andrew closed the door behind him. "You can't have an AA meeting over the phone"

"Bobby I'm not an addict"

"Fine. We couldn't have a not-an-AA-meeting over the phone"

"I'm okay Bobby" Andrew said sitting on the couch

"You can't just call and say you were half a second away from drinking and then hang up. You had to know I would show up" Bobby said sitting next to her

Andrew hung her head. 

"You wanted me to come" he said in realization

"Please don't tell Athena" she whispered. "I don't want that image of me in her head. I just didn't want to be alone"

"What happened?"

"He got into a car accident about a week ago and was on life support. They had a hard time tracking down family. The police found my number scribbled on a notepad in his living room. I couldn't care less what happened to him. Well I thought I didn't care"

Andrew sniffled. "They called back to ask what I wanted to do with the remains and I just fell apart. The liquor store is only 2 blocks away, I had Sarah watch Max for a bit and I bought something I should have never did"

"But you knew this was not the path you wanted and stopped yourself"

"But I didn't. I couldn't" Andrew stressed as tears gathered in her eyes. "If Max didn't try to open that glitter Buck bought, I would have been so far gone into that bottle"

"Did you buy anything else?" Bobby asked looking around the apartment

"No. Just the one bottle"

Andrew laid her head on Bobby's shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I should have done better" Andrew sobbed. Bobby wrapped his hand around her. "You did the right thing"

Bobby pulled her in tighter. "By acknowledging you needed help, you did so much better than every addict out there. You did better than I did the first few times"

"I should have never...done it" she hiccuped

Bobby pulled her in tighter. "It wasn't the best thing to buy alcohol. But I am so proud that you called somebody. This one slip-up does not throw away all the years that you fought to maintain staying clean and sober."

"And I almost threw all of that out the window." Andrew took a shaky breath. "I know that drugs and alcohol affect my body worse than the average person. And I have Max" she gasped. "What if-"

"Let's not go into what if's, let's focus on what did happen. You were in an emotional state and bought a bottle of bourbon. You almost drank it. Max distracted you and you dumped it before calling me. You knew you needed help and you reached out." He held her at an arm's length looking at her. "This" he said gesturing around them. "What happened here does not define you. You are stronger than this. You are stronger than any bottle of alcohol. You. Did. Good" 

Andrew nodded and few tears leaked out. "Thank you for coming"

"Anytime" he said pulling her closer

There was a few minutes of silence, the only sound was Andrew's sniffles.

"You know secrets are not good for my sobriety" Bobby whispered

"I'll tell her soon" Andrew mumbled. "I want her to hear it from me"

xxx

Bobby woke up an hour later to Andrew asleep on his shoulder. He had a feeling Andrew didn't want Max to know he was here. Bobby slowly got up and brought Andrew's head down on the cushion. He pulled the blanket and draped it over her

"You did good kid" Bobby said kissing the top of her head. Bobby scribbled a note on a post it before sticking it on the inside of a kitchen cabinet door. He locked the door after he left.

Andrew woke up an hour later to Max poking her shoulder. "I had a bad dream" she whispered.

Andrew lifted the blanket and opened her arms for Max to come in.

"Why are you sleeping out here?" 

"Fell asleep watching tv" Andrew lied

"Can we watch tv too?" Max asked

Andrew smiled reaching for the remote. Max snuggled into Andrew's chest. "We should make pancakes" Max mumbled

Andrew laughed. "It's not even 4 am jellybean"

"I know. But it can be before breakfast pancakes"

Andrew looked down at Max. Pancakes did sound like a good pick me up. "This is the first and last time we do this"

"Yes" Max cheered rushing to the kitchen.

Andrew laughed opening the cabinet. A sticky note fell out. 'Seize your rainbow. One step at a time' her eyes flashed to the tattoo on her finger.

Max sneezed. "Glitter came out my sneeze!" 

Andrew laughed. "Glitter is going to come out your sneeze for a while"

xxx

"Andy" Athena said opening the door. "Wasn't expecting you today, especially on our day off. Where's Max?

"Buck's watching her for me" Andrew wringed her hands. "I wanna tell you something"

"Something bad?"

"Can I come in?"

Bobby came home after his shift. He dropped his bag by the steps and made his way to the couch where he knew Athena would be

He stopped seeing Andrew asleep, her head in Athena's lap and Athena's hands were tangled in her curls.

He didn't need to ask what Andrew came to tell Athena.

Athena looked up and saw Bobby looking at them and gave him a small smile. Bobby walked over before kissing Athena.

"She's okay" Athena whispered

"I know. She did good"


	59. Trust Your Partner

"Hey Duncan!" Detective Epstein said jogging up to Andrew. 

"Yeah" she said turning around 

"I got something to ask you but I know your past makes you kinda... shaky with this"

"Epstein, use your words" Andrew said slowly

"We have a small time coke dealer at Crenshaw, that we need to get the higher ups"

"Ookay. What do you want? Me to arrest him?"

Epstein scratched his head. "The thing is we've never seen him selling, just speculation. And I know you have undercover experience"

Andrew laughed. "Nope, no way"

"Duncan, c'mon. It's one night, something small"

"It's always something small and then suddenly my career or memory is hanging by a thread. I have a kid Epstein. I don't want to risk it"

"We're going to wire you up. Rick's gonna spot you. We know he's going to be at Joe's bar tomorrow night, but we might not get another chance. I really don't have time to train somebody on the do's and don't's, all my other detectives are in missions. I'm begging Duncan."

Andrew clenched her jaw. "One night. And if this goes sideways, I'm coming back, even if its from the grave, and I would put your balls back where they came from and make sure they don't come back out. Do you understand"

Epstein crossed his legs slightly. "I got it. I'll see you tomorrow at 7"

"Whatever" Andrew said walking away. "Just make sure and fill out my overtime paperwork"

Athena looked up when Andrew came back to her desk. "What did Epstein want? He's almost never down here?"

"You and me need to talk" Andrew said

xxx

"Athena you are over reacting, I'm just going to a bar to buy some cocaine"

"And after you buy it then what? You realize you could get more done and next thing you're gone for a year and a half? What happens to Max then? What then Andrew?"

"Athena it is a one night thing to bust a small time dealer"

"Andrew the answer is no"

"There was never a question Athena." Andrew sighed. "If it makes you feel any better you could come. Rick was going to spot me anyway, so tag along"

"Andrew, I don't how to do that"

"You're a spotter. You do nothing but sit in a corner and try not to look suspicious, and follow me if things get quiet for too long. I'll talk to Epstein about it"

xxx

Bobby opened the door when he heard the knocking. He smiled, he knew exactly who was knocking.

"Hey kiddo"

"Grandpa Bobby" she said throwing her arms around him. "I got a new bag" she turned around to show him a pink, backpack

"Very nice" he commented. 

"I'm gonna go show aunty Thena" she said before running down the stairs

"Hey kid" he greeted Andrew

"Hey Bobby. Thanks for doing this last minute"

"It's no stress." He put his hands in his pockets. "So this is it huh"

"Bobby I swear on Renee's life, I'm coming here to pick her up tonight. I'm not going to let it go sideways, I have too much at stake now"

"Good. Because honestly I can't afford to buy snacks for Max very long." They both laughed. Andrew rushed forward and hugged him, before he gave her the option

"I'm coming home tonight" she whispered

"Good. Stay safe and smart"

Athena came to the door just as they detached. "I'll be in the car" Andrew said walking off

"I can't believe you're doing this" Bobby said

"I need to make sure she stays alive and in that bar"

Bobby nodded. "I love you" he said leaning down to kiss her.

Andrew looked down at the picture she had of Max, that she looked at when things were going rough. There was ice cream all over her mouth and hands, her head slightly thrown back in a laugh because Andrew had just put ice cream on her nose.

Andrew smiled softly and looked up. She huffed. They were still kissing.

She reached in blowing the car horn. "We're going to a bar not the war, hurry it up!"

Athena and Bobby laughed. "I should go" Athena whispered

"Oh you guys are finished?" Andrew asked when Athena came to the car. "I thought for sure you still had another 30 minutes. She said opening the drivers side door

"Andy, maybe I should drive"

"Why? It's my car. I can drive"

Athena did an exaggerated sign of the cross before getting into the passenger side.

Bobby laugh closing the door. "So kiddo what are we gonna do tonight"

"I have all this glitter that Buck got me"

xxx

"So this you drive carefully, but the cruiser you just throw about the street"

Andrew shrugged. "We need to go over some ground rules for tonight."

"Like what?"

"You cannot constantly stare at me, it will look weird. Do not touch your ear too often. I cannot stress this enough, do not get drunk. Nurse one drink for however long this takes, cause if any of us are drunk or high, this whole thing is null and void. Do not come running to me everytime you think I'm in trouble. When I'm actually in trouble I would find a way to work Max into the conversation"

"That's alot of don't's" Athena said with a laugh

"Athena I'm serious. You've never been undercover and dealers are jumpy and very trigger happy. I don't want to die tonight"

"I get it." Athena nodded. "I'll try my best"

"Good. I'll see you at the bar later"

xxx

Bobby opened the door smiling sheepishly. "I was suppose to call you guys"

"Why do you have glitter on your face?" Chimney asked stepping inside the house

"Again cap" Buck groaned

"What's again?" Eddie asked

"Grandpa Bobby? We have to finish with the glitter" Max called out

"That's again" Buck said going down the stairs.

"Andy and Athena had to go undercover tonight and it was easier to drop her off here. I forgot about our guys' night" Bobby said closing the door

"So I guess it's coloring and juice boxes tonight" Chimney said putting the beer in the fridge

"Hi Buck" Max greeted from the table

"Hi rugrat. What are you making?"

"Glitter" she said grinning

"Hey the glitter set I bought" Buck pointed out. "Can we use the glitter Bobby?" He asked with hopeful eyes

"So we have two kids tonight" Chimney said

xxx

Athena turned and saw Andrew walk into the bar. She was wearing a cropped sweater and shorts that left little to the imagination. 

Andrew walked up to the bar hailing down Rick. She ordered something Athena couldn't hear. Just as she took out her miney to pay, a small baggie with pills fell from her sleeve and landed on the bar. Andrew let it stay there for a few seconds before picking it up and pocketing it.

She took her drink and went to sit by a seculeded table at the back of the bar

It was a few minutes before a man move from one corner of the bar over to Andrew.

"Let it be" Rick whispered to Athena as he came near her to give another customer their drink. He could see Athena was ready to protest.

Athena took another sip of her drink before sighing as Andrew and the man started talking

xxx

"How is it glitter somehow get everywhere?" Buck complained still trying to clean it up from the table

"I wonder who bought it for her" Chimney said as he tried to scrub the glitter out of the rug

"It looked like a good idea in the store"

"Everything seems like a good idea in the box Buck" Bobby said bringing over a wet papertowel. "Try this to get the glitter off. Athena's going to kill us if there's glitter all over"

xxx

"So Dan is it?" Andrew said with a slight smile.

"For you I can be anything" he reached out slightly and touched Andrew's hand. 

Andrew laughed. "So why me? I saw you at the bar before coming to me"

"Something about you caught my eyes"

Andrew smiled. "I need to ask, I heard from a friend this was the place to visit if I needed a...prescription refill"

"I can fill any prescription babe. You gotta be more specific?"

"I need some nose candy"

"I got just the thing" he said taking out a baggie from his pocket. "Take a sample before buying"

xxx

Max squinted as she looked over her cards.

Chimney stared back at her and raised his eyebrow.

She leaned over to whisper to Buck. "Yeah it's good"

Chimney laid his cards down. Max grinned before putting down her cards. "I win!" She shouted grabbing the snacks from the table. "I win"

"I honestly think these cards are rigged" Chimney groaned

"What does rigged mean?" Max asked looking at Eddie

"It means Chimney's mad he lost to you" Eddie answered

"Yeah, laugh it up. At the end of the day, Andy's not gonna be mad at me for teaching her 6 year old daughter poker"

Bobby quickly got up from the table. "I was never here"

"Yes you were" Max said. "I'm gonna show mama all the snacks I won gambling"

"No no. No one was gambling." Buck said quickly. Andrew was going to kill them

xxx

Andrew bent down snorting the line in front of her. "That is good stuff"

"Told you. So what do you think?"

Andrew leaned close to his ears, "I think we should get out of here. Lady at the bar... looks like a cop" she whispered before walking away. 

Dan looked around before following her out. 

Athena looked at Rick with wide eyes. Did she just?

"What the hell was that?" Rick said

Athena ran out into the alleyway just to see-

"You're under arrest" Andrew said as she tightened the zipties on his wrist. 

"This is entrapment" he said struggling against her. Andrew slammed him into the wall

"No this is you being a jackass. I was the lady at the bar"

Epstein came out from an umarked cruiser. "There you go" she said passing him off

She turned to Athena. "Now wasn't that fun?"

"What the hell was that?"

Andrew shrugged. "I got the drugs from him. I was ready to go home"

Athena crossed her arms "You snorted it"

"What? God no!"

Athena glared at her. "I heard you and it's on your nose"

"Oh" Andrew pushed her fingernail at the edge of her nose popping out a small plastic filled with white powder. "Nose seal. So I could do drugs without you know, _doing drugs_ "

She looked back at Athena. "Come on Athena" she moaned.

"I'm sorry, but you have to look at it from my side"

"I am looking. And I'm seeing, 'Trust my partner'. Not whatever you're thinking"

Athena sighed. "I don't want to fight with you Andy"

"I don't want to fight with you either, but I thought we were past the whole 'not trusting Andrew' thing" she said with a shrug

"I do trust you Andy. But last we heard was you snorting coke, outing us and then silence"

"Fine" Andrew said throwing up her hands. "I gotta go to the station and process this and change from this get up" Andrew walked away

xxx

Athena walked into the locker room.

"I'm changing Athena" Andrew said pulling on her shirt

"I'm not going through this again" Athena said ignoring Andrew's previous statement. "I'm not going through you not speaking to me, or looking at me. I'm not doing that again Andrew. It sounded fishy to me. I was concerned. I did trust you, I still trust you. Don't shut me out again"

"I'm not shutting you out Athena" Andrew said closing her locker door. "I'm not doing anything. I'm not mad Athena, no need to grovel and beg. But for the record this is why I don't do these things with cops I have a relationship with." Andrew sent a text before pocketing her phone

"Then look at me Duncan"

Andrew whined before looking at Andrew. "I'm not mad Thena. I just want to get my kid, go home, and eat something. Can we just go?" she sighed

The ride home was silent, the only noise was Andrew when she reached into the backseat to get a snack.

Athena huffed. So much for not being mad. 

xxx

Athena opened the door allowing Andrew to enter first.

"Hey" she greeted the men playing poker at the table before moving to the guest bedroom.

"That was icy right?" Eddie said watching Andrew disappear

"Bye guys" she said coming out, a sleeping Max on one shoulder, her bag and art in Andrew's other hand.

Athena was still standing by the door. "So you're mad" she said crossing her arms

"Athena. I'm not mad. I'm tired and hungry"

Athena raised an eyebrow. "Exactly who are you lying to?"

"Fine" Andrew huffed. "I'm upset. I am also tired and hungry. Can we just talk about this in the morning?"

"Andy, I don't want to drag this out when you're clearly upset with me"

"Athena" Andrew said raising her voice slightly, "Max is asleep, she is dead weight. I want to eat and sleep and I still have to drive 15 minutes to get home. Let me go home" she said reaching forward opening the door. "Good night Athena"

xxx

Andrew yawned walking out of her bedroom. "It's 7 in the morning Athena"

"I bought breakfast" she said putting the bag on the kitchen counter.

"I'm regretting giving you that key"

Athena sighed. "I just... We need to talk Andy"

"Athena, I'm not mad. You had good reason for being suspicious, I understand. A part of me was upset because I had to explain to you and part of me was also just cranky. I was also kinda upset because I almost snorted through the wrong nostril"

"I'm sorry you were up worrying all night, I'm not mad with you"

"I wasn't up all night worrying" Athena said taking the containers out of the bag

"Athena, you let yourself into my apartment at 7 in the morning with breakfast, which means you had to be up long before that"

"Fine. I was worried. Can you blame me?"

"I don't. Come here" she said hugging Athena. "Stop worrying. I am not mad"

"Good." She pushed Andrew away "I don't like when you hug me like that" she grumbled

"Not my fault you're pocket-sized" Andrew said taking out a pancake

"Fork Andy" Athena said batting her hand. "Use a fork"

"Use a fork" Andrew mocked folding the pancake like a taco before taking a bite

"Where's Max?"

"Give it a second. She's like a bloodhound when it comes to food"

"She maybe learned that from you"

"I smell pancakes" Max mumbled as she came out rubbing her eyes, Trunk tucked carefully below her arm. "Aunty Thena" she said with a big smile running to hug her. "Did you bring me pancakes?"

"Good morning Max. Did you sleep good?"

"Yep and I woke up and there's pancakes. Best Sunday ever" she cheered

Athena watched with an amused smirk as Max stretched up to grab a pancake, before folding it like a taco and taking a bite.

In the past year that Max had lived with Andrew she had picked up some of her habits. Athena watched the both of them lean against the cupboard, their ankles crossed, staring at the pancake in their hand before taking another bite


	60. Addiction Isn't Black and White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really fought with myself over posting this chapter. I wanted a reason for Andrew going undercover again, even though it was for one night. But at the same time I don't want to dwell on this storyline too long. So if it's ignored in later chapters you know why

"So what brings you by?" Frank asked

"What do you mean" Andrew laughed. "You're my therapist. I came to talk"

"I know. But you come every other Sunday. It's Monday"

Andrew sat on the couch. "I need to get a psych evaluation after being undercover so I could go back on patrol. I told them I already had a therapist and they gave me this" she unfolded the piece of paper from her pocket. "You have to sign and then I'm on my way"

"You went undercover? Again?" Frank asked taking the paper

"It was a one time thing" Andrew said waving him off. "I just had to 'buy drugs', so that way we could stop the dealer"

Frank put the paper aside. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you go undercover again?"

"Because it was one night. Everyone keeps stressing but it was a one time thing"

"They keep stressing because you do not have the best track record with undercover stints."

"It was for one night" Andrew stressed

"And you know how unpredictable these things can get"

"I was buying some cocaine. Exactly how unpredictable could that have gone?"

Frank ignored her question "What do you feel when you go undercover? Do you feel anxious? At ease? Does everything seem a bit better and brighter?"

Andrew chewed her lip. "I get a rush. I know it's dangerous but there's a calm. Everything pulsing. I don't know how to explain it. It's just a rush. The rush is a nice feeling to have"

Frank nodded before going over to his bookshelf. He pulled out a tape recorder. "Listen to this for a second"

'It's just a rush. The anxiety almost gives me a high'

"What is that?" Andrew asked

"A gambling addict I'm working with. He was describing how it felt when he gambled. You said something similar"

"I'm not addicted. I've been sober"

"You've stayed away from common stimulants, drugs, alcohol, gambling. But an addiction can be formed with anything, food, gaming, sex, and in your case going undercover. You are displaying signs of being addicted. You know the danger, you have experienced the danger and yet you keep going back for more, because the danger feels so good"

"Because it's my job"

"You are a field sergeant. Last I checked that does not require frequent undercover stints"

"It was a favor for a detective. I didn't purposefully go looking for it." Andrew said throwing up her hands

"Andrew" Frank started gently

"Look are you going to sign the paper or not?" Andrew huffed.

"I need to know, if you had the chance to go undercover right now, would you?"

"To escape this nonsense I would" she grumbled

"I'm being serious Andrew"

"It depends. I don't know"

"I think you do know. And I think you're scared to admit the answer is yes"

Andrew jumped off the couch. "I don't need this" she grabbed the paper.

"Andrew I need you to think about this idea so we can address it head on"

"You can go screw yourself" she said before slamming the door

Frank sighed. Andrew wasn't in immediate danger but that didn't mean she could not address this. He reached for his phone to call Bobby

xxx

Andrew huffed as she walked into the locker room. "You would not believe the bull Frank told me"

"He didn't sign off on you coming back on patrol?" Athena asked

"No. I had to go to the department shrink because Frank is convinced I'm addicted to going undercover" Andrew said throwing up her hands.

"This is the part where you say 'he's crazy' and then I say 'I know right' and then we laugh it off and you buy me skittles for my troubles" Andrew said when Athena was silent for a few moments

"Is he crazy though?" Athena asked after a few seconds

"Yes! He's crazy!" Andrew shouted before taking her uniform and stalking off to the bathroom to change.

xxx

Athena sighed as she watched Andrew sulk in the passenger seat. 

"I'm sorry Andy" she said

Andrew huffed. "Do you... Do you really think I'm addicted?"

"I don't think I'm qualified enough to answer that question"

Andrew rolled her eyes. "I'm not asking you to locate the God particle. It's a yes or no"

Athena knew in this moment she was damned if she do or damned if she don't

"I think its unusual that you went undercover, yes it was for one night, but Andy you have brushed death the past two times you went undercover. I think we just need an explanation as to why"

"Because my job is to take criminals off the street and a part of that is tricking them" Andrew took a deep breath. "Just forget it. This whole thing is stupid"

"Andrew let's just talk about this"

Andrew rolled her eyes. 

"727-A-15 we have reports of a domestic dispute"

"Thank God" Andrew sighed answering the call

xxx

Andrew sighed and Athena turned to look at her.

"You're not hungry?" Athena asked looking at Andrew's still full bag of chips

Andrew turned it toward Athena. "You can have some. I don't want anyone thinking I'm addicted to chips now"

"Andrew. You know that nobody thinks that"

"No everybody just thinks I'm addicted to going undercover"

Athena made a noise.

Andrew sighed again. "Forget it Thena"

"No Andrew I'm not forgetting it. No one thinks of you like that."

"Yes you do."

"Andrew nobody knows you better than you do. So do you think you're addicted?"

Athena noticed Andrew falter. "Regardless of what you think, we're here to help. I think you know by now that addiction in any sort doesn't sway us"

She cupped Andrew's face. "If you are addicted to this we will help you through. You reached out for help with alcohol, why not this?"

She pushed Athena's hands away. "I'm not reaching out for help because I don't need your help. I don't have a problem" Andrew said before storming away

Athena sighed watching Andrew walk away. She took out her phone and called Bobby.

xxx

Andrew scoffed when she opened the door and saw Bobby. "So when Frank and Athena can't get through they send you?"

"No one sent me. I came here myself" Bobby said stepping into the apartment

Andrew rolled her eyes. "There is nothing wrong with me"

"I never said there was" he looked around. "Where's Max?"

"With Buck and Harry. They went to an arcade. You can tell Athena you saw me and I'm alive and well. I'm not strung up on anything"

Bobby sighed. "You know that no one thinks that. We just want you to address this"

"Address what?! Frank's delusional theory that I'm addicted?! That I could let myself be so stupid and ignorant to what was happening to me?!" Andrew pulled on a strand of hair. "That after years of staying sober out of sheer fear, I became addicted to something so dumb and unusual"

Bobby noticed she had run out of steam. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Andrew, addiction isn't black and white. There are so many grey areas, it's hard to keep track. We do not judge you for this. We want to help."

Andrew looked at him. "I never saw it"

"I never saw it either until Marcy kicked me out the first time. We just want you to get help about this. You have to address this before it consumes you"

Andrew sighed rubbing a hand down her face. "So what? I just stroll into Undercover Anonymous."

"I know a place" Bobby whispered

xxx

"Bobby I don't think this is for me" Andrew said as they stood at the stairs. "I'm not an alcoholic"

"I know that you're not. But...this helps. In some weird way it does"

He grabbed Andrew's hand. "I'm right here every step of the way."

Andrew looked down and squeezed Bobby's hand. "Don't leave me okay?"

"Wasn't planning to" Bobby said leading her down to the church's basement

xxx

"I see we have a new face in our meeting. Do you want to introduce yourself?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to Andy" Bobby whispered

Andrew took a deep breath. "I think... I think I can"

She stood up nervously twiddling her thumbs. Bobby gave her a nod.

"My name's Andrew" she said rubbing her palms on her pants. "And I think I have a problem"


	61. Sergeant Wonder Woman

Athena watched Andrew grow over the next few months. She watched Andrew go through the 12 steps even though Frank told her it wasn't necessary. She apologized to an oblivious Max. She had apologized to Athena last, although there were more tears than words at one point.

Athena had been unintentionally shut out of that part of Andrew's life after that

There was her relationship with Andrew and the things they understood and experienced. And then there was her relationship with Bobby where they understood things Athena never will. Addiction amd sobriety. She didn't mind as long as Andrew was getting help.

Athena jerked as Andrew swerved to avoid a dog. "You are going to kill us one of these days"

Andrew grinned. "Love you too Thena"

"You going to the station's halloween?"

Andrew turned to Athena. "We're having a halloween party?"

"No" she laughed. "Buck convinced Bobby to have a trick or treating center for the kids. We don't have a shift so I'm taking Harry"

"Max is going to be bouncing through the apartment. I promised her we would go around the block. I guess we can swing by"

"In your Wonder Woman costumes" Athena teased

"Don't even get me started on that."

xxx

"What are you supposed to be?" Eddie smirked looking at Andrew as she stood in the corner with a long jacket on

"A foster mother who is tired of being catcalled because Max wanted us to dress as Wonder Woman" she grumbled

"On behalf of all men, I apologize" Eddie said. He could imagine the harassment Andrew went through.

"It's alright. She barely understood what was going, just happy to get candy" she said looking at Max as she bounced around the station next to Buck "It was nice that you guys did this" she said looking around the station.

"It was more Buck's idea. He rallied the crews from the 117 and 121 for a Halloween party. Which is fine and all except we're all on shift" Eddie said with an eye roll

"So you mean to tell me Buck's 'working' with a face full of zombie make-up?"

Eddie shrugged. "I guess it's fine. The kids seem to like it. Especially Chris" he said looking over at his son also dressed as a zombie

Max came running over, "mama you gotta come"

"Come where?"

"Over there" she said tugging Andrew's hand, "if you come I could get more candy"

"I'm coming Maxie"

"You can't come in a jacket. You have to be Wonder Woman" Max whined stomping her foot.

Andrew groaned. "I could keep the jacket for you" Eddie offered before sneaking some snickers into Max's bucket.

Andrew sighed taking off the jacket before handing it to Eddie. "Let's go get your candy" she said taking Max's hand

Eddie could understand why men were catcalling Andrew, it was no way to get a lady's attention, but Andrew had stayed true to the costume from the movie.

"Hey Diaz" Jones, from the 121, said walking over to Eddie. "You know princess Diana over there?"

"She is way out of your league. Don't even try"

"I just ask if you knew her"

"She's Nash's daughter, so be careful"

He backed off slightly. "I'm out. She may be hot but, to have captain Nash over my shoulder" he pulled at his collar, "can't do it"

Eddie laughed as he shook his head.

xxx

"You going to keep staring at Wonder Woman all night or are you going to ask her out?" Jessica asked Darren seeing him glance at the woman he had been not so subtly staring at. 

"St-staring at who?" He said shaking his head turning back to Jessica

"Wonder Woman. If you stare any harder your eyes are going to fall out"

"I'm not staring"

"Yeah and I'm the president. Go talk to her, ask her out"

Darren shook his head. "I can't ask her out when she's dressed like that"

"If you don't I will" she said looking over Darren's shoulder as Wonder Woman helped a zombie get some cake. "I'm going to go talk to her. You stay here"

xxx

Hen whistled. "Well damn" 

"Stop oogling. Don't you have a wife" Andrew teased hitting her shoulder.

"Oogling? Have you seen your costume?"

"The things we do for our children. She's happy and free. Meanwhile my legs are cold" 

"You could have been Wonder Woman in a pair of pants"

"Oh no" Athena said coming behind them. "I was there for the showdown. Max was not going down without a fight. It was Wonder Woman or one of those X-people."

"And I was not about to put Max in a spandex jumpsuit. The kiddie version of this was better"

"Who even got her into comic books?" Hen asked

"Chimney. I should blame him for making me wear this"

"Cool costume" Bobby said coming up to them.

Max ran from across the room into Bobby's arms. "Grandpa Bobby. Look how much candy I got" she said showing him the bucket.

"That's alot"

Max nodded. "Eddie keeps giving me snickers. And plus we went trick or treating at home before we came here. I'm going to have candy forever!"

Bobby laughed before glancing over at Andrew who was shaking her head. Max was going to be on a sugar high for months.

xxx

"Hi, can I just say I love your tattoo" Jessica said coming to stand up next to Andrew

"Thanks" Andrew said with a small smile

"I didn't know superheroes were invited. I could have called my friend Superman"

Andrew laughed. "Oh no, I'm friends with some of the guys from the 118"

"You're a firefighter?"

"No. Field sergeant at LAPD. You?"

"Paramedic at the 117. Only female on that crew"

"Must be rough" Andrew winced

"It has its perks" she shrugged. "I better get back to my partner now and help him share out the rest of candy." Andrew looked over at the man she was pointing to. "See you around sergeant Wonder Woman"

xxx

"Have you seen Max?" Andrew asked Hen. It was getting late and she was tired and cold.

"I think I saw her and Buck about an hour ago"

Andrew tried not to panic. She was last seen with Buck. Buck would keep Max safe. She saw Eddie next. "Did you see Buck and Max?"

"I saw gave them and Chris some candy a while back. Think they're by the dining table"

Andrew jogged up the stairs. She saw multiple pairs of feet and Chris crutches below the table. "Hey Maxie it's time -" Andrew stopped when she realised they were asleep. All of them. Buck, Max, Harry, Denny and Chris. Dozens of candy wrappers surrounding them

"Did you find Max?" Athena said coming up the steps. "I'm looking for Harry"

Andrew stood up with a finger on her lip. "They fell asleep"

"Who did?" Athena squated to look below the table. "That boy" she grumbled. She grabbed Buck's ankle, jerking him awake.

"Wha- Thena?" Buck tried to move but couldn't Max and Denny were on his legs, and Harry and Chris were leaning on his arms.

"What are you doing Buckaroo?"

"We were eating candy" he mumbled. "When - why did everyone fall asleep?"

"Probably because it's midnight and they're still kids. I'll get Eddie then you guys can help us load the kids into my car"

" 'Kay" he said before yawning.

Athena stood back up. "That boy is just as big of a kid as they are" she grumbled before looking for Eddie

xxx

"She's a sergeant with LAPD" Jessica said basically jumping on Darren

"Who's a sergeant?"

"Your crush. Wonder woman" Jessica shook his shoulders. "She's a sergeant. You can ask her out, I checked to make sure she bats for your team"

"Jess" he sighed "I already know she's a sergeant. I saw her at a scene about two weeks ago"

She gasped hitting his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me? You're supposed to tell me these things so I can encourage you"

"The last time you encouraged me I ended up with Melissa" he said with a scowl

She winced. "That was a mistake on everyone's part. But Dare she clearly is no Melissa."

He sighed again. "You need to have more confidence. Anyone could see that you are hot. I can see that you're hot and I don't even like men half the time." Darren rolled his eyes.

He knew he was good-looking, Jess said it vehemently to any woman in a 3 foot radius when she realized he was still single at 28 and continued to say it for the next 5 years. She even wrote a small checklist for the fireman calender when she submitted his picture years ago.

Standing tall at 6'3". Warm, honey eyes. Gorgeous melanin and a light beard

"Go for it" she encouraged

"I'll think about it Jess"

"Stop thinking and do."

"I don't even know her name. I don't know what station she belongs to. I don't know anything about her"

Jessica stopped talking when she realized it was true. "She has great legs though. Start with that"

"Thank you Jess. I didn't think of that" he said sarcastically.

"Any time Dare" she grinned back. "I'll see you tomorrow"

He waved to her as he got in his truck. He gripped the steering wheel. Now to find the police sergeant with great legs and curly brown hair.


	62. My Name Is Andrew

Andrew drove to the scene that dispatch directed them to. "Well that's something you don't see everyday" she said as she looked out the cruiser.

"Help!" The man shouted. He was dangling from a scaffolding. His profanity laddened artwork still dripping behind him

"One thing you can always count on is the stupidity of the human race" Athena grumbled seeing the firefighters gather their equipment

Andrew jumped back with Athena as a can of spray paint fell. "You canvas the onlookers, I'll ask anyone in the building if they know our artist"

"Fingers-crossed we leave here in an hour" Andrew said walking into the building

xxx

Jessica's eyes widened when she saw the head of curls that came out of the police cruiser. Wonder woman. She had to find Darren. 

She ran around the scene before she finally saw the turnout that had Smith written on the back.

"She's here" she said breathlessly

"Who's here?"

"Sergeant Wonder Woman. She just came on scene"

"I'm working now Jess"

She rolled her eyes. "You didn't talk to her on Halloween, you won't talk to her at work. When do you plan to talk to her? Especially since we don't even know her name"

Darren faltered. "I don't know. I'm not good with words"

"Just ooze mock confidence. The same way you ooze sex appeal"

"I don't 'ooze sex appeal'. I ooze nervous sweat"

"Oh sure you do" she grabbed his shoulders directing him to the door she had just seen Wonder Woman walk through. "Go talk to her" she gave him a final shove inside

xxx

Andrew was about to step outside when an arm pulled her back. Just as she opened her mouth to protest, a part of the scaffolding fell right where she would have been. 

She gaped at the spot where she could have been seriously injured or worst.

"Didn't think you needed that sergeant" a voice said next to her

It was then Andrew noticed there was still an arm wrapped around her midsection. 

"Thank" she started before turning to look at the person holding her. The first thing at her eye-level was his shoulders, she moved further up, noting his beard and lastly his eyes gleaming as he looked down at her "yo - b - sav - tall" she stammered. Andrew closed her mouth quickly. 

He chuckled. "Guess I should let you go now. Be safe out there sergeant"

Andrew nodded rapidly before walking off. She stopped just before walking into the wall. She turned back to give the firefighter a nervous smile before walking out through the door.

She kept walking glancing back ever so often at the smirking man. She almost walked into Athena. 

"Hey, where were you?"

"Thank you" Andrew blurted out

"What?" Athena laughed

"N-nothing. Did you finish getting witness' statements?"

"Yeah. You sure you're okay?"

Andrew nodded. "Alright. I'm going to go talk to the captain" Athena said before walking off leaving Andrew alone. A hand touched her shoulder, "remember, be careful out there sarg" he said before walking away and Andrew was embarassed that she could form no words

xxx

Jessica was practically bouncing by the time she got back to the station. "Did you talk to her?"

Darren side eyed her. "Yes"

Jessica squealed. "So what's her name?"

"I...don't know"

"You got her number without knowing her name" she scrunched up her nose. He could be so backwards sometimes.

"I don't have her number"

"Exactly what did you say to her?" Jessica asked pinching the bridge of her nose.

_This was stupid. He was stupid. Darren had no clue where sergeant Wonder Woman went and he very well couldn't go searching he still had a job to do._

_"The last time I follow Jess' advice" he murmured when he heard footsteps. Darren bit his lip. She wasn't even looking in his direction._

_Talk to her. Talk to her. 'ooze mock confidence'. She was walking out the door. His window was closing. Talk to her. Talk to-_

_Darren's hand shot out on its own accord, holding her waist. He heard her make a noise when a piece of scaffolding fell right where she would have been._

_Darren looked at it wide eyed. Was that going to happen? Blessing in disguise I guess._

_He finally turned to look at her_

"And then I told her to be safe. Twice"

"Darren" she groaned. 

"I tried. But I flopped"

Jessica sighed. "I would need to chaperone you the next time.," She patted his shoulder. She knew he was crushing hard, it was the only time he was this insecure and nervous

xxx

"Came to pick up an order for Duncan" Andrew said at the diner counter.

"So it's sergeant Duncan" a voice said behind her. She turned to see the same firefighter from 3 days ago. She wanted to kick herself for how dumb she acted last time

"You're Smith right?"

He cocked his head, "how did you know that?"

"Good memory" she mumbled

He stuck out his hand, "Darren Smith from the 117"

Andrew shook his hand, "sergeant Duncan, LAPD"

"That's all you're going to tell me?"

Andrew shrugged with a small smile, her order was ready. She grabbed the paper bag. "I like Cubanos" she said walking away

xxx

"Sergeant Duncan" Darren said when he saw Jessica the next day

"Who?"

"Sergeant Wonder Woman's name"

"Oh, you saw her again. So how did it go this time?"

"I did try. I introduced myself and all I got was sergeant Duncan and a smile"

"And it got you all blushy" Jessica teased poking his side. 

"I'm not blushy"

"So that's really all you got?"

"She likes Cubanos" he shrugged

xxx

Andrew and Athena arrived at the scene of a 3-way pile up on the freeway.

"I think Bobby's running point" Athena said

Andrew rolled her eyes. "Yes you can go sneak away with your husband. I'll take statements"

"Not sneaking away, just want to talk to him. He's on a 36 - hour shift"

"Yeah yeah" Andrew said walking away

"So sergeant, this is the third time I've seen you in the last two weeks and all I know is your last name" Darren said with a small smile as he came up to Andrew after she finished taking reports

Andrew smirked back, "you seem offended"

"I am. Can you blame me for wanting to know the name of the woman I can't stop thinking about"

"You can't stop thinking?" Darren nodded, "about me?" Andrew finished.

"You say that like it's so hard to believe"

Andrew blushed slightly as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I think those two are looking for you" he said pointing over her shoulder. Andrew turned to see Athena and Hen whispering. "Aww hell. Guess I'll see you later Darren" she said before walking away.

She raised an eyebrow at the two women. "What?"

"Who's your friend?" Athena asked

"No one" Andrew said with a smile

"Ooohh. Andrew has a crush" Hen sang

"Shut up. It is not a crush. He just a firefighter at the 117."

"He is not just any firefighter." Athena said looking around Andrew to see Darren putting gear back into the truck. "That's Mr July for the past three years"

Both women turned to watch Athena. "What? It's for charity" she shrugged

"Bobby knows you're drooling over the fireman calender?" Hen asked

"There is no drooling" Athena snapped. "And Bobby doesn't know" she said softly looking away

Andrew laughed. "Oh I'm definitely telling Bobby" Hen said as Andrew walked away

"So what does Mr July pose as?" Hen asked 

"Why do you care? Men aren't your thing"

"Doesn't mean I can't see that he is a beautiful, black man" Hen said, "but I'm still telling Bobby"

xxx

"Sergeant Duncan we meet again"

"I think you're planning this now" Andrew said turning to look at Darren, "do you even live around this area?"

"Buying beer for a party at a friend's" he said lifting the 6-packs in his hands. "So now I know the area that you live, I know where you work. I know mostly everything except the most important thing, your name"

Andrew laughed. "My name is Andrew"

"If you didn't want to tell me, you could have said" he said walking away

Andrew grabbed his arm. "I'm telling you my name. It's Andrew." Darren looked at her in disbelief, "you want a form of ID?"

"Your name is Andrew Duncan?"

"Yes. My father wanted a boy, my mother thought it would be cute"

"So Andrew Duncan who likes juice boxes?" He asked looking into her cart

"Don't you like juice boxes?" She asked slowly walking away.

"When I was 5, yes. But now, not so much"

"Well" Andrew shrugged

Darren jogged after her, "wait a minute. I've been meaning to ask"

Andrew thrusted a paper into his hand.

"What's this?" He asked turning it over

"My number. That's what you wanted right?" Andrew wanted to kick herself. He could have wanted directions.

Darren smiled. "Thought I would have to beg"

Andrew shrugged. "You worked hard enough for it" she said

Darren smiled. "I'll text you"

"You better had" she said walking away. She had only gone a few feet when she heard her phone ringing. 

"Just wanted to make sure you gave me your actual number"

"It's real" she said as he hung up. Darren smiled

She felt her phone ring again. She was about to regret giving Darren her number but she saw Athena's name flash on the screen. 

"Hey Thena. I should be there soon"

"It's me" Max said. "Did you get my animals crackers?"

"Almost jelly bean"

"Grandpa Bobby said he's going to make chicken alfredo. He said it's kinda like spaghetti in a different form. What's a form?"

Andrew chuckled. "Why don't you ask grandpa Bobby and then I'll be there and we can try it"

"Okay. Bye" Max said before hanging up

xxx

Darren saw Andrew walking away with her phone pressed to her ear. He called Jessica. "Dare, tell me you got the beer"

"I got her number. Sergeant Wonder Woman. I got it Jess"


	63. It's A Date

"Still texting Mr July?" Athena asked trying to peek at Andrew's phone

"He has a name" she scoffed "and eyes on the road!"

"My eyes are on the road Andrew" Athena said rolling her eyes. "What's he saying that has you all smiley?"

"Nothing" Andrew said pushing her phone back in her pocket

"Nothing has you grinning like the cheshire cat?"

"Exactly"

They both heard Andrew's phone vibrating from her pocket. "You gonna get that?"

"For you to peek in my phone? No thank you"

Two more vibrations were heard. "Someone's trying to get your attention"

"Eyes on the road. No peeking" Andrew said taking out her phone.

Darren had texted her back.

'It's a date'

'Maybe tonight at 8?'

'I can pick you up if you'll like'

Andrew texted back quickly. 'I'll text you my address later'

xxx

"Who are you texting?" Jessica said leaning over the chair to peer into Darren's phone

Darren side-eyed Jessica. "Don't you have to stock the ambulance?"

"Did that. Who are you texting?" Jessica squinted. "Who's Andrew? And why did you say yes to his offer for a date? Is that why you didn't ask out sergeant wonder woman? You could have told me. I don't judge"

Darren rolled his eyes. "Andrew is sergeant Wonder Woman"

Jessica made a face. "Her name is Andrew?" She asked

"Her name is Andrew" he answered

Jessica tilted her head. "It's weird. It's cute. I like it. Now tell me why you didn't have the stones to ask her out yourself?"

"My mock confidence only goes so far Jess. I was working my way up to it, but she beat me to it"

Jessica grabbed his phone scrolling through the messages. "Look at you" she teased nudging his shoulder. "Flirting and all that good stuff"

"Jess give me the phone"

She pulled away from him. "Give me the phone"

Jessica ran down the stairs with Darren right on her heels.

"This is a fire house not your backyard!" Captain Stevens bellowed from the truck

"Yes sir" they chorused as they walked toward the bunks.

"Give me the phone Jess" he whispered harshly

xxx

"Thena" Andrew whispered near the end of their shift

"Yes?"

Andrew took a deep breath. "I have a date with Darren and I've never been on a date before" she said quickly. "He's supposed to pick me up at 8, but what do I wear? What do I do about Max? Do I tell him about Max? I should just cancel"

"Let's just take a deep breath." She watched Andrew fidget. "This is the part where I see you breathe"

Andrew took a deep breath.

"So what is the problem?"

"I have a date with Darren. I've never been on an actual date before"

"Never?" Athena was shocked

"Everyone I've been to school with was 2+ years older than me. I was considered jailbait until the end of my second year in university. No man wants to date a cop. So I just never been on a date. Now I have a date with Darren and I don't even know what to wear"

"Come over tonight. Like an hour before your date, tell him to pick you up from there. We will watch Max and you go on your date"

Andrew nodded. "Okay that makes sense"

"You tell him about Max if you feel that you should. No reason to freak out about it"

Andrew nodded. "One more thing Thena"

xxx

"Outfits. Outfits. Outfits" Jessica said tossing Darren's clothes out his closet.

"Hello" he said getting her attention. "Why are you tossing my clothes?"

"I'm looking for that long sleeve shirt you have"

"I have like 6 Jess"

"You have a mustard yellow one. It compliments your skin tone and brings out your eyes" she tossed a couple more shirts. "Here it is" she said pulling it out.

"Thank God. Now put all my clothes back in" he said grabbing a few sweaters.

"Now its time to look for pants. Should we go blue jeans or khakis?" She said holding the two

"You know I'm picking her up at 8 right?"

Jessica was completely ignoring him. "Or maybe we go bold and go for a colored pants" she tossed the two to him. "Where are those burgundy pants I got for you?"

Darren flopped back on the bed. This was going to take all day

xxx

"Max is staying here for a bit tonight" Athena told Bobby when he came home.

"She is?" Bobby checked his phone. "She didn't call." For some reason Max had started using Andrew's phone to call Bobby everytime they were coming over

"She doesn't know"

Bobby looked at Athena for more information.

"Andrew has a date. So she's dropping Max here"

"A date?" Bobby raised his eyebrows. "With who exactly?"

"A firefighter from the 117"

"And his background check showed?"

Athena sighed. "Andrew downloaded a bible app on her phone and made me swear on it that I won't do a deep background check."

Bobby nodded slowly. "So what did you 'accidentally' find?"

"I checked his criminal record and called his captain. He has no arressts, he did have a couple parking and speeding tickets that he paid off. His captain said he's a good worker."

Bobby smiled, he knew his wife so well. "What's his name?"

"Darren Smith"

Bobby nodded. "I've been on a couple scenes with his crew. He is a hard worker, he's always focused on his tasks. I'm friends with his captain, I could talk to him to find out more information"

"Good"

xxx

Bobby opened the door. He was about to speak when he saw Max was fast asleep in Andrew's arms. 

"She fell asleep on the ride over" she whispered

"Let me take her. Athena said to meet her in our room" Bobby whispered taking Max. Andrew watched as Bobby shushed Max when she stirred slightly.

"Hey" Athena said when Andrew came into the room. "Where's Maxie?"

"Knocked out. Bobby's putting her to bed"

"Alright. Show me the outfits you thought of"

"We're just going to watch a movie, so it's between these two jeans and these tops"

Athena took a deep breath. "Okay" she said slowly

"What? What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing" Athena said quickly. She went to her closet taking out a blouse. "Take this. It's a little long on me so it should be good for you. Wear it with the blue jeans"

Andrew nodded. "You're pretty good at this"

"I've had my share of first dates. Now what are we going to do with this hair?"

"What's wrong with my hair?"

xxx

"I got it" Bobby called out going to answer the door.

Darren stood up straighter when the door open. "C-Captain Nash." He looked around nervously, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans "I didn't know this was your house. I think I'm at the wrong - I was... I have a date with Andrew Duncan?"

"Are you asking or telling me?"

"T-telling you. Sir" he added quickly

" You're at the right house. She's still getting ready" Bobby stepped aside "come in"

Darren nervously walked down the few steps with Bobby following him.

"So Smith, no flowers?"

"Andrew doesn't like them sir. It wouldn't have been right to bring skittles on a first date"

Bobby hummed. "I know. Just making sure you knew. You want something to drink?"

"N-no sir."

"You can lose the sir. We're in my home not working. Just call me Bobby" As much as Bobby liked being called sir, the poor boy was only in the house for a few minutes and he was a sweating, stammering mess.

"This is fine Athena" Andrew complained as she came out the bedroom. She batted Athena's hands away. "The hair is fine Thena"

"Just let me put another pin"

Andrew ran away slightly. "Hey Darren" she greeted

"You look nice" he said

"Just nice?" Athena raised an eyebrow

"I-I meant beautiful"

Andrew blushed slightly. "Its just jeans and a blouse, there's not a lot of beauty going on"

"Agree to disagree" Darren smiled

"Wait I forgot my phone" Andrew ran back to the bedroom

"So Darren" Athena said circling him slightly. "Where are you two going tonight?"

Bobby chuckled at the way Athena eyed him up and down

"Just going to watch a movie and then maybe go to the pier"

"The pier?" Athena raised an eyebrow. "What does one do at the pier at that hour?"

"G-get ice cream a-and talk sergeant Grant"

"Hey!" Andrew came around the corner. Athena paused her interrogation on Darren. "Is this the reason you offered to let me get dressed here?"

Athena shrugged. "I was just asking a question" she said innocently

"Question my ass" Andrew grumbled. She grabbed Darren's hand pulling him towards the door. "We're leaving. We'll be back before 11. Don't wait up"

xxx

"Didn't peg you for a butter pecan girl. I always thought it would be something more exotic" Darren said glancing over at Andrew

Andrew chuckled. "Exotic?"

"Yeah, something that no one has ever heard of. Like zucchini zest sorbet"

"What?" Athena let out a laugh. "If I had that right now what would you do?"

"I would go running for the hills. Because no sane person is going to eat that"

"So you're basic I guess?"

"Hey strawberry is not basic. It is classic" Darren defended. "It cannot grow old"

"Alright" Andrew laughed. "This is nice. I have never done this"

"Really?"

"Men hear cop and go running for the hills"

Darren made a noise. "Opposite with me. Women hear fireman and all they think of is the calendar"

"Guess we both lucked out of the dating pool"

"Good thing we found each other then"

Andrew gave a smile

"We should get going" Darren said looking at his watch

"Tired of me already?" Andrew asked with a raised eyebrow

"No. Never" Darren laughed. "But you promised sergeant Grant we would be home before 11, it's already 10:45. I don't want to get on her bad side, she scares me" he said sheepishly

xxx

"I should tell you something" Andrew said when they got back to Bobby and Athena's house

"You didn't like our date" Darren said his face falling

"No. No. I liked it. It was perfect. Which is why I should tell you"

Darren turned fully to face Andrew. "Don't tell me you only have 6 months to live"

Andrew laughed. "Nothing like that. I-I have a foster daughter. She's the most important person in my life right now. You didn't meet her tonight cause 1, she was asleep and 2, I don't think it's appropriate right now. I just thought you should know before this goes any further"

"I understand" he said nodding slowly. "You have to do right by your kid, I respect that. And I just want you to know, I love kids and I can't wait for you to decide when I should meet your daughter"

Andrew smiled. "I should get going"

"I'll text you about our next date?" He had his fingers crossed

"Yeah" Andrew said nodding slowly

"Bye Andrew" he said leaning forward and kissing her cheek

"Bye Darren" she grinned before coming out his truck

Darren waited until she was inside the house before driving away.

"You're late" Athena said

"It's 11:05. Why are you even awake?"

"You said you would be back before 11"

"Yeah, we're not doing this. I'm 32 years old Athena not 16" Andrew said walking off to the guest bedroom

"Andrew" Athena said as Andrew continued to walk away

"Good night Thena" she called out over her shoulder

xxx

He called Jessica as soon as he got home. "Soooo, how'd it go?"

"Her parents are sergeant Grant and captain Nash"

Jessica choked. "Of all the women you have to like, you chose the daughter of sergeant Grant. That woman gave Jason a glare one time and I swear to God, he has never been the same around her"

"I thought the uniform made her scary but turns out she's just as scary in lounge wear" Darren shuddered

"Captain Nash is kinda nice, but he does have his firm moments. Either way, good luck" Jessica yawned. "I'm going to go sleep. You figure out how you're going to not screw this up and die at the hands of a woman nearly a whole foot shorter than you"


	64. A Gym Date

Andrew put away her phone when she heard Darren's truck coming. He smiled when he saw Andrew outside waiting.

"Never had a gym date" Darren said as Andrew jumped into his truck.

Andrew shrugged. "Neither have I. But you learn a lot about somebody from the way they workout"

She had a point. "So you want to go to your gym or mine?"

"Umm we could probably go to yours. It's not filled with men trying to prove themselves right?"

He laughed. "I don't think so". He looked over at Andrew's outfit of choice. High-waisted leggings and a sports bra.

'God help me' he thought as he drove away

xxx

"This gym is fancy" Andrew mumbled taking in Darren's gym.

"I uh I like that it had a lot of equipment" he fumbled for his wallet. "I'll pay for your day pass"

Andrew pretended not to notice that Darren paid $30. If one day was that much, how much was the monthly fee?

"Where do you usually workout?"

"I go to a gym like once a week but mostly I do kickboxing over at Westside."

"We should have gone to your gym instead. I always wanted to learn how to kick box" he chuckled

"I don't think you want your ass haded to you on a date"

"You're that good?"

"I'm better than what's going through your head"

"I have to see that" Darren said opening the door for her.

"Maybe the next date"

xxx

"That's going to be pretty heavy" Darren pointed out as he watched Andrew put weights on the barbell.

"It's about 110" Andrew shrugged

"120" 

"It's fine" Andrew said taking it off the rack and beginning her squat. 

Darren groaned inwardly. He was not going to survive any amount of reps Andrew was going to do. He grabbed his water bottle and headed over to the water fountain

Darren turned around to see a man, standing too close for comfort, helping Andrew put back the bar. He recognized him, Jared. Always looking for a new woman to prowl. Darren practically jumped over a bench on his way back to Andrew.

Andrew grimaced at Jared's advances. "I'm okay. I actually came here with somebody" she said pushing him back lightly.

"Are you sure? Because I can help"

Darren cleared his throat. He clenched his jaw and squared his shoulders. "I think the lady said no" Darren knew he could be intimidating. Jared was at least 4 inches shorter than him

"Back off pretty boy. She said she came with somebody"

"That somebody is me" Darren said, "Now, move"

Andrew breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for that"

"I hope I didn't seem too forward. I know you can handle your own. I mean you are a cop after all"

"It's fine. Just because a lady could handle her own, doesn't mean she has to"

Darren smiled. "I'll have to start living by that rule"

"So I guess the workout vibe is kinda ruined" Andrew shrugged

"We can go to my place if you want" Darren offered rubbing the back of his neck. He paused, this was technically their third date, "I don't mean for sex. I would never do that. I mean I would because like...but not like this. Rosa raised me better than that" he was stumbling over his words "you don't have to say yes. I just offered because you said... uh we can just forget it"

"We can go to your place. You're not a serial killer right?"

Darren laughed. "No ma'am. I think LAFD has a thing against hiring serial killers"

xxx

"It's...cosy" Andrew said as Darren opened his apartment door, and she thought her previous apartment was small. For a bachelor pad it was neat, sans the pile of woman clothes folded on the couch.

"Those yours?" She said pointing towards the clothes

"Oh God no" he laughed. "Jess left them here the last time she crashed here"

Andrew nodded slowly. She didn't know it was that type of relationship

Darren looked over at her.."We work at the same station. We're basically siblings, she just crashes here sometimes."

"Wait? A 5'6" latina, short brown hair. Kinda extra like she just reached a new height on her high and talks fast"

Darren laughed. "That's Jess"

Andrew squinted her eyes. "Did you send your friend to scope me out at Halloween?"

"I honestly did not. I was umm" Darren nervously ran his fingers through his beard. "I was sorta checking you out and she just wanted to...kinda get feel of what you were like. She says it's to make sure I don't chicken out"

Andrew laughed. "You don't need to feel embarassed. I may have peeked at you too."

"Really?" Darren almost sounded like a child on Christmas morning. 

"Well after Jess pointed you out I had to check." She shrugged

Darren motioned for Andrew to sit on the couch. "You want a beer?"

"A post-workout beer?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Think of it as carbs"

Andrew laughed. "I actually don't drink"

"I have soda" he offered

Darren gave her the soda before sitting on the couch. He looked at the scar on her back just below her sports bra. It looked pretty gnarly. "And I thought firefighters had all the cool battle wounds"

"Huh?"

He pointed to her back. "Did you get shot?"

"Oh umm" Andrew laughed nervously. "It wasn't work. Well I guess it kinda was. You remember that 7.5 earthquake about a year and a half ago?"

Darren nodded

"I was in one of Moore's building"

"Not those cardboard things. I heard he died in one" he paused. "Wait you were one of the officers in there. Incident commander said be on the lookout, we were halfway through when the 118 said they got you"

Andrew nodded. "The floor gave way and I fell almost four storeys. I was skewered to Moore with a rebar."

"Damn" Darren muttered. 

"Went through where my kidney should have been and part of my liver. And that's not even the worse I got"

"And I thought my flashover burn was bad"

"How bad is it being in one?"

"It's terrible. I was in the hospital for almost 3 weeks and had PT for a month. I still don't have that much sensation on my shoulder"

"Well I guess you outdid me in recovery time"

"You recovered from a rebar in less than a month?"

"Meh" Andrew shrugged. "More or less"

Darren turned fully to face Andrew and she did the same. "So this is the important question" he started, "what did you learn from the way I workout?"

Andrew looked up as she gathered her thoughts. "Honestly, your focus on a specific task is amazing. You're also considerate, cause you stopped mid rep to help that older guy. Think that's all I got. What about you?"

Darren smiled. "Umm I think you did a much deeper dive than me" he laughed. "From what I saw, you are really strong because I don't think I've seen anybody attack that peg board the way you did."

Andrew smiled.

"But honestly it was kinda refreshing seeing someone that strong and confident in their abilities." Darren looked down at his hands, "now I feel very inadequate because I just saw one physical thing and you made some serious personality observation"

Andrew touched his shoulder. "Don't feel bad. Being told I'm strong is a good thing to hear"

It was almost two hours later when Andrew checked the time "I should get going" Andrew sighed. "I have to go pick up Max"

"Right, I have to take you back to your place" he said getting off the couch

xxx

Darren pulled up the handbrakes. "So this is you"

"You say that all the time" Andrew laughed. "But yes, this is me. The gym date was fun"

"It was"

"Maybe we should do next?"

Darren nodded before looking down at her lips then back to her eyes, "Do you mind if I kiss you?" he whispered

She always appreciated that he asked

Andrew quickly leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Darren let out an "oof" at the sudden movement. Andrew used that opportunity to slip her tongue into his slightly opened mouth. Darren let out a slight moan as their tongues battled for dominance. He raised his hands to tangle his fingers in her hair, trying to pull her close.

Andrew pulled back. "We should stop"

Darren nodded. "You're right. So next date is kickboxing?"

"If you're ready to get beat up"

"I won't get beat up." Darren said puffing out his chest slightly

Andrew laughed. "I would see you later"

"Bye Andy"

xxx

"Did you have a good day?" Andrew asked as Max skipped next to her towards the car

"Yep. We did Math. I'm good at it cause I finished the fastest and got all right. Did you have a good day?"

"Yep. I went to the gym with a friend"

"How come I can't go to the gym?" Max pouted as Andrew opened the car door

"Because jellybean you're still young"

"But I want muscles too" she whined

Andrew sighed. "How about I buy you some one pound dumbbells then we could work out together"

Max grinned. "Can I get your phone? I have to call grandpa Bobby and tell him that I'm gonna get muscles"

Andrew laughed handing Max her phone. She would never understand their relationship


	65. Certainty

"Let's go through this one last time. We are each buying one gift for each child. **One**." Andrew said glaring at Buck

"I get it" he said throwing up his hands

"Don't bring seven and say it's the Christmas fairy"

"Alright, alright. I get it. We each buy one gift per child"

"Good. This is Max's list" she said pushing a piece of paper on the table. "I'm buying a bestfriend for Trunk. Whatever the hell that is" Andrew grumbled

"This is a serious list" Eddie said grabbing the paper. "I think Chris only has like 4 things"

"She was very specific. You can ignore the puppy. I'm not having a dog running around"

"A new bike? What happened to the one I bought for her birthday?" Athena said looking at the list

"So you were the birthday fairy?" Andrew smirked

"This isn't about fairies. What's wrong with the bike?"

"It's pink. Her new favorite color is green. Lime-green to be specific, she calls it bright, shiny green. Whoever's getting the bike give me a heads-up so I could donate her old one"

Bobby took the list from Eddie. He squinted at it. "They give toys the weirdest names now"

"Either that or you're just old" Buck teased before grabbing the list

"No glitter Buckley. I'm serious"

"That was one mistake I'm never repeating"

"So Christmas at your house?" Hen asked Athena

"Have you guys ever gathered someplace different?"

xxx

"Ronnie!" Max shouted when the door opened. "You came"

"Of course I came Max" he said hugging her. 

Andrew laughed then went to hug Ronnie after Max ran off. "Reagan couldn't make it?"

Ronnie laughed rubbing his nape. "I let one of her boys ride Chestnut and he broke his arm in two places, she used up all her vacation days taking care of him. And I ran before she could kill me" 

"Smart man" Andrew teased

Buck ran up the path just before Andrew closed the door. "Hey Bo... Not Bobby" he tilted his to the side. "I'm Evan, everybody calls me Buck" he said sticking out his hand

"Ronnie Nash. Bobby's brother"

Buck gaped. "Bobby has a brother?" He ran down the stairs. "Bobby you got a brother?!"

xxx

"So you're not the twin?" Chimney asked looking between Bobby and Ronnie. "But you guys look so much alike".

"No our sister Reagan is. I was just the wise old one who kept those two out of trouble. Especially Bobby"

"Wait, wait, wait" Hen said holding up her hands. "Bobby was a trouble maker?"

Ronnie laughed. "Oh yeah. I can't count how many times I've woken up with one hand in warm water and the other covered in whipped cream and this maniac grinning at my bedside."

Buck laughed. "Why do I find this so hard to believe?"

"The worst was when he cooked. He would literally make two separate meals. One was completely inedible and rubbery. And he would sit and watch you with these big sad eyes and mope about how long it took him to make it. Then when you choked down half of it to make him happy, he would bring out the good meal and sit in front of us and eat it, with this big sh-" he glanced at the kids in the corner playing with their gifts, "crap eating grin"

Buck and Hen almost fell off the couch while laughing. "So you gave Buck that long speech about being a dumb kid and you were just as bad?" Chimney laughed

Bobby rolled his eyes playfully. "I was not that bad"

"Was not that bad? I could write a book about all the things you did and then still have some more to tell"

Athena laughed. "I wanna hear this"

"When captain Genius was 6, he wanted to know what happened when you wash chocolate ice cream" Everyone let out a groan, "for the next week all of our clothes had a brownish tint"

Bobby blushed red and played with the mug in his hand as everyone laughed

"But that still doesn't beat when he was 5, Ma nicknamed him the great Houdini. We had to have three different locks on the front door just to keep him inside. One day Ma was giving Ray a bath, I was helping Pop on the farm. When she finally gets back in the kitchen and we get back in the house, Bobby is gone. He climbed on two chairs to undo all the locks"

"Where did he go?" Eddie asked

"He was three houses down, buck naked about to jump in the neighbor's pond"

"Wait so how did he move from that to Captain Nash?" Hen asked through her giggles

Ronnie looked down at his mug, "After Pop got sick, I started working on the farm more and Bobbo just snapped into shape. And 2 weeks after he died, this one joined the fire academy"

"I'm sorry" Athena whispered as she rubbed Bobby's shoulder. "Hey you guys wanna head over to the ice skating rink?" Bobby asked

xxx

"Bobby, I am over 50 years old. I'm not going on that ice"

"Come on Thena, I'll make sure you don't fall"

"Look at your team" she pointed out

Chimney was clinging to Maddie, who was holding on to the sides. Eddie was standing stiff as a board watching Buck trying to get up for the tenth time. Hen and Karen were shuffling along the edge. Denny was sitting with Christopher. Harry and May were the only ones who had a sense of what they were doing 

"I see them" Bobby said, "I'm here, I'll keep you safe"

"Bobby" Athena warned

"I won't let you get injured" Bobby said leading her on the ice

"If I fall, you are sleeping on the couch"

Buck slipped again and landed on his stomach. Ronnie jumped off the bench and skated to Buck. 

"How did you do that so fast?" Buck grunted as Ronnie pulled him up

"Somebody had to teach Bobby what he knew and when Heidi was busy I filled in"

xxx

Andrew finished lacing up Max's skates. "What if I fall?" Max asked.

"Then I will pick you up" Andrew picked her up walking toward the rink

"You promise?"

"Pinky promise" she said moving to the ice. Andrew put Max gently on the ice. She held both her hands. "Now this might sound crazy, but if you think you're falling you need to let go"

"Why?" Max squeezed Andrew's hands

"Because then you can bring me down on top of you and that would hurt more"

Max nodded slowly. Andrew pulled her gently around the rink. "I can do it" she said pulling her hand out of Andrew's.

Andrew stayed in front of her

"I'm doing it!" Max cried

"I can see" Andrew grinned. Max suddenly lunged forward crashing into Andrew and the both of them went toppling down.

Max stared at Andrew with wide eyes before breaking out in giggles. Andrew laughed letting her head flop back.

"You guys need help?" Ronnie asked coming up to them

"I skated for a bit" Max said as Ronnie lifted her up

"I saw. It was pretty good"

Andrew stood up slowly. "Where did you learn to skate?" Ronnie asked

"I went to the skating rink a couple times when I was younger" she turned when she heard Athena scream. 

"No. Athena don't-" Bobby tried to rush out but she had already grabbed onto him, pulling him down

"You are sleeping on the couch" she whispered harshly as Bobby landed on top of her

"I love you too" he grinned

Athena rolled her eyes. "Get off of me"

"Are you sure?" He smirked

"Come on Pops" Buck whined, "we're standing right here. Go in a corner or something"

Bobby reached out and touched Buck's leg causing him to fall on his ass. Buck looked at Athena. "Ma" he whined

"Robert" Athena flicked Bobby's chin. "Get off of me and help him up"

xxx

"Darren can't make it?" Bobby asked as he leaned along the edge next to Andrew

Andrew turned to Bobby. "We've only been on like four dates, five if you count that time we wnt to the supermarket, bringing him home for the holidays seems kinda sudden"

Bobby shrugged. "Nothing is too sudden when you're certain"

"Again, four dates Bobby"

"I was with Athena for half a year before I proposed, because I was certain. I knew what I wanted and she wanted the same thing. In the two months that you started talking to him, you've been on four dates. I know I've been out of the dating scene for a long time, but that seems like alot."

"Because we like being around each other" she shrugged

Bobby gave Andrew a small smile, "I'm not forcing you to do anything. If you're not ready to bring him home to this" he pointed to Buck falling again, "then don't. But if you know where you want this relationship to go then, why not go for it"

Andrew watched as Bobby skated away. She did know where she would like this relationship to go. But did Darren?

xxx

Buck fumbled again before Bobby grabbed him.

"I just realized we are in the presence of one of the Twin Cities Junior Champions"

"I will drop you Buck" Bobby said

"Come on Cap. Show us those moves" Hen called out

"Yeah Bobby" Ronnie cheered

Bobby blushed looking down. "I can't. I hurt my foot on a call"

"Yet here you are standing up Pops" Buck teased

"Did I say foot? I meant back. I hurt my back"

"Oh come on Bobby" Andrew moaned "We wanna see the great captain Nash on ice"

Bobby shook his head with a laugh. "Not today guys"

"Why not?" Buck pouted

"Because I haven't done any of those moves in years and I have no interest in trying to hurt myself"

"Buzzkill" Buck mumbled

Bobby pretend to drop Buck. "No!" He cried gripping Bobby's forearms. "I've spent more time laying down today"

Bobby chuckled. "I won't drop you kid"

xxx

"Make me spin!" Max shouted. Andrew grabbed Max's hands before spinning the two of them wildly. Ronnie smiled at Max's scream of joy

"So you have two adult children and never told us" Ronnie said nudging Bobby's shoulder

Bobby shook his head and chuckled. "Never realized"

"We need to work on your perception skills. Cause he calls you Pops, how could you not see?"

Bobby shrugged

"I'm glad you got a family out here Bobby"

"Me too"

Ronnie looked over at Andrew spinning Max. "So Andrew's waiting for a near death experience to adopt that kid? Or is she like her father and has some serious denial issues?"

Bobby reached over to hit Ronnie's shoulder but he skated away.

"I'm faster than you. Don't forget I taught you everything you know Robert" Ronnie called out as he skated wavy circles around Bobby

xxx

Max ran ahead to the apartment as Andrew carried her gifts. She honestly didn't know how Max had so much energy after skating around for the whole afternoon. 

"What's this?" Max asked pointing to the small box

"Don't touch it" Andrew came closer to door, she squinted at the tag on the box. It was from Darren. She opened the door and let Max inside

Andrew picked up the gift box at their front door and put it down on the counter

Andrew pulled off the small card. "To the only night owl I know". She opened the box and pulled out a gold necklace with a moon and owl charm

"What's this?" Max asked sticking her hand in the box. Andrew continued to twirl the charms around her fingers, ignoring Max. 

She turned to see Max's face covered in chocolate. "Maxie" Andrew laughed.

"It's good" she said closing her eyes in appreciation

Andrew took the choclate bar and broke piece. Her eyes rolled back, this was good chocolate. She would have to remember to thank Darren and asked how he liked his gift


	66. Mr. January

"Christmas gift?" Athena asked looking at the necklace around Andrew's neck.

"Oh yeah" Andrew said touching it. "Darren bought it"

"A owl and the moon?" Athena questioned as she squinted at it

"Night owl. Cause I'm up at all hours of the night"

Athena nodded. "It looks expensive"

"It's just a simple necklace"

"The chain, yes. But those charms look like gold. Not the cheap kind"

Andrew looked down, "it's a simple charm necklace"

"You should get it appraised" Athena offered

"Have you ever appraised a gift Bobby got you?" She knew what Athena's answer would be. "Then why should I get this one appraised" Andrew put on her uniform shirt and it covered the necklace

"What did you get him?" Athena asked steering the conversation in a different direction

"Massager" Andrew glanced at Andrew's questioning face. "He lives alone and works at a strenuous job. He complains about aches and pains at the end of the day. It seemed practical" she shrugged

Athena laughed. "Did he like it?"

"He said he did"

"Then that's all that matters" Athena closed her locker door. "I'm going to get the cruiser ready, meet me in the garage"

xxx

"Look it's Mr July" Hen sang as she walked to Andrew, Athena and Bobby when they were on a scene.

"Mr July?" Bobby questioned. "Why are you calling Darren Mr July?"

Hen grimaced. "Sorry Thena" she said before rushing off.

Bobby looked between Andrew and Athena. "I don't get it"

"It's from the fireman calendar" Athena mumbled

"Oh" 

Andrew looked down, unsure of what to add to the discussion.

Athena took a deep breath. "I told Andrew he was Mr July for the past three years"

"You told Andrew?" Bobby said raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." Athena took a dsep breath. "Because I buy the fireman calendar."

Bobby nodded slowly. "I see" he turned around going back to his team.

Athena chewed her lip. "Happy?" She asked Andrew before walking off.

"But it wasn't me" Andrew whined running after Athena

xxx

Andrew slowly inched towards Athena. She had been in a mood for the rest of the week. Was it Andrew's fault? Maybe. Partially. But it was more Hen's fault, yet she was the one getting the brunt of the cold shoulder

"I got you coffee" she whispered pushing the cup on Athena's desk. "Just the way you like it. I even got them to do that fancy design with the milk"

Athena rolled her eyes in response

"Sooo, how's Bobby?"

Athena side eyed her. "He's rightfully upset. All thanks to you and Hen"

"Sorry" she sat on her chair. "How upset are talking about here? Like throwing stuff around?" Andrew had never seen Bobby mad

"Bobby isn't violent" Athena mumbled. "He's only speaking to me if need be and he barely spends time at home. He was going to the gym with Buck before but now he's gone all the time"

"I'm sorry" Andrew said. "I really am. I really thought you told him"

Athena sighed. "I just have to find a way to fix this"

"I don't want to be that person, but you should have told him this earlier"

Athena glared at her. "I would throw this coffee at you, but it smells good and I don't want to waste it"

xxx

Hen called Andrew early the next morning. "You need to come to the station before work!" She shouted

Andrew bolted upright. "Is everything okay?"

Hen laughed. "It's more than okay. We just got our stack of the fireman calendar"

"You called me at 6 am for that?"

"I called you because you'll never believe who Mr. January is"

xxx

"Guess what's flying off the stands?" Andrew smirked waving the fireman's calendar at Athena

"You and Hen are just annoying now. She already texted me like 10 times"

"Oh but you'll love this. Guess who's Mr. January?'

"Don't tell me it's Buck. That boy already has too big an ego"

"Buck wishes he could" Andrew opened the calendar and putting it down in front of Athena. "31 days of that captain Nash goodness" she said doing a bodyroll. "Drink it all in Thena"

"Oh my God" Athena whispered grabbing the calendar. Bobby was practically naked. The pants looked like they were painted on. A hose was the only thing keeping his manhood from plain view

"I wonder what's hiding behind that hose" Andrew smirked as she looked over Athena's shoulder.

Athena was still trying to form words. Bobby never said he was going to be in the calendar.

"No need to drool here. You could do that at home" Andrew said as Athena continued to stare at the picture

"I... I need to call Bobby" she said reaching for her phone and getting up

"Yeah you do" Andrew called out. "Tell him I like the picture"

"Is this why you were at the gym so often?" She heard Athena whisper as she walked away

Andrew sat in Athena's empty chair and flipped through the calendar until she got to July and bit her lip. God, she now understood why Darren was the reigning Mr July

xxx

"Texting Bobby?" Andrew said leaning over Athena's shoulder at the same time Bobby's text came in.

I'll use my tongue to-

"Ahh! My eyes! My eyes!" Andrew screamed. "Oh my God! Oh God!" Andrew rubbed her eyes. "Nooo!" She whimpered. "Thena no"

Athena chuckled

"It's not funny Thena. My eyes need to be cleaned" Andrew moaned dropping her head to the steering wheel

"No one told you to look over my shoulder"

"I... I thought it would have just been some flirting" Andrew was still rubbing her eyes. "Isn't it bad enough that I have heard you guys and had to uncuff you guys? I didn't need to see that. I didn't need to read that" Andrew squeezed her eyes tight shaking her head.

Athena laughed

"I'm going to bleach my brain. It's burned into my memory" Andrew moaned. "I feel like I need to read the bible. I can't look at you and Bobby the same again. I mean how is he... Oh geez. What do ya'll do? Swing from the ceiling?"

"Well not entirely, there was this one time"

"Athena! Stop! It was rhetorical. No more. No more"

"727-A-15 you are needed at the scene of an accident"

xxx

"Hey Andy" Bobby greeted but Andrew just shook her head and walked straight past him.

Bobby furrowed his brow. "What's wrong with Andrew?"

"She uh read your text" Athena smirked

Bobby smiled before pulling Athena closer to him. "How much?"

"Based on her screams, I would say enough"

Bobby laughed

"I'm sorry about the calendar thing" she whispered

"It's okay. I already knew. I was looking for a wrench in the garage a couple months ago and found a box with them"

"So you had me feeling bad for something you already knew?" Athena hit his shoulder

"Cause I was upset. I was upset that you felt the need to drool over half naked men when I was there. I was upset that you snuck around to do it. So I figured I would give you something to drool over. Why did you think I was at the gym so often with Buck?" 

"Maybe bonding time" Athena shrugged. "I still am really sorry"

"I'm not." Bobby grinned "Cause now we have something very special to look forward to tonight with Harry gone"

"Why wait for tonight, when the ambulance is empty and unused"

Andrew came back with a hand covering her eyes. "Thena, the driver said he wants to make a report"

"So why did you need me?"

"You have the book. I left mine at the station" Andrew reached out her hand blindly.

"You're going to have to look at me eventually Andy" Bobby laughed as Athena gave Andrew the book

"I'm going to go. I'll call when I'm finshed" Andrew stumbled away as she tripped on the curb

"Hey. What did Thena say about the calendar?" Hen asked coming closer to Andrew

"You don't wanna know" Andrew said shaking her head quickly. She saw Bobby and Athena sneaking into the ambulance. "You really don't want to know"

xxx

Andrew threw the calendar on the counter as she opened the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"My teacher has this" Max said as she started to open it

Andrew almost choked as she reached out and closed it. No child deserves to see their grandpa like that. "Mrs Douglas has this?"

"Uh huh. And the art teacher and the music teacher."

"Never tell aunty Thena about that okay?"

"Why?"

"Just never tell her"

"Can I call grandpa Bobby?"

"Not tonight"

"Tomorrow?" Max asked hopefully

They had no shifts this weekend and Athena had made a comment about Harry going to his dad this weekend. "How about Monday?" Andrew said


	67. Jealousy

"Look at that" Andrew said, turning in her chair. "She can walk straight and upright" she teased with a clap

"Shut up" Athena said sitting on her chair slowly

"After what I read and the fact that we didn't have any shifts over the weekend, thought I would have to carry you everywhere. If you showed up at all."

Athena rolled her eyes. "I thought you didn't want to be scarred anymore"

"I don't, just stating facts. It's safety day, we have Max's school"

Athena groaned. Safety day basically consisted of officers talking to students and firefighters showing them the drill in case of emergency. It's not that she didn't like educating students but it was exhausting 

"Now that you're here" Andrew jumped up "let's go" she said before walking away. "We can get this safety thing over and done with"

Athena moaned standing up. 

"What's that? Everything okay?" Andrew smirked turning around

"Peachy" she grumbled

xxx

Andrew turned on the siren for a moment as the car in front of them swerved again. "Looks like safety day is starting a bit later" she glanced at Athena. "Can you get out of the cruiser? Or do I need to help you out?"

"I can get out Andrew" Athena said rolling her eyes and getting out the cruiser

"Just making sure" Andrew said following her

Athena knocked on the window. "Are you aware that you were swerving?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that my friend was distracting me"

"Still need to do a roadside test" Andrew said

"No, no officers we aren't drunk. It's just" she hung her head, "I was looking at the firefighter calendar and trying to show Steph and then she swerved. We're really sorry"

"Yeah" Steph piped in, "there was just this older firefighter in it and he was really hot"

Andrew saw Athena clench her jaw. "We just got distracted"

Andrew sighed. "Look we'll send you off with a warning."

"Give me the damn calendar" Athena snarled, ripping it off the woman's lap. 

"Hey! That's ours"

"Drive away before I arrest you"

"Geez, what a grouch"

"Alright. What was that?" Andrew asked as they drove away

"Nothing" Athena said stalking to the cruiser

"Nothing?" Andrew ran after her. "You were going to arrest them on what grounds? Ogling at your husband"

"Get in or stay here"

Andrew raised her hands. "I'm getting in". She fumbled for her seatbelt as Athena drove. Jealous Athena really had no concern for life. Andrew held on to the seatbelt as Athena took off.

xxx

Andrew held open the class door so Athena could walk out. Andrew knew she wasn't going to be the one to say Athena was a bit grumpy to the class, she liked living.

Andrew saw a group of teachers gathered at one end of the hall. Her height gave her a good view of Bobby in the center of the group. This was not good

"Let's go this way" Andrew offered. "Maybe we could check on Max" they weren't scheduled to talk to Max's class

"This way is shorter" Athena said walking towards the group

Andrew grabbed Athena's arm, "but this way is better. Just...let's go this way"

Athena rolled her eyes. "I'm not taking the longer way. If you wanna go that's fine" she finally reached the crowd of teachers. "Can you guys please move" she said elbowing her way through

Athena raised an eyebrow when she saw Bobby in the middle of most of the female staff in the school. "What is this?"

"Pops is famous" Buck grinned. "I guess they really like the calendar"

Hen made a noise before throwing a hand on Buck's mouth, shutting him up.

Athena looked slowly looked at the women in the crowd then back at Bobby.

'I'm sorry' Andrew mouthed as Athena walked closer to Bobby.

"All of you were flirting with my husband?" She asked pulling Bobby closer

"Athena" Bobby started

Athena cut him off by pulling him down before kissing him.

"Damn" Chimney whispered

Hen whistled. "Get it Cap"

The teachers were starting to get the picture as they slowly walked away.

Buck's ears turned red as he looked down. "I'm gonna head back to the truck" he whispered walking away

Bobby finally pulled away from Athena. "Come to the station for lunch?"

"Once you're cooking captain"

Eddie cleared his throat. "Cap we should get going"

Bobby nodded. "So I'll see you for lunch?"

"Yes you will" she whispered before going back to Andrew

"Oh are you finished? Are you sure?" Andrew asked. "I thought for sure you were going to swallow Bobby with the way you two were going at it"

"Let's go." Athena smirked as she walked away. "Bobby said we can come over for lunch"

"Will there be actual food for me to eat? Or are you and Bobby going to be the only ones _eating_?"

"Let's go" Athena said dragging Andrew through the hall. She nodded at Max's teacher on the way out

xxx

"This car accident is hindering my free food" Andrew grumbled as they pulled up to the scene

"Oh cheer up. The 117 is here, which means so is your boytoy"

"He's not my boytoy"

"So it's serious?" Athena asked with her eyebrows raised

Andrew shrugged. "I guess. I'm hoping. We never really fully talked about it"

"Three months in, you guys should at least talk about something"

"Officers" a fireman called out. "We have the driver of one of the cars. I think he's drunk"

Andrew groaned as she and Athena followed him. "I just wanted my free food"

xxx

"Calendar firefighter" Jo whispered to her friend. 

"Where?" 

"He's right there. You should totally go talk to him" Jo pushed her friend in Darren's direction

She stumbled a bit and Darren reached out a hand to steady her. "Y-you cut us free from our car"

"All part of the job ma'am" he smiled as he looked over her head. He was sure he heard Andrew somewhere

"Thank you" she gushed before launching herself into Darren's arms.

Darren stumbled back a bit. "Okay" he tried shaking the woman off. She leaned back slightly, only to press her lips to Darren's. His eyes were wide open as he still tried to process what was happening

Jessica came and pulled the woman off. "Let's get you checked out"

xxx

"Think we should get to the firehouse" Athena said as she saw the woman jump into Darren's arms

"You just told me to go looking for Darren" Andrew pointed out

"I changed my mind" Athena tried to pull Andrew in the other way but she turned and saw some woman kissing Darren

"What the hell?" Andrew gripped the pen so hard it broke, the ink spilling in her hand. "Let's go" she muttered.

"Dare" Jessica tapped his shoulder. "I think your leading lady is a bit upset"

Darren turned around just in time to see Andrew roll her eyes and step into the cruiser.

"But I didn't do anything."

"Exactly" Jessica said climbing into the ambulance. 

"What was I supposed to do? Push the woman to the ground"

"Yes" Jessica deadpanned before driving away

xxx

"Hey" Eddie greeted as Athena and Andrew entered. "Bobby said to tell you guys, he's in his office" 

"Just go on" Andrew said when Athena touched her arm

"Bobby said we could eat without him" Eddie continued when Athena walked off

Andrew huffed and walked past Eddie up the stairs. "Guess somebody's in a mood" he mumbled

Chimney and Buck stopped playing their game when Andrew stormed into the kitchen.

"Hey Andy"

Andrew made a noise before opening the pots on the stove.

"Hey girl" Hen said coming up the stairs. Andrew

Andrew grunted before dumping some teriyaki chicken in a bowl. 

"Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. I just wanna eat"

Hen looked back at Eddie who had finally come up the stairs. He shrugged as he shook his head.

She moved to sit next to Andrew who was slouched on a chair. "You sure everything's okay? You seem kinda upset"

"Leave me alone Hen. I'm fine"

Hen was about to press the issue more when the alarm rang.

Andrew rolled her eyes when she heard dispatch requesting them at the scene

Andrew went downstairs pounding on Bobby's office door, while she held her food in the other. "I know the both of you heard that damn alarm!" Andrew scoffed when the door didn't open. "Thena they need us!" Andrew pounded on it again

The door flung open and Bobby rushed out before grabbing his turnouts to go on the truck. Andrew raised her eyebrows at Athena, who was still trying to grab her belt.

"What?" Athena asked feeling Andrew's eyes on her

"We need to go." She looked Athena up and down "And you could at least button your shirt correctly" 

Athena looked down at her uneven uniform. "Not now. Let's go. In the cruiser" Andrew said snapping her fingers. 

She followed Athena to the cruiser. "The both of you are terrible. This is a public place. A place of work" Andrew complained

"Not the first time" Athena said back

xxx

Darren turned when he heard Andrew's voice at the scene. "Andy!" He knew she could hear him. He ran around the truck. "Andrew!"

Darren finally reached out and grabbed her arm before she could walk away. 

"What?"

Darren stood in front of her, but Andrew continued to look down

"Andrew, Andy" Darren turned her face to look at him. "Andy I know that you're upset, but there's no need to be jealous"

She huffed. "No one is jealous"

"You coulda fooled me. But Andy don't be jealous okay. I'm sorry that lady kissed me, I just I didn't realize she was going to. Althought I should have, it's happened so many times" Darren stopped when he saw Andrew's eyes narrow. "But I don't care about those other women. They could be standing there naked and I wouldn't notice, cause you're the one that I love"

Andrew's eyes bulged. She wasn't sure she heard him correctly "Y-you love me?"

"Sh- I can... God" Darren stammered. "I didn't plan to tell you like this, but yeah. I love you Andrew Duncan. I know it sounds kinda rushed and unusual, but I do have feelings for you that can't be explained anyway else and when you know, you know" He continued to look at her, "you don't have to feel obliged to say it to me because I said it. And I didn't mean to make this awkward. Please don't tell me I made it awkward"

Andrew was still staring at him with wide eyes. "I..."

"I'm sorry. Jesus. Just erase the last 30 seconds of my rambling" 

"I don't want to" Andrew finally said. "I... I can't say it yet, but I do care about you. Just - can you be patient with me on that"

"I can" Darren smiled before kissing her

xxx

"Who is that?" Buck asked Bobby as he watched Andrew kissed a firefighter.

"Her boyfriend. Darren Smith from the 117"

Buck huffed. "And nobody told me?"

Hen raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at Buck. "Exactly who are you to need to be told?"

Buck rolled his eyes. "How long have they been seeing each other?"

"November"

"It's almost February, we couldn't get a heads up?"

Hen was still looking at him. "Why do you need a heads up?"

Buck pouted. "Did Hen know before me?"

"Damn right I knew. Athena and I found out at the same time. Then Bobby and now you"

"That's not fair. Bobby that's not fair"

Hen stuck out her tongue at Buck "Oh grow up Buckley"

"Both of you stop it" Bobby said walking between the both of them. "Acting like a bunch of children"

xxx

"You should meet Max this weekend" Andrew whispered 

"I would like that. You just tell me when and where"

"I will"

Darren smiled but on the inside he was panicking. He was going to meet Andrew's daughter, she would want to meet his parents. God he didn't want to go through that.

"Duncan!" Athena called out, "make out on your own time"

Darren chuckled. "Guess you have to go"

"Bye." she whispered walking away

"I'll talk to you later" Darren said squeezing her fingers as she left.

Just as Darren turned around he saw Jessica smirking, "what was that about?"

"Nothing" he blushed as he walked back to the fire truck

Jessica squealed following him. "You love her." She knew Darren was an all or nothing type of guy, but she had never seen him like this in a relationship

Darren shrugged. "I just realised one morning that I loved reading her texts from the middle of the night. And I get a rush when she laughs, like actually laughs when she throws her head back. And her hair has this way that it kinda bounces when she gets excited and jumpy. Then I realised I loved all those little things because they were apart of her. So it had to be that I love her." Darren grinned looking back at Jessica. "She wants me to meet her foster daughter this weekend"

"Can I come? I wanna meet Wonder Woman too" Jess said bouncing from one foot to the other

"She wants me to meet her kid. You are too much for a kid meeting scenario"

Jessica pouted. "So when do I get to meet her formally?"

"How about Neveuary 52nd"

"You are an ass." She said walking away. Darren chuckled when he heard her muttering in Spanish.

"C'mon Jess." He reached out and grabbed her arm. "You get the next meeting okay? I promise"

"Still an ass"

xxx

"How do you think I should introduce Darren to Max?"

"Family dinner, everyone's there already. Well except May"

"Everyone? I just wanted him to meet Max"

"What about us?"

Andrew turned to look at Athena. "You already met Darren in November on our first date when you decided to grill him about where we were going"

"That was barely a meeting" Athena scoffed. "The boy was a stammering, sweating mess in my living room"

"I wonder whose fault was that?" Atndrew said raising an eyebrow

"Just tell him, come to dinner on Sunday"

"You know I hate you right"

"Yeah, yeah. Just let me know if he's doesn't eat something specific. And please tell me he's not a vegan" Athena begged

"He's not"

"Good" Athena smiled. "Then dinner on Sunday"


	68. Sunday Night Dinner

"I got it" Andrew said going to the door. Expecting Darren she was suprised to see "Buck?"

"Hey Andy" he greeted moving past her into the house

"We're suppose to be having dinner with someone" she said, "not that I'm saying you're unwelcome"

"I know. That's why I'm here. Bobby said you guys were having dinner with your boyfriend. Smith from the 117. You didn't think I would miss that" he grinned walking down the stairs

"Athena" Andrew whined

"Yes?" She answered from the kitchen

"Hey Thena" Buck greeted kissing her cheek

"Hey Buck. What are you doing here?"

"Bobby blabbed" Andrew grumbled crossing her arms

"Robert!"

Bobby came into the kitchen holding Max. "We found the napkins" she said happily. Bobby smiled sheepishly when he saw Athena and Andrew crossing their arms.

"Just to be clear I never told Buck to come."

Max looked between the adults. "Is grandpa Bobby in trouble?"

"He's about to be"

Max wiggled out of Bobby's arms running over to Buck. "Hey rugrat" he said lifting her up. "Let's go find Harry" Buck said before leaving

Athena pursed her lips. "You cannot just invite people over for dinner without telling me first" she said swatting him with a towel

"I didn't invite him" Bobby insisted. "He asked what we were doing tonight and I told him about dinner with Darren and he showed up" he shrugged

"You did not _just_ tell him."

"I honestly did not intentionally invite Buck. I may have hinted but I didn't use the words 'come to dinner"

Andrew groaned. "No one is to interrogate or harass Darren. Not you two, or Buck" she looked over at their suprised faces. "Oh don't act like this wasn't the whole point of this dinner"

Bobby and Athena looked at each other then back at Andrew. "I don't know what you're talking about" they chorused together

Andrew rolled her eyes. "I'm going to find Max" she said walking off.

"Here stir this" Athena said giving Bobby the spoon. "Andy!" She called out walking after her

xxx

"I got it" Harry shouted running to the door.

"Who are you?" Harry asked eyeing Darren

Darren stuck out his hand for Harry to shake, "I'm Darren Smith, Andy's boyfriend"

Harry shook his hand warily. He looked Darren up and down. "You seem fine. You better be nice or else" he huffed before walking off.

Darren blinked. What was that?

Harry disappeared around the corner and Darren saw Bobby. "Hello sir. I brought wine, I hope red is okay?"

xxx

"Max this is my friend Darren" Andrew said softly

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Who told you that?" Andrew asked with a raised eyebrow

"Buck. He said we're having dinner with your boyfriend to see if we like him or if we should kick him to the curb" she said

Andrew didn't know what diety was stopping her from killing Buck, but he had better been glad it did.

"Yes he is my boyfriend" Andrew said

Max nodded. She looked up at Darren, "he kinda has the same eyes like me" she whispered

"Yeah he does"

"He has a lot of hair on his face" Max said furrowing her brows. She reached out and tugged Darren's hand. "Why do you have so much hair on your face?"

Andrew facepalmed. "You don't have to answer that" but Darren had already beat her to it

"It's my beard and I kinda likes how it makes my face look". He squatted a bit to her level "now I don't know if this is your favorite, but I know it's your mom's" he took out a pack of skittles

"Skittles!" Max shouted grabbing it. "Thank you" she said wrapping her arms around him. 

She ran off to show Bobby and Andrew ran after her. "Max you're not eating that for dinner!"

Darren almost wanted to wipe the sweat off his brow, but he caught Buck and Athena's judging eyes. "Andy said she liked snacks. I thought that would help smooth over the introduction" he said sheepishly

xxx

"Your parents couldn't make it Darren?" Bobby asked

Darren pushed some broccoli across his plate. "They had a work thing. They send their regards though" he picked up the salt bottle and everyone on the table froze. Harry let out a small gasp

"Put that down" Andrew whispered harshly

Darren looked at Athena's glare. He let out a breathy chuckle before dropping it. He reached for his glass instead.

"Smart man" Bobby whispered

"Darren I have not seen you since your first date with Andy." Athena said swiriling the wine in her glass slowly

"Umm" Darren looked at Andrew

"That was my fault Thena" Andrew said quickly, "I was never here again when we had another date"

"Alright" Athena knew that, Andrew had always dropped Max off whenever she had another date. She just wanted to see Darren sweat a little.

"So Darren" Buck started "how long have you been dating Andy?"

"A little over three months" he said smiling at Andrew

"How come you've never formally introduced yourself to me?" Buck asked scooping up some mashed potatoes

"I wasn't aware that I had to. Is there a relationship between you two?" he said looking between Buck and Andrew

"Yeah. We're her brothers" Harry said with a smile. Andrew smiled back at him.

"And this is the first time you're meeting Max. Why is that?" Buck continued

"Evan I swear to God" Andrew hissed leaning across the table

Max sat on Bobby's lap oblivious to the conversation going on about her. "Remember to twirl the fork" Bobby coached her as she tried to eat her spaghetti 

"I was waiting for Andrew to feel comfortable enough to introduce me to her daughter"

Athena and Buck both hummed. "You two be nice" Bobby said

"How are we not nice?" Buck asked

"You guys sound like grandma B" Harry laughed

Darren looked up, he was honestly suprised Bobby had his side. "Darren why don't we go for some more ice" he offered

"We could do it" Buck jumped in "right Darren?"

Andrew was about to protest, but Darren squeezed her hand. "It's okay" he got up following Buck.

"I don't need to tell you that Andrew and Max are very special to me" Buck said as they got more ice

"I know"

"You seem like a nice guy. But I swear if you put anything less than a smile on their faces, I won't be responsible for what I do to you"

"I get it man. They're important to me to. I may have just met Max, but I can tell she's a special kid. I want to be apart of their lives"

Buck nodded, satisfied with his answer.

Darren breathed a slight sigh of relief. Buck may be younger and smaller than him, but he knew between him, Bobby, Athena and even Harry, he didn't stand a chance if he messed this up. He glanced at Andrew leaning across the table to clean Max's chin, and God he didn't want to mess it up.

_"How are you Darren?" Bobby asked clapping a hand on his shoulder, purposefully squeezing it tightly_

_"I-I'm good sir" he answered fighting back a wince_

_"So this is the first time you're meeting Max huh?"_

_"Yes sir. Andrew told me Sunday dinner is when everyone gets together so it would be easier"_

_Bobby hummed. "I don't have to tell you how important this is"_

_"I know sir. Andrew hasn't said it, but I know if I can't win over Max there is probably no hope for us"_

_"Good" Bobby nodded. "Just fair warning, if you mess this up, if you hurt them, I want you to remember captain Stevens and I are really good friends"_

_Darren gulped slightly looking over at Bobby. "I would try my best sir. I really do love your daughter"_

_Bobby nodded. "Hey" Andrew greeted as she came into kitchen, "what are you two talking about?"_

_"Darren was just about to help me set the table. Right Darren?" Bobby said glancing at him_

_"Yeah. Bobby was just about to show me where the forks are" Darren answered_

"I'm sorry about dinner" Andrew whispered

"It's fine. Your family's just a little different. I like it"

"They are a bunch of nutcases no need to sugarcoat it"

Darren laughed. "I gotta ask though, why do you all have different last names?"

"None of us are actually related by blood, except Harry and Athena. And I'm a foster kid. It's all just a confusing crockpot"

"So Harry and Buck being your brothers?"

"Harry is a sweet kid. Buck is a sometimes loveable idiot"

Darren laughed. "That helps it make some more sense"

"I think Max likes you" Andrew said looking at the picture Darren had in his hand. "She doesn't draw pictures for everyone"

Darren smiled looking down at the drawing of the sunset in his hand. "Think I might blow it and frame it"

"You don't have to do that"

"I want to." He looked at Andrew. "This has nothing to do with you and me. I'm keeping it so when she gets famous I can say I have an early, original Maxine Harris" he looked down at the corner of the paper where Max had wrote her name

The porch light flickered on and off and Andrew knew it was Buck. "I'm coming!" She shouted. She turned back to Darren. "I'll talk to you later?"

"We always do" he said leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "I better go before somebody comes out here with a shotgun. Bye Andy" he said before running off when the door opened.

"You were saying good bye for 5 minutes?" Buck asked watching Andrew

"Athena!" Andrew shouted closing the door.

"What?!"

"Talk to Buck! He's being annoying"

"I'm not annoying" Buck walked back down the stairs. "Just making sure you remembered to come inside"

Andrew rolled her eyes. "You are so annoying"

"Am not"

"Hey!" Athena called out not looking up from her phone. "Both of you sit and be quiet"

"This is all your fault" Andrew grumbled

xxx

"Did they bust your balls?" Jessica asked with a laugh

"No one busted anything"

"Did you turn into a sweating, stammering mess?"

"No" Darren put his phone down on the counter where he could still see Jessica's face. "I was really calm and charming"

"Good. What did you tell her about your parents?" Jessica asked seriously

"That they had a work thing"

"Dare, you gotta tell her the truth"

"I did. Technically." Darren sighed "You know I don't like talking about it"

Jessica rolled her eyes. "I still think you should. I'm not telling you to give her the whole Smith family history, just let her know that you're -"

"No" Darren said. "You know I don't like being apart of that"

Jessica raised her hands in surrender. "Fine" She could tell this might not end well but it wasn't her business


	69. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wants to know Darren's secret. I have left some hints about it before and will continue to leave some more until I reveal it. Until then feel free to guess 😋

"So do you like Valentine's day now?" Athena asked when they were in the locker room.

Andrew turned to look at her confused.

"You have a Valentine now, so won't that make the day more enjoyable for you"

"It's still a dumb day" she grumbled closing her locker door.

"You and Darren had a fight?"

"No. Just really don't like this holi...day" she trailed off when she saw her desk.

It looked like it Cupid threw up on it. The red and pink was blinding. There were heart shaped balloons and, God, she hoped that wasn't chocolate in those boxes.

"I guess one of you likes this holiday" Athena said as she picked up the card resting on her keyboard. She quickly gave it to Andrew, "Oh this is cute and there's a gift card. You don't drink coffee, you don't need this" she mumbled putting it in her pocket. "Here you get this part"

Andrew pocketed it. "Why the hell?" She opened one of the boxes. "It's not chocolate. It's cake"

"Oohh, red velvet" Athena gushed taking one of them. "This is good"

"Didn't Bobby get you anything?" Andrew slapped Athena's hand away from the balloons

"Flowers and chocolates, we don't have plans for tonight. But this" she gestured to Andrew's desk. "This is the motherload. What did you get him?"

"Nothing. This wasn't a day I thought needed presents. Do I get him something?"

"Do you want to get him something?" Athena grabbed some more cake

"I don't know. I didn't think he liked this holiday"

"Well" Athena shrugged "either talk to him or go scrambling for a gift"

xxx

"911, what is your emergency?"

"There is this creepy naked guy in my aparment!" A woman screamed

"It's a mistake!" He shouted

"Ma'am I need you to calm down. Can you tell me your address?"

"I need the police to arrest this creep!"

xxx

Andrew smirked. "Should we ask?"

He pulled his quiver over his groin. "My girlfriend lives in this building. I- I went into the wrong apartment, the door was unlocked, I didn't break in. She didn't throw out my clothes"

Athena pounded on the door. "Ma'am, it's LAPD. Can you open the door? Cupid is getting a little" she looked over at him, "cold" she chuckled

The door cracked open. "Is he gone?"

"You didn't throw my clothes or phone out"

She moved to slam door when Andrew stopped her. "This is just a misunderstanding. Can you give" she looked at the shivering cupid.

"Brett" he answered

"Can you give Brett his clothes?"

"Why was he even here?"

"Apparently it's a misunderstanding of sorts. You live in the same building as his girlfriend"

Footsteps were heard down the hall. "Brett? Oh my God"

"Kassi" he breathed "thank God"

"Where were you? I said 4E, you're at 7E" she turned to the officers. "Is he in trouble?"

Andrew turned to the girl in her apartment. "I dunno. Is he in trouble?"

She threw his clothes and phone out. "Just get him away"

Athena picked up the clothes, giving it to Brett. "Next time call your girlfriend to verify the apartment"

"I will make sure of that" he looked down. "Can I go? My guy's being affected by the cold"

"Run along. Have fun with whatever you got planned"

xxx

"Somebody's here to you" Athena sang when she saw Darren come into the station.

Andrew looked up seeing Darren, "aww man". He spotted Andrew and smiled, jogging over.

"I'm going for coffee" Athena said walking in the next direction

Darren came up reaching out to hold Andrew's waist. "Hey" he greeted with a kiss

"Hello"

"Liked your valentine's suprise?" He asked with a big smile

"Did I like it? Wow. Did I like it?" She whispered

Darren stopped smiling. "What did you hate? I didn't do the flowers or chocolate cause I know you don't like them."

Andrew chewed her lip. She had two choices, squash his joy like a bug, or just lie straight to his face.

"Duncan, let's go" Athena said running over. "Bank robbery. Bonnie and Clyde have hostages"

"Can we talk later?" She said giving Darren a kiss on the cheek before running off.

xxx

Andrew pulled Athena down to duck behind the other officers and ran to the locker room when they finally came back.

"Why do you have me crouching down when he have been stooping behind the cruiser for so long?" Athena complained

"I'm sorry" Andrew looked around the locker room. "I just don't know what to do"

"About Darren's Valentine bomb?"

Andrew let her head rest on her locker door, "I just don't want to feel like I'm letting him down again"

"What do you mean again?"

"He told me that he loved me two weeks ago" She was waiting for a response from Athena, but there was silence. She turned her head.

"He let it slip to Bobby when he came home for dinner" Athena waved off. "What did you say to him?"

"That I care for him and need some time. And I'm scared that if I turn this down then he'll think I'm turning him down"

Athena leaned against her locker across from Andrew. "Do you love him?"

Andrew turned back to face her locker. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I don't" Andrew paused. "I don't know what it feels like. Is it like fireworks go off somewhere and the band starts up? I spent 12 years of my life in homes where people did not want me or bothered to show any love. No one described what it would feel like"

"But you had Renee" Athena pointed out

"That's different. The love for a parent is not the same as what were talking about" Andrew turned around to fully face Athena. "H-how did you know?"

Athena hummed. "The love that I have for Michael is not the same love I have for Bobby. With Michael it was more of a friendship that we both forced to be more, so he wouldn't have to tell anybody that he's gay and I could still biologically make my own kids. And we both knew and chose not to admit it for years until. But with Bobby it was different. Everything was completely different. For starters he is amazing in bed" she saw Andrew roll her eyes. 

"But the exact moment I knew was when Bobby wanted to go public with our relationship and I didn't. We fought, I said some things I shouldn't have and then he asked me to leave his apartment. I went home and it physically hurt me to think about what would happen if I woke the next day and he was gone"

"So what did you do?"

"I went to the firehouse the next day and kissed him in front of his team and you know the rest"

Andrew looked down

Athena was about to say something when Reyas walked in. "Hey Carol, you have a minute?"

"Yeah, what's up" she asked coming between the both of them.

"When did you know you love your husband?" She asked nodding slightly in Andrew's direction

"Oh the hot firefighter is yours. If I wasn't married I would totally" Carol caught both Andrew and Athena's glare. "Right. Back to the topic at hand. Three months into our relationship, I was just two weeks into the force and I got sick. Just a quick word of advice any flu that you pick up from here is the plague. But anyway, he called for our usual nightly calls and I told him I wasn't feeling well then hang up. About an hour later I could hear him arguing with my super outside my door. I get up to figure out what's happening and the door opens and he's standing there with, a heating pad, soup, Vicks, saltines, ginger ale, a blanket and a humidifier. I still don't know how he got all those things up the steps. But that's when I knew and 12 years and 3 kids later I still know"

Andrew sighed. "It still won't make me feel better about telling him I don't like all the stuff he left on my desk"

"That?" Carol asked. "Sexy firefighter already cleaned it up"

"What?"

"Just before I came in here, he was giving away the balloons to the kids still in daycare."

"Go out and talk to him Annie" Athena urged

"Now?"

"Yes now Andrew"

xxx

"You cleaned up" Andrew said softly when she got back to her desk

"I could see you weren't feeling it."

"I'm sorry" Andrew said with an apologetic smile

"Don't be. You shouldn't hide your feelings just for my sake. It's okay if you didn't like it. I just wish I knew that before I had to bribe the officer out front to let me back here at 6 in the morning to set this up."

"I'm sorry. The cake was nice though, Athena used the coffee gift card."

"You don't have to apologize babe" Darren laughed. "Tell me what you would like for valentine's day? I wanna do it right from now on"

Andrew traced her fingers on the table. "I didn't mind the cake, but the heart shaped conffetti and balloons, and those streamer thingys, is where I draw the line."

"So that's a no for dinner reservations?"

"Today? God no! I just spent the better part of an hour crouched behind a cruiser. But for the future I'll let you know"

Darren nodded. "How do you think Bobby and Athena would feel about going out to dinner?"

"I think they'll love it. We may have to watch Harry" 

"That's fine. I like Harry. He's a good kid." He turned to look at Andrew. "Would you mind if we end Valentine's like this?"

"I honestly wouldn't"

"I got you a coffee subscription" she said shyly. "I know it doesn't compare to what you had planned but this day is not my forte."

"Hey" Darren said cocking his head. "I love it because it came from you. I will drink coffee every day until I die"

xxx

"Sir" Darren said when the door opened. "I brought dinner and some of my games. Andrew told me Harry has a Switch"

"Come in Darren. There's no need for the sir, you can really just call me Bobby"

"Oh okay. I don't know if Andrew told you, but you guys can use our reservation if you want. It's at 8"

"She told me. I'm still trying to figure out how you got a private table at Mastro's Penthouse"

"Just pulled a few strings. I can let it be delivered if you guys don't want to get all dressed up" Darren put the pizza on the kitchen counter. "You guys could even go to a hotel room maybe, I can get you one if you like"

"Did you already have a hotel room already planned?" Bobby asked

Darren stood up straight. "No! N-no no sir, captain Nash, sir. I wouldn't do that. I'm not that kinda guy, sir"

Bobby smirked. He liked this power that he had. He couldn't even get his team to snap into shape that fast

Athena came into the kitchen. "Bobby leave the boy alone. He is giving us his reservation after all"

Darren gave a small smile, grateful for the interruption. "You guys just have to go and say I sent you. I already called the owner"

"See he already called the owner, much more than you did" Athena turned on her heels going back to their bedroom

"You said you wanted a quiet night in" Bobby said following her

Andrew came into the kitchen. "Harry's been waiting on you for forever"

"Took me awhile to find my more age appropiate games"

Andrew smiled and nodded. "Harry! Darren's here!"

"I'm almost ready!" He shouted back

xxx

"Now listen you two" Andrew said at the door. "There will be no more 'ghosts'."

Bobby blushed.

"I'm serious guys. Harry's getting older I don't think I can pass it off as ghosts anymore"

"Alright, we promise" Athena said rolling her eyes.

"Pinky promise" Andrew said holding out her pinky. "I'm serious"

Bobby sighed as they all locked pinkies. Andrew grinned. "Now you kids have fun"

"Don't watch another scary movie" Athena said

"I know. Now bye"

xxx

Andrew looked at Darren on the floor. He was sitting between next to Max as they both played Mario karts. Harry was sitting next to them, cheering Max on through mouthfuls of popcorn

He was clearly the more romantic, gift giving one out of the both of them. Yet he gave it all up to sit on Athena and Bobby's living room floor, in sweats, to play video games with her foster daughter and Harry. She was sure he had some elaborate dinner plan. Andrew let out a small laugh. God, she loved him.

Andrew stood up straighter. She loves him. Guess Athena and Carol were right, she would just know.

Darren groaned falling back. "I win!" Max shouted jumping up. "I win! I win!"

Everybody but Max could see Darren let her win. "Pizza for the winner" Harry said moving toward the box

"Harry, get plates" Andrew said

Harry sighed putting down the pizza box and going to the kitchen. Max ran after him. "Can you get me some juice?" Max asked

Darren scooted to rest his back on Andrew's shins "Thanks for letting her win"

Darren put his head on her lap and looked up. "She beat me fair and square"

Andrew looked at Darren with a smile

"What?" He asked with a smile, rubbing his beard. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I love you" she whispered

Darren smiled wider. "I love you too" he reached up a hand and Andrew leaned down and kissed him

"Gross" Harry muttered coming back to the living room. "It's just like mom and Bobby"

Andrew laughed. "Get over here with the plates"

"Can we watch another scary movie?" Harry asked

"Let's watch a more family friendly movie. No more ghosts." Andrew said picking up the remote


	70. Your Parents

"You know I never would have guessed that Bobby and Athena were your foster parents? I mean there's even some resemblance" he said with a chuckle, one night when they were on Andrew's couch talking

Andrew looked at Darren. "My what?"

"They're not? I just assumed, I mean Max calls Bobby grandpa"

"That was just something that happened. Athena and Bobby aren't" Andrew looked down, "my parents" she whispered.

"I didn't mean to make you upset. I just thought. I guess that's why they say don't assume"

"It's fine. I'm not upset"

"Are you sure? You seem kinda out of it"

Andrew shook her head. "I just thought of something"

"Can I ask who were your foster parents?"

"I had at least 10 different ones. But my last foster mother, Renee, she's the reason I'm in LA"

"Remind me to thank here for bringing you here" Darren smiled

Andrew gave a small smile. "She passed away almost three years ago. She had a stage 3 inoperable brain tumor. We moved here for the treatment"

Darren put a hand on her knee. "I'm so sorry Andy. I just keep putting my foot in my mouth"

"It's okay" Andrew said. She looked around. "It's getting late"

"Yeah. I should be going"

Andrew reached out and grabbed his arm. "You can stay the night. If you want to" she added quickly

xxx

"Are you sure you're okay with me just sleeping here?" Darren asked

"I didn't want you to drive back to your place this late"

Darren laughed. "Its only 10 but I appreciate the sentiment. You could have just said you wanted to see me strip"

Andrew smirked.

Darren started making noises as he rolled his hips. "Drink it all in baby"

Andrew laughed before tossing a pillow at him. "Idiot"

Darren was slightly nervous, he never slept with a woman without _sleeping_ with them. But he was willing to go through with it for Andrew's sake. She had looked hopeful when she suggested it, he couldn't say no.

He was grateful he chose to wear sweats tonight, that could basically count as pjs

xxx

Andrew stared at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. _Bobby and Athena are your parents_ Darren's words kept swirling in her mind over and over

She heard Darren snoring next to her. She was never going to sleep until she addressed this. 

xxx

Athena turned away from Bobby pulling the covers up over her shoulders. Her eyes fluttered opened when she felt like someone was looking at her.

"Ah!" She screamed causing Bobby to jump awake. "What?!"

"Andrew! What the hell?!" Athena shouted

Andrew continued to stand in the doorway. 

"You okay kid?" Bobby asked rubbing his eyes

Andrew shuffled over to bed wiggling her way to lie down between the two. Bobby and Athena exchanged a look over her head.

"You guys are my parents" she whispered

"What?"

"You guys are my parents" she repeated louder. "We always had a unique relationship that was too close to be just friends and I never thought nothing of it. And I probably would have never, but Darren was the hundredth person who naturally assumed you guys were my parents. And when he said it, it just seemed right. You two have taken care of me more times than I can count, even when you didm't have to. I've basically lived in your house. Max thinks of you guys as grandparents" She turned to look at the two of them as tears started to gather in her eyes. "I'm probably the only person in the world that had two sets of parents to love them. I had Renee and now I have you guys."

Andrew sat up slightly. "I love you guys so much"

Bobby wrapped her into a one arm hug. "We love you too kiddo"

Athena smiled softly at the two of them. "You know you're special to us"

"I know" Andrew whispered. "Thank you"

"Good" Bobby said releasing her.

"Now Andy" Athena started. "You know we love you and care for you. But did you have to have this revelation at," Athena glanced at the time, "2 am."

"Sorry" she shrugged. "I couldn't sleep"

Bobby laughed. "And aren't you too old to be climbing into your parents bed?"

Andrew laughed. "Alright I get it" she said scooting off the bed, "I'm going back home now"

"Tell Max hi for us" Bobby said

"Wait where is Max? Andrew don't tell me you dragged that poor child out of bed"

"No she's still sleeping. Darren's at the apartment" she said as she walked to the door. "He slept over"

"He what?" Bobby said. Athena laughed, she could see he was going into protective dad mode. "Andrew don't run away we need to discuss this" he said getting out of the bed following her

Athena rolled her eyes, laying back down and pulling the covers up. Those two were not going to send her crazy this early in the morning, especially when she had a shift at 9.

Bobby came back to the bedroom after a few minutes. "Can you believe that Darren spent the night?" He asked getting back into bed

"I believe" Athena said closing her eyes, "come on let's go back to sleep" she said rolling over to wrap her arm around him

"How can you go back to sleep? She has a boy over"

Athena sat up, "alright first of all, they are not teenagers, they're both responsible adults. Secondly, what they do is none of our business"

"Yeah, but do you remember what we did the first time I spent the night at your place?"

Athena blushed slightly. She remembered perfectly. She glanced at the time, she needed sleep.

"Bobby" Athena started, "what is Andrew?"

"What do you mean, what is Andrew? She's a woman"

"Exactly. She's a woman capable of making her own decisions and doing whatever she feels comfortable. Stop being an anxious father" she glanced at the time again "and stop keeping me awake" she huffed lying back down.

Bobby glared at Athena. "I am not being an anxious father. I'm concerned. Why did she never let you run that background check?"

Athena tried going back to sleep, but she could still hear Bobby fussing. She groaned. She was never going back to sleep. "Bobby, there's nothing to be concerned about. I highly doubt they're going to do anything with a kid in the next room and even if they do, she is smart, she would be safe." She could see Bobby was still not budging. "If it would make you feel any better, I'll talk to Andy tomorrow"

"Alright" he said closing his eyes and Athena wanted to hit him with a pillow. How dare he keep her up and he just effortlessly falls back asleep.

xxx

"You look exhausted" Andrew said watching Athena zombie-walk over to her desk.

Athena made a noise.

"Sorry for waking you guys up" Andrew said with a slight shrug

"I wish it was you. Bobby kept me up" she groaned

"Oh. Well good for you Thena" Andrew smirked. "Get it girl"

"If only" Athena huffed falling onto her chair. "Kept me up complaining about you having a boy over"

Andrew laughed sitting on the edge of Athena's desk. "You're joking"

Athena glared at her. "Does this look like the face of someone that's joking." She rolled her eyes. "He goes on and on about what could happen for about 20 minutes and then he just goes to sleep. Meanwhile I'm up until"

"I'm sorry. You can assure him that nothing happened"

"I honestly couldn't care less what you did. You could have swung from a trapeze and met in the middle if you wanted to" Athena said

"I'm serious Thena. Nothing has happened"

Athena looked over at Andrew. "Wait, have you ever...y'know?"

"I told you I never had a boyfriend before. I never said I was a nun"

xxx

"The hell?" Andrew said said seeing the car infront of them swerve. She turned on the siren. "Why is somebody drunk at 10 am?" She grumbled

Athena was first to the driver's side after they pulled him over. As the window rolled down she recognized the driver. "Aww hell"

"Sergeant Grant" Aaron smirked. "You're still looking fine as ever"

Athena huffed rolling her eyes. "Sir can you step out of the car?"

Aaron did as he was told, stumbling slightly. Andrew rolled her eyes, she was getting whiffs of alcohol. "I'll get the breathalyzer" she said walking off

Aaron turned to watch her. "LAPD just keeps getting these fine women"

Athena snapped her fingers in his face. "Stop leering"

He grabbed Athena's arm. "You're still looking as fine as the day you left"

Athena rolled her eyes. "Why are you this drunk at 10 am?"

"Lost my job" he slurred

He reached out to grab Athena's waist. "You touch her again and I'll shoot you in the foot"

Both their heads turned to Andrew. She thrusted the machine toward his mouth. "Now, blow"

Andrew glanced over at Athena. 'Okay?' she mouthed. Athena gave her a thumbs up. The machine beeped. 0.12. "Wonderful." Andrew said sarcastically "A DUI, let's go" she said pulling him toward the cruiser

"I'll call the towing service" Athena said

xxx

"So you know I need to ask. Where do you know Mr Touchy-feely from? He seemed awfully friendly"

"Something that happened a long time ago"

"That's all I'm getting?" Andrew asked 

"Yes. That is all you need to know"

"Now I know it's good. I'm gonna wake him up and ask." Andrew unbuckled her seatbelt, leaning towards the back seat"

"Sit down."

Andrew sat down looking expectantly at Athena. "I had a fling after Michael and I divorced. That was him" she said gesturing towards the backseat. "That's it. The end"

"You were embarrassed to tell me that? I feel like there's more to it"

Athena rolled her eyes. "Remember that time I called you to get the keys for the handcuffs?"

"I would rather forget, but yeah."

"Wasn't the first time"

Andrew blinked. "Noo" she gasped looking between the backseat and Athena. "You and Mr Touchy-feely?"

Athena sighed. "Yes I did. It was one time"

"You really enjoy some kinky stuff. I mean handcuffs in bed, is" Andrew grinned.

"Would you shut up. I thought you don't like being scarred"

"I don't. But this is some information worth discussing"

"I would buy you a donut to shut you up" Athena offered

"Make it half a dozen and you won't hear a peep outta me"

xxx

"You mind keeping Max tonight?" Andrew asked pushing her phone back in her pocket

"Sure. Everything okay?"

Andrew looked away slightly from Athena. "Wanted some time with Darren. Some alone, alone time" she whispered

Athena smirked. "I see. You want us to bring her back tomorrow or Sunday?" 

"Tomorrow Athena" Andrew said with an eyeroll

"Are you sure? Cause there might be alot of built-up tension and you-"

Andrew pushed her fingers in her ears. "La la la"

Athena laughed before pulling out her hands. "Just be safe okay. I know you're a responsible adult, but you never know. If you had let me do the background check you would have"

"No background check. I'll get Max and drop her at your place in an hour"

Athena nodded. "I would have brownies waiting"

xxx

Darren rolled off Andrew before laying down next to her, both of them panting heavily. 

It took Andrew a few minutes to catch her breath. "That was...amazing"

"I know" 

Darren look at Andrew as she reached for her phone. "Who are you calling?"

"Thena. I need her to keep Max till Sunday afternoon"


	71. I Like Your Family

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" Andrew asked Darren

Darren looked up as he thought. "Umm I wanna go to Disneyland"

Andrew raised an eyebrow. "You want to spend your 34th birthday at Disneyland?"

"Yeah" Darren smiled. "It is the happiest place on Earth. We can take Max and go early on Saturday"

"If that's what you want"

"We can even tell Bobby and Athena and make a day out of it" he grinned

"I'm not discouraging you, but, you should know if we tell them then Harry's going to tell Chris, who's going to tell Eddie, then he'll tell Buck. Buck will tell Maddie. She would talk to Chimney who would tell Hen and then you pretty much have invited the entire 118 fam"

Darren nodded. "Good. I'll tell Jess. She's been dying to offically meet you"

Andrew blinked in suprise. "I like your family Andy. They're like a potluck. Everybody brings something different and it just all comes together so nicely. So much different from mine"

Speaking of. "Are your parents going to come as well? Maybe a sibling?" She knew nothing of Darren's family other than they were busy the night they had dinner.

"I'm an only child. And I doubt my parents would be able to come"

"On their only child's birthday?" 

Darren let out a breathy chuckle. "It's complicated, but let's not get into that." He looked up at the rock climbing wall. "I'm so going to beat you" he said before racing towards the wall

xxx

Darren sighed answering his phone. "Hello"

"Hello Darren. Happy 34th birthday"

"You don't have to do this every year Brenda"

"But I want to, somebody should wish you happy birthday. Your parents are unavailable right now" 

Darren rolled his eyes. "Can they sing a different song"

"So what plans do you have today? Do you want me to schedule for lunch? Maybe dinner?"

"I'm actually heading to Disneyland with my girlfriend and her family, so sadly I won't be able to make it" he heard a knock on the door. "Look I gotta go, she's here to pick me up" 

"Alright. Well have a good birthday Darren"

"I will" Darren hung up and shook his hands before opening the door.

"Hey, we thought you got lost in there" Andrew said

"I made you a picture" Max said giving him a paper. "It's you and your firetruck"

"This is amazing. I love it Maxie. Let me go stick it on my fridge"

"I know it's amazing, mama bought the expensive crayons"

"The expensive ones huh?"

"Yep." She said popping the p. "They costed like $100"

Andrew shook her head. "Not that much Max"

"Either way, I'm going to stick it on my fridge until I get a frame for it"

"Can I help you buy the frame?" Max asked

"Well who else was going to help me?"

Max grinned. "Hey! Look it's my picture" she pointed to the wall. Andrew turned and sure enough the drawing of the sunset Max had given Darren was now blown up to at least a six foot frame

Andrew turned to Darren with raised eyebrows. "You actually got it framed"

"Yeah. I know good art when I see it." He grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys. "We have to pick up Jess by the way"

xxx

"There she is" Darren pointed out

"You guys took your sweet time. What were you guys doing? Exploring concha?" she grumbled getting into the backseat. Darren blushed and looked down, he was pretty sure Andrew had no clue what Jessica was saying. "Oh hi, small child" Jessica said slowly looking at Max.

"My name's Max"

Jessica stretched out her hand to shake. "Nice to meet you Max. I'm Jess"

"Jess, this is Andy. Andy this is my annoying little sister, Jess"

"Not annoying, idiota." She tapped Darren in the back of the head as she leaned between the seats. "But it's nice to meet you Andy"

Andrew laughed. "It's nice to meet you too Jess"

"So what are we going to do at Disneyland?"

"What regular people do at Disneyland Jess. Have fun, go on some rides, see the fireworks"

"You're kidding? We're not just getting tipsy and go on rides like the last times?"

Andrew raised an eyebrow as she glanced in Darren's direction. She would need to ask about the last time

"Good thing I only brought one flask"

"What's in your flask?" Max asked

"Tequila. It's a special grown up juice"

xxx

"Are we the ones late this time?" Andrew asked as she saw everyone gathered in the parking lot

"No, still waiting on Michael and the kids"

"I wanna go see Mickey" Max said pulling on Andrew's hand

"In a minute jellybean"

"Guys, this is my friend Jess" Darren said

"Paramedic from the 117" Chimney said

"Guilty as charged" Jess said with a small bow

"I can never forget when you yelled at that racist guy in spanish when he didn't want your help"

Jess shrugged. "He deserved it"

A car parked next to them and Harry bounced out followed by May. "We're here" Michael said as he came out the car. "May forgot her phone and apparently it was absolutely necessary" he mumbled with an eyeroll

"It was" May huffed

"Quick intros. This is Athena's ex-husband Michael and their daughter May. This is my boyfriend Darren"

"Nice to meet you" Darren said shaking their hands

May let out a noise. "He touched my hand" she whispered

"Come on let's go" Buck said, running ahead

"He's more excited than the kids" Bobby laughed as he took Athena's hand

May pulled Andrew back, "you never said he was this hot" she gushed. "I mean look at those eyes. And the arms"

Andrew giggled. "I know right"

"Think he has a brother?" 

Andrew shook her head

"Not even a younger cousin?"

"Not that he's told me"

May cursed. "It's always the hot ones"

xxx

"I can't see" Max said standing on her toes as Buck and Andrew argued over where to go first. "I wanna see"

"Now why would we go all the way over there Buck? We could on all these rides first"

"Andy, Matterhorn Bobsleds is the best ride. We gotta go there first"

"I wanna see" Max pouted

Darren grabbed another map. "Come on Maxie" he said leading her to a bench. He let her stand on it before kneeling down in front of her. "Hop on"

Max grinned before climbing onto Darren's shoulders. He stood up before handing her the map. "Hey!" He shouted stopping Andrew's and Buck's argument

"It's my birthday, so I should decide where we go and I'm giving that power to Max"

Max smiled as she opened the map

"Where to Maxie?" Darren asked holding on to Max's ankles

Max hummed as she looked at the map. Andrew wasn't too sure if she could actually read all the words or was just looking at the pictures. "I wanna go to Splash Mountain. My friend went there"

"Splash Mountain it is" he said walking ahead of everybody

xxx

"Line's this way" Hen said when she saw Darren heading a different way

"I know. We have a fastpass"

"We have fastpasses?" Andrew asked. "When did we get that?"

"A friend of mine got them for me last night. That's why I asked who was coming" Darren answered

"What's a fastpass?" Max asked looking down at Darren

"No lines!" Harry cheered running ahead

Andrew touched Darren's shoulder. "Fastpasses for all of is kinda expensive"

"It's my birthday gift. Now come on, we have a lot more rides to go on"

Darren walked ahead but still stayed close to Eddie who was holding Chris, so he and Max could talk

Andrew shrugged. It was his birthday

xxx

"I gotta take a picture of you guys" Jessica took out her camera. "Brought my polaroid"

She climbed on a bench. "The both of you are so damn tall" she motioned for Andrew to get near Darren. "C'mon get closer chula. He is your main squeeze" she grinned when Darren finally Andrew close, still holding Max's ankles. "Perfect"

She shook out the picture as she handed it to Darren. "Even a little tipsy I take amazing pictures" Darren and Andrew were looking at each other, one of Darren's arms wrapped around her waist. Max was the only one looking and smiling at the camera. "I like it" he said before handing it to Andrew

"Hey where did you get your camera?" May asked "I've been trying to get dad to buy me one for the longest time"

"I dunno. Dare got it for me" she shrugged. "I can ask him about it if you want"

"It's okay, you don't have to"

Jessica looked May over. "You're like 21 right?" She said shaking the flask a bit

Andrew handed the picture back to Darren. "I really want to know about your last times here"

Darren chuckled. "It's my birthday tradition with Jess. We sneak in two flasks filled with tequila and just sip it throughout the day. We drink just enough to get a buzz, but too much that we're slurring and stumbling all over"

"So no day drinking today?"

Darren shrugged and Max laughed as she moved. "I figured it was more a family friendly type of day."

"I found a new place to go" Max called out

"Please be where I want to go" Buck pleaded with his fingers crossed

"Where are we going Max?"

"Matterhorn Bobsleds"

"Yes!" Buck cheered before running ahead

"Did Buck tell you to say that?" Maddie asked

"He told me not to say" Max grinned

xxx

"I'm telling you Hen, I would be content if I had this turkey leg forever" Chimney mumbled before taking another bite

"What about Maddie?'

"She could have one too"

Andrew and Athena laughed while looking at Chimney. 

"I went to the bathroom for one minute. Where did the rest of them go?" Michael asked seeing only Hen, Chimney, Athena and Andrew on a bench

"Gift shop"

"Again?" Michael said sitting next to Athena. 

"I got a Mickey!" Max shouted from Darren's back. She had to move from his shoulders so they could 'fit' in the gift shop.

"Did you guys finally get what you wanted?" Hen asked

"Yes" Buck grinned

"Where to next?" Bobby asked turning to Darren

"Mad Tea Party!" Max shouted

xxx

Andrew leaned back into Darren's chest as the fireworks continued. "Did you have a good birthday?" She asked as he wrapped his arm around her

Darren used his other arm to hike Max higher on his back. "The best" he whispered as Max's head flopped to side of his shoulder

Andrew turned and adjusted Max's head. "I really thought the fireworks would have woken her up"

"She has the best idea of life. Eat, play and then that's it for the night"

"She's never giving up that Mickey" Andrew noticed the tight hold Max had on it even in sleep

Athena touched Andrew's shoulder. "Harry's starting to fade and I'm not carrying a sleeping 12 year old out of here"

"Let's go" Darren said. "Jess is going to be feeling the effects of her day drinking soon"

xxx

Darren flopped on his bed as he looked at the picture of him, Andrew and Max.

He reached for his phone without checking the ID. "Hey did you get home safe?"

"Hello Darren"

"Mother" he breathed "How are you?"

"I was shocked to hear that you spent the day with you girlfriend. A girlfriend we have never met or heard of"

Darren rolled his eyes. He would have to remember to thank Brenda for blabbing. "Yes mother we went to Disneyland" he could hear his mother scoff

"Such a trivial place. Is this thing serious?"

Darren was never more grateful for the sound of another call. "Mother I have to go. I have another call coming in. I would speak to you at a later time"

Darren quickly hung up on his mother before she got a chance to complain.

"Hey" Andrew said when the call connected. "I have successfully got Max into bed without waking her up. She's still gripping Mickey pretty tight" Andrew stopped talking when she realized there was no response. "Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here"

"Was today too much?" Darren sounded out of it

"No. It was perfect. I loved every minute of it. I was just looking at the news" he lied quickly

"You look at the news?"

"Just the highlights at the end of the day"

Andrew scoffed. "I stopped a long time ago. I already deal with the crazy everyday at work. I'm not bringing it home"

"So did you have a good day?"

"It was amazing"

"Tell me your favorite part"

Darren smiled as he listened to Andrew ramble about their day


	72. Play Ball

"Athena! Andrew!" Rick said running to them. "You two are the only ones who haven't signed up yet"

"Signed up for?"

Athena groaned seeing the sign up sheet. "This again?"

"What is it"

"Triannual baseball competition against LAFD" Rick answered

"That's a thing?" Andrew asked

"Unfortunately" Athena said rolling her eyes

"Come on guys. It's just $20 to register" Rick pleaded

"$20?! To play in the hot LA sun? Are you people crazy?" Andrew asked

"It's for charity. We donate to a children's home. Regardless of who wins"

"Can't I just give you the money?" Andrew asked

"I already have too many people doing that. We need 9 players and at least 2 subs"

"Fine" Andrew sighed grabbing the pen. "But fair warning I don't play baseball"

xxx

Andrew walked Max over to where the firefighters were gathered. She had somehow combed Max's hair into two pigtails, a bag of snacks in her hands.

"Look it's grandpa Bobby!" She shouted before running off to him.

Bobby lifted her up as Andrew placed her bag next to Maddie. "She has enough snacks for 10 people here"

"I won't let her eat it all in one go" Maddie laughed

"Well rugrat, I'm hurt" Buck said clutching his chest, "you were suppose to be wearing red not blue" he said pointing to her LAPD shirt.

"Why not? Mama and aunty Thena are wearing blue"

"But they're on the losing team" Buck whispered and Max laughed.

Andrew smacked Buck with a glove. "Stop lying"

"He's not" Chimney said, chewing his gum. "LAPD has lost the last three times"

"It's not their fault that they're terrible" Darren said leaning over to kiss Andrew's cheek

Andrew rolled her eyes as she pulled away. "What if we win"

Bobby laughed. "If you win Andrew, I'll get you as much pizza as you want"

"You're on Nash"

"Can I get in on this pizza thing?" Jessica asked. "I don't want to bet, I just want a free pizza"

"Is that a flask?" Hen asked seeing the flash of metal in Jessica's hand.

"I can't go through this thing sober. You want in?"

"Of course"

"Hey Duncan! Grant! Stop fratenizing with the enemy!" Rick shouted throwing a ball against the fence

"Bye Bobby" Athena said leaning up to kiss him

"Bye baby" Darren said leaning down to kiss Andrew. "Uh uh. You don't get a kiss after calling us terrible" Andrew patted his cheek before walking away. "I want a Hawaiian Bobby, extra pineapple"

xxx

"Alright Duncan, you are our last person to bat and frankly our only hope" The only other person who could remotely play was Marks and Reyas. Williams had somehow came back with a nosebleed. Athena was grumbling about Chimney's unfair pitching skills. And the rest were just terrible

"Seriously?" Marks said, "she already made it clear that she can't play baseball"

Andrew leaned over slapping his shoulder. "I have never said I can't. I said I don't. And you can suck ass" she said grabbing a bat and leaving the dugout.

Chimney adjusted his hat on the pitcher's mound. "This is going to be too easy" 

Andrew rolled her eyes gripping the bat. 

Chimney threw the first ball and Andrew missed it

"Strike one!"

"Come on Andy"

Andrew closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She opened it just as Chimney got ready to throw again. Just like when she was younger, everything seemed to go in slow motion as the ball got nearer 

There was a crack as the bat came in contact with the ball. Andrew dropped the bat and began jogging around the bases, she knew there was no way they were ever going to catch it.

She did an exaggerated bow at home base as the crowd cheered.

"Duncan!" Rick said shaking her shoulder. "You can play! Oh thank God, we might actually win this year." He turned to the umpire "she could bat again right?"

"Look, at these things ya'll barely follow the rules. Whoever racks up the most points at the end of the next 45 minutes, wins bragging rights"

xxx

"Cap we're being creamed" Buck said watching as LAPD rotated between their best players. The number one person being Andrew. They were already down 5 points

"The girl can play" Hen slurred slighty

"And she's hot too" Jessica mumbled as she took another sip from her flask

"Diaz!" Captain Stevens shouted. "You're up to bat"

When Eddie passed near him, he grabbed him. "Do not lose this for us Diaz"

"Try my best sir"

"Go daddy!" Chris cheered from the stands.

Eddie gulped slightly when he saw Andrew walk up to the pitcher's mound. She grinned at him.

Andrew straightened her cap before winding up her arm.

"Strike one!"

Eddie shook his arms out, trying to relax his shoulders before getting ready to bat again.

"Strike two!"

"Hit the ball Eddie!" Buck shouted. "It's the round white thing coming at you!"

"You think I don't know that!"

"Strike three! You're out"

Andrew turned smirking at the LAFD team. "Who's next?" She asked tossing up the ball

xxx

"So for the first time in 12 years by some miracle, the donation to the LA's Children Home would be from the LAPD"

"Yes! We won!" Rick shouted

Andrew squealed slightly as she was lifted up. The guys below her were chanting her name. Andrew smiled at the firefighters' faces. 

The small victory parade carried on for a few minutes before they put Andrew back on her feet. 

"What's wrong Buck? Mad you got beaten by a girl?"

"I thought you can't play"

"No. I said I don't play. Can't implies that I do not have the skills to do it. Don't means I have the skills and just don't wanna do it." She shrugged. She looked at Bobby, "and you owe me a pizza"

Maddie let Max out from the stands. She jumped into Andrew's arms. "You won"

"Yeah and grandpa Bobby is going to buy us pizza"

"Really?" Max asked, her eyes wide looking at Bobby. "What kind?"

"Every kind" Andrew grinned. "See you at your place Nash"

xxx

"This is the most I've spent on pizza in my entire life" Bobby said dropping the boxes on the island.

"No one told you to make a deal, with Andrew of all people, that includes food"

"I thought you guys were gonna lose" Bobby argued

"And that's why you had to buy all that pizza" Athena glared at him. "Pizza!" She called out

Max somehow was the first one to meet the counter. "I want pizza"

Buck opened one of the boxes before Andrew slapped his hand away. "Before we go any further. A whole pie belongs to me" she said picking up a box. "Hawaiian?" She asked Bobby

"With extra pineapple" he sighed

"Good. You guys may carry on"

Bobby clapped his hands. "Alright everybody, grab a -" he turned Max was already eating a slice. "When did you get that?"

"Just now"

xxx

"So I need to know" Darren said, "where did you learn to play?"

Hen, who was nearby, heard the question. "Yeah. How can you play so good?"

Andrew looked around as everyone seemed to gather closer. She sighed. "I had a rough childhood and a hard time opening up and making friends. So mama thought if I tried sports it might help. She signed me up for baseball, tennis, and, swimming. My highschool teacher put me on the basketball team because I was 5'8" when I was 15. My therapist suggested roller derby and kick-boxing to let out my aggression"

"Wait a minute, so you're trying to say, that you can play and are good at, at least 5 different sports?" Chimney said

"And three other languages" she said sheepishly

"Jesus Christ Andrew"

"I've known you for three years Duncan. Why have you never said anything?" Athena said

Andrew shrugged. "No one likes a show-off. And I never had a real reason to speak in French, German or Italian. And the only sport I still actively do is kick-boxing"

"Yeah and you beat Buck" Harry laughed

Buck clamped a hand on his mouth. "You were to never speak of that"

Maddie laughed. "Is there video? I would love to see my brother's ass handed to him"

Harry took out his phone. "I got the whole thing"

They all crowded around Harry to watch the video.

Andrew laughed as Buck sulked in a corner. "I'm sorry"

"No you're not"

She shrugged. "I'm really not. But I did repeatedly say I could beat you"

"You never said you were professionally trained"

There was a collective wince as they watched Andrew kick Buck to the side of his head and he stumbled to the ropes at the edge of the ring.

"Baby you could have eased up on him" Darren said.

"I wanted to but Buck said don't hold back. Everyone in the gym told him it was a bad idea, but Mr Macho over there said he could beat me with his eyes closed. At least he agreed to the helmet"

"I didn't think she could fight" Buck said. "I thought she was just bluffing, till she whacked me in the head"

"So how come you went easy on me?" Darren asked

"Cause I love you"

"Don't you love me too?" Buck said throwing up his hands

"No. I tolerate you"

Maddie laughed before holding her brother. "Don't worry Ev, I love you"

"Thanks Mads. Nice to know you can still count on some people" he said glaring at Andrew

Bobby laughed. "We love you too kid"

Athena watched as Darren pulled Andrew closer and whispered in her ear. "We're keeping Max tonight" she told Bobby

"What's happening?"

"Just letting you know we're keeping Max tonight"

xxx

"What has gotten into you?" Andrew giggled as Darren kissed her neck in the elevator

"I just found out my girlfriend can speak three different languages. Two of which are considered some of the sexiest languages"

Andrew tilted her head giving Darren more access. "Sexy by whose standards?"

"Me" he whispered as the elevator door opened

Andrew laughed as they ran through the short hall to her apartment. 

"Tell me something" Darren said as he pressed her against the door

"Which language?"

"Anyone that you choose"

Andrew tiptoed to whisper some French in his ear.

He took the keys from Andrew to unlock the door. "What does that mean?"

"I think you already know" she teased before walking inside the apartment

Andrew laughed as Darren kicked the door closed behind them


	73. The Unlucky Ones

"Alright Max you're going to spend the night with grandpa Bobby"

"But I wanna come with you"

"Remember we talked about this, mama has to work tonight"

"It's raining" Max whispered jumping slightly at the thunder that could be heard in the distance. Andrew sighed, she didn't want to work the night shift in a storm either but somehow she and Athena got the short straw.

"I know it's raining. I know the thunder is scary" Andrew pulled Trunk out of the bag at Max's feet. "Just squeeze Trunk real tight whenever you get too scared"

Max wrapped her arms around the elephant. "And then you'll come tuck me in?" Her wide, hazel eyes seemed to bore into Andrew's

"I'll be here when you wake up jelly bean, I promise" she motioned Bobby over. "I love you Maxie" she said softly

"Love you too"

Bobby picked up the bag and took one of Max's hand. "You get to draw pictures with Buck and Bobby. You even get to hang out with May again"

Max nodded, the fear still present in her eyes at the next sound of thunder

Athena kissed May and Harry's head. "Be good. Help with Max. And do not stay up till 1 again Harry"

Buck cleared his throat tapping his forehead. "What about me Thena?"

Athena laughed. "Bend down Buck" she kissed his forehead. "Be good. Help with Max. And make sure Harry goes to bed at a decent hour"

Andrew sighed when there was another strike of lightning and Max jumped. Andrew squeezed her hand. "I'll be back before you know it jellybean"

xxx

"I really hate this. Why are we always the unlucky ones?" Andrew complained. "There is no need for us to be out here in the middle of a storm"

Athena glanced over at Andrew. Her shoulders were tense, her jaw set. Andrew was usually upset to work the night shift, but it seemed like there was more. "You wanna talk?" Athena asked

"She's afraid of the thunder" Andrew threw up her hands. "She's barely afraid of anything and the one thing that's scaring her to her core, I just had to leave her alone. I know she's in good hands with Bobby and Buck. But-"

"You wanted to be the one to reassure her" Athena finished.

Andrew sighed. "It's starting to get worse" she said looking at the heavy rainfall.

"I wonder if we could get Elaine to let us ride the desk. I hate it as much as you do, but I don't want to be out in this weather"

Just as Athena reached for her phone, dispatch came through the radio. "727-A-15 we have reports of a B&E at 17 Elmer's Lane"

"Copy that dispatch" Athena answered

"Who the hell has time to be breaking into people's homes in this weather?"

xxx

There was another round of lightning and thunder and Max gripped Trunk tightly, burying her face into him. 

"Hey Maxie" May said coming to sit next to her.

"It's raining" she whispered

"I know. But you know what's good about rainy days?"

"What?"

"We get to watch movies and eat lots of junk and wrap up in a blanket"

"And we can color?" Max asked

"We can always color" May said pulling a blanket around her and Max

"Found your colors and some paper" Bobby said putting the things in front of Max.

"May said we can watch movies and eat junk food" Max whispered

"Well I don't know about junk food, but we do have tacos. We can watch a movie, which one do ypu want to see?"

"I wanna watch Scooby doo"

"Scooby doo it is" Bobby said picking up the remote

"Where are Buck and Harry?" May asked as Max became invested in her movie

"Playing some ridiculous game in his room."

xxx

"I never understand some people" Andrew said as Athena pulled up to the address. "Why is the entire front wall made of glass?"

"Some architects are... creative" Athena said grabbing her jacket from the backseat and putting it on

"You say creative, I say idiotic" Andrew grumbled. "Do we really have to run in the rain? The house doesn't even look like anybody broke in"

"We still have to check it out Andy"

They got out the car rushing over to the front door. "You know you have a jacket" Athena said as she watched Andrew shake her hair to try and get rid of the water.

"It was just a few feet"

"Door's open" Athena said taking out her gun.

The foyer had a bowl like shape. "Stupid" Andrew whispered. Athena motioned for Andrew to check on the other side of the house. 

At the next flash of lightning, Andrew shook her head moving closer to Athena. "I'm staying next to you. It's creepy" she whispered

xxx

"May" Max whined. "It's getter louder" huddled into the corner of the couch, Trunk clutched tightly in her grasp.

"I know" she said bringing a blanket higher up on the both of them.

"I want to go home" she whispered. "I want mama"

"Soon rugrat" Buck said sitting on the couch. "You're just going to spend the night here, and then when you wake up your mama would be here"

"You promise?"

"Pinky promise"

xxx

"Place is clear" Athena said after they had checked out the house. It took them twice as long because Andrew didn't want to leave Athena's side

"This seems really spooky" Andrew said moving closer to Athena still. "No one was here. Is it a full moon tonight?"

"Don't tell me you believe in that nonsense too?"

"Yes. Because this place is creepy"

Athena chuckled, "we were just checking it out"

"Doesn't make it any less creepy Thena. The thunder and that damn tree keeps bending and scraping against that stupid glass wall."

"Yeah we need to get out of here. Maybe we could head back to the station and do some desk work"

Andrew tensed up when she heard the tree. The groaning was followed by a cracking sound. She turned just in time to see the tree falling toward the glass wall.

"Athena!"

xxx

"You tired rugrat?" Buck asked watching Max clutch Trunk to her chest and rub her eyes. He reached to pick her up 

"No" Max whined pulling away from Buck

"Everything okay Max?"

"I wanna go home"

"Not yet kiddo. Your mom's still on her shift" Bobby said trying to calm Max

"I want to go home!" She shouted pushing away all the papers

Another flash of lightning caused Max to jump

"I want to go home! I want to go home! I want to go home!" Max screamed

xxx

As the tree crashed into the wall Andrew threw herself onto Athena, sending the both of them flying onto the ground. Andrew landing diagonally on Athena's back.

Athena had little time to put her arms up to cradle her head before she hit the ground. Andrew wasn't fast enough and her head hit the floor with a thud as shards of glass rained down on them


	74. Is Anybody There?

Athena groaned as she woke up. She didn't even know why she passed out. There was a cold, burning sensation on her cheek. She raised a trembling hand to her face and almost yelped in suprise when something cut her fingertips.

She moved her hand slowly up to her face and felt the piece of glass in her cheek. It didn't seem that big so she pulled it out. 

As Athena became more conscious and aware of her surroundings, she realized that rain was still pouring, wetting her face and legs, there was water pooling around her, soaking the front of her uniform and there was a weight pressed across her back and a hand on her head.

When Athena tried to move she heard a low moan. She moved to touch the hand on her head. Andrew!

xxx

May picked up the still screaming Max. "I wanna go home!" she wailed

"I know" she said softly walking to her bedroom. They could still hear her cries even after May closed her bedroom door.

"What just happened? Max is usually calm with us" Buck said

"I know. Maybe we should call Andy. Maybe she's just having a moment? Or trouble dealing with something at school?" Bobby took out his phone. "I'll just call Andy" he said leaving the room

Buck and Harry cleaned up the papers that had been thrown about after Max's outburst. 

Buck turned when he heard Bobby come back. "What did Andy say?"

"Went straight to voicemail. And I called twice"

"That's weird" Buck mumbled. "She always answers when Max is away from her"

xxx

_"Mama"_

Andrew moaned slightly

_"Mama! Wake up!"_

Andrew moaned again

"Andrew!" Athena shouted over the thunder. "Wake up!"

Andrew blearily opened her eyes. "Ma-Max?"

"No. It's Athena. Can you move? You're squeezing me"

Andrew made a noise between a grunt and a moan, before moving her arms to try to push herself up. She had moved about an inch when she let out a whimper flopping back onto Athena. "I can't"

Athena let out a strangled moan as it felt like Andrew was crushing her ribs "What's wrong?"

"My back" she groaned. "Something's wrong with my back. It hurts to move"

xxx

"I'll call Athena" Bobby said

"What's happening?" Harry asked

"Nothing. Go to your sister. Help her with Max, make sure everything's alright"

Bobby's tone left no room for discussion, so Harry ran off to find May.

"I'm going to call Maddie. Maybe they responded to a call" Buck offered.

He waited a few seconds before the call connected.

"Hey Evan. What's up?"

"You're at work right?"

"Yeah. Everything okay?"

"Have you heard from Athena and Andrew tonight? Max had a bit of a meltdown and we were trying to call Andy, but she hasn't answered"

"And with the weather you guys are concerned" Maddie finished."I haven't heard from them tonight, but I could ask around to see if anyone else has"

Buck heard Josh's muffled voice. "Maddie? What's happening over there?"

"Josh said they answered to a B&E about an hour ago and they haven't gotten back to him. I would listen out if anyone takes a call from them"

"Alright thanks" Buck said before hanging up. "Any luck?" Bobby asked

"Maddie says they haven't heard from them in over an hour"

"Athena didn't answer" Bobby said chewing his lip. "It could be the weather"

"But I got through to Maddie" Buck pointed out

"Maybe they're in a bad area" Bobby was grasping at straws now

"Maybe" Buck said as he tried to call Andrew again

xxx

Athena felt Andrew's body start to go limp again. "Andy! Stay awake" she ordered, her ribs were being crushed. Athena used her arms to try to pull herself from under Andrew. A flash of lightning showed Athena a flashlight that had been knocked out of one of their hands.

Athena fumbled in the dark for it. She had to hit it against her hand a few times to get it working. She shined the light over to Andrew. There was blood around her head. She wasn't sure how much because it was currently mixing with the rain, swirling slightly around Andrew. 

"Th... Thena" Andrew moaned

"I'm here" she said crouching besides Andrew. "Which part of your back hurts?"

"Everywhere"

Athena turned to Andrew's back. The light from the flashlight reflected against shards of glass embedded in Andrew's back. There was a deep diagonal gash between her shoulders, probably caused by a piece of the window pane. Most, if not all, of the blood surrounding Andrew seemed to be coming from there. The glass had basically ripped the back of her uniform to shreds

"Why are you quiet?" Andrew asked turning to face Athena, hissing in pain as she did so

"You got cut from pieces of glass"

"Bad?"

"It's not good" Athena sighed

Andrew moaned. "We're always in the shitty situations"

Athena saw Andrew's eyelids drooping again. "Stay awake Andy. Does anywhere else hurt?"

"My head"

Athena felt the slight bump on the side of Andrew's head. "You're gonna be okay. Everything's going to be okay"

Athena looked around trying to assess the situation. The constant rain, through the hole in the wall caused by the tree, was starting to form what could only be defined as a small pond. Athena seriously wanted to smack the architect for this house. 

Athena turned when she heard a zap and cursed. A power line had been pulled in with the tree. The end dangerously close to the water. 

"Alright Andy, we gotta move"

xxx

"Max finally fell asleep and Harry's said he's staying in his room." May looked at the two men looking eagerly at their phones.

"Everything okay?" She asked

"Your mom.and Andrew aren't answering" Bobby said

"Maybe they're out on a call" May suggested

"No one has heard from them for a while" Buck said before dialing Andrew's number again.

"Have you asked Maddie?"

"We did"

Another rumble of thunder caused all of them to jump. "I'm going to go stay with Max, incase she wakes up. She's terrified of the thunder. Tell me when you hear from them. I'm sure they're just busy"

"Maybe May's right. They could just be busy and we're blowing this out of proportion"

Bobby sighed. "We could leave them a couple texts, so whenever they're free they can call us back"

xxx

Athena stood in front of Andrew before grabbing her below her arms. Athena partially lifted Andrew's upper body off the ground and she moaned in pain.

"Put...me down"

"I'm sorry. I can't do that. I came in with you alive and I'm leaving with you alive"

Andrew let out a scream as Athena dragged her to the stairs.

"I'm sorry" Athena repeated. "But I'm not about to let you get electrocuted"

"Just...leave me" Andrew panted, her head drooping forward

"Andy?" Athena said shaking her body a little. She got no respone. "Dammit Andy" she tightened her grip when she felt Andrew slipping

Athena looked around. She needed someplace to get away from this water. Another flash of lightning showed her the stairs. At least they were wooden.

Athena groaned trying to move Andrew towards the stairs. Andrew's deadweight was no joke.

The back of Athena's legs hit the bottom step. Now was the test of Athena's strength. Andrew was too tall for Athena to just climb two stairs she had to at least get to the first platform 

She heaved Andrew's body up as she slowly started climbing the stairs

Athena's wet feet slipped, and she fell back hitting her head on the step. She fumbled for Andrew's body when she felt her slipping again. 

Athena climbed a few more stairs before stopping on the platform. She flopped down leaning against the wall. She pulled Andrew's upper body next to her.

Athena grabbed Andrew's wrist to check her pulse. Andrew's hand felt cold and clamy. Athena took off her jacket, draping it over Andrew's back. There were both soaking wet and cold, she needed to keep Andrew as warm as possible

She rubbed the back of her head, it was throbbing. She looked down to make sure Andrew was still breathing. She shook her head slightly. Andrew had done it again. She put herself in harms way to protect Athena. 

She reached for her radio, they needed to get out of here. "Dispatch, this is 727-A-15"

Athena groaned when she was met with silence. "Dispatch. This is 727-A-15"

She was answered with static

"Is anybody there?" She tried again. But there was more silence. She grabbed Andrew's radio to try but she was met with more static. Athena let her head lean against the wall.

They needed help. Andrew needed medical attention. Athena closed her eyes. Her head was hurting too much to think


	75. A Miracle Worker

"Let's go!" Captain Stevens ordered his team when they arrived at the scene. "Dispatch said that officers were last seen on this location about three hours ago. So be on the lookout"

Darren watched as Mike took out the saw to cut down braches from the tree. DWP had already shut the power off.

Darren walked through the still open front door. There was at least ankle deep water in the foyer. He looked around with his flashlight. The water had a red tint to it

He looked near the steps and saw two figures huddled together on the first platform. He was not ashamed to say he knew that ass anywhere.

"I need a med evac!" He shouted outside.

He waded through the water to the stairs before rushing up. Both women were soaking wet, Andrew's hair was stuck to her face. "Athena?" He said shaking her shoulder slightly. When he got no response he turned back to Andrew.

Athena's jacket was covering back. He lifted it up slowly before hissing at the sight of his girlfriend's back.

Darren heard water splashing and turned to see Jessica and Jason rushing in with a backboard 

Jessica glanced at the two women. "We only brought for one"

"Take her" he said pointing to Andrew. "Be careful, her back is injured"

"What about Athena?"

"I got her" Darren said crouching down lifting Athena into his arms. "Hurry up! They could be suffering from hypothermia"

He carried her out to the ambulance. "Get me a blanket!" Darren put Athena gently into the back of the ambulance before wrapping the blanket around her. She moved slightly opening her eyes

"We'll get you to a hospital" he said pulling the blanket tighter around her.

"W-wh-where's A-andrew?" She asked shivering 

"Jess has her" Athena nodded slowly closing her eyes again.

He had to call Bobby

xxx

May entered the guest room to see Max sitting up in bed, holding Trunk to her chest.

"Hey Maxie"

"Where's mama?"

"She's not here right now"

"But...but she promised to wake me up"

May sighed. "I know. How about we make some waffles" she offered

"With lots of syrup?" Max asked hopefully

"Definitely with lots of syrup"

xxx

Andrew's eyes didn't need to be open to know she was in the hospital. Her head was pounding and her back felt sore. She was laying on her stomach, her face turned to the left side, so she could breathe. She opened her eyes when she heard a noise. She almost moved but the pain in her back stopped her.

Darren rushed to her side. "You're awake" he whispered before pressing the call button

"Athena?" She mumbled

"She's okay. She's in a room down the hall for 24 hour observation."

"How long have we been here?" 

"Almost 12 hours."

Before Andrew could ask another question the doctor came into the room. "Sergeant Duncan, we meet again"

"C-can I roll over?"

"We pulled almost 20 shards of glass from your back. And you had to have 10 stitches on the wound between your shoulder. Turning you over will put you in tremendous pain, a simple pain killer won't relieve that"

"You can't give her anything stronger?" Darren asked

"She doesn't take drugs" Athena said from the doorway

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Athena waved them off. "I have a bump on my head and a small cut on my cheek. I didn't have open heart surgery"

Athena moved closer to Andrew's side. "Why would you want to turn?"

"Dunno" she mumbled

"Sorry Andrew" the doctor said closing her chart. "That would just put too much pressure on your stitches and an unnecessary amount of pain. Let's wait a bit before turning"

Bobby came into the room. "Athena, back in bed" he ordered

"I just wanted to see if Andy was awake"

"Thena. Bed. Now" he came more into the room to grab Athena. "Good to see you awake kid. I'll be back after you rest" he whispered to Andrew

"Athena let's go"

Darren laughed at Athena's grumbling down the hall. "I have to go to Athena's room next. Wish me luck" the doctor said crossing his fingers before leaving.

Darren had to tilt his head slightly to look Andrew in the eyes. "You don't take drugs?"

Andrew sighed. She would have to tell him eventually. "My umm birth parents, were addicts long before I was born. It screwed with my genetics, I'm more likely to become addicted than the average person. So I've never taken drugs or alcohol."

"Didn't you get stabbed with that rebar?" Andrew nodded. "And no drugs?" She nodded again. "One time I got hit with the ladder. I took everything they threw at me"

Andrew wanted to laugh, but it hurt her back too much, so she settled for a smile.

"Have you ever tested the limits of what you could handle?"

"Never have, never will. Too risky. Frank already showed me that I'm filling that part of my mind with going undercover."

"I respect that" Darren said "just get some rest baby"

xxx

"Alright Andrew, this is not going to be easy" the doctor said touching her shoulder. Another 12 hours had passed and Andrew begged to roll over for everyone of them

"I know. Let's just get it over with" she said clenching her jaw

He motioned to Darren. "Grab her hips. We're going to do this on three."

Andrew knew they were never going to get past two, 'counting to three' was always a ruse.

Andrew moaned trying not to cry when she was finally placed on her back. Athena came forward and held her hand. "You're okay" she soothed rubbing her hand

Andrew let out a shaky breath. "I'm okay" she whispered

Darren finally came to Andrew's other side. He hated seeing her in so much pain. He brushed her hair back, her eyes showed she was in more pain than she was showing.

"Where's Max?"

"Bobby's bringing her. He should be here any minute" Athena said. "You want some water?"

"No" she forced out. "I want my kid"

"Let me go call Bobby" Athena said leaving the room.

Darren gripped her hand. "You are so strong" he whispered. He stroked her hair. "I love you so much"

"I love you too"

"You want some painkillers, no narcotics. I could go ask"

"I'm okay" she squeezed Darren's hand. "Stop panicking. I'm fine. I've been through worse"

Darren was still at a lost. "What can I do to help?"

"Distract me" she whispered

Distraction. He could do that. Darren leaned down before kissing her.

Andrew smiled on his lips a few seconds later. "Best distraction I've ever had" she mumbled

Darren pulled back and smirked. "I could do it even better"

"Child in the room" Bobby said as he walked in with Max

"Mama" Max took off to the bed

"Remember we have to be gentle kiddo"

Max climbed on Andrew gently as Bobby instructed. "You're okay" she said placing a hand on Andrew's cheek

"I'm okay Max" Andrew said with a strained smile.

"You never came to wake me up yesterday morning. May woke me up"

"I'm sorry. Mama got hurt, but I fought to make it back to you"

Max cuddled to Andrew's chest. "It's okay. May made waffles"

"Good" Andrew ran her hand through Max's hair.

"Discharge papers" the nurse said coming in, waving a clipboard. "I need to go over incision checking routines with whoever she's going home with" she looked between Bobby, Athena and Darren

"She's going home with me" Athena and Darren said at the same time. They both whipped their heads towards each other. "No. She's going to stay with me" they chorused again

"Can you give us a few minutes" Bobby took the papers from the nurse, shaking his head. This was not going to end well.

"Listen Darren, you've never had to help someone recover without drugs"

"Well _Athena_ , I think I know how to help my own girlfriend"

Bobby winced, sucking in a breath. Darren was going to regret that.

"And where exactly are she and Max going to sleep in your little shoebox apartment?" Athena said raising an eyebrow

"The bed. Same as your place. I'll take the couch. At least I have some skills as a paramedic, so I can take care of her injuries."

"And you're trying to say we can't" she said motioning to Bobby. "Need I remind you, who took care of her after that rebar incident"

Bobby glanced down at Andrew waiting for her answer. He did a double take. Both she and Max were fast asleep.

"You realize the person you're fighting over is asleep right?" Bobby asked. They both looked down at Andrew. "How about we let her decide where she wants to go"

xxx

"I can't understand why you chose to stay in your apartment" Athena said as she checked the scar on Andrew's back

"Because the two of you are crazy" she grumbled

"Not crazy. We care about you"

"You say caring I say insane"

"I will excuse your tone because you're in pain" Athena said sitting back down. "Do you want something to eat?"

Andrew sighed. "Darren's going to be here soon with lunch"

"That boy"

"Shut up, you love him. Just upset somebody stood up to you" Andrew sniffled

"Did you get a cold too?"

"I got something"

"Then I'm staying" Athena said

"Thena" Andrew whined.

"You get boiling hot and semi-conscious. The only other person who lives here is barely 7"

"I'm fine Thena"

They turned when they heard the door being opened. "I went to deli and got some sandwiches" Darren said as he closed the door.

"Hey Thena" he greeted as he put the bag down on the counter

"Lemme see your incision" he said turning Andrew gently. He touched her back. "Baby you're burning up"

"Not you too" Andrew said with an eyeroll grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapping it around her shoulders

"Let's go" Darren said. He walked to Max's room. "Hey Maxie Max, can you grab some clothes and put it in an overnight bag?"

"Where are we going?"

"To stay with Aunty Thena" he said before going into Andrew's room

He pulled a couple clothes from Andrew's drawers and shoved it in a duffel bag. "Alright Max, let's go"

"Ha ha" Athena laughed pointing at Andrew before sneezing

Darren came out to Athena smirking at Andrew. He put a hand to Athena's forehead. "You too let's go"

"I'm fine" Athena argued

Darren ignored her complaints "We'll go back to your place in my truck"

"I drove here" Athena pointed out. "I'm driving back home myself"

"No you're not. We can come for your car another day. Let's go" he said ushering them out the door. "We can stop for soup on the way"

xxx

Athena slipped into the kitchen as Darren put a pot on the stove.

"Nope. Have a seat" Darren said

"This is my house" Athena protested

"Athena" Darren said raising his voice slightly. "Rest. I can warm some soup without your help"

"Ha ha" Andrew said with a slightly nasally voice as Athena came back into the living room

"Shut up" Athena grumbled pulling away the blanket

"No" Andrew whined. "I'm cold"

"Elaine called. Half the station is out sick" Athena said as she curled up on a armchair

"Carol was right. Anything from that station is the plague" Andrew grumbled as she pulled another blanket from the back of the couch.

"Mama? Can I watch tv?" Max asked

"Yeah, go ahead" Andrew coughed. "Just stay over there jellybean"

"Okay" she said picking up the remote

Andrew closed her eyes. "Why is your house so cold?"

"It's not cold" Athena whispered back

"Alright, soup is warmed" Darren came with two bowls after a few minutes. Andrew was already asleep, Athena wasn't far behind.

"They're sleeping" Max whispered

"I see that." He put the bowls down. "Do you want some soup?"

xxx

Darren put his finger to his lips as Harry and Bobby came around the corner.

"What's going on?" Bobby whispered

He indicated to Andrew cuddled on his chest and Athena curled up in an arm chair, both asleep. "Those two are sick." He pointed to a sleeping Max in the other chair. "She just wore herself out"

"You got Athena to admit she's sick?"

"I got Athena to sit while I warmed some soup. I came back and she was already half asleep"

"Bobby can I do my homework in my room?" Harry whispered. Bobby nodded as Harry ran off.

"You really are a miracle worker" Bobby whispered

"I wanna stay the night" Darren said. "If that's okay with you" he said quickly looking up at Bobby

"No problem. Just one rule, there will be no intimate acts happening under this roof"

"She's sick. I just want to take care of her"

"Good. Fair warning she gets boiling hot, you might want to get your ice packs ready" he bent down to pick up Athena. "You can take her to the guest room"

Darren tightened his arms around Andrew as she tried to burrow her head in his chest. "Yeah. In a minute" he whispered


	76. Aunty Drew

"Back already?" Athena asked seeing Andrew walk into the locker room

"You're back" she pointed out

"I don't have ten stitches between my shoulders"

Andrew shrugged. "I'm fine"

"You so much as wince" Athena started

"And you'll send me home" Andrew finished. "I know the drill." Andrew made a noise as she bent to tie her shoes. "That shouldn't count" she said quickly

Athena hummed as she closed her locker door. "Don't think I'll hesitate to send you home"

Andrew laughed. "I know Thena. I know"

xxx

Athena furrowed her brow as she drove to the scene dispatch had directed them to. She picked up her radio. "Dispatch are you sure that we're needed at this location?"

There were at least a dozen other cruisers. 

"Yes, 727-A-15. You're captain asked that we dispatched you here"

"This is where Alex and Andy live" Andrew mumbled

Elaine motioned them out of the cruiser. 

"Let's see what this is about" Athena said getting out to meet Elaine

"Do you know a girl named Andrea Bradford?" Elaime asked

Andrew heart clenched. "What happened? Is Andy okay?"

Elaine put a hand on her shoulder. "Her mother Alex was shot in the head"

"No!" Andrew cried lunging forward

"Relax, she's still alive."

"She's alive?" Athena said

"Shocked all of us. But the scene is not pretty. Her daughter refuses to come out of the closet. She only wants to speak to aunty Drew. After she explained I'm guessing that's you"

xxx

Andrew bit her lip at the scene. Alex's blood was splattered across the wall and part of the couch.

"It's a miracle she's alive" the CSU tech said. "Half her blood volume has to be soaked into the-" he stopped abruptly at Athena's glare

"Sergeant Duncan" officer Williams said coming over. "She's in here"

Andrew followed him to the linen closet. She crouched down. "Andy?"

"Aunty Drew? Is that you?"

"It's me baby. Can you open the door and come out?"

"I heard it" she whispered. "A guy came in and mom told me to hide but I heard everything. What if he finds me?"

Andrew locked eyes with Athena. "He can't find you. But I need you to come out. There's a lot of people out here with a lot of loud and bright things, but they're all just here to try to help you and your mom okay. But I'm here, I'll keep you safe"

Andrew sighed when the door opened. Andrea crawled out and clung to Andrew.

"Aunty Drew. I'm so scared"

"I know. I'm here" she turned to Athena. "How do we get her out?"

Elaine appeared with a jacket. "CSU loaned me one"

"Andy I'm covering your head"

Andrea nodded as Andrew covered her face. Andrew pulled Andrea to her body. "Just walk with me"

xxx

"You can take it off now" Andrew said letting Andrea go outside

Athena watched as she slowly removed the jacket.

Andrea blinked slowly taking in the scene. She covered her ears when a cruiser came on scene with its sirens on.

Andrew wrapped her arms around Andrea. "I'm here" she soothed

"You smell different now" she whispered

Andrew laughed. "Nice to know you remembered what I smelt like." Andrew paused. "You remembered what I smelt like."

"Please don't make me" she said squeezing Andrew

"You know I have to. I'll make sure I ask the questions"

Andrew opened the door and ushered Andrea inside. "I'll drive" Athena said opening the driver's side.

"Who are you?" Andrea asked when they left the scene

"That's my partner Athena"

"You have a partner? I thought you got to ride alone"

"I did. But this station was a bit different"

"A lot really changed"

"Yeah, now I have a foster daughter." Andrew said glancing toward the backseat

"Really? Whats her name?"

"Max"

Andrea laughed. "Only you could get a daughter with a boy name"

"Got a boyfriend too" Andrew smirked

"Ooh lemme see"

Andrew found a picture of her and Darren before handing Andrea the phone

"Oh he's cute"

"No boys till you're 25"

Andrea rolled her eyes before handing back the phone. "You sound like mom" she sighed. "What's going to happen to mom?"

"I'll try my best to make sure everything's okay Drea"

xxx

Andrew started the tape recorder. "State your name for the record"

"Andrea Bradford" she whispered

"Just walk me through what happened"

"I had just come back from the bathroom and we were going to comtinue watching our movie. Then the door knob started moving and you could hear somebody on the other side. Mom told me to hide and I took her phone and ran"

"Then what happened?"

"I tried to cover my ears then I heard him say, 'your husband screwed me over'. Then there was a loud bam and then nothing. I shouted for mom and when there was no answer I called the police"

Athena reached forward to rub Andrea's hand but Andrew stopped her.

"That's good Andy" Andrew whispered. "I'll give it to the detectives and then we can go from there."

"I called your aunt" Athena said. "She's waiting for you outside"

Andrea got up from the chair. "You're going to tell me everything right?"

Andrew nodded. "As soon as I know it, I'm calling you" she said opening the door

Andrea hugged Andrew one last time. "You almost kinda smell like your partner"

Andrew laughed. "Thank you Andy." She left her go. "Keep safe okay?"

"What was with all the whispering? And all the explaining?" Athena asked when Andrea left with her aunt

"She has sensory processing disorder." Andrew explained "Here was already loud as is, I didn't want to be too loud."

"She's autistic?" Athena asked

"Nope. Just has SPD."

xxx

Andrew was suprised when she saw Andrea with her aunt, Amy a few days later. "What's happening?"

"A detective called" Amy started. "He said they have a suspect and need Andrea to pick him out from a lineup"

Andrew put away her phone. "A detective? I asked to be kept in the loop. How come no one ever told me about that?"

"The loop changed" a gruff voice said behind them. "Detective Don O'Malley, head of homicide"

"Homicide?" Andrew gawked. "No one's dead" she had just visited Alex yesterday

"We investigate deaths and those that may or may not end in a death"

Andrew nodded. "Do you mind if-"

"I already know about your relationship with the victim. I assume sergeant Grant is coming too?" He looked at Andrew as she tried to piece together. "We are a nosy bunch in homicide and people talk"

"Let me just go get Athena"

"Meet us upstairs. I'll get you up to speed" Don said before ushering Andrea and Amy to the elevator

xxx

"Just take a breath and choose the one you remember" Andrew whispered to Andrea

"No coaching sergeant"

"No one is coaching counsellor" Athena snapped. "Are you ready?" She asked Andrea.

They waited for Andrea to nod. 

"Let's get this show on the road" Don said

They all listened to the six men say the line. 

"Do any of them sound familiar?" Don asked

"I think 2 maybe 3. It's probably 3" Andrea said

Andrew, Athena and Don knew that number 3, Carl McKenzie a realestate broker at Lee and Steven's, was their prime suspect. Some witnesses had spot him at the scene

The lawyer smiled. "Nice doing business with you guys" she said as she walked out the door

"Did I do good?" Andrea asked. "Is he going to jail?"

Don sighed. 

"What's wrong?" Andrew asked

"She wasn't 100% sure. His lawyer's going to have that thrown out before we even walk out of here" 

"So what now?" Athena said

"Now we search for more evidence"

"So he shot my mom and he could just walk away?"

xxx

"Where is she?" Amy said coming over to Andrew's desk, 2 days later

"Where is who?"

"Andrea. She left over an hour ago and said she was coming here. She's not answering my calls or my texts"

Andrew took a deep breath. She knew not to assume the worse after Max went 'missing'. "Did you call the hospital? Maybe she went to visit Alex."

Amy let out a shaky breath. "My husband's gun is missing" she whispered.

"His what?!" Andrew shouted jumping up from the chair

"We thought she came here for target practice to blow off some steam"

"We don't do that here. Next time lead with that part. Follow me, I think I know where she is"

Andrew was leading Amy through the halls when she ran into Athena.

"They are asking for all available units. There's a hostage situation"

"At Lee & Steven's building" Andrew finished for her. "I think it's Andy"

xxx

"Does the gun have a safety?"

"No. And he always keeps it loaded" Amy said

"So all she had to do was pull the trigger" Athena concluded

Andrew parked near where the tatical team was set up. "Let's go" she said with a nod of her head

Athena knew the officer at the barricade and they ducked below the yellow tape

Andrew made her way to whoever was incharge "You have to let me in"

"With all due respect sergeant, you are not trained to handle a hostage situation"

"And with all due respect, you don't know what's going on in there. The suspect is a 12 year old girl, 5'4", strawberry blonde hair. She is only holding one man at gun point. She's not answering the phone or any attempt to make contact"

"How do you know that?"

"It's our goddaughter" Athena answered. "Let us in right now"

"You two wear a vest"

"In your dreams" Andrew said before walking towards the building

xxx

Andrew and Athena ran in the direction people were still running away from. "You have a way to calm her down?" Athena asked

"Probably going to wing it"

"We need a better plan" Athena said

They both jumped when they heard a gunshot. Athena's first instinct was to take out her gun. 

"No" Andrew all but shouted. "Let me talk first"

They entered the office and found Andrea holding a gun to Carl's torso. He was trying to put pressure on a gunshot wound in his arm

"Andy, honey. It's aunty Drew. You wanna tell me what's going on here"

"He's going to get away" Andrea tightened her grip on the gun. "I can't let him get away"

"Andy, baby, I know you don't want him to get away. But this, this isn't it. Remember when I went through those criminal charges with you a long time ago?"

"Yeah." Andrea turned slightly to Andrew. "You can charge people dozens of different ways"

"Right. And if you do this, this is premeditated. You can be charged with first degree murder. You can be tried in court"

Athena glared at Andrew. That was not the direction this conversation was supposed to go. "Andrea, honey. Just give me the gun"

"What about him? What about Carl?"

"I got him" Andrew said firmly. "Just give me the gun and let Athena take you to your aunt okay." 

Andrew stepped in front of Andrea. "Just give aunty Drew the gun."

Athena breathed a sigh of relief when Andrea handed over the gun. "Come on" she said softly taking her hand

"Get that little psycho away from me" Carl shouted as Athena led Andrea out

Andrew hauled him to his feet. "You and I have some business to discuss" she whispered in his ear

xxx

"Why is he in cuffs?" Elaine asked when she saw Andrew walking Carl through the station

"Because he's a suspect"

"Duncan, he's bleeding"

"Flesh wound" Andrew muttered. She opened the door to an interrogation room. "I'm leaving him here until his lawyer gets here"

"Uncuff him" Elaine called out as Andrew closed the door behind them

Andrew locked the door, knowing Elaine couldn't see her do it. She took the cuffs off Carl's hands and let him sit in the chair

"Now, we're going to play a little game I like to call 'Shoot You In The Head" Andrew said slowly

"I want a doctor"

Andrew ignored him. "The rules are simple, you don't tell me the truth and I shoot you in the head. Keep in mind we have an eye witness so try to stay as truthful as possible."

"I don't even know the lady that you think I shot"

"Wrong answer" Andrew said getting up. "Try again"

"What is she doing?" Rick asked seeing Andrew drag a chair below the security camera mounted on the wall. He pounded on the glass. "Duncan!"

"I did not do anything" Carl insisted. 

"Wrong again" Andrew opened the blinds letting in light and blinding Rick and Elaine behind the glass. 

"What is happening?" 

Athena towards the two of them standing there. "What's going on?" She squinted to see in the interrogation room. "Who opened the blinds?"

She could hear Andrew talking. "You let Andrew go in there alone?!"

Elaine tried the door. It was locked. "Duncan! You open this door right now"

"They're calling you" Carl smirked. He knew Andrew could never shoot him. The backlash from that would destroy her career

Andrew took out her gun. "Tell the truth Carl"

"I did not shoot that lady"

Andrew pushed the gun into his temple. "Try again"

"Fine! I know her." Carl said with a shaky voice. He didn't think she had the guts to go through with it. "But I didn't do anything"

Andrew took off the safety. "Wrong again. Last chance"

"I didn't shoot anybody"

Andrew pulled the trigger. "Wait!"

Andrew chuckled. "Silly me. I forgot to put in the bullets" she loaded her gun. "Let's try this again"

"No! I'll tell you everything. Anything. Just put the gun down"

Andrew smiled and holstered her gun. "Nice doing business with you. I'll go get you a lawyer and a doctor. And you better tell detectives the whole truth or me and my gun will be back"

Carl nodded as Andrew opened the door.

Rick dragged her out. "What the hell?"

Andrew shrugged. "I think Carl is just about ready to tell the truth. He wants his a doctor though. And his lawyer" she said before walking away

xxx

Andrew felt Alex's fingers curl around hers. "Alex" she said standing up. "Don't try to speak"

She pressed the call button. Alex's eyes were wild as she tracked Andrew's movements. She tried to murmur around the breathing tube.

"Andy's fine. She's fine." Andrew knew what she was trying to say. She would be wondering the same thing about Max. "I got the son of a bitch that did this. I got him" she whispered before a doctor came into the room

"Ma'am we need you to leave the room so we could work"

Andrew let go of Alex's hand. "I'll have Amy bring Andy"

xxx

Andrew walked into Elaine's office. "I think I know why I'm here" Andrew said softly

"Good"

"How long?"

"You cannot be here until this goes to trial. The ADA's trying to carry this to court as quickly as possible. Until then you do not step foot in this station"

Andrew was waiting for the other shoe to drop. "What about internal affairs?" She figured there would be some serious backlash after using her weapon to threaten a suspect.

"Someone opened the blinds in interrogation and the camera was down. We're still not too sure what or who got Carl to change his story." Elaine picked up a couple papers from her desk. "You are free to go"

Andrew blinked in suprise. "Th-thanks captain." Elaine hummed in response.

"Don't let this happen again Duncan" Elaine said when she was almost to the door. "I will not cover you the next time"

"Thank you captain" Andrew said before leaving the office


	77. The Beach

"Let me see what I'm missing" Darren said

"How is that going to help you?" Andrew asked

"I gotta get through my shift somehow"

Andrew smirked before standing up fully. Darren groaned at the sight of Andrew in a blue bikini. "Well now I'm really upset that I have work today"

Andrew pulled on a baggy dress. "You could always have a ditch day"

Darren sighed. "I promised Jason I would take his shift so he could take his wife to a doctor's appointment"

Andrew sighed "at least you have a job to go to"

"The trial's almost finished which means suspension would be over soon. Then you can go back to driving Athena crazy in your cruiser"

Andrew smiled. "I would take lots of pictures to help you pass the time"

Max marched into Andrew's room. "I'm ready to go" she announced

"I'll talk to you later Andy"

"I love you"

"I love you too" he said before hanging up

xxx

"The beach! The beach!" Max sang as she bounced around Andrew waiting for her to close the car door.

Andrew grabbed Max's hand. "Is grandpa Bobby here yet?"

"Yes he's here."

She looked around and saw Bobby laying down on a blanket beneath an umbrella. "Can I go?" She asked already tugging on Andrew's hand.

"Go on"

Max took off through the sand to Bobby. He must have heard her because he sat up just before Max launched herself into his arms

Andrew flopped down on the blanket next to the two of them. "Hey Bobby"

"Hey kid"

"Where's aunty Thena and Harry?" Max said looking around

"Down there, building a sandcastle"

"I wanna build one" she scrambled off Bobby's lap

"Max" Andrew called out. "Sunscreen" she said waving the bottle

Max pouted. "Why do I need this? I wanna go play"

"Keeps your skin safe" Andrew said rubbing some on her hand.

Bobby laughed at Max's pout as Andrew put sunscreen on all her visible skin. "All done. Go play"

Max grinned running away. "Stay near aunty Thena!" She called out. Max barely gave any indication that she heard Andrew as she ran along the sand

Andrew flopped back on the blanket next to Bobby. "You're not going to build a sandcastle?" Bobby asked

"Oh God no. Anything I build falls apart. Max deserves to have a sandcastle that will last for more than 2 minutes" she stretched out her arms. "I'm just here to relax"

Bobby smiled laying back down as well. "How's everything with your goddaughter?"

Andrew sighed. "Elaine told me that it's going good. They got more evidence to pin him to it. Alex is getting better, when I visited yesterday they moved her out of the ICU"

"That's good. You're still not allowed in the trial?"

"Not even 12 feet of the courthouse. Andy texts me though. Elaine doesn't know"

Bobby reached over and squeezed her shoulder. "Everything's going to be okay. You just need to learn how to keep a level head at work"

"I know. I know. Athena gave me the lecture"

"Well now I'm going to give you my lecture. You want revenge, you want this guy to pay for what he did. But Andrew that is not how you do it. You do not jam guns to people's heads and tell them to confess. You need to learn how to channel your anger in different ways. Do you understand me?"

"Yes father" Andrew sighed

"Good" Bobby settled back on the blanket

There was a few minutes of silence between the two before Andrew looked over at Bobby "So grandpa Bobby" she smirked

Bobby laughed. "You're never giving that up"

"Never ever. But I seriously need to know, why couldn't you push grandma Thena?"

Bobby shrugged. "She said she looks too young to be a grandmother and that was it"

Andrew laughed. "Grandpa Bobby is kinda cute, but its still funny that Athena isn't grandma"

"You ever tried to get Max to call her grandma?"

Andrew lowered her sunglasses. "I've never thought of that"

They both looked up at the giggles they heard. "Speak of the devil" Andrew murmured

xxx

"So do you understand what you have to do?" Andrew asked

Max grinned before running back to Athena. Andrew looked on as she whispered to Athena.

"Run" she whispered to Bobby seeing Athena's expression change. 

"What?"

"Run. Now" Andrew said

Bobby turned and saw Athena coming toward them

"Run! Run!" Andrew shouted jumping off the blanket, bolting in the opposite direction leaving Bobby to fend for himself. She ran around Athena and grabbed Max holding her up.

"I'm holding Max" she stepped back a couple steps. "Have mercy on me" she kneeled down using Max as a shield. "It was all Bobby's idea"

"Robert!" She said stalking in his direction

"What did you tell aunty Thena?" Andrew asked turning Max to face her.

"That you and grandpa Bobby told me to call her grandma. She didn't like that. She said you guys were wrong"

Andrew groaned. "You weren't supposed to tell her that we told you that"

"Oops" Max giggled. "Look there's Chris" she said pointing behind Andrew

She turned to see Buck with Chris on his back as they came closer. "What's got Thena so peeved?" He asked putting Chris down next to Harry.

"Mama and grandpa Bobby told me to call aunty Thena grandma"

Buck laughed. "And you're not in trouble too?"

"I used Max as a human shield. She took pity on me"

"Smart move" he plopped down in the sand next Harry. "Lets get this sandcastle done properly"

"What's wrong with it?" Athena said coming behind them with her hands on her hips

Buck smiled sheepishly. "It's...perfect. Absolutely perfect"

"Mhm"

xxx

Andrew wiped Max's tears as she continued to hiccup and tried to babble through her tears

"Jellybean" Andrew soothed. "The tide came in. There was nothing we could do to stop it"

"But why did it break my castle?" She cried

The sandcastle was now just a mound of wet sand as the water flowed around it. 

"I'm sorry Max" she looked around for a distraction. "Aunty Thena has sandwiches, do you want one?"

Max shook her head before burying her face in Andrew's chest. Andrew wrapped her arms around Max.

"Max, we can build a new one okay?" Eddie said. "We would do it right here so it can't get washed away. That okay with you?"

Max nodded and sniffled. Andrew smiled at Eddie. 

"No problem" he whispered

Athena laughed when she saw Max stretch out a hand slowly, grabbing a sandwich before shoving it into her mouth.

xxx

Andrew looked as Max stayed in a state between sleep and wake on Bobby's lap. Apparently playing all day was very exhausting.

Bobby was unconsciously rocking Max slowly as he looked through his phone, while Andrew continued talking to Buck and Athena. Eddie, Chris and Harry tried to continue the new sand castle

"But Thena think about it" Andrew heard coming back to the conversation

"Buck I don't care what Bobby let's you do at work, my kitchen is sacred. You are not cooking there"

"Please Thena" Buck begged, "I got better at it. I'm like 2 tiers below Bobby"

Andrew scoffed. "Try like 10 tiers below Bobby"

"Bobby! Tell them I could cook"

Bobby looked up from his phone. "What?"

"Tell them that I cook at the station"

"You make breakfast and lunch with step by step instructions."

Buck rolled his eyes. "I'm still better than Eddie"

"Hey!" Eddie shouted. "I can cook"

"Mac and cheese doesn't count Diaz" Bobby called out. Max glared and made a slight noise of protest at Bobby's volume. "Sorry kiddo" Bobby said pulling her in closer

"She's falling asleep" Athena pointed out

"Not with all that salt water and sand on her" Andrew reached out tickling her foot

Max whined, waking up and glaring at Andrew. Bobby frowned moving away from Andrew. "Let the kid sleep"

Andrew shook her head. "When we get home and she has to take a shower, I'm calling you"

"Easy. Shake a couple brownies and she's up"

Athena rolled her eyes. "That is not a plan to wake her up Robert"

Bobby waved them off.

"Back to me" Buck said waving his arms. 

"Yes Buckaroo you can cook" Athena said patting his cheek causing Buck to grin. "Just not in my house" and Buck's grin fell

"Sandcastle 2.0 is finished" Eddie said getting up dusting off the sand from his legs. He looked over at Bobby. "And Max is completely knocked out"

"I'll take a picture. She could relive the moment later" Andrew took out her phone

xxx

"Hey Andy" Athena said answering the phone

"Please tell your husband that Max is still knocked out and no food is not working"

"Just a second"

Andrew could hear Harry laughing in the background as Bobby and Athena argued back and forth

"I have to go over now?" Bobby asked

"Yes" Athena stressed. "You're the one who said she would wake up"

"But why me?"

Harry picked up the phone. "Bobby's coming soon. Mom hit him with a pillow" Harry snickered

Bobby took the phone from Harry. "Does she really have to wake up now?" He whined

"I would like her to not sleep with sand all over Bobby"

Bobby sighed. "I'll be there in about 20 minutes"

"Thank you" Andrew grinned. "Oh and can you bring some food"

"Sure" Bobby grumbled. "Why don't I just make a three course meal and come over" Andrew could hear a soft thud. "Oww don't hit me with the pillow. You're going to pay for that."

She couldn't hear what Athena whispered but she heard Bobby's response. "How? I'll tell you how"

"Hey!" Andrew shouted. "I'm still here! Still on the phone!"

"Yeah Andy, I'll see you in like 40 minutes. Just order whatever and I'll give you back the money" Bobby said before hanging up

Andrew huffed putting down the phone. How was she supposed to wake up Max now?


	78. A Star

Darren ran his fingers on Andrew's arm as they continued watching Great British Bake Off. "You know your birthday is in a few days?"

"I know" Andrew sighed. "We don't have to do anything for it"

"Why not? It's your birthday. We have to do something"

"We really don't have to"

"We went to Disneyland for mine. We can go there again" he offered. "All of us or just the three of us if you want it small"

"My mom died on that day" Andrew blurted out. "So there's no need to make a big deal"

Darren's face fell. "Your birth mom or your foster mom?"

"My foster mom, Renee. She's the only one that I consider my actual mom mom. She actually adopted me as a suprise for my 30th birthday, but she didn't get the chance to tell me"

"W-what did you do for your birthdays before?"

"Athena and Bobby had the 118 over a couple days after my 30th. I spent my 31st crying on their couch and last year I tried to avoid it but Bobby and Athena still showed up with cake and chinese"

Darren looked down. He wasn't too sure how to proceed. 

"It's okay Darren, you don't have to feel bad about something you didn't know" Andrew put her head back down on Darren's shoulder. "We don't have to make a big deal about my birthday. I usually put all my effort into Max's birthday"

Darren looked down as Andrew got back more comfortable. He couldn't let her not celebrate her birthday in some way. Her mom dying was the worst thing he could imagine to happen on someone's birthday, but he had to give her something positive to remember the day with.

xxx

"What did you do?" Jessica asked as she watching Darren scroll through his phone

"What do you mean?" He asked looking up at her

"You have been looking at gift ideas for the past twenty minutes. So what do you have to apologize for?"

"Nothing. Just trying to find a birthday gift for Andrew"

"Ooh it's her birthday. How come you're not flying off to Switzerland and staying in a cabin on lake Geneva?" Jessica teased

Darren sighed. "She doesn't want to make a big deal about"

"What's wrong with her birthday? What happened? Did someone die?"

"Her mom" he whispered

"Damn. That's rough. Wait, Athena's not her mom?"

"Nope. Just her partner and really good friend. Their relationship is practically mother-daughter but there is no relation whatsoever"

"I would have never guessed. So what are you trying to do, get her a present to forget?"

"I'm trying to find a lowkey gift, just to give some light on that day"

"But you only have one setting" Jessica said sitting next to him. "All or nothing"

"I just want to find the perfect gift, that's not too much but not too simple."

Jessica took a deep breath. "Get her a memento of her mom." She offered. "Maybe another charm for the necklace you got her" she realized Darren still hadn't moved. "Or maybe something else if that's a terrible idea"

"It's a good idea. She just barely talks about what her mom was like. All I know is that her name was Renee"

Jessica shrugged. "Well ask the people who know her best"

xxx

"Hey Darren" Hen greeted when she saw him walk into the station

"Hey. Is Bobby here?"

"Up in the kitchen" 

Darren jogged up the stairs to the loft. "Hey Bobby"

Bobby nodded his head in greeting as he put down the knife. "What's up Darren?"

"I just needed to pick your brain on something"

"You any good with a knife?" Bobby asked

"I'm not a masterchef but I guess"

Bobby handed him a knife and some broccoli. "What do you need?"

"It's Andrew's birthday in about three days"

"She doesn't really 'do' her birthday"

"I know. She told me. I still want to get her something, cause everybody needs a birthday gift. Jess suggested I get a memento for her mom"

Bobby furrowed his brow. He wasn't really seeing how he was needed

"What was her mom like?" Darren asked quietly. "I don't just want to go out and buy anything"

Bobby sighed. "I have actually never met Renee."

"I thought you guys were close"

"We are, but, Renee died a couple months after Andy moved here. She was a very closed off person when she first moved. Athena was the only one who got a foot in the door. She knew about Renee's diagnosis for 2 months before she died. The first, real conversation I had with Andrew was after her mom died"

"Have you ever seen her? Did Andrew ever talk about her?"

"I think Athena spoke to Renee for all of a minute. But Andrew talks about her from time to time. She was a major part in Andrew's life. Until she moved here, Renee was the only family she had. The only parent she ever knew. Renee was her saving grace. Her light in the darkness"

"Like her guiding star" Darren said slowly

Bobby smiled. "Something like that"

Darren dropped the knife and pushed the chopped broccoli to Bobby. "You gave me the perfect idea. I'll see you later" Darren took off towards the stairs

"What was that?" Eddie asked

"I'm not entirely too sure" Bobby shrugged

xxx

Darren knocked on door. This could go one out of two ways. She either hate the gift or she loves it with all her heart. He knew Andrew was brutally honest.

"Hey" Andrew smiled when she opened the door

"I got you this" Darren gave her a piece of paper. "I talked to Bobby about what Renee meant to you to get a sense of what I should get you"

Andrew took the paper. "You got me a star?"

"Yeah. I umm I named it after Renee, so that way you could always look up and remember she's there."

Andrew's lip trembled. "You got me a star?"

"I know it's super cheesy. If you don't like it, I can get something else"

Andrew lunged forward and hugged him. "Thank you so much"

"So you like it?" Darren asked squeezing her tightly

"I love it" she finally let him go. "We have cake and chinese food. You can come in if you want"

"I'd love too" Darren smiled

Darren entered her apartment and saw Athena and Harry.

"Hey Darren" Harry greeted. "You came for cake too?"

"I guess" he grinned

"Darren" Max cried running to hug him. "Wanna see the picture I made. I used paint this time"

"Paint" Darren said with his eyebrows raised. "Very fancy"

"You gotta be careful" Max said giving him the painting. "It's abstract. My teacher showed us it this week. We can paint anything and see what we want to see"

"This is really good"

"I know" Max was getting very _modest_ about her artwork. "Aunty Thena got me this cloth paper thingy so it could look fancy"

"It does look very, very fancy"

Athena brought over the food while Andrew carried the plates.

"Where's the cake?" Max asked

"Food then cake" Andrew said. "I'm gonna go put this away" she said before going to her bedroom

Andrew opened the safe she kept next to her gunsafe. There were only two things in there. Her adoption paperwork and a picture of Renee and Andrew at her graduation from university.

Andrew slouched down next to her bed. She put the star registry certificate in the safe and pulled out the picture. 

"You would be so proud of where I am right now" she whispered


	79. Who Paid For It?

"I wanna have my party in school this time"

Andrew raised an eyebrow and turned to Max. "You don't want to have one with grandpa Bobby and everybody else?" She knew when kids get older they liked to hang out with their friends more, but, Max was only turning seven

"I do" she sighed. "But I want one in school too. Can I have two parties this time instead?"

"We can" Andrew said slowly. "But why two parties?"

Max squirmed on the chair a bit. "I wanna bring my friend Mac but he says his mom doesn't like him to go far away places with people she doesn't know. So if I have one in school then Mac could come"

Andrew gave Max a small smile. "We can have two parties"

Max grinned. "Can we have an ice cream cake? I saw it in the store with grandpa Bobby. Can I get one?"

"What flavor do you want?"

"There are flavors?!" Max shouted slamming her palms on the table. "What?!"

Andrew threw back her head and laughed. Max's ignorance in certain areas was so refreshing sometimes.

xxx

"So I'm spending my day off bringing cake and pizza to children" Athena said as they walked through the school

"Hey! You offered to come"

Athena smirked. "Meh. If anyone asks you forced me to come"

"Or you just admit that you're going soft" Andrew said as she opened the door

"Hey Andrew. Max has been bouncing off the walls waiting for you"

Athena put down the cake. "Mrs. Douglas" she said giving her fakest smile. "How are you?"

"None of that" Andrew said pulling Athena back. 

"I was just saying hello"

"Hello my ass" Andrew grumbled. She felt a tap on her side and turned. "Hey jellybean"

"This is my friend Mac" Max grinned as she showed Andrew her friend

She turned to see a boy roughly around Max's height. His hair was flopped down in front of his green eyes, that had the same mischievious glint Max's own has. The thing that caught Andrew's attention was the black crutches he was leaning on.

"I have spina bifida" he said slowly when he saw Andrew watching him

"I'm sorry" Andrew said quickly

"It's okay. My mom says it's my best feature. That's why people always look at it first. Are you Max's foster mom?"

Andrew smiled. "Yes I am"

Mac looked at the pizza box. "My mom says gluten is evil. But I won't tell if you don't" he grinned

Andrew laughed.

"There's a bounce house outside!" Someone shouted and they all rushed to the window

"There's a what?" Athena said moving to the window as well

A lady walked into the classroom with a small monkey on her shoulder. "Andrew Duncan?"

"Yeah that's me" Andrew answered confused

"Everything's set up outside. Whenever you guys are ready"

xxx

There was a loud scream as all the kids ran onto the field. Max walked slowly behind with Mac. "Thanks mama. This is awesome" she grinned as they passed by. 

"I didn't-" Andrew reached for the nearest person who seemed to be in charge. "Who paid for this?"

"It's all been taken care of ma'am" the lady said with a smile

"I know it's taken care of. I just wanna know, by who?"

"I was told to only say that if you ask. I was also told to tell you, that it's not by some creepy stalker. And also, have fun" she smiled

Andrew turned around looking for Athena. There was a damn near fair in the school yard. Dozens of booths scattered around as 18, kids ran around

She swerved behind one of the kids as they ran from one booth to the other. Andrew finally found Athena getting funnel cake. "Athena!"

"Oh hey Andy" she said turning around to look at her. "Did you see the petting zoo? There's a sloth and a pony"

"You got your face painted?" Andrew asked pulling Athena away.

"It's a butterfly. Max wanted to get matching ones" she took a bite of her funnel cake. "This is good"

"Stop eating that." Andrew slapped the funnel cake out of her hands. "We did not pay for this" Andrew whispered harshly

"Someone you knew did. There's alot of stuff here that Max likes. A lot of green. A guy over there can make a cartoon sketch of yourself. There is an insane amount of snacks here."

Max ran up to Andrew. "Mama! Mama! Come on you gotta get a butterfly too. Aunty Thena got hers" she tugged on Andrew's hand. "Come on!"

Athena shrugged. "Maybe it was the guys. Have fun at your daughter's birthday fair. Go get a butterfly. And get me another funnel cake."

Andrew sighed as she allowed Max to drag her around. She seriously needed to know how the 118 paid for all of this. Getting the petting zoo alone here, looked like it cost a couple thousands

She sat patiently on the chair as the lady painted a butterfly on her cheek. Max was practically bouncing next to her while eating a pretzel.

"Max!" Mac shouted over all the noise. "We can get balloon crowns!"

"I gotta go" Max said before rushing off

xxx

Max grinned up at Andrew as they walked toward the apartment. "Did you have fun?"

"A whole buttload"

"A buttload?" Andrew raised an eyebrow

"Buck told me that" she whispered before rushing into the apartment.

Andrew kicked the door closed behind them. She would have to remember to thank Buck for that

"I wanna go to the beach for my actual, actual birthday"

Andrew nodded. "I think we can do that"

"Yay" Max hopped off the chair. "I'm going to go call grandpa Bobby

xxx

Andrew chewed her lip as she watched Darren tossed Max up in the air.

"Nothing's gonna happen" Buck said as he shoved a brownie in his mouth

Andrew glared at him

"Look at her. She's laughing"

Andrew gasped when Max fell into the ocean instead of Darren's arms. She was almost to the edge of the water when Max resurfaced laughing.

Max ran passed Andrew to Bobby.

Andrew glared at Darren. He shrugged. "It's part of the game"

"The game?"

"It's fun" he grinned reaching for her waist

"Don't you dare" Andrew tried to run when Darren held her. "Darren!" She screamed as he tossed her into the water

"Mama's playing the game with Darren" Max pointed out

"I don't think she wanted to" Bobby chuckled

"Did you know there was a fair at my birthday party" Max said as Bobby got her a sandwich

"A fair?"

"Yep. There were clowns and face paintings and balloon animals and a bouncy house. It was huge. Mama has all the pictures"

"Sounds like it was fun"

"It was" Max grabbed the sandwich. "Thanks grandpa Bobby" she said before running off

Bobby turned to Athena. "Sounds like alot"

"It was the weirdest thing. We got there with the cake and all that, and two minutes later a lady comes in and says that it's all set up"

"How did you pay for it?"

Athena put down the cup she was holding. "We thought you guys did" she said slowly

"Us?! When would - how could we pay for all that to come there?"

"I dunno. Pool together your money"

Bobby looked over at Max eat her sandwich as Darren ran away from Andrew. "So if you didn't pay for it and we didn't pay for it, who paid for it?"


	80. Don't Shoot

"911 what is your emergency?"

"I'm in a Starbucks at Jackson Heights, and I could see a little girl in an alley across the street. I don't think anyone's with her. That's wrong right?"

xxx

"On the road again" Andrew sang as she bounced in the passenger seat. "Just can't wait to get on the road again"

Athena grinned as she watched Andrew

"Start driving Thena. I haven't been on patrol in so long"

Athena drove out of the station. "Maybe if you didn't put a gun to someone's head, you could have been on patrol"

Andrew sighed and grumbled. "It wasn't loaded and I said I'm sorry." She turned to Athena. "When do you think Elaine is gonna let me carry a gun again?" She indicated to the taser in her holster instead

"When she thinks you can handle one again"

Andrew sighed. "Can you get me donuts?" She asked with big eyes

Athena rolled her eyes when she felt her resolve crumbling. "Yeah yeah"

"727-A-15, you have a report of an abandoned child in your area"

Andrew grabbed the radio. "Copy that dispatch. Send us the address"

xxx

Athena parked a few feet away from the alley. Andrew indicated for the paramedics and the other set of officers to stay back.

As soon as Athena took one step into the alley the girl ran behind a dumpster. "Honey" Athena cooed. "Do you want to come out?"

"It's okay sweetie" Andrew said softly coming closer. "We won't hurt you"

The girl's eyes were still wide as she tried to shrink further behind the dumpster. 

"We just want to help" Andrew reached out to her, pulling the girl toward her chest. She endured the kicks and hits as she struggled to get free.

Athena signalled for the others to come into the alleyway. 

Andrew was still trying to calm the little girl. She rubbed her back. "We just want to help"

Andrew groaned as she still got kicks to her legs. "Can I get a little something here. Just to keep her calm"

A paramedic brought over a syringe. "It's just a pinch honey" Andrew still tried to soothe the girl as she waited for the sedation to kick in

"You riding with her to the hospital?" Athena asked as the girl's movement became sluggish

Andrew nodded. "Exciting first day back" she mumbled

xxx

Athena and Andrew waited around in the hospital hall as they waited for the doctor to be finished with her exam.

"Still happy to be on the road again?" Athena teased

"Anything was better than sitting in my apartment waiting for Max to come home"

Athena laughed then stood up straighter when the doctor came out.

"Is everything okay?"

"She's a little hungry. A bit thirsty. She won't say anything"

"So someone abandoned her?" Athena guessed

"I won't say abandoned. Someone tried to keep her clean and fed. Maybe she's homeless. Or maybe a parent down on their luck"

Athena hummed

The doctor closed the chart. "Nothing's physically wrong with Jane Doe, we won't be able to keep her here. Do you want me to call child services?"

"No need" Andrew said. "I think I know a place"

xxx

"How do you know about this place?" Athena asked

"Foster parent anonymous" Andrew joked. She turned to the back seat. "Sweetie, you're going to stay here for a bit"

Athena shook her head when the girl barely gave an indication that she heard them.

"What is she, deaf?" Andrew mumbled

Athena hit Andrew's shoulder. "Stop that" she turned to the backseat. The girl was still crouched in the corner of the cruiser. "Do you want to come out of the cruiser?"

They both watched as the girl's green eyes rapidly tracked Athena's face.

Andrew sighed when there was still no reaction. She took the pack of skittles and shook it near the girl's face. "Do you want some?"

Andrew smiled as the girl grabbed the pack and began shovelling skittles into her mouth

"Candy works miracles" Andrew whispered

Athena rolled her eyes. "I'm not buying you a new one"

xxx

"So now what do we do?" Athena asked

"Same thing I did when I found Max. I search for living relatives"

"Promise you won't go off the deep end?" Athena said as she parked 

"I pinky promise" Andrew grinned

As they came out of the cruiser, they saw someone standing in the garage. 

"Hey" the person turned and Andrew saw it was a teenager. "Are you lost? Civilians aren't supposed to be here" she said coming closer 

"I'm looking for my sister. They said the cops took her"

"Let's go inside, and you can talk to someone about that" Athena said

"No! I'm not leaving till someone tells me where my sister is"

"Alright. You want to describe her"

"She's small. She has freckles, brown hair. Green eyes. She has a small cut on her chin"

Andrew looked at Athena and nodded. Their Jane Doe. "See that's good. Cause we picked her up"

"You took her?" 

"She was in an alley."

"I was taking care of her! You had no right!" He pulled something from his jacket. It took Andrew too long to realise it was a gun

Andrew held her breath when the gun was pointed at her forehead. She automatically put her hand where her gun should have been and she could hear Athena drawing hers.

"Put your gun down" he ordered

"I can't do that when you have one aimed at my partner" Athena said

"Put it down!"

"Thena do what he says" Andrew said. The gun was pushed closer to her head. She could feel the coolness of the metal. "Do it Athena"

Athena lowered her gun. "Kick it over to me and leave"

"I'm kicking it over but I'm not leaving"

Andrew saw his fingers slide down to the trigger. "Athena!" She shouted trying to keep her voice level. "Just go"

"Andy I'm not leaving you"

"He's going to shoot if you don't"

"She's right"

Athena faltered. "Athena! Go!" She shifted her eyes towards Athena. "Just tell Elaine code 30"

"Athena please" Andrew begged. She was pretty sure the gun was going to leave a mark on her forehead

The gun was pulled away slightly when Athena reluctantly left the garage.

"You drop your gun too" he said

"I don't have a gun" 

"Yeah right. What kinda cop doesn't have a gun?"

Andrew sighed. "Special circumstances"

xxx

"Elaine!" Athena shouted. "We have a code 30 in the garage"

"How bad?"

"Suspect has a gun"

"I'm afraid to ask who's in there with him"

"Andrew. He has a gun to her head"

Elaine squeezed her eyes and groaned. "Why is it always Duncan? She just came back"

xxx

"Do you want to put down the gun?" Andrew asked. She tried her best to keep the fear out of her voice

"No! Not until someone tells me where my sister is"

"It's just you and me. We can talk it out. No need for the gun"

"I want my sister and I want to go home" he said through gritted teeth

"See, that's something we both want. We just need to put the gun down and work through this"

"What's a code 30?"

"Officer in distress" Andrew said, sounding more calm than she felt. "Do you want to put down the gun?"

"Where is my sister?"

"She's with a family in Jackson Heights. A good family, I vetted them myself"

"As if your word is any good"

Andrew crossed her eyes to look at the gun. The hand holding the gun was trembling slightly. "What's your name kid?"

"Beck"

"Okay Beck" Andrew sighed. "My word is good. If I say the family is good then they're amazing. But please, put down the gun"

"I want my sister" Beck whispered

xxx

"I want a tactical team set up" Elaine ordered. "I want a sniper to get eyes on this guy. I need someone negotiating with him"

"No one can get in the garage" Athena stressed. "We barely talked to him before he pulled a gun. I don't think he wants a negotiater"

Elaine held up a hand. "There is a protocol Athena. We need to get someone here to neutralize the situation. Or would you rather we just run in there guns blazing"

"No" Athena practically shouted. "He has a gun. You go in there all crazy and he could shoot her. Elaine, Andrew could die from this. Let's just all fall back and think this over"

"Athena, if you're going to let your emotion get the better of you, you can do that over there. But here, I'm going to run this protocol as I see fit"

Athena groaned. Every day she realized why Andrew acted out in emotional situations

xxx

"I want my sister back and I want her now" Beck said

"I know you do" Andrew knew that a tactical team was probably being set up outside

"She's probably scared out of her mind"

"I know she is. We tried asking her questions so we could find her family, but she didn't answer. She didn't mention anything about having a brother"

"She's deaf. She would have never answered. When she gets scared she forgets to read people's lips" Andrew could see his hand loosening on the gun. "I'm not letting her get separated from me again"

"I won't. You put down that gun and we'll talk." She could hear movement in the roof

"You're lying" he said bringing the gun back up

"I'm not. Please...just put down the gun. Please" she begged. "I know the system is screwing you guys over"

"You don't know a damn thing"

"I know alot of things. I bounced around 10 times before I turned 12"

Beck made a face. "You're a foster kid?"

"I was. So I know the feeling. I know you want your sister but this is not the way to do it"

"I just want Charlie" Beck said as tears gathered in his eyes. "I want Charlie and I want to leave this place"

"I want you to have Charlie too" Andrew whispered

xxx

"That visual is shit" Athena pointed out at the grainy black and white image they were seeing. "He can't hit anybody without shooting Andy"

"Athena he is a trained sniper I highly doubt he's going to shoot Andrew" Elaine picked up her radio. "Erickson, do you have a shot?"

"Getting there cap"

"See?" Elaine said. "He's trying to get a good shot"

Athena chewed her lip. She did not like where this was going

xxx

"Beck listen to me. I can help. Just give me the gun"

"They won't arrest me?" He asked lowering the gun

"I won't let them. Just hand it over" Andrew pleaded. She could hear the noise, she knew the sniper was trying to get a clearer shot of Beck.

Andrew shuffled over a bit and stepped closer to Beck. "Give me the gun and then we go get Charlie"

"And then we can go?"

"And then I'll even find you guys a home to live in. Listen Beck, I swear on my mother's grave, I will not let them shoot you" she said the last part loudly for the sniper she knew was nearby

xxx

"Captain, I have a shot. I repeat I have a shot" Erickson turned the rifle a bit more. Andrew kept moving almost as if she knew he was there.

It was a few moments later when Elaine finally spoke. "Green light. Take the shot"

xxx

Andrew started to breathe easy as Beck started to give her the gun.

A noise spooked him and he suddenly put it back to her forehead

"Wait! Don't shoot!" Andrew shouted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Andrew is fine


	81. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays guys. Please accept this chapter as my gift to you

Athena ran into the garage, ahead of the tactical team. She paused as she took in the scene in front of her. Andrew was standing over Beck's body, his blood and what Athena hoped wasn't his brain was splattered across two cruisers and Andrew.

"Andy?" Athena said carefully as she came closer

She looked up and Athena could see the coldness in her eyes.

"Who ordered the shot?" Andrew asked coldly

A sheet was pulled over Beck's body, but no one answered her. "I said" she started again. "Who ordered the shot?"

There was awkward shuffling and silence. Athena grabbed Andrew's arm. "Let's get you cleaned up"

Andrew pushed her away. "Who ordered the fucking shot?!"

"Captain's orders"

Andrew marched out of the garage. Athena cursed before trying to run after her. Andrew was quick when she was mad.

xxx

"Andrew?" Elaine looked up at the slam of her office door

"You" she bit her lip as she wiped her face. "How could you shoot a kid?!" She roared. "A kid is dead!"

"I was following protocol. He had an officer in immediate danger. I had to use any method possible to get you out of that danger"

"Protocol?! Protocol dictates that you shoot a teenager?!" Andrew's eyes bugged out slightly. "He couldn't be older than 17"

"He had a gun pointed at you" Elaine stressed

"He lowered the gun!" Andrew cried. "He was giving it to me"

"Erickson just told me he had a shot. I told him to take it"

"You had him shot between the eyes like a fucking horse!"

"Watch your tone sergeant." Elaine said standing up

"Watch my tone?!" Andrew was livid. "A teenager is about to be carried to the morgue. His younger sister. His deaf younger sister is going to be put in a foster home. And you're worried about my tone. I don't give a rat's ass about my tone!"

"Andrew! I am still your commanding officer and while this situation is not ideal, I deserve respect" She understood why Andrew would be upset but this was bordering on an insubordination complaint.

"I don't give a flying fuck about what you think you deserve. As far as I'm considered you can kiss my brown ass. Matter of fact french kiss it. Tickle it with your tongue."

"Sergeant!" Elaine shouted cutting Andrew's rant. "You will not disrespect me in my office. I will not stand for it"

"Then sit for it, because that kid deserved to be alive" Andrew said before walking out

"Where are you going? We are not finished" Elaine said after Andrew had walked down the few short steps from Elaine's office.

"Protocol dictates that an officer take a few days off after a traumatic experience, _captain_ " Andrew said continuing to the locker room to change.

Athena was about to follow Andrew before Elaine called her. "Grant! A word"

"Captain?"

Elaine was fuming. "Your partner..." She threw her hands up.

"Elaine a child is dead" Athena said solemly

"So you're going to crucify me for following protocol too"

"Elaine there's the blood of a scared kid in the garage. That would never be right. No matter what the protocol dictates" Athena said before leaving.

She came out quick enough to see Andrew dragging Reyas to their cruiser before speeding off.

Athena sighed, guess it was time to track Andrew's phone. 

xxx

"Sergeant Dunacn I'm not too sure we should be doing this. There are grief consultants at the station"

"Just - we're doing this" Andrew said knocking on the door

The door swung open. "Sergeant Duncan, has there been any update"

"There was something. Can I see her?"

"Translate for me" Andrew said when they were all sitting around the table

"Charlie, I have something to tell you" she waited for Reyas to finish signing her sentence. "Your brother came to the station looking for you"

"He's here" she signed back, her eyes bright

"No sweetie. I have some really bad news to tell you"

xxx

"Where did you go?" Athena asked when Andrew finally came back to the station to get her car

"Out" she said moving Athena aside to open her driver side door.

"What did you do with Charlie?" Reyas had told her about where they went

Andrew sighed. "I told her that her last living relative is dead" she would never forget that gut-wrenching sob Charlie made, "then I picked her up and got her something to eat, bought her a stuffed giraffe and then I took her to a foster home more suited for her needs."

"Your home?"

"Do you see her here with me?" Andrew asked with an eyeroll. "A family over at Lakewood. The father's deaf and so is their daughter. They have adpoted 2 kids and fostered at least 5. She's in good hands" Andrew got into her car

Athena nodded. "Elaine's pretty pissed"

"Yeah. Well good for her" she noticed Athena was still standing by her car door, "if you're waiting for me to go in there and apologize, let me save you the trouble, I'm not" she reached out and closed the door

"I'm taking my mandatory leave and going home and squeeze my kid extra tight. Good bye Athena" she said before driving off

xxx

"Mama!" Max shouted running towards Andrew. She picked her up, squeezing her tight. "I missed you Maxie"

"Is that why I got picked up early?"

"Yeah" Andrew sighed. She waved goodbye to Max's teacher as they walked towards the car.

"Why don't we go get ice cream?" Andrew asked

"With Darren?"

"No Darren has a shift. Just the two of us. You can even get two scoops"

Max skipped alomg Andrew. "I'm gonna get two scopps" she cheered

xxx

"Captain" Andrew said tensely walking into Elaine's office a few days later

"Close the door, have a seat"

Andrew sighed before taking a seat. She had no idea why she was here, she was still technically on leave.

"Your behavior the last time you were in here was remarkable" Elaine said. "You took a cruiser, even though you were on leave and technically off-duty, and forgot to turn your cruiser cam off, I heard you tell Reyas that I could blow it up my ass"

Andrew stared at Elaine, her jaw set. "I meant-"

Elaine held up her hand. "I'm not finished. You came into my office and told me to french kiss your ass. And don't think I missed your clenched fists. I know you, I've read complaints against you, I know you were one step away from taking me throught that glass" she said pointing behind Andrew.

"That alone is grounds for me to permantly dismiss you from this station. Paperworks already here" she said handing it to Andrew. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't process it"

"Have you ever been a foster kid? Have your parents never cared enough about you to actually stay? Probably not. You probably grew up in a nice house with your mother and father doting on your every achievement. Well some of us didn't have that. Some of us had to fight for every single thing. That was a scared boy who was fighting to stay with his sister. The system wasn't keeping them together. So he forced the two of them together. Was he wrong? Yes. Should he have gone about it a different way? Yes. But that will never give you grounds for killing him. His blood was splattered over the garage including me. I was upset that a defenseless kid was gunned down in a place that swore to protect the public"

"He had a gun Andrew"

"I had the gun checked out. There were no bullets" Andrew said. "He never came to hurt anybody and had you just let me bring him out before you ordered in the calvary, we wouldn't be having this conversation. So if you want to fire me for being mad at you for killing a child, so be it. But I will never be sorry for what I said. I will never forget what you did" Andrew stood up. "Do whatever you want with those papers" she said moving towards the door

"Duncan" Elaine called out when Andrew was halfway out. "For the record, my mom abandoned when I was 7 and my dad died when I was 18. I never had a system to fall into"

Andrew nodded. Just as she closed the door she heard the paper shredder.

xxx

"You're back" Athena said seeing Andrew back in her uniform in briefing the next morning

Andrew grinned. "Heard that you missed me" she whispered nudging Athena's shoulder

Elaine got everyone's attention by clapping her hands. "I have no assignments to give out this morning. I called you in to talk about what transpired in our garage 5 days ago."

She took a deep breath. "What happened can never happen again. We are implementing a new system, a different protocol. This handout all describes it" Elaine passed the papers to her left. "We have also started a fund for children that were orphaned or lost a significantly important family member by the reckless behavior of the LAPD"

Elaine looked at the man and woman talking quietly outside the room, away from all the other officers view. "Our benefactors are actually here to say a few words"

Andrew let out a low groan. "This is going to take all day"

"I already have a plan to get us out of this" Athena whispered

"How?"

"Give it a second"

Maddie's voice was heard through Athena's radio. "727-A-15 we have a report of a drunk and disorderly conduct"

"Captain, do you mind if we?" Athena asked motioning toward the back door.

Elaine sighed. She knew Athena probably arranged for a call. "Go on"

Athena and Andrew ran out the door

"Now just a quick word from our benefactors" Elaine continued. "Mr. Smith and his wife"

Carol narrowed her eyes at the man. "What's wrong?" Another officer asked nudging her.

"I just feel like I've seen his face before" she whispered. Carol gasped. "Hot firefighter. That's who he looks like"

The man laughed when he finally reached the front of the room. "Mr. Smith is so formal, I would prefer if you just called me Da-

xxx

"Hey D" Andrew said as she answered her phone.

"Are you at the station?" He asked quickly. "Now you ask her?" Jessica whispered harshly. Darren pushed her away

"No we actually just left. Everything okay?" Andrew asked

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to stop for a bite to eat" he lied

Andrew smiled. "Just tell me where to meet you"

"Will do" Darren smiled as he hung up

"You need to tell her" Jessica snarled

Darren tugged at his beard. "You think I don't know that!" He shouted. "Let's just go so I can take her out for breakfast"


	82. That Makes You A Good Mother

"What's that?" Athena asked as Andrew passed by carrying a box

"No clue. Williams said someone left it there and asked me to carry it inside. I hope it's a new coffee maker"

"You don't drink coffee" Athena pointed out

"Doesn't mean I can't wish that you guys had one" she said shaking the box slightly.

They both freezed when they heard a click. Andrew stopped breathing. "Did that come from the box?" Athena asked standing up, going closer to Andrew

"It did"

"Don't move. I'll go get Maynard"

"I have nowhere to go Athena" 

xxx

"Andrew" Elaine sighed. "What did you get yourself into this time?" She said with a small smile

"Went to get lunch for the station" she said dryly

"Walk me through what happened"

Andrew sighed. "I'm an idiot, I shook the box. There's a slight ticking and I could feel something pressing against my hand. That's bad right?"

"It's not the best of circumstances. The bomb squad is 15 minutes away and then they'll need some time to set up, you think you can hold on that long?"

"Do I have a choice Elaine?" Andrew asked

Elaine pulled Athena aside. "You need to clear out with the rest of the station. Rick is running point. Go help him, make sure everyone is accounted for"

"You must be out of your damn mind if you think I'm leaving her here"

Elaine raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry. I just - I'm not leaving Andrew here"

Elaine sighed. "Keep her calm." She glanced back at Andrew. "The last thing we need is for her to start panicking"

Athena nodded. "I need to call Bobby first"

xxx

"Darren can we get ice cream?" Max asked as they were going to his truck. Darren chewed his lip as he looked down at the bags he was carrying.

_"She's going to somehow get you to buy a world of things she does not need" Andrew said, "Do not look into those big, hazel eyes" she warned_

_Darren laughed. "I think I have some self control" he boasted_

What would Andrew say? He had just bought Max almost a whole aisle in the toy store. "Okay, now I promised your mom that you would eat something?"

"Eat something like ice cream?" She asked looking up at him

Darren could feel his resolve crumbling. He sighed in relief when his phone rang. "Hey Buck, what's up?"

xxx

"You have to let me through" he demanded at the police barrier

"Sir, no civilians are allowed passed this point" the officer said putting a hand to his chest

"Get your hands off me!" He could feel Max tighten her grasp. "I don't like this Darren. I wanna go home" she whispered

Elaine walked through the crowd. "Let them through" she told the officer

Darren picked up Max, ducking below the barrier. "Thank you captain"

"Follow me. Bobby and the others are over here"

"I - I really don't know what's going on. Buck just said they were stuck inside."

Elaine waited until Max wasn't facing her. "Bomb" she whispered. "It's pressure sensored, and Andrew's the only person keeping it from you know"

"What do you mean she's the only person?"

"The bomb squad is setting up now. I'll get a better update then"

"You gotta let me in there" he said moving toward the station. Elaine put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't understand I have to see her"

Bobby came grabbing the arm the wasn't holding Max. "Darren, you need to calm down"

"Calm down?! Calm down?! She's in there and you want me to calm down?!"

Max whimpered slightly, grabbing Darren's neck. "I'm sorry Max" he said rubbing her back

"I want mama" she cried. Everyone around her seem agitated and anxious. She struggled against Darren's hold. "I want my mommy" she cried banging on his chest

Bobby took her from Darren's arms, "I got you kiddo" 

Darren watched as Bobby walked a few feet away. "I want to know exactly what's happening" he said to Elaine

xxx

Andrew's lip trembled as she tried to chew it. "My hands are getting tired" she whispered

"I know" Athena said pressing her hands against Andrew's. "Everyone's right outside"

"Athena you have to go"

"I am not leaving Andrew, until both of us are leaving"

"Athena please" Andrew begged

"I'm staying right here, and we're just going to keep pressure on this box" she was careful not to say the word bomb. "What's new with Max and her painting?"

"Sh-she umm Darren got one of them framed. They put it over her bed"

"She's getting good with paint"

"Yeah. The art... The art teacher said its natural talent"

Athena pressed her hands tighter to Andrew's. "We're almost finished then we could leave. But you have to be strong for just a few more minutes"

Andrew looked over Athena's head when she heard boots hitting the floor. Bomb squad.

"I take it you're the one we're looking for. I'm lieutenant Valentine" he looked between the two women. "Who's keeping pressure?"

"We both are" Athena said quickly

"We only have gear for one person. Your captain said only one person was holding the box" he said looking between the two women

"She's leaving" Andrew said quickly

"Andy, I don't want to leave you"

"Please Athena" Andrew begged. "Please. Th-think about Max. If this ends sideways Max can't grow up with Darren, Buck and Bobby"

Athena faltered. "Take her" Andrew told the nearest officer

Andrew watched as they dragged Athena out. She waited until she was out the first set of doors before letting the tears fall. "Please don't let me die"

"We'll try our best" Valentine signalled for another officer to bring over the vest. "Let me just slide this on you"

"It would keep me alive?"

"We hope"

xxx

"I wanna go back to Darren" Max whispered in Bobby's ear

Bobby turned and saw Darren tugging on his beard as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Someone's ready to come back to you" Bobby said to Darren and he turned

"I'm sorry Maxie Max. I didn't mean to yell" he expected Max to stand next to him but instead she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked at Bobby in suprise as he took Max into his arms.

Bobby rubbed his shoulder as they waited for an update

"Just let me stay" Athena fought against the officer as he dragged her out. "Let me stay"

"Sergeant, my instructions were to bring you out"

"Wait I think I see Athena" Buck said craning his neck. They all turned and saw Athena being led out. 

She ran toward them when she spotted Bobby. She wrapped her arms tightly around Bobby and he hugged her back just as tight.

"Where's Andrew?" Darren asked slightly bouncing Max in his arms. Athena buried her head in Bobby's shoulder, refusing to answer.

"Athena! Where is she?!" He shouted before clenching his jaw. Everyone in a five foot radius got silent at Darren's outburst. "Where's mama?" Max asked raising her head slightly from Darren's shoulder

Athena took in a shuddering breath. "She's still inside"

"Why won't she come outside?" Max asked

"She's coming soon munchkin" Darren whispered.

xxx

"Alright sergeant, on the count of three I need you to slowly let go of the box"

"On three or after three?" She asked nervously

Lieutenant Valentine gave a small chuckle. "Whichever one. Ready?" Andrew gave a small nod. "One... Two... Three"

Andrew felt an immense sense of relief when she finally let go of the box. "What now?"

"Now, you take off that vest and go meet your partner outside"

Andrew threw the vest down before bolting to the double doors

xxx

Max wiggled to get out of Darren's arms. She had seen some familiar curls.

"What's happening?" Darren asked he put Max on her feet

"Mama!" Max screamed running toward the building. Buck almost took off after her, when he saw Andrew's head of curls.

Andrew kneeled down catching Max as she ran into her. Andrew stood up kissing her forehead and squeezing her tight. Andrew closed her eyes, and simply breathed in Max's scent.

Darren was the next to run to them wrapping his arms around both of them. He pressed a gentle kiss to Andrew's lips. "You're okay?" he whispered

"I'm okay" she whispered back

"I'm suprised you haven't ran over there" Bobby told Athena

She shook her head. "She has the comfort she needs right now" she said looking on as Darren had Andrew pressed against his chest, her arms still tightly wrapped around Max.

xxx

"Is it weird that I don't want to put her down" Andrew said holding a sleeping Max

"Honestly if Harry was here I would be doing the same. We almost died, you want to hold your kids extra tight"

Andrew played with Max's hair. 

Athena sat next to Andrew on the bed. "Never let me leave you in a situation like that"

"Thena" she looked down at Max, "I thought I was going to die. I didn't want her to grow up without a mother figure. I wanted somebody to fight for her because I knew the CPS would take her back until they found another home." Andrew wiped away a tear, "she needed her grandpa Bobby and aunty Thena, and the only way I could make sure that happened was if you were far away from the blast"

Athena laid down, patting the space next to her. Andrew laid next to her, still cuddling Max to her chest. "I just love her so much" she cried. "I felt like my brain short circuited. I could only think about her"

Athena wrapped an arm around Andrew. "That makes you a good mother"

"I wanna adopt her" Andrew whispered

"I know. I've known since the first day you two came here and you cleaned the spaghetti sauce from her face"

Andrew held Max tighter if that was even possible. "She was probably scared out of her mind"

"I think she was just worked up because everyone else was. You guys should probably talk when she wakes up"

Andrew nodded and huddled closer to Athena. 

"Darren and Bobby should be back soon with food"

"I know" Andrew ran a hand through Max's hair again

xxx

"Keeping everything bottled up doesn't help" Bobby said as they drove home

Darren rubbed his hands on his pants, "I feel like I owe Athena an apology. I should have never shouted at her"

"You were worried about your girlfriend. No one's blaming you for raising your voice"

Darren looked out the window. "Still feel like I should say something to her"

"I'm actually glad you were that worried, shows how much you care and love Andrew"

Darren twiddled with his thumbs. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something" he said turning to look at Bobby

xxx

"Looks like your apology would have to wait" Bobby said when they finally came home. 

Athena and Andrew were both asleep on the bed, Max still resting on Andrew's chest.

"I forgot how often that could happen"

Bobby chuckled as he closed back the bedroom door. "Let's continue that conversation you wanted to have"

"It's actually more of asking your permission really"

"My permission?" Bobby asked raising his eyebrows

_Athena opened the door to see Darren. "Darren?" She was confused. It's not that they didn't have a relationship, but it was just odd for him to show up here on a random Saturday afternoon. "Andy's not here."_

_"I know" he said walking into the house. "She and Max are having a day out"_

_Athena furrowed her brow, closing the door. "Is Bobby home?"_

_"Sorry you just missed him"_

_"Good" Darren took out his phone. "I'm having something made that I need your advice on"_

_xxx_

_"Thanks for your input" Darren smiled. "Think she'll like it?"_

_"She would love anything you give her. What I do think is that you should talk to my husband first"_

_It took Darren 6 more weeks before he finally worked up the nerve to talk to Bobby_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, there won't be a proposal in the next chapter


	83. I'm Losing My Kid

"So what happens today?" Bobby asked.

"I already filed the paperwork with Vicky, I just have to go there today to tie up some other loose ends and then set a court date" Andrew gave a smile

"That's good. You go ahead just don't stay too long. We can afford to entertain Max for a while but we can't feed her for too long" Bobby teased

Andrew rolled her eyes. "You guys complain as if there isn't a whole cupboard of snacks here dedicated to me and Max"

Max slipped into the kitchen. "Aunty Thena, can I have an apple?"

Athena looked pointedly at Andrew

"Bye" Andrew called out as she took her keys and ran to the door.

xxx

"There's a problem" Vicky said as soon as Andrew sat in her office

"How big of a problem?" Andrew asked

"Your request for adoption was denied. Max has an aunt. She's filing for full custody"

Andrew gave a nervous laugh. "There is no family. I - I checked for a whole weekend for next of kin, there was no one"

Vicky looked at the computer. "Your request caused an alert on the national database. It says a Nancy Kiebler from Oregon is filing for custody. It's her mother's sister"

"She can't do that"

"She can. Remember that Max is a child of the state. A living relative has filed for custody." Vicky took a deep breath. She really needed to cushion this well. "you don't even have a leg to stand on in this fight"

"I'm sorry. What?"

xxx

"Hey" Athena greeted opening the door. "Thought you would have been back already"

"Max has an aunt" Andrew whispered. "She wants full custody, and I can't stop her"

"An aunt from where? The moon? Didn't you look for relatives?"

"I did. All weekend. There was no one. I guess I should have extended my search countrywide"

"What do I do Thena?"

Athena glanced at Max playing with Bobby and Harry outside "We take this one step at a time"

xxx

Darren knocked on the door. He shook out his slightly sweaty hands. This was it. As soon as she opened the door he was gonna do it. It would be small and intimate, just the three of them.

His smile fell when Andrew opened the door. "What's wrong?"

She pulled him in before closing the door. "Max's aunt wants full custody" she whispered

"A what? When did this happen?"

"Yesterday"

"Does Max know?" He tried to peek into Max's room. It was only a matter of time before she came running to greet him.

"I told you I only found out yesterday"

Darren tugged on his beard. "So what do you do now?"

"Get a good lawyer" Andrew huffed. "That's what Vicky said."

Darren bounced on his heels for a moment. "I know someone" he turned toward the door. "Tell Max I would see her later"

"Where are you going?" Andrew asked

"To get you the best lawyer I know" he answered

xxx

Darren appeared back to her door slightly out of breath, like if he had run up all the stairs

"It's late. Where were you?" Andrew whispered

"I got you the best family lawyer in LA" Darren said

"H-how?"

"Don't think about how. I got the best for you. Here's her card. She's going to give you a call tomorrow. I got her up to speed as best as possible"

Andrew turned the card over. "What do I - where do I go?"

"You just show up there tomorrow with Vicky and you make a plan to keep Max" he placed a kiss on Andrew's forehead. "I know it's hard, but get some rest okay?"

Andrew nodded slowly as she turned the card over in her hand

"Text me as soon as you speak to her"

xxx

"This is your lawyer's office?" Vicky asked as they stepped in the elevator

"Yeah. My boyfriend found her"

"She is the best. Also the most expensive"

"I don't care how expensive she is" Andrew said as she pressed the button for the floor. "I want to keep Max"

Vicky glanced at Andrew. "This is all going to be okay"

Andrew looked down at her shoes. Everyone kept saying that, but she wasn't too sure how true it was

xxx

"Alright so I reviewed your case from CPS." Meredith said looking between Vicky and Andrew, as they sat opposite from her. "It's not good. Max is technically a ward of the state, having a relative that wants to adopt her, puts you in a nonexistant spot. We will have to appeal to the court to put you as a party so we can even enter this custody battle"

"So let's do that" Andrew said

"I figured as much. I did that last night" she said handing Andrew the papers as proof

"Last night?" Andrew questioned

"Family court is open almost 24/7 unlike criminal court. And Darren said it was urgent"

Vicky nodded. "See that's good Andy. We show the judge all the reports and evidence and I'm sure you could leave with Max at the end"

Meredith pressed her lips together before speaking "So here's the other news. Nancy's lawyer is worried about Max having a biased opinion about where she would want to live, if she stays with you for the duration of the custody battle." She folded her hands as she looked at Andrew. This was not going to go over well.

"To show good faith, the judge advised that Max be placed in the home of a 3rd party. Maybe a group home for the time being"

"A group home?! She can't go into a group home! She'll never - what about Bobby and Athena?"

"Those are your?" Meredith asked

"My parents I guess. I dunno anymore. Max knows them, she's comfortable"

"We need an unrelated, unbiased 3rd party"

"I could keep her" Vicky offered, "she already knows me as her social worker. I'll do it"

"That good with you Andrew?"

"Do I have a choice at this point?"

"Well that's that then. We have a trial date set for next week Friday. Max would need to be removed from your care as early as possible"

"How early?" Andrew said biting her lip

"Tomorrow would be best"

"She would be away for almost two weeks?" Andrew was going to throw up

"Roughly" Meredith said

Andrew let out a choked scream. "I can come over to your place. Just message me whenever the time is right" Vicky whispered

Andrew nodded. She could barely see, her whole vision was hazy with unshed tears.

"Andrew are you okay?" Meredith asked reaching a hand across the desk to the now pale woman

xxx

"What did she say?" Bobby asked as Andrew came out of her car. Andrew was jumpy, folding and unfolding her arms constantly. She wasn't sure how she drove here in one piece.

"Come inside" Athena pulled her in gently. They all sat on the couch. "What happened?"

Andrew's leg bounced restlessly. "I have to give up Max"

"What?" Bobby wasn't sure he heard right

"Meredith said to show good faith, I should have Max placed in another home"

"Another home? For what?"

"Some legal bullshit about having her being unbiased"

"She can stay here" Bobby offered

"She can't. You guys are too close to me. Vicky offered to take her, she's coming tomorrow" Andrew ran a hand down her face. "I'm losing my kid" she whispered as she started to cry.

"You're not losing her Andrew"

Andrew's leg continued bouncing. "Meredith said the odds are against me. I can't lose my kid Thena. I can't"

They heard Buck's jeep pull into the driveway. "Oh God" Andrew shot up from the couch before locking herself in the bathroom.

"Grandpa Bobby! Max shouted rushing down the stairs. "Buck got me a toy car" she shoved it in Bobby's hand. "Looks its green"

Bobby smiled. "It is kiddo. Want to play with it?"

"I wanna show mama first. Where is she?"

"She'll be out in a bit. Why don't we get a snack?"

She skipped next to Bobby as they went to the kitchen.

"What did the lawyer say?" Buck whispered

"Nothing good. It's going to be a long custody battle" Athena said

The door to the bathroom opened and Andrew came out. She had dried her tears, but her eyes were red and slightly puffy.

"Where's Max?"

"Kitchen with Bobby. They're getting a snack" Athena said. She reached out a hand to touch Andrew's arm

"I'm taking her home"

"Andrew"

"I'm taking her home Athena" Andrew said through clenched teeth. "This may be the last time. I am taking her home"

xxx

"Why am I getting all these snacks?" Max asked when they were at Athena's house the next day. Andrew couldn't let Vicky take Max from their apartment

"So you could have something to eat later" Athena whispered. 

Max grinned at Athena. That smile tugged at Athena's heart, she could feel the tears stinging her eyes

"I... I have to go" Athena whispered to Andrew before walking quickly to the bedroom

Bobby picked up Max hugging her tightly as Andrew opened the door to Vicky. "I promise when all of this is over we'll go for ice cream. Just the two of us"

Max nodded. She took Andrew's hand and started walking out the front door, but Andrew didn't move.

"Mama?"

"I'm staying here Maxie, you're leaving" she said softly

Tears started to well in Max's eyes. "I don't want to go"

"I don't want you to go either, but you have to"

Max gripped her hand tightly as Vicky came closer. "I wanna stay" she cried. "I wanna stay!"

"I'm just going to" Vicky said lifting up Max. She struggled and squirmed in Vicky's grasp, still clinging to Andrew's hand.

It physically hurt Andrew to pry off Max's fingers. "I love you Maxie" she whispered

Vicky somehow managed to close the door even though Max was still fighting against her. They could still hear her screams

"Mama! Let me stay! Grandpa Bobby!"

When the door finally shut Andrew facade fell apart and she dropped to her knees, as sobs wracked through her body.

Bobby kneeled down next to her. Hugging Andrew to his chest. Athena came out at the sound of Andrew's cries.

Andrew and Athena both had the same thought. Why was nothing in her life ever easy?


	84. Less Than 10%

"How are you doing?" Hen asked one day when they were on a slow shift

"Not okay." Bobby ran a hand down his face. "Max molded herself into our lives, like she was always there. She was just like a ray of light and now she's gone."

"I know it's hard but Andy will get her back" Hen reassured. She was almost scared to ask. "How is she doing?"

"Andrew is..."

_"Do you want something to eat?" Athena asked. Andrew shook her head slightly. Athena sighed. "I haven't seen you eat more than a slice of bread in the past week."_

_"I can't eat right now" she whispered. She gave the keys to Athena. "You can drive today"_

_xxx_

_"I can explain this" The woman said after they had pulled her over_

_"Ma'am are you aware that you were swerving?" Andrew said with a monotone voice. Her head hurt too much to put any emotion into her voice._

_Athena watched Andrew from a distance. Her tone and posture was almost robot-like. She had some serious qualms about letting her work, but both Elaine and Bobby agreed, unless she was a danger to herself and others, she needed this distraction_

_Andrew stumbled slightly away from the car as it pulled away. "Everything okay?"_

_"Something's wrong with the steering. She's going to the mechanic now" Andrew missed the step up to the sidewalk and almost fell._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Fine" Andrew lied. Her head was pounding and there were dark spots in her vision_

_"You don't look fine" Athena said coming closer. Andrew was looking pale, her hand was outstretched to hold onto the cruiser. If Andrew wasn't wearing sunglasses Athena would have seen her eyes roll back before she slumped to the ground._

_Athena caught her just before her head hit the ground. She gently tapped Andrew's cheek trying to rouse her. When she got no response Athena fumbled for her radio to get an ambulance._

_xxx_

_Andrew opened her eyes just as Athena came into the room. "What happened?" She croaked_

_"You fainted. You've been unconscious for about an hour"_

_Andrew just nodded, closing back her eyes. Athena sat on the chair at Andrew's side._

_"You haven't eaten or slept for the week. I know you miss Max and I know it hurts, but Andy this isn't going to help. They were going to give you a feeding tube to get your nutrient levels back to where it needs to be, I managed to convince them that I could get you to eat" she grabbed the hand not currently hooked up to an IV. "You need to eat something and take care of yourself. Think about Max"_

_Andrew squeezed her eyes tightly, turning her head away from Athena_

xxx

"Athena basically has to force her to drink protein shakes when she doesn't want to eat, which is almost all the time" Bobby answered. "Elaine stopped her from working and Athena's taking time off to help"

Hen sighed. She didn't need to ask where Andrew was staying. "Is she sleeping?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it sleeping. I'm scared she's not going to make it to the trial on Friday"

Hen looked down. "Is she sober?"

"That's the one thing I'm not worried about right now. She just spends most of her time crying or asking why it had to be her." Bobby looked down. "It just kills me everytime"

Hen grabbed Bobby's hand. "It would all work out soon"

The alarm went off putting a stop to their conversation.

xxx

Athena took a deep breath before looking unto the guest bedroom. It was the day of the trial. "Are you ready to go?" She asked softly

Andrew buttoned her blazer. "I guess"

Athena nodded looking over Andrew. The last time Andrew wore that blazer was for Bradford's trial, it wasn't able to button that time. Now it hung loosely on her shoulders

"Bobby made eggs if you want some"

Andrew shook her head. She looked back at Athena. "I'll drink one of your protein shakes tonight or tomorrow" she whispered before moving past Athena.

"So it's a no for breakfast?" Bobby asked

Athena sighed. "Has it ever been a yes"

xxx

"Has she eaten?" Darren asked watching Andrew hunch over on the chair.

"Not today" Athena sighed

Darren sat next to her. "Andy?"

"Is it time?" She asked looking up

"No. I was wondering if you wanted something to eat before it got started"

Andrew rubbed her forearm. "No thanks. I... I don't think I can eat right now"

"Alright" Darren pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

It was a few minutes before the rest of the 118 fam and Jessica showed up.

"You guys came" Bobby said

"We were always going to come Cap" Hen said. "How's she doing?"

Athena nodded her head toward Andrew. "She's hanging on for now"

Buck let out a small gasp as he watched Nancy enter the courthouse. There was really no contest if she and Max were related. It was scary how much they looked alike.

Meredith walked over to the small group. "So good news, we have judge Carmichael"

"Why is that good?" Darren asked.

"She's adopted two kids even though one of them still had a biological family, so she's probably going to understand Andrew more than any other judge"

"That's good kid" Bobby said rubbing Andrew's shoulder, but she gave no reaction

"Show of hands, who knew Andrew before she got Max?" Meredith asked

They all raised their hands except Darren and Jessica. "And who knew her the longest?"

"We all met at the same time, 4 years ago" Hen said. "If you wanna know who knows her best, it's those two" she pointed to Bobby and Athena.

Meredith nodded. "Doesn't matter. You're all testifying on her behalf."

"Don't we need to prep or something?" Chimney asked "just to make sure we say the right stuff"

"We only need to prep if you have to lie" she raised an eyebrow at Chimeny. "Do you need to lie?"

"No ma'am"

xxx

Judge Carmichael looked at everyone gathered in her courtroom. She liked to observe the people who were there, play a little guessing game about them as everybody got settled.

She looked towards the left of the courtroom. Andrew had her arms wrapped around herself as she looked down, 'the foster mother' she surmised. A woman behind her tried to talk to her. 'Probably her mother' the judge thought

She glanced at Nancy's side of the courtroom. The only person who was there was her husband. On Andrew's side, there was at least half a dozen people. She flipped open the file. All first responders. Interesting

She banged her gavel. "Let's get this started people. We have a lot of witnesses to get through and I don't want this to spill into next Monday"

xxx

Andrew traced her fingers along the grains of wood on the table. She wasn't too sure how many minutes or hours had passed. There had been multiple testimonies on her behalf, from the whole 118 and Athena. 

Andrew clenched her fist. It wasn't fair. Why did she need people to verify that she was a good mother when she had kept Max safe for two years?

She didn't even know how long they had been here. Why couldn't she just get Max and leave?

Andrew looked up when she heard Max's name.

Nancy's lawyer stood up. "I'm Mr. Stone, can I ask you a few questions Maxine?"

Andrew watched as Max nodded. She fazed out on what the questions were, she was just so relieved to see Max for the first time in two weeks.

"So what sort of fun things do you guys do?"

"Plenty things. One time I learned to gamble. I won all the snacks" Max grinned

Buck jumped up. "It's not like that" he could hear Eddie whispering next to him. 

The judge raised an eyebrow. "For the record, state your name again." She honestly couldn't remember his name.

"That's Buck" Max said looking up at the judge

"Evan Buckley ma'am. We didn't teach Max how to gamble, well we did but it's not like that. We were just playing around with some cards one night when Andrew had to work the night shift."

The judge nodded. "It's fine. Have a seat. And don't just jump up, shouting in my courtroom"

Nancy's lawyer waited for the go ahead before asking Max another question

"Maxine, do you know why you live with Andrew now?"

"Yeah. Cause my first mommy got hurt and the doctors couldn't help her" she answered

"Do you know that Andrew was the reason your first mommy died?"

Andrew's head snapped up. She and Max locked eyes. "No" she whispered

"Mama you did that?" She asked

Nobody could stop Andrew from jumping over the table and rushing to Max. "I never did that sweetie. I tried my hardest to keep her alive." She reached out to touch Max's cheek

The judge motioned to Meredith, "tell your client this isn't how we do things"

"Maxie, baby, listen" Andrew pleaded. "He's twisting the truth." She shrugged off her Meredith's hand

"But he said" Max said looking over at the lawyer

"I would never do that. I tried to keep her alive, Hen and Chimney tried to keep her alive"

The judge motioned to the guard, "restrain her"

He grabbed Andrew's shoulder trying to pull her away from Max.

"Let me go!" Andrew shouted fighting against the guard. "I said let me go!" She reared back her elbow and a sickening crack could be heard before the guard grabbed his nose, trying to stop the blood.

Andrew had a few seconds before she was tackled to the ground. She stopped fighting as the cuffs were placed on her wrists, her cheek pressed firmly into the carpet.

xxx

"I'm suing the state for brutality. I'm having their jobs" Darren was fuming outside the courtroom. "They had no right to do that in front of her kid" he already had out his phone.

"That is not her kid" Nancy said coming out of the courtroom at the same time

Eddie grabbed Buck and Jessica wrapped an arm around Darren, stopping them from lunging at Nancy.

"Look lady, just walk away" Chimney said. "Walk away right now"

"It would be best if you did that quickly" Hen said still glaring at Nancy

Athena turned to Meredith "How bad is this?"

"She assaulted an officer of the court before having to be forcibly restrained, while fighting for a child that's not biologically hers. Unless Max's aunt turns out to be an escaped convict, that cooks meth in her basement, there's a very small chance she's getting Max back"

"How small?" Bobby asked

"Less than 10%"


	85. The Impact She Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea bouncing around and it didn't really fit into the next chapter

"We want to bail her out" Darren said

"Judge set bail at a thousand. Cash only" the guard said still looking at the computer screen

Bobby didn't walk around with that much cash. They might have to stop at an ATM.

"You take checks?" Darren asked

The guard raised his eyebrows. "Gotta leave your information so we can get in contact with you if the check bounces"

"It won't bounce. Trust me" Darren took out his checkbook. He grabbed a pen from the desk and scribbled the information before tearing it out throwing it at the guard. "We want her out right now"

He looked down at the check "Yes sir"

"Father's advice" Darren said looking over at Bobby. "Never leave home without your checkbook"

Bobby nodded. He caught a glimpse of the book as Darren shoved it back into his pocket. The name of the bank was written in gold, but Darren moved too quickly for Bobby to catch the name.

What firefighter had a gold checkbook?

Bobby thoughts were interrupted by Andrew being led out. Darren rushed toward her. He cupped her face, "are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Andrew looked back at him, just blinking.

"Andy, say something" he begged. "Please"

"I need a shower" she whispered

xxx

Athena sighed as Andrew softly closed the bathroom door. She had nothing to say to comfort Andrew.

"What did Meredith say?" Darren asked as Bobby started to fill the kettle

Bobby put the kettle down. "She said Andrew has a less than 10% chance"

"What do you mean she said less than 10%?! She's getting paid $500 an hour to say that!"

Bobby put a hand on his shoulder. "You need to calm down, son."

"Bobby I will not calm down!" Darren shouted slamming his fist on the counter. "She doesn't deserve this. Why should she have a less than 10% chance?! She was the one that took care of Max for two years. For two years Andrew made sure she was clothed, had a roof over her head, went to school, had food to eat. Where was Nancy in all of this?! Did she just drop from some tree and suddenly remember she had a niece? Andrew hasn't seen Max in two weeks" he stressed. "Its killing her. And you want me to calm down?!"

"We are all upset" Bobby said gripping Darren's shoulders forcing him to stand still. "But screaming and shouting does not help"

Darren started tugging on his beard, a habit Bobby realised he did when he was stressed.

"What do we do? I found her the best lawyer in the state so she could keep Max and this could all be over soon. I wanted to make this better for her"

"I know" Bobby sighed

"Do you need help with the lawyer's fee?" Athena asked

"No I have it." Darren waved her off. "I have a savings account. "

"Still $500 an hour is extremely steep"

"It's fine" Darren mumbled

"I'm gonna go check on her" Athena said. The shower had been running for at least 20 minutes now. She knocked softly.

Andrew let out a soft "come in".

Athena saw Andrew sitting on the floor in front of the shower still fully clothed. Athena took off the water before crouching next to Andrew. 

"I'm losing my kid Thena" she whispered

Athena sighed, there was no way she could lie to her right now. "Let's get you to bed" Athena said after a moment. She help Andrew off the floor.

Andrew shuffled to the guest bedroom keeping her head low. Athena tugged on Darren's arm. "I usually go in there with her, but I think you should today"

He nodded before following Andrew and shutting the door behind them. Athena turned and spotted Bobby making tea in the kitchen. She made her way over to him, placing her head on his back wrapping her arm around his chest.

Bobby gripped the hand near his heart, when he felt Athena's tears start to wet his shirt. He had no words to stay so he rubbed his thumb against her hand as he watched the water boil.

xxx

Chimney slipped into the courtroom early the next Monday and sat in the same spot he was in on Friday. He was the first to arrive.

_"Cap is so whipped" he whispered to Buck as they watched Max coerce Bobby into holding her while he tried to cook._

_"Has she ever looked up at you with those eyes? She has complete control over you" Buck said taking a sip of his beer_

_"You guys just have no self control"_

_They heard a shrill laugh as Max ran away from Bobby. She ran straight into Chimney's legs. "Pick me up" she said looking up at him. He faltered. "Please" she begged, jutting out her lower lip slightly._

_Chimney picked her up. "Let's go get cookies" she cheered tugging on his collar._

_"Hey Chim! What was it you were saying about Cap?" Buck called out as they walked out_

_"Shut up Buckley" he felt a jab in his cheek. "That's a bad word" Max grumbled_

Eddie nodded a hello at Chimney as he sat next to him on the pew

_"Eddie how come Chris has crutches?" Max asked as she colored_

_"Because he has CP"_

_"What's a CP?"_

_"It means Chris is just a little bit different"_

_Max nodded. "My eyes are a different color from everybody else's. That means I'm a little different too"_

Hen spotted Chimney and Eddie talking to each other when she entered the courtroom. "Hey guys"

"Hey. Athena came with you?" Chimney asked

"I talked to Buck earlier" Eddie said. "They're trying to get Andrew to eat something first"

_"Your name is a chicken" Max said giggling_

_If Hen had a dollar for everytime somebody made fun of her name, she would have a bigger house and drive a much nicer car._

_Normally it made her annoyed, but Max's manic giggles made it okay. This time only._

Darren came straight off the night shift into the courthouse. He was still trying to button his suit jacket correctly.

He could see Hen and Chimney talking, and Eddie checking his phone every second.

He slipped into the row in front of them waiting for Andrew to arrive.

_"Don't change it. I like this song" Max said from the backseat._

_Darren and Andrew turned to see Max bouncing in her seat and bobbing her head out of time to the music._

_"That girl has no sense of rythmn" Darren laughed turning back to the road_

Jessica shoved her arms into the blazer. She didn't really have time to change out of her LAFD shirt and jeans. "I said wait for me" she whispered to Darren

_Jessica watched as Max tried to sneak away with a brownie. Everytime her hand got close somebody else would come near._

_Jessica grabbed one and subtly handed it down to Max._

_Max looked up in suprise and Jessica put a finger to her lips. "We split it 50/50. No one has to know"_

_Max grinned. "What if we take two instead"_

Buck, Athena, Bobby and Andrew finally came into the courtroom. Buck squeezed himself in the second row between Eddie and Hen

"Did she eat anything?" Hen asked

"Bobby got her to eat a couple saltines and a protein shake"

_"Alright, time for judging. Drumroll please"_

_Harry drummed on the table. Both he and Max flipped around their drawings. Athena laughed. "Buck what is that?"_

_"What do you mean? Its the park" he said looking down at his drawing._

_"It's...something" Bobby said slowly_

_"I win" Max cheered. "I drawed better" she stuck out her tongue at Buck. "You lose"_

Athena watched Andrew sit next to Meredith. She had her arms wrapped her arms around her body.

Athena wanted to reach out and comfort her but decided against it. Bobby's hand was giving her some semblance of comfort.

_"Aunty Thena" Max sighed draping herself across Athena's lap. "What if it never happens?"_

_"What if what never happens?"_

_"My tooth. It didn't fall out yet"_

_Athena had to fight back a laugh. Max was starting to develop a flair for dramatics. They were all blaming Buck. "It will happen Maxie." Andrew had told her about the tooth it had been loose for about a week now. It was bound to fall out soon._

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise"_

_xxx_

_The Facetime call in the morning came too early to be Andrew._

_"Aunty Thena look!" Max shouted showing her the gap in her smile. "It fell out"_

_"Told you it would"_

_"And the tooth fairy left me $40" she threw the phone to Andrew before running away shouting about putting it in her piggy bank_

_"$40?" She asked when Andrew came into view. "The most Harry and May ever got was 5"_

_"It was dark. The tooth fairy thought she took out two dollars not two twentys"_

Bobby looked down when he felt Athena squeeze his hand before leaning slightly into his side

_"Come on Max" Harry called out. She moved Bobby's arms from around her as she jumped off his lap before running through the sand to meet him and Buck._

_Andrew sat on the chair next to him. "If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times, you gotta let Max sit on her own chair" she said with a teasing eyeroll_

_Bobby laughed. "Are you upset that she finds me more comfortable than you?"_

_"Oh God no. She may seem small, but she is heavy. I don't know how you constantly lift her"_

_Bobby shrugged. "What can I say? She loves me"_

Every time Andrew came to this courthouse her headache seemed to get worse. That stupid protein shake was making her nauseous.

She knew Athena would want to talk to her, but she couldn't turn to face her

_"What does that song mean?" Max asked as she was snuggled into Andrew's side_

_Andrew rubbed a hand on Max's back. She still wasn't able to let her go after the bombing incident. "It's a song my mom used to sing to me"_

_"Aunty Thena?"_

_Andrew gave a small laugh. "No. I had another mommy before aunty Thena"_

_"How come I never met her?"_

_"She died a few years ago" Andrew felt Max move closer to her, if that was possible_

_"Do you miss her?" Max asked, looking up at Andrew with wide eyes_

_"Everyday jellybean" Andrew sighed. "But she's always gonna be right here" she placed a hand over her heart_

_"Am I always gonna be right there too?"_

_"You're going to be there forever Max" Andrew glanced at the time. "Now its midnight, you have to try and get some sleep"_

_Andrew laughed as Max groaned and threw an arm over her eyes. Yep, they were definitely blaming Buck for her dramatic behavior_


	86. The Love Of A Mother

Athena looked up as Nancy took the stand. She wanted to be mad at her, but was it even right anymore?

_"Thena who is this woman?" Buck stressed as he paced in their living room_

_"Why do you assume I know?"_

_"Because you're the one who investigates for a living!" Buck shouted_

_"Hey now" Bobby grabbed his shoulders. "You do not disrespect my wife. Not in my own house"_

_Hen pulled Buck down onto a couch. "Sorry" he mumbled_

_Athena brushed him off. They were all high strung right now. "I dug as far as I could" Athena put the thin file on the table. "Do you know how hard it is to get information on someone with no criminal record from another state? I have no connections in Oregon"_

_Hen picked up the folder. "Wait Max's mother was **the** RMH?"_

_"Who?" Bobby asked_

_"The artist with no face" Hen said as she looked through the sheet of paper. "Karen got obessed with art for a while. RMH would travel from state to state with these art pieces, never showed her face or came to any art exhibit, only her manager knew what she looked like. I never knew Max was her daughter"_

_Athena folded her arms. "Yeah, she moved away from Oregon when she was 18 and basically went clockwise across the damn map. She never kept contact with her family after that and the bouncing from place to place did not help. Nancy genuinely did not know her sister had a child. She didn't even know Rachel was dead. When Andrew filed for an adoption it set off an alert on the national database, she came running to get her niece"_

_"So there's nothing wrong with her?" Buck asked. "No ulterior motive? She really is just a concerned aunt?"_

_Athena nodded slowly. "That's what it looks like. She just wants to take care of her dead sister's child"_

"My daughter still has a lot of things Maxine could use, although most of it is pink" Nancy answered her lawyer

"Her favorite color is green" Andrew answered weakly

Meredith shushed her gently.

"I really don't know alot about Maxine" Nancy continued

"She prefers Max" Andrew said

Nancy glanced at Andrew. "Like I said, I don't know Max, but I know she should be raised by family. Her actual family"

Athena saw Bobby clench his fists but chose not to say anything

Andrew looked down at her fingers. Nancy was right. Max deserved her family, people that actually looked like her. She had heard Bobby and Athena whispering. She wasn't getting Max back.

Andrew wasn't suprised after being tackled Friday she knew everything was going downhill.

Meredith touched her forearm again. "Andrew"

"Huh?" Was Meredith calling her before? She honestly couldn't remember. Her head hurt so much these days

"You have to go testify" Meredith urged, "the judge called your name two minutes ago.

Andrew looked up Nancy was long gone. She stood up on slightly shaky legs walking up to the seat. Meredith got up to begin her round of questions

"You two sit" the judge said. "I want to ask the questions"

"Does that usually happen?" Buck asked

"I've never seen it" Meredith whispered back

"Now Andrew" the judge started, but Andrew never looked up at her. "Why don't you tell me about Max?"

"Sh-she likes spaghetti" she whispered. She looked over at Nancy. "Make sure you have a lot. She loves to draw and Buck got her started on glitter, and somehow she gets it everywhere" Andrew said with a small smile. "Don't let her convince you that her bedtime is 11, she did that to me the first night" Andrew squeezed her eyes tight trying to stop the tears

"W...would she have her own room?" Andrew asked. It took Nancy a while to realise she wanted an answer. "She would have to share with our younger daughter. But she'll have her own bed"

Andrew nodded and a few tears fell out. "It's good to know she'll have someone to play with. Do you guys have a backyard? She usually only gets to run about when we go to the park"

"We live on a ranch" Nancy answered

Andrew smiled. She could imagie Max running care-free on a ranch. "She's gonna love it. Would there be-"

The judge stopped Andrew from speaking. "You're not advocating your case Andrew" the judge said turning her head slightly.

"Why bother? I... You may - it's not going in my favor. I'm not biologically related. I don't have a traditional family unit. And I was basically arrested last week." Andrew used her palm to wipe away her tears. 

"I would love to go back to three weeks ago. When Darren was teaching her how to use chopsticks and she said lo mein was just spaghetti without sauce" Andrew said with a small smile

"But I'm probably not getting her back. So I just want to make sure that where ever she's going is all she ever wanted" Andrew took in a shuddering breath to stop her sob.

"C-can I just hug her one last time?" Andrew finally looked at the judge. Her internal struggle to stop her tears wasn't working. 

"I can't answer that"

Andrew hung her head. "I understand." She got up from the witness stand

"I'm not done asking questions"

"I don't feel like answering anymore" Andrew said softly

"I guess we're in recess then"

xxx

"Come 'ere" Darren said when they walked out the courtroom. He cradled Andrew to his chest as she cried.

"I'm going to get coffee" Hen offered before walking away. She was too close to tears and didn't think they need her crying as well. She also wanted to call Karen, maybe even Facetime Denny and Nia.

"Is it weird that I wanna go hug Chris now?" Eddie whispered to Buck. 

"It's not weird" Buck whispered looking down

Athena chewed her lip. "She shouldn't have to stay here" 

Bobby turned to Meredith, "c-can Andrew leave? This is just hurting her more. You said it yourself she has a low chance of winning."

"I do think that, but I like to see these things out."

"See these things out?" Ahena said raising her eyebrow. "She's crying because she knows she's not getting back her daughter. What more is there to 'see out' exactly?"

Andrew lifted her head from Darren's chest. "If I stay, would I at least get to see her?"

"The child is usually returned to their family in the courtroom. So yes, you will get to see her"

"I wanna stay" she whispered

Darren looked down at her. "I probably won't get another chance. I just want to see her one last time"

He rubbed her back. "Then we'll stay" he looked over at Athena. "We're staying" he said staring at all of them

xxx

"This has been one of the most unique custody battles I have ever preceeded" the judge started. "It's not every day a foster mother fights for full custody. It's also not every day that one little girl has been in the presence of so many first responders" she looked over at Andrew's side. Andrew had reverted back to hunching over the table refusing eye contact with anyone.

"I have listened to all the testimonies and looked over the social worker's and psychologist's evaluation. I have also talked to Max. She is old enough and smart enough to know who she wants to live with. It's in the courts best interest that she be placed with her family"

Andrew clenched her jaw to stop the sob from escaping. Buck and Bobby looked absolutely crushed.

"She also told me to hurry this up because her grandpa Bobby promised her an ice cream date" the judge continued. They all looked up. "Not all family is biological Andrew, and looking at your family you know that better than anybody. I know that better than anybody. While Nancy is her immediate relative, it would not be in Max's best interest that she be placed in that home, when her family is right here"

"But I-" Andrew started

"I have been doing this job for years. I know the love of a mother when I see one. I would finish up the adoption papers another day. For now I think it's time for ice cream" she motioned for the baliff to open the door and Max came out.

Andrew walked slowly to her before kneeling down to her level. Max launched herself into her arms and Andrew squeezed her tightly. 'Thank you' she mouthed to the judge before burying her face in Max's hair sobbing.

"Why are you crying?" Max asked furrowing her brow

"Cause I'm happy Maxie"

"That's silly" Max laughed

Andrew picked her up laughing as well. "Well then maybe mama's just a little bit silly"

"Aunty Thena's silly too and Hen" Max said laughing

Athena laughed as Andrew walked closer. "We have to go get my stuffs from Vicky. She has Trunk and Sam and Elvis" Max said. 

"I know jelly bean. But don't you want to go with grandpa Bobby for ice cream?"

Max nodded with a big smile. Andrew put her down and she ran to Bobby's side. He took her hand. "Let's go kiddo"

Max skipped along him as they left. "Can I get two scoops?"

"Sooo none of us matter?" Eddie asked looking at the door that Bobby and Max just went through. "I mean she didn't even look at us" Chimney grumbled.

"It's grandpa Bobby and ice cream" Andrew said with a shrug. "Her two favorites have collided"

Darren reached over and grabbed Meredith's hand. "I owe you a lifetime supply of that red wine you like for what you did here for Andrew"

Meredith gave a small smile. "I did nothing. It was all Andrew and her love for that little girl." She responded softly picking up her bag. "You take care Darren. I hope you guys have all the happiness you deserve"

Darren smiled as she left.

"So where to now?" Darren asked looking at Andrew.

"I have to get her things from Vicky and then I wait for my daughter to get back from her ice cream date."

xxx

Andrew heard the faint knock on the door. She opened the door to see Bobby with Max fast asleep on his shoulder.

"She crashed from her sugar high" he whispered

"I got her" she took Max from his arms. She stirred. "Mama?"

"I'm here baby" she whispered rubbing her back as Max slowly went back to sleep.

"We'll see you tomorrow" Athena said before leaving closing the door behind them.

Andrew carried Max to bed. "I promise Maxie" she whispered stroking her hair, "I'll always be here jellybean" she whispered


	87. Marry Me Andrew Duncan

"And Max you are now and forever will be Maxine Jasmine Duncan" the judge said as she gave the papers to Andrew

Max grinned. "Did you know I got two scoops of ice cream?" She stage whispered to the judge

"Really?"

"Uh huh. Grandpa Bobby said I could any flavor I wanted"

"What flavors did you get?" The judge was giving Max her full attention

"I got cookie dough and birthday cake"

"Birthday cake?"

"Yeah. It's got lots of sprinkles in it. A whole bunch. Then after me and grandpa Bobby went to the mall and he bought me some toys that I could keep at his house. Then I fell asleep and I woke up at home"

"That sounds like a full day"

"Yep. And now we're going to grandpa Bobby's house. He's gonna make hotdogs and stuffs"

Andrew chuckled. "Alright Max, let's not tell her everything"

"I didn't tell her everything. Aunty Thena said there's gonna be a suprise"

"Well I hope it's a good suprise" the judge said as Andrew led Max out

xxx

"I brought the celebration" Jessica said as she lifted the bags in her hand. "We have champagne and stuff to make mojitos and..."

"You do know that we're celebrating a kid right?" Andrew asked

"Oh yeah" Jessica said looking around. "Doesn't mean we can't drink" she walked past Andrew. "This house is nice" she mumbled as she walked down the steps

"All of that is alcohol?" Bobby asked seeing Jessica put the bags down on the kitchen counter.

"Don't worry Nash, some of it is stuff for mocktails. I don't always drink alcohol"

xxx

"It's good to see you eating again" Bobby said as he watched Andrew sneak a pack of cookies from the cupboard

Andrew turn around quickly. "I didn't know anyone was there" she said before opening the pack and pushing a cookie in her mouth. "I feel like I've eaten more in the last 3 days than I have my whole life"

"Good" Andrew finally had some color back in her face and according to Athena, the mischeivious sparkle in her eye

"You say good, but it's going to screw over my metabolism"

Bobby shook his head. "I found it" Max said running into the kitchen. "Good" Bobby answered

"What did you find?" Andrew asked they were both walking off to the patio.

"Our aprons" Max said with a grin

Andrew nodded. She was calm eating her cookies until she saw Bobby start up the grill and Max climbing on a stool next to him with a lighter.

"Wait a second. Bobby?! what are you doing?" she said running out

Buck laughed at Andrew harassing Bobby before he opened the door. "Quickly. Quickly!" He ushered Maddie and Chimney into the house. "Why do you have 3 cakes? You were supposed to get **a** cake"

"Ask Chimney" Maddie huffed going down the stairs.

"Plan B's" Chimney explained

"Well you have 5 minutes before Andrew turns around. Go hide them in the fridge"

xxx

"So this happens often?" Darren asked 

"Pretty much" Andrew shrugged. "They moved it to now. Sorta like a celebration for Max"

Darren looked over as Bobby was trying to show Max how to perfectly grill a hotdog. "I'm suprised you haven't shut that down yet"

"It's not for a lack of trying." She grumbled. "But she's happy. Bobby won't let anything happen to her and he's doing most of the cooking anyway. At least that's what I keep telling myself to stay calm"

"Hey found this thing I wanna do for Max" Buck said running over

"Thing like?" Andrew said turning to Buck. He seemed strangely giddy

"Found it on Pinterest. It's balloon art. See you fill them with paint and then burst them on a canvas" he said showing her a couple pictures on his phone

"Bursting balloons?" Andrew asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm out" 

"So can we do it?" Buck asked

"Knock yourself out. I'm going inside"

Buck did a fist pump when she walked away. "You ready?" He asked Darren

xxx

"How come you came inside?" Bobby asked. He had come in for more plates when he heard the door close

"They're popping balloons" she complained

Bobby laughed. "Mind grabbing some more napkins for me"

Andrew searched in the cupboard where they usually were. "I can't find them"

Bobby knew that. "Check the one next to them. And while you're there can you grab some forks"

"How many things do you need?" She grumbled. She pulled out the napkins and forks. "Got them"

"I think they're finished" he said gesturing outside.

"Thank God. I wanted a hotdog for the past ten minutes"

"You were out there before you know" Bobby said opening the patio door

"Where's this balloon art?" She asked Buck

"It's drying. But we did one for you yesterday"

"Why?" Andrew asked scrunching her nose

"You'll like it" Athena said

"Ta - da" Eddie said propping it up on a chair

"You got it backwards Diaz" Hen said flipping it over.

Andrew squinted at the words in the paint. "Marry me? Who's getting married?"

Andrew turned around her eyes widening at the sight of Darren on one knee, an open ring box in his hand.

"Andrew, you are unlike any woman I have ever met, for starters you don't have the name of any woman I've ever met. I saw you for two weeks before I finally worked up the courage to talk to you, and I still didn't have the stones to ask you out first. And in the past 10 months that we've been together, you have become my best friend, my confidant, my lover. Everything that I have always needed. I love how you can go from fiercely protective of your family to a complete and total goofball. I don't want to take another step without you. Without both of you by my side" he said glancing at Max, "so, marry me Andrew Duncan?"

Andrew felt like a fish out of water. Her mouth was agape as she looked between Darren's expectant face and the open ring box. She wasn't sure how much time passed.

Darren's brows furrowed. Was she having a panic attack? He stood up slowly closing the ring box. "Andy? Baby are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yes" she whispered

"Yes?" 

"Yes. Yes"

"Yes?"

"God yes" she cried jumping into his arms. "Yes I'll marry you!"

"She said yes!" Buck cheered popping the champagne. "She said yes!" They chorused

"Gimme the ring" she said causing Darren to laugh.

"I'm getting the cake" Chimney said running into the house.

Darren put Andrew back on the ground. "How did you plan this?"

"I had some help" he said with a shrug

"You all knew?" She asked turning around

"Well yeah" Athena said. "Hen and Buck helped set this up. We trusted Chimney and Maddie to get the cake, which I'm seriously regretting now. Well it happened here, so obviously we knew."

"Hey I pick good cakes" Chimney said coming out with it, "see?" He put the cake down on the table

'She said yes!' it wrote in big blue letters

"What does the other one say?" Bobby asked with a raised brow

"The other one?" Darren asked

"Chimney plans for all the possible outcomes"

"They say, 'maybe doesn't mean no' and 'who needs a fiancé," he mumbled looking down

Max reached forward poking her finger in the icing before licking it.

"I think that means, let's cut the cake" Buck said

xxx

"He asked you didn't he?" Andrew asked Bobby

"Who?"

"Darren. He asked you guys for your blessing right?"

"Don't know what you're talking bout" Bobby shrugged before going over to Athena

Andrew shook her head. She turned watching as Denny showed Max how to play hacky sack

Darren wrapped his arms around her, placing his chin on her shoulder. "You okay? You've been standing here for the last 10 minutes"

"I'm good" she whispered. She looked down at her hand. "How did you pick this out?" 

"Had some help about the sizing and color" he glanced in Athena's direction. "The rest was up to me. You like it right?"

"It's beautiful" she gushed. The princess cut diamond was surrounded by a halo of smaller diamomds, resting on a rose gold band. 

"Think Bobby and Athena would mind keeping Max tonight?" 

She smirked looking back at him. "I could arrange that"

"What are you doing?" Hen asked seeing Harry on his phone. 

"This" he said showing her the phone.

He had taken at least three pictures of Darren holding Andrew in the corner of the backyard. Both of them smirking and whispering to each other. "These are pretty good"

"I know. I need to start getting paid for these things"

xxx

"When did you plan to do all this?" Andrew asked when they were in bed later. She was tracing small circles on his chest

"After the whole bomb incident. I knew I needed you by my side forever. I had the ring for about a week by then, but I was just waiting for the right moment. I decided to just do it the next I came to your place, it would just be you, me and Max. But I got there and you said you could be losing Max" he tightened his arm around her

"Scariest time of my life" Andrew mumbled

"But you didn't lose her, because everybody could see you are an amazing mother. And I realized you were finally at peace. So I had your whole family help me set this up"

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"In the last 10 minutes? No"

Andrew nuzzled his chest. "You're a goofball"

It was a few minutes later when Darren looked down at Andrew. She had moved from her cute phase of sleep to actual sleeping. Her words not his.

Her mouth was open and her cheek was smushed against the pilow as she snored. He knew if he tried to close her mouth she would snort and turn away taking the covers with her, but if he came closer to her she would move until she was basically on top of him.

Darren decided to move closer to her. He couldn't wait to marry Andrew.

He just had to tell her about his parents first and hope it didn't all blow up in his face


	88. I Still Get Jealous

"There's my sexy fiancée" Darren said, wrapping a hand around Andrew's arm at a scene.

"Still getting used to hearing that" Andrew laughed. They had only been engaged for three days.

Darren looked at Andrew "You're not wearing your ring" he pointed out

Andrew looked down. "Oh yeah. I'm on patrol, I don't want it to fall off anywhere so I put it on my necklace" she pulled it out from where it was secured in her shirt

"I thought you had second thoughts"

"Never" Andrew looked over at Athena. "I gotta go. I'll see you later"

xxx

"How about I take you out on a date" the man slurred

Andrew chuckled. "I'm flattered, but no thank you"

The drunk and disorderly were so very nice. Especially after they had caused a three car pile up. At least no one lost their life

"Come on darling. Me and you could have a lot of fun"

"No thank you" Andrew said over her shoulder. She waved over another officer. "Get my good friend here back to the station for processing"

"Got it sarg"

Andrew felt a hand grab and squeeze her ass. And she knew it wasn't Darren.

Andrew turned to rip the man a new one, but someone had beat her to it.

Her brain was taking too long to catch up to the scene in front of her, until she heard Athena gasp. "Darren"

Darren and the man were currently fighting, with Darren having a slight upper hand

"Darren!" Andrew shouted. "Stop it!"

"Separate them!" Athena shouted at Andrew

"How? You want me to hit them over the head?" Andrew argued back

"He's your fiancé"

They both turned when they saw Darren flop over. 

"I fixed sarg" officer Willis said. "I just tazed the firefighter. I don't think our suspect has the co-ordination to fight back"

Andrew scratched her head. This was a hot mess. "Thank you Willis. Just next time don't taze my fiancé. Even when he just did something so dumb"

Jessica came over and shook her head as Darren was still spasing slightly. "Burro" she mumbled. "I should leave you here, but I have a moral compass"

xxx

Darren opened his eyes and saw Andrew glaring down at him with a hand on her hip

He gave a small smile. "Hi baby"

"Hi baby nothing. What the hell was that?"

"What was what?" He asked, hoping she would just forget about it

"You fought with a man. In uniform. On a scene.

Darren looked away slightly and played with his thumbs.

"I can write it up as assault on an officer and you were making a citizen's arrest." Andrew was rambling now as she thought aloud. "But then one could argue, why was a fight really necessary for an arrest? And grabbing an officer's ass does not warrant a full on brawl"

Darren grabbed Andrew's hand. "I'm sorry Andy. Baby I really am. I saw him grab you and I... I just snapped. I know men flirting doesn't faze you and I know you promised to marry me by accepting my proposal, but" Darren sighed. "I still get jealous. I'm sorry. But think of it this way, I defended your honor"

Andrew gave him a lopsided smile. "You are a goofball. But I love you too" she said before leaning down to give him a quick kiss

"I'm sorry" Darren whispered when she stood back up.

"I'll figure out a way to keep you out of trouble" Andrew said

Someone cleared their throat by the door and Andrew dropped Darren's hand. She saw a doctor standing there.

"I'm sorry officer, I need you to step outside while I finish up with Mr. Smith here"

Andrew looked between Darren and the doctor. "Right, no problem. I'll just be out in the hall"

"Wait" Darren grabbed her hand. "She can stay Mauve" he said addressing the doctor. "This is my..." He glanced at Adrew. "This is my fiancée."

"You have a fiancée. Congratulations"

"Thank you" Darren smiled

"Now let me just check over your bruises and then I could get you your discharge papers"

xxx

Darren rolled his eyes when he saw the Skype call coming in. His face already hurt, he did not need this now. But Darren knew they might keep calling until he answered so he accepted the call

"What happened to your face? I told you that job was dangerous"

"This wasn't from work mother. I got into a bit of a fight"

"A fight about what?" His father asked

From his slightly distracted tone Darren knew his father was hunched over his desk running over numbers.

"It's silly really. But can I ask why the unexpected call?"

"You have a fiancée now"

Darren wanted to facepalm. He knew Mauve being his doctor would be a terrible idea. "Yes mother, I do"

"Exactly when were you planning to tell us? After you had gotten married?"

Darren sighed. "I would have told you eventually"

Darren's father finally came into view. "You never introduced us. How long has it... How long have you been dating?"

"About ten months"

"Ten?" His mother started. "Darren Alexander Smith you are engaged to a woman you barely know. What does she even do for a living?"

"She's a field sergeant" Darren could feel the atmosphere shift

"Please tell me that's another way of saying she has some sort of vineyard that she tends to" his mother said pinching the bridge of her nose

"No. Why does that even make sense to you? She's a field sergeant with the LAPD"

"A police officer? Really Darren? It can't be safe dating a woman in that profession."

"Her profession is plenty safe okay. She still manages to take excellent care of daughter"

"Her daughter?" His father took off his reading glasses. "She has a child?"

Darren facepalmed and then quickly regretted it when his eye started throbbing again. "Can we not have this conversation now. I just want to get to sleep"

"Darren we would like to meet your fiancée."

Darren scoffed. "No thanks"

"Darren you can't possibly be thinking of marrying her and she's never met your family"

"I can" Darren sighed

Darren's father made a noise. "Darren I think what your mother is trying to say is, we would like to meet our future daughter-in-law" he studied Darren's face. "If that's possible with the both of your schedules"

Darren sighed. "Let me think about it. I'll think about it. Have a good night" he closed the laptop ending the conversation indefinitely

He should have let Andrew leave the room when Mauve thought she was just an officer taking his statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrew would finally meet Darren's parents in the next chapter


	89. How Do I Forgive That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be 2000 words but somehow it spiraled into two chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't ask me what exactly the Smith family does. Just know that they're rich.

"So umm my parents want to meet you" Darren said

"You have parents?" Andrew asked sarcastically

"Ha ha. They been hounded me about it for the past months. So would Saturday night be okay for you guys?"

"You guys?"

"You, Bobby, Athena and Max. They're very family oriented"

"Alright well send me the address. I don't think we have anything to do this weekend"

Darren leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Just dress elegantly casual"

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"Just wear a nice dress."

Andrew groaned. "I hate dresses. But I'll wear it for you"

"Maybe cover the tattoo" he said sheepishly

"Who am I meeting? The pope?"

"Pope's not married A" he grinned before kissing her cheek

xxx

"You're sure it's this way?" Bobby asked

"Bobby I just put the address into the GPS" Athena said. She looked back at Andrew. "You sure this was the address?"

"That's what he told me." Even Andrew was confused. They were driving down a long empty street. The streetlights that were along the street were too regal to be city issued.

Bobby finally stopped infront of a massive gate, a long driveway behind it. "This is the place?" Bobby asked as they all looked out the car

"I'll call Darren" Andrew said taking out her phone. She had barely said two words before she hung up

"What did he say?" Athena asked

"He said he's going to have them buzz us in" Andrew said in disbelief

They all jumped when the gate opened. Max finally looked up from playing a game on Athena's phone. 

Bobby drove up the long driveway. "Is that a wishing well?" Max asked pressing her face to the window.

"No. It's a fountain. In the middle of the fricking driveway" Andrew gaped

"Language" Athena warned

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Andrew asked.

Max looked up. "Woah. Is this a castle?"

"It's something" Athena said as they watched the mansion that came into view.

A man stood waiting at the end of the cul-de-sac like driveway. He waited until Bobby stopped before tapping the window. "Mister Nash I presume?"

"Umm yes"

"The Smith's are waiting for you inside. I can park your car"

Athena and Andrew locked eyes

Bobby nodded. "Alright then" Andrew unbuckled Max from the car and the four of them came out as the man jumped into the driver's seat.

He gave Bobby a key fob. "Press this whenever you're ready and I will bring your car back"

"Okay. Thank you"

"Someone is taking the car" Andrew said glancing back at the direction of the car every now and again as they walked towards the front door

The front door opened revealing Darren. "You guys made it"

"You live in a castle Darren" Max gushed. Her eyes and mouth wide as she looked at the marble staircase.

"Not a castle Maxie, just a big house"

"No Darren, this is a castle" Athena said. "There's a valet" she pointed out

Darren chuckled. "No that's just Clark. He helps out when we have guests over"

"The front door is almost twice my size" Bobby said looking up. There was a crystal chandelier hanging above them.

"Well my parents are worth a little over 200 billion sometimes they like to show it off"

"200 billion!" Andrew pulled Darren close. "What is this? You live in a shoebox apartment and drive a beaten up Chevy"

"Dinner with my parents" he sighed. "It's always a big thing"

"Master Smith, you're parents are waiting for you and your guests in the sitting room" a man said coming up to them.

"And there's a butler" Athena whispered

Darren nodded in his direction. "Whatever happens, I only talk to them for birthdays and see them once a year"

"What?" Andrew started to ask but Darren already led them into a sitting room.

"Mother, father. This is Andrew" he introduced, "her daughter Max and her parents Bobby and Athena" he turned to face them. "These are my parents, Donna and David"

"Your name is Bobby?" Donna asked with a raised eyebrow. "Robert. But everyone calls me Bobby" Bobby answered as he gently shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Donna said with a small smile when she finally got to Andrew. "Such a pity we only met after Darren proposed".

Even though she smiled her tone made Andrew stand in front of Max slightly. "I would have liked to meet you earlier as well"

"Please sit" David invited them

Andrew pretended to ignore the look from Donna when she pulled Max into her lap.

"So you all work in the emergency service?" 

"Yes. Athena and I are field sergeants and Bobby is the captain of the 118" Andrew answered

"Yeah. They save people's lives" Max added proudly

"I still think it's a very dangerous profession. I would have preferred if Darren went into the family business" Donna said

"Mother" Darren said with a strained smile, "we are not doing this now"

"Many children would have loved to inherit a billion dollar company"

"What company is that?" Bobby asked

"Smith Enterprises" David answered. "I inherited it from my father and developed it into the co-operation it is today"

"We would have loved to pass it on to Darren and his future children, but he rather put out fires."

Athena glanced at Bobby before trying to change the topic. "You guys look so much alike" she said gesturing between Darren and David

They both sat up slightly as they looked down and chuckled. Even their mannerisms were the same.

"And I look just like my father." David said. "The Smith genes are suprisingly strong"

Donna gave a small laugh. "It really is something to go through a pregnancy and childbirth, only to remake your husband"

Bobby watched as David squeezed Donna's hand. "You know I actually wanted to join the police academy when I was younger" he started. "But I don't think I was cut out for the rigorous training, so we just chose to donate instead. We actually just started a fund at one station. When captain Maynard reached out to us about it-"

"Wait" Andrew said, cutting David speech. "Captain Elaine Maynard?"

"Yes. Do you know her?"

"She's our captain"

"Oh wow. What a small world. We actually spoke to some of the officers there that morning, we probably just missed seeing each other"

"Probably" Andrew said with a small smile. Darren had called her frantically the morning the benefactors came. She glanced over at him and he looked away. Andrew let out a breath. Guess he didn't want her to meet his parents.

David noticed the exchange between his son and Andrew. "So Andrew tell us a bit about yourself"

Andrew shrugged. "Is there anything specific you want to know?"

"Andrew is such a strange name for a young lady" Donna said coldly as she looked Andrew head to toe. From her head of unruly curls to the tattoo she thought was being covered by her sleeve

"My father wanted a boy and my mother thought it would be cute. Most people just call me Andy though"

They glanced at Bobby and Athena. "No, they aren't my real parents. My birth parents were addicts and now they're dead" she noticed the mood shift. "Wait that came out wrong"

Darren made a noise before jumping up, "I'm sure Georgia has dinner ready. Maybe we should move to the dining room."

Max jumped off her lap, grabbing Bobby's hand

"Real smooth Andy" Darren whispered in her ear

xxx

Donna sat at the head of the table with David on her right side. Athena and Bobby were sitting next to him. Darren was on her left side and Andrew and Max were sitting next to him.

"So Andrew which part of LA are you from?" David asked

"I grew up in Chicago. I moved here a few years ago with my foster mom for her cancer treatment" Andrew looked down at her plate. "She didn't make it"

"I'm sorry for your loss" David said with a sympathetic smile. "You two must have been very close".

"We were" Andrew said with a small smile

"How long have you been a police officer?" David asked, trying to change the topic.

"I joined the academy at 20"

"Did you at least go to university?" Donna asked. "Because my son graduated from UCLA with his MBA" she boasted.

Andrew glanced at Darren, he never said he got his Master's. Andrew cleared her throat. "I graduated from the University of Chicago before I joined the academy with just a Bachelor's in Criminology. Magna cum laude, if you were wondering" she said glaring slightly at the woman

"I started Pre-law from USC" Athena said when Donna looked at her

"I never went to university" Bobby said shifting uncomfortably in his chair. "I joined the academy right after high school"

"What's a university?" Max asked

"It's a type of school people go to when they're older"

"Do I have to go?"

"Only if you want to Maxie"

Andrew side-eyed Donna when she made a noise of disdain. David leaned over, squeezing her hand.

"So is Max's father still in the picture?" Donna asked.

Something about her tone irked Andrew in the wrong way. "Max is adopted. Her only realtive is an aunt in Oregon"

"So they gave a single woman, working a stressful job, custody? Over a relative?"

Andrew gripped her fork so hard, her knuckles almost went white. "They did not give me custody. I fought for custody"

"How nice"

"Mother can you not" Darren whispered. Bobby and Athena looked at each other, this was the most uncomfortable dinner they have ever had.

"Mama how do I eat this? The beady things keep falling off" Max grumbled. 

"It's not beady things. It's something called caviar" Because that was perfectly acceptable to serve as an appetizier to a child

Max scrunched up her nose. "It looks funny" she pulled the toast from the plate. "I'll only eat this"

"That's okay"

"So Max what do you like to do for fun?" David was the only trying to learn more about his future daughter-in-law and her family. Donna was content with just brooding at all of them.

"I like to draw. Darren makes all my drawings huge and then frames them"

Andrew smiled. "Her teacher said she has a gift"

"Well I'll have to see some of this artwork sometime. Maybe I can put it in my gallery"

"What's a gallery?" Max asked

"Kinda like a museum with just art" Darren explained

xxx

"This smells amazing" Bobby said as the servers brought their entree. He was secretly liking being catered to like this

"Yes. Darren mentioned something about you liking steak" Donna said waving a hand in Andrew's direction

"Don't take it personally" Darren whispered to Andrew.

She raised an eyebrow at him. She was beginning to take everything his mother said personally

David cleared his throat slightly. "It's Kobe beef. We had it flown out from Japan yesterday, and our chef marinated it in fresh herbs all night "

Athena made a noise. "You flew out beef? You rented an entire plane just to get beef"

"We don't rent planes honey" Donna said. "Our jet is always fueled and ready for any rendezvous that we have"

"Like buying beef?" Athena raised an eyebrow. She did not like this woman. 

Bobby squeezed Athena's thigh. "Let's just eat okay." He could feel that Athena was still tense. "Okay?" He whispered

He glanced at Andrew who looked like she was a few seconds away from strangling Donna. "Andy" he warned

She sighed and turned to help Max cut her meat

"So Donna what is it exactly that you do?" Athena asked. "Besides just sit there?"

Andrew looked up when one of the servers chuckled. He quickly walked away when he noticed he had been caught.

"I'm the COO of our company" 

"And that company does what again? Order foreign meat?" Athena said taking a bite of her steak

Andrew was pretty sure Donna growled but she knew Athena wouldn't go down without a fight.

"I think a pre-nup should be drafted by our lawyers" Donna said as she picked up her glass

Everyone turned to look at her

"You want us to prepare for our marriage by preparing for our divorce?" Andrew asked. She looked toward Darren for some kind of support but he just mouthed 'sorry'.

"It's to protect our family's assests in case of your untimely separation"

"I'm not a gold digger. If that's what you're insinuating. I didn't even know Darren came from a family like this until we drove up your obnoxiously long driveway"

"Dear, I am not insinuatiing anything. But if you think what I'm speaking about describes your family in anyway, I am sorry you took offense"

"Donna" David warned at the same time Darren hissed. "Mother"

"You're sorry I took offense?" Andrew was livid. "Why don't you take your head out your ass and put where it belongs, so you could finally see that no one here wants your money"

"Well you clearly want something. Why else do you have my son buying you such expensive gifts?" She gestured to Andrew's neck. 

Andrew looked down at her necklace. It was a simple charm necklace.

"That necklace costs more than your salary dear"

"And you think I made him buy it?"

Darren grabbed his mother's arm before she could respond. "A word in the kitchen. Right now" he said with gritted teeth

"Everybody out!" Darren shouted when they got to the kitchen. As the staff scurried he turned to face his mother. "What was that?"

"I would have liked if you had not become engaged to a girl you've only known for less than a year, you hardly know each other. And then there's this child. Are you ready to become an instant father to that little girl?"

"There is not _'this child'_. That is my fiancée's daughter and I'll be damned if I stand here and let you disrespect them. Mother I'm not asking for your permission. I'm not a child anymore, you don't tell me what to do. I love Andrew and her daughter whether you like it or not. Andrew is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. If you have a problem with that I have no problem, cutting you out more from my life than you already are"

"You're ready to throw yourself down for a girl who barely knew you. She had no clue that her necklace wasn't one of those cheap Target things. She didn't even know you grew up in a house like this. Yet, you want to get upset with me for trying to protect my family"

"I would have told her!" Darren shouted. "When I felt that it was needed"

Donna scoffed. "Last time you were dating that Melissa girl you brought her here on what, your 5th date?"

"Melissa is a different story" Darren said pacing the kitchen. "She already knew I came from money it made no sense in hiding it. But, Andrew, she didn't know. She never looks at the news, she never went to a charity gala. She's not in that class"

"So you kept us at different ends of your personal life because we are wealthy? Or is it because she isn't?" Donna asked

Andrew stepped into the kitchen before the conversation could go any further. "I umm think we're going to go" 

"Andy. Let me walk you out"

"No need." She said softly. "Bobby's getting our car from Clark and then I'm going to go"

Darren looked at Andrew's demeanour. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her body, her gaze on the floor. "Go where Andy?"

"You lied to me for our entire relationship. You kept a huge chunk of your life hidden from me. Were you that afraid that I would take it?"

"No Andrew, it's not like that" Darren said

"If your parents didn't beg to meet me, would you have ever told me about how you grew up? Where you grew up?"

Darren faltered. He didn't have an answer that painted him in the best light

"You brought me here. Made me bring my family here. Made me where this stupid dress. All just to be ridiculed and judged. I don't need that. Max doesn't need that. I can't... I won't live in an environment that thrives on that. I won't ever feel included in a family you were too ashamed to let me know about. You were ashamed... of me" Andrew looked down as she took off her engagement ring.

"Just let me explain" Darren pleaded as he reached out to grab her. Andrew pulled back. "Don't touch me"

"I think I'll just leave this here" she said solemly placing her ring on the counter. She was about to walk away but stopped and took off her necklace. She slammed it on the counter next to the ring. "Incase you were worried about me stealing your money" she hissed at Donna

"Andrew please" but she already left the kitchen. "Look at what you caused!" He shouted, "I just - why?! Just let me be happy for once!" Darren picked up the ring running to the front door.

His father put a hand on his shoulder. "She's gone son"

"No she's not" Darren said

"Darren" David said softly. "She's gone"

Donna put her hand on Darren's back. "You don't touch me!"

He walked further in the house. "Julio! Get me Clark!"

"Darren, don't walk away from us"

Darren turned around. "I am done! Finished! The best person in my life just walked away because of the both of you! You will **never** see me again. Do not call me with your bullshit birthday calls. Do not call me for lunch or some dumb charity function. I am done" he stalked towards the kitchen where Clark was waiting with his keys

He bumped into Georgia on his way out. She grabbed his arm. "As much as you want to blame your mother for how bad this night turned out, this was your fault as well"

xxx

"Did I do something wrong?" Max as they drove home

"No. Why would you ask that?"

"That lady didn't like me" she said turning to Andrew

"Oh no Maxie. You did nothing wrong" Andrew said touching her face. "Absolutely nothing wrong"

Athena glanced in the rear view mirror at the both of them. "Why don't you guys spend the night at our place?"

"Yes" Max cheered

"I guess" Andrew whispered

xxx

"Not that I'm complaining, but why the sudden urge for Andrew and Max to stay here?" Bobby whispered to Athena.

"She's not wearing her ring"

"Her what?"

"Her ring. When we entered that mansion she was wearing her engagement ring, when we left it was gone" Athena pointed out. 

"You don't think"

"I'm going to find out"

xxx

"Hey kiddo, let me read you a bedtime story" Bobby said grabbing Max's hand leading her away from the living room

"Grandpa Bobby?" Max asked when he had finally put her to bed. "What does ass mean?"

"It's a bad word"

"Then how come mama said it?"

Bobby sighed. "Cause she was just a little upset and sometimes adults use words we shouldn't when we're upset"

"Like fricking?"

"Yes. Now don't repeat those words okay"

"Okay"

xxx

"Where's your ring?" Athena asked. She didn't bother trying to beat around the bush

"I gave it back" Andrew whispered as she brought her knees to her chest

"Why?" Athena sat next to Andrew

"I couldn't... I didn't want it anymore"

Athena scooted closer. "I know tonight was a shock but Darren coming from money shouldn't change your relationship that much"

"It doesn't"

"Then what caused you to no longer want the ring? Other than his mother?"

"He lied" Andrew whispered harshly. "Everytime I asked him about his family, he lied. I didn't care that he came from money, but it seems like they care that I didn't. He just sat there while his mother just went at me. He didn't even plan to tell his parents about me. It's like he was ashamed to" she turned to Athena with tears in her eyes. "How do I forgive that?"

Athena paused for a bit. "Talk to him Annie"

Andrew looked back at her knees. "I never want to again"


	90. The Love Of My Life

Buck walked into the 117 on a mission. "Where's Smith?" He asked the first person he came in contact with.

"Working out I think."

Buck marched in the direction he was shown and saw Darren sitting on a bench looking down at the weights. Buck grabbed him by his collar pulling him up. "What did you do?" He snarled as he pushed him into the wall

"What are you talking about?" Darren asked weakly

"Don't play dumb. She meets your parents and then you break up with her" Buck said tightening his hand on Darren's shirt

"I didn't break up with anyone. She left me. She left me!" He shouted as a few tears fell

Buck let him go as Darren started crying. "You really thought I would leave her? She's the best thing that happened in my life, and I've had some pretty good stuff. I would never break up with her. Why would I propose only to break up a week later?"

"What happened? Everything was fine." Buck was confused

"My mom's an arrogant, rich person. My father did nothing to stop her. I did nothing to stop her. Andrew thought I was ashamed of introducing her to my family, because they're rich."

"How rich are we talking about?" Buck asked

"They own Smith Enterprises"

Buck gawked. "Dude you drive a beat up Chevy and you're loaded"

Darren winced. "I hired a lawyer to emancipate me from them when I was 17. I didn't want that life. So I took my trust fund and left. Well technically I lived in the pool house till I found a job. Andrew didn't let me explain. She didn't think she fit in, in a lifestyle I don't even fit in or want to be apart of"

"Did you tell her?"

Darren looked down. "She was out the door before I even started. She left these" he said pulling the ring and necklace out his pocket. "She won't respond to my calls or texts. I don't want to just show up at her place, because we all know Andy. She would either kick me down the stairs or don't open the door at all." He bounced the ring slightly in his hand. "So this is all I have to remember her by"

Buck didn't want to be heartless, but, it was just a ring how much memory can it have?

"It's her and Max's birthstone" Darren whispered. He could see Buck thinking about it.

"It's a plain diamond. I thought birthstones were gems"

Darren tilted Buck's head, holding the ring between him and the light. "I had them put Andrew's birthstone inside the larger diamond and Max's own in the smaller ones"

Buck grabbed the ring. "This... This is amazing. Its almost as if it's bleeding into the diamond, and its so small you hardly notice it. This probably took months to make"

"Six weeks. I had them put a rush on it"

"I know I shouldn't, but this wasn't cheap"

"She's worth it" Darren whispered. "She's always worth it"

Buck handed back the ring. "I'm sorry for how I acted. I just thought"

"I know. I-is she okay?" Darren asked

"It's obvious she's hurting, but you know how Andy is. I only knew cause I asked Athena what was going on"

Darren sighed. "I'm glad she has you guys near by"

"You didn't hear this from me, but Andy's going over to Bobby and Athena for dinner tonight. I'll let them know that you're coming."

Buck tried to smooth out Darren's shirt. "I'm sorry man"

Darren waved him off, "it's fine. You did warn me" he said with a small laugh

"What's going on in here?" Jessica asked as she came in. She had seen most of the confrontation from the ambulance.

"I'm leaving" Buck said. "I'll call you after I tell Bobby and Athena"

Darren nodded as Buck walked out. He looked back at Jessica staring at him.

"Now tell me what's going on Dare? This is the first time you've been to work in two days and you've spent it moping"

Darren opened his hand showing her the ring

"No" Jessica gasped. "What happened? Everything was fine"

"My parents wanted to meet her"

"Dios Mio" she winced. "I take it the showdown did not end well"

"Mother went after her, basically called her a gold digger and said we need a prenup"

Jessica sighed. "I don't want to say it, but, you could have warned her on what she was walking into. Because let's face it Dare, your mother is a complete and total bitch, no offense." She added quickly. "You remember that charity event you dragged me to?"

Darren let out a small laugh. "She told you a woman should never wear a suit and you took off the pants and threw it on a plant and chose to walk around in just the jacket."

"I don't know who was more mortified, the governer of your mother" she snickered. "But the point is your mother is a monster. She does not spare the blows and it is not something that people handle well. And to top it off, you never even casually mentioned that you were basically a millionare by the time you were 5. If I had a finacé that kept something so big hidden from me I would flip. "

Darren looked down. "I never said it because I hated being associated with that. I just never saw it as important because I knew she would never care about the money. I thought my mom would have never act like that.

"If she had decided to never tell you about Max until after you were married, because she didn't see it as important"

"I would have lost my mind." Darren played with the ring. "I have to talk to Andrew"

Jessica looked over at him. "I don't want to sound like a pessimist, but D, if she decides that she doesn't want this"

"I won't force her. She doesn't deserve that"

xxx

"Come in" Athena whispered as she opened the door. Darren looked like hell. "Come here" she said opening her arms.

Darren gratefully accepted her hug. "It'll all be okay"

Darren nodded into her shoulder. It was the lowest he had to bend for a hug but it was the most comfort he got in the past few days.

"Athena!" Andrew called out. "Should I take out the chicken now?!"

Athena let Darren go and walked down the stairs

"Thena where did you - what are you doing here?" Andrew asked seeing Darren standing behind Athena

"I wanted to talk to you" Darren whispered. "You wouldn't answer my calls"

Andrew chewed the inside of her cheek looking at him.

"Can we go talk? Please Andrew"

Andrew put down the oven mitt. "Let's just go somewhere and get this over with"

xxx

Darren sat with his hands folded as he watched Andrew next to him on the bench 

"Your mom was right. We barely know each other" Andrew whispered

"Andy please"

"You never introduced me to your parents. You never even told me you came from a family like that. Were you embarassed of me? Of my family?"

"No Andrew, it's not like that-"

"You never told me you went to university, much less that you had a masters degree. Everytime I asked about family you changed the topic."

Darren hung his head. "I'm sorry. Just let me explain"

"Is that how you could afford Meredith's fees? Because I asked and her retainer is almost triple my paycheck"

"I used my trust fund money. It's the only thing I have of that life. That and 15% of the company's funds at my disposal"

Andrew nodded slowly still looking at her shoes. "How much?"

Darren took a deep breath. "My parents put two million in it every year until I turned 12 and then it was 2.5 until I turned 17 and emancipated myself"

Andrew sucked in a sharp breath. "How many expensive things have you bought in our relationship and never told me?"

Darren looked down. "The first thing is your necklace. The charms are made from platinum from South Africa. I did pay for the fastpasses. The star I got for Renee was real, not those tacky certificate things. I called NASA and put in a request. I was also the one who paid for Max's birthday fair. And while I'm giving full disclosure, Meredith was my girlfriend for six months when I was in college. We both decided it wasn't right for us"

"I should have known" Andrew mumbled

"I - You should keep this" Darren said taking the ring out his pocket. "It was never mine to begin with" he placed it on the bench between them

"But you-"

"Had it custom made for you" he finished. "I could never keep it. I couldn't just get you a generic ring, you were too special for that." Darren looked down. "I never wanted you to feel out of place. I never wanted you to meet them in the first place. Not because I'm embarassed or ashamed of our relationship, I love every part of our relationship. But I knew my mother could be a monster and I" Darren took a deep breath. "I'm brave enough to run into a birning building but I don't have the stones to face my mother. I let her force me to get 2 degrees I never wanted. And I stood by and let her tear you apart and I'm ashamed. Not of you, of myself"

Darren reached for her hand but decided against it, leaving it next to hers. "That lifestyle. That food and that house. That's not me. I'm the person that was scared to ask a badass sergeant for her number. I'm the person who drives that God-awful truck. I'm the person who already loves your daughter, like my own. I'm the person who knew 10 months into our realtionship, that I needed to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm the person that wants you Andrew."

Darren thought she would have at least touched his hand by now. "But I'm also the person who won't force you to do something. If this is what you want, I may not like it, but that's okay. I just want you to know that I love you Andrew and I never meant for this to blow up like that. I never wanted to hurt you."

He leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

"I love you too" Andrew whispered. "But I couldn't live with that lifestyle. I can't compete with that and the judging is just too much. I don't know how to"

"That's the thing, you don't have to live with that lifestyle, cause that's not even my lifestyle. I never wanted to be there and would never make you and Max go through that. I just want you guys to be happy"

"What about your parents?"

"Andy I barely had a relationship with them before. You did nothing, but opened my eyes more to my mother's behavior. I don't want them in my life anymore, not after she talked to you like that. Not after that dinner"

Andrew gripped two of his fingers. "I'm sorry I left. I just couldn't handle it"

"Never apologize for that. I should apologize for not having your back, for not being the man I promised to be. Please forgive me" Darren looked up at Andrew.

"I forgive you D"

Darren smiled "I would very much like to be engaged to you again. That's if you would have me?"

Andrew nodded and Darren leaned forward grabbing her face before kissing her. "I love you so much Andrew."

"I love you too Darren"

"Good" he slipped the ring back on her finger. "Back in it's rightful place"

He rested his forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry about my mother. I am so sorry that she made you feel inadequate. I am so sorry I brought you there. I am so sorry"

Andrew put a hand to his cheek. "It's okay"

"Do Bobby and Athena hate me now?"

"You know Athena could never hate you and I think Bobby secretly enjoyed being catered to like that, until the insults started flying"

Darren leaned back and kissed her forehead. "Let's go before someone here thinks we're crazy"

Darren got up before taking Andrew's hand. "Thought I would never get to do this again"

"I'm sorry. I should have never just left like that"

"Don't apologize for reacting anymore"

"You wanna head back to Bobby and Athena's?"

"I do want a home cooked meal"

xxx

"Everything okay?" Athena asked when she opened the door

"Everything's fine" Darren grinned

"Good. So...why are you here?"

"We're here to eat"

"We already ate."

Andrew dropped Darren's hand. "How could you eat without me? Without us?"

Athena shrugged. "We thought you were going to celebrate your re-engagement"

"Thena we gotta eat"

"I know. Bobby already put food in some tupperware for you guys. I'll get it"

"Can you bring a blanket too?" Darren called out

"A blanket?" Andrew asked as Athena walked down the stairs.

"We're clearly not wanted here might as well make a date of it"

Andrew smirked, "a date where?"

"Maybe just have a trunk picnic and then go to the pier"

"And what exactly does one do at the pier at this hour?"

"Get ice cream and talk ma'am. Maybe a quick makeout behind a concession stand"

Andrew pulled on his shirt. "I like the way you think"

Athena came back up the stairs. "See this is why you guys need to go somewhere else" she said interrupting the makeout session Darren and Andrew were having

Darren gave a shy smile. "Just take these stuff and go" Athena thrusted the blanket and food into Andrew's hands. "Call whenever you need Max" she said closing the door. "And by the way I'm happy for you guys"

Darren turned to Andrew when the door closed. "So I guess we just got put out"

"Still wanna go to the pier or just skip to the ending we both know is going to happen?" She asked

Andrew squealed when Darren picked her up. "You're going to drop the food"

"Never" he grinned while walking to his truck. "We're going to need fuel after and we will have no interest in cooking"

"Really?" Andrew smirked as she wrapped her legs around his waist

"I'm thinking" he started as he opened the back door of his truck. "We just have the ending at the pier"

"Then why are we getting in the back of your truck?"

xxx

"Truck finally left" Bobby whispered to Athena

Athena glanced at the time. "Almost a whole hour. I really have to explain to Andrew, the meaning of a quickie"

Bobby grimaced. "Can we not. Please. I'd rather not think of that"

"We should have given them more food. They're gonna be starving"

"Athena please"

She threw up her hands. "Fine. But Max is going to be here for a long time"


	91. Anniversary

Andrew settled between Darren's legs and he wrapped an arm around her. "This is nice" she whispered as she looked up at the sky

"Seeing as we never did make it to our re-engagement date" Darren started

"Whose fault was that?" Andrew asked with a laugh

"Mine" Darren mumbled. "But anyway" he gave Andrew her sprite as he picked up his. "To one year of us A"

"To one year"

Darren tightened his arm around Andrew. "I'm so sorry for the secret I kept that almost tore us apart." He sighed. "I'm glad we were able to work through it and become the people that we are today. I'm glad to be here celebrating our one year anniversary" he pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" she squeezed the arm around her. He was much better at the long romantic speeches than she was.

Darren pulled the basket closer. "I got Bobby to make us something to eat"

"How did you get him to do that?"

Darren made a face. "I promised not to break the one rule he gave me again"

Andrew turned to look at Darren. "What rule is that?"

Darren looked away. "After that time you hurt your back at work, I wanted to stay and take care of you. Bobby made me promise not to do any intimate acts below his roof"

Andrew nodded slowly. She wasn't sure where this was going. They never had sex at Bobby and Athena's house. "I don't see how you broke that rule"

"He said that the driveway counts as part of the house" Darren finished sheepishly

Andrew laughed. "Oh my God"

"You laugh, but I've never felt so embarassed"

_"Can I see you a moment Darren?" Bobby said cocking his head to the corner._

_Darren followed him. "Everything okay?"_

_"Do you remember the one rule I gave you?" At Darren's blank stare he continued. "That driveway constitutes as part of my roof"_

_Darren blushed when he realized what Bobby was talking about. "Bobby I-"_

_"I really don't want to know what you were doing in the truck. I have been trying to push it to the back of my mind. Just never again"_

_"Y-yes sir. Ca-captain Nash"_

_Bobby grinned. He really liked that with one look he could turn Darren into a stammering mess_

Andrew looked around when she felt a drop on her shoulder. "You feel that?" 

Darren looked up and a rain drop hit him right between the eyes. "Rain"

"I got the food" Andrew said as she hopped up.

They had just jumped into the truck and closed the door when the rain started pouring.

Darren laughed. "Rain means good luck right?"

"So what now?" Andrew whispered

Darren's eyes danced around the truck. "Well, there are no other cars around here and rain is kinda romantic"

"You mean after you had to scrub the backseat for about an hour because of the last time"

Darren sighed. "You're right. If we hurry, we can get back to my place in 15 minutes, maybe 10 if I really speed"

"Then you better speed up"

xxx

"Look at this, she can walk upright and straight" Athena teased as she opened the door the next day

"Shut up Thena" Andrew closed the door behind her. "Where's Max?"

"Trying to clean the paint off the patio with Bobby. We thought it was water paint, it was oil"

"Where the hell did she get oil paint from? I only buy acrylic."

"Bobby"

"Sounds like a you guys problem" Andrew laughed as she went to the fridge

"Why do you think I'm in here?" Athena said joining Andrew in the kitchen. "Did you have fun last night?"

"Yes" Andrew blushed as she poured a glass of juice. "Did Bobby tell you about his conversation with Darren?"

"About the quickie in our driveway?" Athena raised an eyebrow. "No. But I figured he would have said something. But Andy you two do know a quickie is short. 10 minutes tops, not an hour"

Andrew smirked as she lifted her glass. "Who said we wanted a quickie?"

xxx

"Where's Max?" Darren asked as he barrelled through the door.

"Hi. Nice to see you too" Andrew said dryly as she closed the door. "I'm good thanks for asking"

Darren took a step back and pressed a kiss to her cheek before running to Max's room. "Hey Max I got a suprise for you"

Max ran out. "A suprise?!" She looked around. "Where is it?"

"Remember that friend I told you I was going to have lunch with?" Darren told Andrew. "He saw the painting of the tree Max gave me and said he wants it"

"He wants it?" Andrew asked

"He owns an art gallery. He said he's been looking for a fresh face"

Andrew gaped at Darren.

"What does that mean?" Max asked as she cocked her head

"It means you're gonna be a famous artist Maxie Max"

"I am?" She grinned

"Yep. Show's on Saturday. I got everybody tickets."

"We don't have to dress up right?" Andrew said scrunching up her nose

"Ehh. Semi-formal." He shrugged "It is in Beverly Hills"

xxx

"Hey where are you? Max is starting to think you forgot her" Andrew said when the call connected

"Hey mama" Jessica sighed

"Jess? Why are you answering Darren's phone?"

"You have to promise not to freak out"

"Jessica! Where is Darren?" Andrew could hear faint mumbling in the background.

"We're at the hospital. Dare made me promise not to tell you. He doesn't want you to panic"

"What happened?" She pulled Max towards the door, ushering her out into the hall

"He may have breathed in some smoke. A lot of smoke actually. They have him on some oxygen" she heard a noise. "You're driving here aren't you?"

"Damn right"

"Darren said not to worry. He's going to be alright. You really don't need to come" the dull beep told Jessica she was now talking to herself

xxx

"How did you get here?" Jessica asked looking around. "I didn't even say which hospital?"

"I tracked your phone. Where is he?"

Jessica sighed. She might as well. "Follow me"

Andrew stopped just outside of the room. "Max, go with Jess for a sec"

Jessica took Max's hand. "Come on lil mama, let's go see if we can swipe some jello off a food cart."

"Andy" Darren breathed as he tried to take off the mask when he saw her. 

"Don't you dare. When were you planning to call us?"

"Max. Art." He said between coughs

"No. You need to rest"

Darren pulled off the mask. "I promised Max that we're going to her first art show." He wheezed. "This is important to her"

"You are wheezing in a hospital bed"

"You only get featured in an art show this young once Andy." He coughed. "I'm not letting her miss this."

"She will understand"

"Is Darren okay?" Max asked as she walked into the room

Andrew turned to look at Jessica. "She begged to come back"

Andrew crouched to Max. "Darren would be fine. He just needs to relax for a few minutes"

"We're still going" Darren took off the mask

"D, put that back on"

Darren waved them off. "I'm fine" he coughed. "I'm fine. Tell them I want my discharge papers"

"Darren this is not healthy"

"I'll take Jess. She's practically a doctor" he coughed again. "I have a change of clothes in my locker"

Andrew rolled her eyes. Apparently they were doing this.

xxx

"This place is nice" Hen whispered as they walked around the gallery. "I feel like I owe someone money for standing here"

"Oohh shrimp" Buck's eyes were wide as he followed a server

"Follow him" Athena whispered to Bobby.

"You so much as wheeze and we're leaving" Andrew whispered to Darren. 

"I know"

Andrew jumped slightly when a man clapped a hand on Darren's shoulder. "Darren, you finally made it"

Darren let out a small cough. "Don't do that Rex. You almost gave me a heart attack"

"Well introduce me"

"This is my fiancée Andrew, her mother, Athena and her daughter. The rest of her family is somewhere around"

Rex lifted Athena's hand and gave it a kiss. "Rexington Blythe III ma'am. It is a pleasure to be in your presence. This is the first time I have met a woman whose name rightfully suits her. A goddess name for a goddess"

Darren put a hand on his shoulder. "Laying it on pretty thick. Did you notice the ring on her finger?"

"I noticed. I hope it's not to serious" he winked at Athena

"It's pretty serious" Bobby said coming to wrap an arm around Athena's waist.

Rex took a small step back as he raised his hands. "I respect men who have bigger arms than me"

"Necessary for the job" Bobby said, still pulling Athena closer

"Firefighter too?"

Bobby nodded

"Access to an axe" Rex laughed as he stepped back further. "Where's my artist? I got a couple willing to buy the tree"

"Are you serious?"

"They're lowballing but I think I can rack up the price"

Darren put a hand on Max's shoulder. "This is who you're looking for"

Rex did nothing to hide his suprise. "Is this a joke?"

"Nope. This is Max"

"When you said she was young, I thought you meant in the business. What is she? Like 6?"

"I'm almost 8" Max said tilting her chin up

Rex looked at Andrew and Athena. "You two draw? Cause this has to come from somebody"

"Her birth mother was RMH" Athena said

Rex gasped and held on to Darren's arms. "Walk with me. Quickly" he led them to a office to the side. "This is the daughter of _the_ RMH?"

"Yes"

"Oh Darren I could kiss you. Do you know what you've just given me. They were going to give 3 grand before but wait till I tell them the 8 year old daughter of RMH painted it. I could easily get that to quarter mil"

"They were going to give you three grand for the tree?" Athena asked. She knew Max's art was a bit advanced for her age, but $3000.

"They said it gives them serenity and they can feel the artist's emotions, or some bullsh.... sharpa" Rex quickly corrected

"Isn't that a big jump from three grand to a quarter million dollars?"

"Not with these people. Plus we have a secret weapon" he clapped his hands on Darren's shoulders "You still the best deal maker on the west coast?" Rex turned to Andrew. "This guy could make a homeless man give up his last penny

Darren chuckled. "I'm a bit rusty"

"Tomato, tomahto. Let's go kid" he grabbed Max's hand. "I'm gonna make you a star"

"I'll go to make sure Rex doesn't sell Max as well" Darren jogged after them

xxx

"Grandpa Bobby" Max said with wide eyes as she tugged on Bobby's hands. "I'm rich" she whispered.

"Rich?"

"Yeah. They were going to give me a 3 and 3 zeros now I'm getting a 3 and 5 zeros"

"Wow" Bobby breathed

"Darren said it's gonna be slightly less because Rex has to take cominission"

"Comission" Bobby corrected. "But congrats kiddo"

"I'm gonna go tell mama" Max said before running off 

Bobby laughed. He knew Andrew was probably there when the deal was made, but Max's excitement was infectious.

"Think I'm in the wrong profession" Athena mumbled

"You're telling me? She just made almost double what we make in a year off of one painting"

"We have to start painting" Athena said

"They will pay us to stop"

"All the more reason to start"

xxx

Darren held onto Andrew. "Glad you decided to come still?"

"I'm happy Max's art got recognition. What I'm not happy about is that you were planning to lie about being injured"

Darren squeezed her waist. "It was minor. But think of it this way, one more anniversary to add to the list. First time Max got featured in an art gallery and the first time you've been worried about me on the job"

"You are an idiot" Andrew scoffed

"Your idiot" he smiled


	92. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas in January because why not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally found a face claim for Max - Madalen Mills.
> 
> The only difference is I gave Max hazel eyes

"What's got you stressed?" Darren asked. Andrew had been unnaturally quiet as they watched a movie.

Andrew reached forward for the remote to pause the movie. "Trying to find Max's christmas gift. It has been hell on Earth"

"What does she want?"

"Baby yoda plush toy" Andrew mumbled

"She wants a baby yoda plush toy?" Darren asked

"Yeah" Andrew sighed

"So how is that hell?"

"Because it seems that every child in a 10 mile radius also wants one. I can't find it in any store"

"I didn't know baby yoda was so famous"

"I barely knew it was a thing until I took her to the mall Santa and they told me. I have been searching high and low for weeks" Andrew ran a hand along her face

"You called the company?" Darren offered

"Twice. It was useless" Andrew sighed. "I just really want to get her gifts"

Darren rolled his head around as he thought. "The Smith name does have some pull" he mused

"I don't want you to go through with that" Andrew started. Darren already stated how much he wanted to pull away from his family's name

"I want to" he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Everybody should get their Christmas wish. At best I just casually drop my name and ask for one"

"And at worst?"

"I take the helicopter and make a grand Smith entrance at Matel headquarters and act like my mother"

"Oh God no"

"It's slightly fun. I did it one time a professor refused to change my grade"

"Please don't do that. I never want to put the image of you two together"

Darren wrapped an arm around Andrew. "I promise not to let it go that far"

xxx

Andrew opened the door late Christmas eve to Darren decked in a Santa outfit "Hello Santa"

"Have you been a good girl this year?" Darren asked as he closed the door

"You tell me" Andrew smirked

"Well if you have to ask, the answer is no. But don't worry, Santa still has a gift that might be useful for people like you" Darren dropped the sack at his feet as he reached for Andrew's waist

Andrew swatted his shoulder. "I just got Max to sleep. Be quiet"

"It's almost 11, what was she still doing up?"

"Waiting for Santa"

"You guys don't have a chimney" Darren pointed out

"I convinced her that he could come through the window"

"Ah, Santa's a burglar I see. Anyway I got Max's gift" he reached into the sack by his feet and pulled out a perfectly wrapped box.

"How the hell did you get this?" Andrew asked turning the box around in her hand

"I made them an offer they can't refuse"

"How much did it cost you?"

"The cost doesn't matter" he could see Andrew still wanted to know. "It did not dent my trust fund, let's just leave it at that. And plus when I told them that they could get good publicity if they also donated to Cedars-Siani children ward, they donned me in a Santa suit and practically threw gifts at me"

"No mother necessary" Andrew wrapped her arms around Darren's neck. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"In the last 10 minutes? No" he chuckled

xxx

Max snuck out of bed when she heard some whispers. Santa came! 

She grabbed Trunk and slowly pulled open the bedroom door. 

Max's face fell when she looked through the crack in her door and saw her mama's arms wrapped around Santa's neck. And their lips were touching.

Grandpa Bobby said only people who love each other, with a special kind of love, kiss. And you can't have that kind of love for two people at the same time. That was wrong

Max slumped back to her bed, she didn't bother closing her door. How could her mama be so mean to Darren. Didn't she love him anymore?

xxx

"I should go" Darren said as he slowly pulled away from Andrew. "I can't spend Christmas eve here and have Max wake up and see me in a Santa suit"

"Okay" Andrew sighed. "We're going to Bobby and Athena's tomorrow"

"I'll swing by early with pancakes and then we can go together if you want" 

"I would love that"

"Good" Darren picked up his sack and gave Andrew one more peck on the lips. He stopped when he saw the plate of brownies on the kitchen counter. "You guys know Santa eats cookies right?"

"Max said Santa would like brownies more"

Darren picked up a brownie. "She was not wrong. Santa loves brownies" he took a bite as he opened the front door. "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night"

"Idiot" Andrew teased

"Your idiot" he called back before she closed the door

xxx

Max pulled her blanket over her head when she heard her bedroom door open.

"Merry Christmas jellybean, Darren brought pancakes for breakfast" Andrew said softly with a smile. "And I think Santa brought you a special gift"

Max yanked the blanket off her head and glared at Andrew before running out of her bedroom. She ran straight into Darren and clung to his waist. "Don't leave"

Darren let out a laugh. "I'm not leaving. I just...got here" he glanced at Andrew who just shrugged. "I got chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes. Which one you want Maxie?"

"Which one is mama taking?" Her voice was slightly muffled as she was still pressed to Darren's side

"Chocolate chip" Andrew answered. "We can share and leave Darren with his bland blueberry"

"I want blueberry. I don't wanna share with you"

Andrew looked taken aback. "Oh alright. More chocolate chip for me I guess"

"Well let's get some plates and we can eat then we can go to your grandparents and open gifts"

"You're not supposed to call aunty Thena grandma"

"Right, sorry" Darren moved to get some plates but his movement was limited because Max still had her arms wrapped around him. "Everything okay Max?"

She nodded. "I wanna stay next to you"

Darren glanced uneasily at Andrew. "O-okay. Let's go eat some pancakes"

xxx

"Hey guys" Athena greeted when she opened the door

Max pushed past Andrew to hug Athena

"Nice to see you too Maxie" Athena chuckled

"Hey" Darren greeted as he leaned down to kiss Athena's cheek.

"Bobby wants some help"

Darren nodded and continued down the stairs. Max let go of Athena and ran after Darren, almost throwing him down when she tried to grab his hand.

"What's going on there?"

"Who knows" Andrew shrugged

xxx

"Max, you wanna give aunty Thena your gift?" Andrew offered handing her the box

Max ripped the gift from Andrew's hands.

"Woah" Bobby said holding up his hands. "Max I think you need to apologize to your mom"

"No!" Max shouted throwing the gift to the ground. 

"Maxine" Bobby said sharply

Max bottom lip trembled at Bobby's tone. "I wanna go home" she cried before running out the living room into the guest bedroom

"What the hell?" Athena muttered

Andrew shrugged. "I dunno. She's been like that all morning" Andrew wiped her eyes. "Good thing it's just us here right" she said giving a sad laugh

Athena could see this was really hurting Andrew

"Where's Harry?" Bobby asked looking around

xxx

Harry pushed open the door to the guest bedroom. "Hey Max?"

"Leave me alone"

"But everybody wants to know what's wrong" Harry sat on the bed next to Max. "Why are you being so mean to your mom?"

"Cause she did a bad thing" Max whispered

"How bad?"

"Really bad"

"One time I thought my dad did a bad thing, but I turned out to be wrong"

"I saw her do it"

Harry eyes widened. "What did she do?"

"She kissed somebody else" Max grumbled as she looked down at her feet.

"Oh" Harry looked down too. "Well...you were still kinda mean. And Bobby's gonna want you to apologize and then maybe you can talk with your mom"

"Why?" A few tears were in Max's eyes

Harry shrugged. "It's the respectful thing to do"

xxx

All the adults turned when they heard the door open. Max shuffled out next to Harry.

"Max" Andrew said warily, opening her arms slightly. She hoped Max would at least come to her.

Max wiped her eyes and crawled into Darren's lap. "If you saw mama kissing somebody else would you stay?"

Darren furrowed his brows. "Your mama would never kiss anybody else"

"But she did" Max stressed

Andrew was confused. What the hell was going on?

"Who did your mama kiss?" Darren asked gently

"Santa Claus" 

"Come again" Athena said when she almost chocked on her wine

"I thought I heard noises last night and it had to be Santa and then I when I went to see. I saw mama kissing Santa Claus"

Bobby snorted and Athena had to bite her lip to stop her laugh.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Max asked with wide eyes. "Grandpa Bobby said you're only supposed to kiss people you love"

"That's right Maxie"

"Then mama did a bad thing. That's not funny"

Athena was sure she was drawing blood with how hard she was biting her lip. 

"Jellybean, that was Darren I was kissing"

"Darren is Santa?"

Andrew made a face, she was going into some dangerous territory

"Remember how I told you my family knew a lot of important people" Darren told her

Max nodded

"Well one of those people is" he looked around before whispering in Max's ear. "And he couldn't make it to the children's ward at the hospital, so I told him I would help and he lent me one of his old suits. I came to visit your mama without changing"

Max nodded slowly as she tried to understand. "So you kissed Darren?"

"Yeah" Andrew answered

"Oh" Max played with her thumbs "I'm sorry" she whispered

"It's okay baby" Andrew gave Max a small smile and ran a hand through her hair

"Nice to know you were concerned about me" Darren said squeezing Max's side

"Now, do you want to see the gift Santa brought you?" Andrew asked

"Yes" Max cheered. "I hope it's what I really wanted"

"Maybe" Darren said as Max jumped off his lap to go to the tree. "So no to the Santa suit?" He whispered to Andrew

"Never again" Andrew whispered back


	93. The Women of the LAPD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emily Bett Rickards as Carol Reyas

"Stay down" Andrew snarled as pushed the man back on the ground. "Cuffs!" She shouted to Athena

"I hate it when they make us run" Athena grumbled as she handcuffed the man

"I know right" Andrew stood up, hauling the man with her. Athena opened the back of the cruiser as Andrew threw him in. "Watch your step" she mumbled

"Want a donut?" Athena asked

"Several"

They both turned when they heard applause. "Yo that was badass!" A teenager shouted. "I'm definitely voting for you guys!"

Athena and Andrew exchanged a look. Alright then. 

"Is it just me or has there been more of a crowd these past two weeks?" Andrew asked as she climbed into the driver's seat.

"It is not just you. It's getting kinda creepy now"

xxx

"Did we do something wrong?" Andrew asked

"No" Elaine answered

"Then why were you so cryptic when you called us in here?"

"We are waiting on Carol then I would do one explanation"

Carol pushed open the door. "Oh I'm sorry. Should I wait outside?"

"No. Close the door and come in" Elaine said standing up

"Did I do something wrong captain?"

"No. Why do you all assume that?"

"Well, you called all three of us here. It could only be something negative"

"You three were chosen for the Women of the LAPD calendar" Elaine explained

"I'm sorry, what?" Athena said getting off the chair.

"The Women of the LAPD calendar"

"This is some joke right?" Andrew asked. "You can't be serious"

Carol looked uneasy. "I'm with Duncan. Is this for real?"

Elaine sighed. "It's for charity."

"No one is doubting that" Athena started. "We just honestly need to know if you're being serious?"

"I am. Some higher ups decided to have a calendar, something similar to the firefighter calendar" 

"Who even chose us?" Carol argued

"The people of LA. They voted on social media"

Andrew's eyes widened. "The kid on the street. He said he would vote for us"

Elaine nodded. "So you three are getting your pictures taken tomorrow. They sent this list of things you have to wear" she handed a copy to each of them

"We have to wear a lace bra?!" Andrew shouted as she skimmed the list. "We're not just going to do a Charlie's Angel pose?"

"Unfortunately not. I told you it's like the firefighter calendar."

"This is degrading to us." Andrew argued. "To the department. To women"

"Yet all three of you get the firefighter calendar yearly" Elaine said dryly. "It's for charity, you will be respected. Just get here tomorrow at 9. After that you get a whole day off"

"Weekend" Athena said 

"What?"

"We want a weekend off" Athena insisted

"That seems a bit excessive" 

"You want us to pose in God knows what for a calendar. We deserve the weekend" Athena raised an eyebrow daring Elaine to challenge her

"Fine." Elaine sighed. "Take the weekend"

xxx

Andrew let out a deep breath as she watched them set up in a board room the next day. "Are we seriously doing this?"

"Do we have a choice?" Carol asked

"This is payback for me drooling over the calendar while I was married" Athena whispered

"Let's just all agree to not look in when our picture is not being taken"

"Agreed"

A short woman came out the interview room. "Andrew Duncan? Athena Grant? And Carol Reyas? That's the three of you right?"

"Yes" they all chorused

"Good. Duncan, you're January. Grant, you're June and Reyas is September." She reached into the room behind her. "September you get this" she handed Carol a top and skirt.

"What is this? A bra?"

"No. It's a top"

"It's a bikini top" Carol said raising her eyebrow

The woman ignored Carol. "June, loose the uniform top and wear this." She handed Athena a lace camisole

"Why does she get to wear pants?" Carol whined. "I have pale legs"

"Ryan has a spray tan ready."

"Wait why am I January?" Andrew asked chewing her lip. This whole thing made her uneasy

"You got the most votes honey. What color bra you got on?"

"Red" Andrew mumbled

"Good" she dragged Andrew into the board room.

"D-don't I get an outfit change?"

"No you get make up and hair. Sit in the chair." She pointed to black chair against a white backdrop. "Megan! Mya! Get her ready"

Andrew shuffled to the chair as two women came over.

"Ignore how cold she is. It's calendar season, the most stressful time of the year for us. After this we still have to head over to the 117 and get Mr July oiled up, and that's a process in and of itself" she started unbuttoning Andrew's top. "I'm Megan by the way"

Andrew batted her hands away. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you ready for the shoot. Didn't Denise tell you? Your shirt has to be open. Jack wanted you to be completely topless but I thought that was pushing it"

Andrew was still clutching her shirt.

"I need to figure what shade matches your bra" she pointed to the multiple red lipsticks she had

Andrew slowly let go of her shirt and let Megan unbutton her shirt. "More of a chilli red" she mumbled

"I love your curls" Andrew heard as someone started spraying her hair. "This should probably do the trick"

Andrew closed her eyes. She could feel makeup being applied to her face. She had no clue how Darren did this for years.

"Keep your eyes closed" Megan said.

Andrew flinched when she felt specks of dust hitting her face and body. "What was that?"

"Just a little glitter. You can open your eyes. Jack! We're ready!"

Andrew slowly opened her eyes. She blinked against the harsh ring light

"Alright Andrew" A man said, Andrew assumed he was Jack, came behind the camera. "I need your legs spread"

Andrew nervously followed his commands.

"Lean forward, rest your elbows on your knees. Open up your shoulders" he checked her through the camera. "Mya, her back"

The woman who had been previously fixing her hair came and ran a hand down Andrew's spine. Andrew shuddered and arched her back involuntarily.

"Perfect" Jack called out as he started snapping a couple pictures "You have a boyfriend? Girlfriend?" 

"Fiancé" Andrew mumbled. The flashes were almost blinding

"What do they do?"

"He's...he's uh Mr. July"

"Really?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "Get her the handcuffs"

Megan came over. "Curl one finger slightly" she whispered before hanging the cuffs on it. "This would be over soon, I promise" she gave a sympathetic smile

"Now imagine this camera is your Mr. July all oiled up for his shoot." Jack said. "Part your lips slightly." He checked her through the camera again. "Perfect" Jack murmured

Andrew prayed this was the final flash of light she would ever see

xxx

"Cap" Hen said warily as she climbed the steps to the loft. "Did you know about this?"

"Know about what?" Bobby looked up from the stove

"The women of LAPD calendar" she waved it slightly.

Buck did a double take. "Is that Andrew?"

"Aht aht" Hen pulled away the calendar.

"What? Let us see"

"Oh no" Hen laughed and flipped open the calendar to January. "None of you are seeing her like this" she whispered. She continued flipping. "Your wife's in here"

"She what?!" Bobby dropped the spoon. "Give me the calendar Hen"

"Do we wanna know?" Eddie asked carefully

"Oh God no." Hen looked at Buck. "You might be babysitting tonight"

xxx

"You know I should probably just give you a ke-mmm" Andrew's words were cut off by Darren's lips. 

"You're in a calendar" he said slowly as he pushed her inside.

"M... Max" Andrew turned around to point to her daughter, painting on the floor with her headphones on. She was pretty sure Darren growled as he pulled her closer.

"She's not even listening" he started planting kisses along her neck.

"Max" That was the only word she could form

"Call Athena" he whispered hoarsely

"Sh-she was... I texted Buck"

Her phone vibrated and Andrew broke free from Darren. "He's coming up" she walked over to Max. 

She nudged Max slightly. "Buck is coming. Get your stuff"

Max grinned up at Darren before running into her room to get her bag

Darren pulled Andrew to him again "You never told me"

"Max is still h-here" Andrew tried to whisper

"I don't care"

Andrew ran to the Max's room when she heard the knock. "Come on Max, Buck is here" she ushered Max to the front door. 

Darren opened the door and Andrew practically pushed Max out. "Hi Buck. Bye Buck"

"At least you two had the decency to wait until I picked up Max" Buck grumbled. He had picked up Harry in the driveway, a pair of noise-cancelling headphones on

"Yeah, see you Buck." Darren started to close the door

"See you Monday baby" Andrew called out before the door closed

Buck sighed as the door slammed close in their faces. "Soo kids, wanna go get some pizza?"

"Why can't we stay home Buck?" Max asked as they walked towards the elevator. 

Buck made a face. "Ask your parents that when you get home on Monday"


	94. Be Positive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the note at the end

"God what are you drinking?" Andrew groaned coming to her desk

Athena glanced down at her cup. "It's coffee. The same thing I've drank every morning since I was 18"

"It smells awful" Andrew said slouching onto her chair

Athena glanced at Andrew. "You okay? I drink coffee every morning you never complained about the smell"

"Just smells really...bad today. Do you mind dumping it?" She said pinching her nose. The scent was making her nauseous

"Okay. I'll get rid of it" Athena said going to the garbage. 

"You owe me breakfast Duncan" she said coming back. "That was a good cup of coffee"

"Have you really been drinking coffee that long?" Andrew asked searching for a hair tie in her desk.

"Yes and back to my breakfast order. I'm feeling for a sandwich, maybe some hashbrowns"

"Athena Grant, eating fried foods in the morning?"

"Learned from you" Athena answered. "Being your partner is hazardous to my waistline. Between the candy, snacks and fried stuff at random times of the day, I'm honestly suprised you don't weigh more"

"I rebuke that Athena" 

xxx

"There you go" Andrew said coming back in the cruiser. 

"What did you get?" Athena asked grabbing the bag

"Breakfast sandwich. Got the same for me" Andrew said before taking a bite

"You have got me started on a lot of bad habits Andy" Athena said taking a bite

"I have done absolutely nothing. This has been hidden in you all along" Andrew said with a laugh taking another bite.

Athena was only three bites into her sandwich while Andrew was basically done. "How hungry were you?"

"Couldn't find my appetite this morning, now I'm starving" she explained

A few minutes later Andrew was regretting the speed she ate at. Her stomach lurched uncomfortably.

"Athena, pull over" she unbuckled her seat belt. "Pull over right now!"

"Okay, okay" Athena almost drove onto the sidewalk

Andrew bolted from the car before running to the nearest trash can, emptying her stomach.

Athena rushed over to Andrew. "Jesus Andrew" 

Andrew lifted her head weakly. "I'm okay" she said wiping the corner of her mouth.

Athena glared at Andrew. "You're vomiting at the side of the road"

"I just ate too fast" she said 

"Eating too fast has never done that to me. You're obviously sick"

Andrew forced herself to stand up straight. "I'm not sick. I don't even feel nauseous anymore"

Athena still stared at Andrew.

"I swear Athena. I probably ate too fast"

Athena bit her tongue at what she thought was the cause. "Take a few minutes to calm down" Athena said going for a bottle of water from the cruiser

She watched Andrew take a few sips. "How are you feeling?"

"Better" Andrew said even though her stomach was still reeling. 

"727-A-15 we have reports of a B&E"

Andrew groaned. "Copy that dispatch" she answered. "Send the location"

xxx

Andrew popped another ginger candy in her mouth, when Athena wasn't looking, hoping to curb her nausea. She couldn't throw up again, not in the cruiser

"Bobby said we could come over for lunch. That okay with you?"

"I never turn down your husband's cooking Thena" Food was the last thing on her mind right now, not that she was going to tell Athena. "What's he cooking?"

"I dunno. Tacos, teryaki chicken. I can't remember"

"Sounds good" Andrew forced out. She popped another gonger candy into her mouth.

xxx

"Hey guys" Hen greeted from the firetruck she was still cleaning. "Bobby's almost done cooking"

Athena nodded. "What's he cooking?"

"I think chilli"

Athena shrugged. "Guess I was way off"

The cleaner Hen was using caused Andrew's stomach to churn. The thought of Bobby making chilli was not helping her in the slightest.

"Move" She pushed Athena away, rushing to the bathroom a hand over her mouth as she heaved

Hen watched Andrew with worry. "Is she okay?".

Athena looked at the closed bathroom door "I got it" she said 

Andrew was on her knees, gripping the toilet and for the second time today, emptying her stomach.

Athena wet a paper towel waiting until Andrew was finished, she closed the lid and flushed the toilet. She used the paper towel to gently wipe Andrew's mouth.

"So I seriously need to know if my suspicions are correct" Athena said cocking her head. "Are you pregnant?"

Andrew scoffed. "I'm not pregnant Athena"

"Andrew you need to think about the possibility. You have thrown up twice today for no reason"

"I ate too fast this morning and the smell of that cleaner made me sick" Andrew argued weakly standing up

"Oh give it a rest with that eating too fast, I've seen you inhale more food faster than that. You're complaining about smells that are bothering no one else. And suddenly coffee smells awful to you. The lack of appetite followed by hunger. Have you and Darren always used protection?"

"Ye... I don't remember" Andrew said looking down. 

"Andrew you remember the shirt you wore on your first day of kindergarten. Try a different lie"

"We don't okay" she said raising her voice slightly. "But I can't be pregnant"

"When is your next period?"

"It was suppose to start yesterday" Andrew said, her lip trembling

"Okay, let's not panic. We'll just go buy a test"

"What about Bobby?"

"We'll just raincheck" she took Andrew's hand. "Come on" she opened the door and found half of the 118 trying to act busy

Athena glared at them. "Raincheck?" She said giving Bobby a quick kiss

"Everything okay?" He asked looking over her shoulder at Andrew

"Yeah. We just need to take care of something"

xxx

"You want me to go get it?" Athena asked

"Please" Andrew said wide eyed

"Sure" Athena said getting out the cruiser. 

Andrew rolled down the windows after Athena left, maybe some fresh air might help.

She couldn't be pregnant. She wasn't ready to be pregnant. Sure she already had a Max. But getting a five year old and having a baby were two very different things.

She would need a new apartment. Would she and Darren move in together? Would Max be okay with that sudden change? Would they just move up the wedding? Or they just push it way back?

Andrew was making herself sick thinking about it. "I will not throw up in the cruiser" she repeated closing her eyes and taking some deep breaths.

Athena came back to see Andrew with her eyes closed muttering to herself. "Everything okay?"

Andrew opened one eye. "Elaine's gonna kill us for basically having a ditch day"

"We have more important things to worry about" she handed Andrew a bottle of water. "Drink that"

"Why?" Although some water did sound like heaven now

"So you can take the test as soon as we get home"

xxx

"I think I'm going to be sick" Andrew had a hand gently massaging her upset stomach.

"Do not throw up on my couch'" Athena warned. "Use the bin"

She sat next to Andrew on the couch. "Have you talked to Darren?"

"And say what? Suprise! I may be carrying your baby" Andrew rolled her eyes

"You need to talk to him Andrew. Have you guys even talked about kids?"

"We have Max, and we always said after we got married we would revisit that. I don't want a shotgun wedding Thena"

"It will not be a shotgun wedding. First of all we don't even know if you're pregnant. Secondly, you and Darren are in a serious relationship, and care and love each other immensly. The wedding would just be a symbol of that"

Andrew reached for the bin when the timer went off. "I can't look. You do it"

Athena took a deep breath before disappearing into the bathroom.

Andrew buried her face in the bin. If this was morning sickness, she wasn't going to survive the rest of pregnancy.

"It's negative" Athena said coming back into the living room. Andrew vomited out of sheer relief. "Alright now to find out what's actually making you sick"

xxx

"My stomach's on a rollercoaster" Andrew moaned, a hand clutching her stomach as she twisted slightly on the bed "When's the doctor coming back?"

Athena finally noted how miserable Andrew looked. Her skin was slightly pale and she was sweating, gripping the plastic bowl the nurse had given her. "How long have you been feeling sick? And don't lie to me"

"I felt nauseous last night, but I thought it would pass, not that I would be puking my guts out for the next 18 hours" Andrew sat up quickly and heaved into the plastic bowl as Athena rubbed her back

"You have a stomach bug" the doctor said as he entered the room, "that would explain the sudden onset of nausea"

"Where would I get a stomach bug?"

"I've seen about 5 children in the past two days. Do you have any young children at home?"

"But she's fine" Andrew said. "I think I would have gotten a call from the school if she was going through the hell I am"

"She's probably just a carrier."

Andrew flopped back on the bed. "I also ran a routine pregnancy test"

"I took one before coming here. It was negative"

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure I can tell the difference between one or two lines"

"Well your blood work shows that you have hCG levels of a woman in her 8-10th week of pregnancy"

"No" Andrew whispered. "I took a test, it was negative. I had my period last month"

"Was it lighter than your usual flow? Some women confuse spotting for a lighter flow"

"Oh my God" Andrew groaned. "I can't"

"I would like to do an ultrasound, to check on the baby"

"No" Andrew hopped off the bed, "I have to talk to Darren" she whispered, stumbling out the room. "I have to talk to him"

The doctor looked at Andrew leaving and Athena. "When is the next available time?"

"Tomorrow at 11"

"She'll take it. I'll let her know. Just put her name down for it"

xxx

Andrew groaned getting out of bed when she heard the door open. Athena had left an hour ago, leaving Andrew with a load of ginger ale and saltines and a promise to pick up Max and keep her for the weekend.

"Why are you out of bed?" Darren asked as he closed the door. He shooed Andrew back into bed. "Athena called, said you had stomach bug"

Andrew crawled back into bed just as Darren came in with a container of soup. 

"I had Georgia whip it up for you. She always made this when I was sick" he set it down on her bedside table. "How are you feeling?"

"The nausea's still there, but my stomach is no longer doing cartwheels"

Darren got into bed next to her, and spooned her. He started rubbing her stomach gently "I'm sorry you had to go through that today. It was probably awful" 

"I'm pregnant" she whispered and Darren's hand stopped moving suddenly.

"I thought you had a stomach bug"

"I do. I have that and a baby"

Darren pulled back slightly. "Is it okay? Are you okay?"

"I didn't stay for the ultrasound. I wanted to tell you first, I have one tomorrow"

"Does Max know?"

"Only me, you and Thena." Andrew held Darren's hand. "What are we going to do D?"

Darren went back to spooning her. "We're going to take this one step at a time. All four of us"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In keeping with the theme that Andrew does not have an easy life, she will unfortunately be experiencing what at least 1 in 10 women experience. There will be no Duncan-Smith baby right now. If that's something that triggers you, I would advise that you skip the next two chapters


	95. Leave Me Alone

Athena turned when she heard Andrew coming.

"I said move" Andrew said through gritted teeth as she pushed past two officers

Athena watched as Andrew stomped over to her desk. "Is everything okay?"

Andrew leaned heavily on her desk. "Everything is fine" she whispered harshly. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause I just saw you push an officer to the ground to get here"

"He was in my way"

Athena cocked her head. "Maybe you should sit down"

Andrew made a noise. "I don't want to wear my uniform, think I'm doing a plain clothes day"

"We might have to talk to Elaine about it. You also have to talk to her about your umm situation"

"I don't have to tell her anything"

"You kinda do Andy, you can't be doing as much as you used to when you're pregnant"

"I don't have to tell her anything because I'm not pregnant" Andrew said before pushing herself into a standing position

"What do you mean you're not pregnant?"

"Which part is tripping you up? The not or the pregnant"

Athena ran after her. "Andrew we need to talk about this"

"There is nothing to talk about Athena"

Athena was at a lost. "D-did you and Darren decide not to have the baby?" She couldn't imagine the both of them going through with something like that.

"Just drop it Athena!" Andrew shouted as they walked towards Elaine office

"Hey you guys are still here" Elaine said walking around the corner. "There's a protest outside of the gas company. We need a couple officers"

"I want a plain clothes day" Andrew said

"Good. I was actually going to suggest you go in plain clothes"

xxx

"Andrew, what happened this weekend?"

Andrew let out a dry, humorless laugh. "Nothing happened that's the problem Thena. Nothing happened"

"So nothing has you upset"

"Exactly" Andrew groaned as she shifted in her seat. 

"Everything okay? Did something happen? Something with you and Darren?"

"Nothing happened Athena. God why can't you just believe that" Andrew threw open the door before getting out. She stumbled a bit

Athena was out the cruiser. "Andrew what's wrong?" Andrew was holding her stomach

"Everything is wrong because nothing happened"

xxx

Max fumbled in the closet to unlock Andrew's phone. She quickly pressed Bobby's name. "Grandpa Bobby" she cried when the call finally connected

Bobby sat upright at the sound of Max in tears. "Max. What's wrong?"

Athena sat up next to him.

"I don't know" she whispered. "I heard screaming and breaking. So I hid in the closet"

Bobby threw off the covers and Athena followed his lead. "Is mama there?"

"I don't know" she sobbed

"Alright I'm coming as quick as possible Max. Don't hang up okay?"

Max screamed when she heard something breaking again.

"Maxie, stay on the line" he turned to Athena. "Call 911"

"Already ahead of you"

xxx

Athena and Bobby got to the apartment the same time as the officers

Athena opened the door and narrowly missed the cup being thrown at it. She pushed open the door a bit more to take in the scene.

Andrew was alone, surrounded by broken glass, reaching for another plate.

Bobby pushed passed all of them when he realized Andrew was alone and went into Max's room. "Maxie!"

Athena turned to the officers. "We don't need you"

"Sergeant Grant are you sure? She seem's a little volatile" Another plate was thrown as Bobby made his way to Andrew's room

"I'm sure. She won't respond well to the two of you"

The patrol officers reluctantly left Athena standing in front of the open apartment door.

Athena ran into the apartment when she saw Andrew reaching for another plate. grabbed Andrew's hand stopping her from throwing the plate. "Why are you here?" Andrew snarled

"Why am I here? **_We're_** here because you are scaring your child"

Andrew turned when she saw Bobby coming out of her room carrying a sobbing Max

"Let go of me" Andrew said yanking away her hand

"Andrew I need to know what happened. Right now"

"You want to know!? You want to know!?" Andrew shouted backing Athena into a corner. She pulled out a picture from a corner of the couch. "Look at it! Look at it!"

Andrew had the picture so close it was blurry in Athena's vision but she recognized the familiar black and white of a sonogram. "What happened?"

"There was no heartbeat!" She roared. "There was none!" Andrew started laughing and Athena was getting scared. "I made them print it out because I guess I like to punish myself. It's my fault afterall"

"Andrew this isn't your fault" Athena pushed Andrew away gently.

"So whose fault is it Athena? Is it Darren's?! Did he use faulty sperm? Maybe it's the tech's fault. Maybe they used shitty equipment. Or you know what? Maybe it's God's fault. Why don't you call him up and ask if this was part of his plan?!" She threw her phone to wall

Athena dropped to the ground to avoid being hit. She knew Andrew had perfect aim. That was a purposeful shot. "No, you know whose fault it is?! It's all yours Athena! You're the one that pushed the pregnancy idea in my head. You were the one that made me get the fucking ULTRASOUND!" Andrew hurled another plate towards the kitchen cabinets

"Andrew this has to stop" Athena grabbed Andrew's arm, twisting it slightly to get her to turn.

"Get off of me!" Andrew shouted before pushing Athena away

Athena swore she was airborn for a few seconds before crashing into the tv stand. The back of her head hit the tv and it fell down. Athena groaned as her vision swam for a few seconds. She lifted her upper body just in time to see Darren burst into the apartment

"Leave me alone!" Andrew shouted. Darren ignored her request and instead wrapped an arm around her squeezing her tightly. "Let me go!" 

"I'm sorry baby" he mumbled as he pulled out a syringe from his pocket. Athena watched him stab Andrew in the arm.

It took a few seconds for Andrew to slump against him. "Why couldn't we keep the baby?" She mumbled looking at him with glassy, unfocused eyes

"I don't know Andy. I don't know" he whispered back as he picked up her limp body.

xxx

Bobby was outside still trying to calm Max down. He finally saw Athena coming out and Darren carrying Andrew.

"What happened?"

Darren said nothing, instead he put Andrew in the passenger seat of his truck

He turned to Athena who was still cradling the back of her head. "What happened?"

"We can talk when we get home"

"What happened to your head?"

"Nothing. Let's go"

Bobby sighed before moving to put Max in the backseat. "No! Grandpa Bobby no!" She clung to his neck, her nails were digging into his skin.

"Maxie I'll be driving. We're still going to be in the same car"

"No don't leave me. Please"

"I'll drive" Athena said taking the keys

"Not till you tell me what happened to your head"

Athena sighed. "I fell. Give me the keys"

xxx

"Alright, follow my finger" Darren said using the light from his phone to check Athena's pupils.

"I'm fine"

"I would like to check you out every hour before saying that you're fine"

Athena hummed. "What did you give her?"

"Well when you called and said there was something going on with Andrew I figured it wasn't all rainbows, since I haven't seen her since she locked me out on Saturday so I had Jess give me something from the ambulance. She should be out for an hour, maybe two" he sighed looking down. "Did Andrew do this?"

"She's grieving. She usually doesn't handle that well. And I'm fine"

"Athena you don't have to make excuses"

"How are you?" She asked changing the topic

"I'm not the one with a possible concussion or currently sedated"

"No, but you did lose the baby too"

Darren looked down, biting his bottom lip to stop it from trembling. "We only knew for a few hours before it just got ripped away. It just sucks and I don't know how to help Andrew through this. And I feel like I failed her... I couldn't protect her. I couldn't protect them"

Athena pulled him down for a hug. "You can cry, I promise no one would know" Bobby was in May's room with Max. She refused to let him go, so it was just Darren and Athena in the kitchen

Athena held Darren tightly as his tears started to wet her shirt

xxx

Bobby wandered into the kitchen the next morning. If he knew Andrew well enough, she probably watched the sunrise. He turned and saw her.

Andrew sat on the patio twirling the sonogram picture around. Bobby took a deep breath before going outside and sitting next to her.

Andrew looked at him before rolling her eyes.

"If you're not going to apologize to Athena then apologize to Max."

Andrew made a noise.

"I have been holding your daughter for almost nine hours" It was almost 8 in the morning. "She started crying every time I let her go even when she was half asleep. She's scared Andrew"

"You think I don't know that?" She snapped

Bobby sighed before putting a hand on her shoulder "This was something nobody should ever have to deal with. It's something I would never understand"

Andrew pushed his hand away. "You're right Bobby, you would never understand. You won't understand how it killed me when Darren's face fell in that room, because my body didn't do what it was suppose to. You won't understand how worthless and degraded I felt sitting on my bed waiting for the bleeding and cramping to stop. You won't understand how much I wanted to go in a hole and never come out, when the OB checked me on Sunday and said I still needed a D&C because I didn't pass the _fetus_." Andrew turned back to the picture. "So don't you dare try to sit there and sympathize with me"

"I'm sorry"

"Go away. Leave me alone"

"Andrew you don't need to act out like this."

Andrew picked up the glass of water next to her. She threw it in Bobby's direction. "I said leave me alone!"

Bobby closed his eyes as the glass broke next to him and water splashed all over. Bobby sighed before slowly going over to the back gate.

"You can be upset and throw glass all over, scare the life out of your daughter and injure my wife. But you do that in your own home, not here." He opened the gate "You want to do that, you can go somewhere else"

xxx

"Did you get any sleep?" Athena asked watching Bobby sit at the table with a cup of coffee. Darren never let her go to sleep until 5

"Well I have coffee, what do you think?"

"No need to be bitchy about it" Athena mumbled

Darren came rushing out the guest room. "Where's Andrew?"

"We should be asking you that? You were in bed with her" Athena pointed out

"She said she was going to the bathroom and I fell back asleep. She's not in bed"

"Check the bathroom. No need to panic yet"

"She's not here" Bobby said lowly before taking a sip of his coffee

"Where is she?"

"I gave her an ultimatum and she walked out the gate"

"And where did she go Robert?" Athena asked. Bobby was not helping the headache that was coming back

"Don't know" Bobby said standing up. He could hear Max whimpering. "Max is awake. I'm going to go check on her"


	96. TLC

"Andy! Babe I'm here. I brought food" he called out. "I got you your favorite, even got some butter pecan ice cream" he knew there would be no answer. He checked the microwave. A few bites of the food that Hen had brought yesterday were missing.

"Did you like the steak? I tried to do it the way you liked" he took a beer out the bag he brought and went to sit on the couch with his food. "Yeah I know it was a kinda shitty attempt. But I think it was still edible"

"I made it just in time" he picked up the remote and turned on the tv to their favorite show, Masterchef. 

It was a few minutes later and he laughed. "Oh yeah, she's going to pay for that mistake. Even I know you don't use truffles like that"

For a brief second he swore he could hear her laugh. "We should go on a Food Network show. Might be fun." Darren took a sip of his beer. "That is true. You really might kill me"

He knew he looked like an idiot, but it was fun to pretend. It was fun to pretend that his fiancée still interacted with him and not just lay in bed. It was fun to pretend that Athena and Bobby were actually talking to each other and not just glaring and shouting. It was fun to pretend that this miscarriage didn't affect everyone surrounding them. It was fun to pretend that Max wasn't asking him every single day, where Andrew was. It was just fun to pretend. 

So that's what he did. He pretended everyday for the past two weeks. He pretended that everything was normal again.

_Darren sped towards Andrew's apartment. That was the only place she could be. She was on foot._

_He stopped at her building just in time to see Andrew enter the building. "Andy!" Darren turned off his truck before running after her. "Andy!"_

_The elevator doors closed as soon as he got inside. Darren groaned as he ran up the stairs._

_"Andrew!" Darren shouted when he reached her apartment. He basically threw himself on the closing door. "Don't shut me out"_

_Andrew sighed and walked away, leaving the door open. Darren followed Andrew as she silently went to her room._

_"What do you need me to do? Talk to me Andy"_

_"I'm tired. Leave me alone" she whispered as she crawled into bed_

_Darren nodded. He looked around the room. The bloodied sheets were still bunched up in a corner. "I'm going to wash these okay?"_

_xxx_

_Darren came back into the apartment with freshly laundered sheets. He peeked into the bedroom. He could see Andrew's eyes were still open and staring at the wall. Darren chose to say nothing as he closed the door and let her be._

xxx

Andrew blinked. She could hear Darren babbling to himself. He did that everytime he was here. She just didn't have the energy to talk to him. 

She turned on her side and pulled the covers up to her chin. She didn't have the energy to talk to any of them. After Bobby told her to leave everything just seemed so dark and tiring. But she couldn't sleep.

Andrew just wished they would leave her alone. Why couldn't they just leave her alone.

Andrew closed her eyes she knew Darren would be in to sleep soon and she didn't want to talk.

xxx

Darren turned off the tv and went to the bedroom. "Eddie and Chim cleaned up all the glass and I got you some new plates." He took off his clothes before grabbing the blanket off the chair. "I didn't buy a lot cause I wasn't too sure which ones you'd like"

Darren laid down next to her. He waited for a minute to see if tonight would be the night she would talk to him. Darren sighed when there was silence. "Good night Andrew. Sleep well"

Andrew was wide awake on the other side of the bed. Why couldn't they just leave her alone.

_"Not that I'm complaining, but this is your week with Harry" Michael said as he got a water bottle from the fridge._

_"I know" Athena sighed. "But some things with Andrew came up" she ignored Bobby's scoff. "Can you just take Harry this week?"_

_Michael looked uneasy as he looked between the two of them. "Sure I can take him" he lowered his voice. "Is everything okay with Andy?"_

_"Aunty Thena?" Max said softly as she came into the kitchen "Is mama coming for me today?"_

_"Not today Maxie" It had been three days since they had heard from Andrew. Darren had just texted that she was alive and in her apartment_

_"Then when is she coming?"_

_"Soon baby." Athena forced a smile "She's gonna come real soon"_

xxx

"Anybody has a new plan of action?" Chimney asked as he scratched his face. 

Buck sighed. "She barely moves whenever you go to visit her" he said rubbing his head

"I had to check her pulse to make sure she was still alive" Maddie said softly

"Has Bobby tried? She and Bobby always connect on a deeper level when it comes to grief" Eddie said. He glanced at Bobby sitting on the far end of the couch, watching a hockey game

"Bobby can't go more than 3 feet from Max or she has a complete meltdown" Athena said

"What about school?" Hen asked. "She has to go to school still"

"She has been here with Bobby. He spoke to her teacher, so she sends the work and they do it together. Then he sends it back"

"That's why Bobby hasn't been on calls"

"I haven't even slept in the same bed with him in 2 weeks"

"Wait, Athena why don't you go?"

"I don't think that would be good" No one knew what happened that night except for Athena, Bobby and Darren

Hen looked over when she heard Bobby make a noise. That was the most he had said in any of these discussions. She watched Athena roll her eyes and get up and go to the frdge. Hen followed her. "Everything okay with you and Bobby?"

"Everything is fine" Athena snapped

Hen raised an eyebrow. "So that's why he's 10 feet away with Max everytime? And you and Darren can't be in the same room with him?"

"Exactly"

_Athena waited until Max fell back asleep and Bobby came out the room._

_"How stupid can you be?" She whispered. "You just let her walk out of here without any care in the world"_

_"I cared. I told her she could not throw things around here and she had to apologize to Max. She chose to leave." He walked toward the kitchen._

_"She is grieveing and you just let her stumble out the back gate. Help her. Talk to her. What if she starts drinking? Would that make you feel happy?"_

_"Would it make me feel happy?!" Bobby shouted. He clenched his fists taking a deep breath. "Did you hear Max crying on the phone last night? Because Andrew did not care about her. What if she decided to come out the bedroom? Would Andrew have thrown a plate in her face like she threw you down?!"_

_He turned to look at Athena. "Don't act all suprised. You think I'm stupid? I asked Darren what happened to you after you fell asleep. All I asked her to do was apologize. She chose to leave instead. I'm not going to feel sorry for trying to protect you and Max"_

_"So what, you just give up on her cause she doesn't channel her grief like the average person? Is that how much you care about your family?"_

_"We both went through some tough periods of grief before, but we didn't try to hurt the people that were trying to help. When Andrew wants to act like a rational adult, then we can speak."_

_Athena grabbed his arm. "Bobby she is hurting in a way we would never understand. How could you just let her leave?"_

_"I would not apologize for trying to keep you safe!" Bobby shouted. "Was I supposed to sit and wait for Andrew to start throwing things around here?!"_

_"You were supposed to talk to her! Help her! Help the daughter you were so glad to have!"_

_They weren't sure whose shouts woke up Max again, but they both turned when they heard a sniffle._

_"Grandpa Bobby?"_

_"I'm here kiddo" he said bending down to pick her up. "Let's get back to bed"_

"I don't want to be the one to say it" Eddie said when Athena and Hen came back to the table, "but maybe we need professional help. This is something bigger than all of us"

"We just need somebody who's been through something similar. Because I think that's where were falling short" Buck said

They all slowly turned to Karen.

"What? Why are you all looking at me?"

xxx

"Andrew" Karen called out in the dark apartment. "I used Athena's key. I brought some food for you"

She waited for a response but there was silence. Karen put the food on the kitchen counter. "Andrew" she walked towards the bedroom.

It was darker, if that was possible. Andrew was curled on one corner of the bed. There was a smell, that could only be described as when someone doesn't bathe or barely moves for 2 weeks.

"Andrew, there's food out here. Are you hungry?"

Karen was greeted with more silence. "Do you want me to clean up a bit?"

More silence. She walked fully into the room until she was standing next to the bed

"Do you want to talk? We're all worried about you" Karen sat on the bed behind her. "Can I touch you?"

Karen took her silence as a yes and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you. I really am" she whispered. "I kind of understand what you're going through" she paused to see if Andrew would react. When there was none she continued. "A couple years ago, Hen and I wanted to try IVF. After going through all the hormone treatments and fertilization, the embryos didn't make it. I remember being holed up in my room for so long. I just wanted to let everything swallow me, but Hen and Denny were a guiding light. Sometimes it feels better to stay in the darkness but you need to let the light in Andrew"

Andrew finally turned to look at Karen. "Wow" she croaked out. Her voice sounded hoarse after not using it for two weeks. "They send you because you went through something similar. Maybe the mighty Karen could help" she scoffed

"Andrew, that's not what's happening"

"Get out" Andrew rolled back on her side

Karen threw up her hands as she huffed "You know what" she got off the bed. "Get up" she pulled open the curtains and light flooded the room

"Leave me alone"

"Look, you can be sad and you can be mad. You could throw your couch out the window for all I care. And you can hate the universe until you take your last, dying breath. But you will not, **not** , become some kind of black hole that sucks everyone in with them. We are trying to help. We are trying to understand. But we are scared. You need to let us in. Your daughter, the one you fought for, is staying up every night waiting for you. Your fiancé is worried out of his mind. He had to turn his beard into a goatee because he pulled out half his sideburns." She pulled the covers off Andrew "So get up, because you stink"

Karen had more strength than Andrew expected because she hauled Andrew out of bed dragging her to the bathroom. She shoved her into the shower before turning on the water.

"Get off of me" Andrew said weakly trying to push off Karen. 

"No." Karen kept a hand on Andrew's shoulder. Keeping her under the spray of water. "Not until you get cleaned up, because you need help"

For the first time in two weeks Andrew cried. A loud, gut-wrenching sob. "I know" Karen said holding her "Let it out" Andrew screamed like she was in pain. "I know, it's hard" Karen soothed

Andrew clung to Karen. "W-we never knew" she sobbed

Karen turned off the water. "I'm sorry Andrew" they were both soaking wet. "I am so sorry this happened to you" Karen murmured as they both slowly sank to the floor

xxx

Andrew played with the sleeves on a hoodie she took from Darren. "Do Bobby and Athena hate me?"

Karen turned to look at her. "No. Why would you think that?"

"Everybody came but them" she looked out the car window at the house

"I think Athena's just a little scared she might upset you more. Bobby's just a bit more occupied with Max"

Andrew looked down at her lap. "Did you know you could find out the gender of a fetus at 9 weeks?" she whispered

Karen's eyes widened. She didn't.

"I never officially passed it till Sunday at the hospital and I had them run a few tests. I just wanted to know why it happened. They didn't find any chromosomal abnormalities, but they told me the gender on Monday evening"

Karen thought back, that was the day everything went to hell in a handbasket.

"It would have been a little girl" she whimpered. "And all I could think about was whether she would look like me or Darren. How Max would adjust to having a baby sister. And how spoiled she would be because of all of you. Especially Bobby." Andrew roughly wiped her eyes. "God, they would have loved her. But my body just didn't want to do it anymore"

"Andrew, this is in no way your fault"

"Everyone says that, but I don't see anybody else to blame" she shrugged

"Do you want to talk to somebody? Other than us?"

"I already called Frank. I think I need to work on this. I can't stay holed up from everyone forever"

"That's good" Karen nodded

Andrew looked out the window again. "Do you think they want me in there?"

"I think they were waiting on you to finally come to them" she smiled

xxx

"Mama" Max cried running through the house

Andrew kneeled down. "Hey jellybean"

"Are you still sad? Darren said you were sad and needed some time to cry, so that's why I had to stay with grandpa Bobby and aunty Thena"

"I'm still kinda sad, but I'm trying to not be anymore"

Darren stood up watching the two of them. He waited until Andrew looked up at him. "Are you okay?" He whispered

Andrew gave a small smile and Darren nodded. He kneeled down next to them. "I love you" he whispered

"I know"

"How did you get her out of bed?" Athena asked Karen as she watch Darren and Andrew reconcile

She shrugged. "Nothing a little TLC can't solve."

"We've been trying some TLC"

"I tried a different type of TLC" Karen said

"Why are you in different clothes?" Hen asked

"There was a situation with the shower" Karen shrugged

xxx

Andrew stood in front of them playing with sleeves of her hoodie. "I want to apologize" she whispered. "I was in an extremely emotional state, but that doesn't excuse what I did to you guys. I should have never done any of that. So I just want to say I'm sorry. Especially to Athena and Max. Jellybean I'm so sorry that I scared you. I really am"

"I wasn't scared anymore. Grandpa Bobby stayed with me" Max whispered

"It's okay Andy" Athena said

"Yeah, we forgive you" Buck gave a small smile

"I need to take a walk" Bobby said getting up

"Bobby" Athena sighed as he picked up his keys and phone.

"It's okay Athena. He has every right to be upset" Andrew played with her fingers. "I'm going to go use the bathroom okay?"


	97. What Did I Do?

Andrew was still trying to dry her eyes when she heard the door opened. "I'm okay" she said

"No you're not" Athena said closing the door behind her. "Unless you ate Eddie's cooking, there's no reason to be in here this long"

Andrew chuckled. "I'm okay Thena. I'll be out in a minute"

Athena still stood by the door and Andrew looked back at her through the mirror. "Did umm... Did Bobby come back yet?"

"No. Max called him, he's going to be at the park for a few more minutes."

Andrew nodded. "On a scale of one to ten, how much do you guys hate me?"

"We don't hate you Andrew"

"Bobby hates me. Is it because I hurt you?" She asked quietly

Athena sighed. "Bobby is a little upset about what happened that night. I just didn't want to distress you anymore than you already were. You want to talk about what happened that weekend?"

Andrew shrugged. "We went to the ultrasound appointment. We had barely started when the tech left and a doctor came back. Darren tried to convince me that everything was okay, but I just knew that something had to be wrong. I couldn't look at him after they said there was no heartbeat. I couldn't see him without seeing all the hurt in his eyes, so I just locked myself in my apartment."

"Why didn't you call someone? Call me?"

"I couldn't"

Athena came closer. "D-did it hurt?"

Fresh tears gathered in Andrew's eyes. "It hurt so much. And by Sunday I thought everything was over but they had to do a D&C. They had to go inside of me for..." Andrew looked down. "And it hurt so bad and I just wanted my mom to come hold my hand" Andrew sobbed

"You could have called at anytime" Athena said coming closer to her

"I was embarrassed. I couldn't do what my body was made to do. And I didn't want anyone to know and I didn't want to talk about it. And I didn't want to think about it" Andrew took in a deep breath. "I just wanted to forget it. But then they called about the results and I just flipped and got some plates. And then I couldn't stop. I didn't want to stop. I didn't want to hurt anybody"

Athena wrapped her arms around Andrew. "I'm so sorry Thena" she sobbed. "I'm so sorry for what I did"

"It's okay. I'm not mad" she said holding Andrew tightly

xxx

Darren knocked on the door, a few minutes later, before opening it. "Everybody left, they said they'll be back another day"

"Alright thanks" Athena whispered

"Also, Bobby's back"

Andrew let out a shuddering breath.

"You don't have to do this alone" Athena said

"I have to. I made my bed, I have to lie in it" she opened the bathroom door. 

Bobby nodded his head in greeting at her.

Darren looked between both Andrew and Bobby

"Come on Maxie Max, aunty Thena got you some sidewalk chalk. We can go outside and draw"

"B-but I wanna stay with mama" 

"She'll be right here still Maxie. She and grandpa Bobby need to talk." Athena took Max's hand. "Let's go make a forest on the driveway"

Darren squeezed Andrew's hand. "We're right outside" he whispered as he followed Athena and Max.

Andrew looked down as Bobby opened the fridge. She wasn't too sure where to start.

"Are you sober?" Bobby asked

"Y-yes. I never took a drink. Or pills" she added

"Good" he handed her a cup. "It's juice"

"Thanks"

"I can't count how many times I wanted a drink" he said before taking a sip

"I'm" Andrew started before Bobby held up a hand

"I knew it would be the worse thing for me to do, so I thought I would go to a couple meetings, maybe talk to my priest. Only problem was there was this little girl about 7 almost 8, these big hazel eyes, she refused to let me leave her side. I couldn't shower for three days, didn't sleep for two. Because everytime I tried to leave she would grab unto my neck and her fingers would dig into the same spot. We figured out how to shower eventually, I would sit outside the door and talk to her constantly and vice versa"

"Bobby, please"

Bobby held up his hand again. "Turns out her mother scared the shit out of her, by throwing glass objects all around in the middle of the night." Andrew looked down at Bobby's rare use of a curse word. "She calls me in tears. We race over there and her mother proceeds to give my wife a concussion and bruise her back. When I told her to apologize or leave, she chose to leave."

"I heard that her mother had a D&C done the day before and her emotions were all over the place"

"I also know that she has years of therapy under her belt which means, she knows how to properly channel her emotions, whether she wanted to cry, scream or call us to get her daughter so she could go to the rage room downtown. All she had to do was call, not injure everyone in the process, especially her daughter"

Andrew's lip trembled. "Bobby, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Bobby please. I didn't know what else to do and I'm sorry."

Bobby sighed. "How long did you know you were pregnant?"

"Friday. We thought I had a stomach bug"

"You and Darren?"

"Me and Athena. And I told them I didn't want an ultrasound until I told Darren. When went Saturday morning there was no heartbeat. So they gave me a pill and told me to come back on Sunday. I wanted to be alone so I locked Darren outside and I sat on my bed all day Saturday. I think I went to the doctor on Sunday with the same bloodied clothes. They said I didn't pass the fetus and they did a D&C. The doctors advised I rest for one to two days but I went to work"

Bobby nodded. "Was it planned?"

"No. But we were going to make it work. We were happy for the 18 hours that we thought the baby was alive"

Bobby looked at Andrew. Her hair greasy, dark circles around her red eyes. There were tear stains on her cheeks and she was constantly folding and unfolding her hands. "Bobby I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry for lashing out like that. I didn't want to hurt anybody, not Max, not Athena, nobody. I called Frank because I need help" Andrew looked down. "I'm going to find a way to make this right"

"You cannot take Max" Bobby said

Andrew looked up. "What?"

"You can't take Max home until you have dealt with this fully" Bobby clarified

"Bobby, sh-she's my daughter" Andrew couldn't understand what was happening

"And you scared her senseless. You neglected your child. If this had been a case that you picked up, what would have been the protocol?"

Andrew's eyes snapped to Bobby's. "Y-you can't call CPS. It's been less than a year" Andrew frantically shook her head. "They'll revoke my adoption. Bobby please" she begged as she stepped closer to him.

Bobby stepped back. "I'm not calling child services...yet. I'm giving you the chance to work through this"

"B-Bo-Bobby" Andrew hiccuped. "Please. She's all I have anymore"

"You need to work out yourself first" Bobby said simply. "You can come see Max everyday, but Andrew, I don't trust you to not hurt her anymore"

"But I didn't hurt her. Bobby I could never hurt her. Th-that's why I did it when I was sure she was sleeping."

"Get help Andrew. When you're better you can take Max" Bobby repeated

Andrew realized that Bobby was not budging. "I'm sorry" she choked out before running out the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Mama are we leaving now?" Max asked when Andrew came out the house. "Why are you still sad?"

At that question Athena and Darren looked up from their drawings.

Andrew roughly wiped her eyes. "Maxie, I have to go, but you're gonna stay with grandpa Bobby and aunty Thena for a bit"

"Noo" Max whined. "I wanna come home with you"

Andrew crouched down and cupped Max's cheek. "I know, but I have to talk to a friend first that's going to help me get better and then we can go home together" she kissed Max's forehead. "Be good for grandpa Bobby and aunty Thena, and, remember that I love you" Andrew stood up

"I love you too mama"

Andrew gave a smile as more tears fell.

"Annie, what's happening?" Athena stood up and walk towards Andrew.

She backed away almost as if she was scared. "I have to fix this" Andrew said through her tesrs before she started walking down the driveway

"Andy, baby. Let me carry you home" Darren jogged after her and held her arm.

Andrew pulled away. "No. I have to fix this" she whispered before running down the street.

"Max, let's wash up and get a snack" Bobby said from the still open doorway

Darren turned to look at him. He waited until Max went inside the house. "What did you do?"

xxx

Frank furrowed his brows as he got closer to the door. The frantic pounding had interrupted his down time. He opened the door and Andrew fell through.

"Andrew?" He raised an eyebrow. He hadn't seen her for their last scheduled session, Athena had called and said she wasn't sure if Andrew was going to make it. Now she was here trembling at his feet. "Andrew, what's happening?"

"What did I do?" Andrew mumbled. "What did I do?"


	98. Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took alot out of me to write this chapter and I still don't think I covered every aspect of the help that Andrew needs.

_Andrew's lungs and legs burned as she continued to run. Frank's house was 8.3 miles from Bobby and Athena's house._

_8.3 miles to help_

_Dark spots swam in Andrew's vision. She had .3 miles to go. Her body was barely hanging on. She was running on empty. She hadn't eaten in two days._

_She threw herself on the front door. Her motor skills weren't coherent enough for knocking. Andrew began slamming her fists on the door_

_The door was pulled opened and Andrew fell on the ground by Frank's feet. "Andrew?"_

_She couldn't stop her body from shaking. "What did I do?" Her head was pounding. "What did I do?"_

Frank was still looking expectantly at Andrew. She was holding a cup of tea between her two hands.

"Andrew?" He tried. She had wrote everything down yesterday, refusing to say a word to him other than, 'what did I do?'

"Andrew, you will need to speak to me eventually"

"I was so mad" Andrew whispered

"Mad at who?"

"Myself. For not being able to actually keep the baby alive. I was mad at Athena for making me get that ultrasound. I just kept thinking that if I never got it, this would have never happened"

"Is that why you pushed Athena?"

"I didn't mean to. I just wanted the anger out and then Athena came. She wasn't supposed to come. Max wasn't supposed to wake up. I was going to clean it all up and then...nobody would know"

"And what would that have solved? Do you think that all of your frustration would have magically left after smashing some plates?"

Andrew looked down at the tea in her hand. It was probably cold by now. 

"I think we need to revisit the ways you should control your emotions"

"I know" Andrew sighed

xxx

"Andrew the tips that I have given you for controlling your emotions need to actually be practiced in your everyday life" Frank said

"I can control them" Andrew argued

Frank took a deep breath. "Do I have to remind you, that we're on your fourth consecutive session because you did not control your emotions?"

Andrew looked down. "I remember" she whispered. She felt like she had just relapse and was doing 90 meetings in 90 days, except it was a therapy session everyday. She didn't care. She wanted to get better so she could get Max. They needed each other.

"Right now I'm thinking that the best thing to help you heal would be a family therapy"

"Family therapy?"

"What happened 2 weeks ago affected everyone surrounding you. They too need to talk and decompress what they're feeling or else they'll implode. Just like you did"

Andrew hung her head down. "Do you want to talk to my whole family?"

"Just those that were directly affected. Make a list and let them know I want to talk to them one by one"

xxx

_"Can I sleep with you?" Max asked when it was time for bed._

_"Everything okay?"_

_"I just wanna sleep with you" Max shrugged_

_Andrew sighed. "Fine" she pushed open her bedroom door and paused at the sight of her bed. "I uuhh need to change the sheets first. Give me a minute"_

_xxx_

_Max woke up to the sound of glass breaking and screaming. She turned to wake up Andrew but the bed was empty. "Mama?"_

_Max jumped when there was more glass breaking. Grandpa Bobby always said to call for help if there was danger. This was danger._

_She unplugged Andrew's phone before crawling into the closet. She knew the password. It was her birthday._

_Grandpa Bobby could help. She pressed his name as more glass broke_

Max swung her legs as she watched Frank.

"Do you know why you're here Max?"

"Mama said I have to come talk to you to help her get better"

Frank nodded. "Do you want to talk to me?"

"I want to go home with mama, but I have to stay with grandpa Bobby and aunty Thena until mama takes me home"

"Do you know why you can't go home?"

"Because last time mama got mad and I called grandpa Bobby for help. But she apologized" Max sat up straighter. "And she said she would never do it again. But grandpa Bobby said it wasn't good enough"

"Grandpa Bobby told you that?" Frank was sure Bobby would never let that slip to a child

"No" Max looked down. "He and aunty Thena were yelling again and I heard him say it"

"Okay, do you think it was good enough?"

Max nodded. "Yeah, cause she said she was sorry and she meant it."

"But she did a bad thing" Frank pressed.

"It was scary. But grandpa Bobby made the scariness go away and then Darren came over all the time and aunty Thena made brownies. And mama apologized and I want to go home, but I have to stay with grandpa Bobby and aunty Thena. They fight alot" Max played with her fingers. "That's scary"

xxx

_"Why would you do that Robert!"_

_"Because she needs help!" Bobby shouted back. "She cannot just get Max back because she said sorry"_

_"So, you're CPS now? Bobby you have no right to do that. Have you lost your mind?! She apologized! She is sorry! She feels guilty!"_

_"That wasn't good enough! She needs to get better before taking care of another dependant human being" Bobby stormed towards the bedroom._

_"You don't get to make that decision!" Athena marched after him_

_Darren and Max jumped at the sound of the door slamming. They could still hear the muffled shouting._

_"Why don't we watch some tv Max" Darren offered. He didn't wait for answer as he quickly turned on the tv to whatever child friendly station he could find._

Athena tapped her foot as she side eyed Bobby.

Frank glanced at Bobby who had his arms folded and was staring at the bookcase.

"So" Frank started, the tension in the room was suffocating.

"This isn't working" Bobby stood up

"Always ready to give up" Athena mumbled

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that" Bobby leaned closer to Athena, daring her to repeat

Athena got up as well. "I said that you're always ready to give up, especially when it comes to Andrew"

Bobby let out a humorless laugh. "Oh that's rich. The only reason she's getting the help she needs is because I did something. Unlike you, who decided to coddle and make excuses for her"

"I did not make excuses for her. She had a miscarriage! She was depressed, after you decided to kick her out!"

"I did not kick Andrew out! I told her to apologize!"

"You gave a grieving woman an ultimatum!"

"She gave you a concussion! You had a concussion Athena. I'm sorry that you think I'm giving up but I'm not. I am protecting my wife"

"Protecting me from Andrew? Bobby you know she feels guilty. You know she would have never done anything wrong if she was in the right frame of mind. She was hurting." Athena sighed. She was tired of shouting and being mad. "Why would you just let her leave Bobby?"

Frank turned to Bobby. "Why did you let Andrew leave, Bobby?"

"Because Andrew needed help. Help that we couldn't give"

"Athena, do you agree that Andrew needed help?"

"She did. But that wasn't the way to go about doing it"

"How did you want to do it?" Frank asked

"I..." Athena let out a breath. "I don't know"

"But you were mad at me" Bobby said. "When you had no clue how to help her"

"Not by putting her out"

"Sometimes tough love is necessary. Tough love was necessary when Andrew scared Max, when Andrew threw you into the tv stand Thena"

Athena flopped back on the couch. "I forgave Andrew for that, because she sincerely apologized" she said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I just want you to do the same"

"Why?" Frank cocked his head.

"Because Andrew's our daughter and you can't just abandon her because of what she did. You can't just hold her daughter hostage because of what she did."

"I'm not holding Max hostage" Bobby crossed his arms

"She wants to go home Robert" Athena whispered. "She loves us, but she wants her mother. She needs her mother" she tugged on Bobby's arm. He had yet to sit back down. "We both have done some things. No one in this room is perfect. But nobody's judging or condemning us because of what we did. We are all choosing to forgive and move past it. You have to forgive Andrew. Bobby please"

xxx

Andrew pushed open the door but stopped when she saw Bobby on the couch. "Oh. I'm sorry. I thought you said 3. I'll just wait till you're finished" she was 100% sure Frank told her to come for 3

"Andrew, stay" Frank said when she was almost out the door. "I wanted the both of you here"

"Oh okay." Andrew moved to sit on the far end of the couch. "Hi" she whispered to Bobby

"Hey" 

Frank clasped his hands. "I think the two of you-"

"Can I say something?" Andrew cut him off. She took in a deep breath when Frank gave her the go ahead. "Bobby, I don't know how else to apologize for the grief that I caused you and your family. I never should have acted out like that, no matter what the circumstance was. And I'm working on becoming a better person to the family that I have surrounding me and a better mother to Max. I understand your reservations about me but..."

"Max" Bobby breathed

"I do want my daughter at home with me. You can come see her everyday just to make sure she's okay and safe. I just want her home Bobby" Andrew's lower lip trembled

Bobby slowly nodded his head. "Her bag is already packed. You can pick her up after we're finished here."

"Really?"

"Yes. It wasn't my place to rip her away from you"

"I-I'm glad you did. It helped me push to get the help I needed" Andrew took out a small token from her pocket. "Not exactly a sobriety chip but I'm calling it an emotion coin" she flipped it around. "1 week where I properly channelled my frustrations and avoided an incident" she gave a small smile

"That's good" Bobby turned fully to face her. "Listen Andrew, what you did was in no way okay. You injured my wife and scared your daughter"

"I know" Andrew hung her head

"I need to know that this is something that will never in no way repeat itself."

"I swear Bobby. I'm trying to get better"

Bobby reached out a hand and gripped Andrew's own. "I... I forgive you Andrew"

Andrew's eyes welled up. "Really?"

"Yes really. I can't hold what you did over your head forever. Just keep trying to get better"

"I promise" she roughly wiped her eyes and turned to Frank. "I'm sorry, you wanted to talk to us and we just ignored you"

Frank waved her off. "I didn't have anything to say. I just thought you two needed a safe space to talk. Which you did"

Bobby gave a small smile. "Thank you Frank"

xxx

_"Smith! You finish with the weights?" James asked. "Hey Smith" he waved a hand in Darren's face. "You done?"_

_Darren blinked. "Oh yeah"_

_The alarm went off before James could grab the weights. "Sorry bout that" Darren shrugged_

_xxx_

_Darren grumbled as he put down the axe. He hated these Shay's army idiots. Every station in the area tried to avoid them._

_"And these are the firefighters that cut Jesse out of the tree" Mitch said as he angled the camera toward Darren._

_"Get that out of my face" Darren slapped the camera out of his hands. "How stupid can you two get?" He snarled pushing them_

_"Dare" Jessica said gently. "Let's just take a minute"_

_"Yeah man. It's just a video" Shay argued_

_"Just a video?" Darren grabbed Shay by the back of his collar and his belt. "Then record this!" Darren threw him a few feet forward._

_"Darren!" Jessica shouted before clinging to one of his arms. "Stop" she angled her body slightly in front of him. "Stop, please" this was the third scene that Darren had lost his cool_

_Darren stepped back from Jessica. "I'm going to go pack up the truck" he said before picking back up the axe._

Darren swiveled when he heard the door open. "Frank?" 

"Yes" Frank answered. "Darren right? I've been waiting for you" he moved to the side

"I'm not coming in" Darren said quickly. "I don't need this. I'm okay really. My fiancée just has a lot on her plate, and I don't want her to worry about this anymore"

"What about what's on your plate?"

"Not important"

"But you still came" Frank pointed out

"Yeah, cause Andy had some list of people you think needed help. But I'm fine. Can you just tell her that I saw you and I'm okay?"

"I'm not lying to my patients"

"No one said to lie. We literally just saw each other, that's all you have to say to her"

Frank let out a deep breath.

"I actually have a shift now, so I gotta go. Nice to see you Frank" Darren said before leaving.

The number one rule of psychology, you could only help those that wanted to be helped. And as Frank watched Darren climb into his truck, he was probably the one that needed the most help


	99. Move In

Darren groaned as the alarm went off. He shuffled closer to Andrew and kissed her shoulder. "Still going to work?" He asked in a gruff voice as he rubbed her hip with his thumb.

"9 am" she whispered. "You?"

"Same" he grunted

Andrew squeezed his hand. "I have to go wake up Max" she whispered before getting out of bed.

Darren sighed as he looked at the time. The numbers seemed to taunt him. He had only slept for four hours.

Darren burrowed his head into Andrew's pillow. If he laid here for a few extra minute no one would notice

xxx

Andrew looked up when she heard the bedroom door open. "Hey you finally woke up" she said when she saw Darren

Darren shuffled over to where Andrew was making breakfast for Max. "Hey Max" he rubbed a hand on her shoulder

Darren needed a pick-me-up. "You know what I hate the most about being here?" He took out a teabag from the box on the counter. "No coffee"

Andrew laughed. "Sorry. The tea has some caffeine if that helps. I have to buy you some coffee"

"Meh. I should use less coffee"

"What do you want for lunch jellybean?" Andrew asked

"Chicken ranch wrap" Max grumbled. You could get Max out of bed with the promise of food, but she would not enjoy being awake. "When is my oatmeal going to be ready?"

"Right now" Andrew said grabbing a bowl. "You want oatmeal?" She asked Darren as they skated around each other

Darren grabbed the stuff for Max's lunch from the fridge. "Yeah. What are you eating?" 

"I ate a sandwich before waking Max up"

"Go get ready for work. I can make lunch and eat"

Andrew grinned. "Thanks"

xxx

"I'll be right back" Andrew said when Darren parked in front of Max's school.

"I know. It's okay"

"Can Darren walk me in too?" Max asked quietly

"Really?" Darren asked suprised. He looked between Andrew and Darren.

Max nodded

"Alright." Darren took off the engine. "Let's do this"

He followed Max and Andrew into the school. "I've never done this before"

"Well you've never had a kid before" Andrew whispered back. "I would be concerned if you did do this before"

Darren laughed. "Not just that. I never walked into school with anybody"

Andrew looked at him. "Your parents didn't take you to school on your first day?"

Darren shrugged. "They never had the time. I had a nanny that basically raised me till I was 14 then she moved away to help her sister. She wanted to walk me in on my first day of kindergarten, but I was too excited to go make friends. I just bolted and left her and Greg standing there"

"Greg?"

Darren scratched the side of his nose. "Our mechanic/ part time driver"

"Sometimes I forget how rich you grew up"

Darren shrugged and he saw Max stop outside a classroom door. 

"This is my class" she said, turning to the two adults

"Alright, have a good day Maxie Max. I'll be back to pick you up later"

Max threw her arms around Darren before moving to hug Andrew. "I love you guys"

"Love you two jellybean" Andrew whispered

Mrs. Douglas appeared at the door. "Good to have you back Max. Someone really missed you" she gestured to Mac who was waving rapidly

"Come on" Andrew tugged on Darren's hand as Max put away her lunchbag

xxx

Darren parked in the station carpark. "I'll get Max then come for you" he smiled

Andrew nodded. "I love you"

"I love you too Andy" he kissed her forehead. He could see Athena come out her car. She waved at Darren and stood by the door waiting for Andrew

"Thena's waiting for you"

"I'll see you later" she whispered before giving him a quick kiss. Andrew hopped out of the truck and walked over to Athena.

Darren waited until the two had walked into the station before letting the small smile fall. It felt forced anyway.

xxx

"Your head's going to explode if you think any harder" Jessica said seeing Darren hunched over a bench. "Everything okay?"

"Oh umm yeah. Just thinking"

"I know that you're thinking Dare. I just wanna know why"

"It's about Andrew"

Jessica sat on the bench. "Everything okay? She went back to work today right?"

"Yeah. She seemed happy about it"

"And you're worried about her" Jessica was fishing for information

"No. I know she would be okay. Athena would keep her safe." Darren folded his hands, he knew Jessica wanted more. "I spent the night at her place again. We actually slept together this time"

"You spent the night many times before, why is this suddenly stressing you out?"

Darren sighed. "Yeah, but, I woke up this morning and pulled Andrew into my arms and then she made me oatmeal and I made Max lunch. We left together and we walked Max to class then I dropped Andrew to work"

"So what's the problem?"

"I want to do that every day but..."

"But what? You want to move in with your fiancée. There is nothing wrong with that"

"She's only just getting better after the miscarriage Jess. I really thought I lost her there. She barely slept or ate. She didn't talk. She barely moved. And I'm so scared of losing her again, I just want to constantly be there. I want to be there for every moment so that I won't miss anything"

"Did you talk to Andrew? Because this seems like something the both of you need to discuss, not you and I"

"What do I tell her Jess? Let me move in because I'm scared. Let me move in so I can tell when you're slipping again so I can help you. Let me move in so I can cherish all of the good memories so it clouds the bad ones. Let me move in so I can keep you safe. Let me move in because I thought you were going to die if no one got you out of that room!"

"Darren, it is okay to be scared but you need to talk to the woman you plan to spend the rest of your life with, not me" she put a hand on her shoulder. "That psychologist Andrew told you about, d-did you ever talk to him?"

"I don't need him!" Darren jumped up. "I am FINE!" He quickly regained his composure when he realized that everyone was watching them. "I'm fine Jessica" he said before walking away.

Jessica watched him leave before taking out her phone, this needed to stop. "Hey mama, happy first day back" she greeted Andrew

"Thanks" Andrew smiled. "I appreciate the sentiment but you could have texted"

Jessica sighed

"Is everything okay? Did something happen to Darren? Did he inhale more smoke?"

"Dare's not hurt, we actually haven't left the station for the day yet"

Andrew chewed her lip. "Getting kinda scared Jess"

"Darren needs to talk to you about something. I'm not going to say, just... the both of you should talk"

"Jessica that didn't help" Andrew cursed when she heard the bell go off. 

"Gotta go mama."

xxx

"Hey" Andrew greeted when Darren entered her apartment

"Hey" he looked around. "Max painting?"

"No, she finished her homework early. She and Buck are going to paint the town red, until her bedtime of course"

Darren chuckled. "Guess I should have called before bringing food for three"

Andrew stood up slowly. "Jessica said you needed to talk. It sounded serious"

Darren cursed silently as he put down the bag. "Jess told you all of that?"

"She didn't go into detail, she thought you should tell me." She walked closer to Darren. "Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

Darren wanted to clench his fists but he knew Andrew was watching. "The moments we shared this morning I want to have that all the time. I was talking to Jess about how torn I was. I didn't want you to feel forced"

"So move in" Andrew said. "You spend almost half your time with us anyway, why not live here?"

"What about Max? How would she feel about me suddenly just living here?"

"Max won't even notice, she would just be glad that you're here to make her chicken ranch wraps everyday. You know Max and I love you. Why would you think I feel forced?"

Darren shrugged. "Guess we're officially roomies" he nudged her shoulder

"I would like to think we're more than that" Andrew looked at Darren. "You seem upset. We're you hoping I said no?"

"No. Of course not" he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm moving in with the people I love" He looked over Andrew's head and fixed his eyes on Max's drawing. "I'm over the moon"

Andrew squeezed him tightly. "You sound happier than you look"

Darren pulled back and smiled. "I'm happy. I really am. We just have to talk to Max first"

"And we know how that's going to go" Andrew laughed. "Come on, let's go watch some tv"

xxx

Athena sighed as she pulled into the driveway. She was the first one home again.

Since Max stopped being scared Bobby would go to 'clear his head' for hours. He would always be back by Max's bedtime, but with no Max in the house there was no telling when he would be back. Last time he came back sometime around midnight and slipped into the guest bedroom - his new bedroom for almost a month

Athena closed the door behind her. She was not about to cook for one again, so takeout it is. Athena took out her phone, if she timed this correctly her food would be here as soon as she finished a shower.

xxx

As she dried her her body she heard Bobby's truck pull into the driveway. She was not in the mood to shout — if they bothered to be in the same room.

As Athena pulled on a pair of pyjamas, she could feel like someone was watching her. She side-glanced at Bobby standing in the doorway.

"Athena" he said softly, a difference to the screaming matches they had been having.

Athena grabbed her robe when they heard the doorbell. She squeezed past him on her way out.

Athena thanked and paid the delivery guy before going to the kitchen. She put some of the takeout on a plate, she could see Bobby moving back and forth between the guest bedroom. Athena put the rest of the food in the fridge and rolled her eyes as she poured a generous glass of wine.

Athena finally walked into the bedroom and saw Bobby standing in front of open drawers. She thought he was taking more clothes. But as Athena looked carefully, he was putting them back in.

"What are you doing?"

Bobby didn't answer as he closed the drawers. Athena placed her food and wine on her bedside table as she crawled onto bed

"I'm moving back in" Bobby said as he sat down at the foot of the bed

"Okay" Athena picked up the remote and turned on the tv.

"That's all you're going to say?"

"What exactly did you want me to say?"

"It's not what I wanted you to say Athena" Bobby rubbed his forehead as he sighed. "This is not how I wanted this to go"

Athena scoffed slightly. "How did you plan for this to go? You finally come back to our bedroom and I jump in your arms"

"I just wanted us to talk. I - I never meant... I was helping the best way I could Athena. Andrew needed help. I wanted to protect Max. I wanted to protect you"

"I'm not some damsel in need of saving, Bobby. I'm a grown woman."

"A grown woman who is my wife." Bobby moved closer to her, "Andrew hurt you, she scared Max, she needed to know that was not okay."

"Then why didn't you talk to me?" Athena stressed. "Why did you decide to just sneak around my back and twist Andrew's arm? Did you think she wanted to be helped like that?"

"She thanked me for helping her get the help she needed."

"Then why?"

"Why what?" Bobby asked

"Didn't you think this was something you and I should have talked about before you threw Andrew out and had Max's stay extended?"

"We weren't doing much talking" Bobby whispered. "And I knew you thought that you could help Andrew"

"We could have helped Andrew!" Athena shouted

"She was beyond our help!" Bobby yelled back. He looked down and sighed. "Athena, I don't want to shout and argue anymore. I'm tired. I just want to talk to my wife again." He moved closer to Athena and placed his forehead on her shoulder. "Athena, please. I'm sorry. I can't make decisions for both of us without talking to you"

"I'm sorry too" Athena whispered, she touched his arm. "You were trying to help and I was trying to prove you were wrong. Can you forgive me?"

"Once you forgive me and we stop fighting"

Athena squeezed his arm. "There's some food out there for you, if you're hungry" she offered

Bobby kissed her shoulder. "Thank you"


	100. Becoming Darren

Darren woke up to someone gently shaking his shoulders. "Morning Darren"

"Rosa! You came!"

"I'm always here Darren. I work here. Let's get you ready for school"

"Is mommy and daddy coming?"

Rosa sighed. "They have a business meeting this morning"

"That's okay" Darren ripped off the covers. "I'm going to school today Rosa"

***

Rosa stood next to Darren in front of the school "Now do you want me to walk you in?"

Darren shook his head. "I gotta go make friends. That's what Greg said school is for" he grinned showing his two missing teeth

Rosa smiled. "Now we'll be right here when school is over. Don't go running into any strange cars. If someone you don't know tries to take you, what do you do?"

"Scream as loud as I can" Darren sighed. Rosa had been through this with him for the past week

"Rosa, leave the boy alone" Greg muttered. "Go knock em dead slugger"

"I will" Darren hugged Rosa before running towards the door. His red lunchbag bouncing against his leg

"He's gonna be fine" Greg said as he lit a cigarette

"Put that out. You're going to make yourself sick" Rosa complained.

"Hey. You get paid to babysit him not me"

"Do you think they're ever going to make time for him?" Rosa asked as she got back into the town car

Greg huffed. "If they were, you would have never been on payroll for so long"

____________

"Watcha doing Mark?" Darren asked as he squinted slightly in the sunlight.

"Trimming the hedges" he answered. Mark looked down at the six year old. He took off his hat and placed it on Darren's head.

Darren giggled when the hat slid down on his eyes. "Can I try?"

Mark lifted the boy before handing him a smaller pair of shears. "Cut right here" he pointed to a small part

Darren laughed as the leaves fell. "I'm doing it"

"Yes you are" Mark looked when he heard someone clearing their throat. He saw Donna giving him a pointed look. Mark gently put Darren back on his feet. "Why don't you run on inside. Go play the piano or something"

____________

Georgia turned when she heard shuffling. "Darren is that you?"

"No" he whispered

She wiped her hands on the nearest towel. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't understand my homework"

"What kind of homework?" She pulled out a barstool for him to sit on

Darren ran into the kitchen and jumped up on the stool. "It's stupid Math"

Georgia glanced at the homework sheet Darren had placed on the counter. "Let me get a few things" she turned around to take out a carton of eggs from the fridge.

"Are we going to eat something?" Darren asked

Georgia laughed. "Not yet" she took out two bowls. "I'm going to help you with your homework" she looked at the eight year old boy

"With eggs?!"

"Yep" Georgia put some eggs into the bowl "So if we need to make frittatas with ten eggs and we only have six. How do we figure out how much more we need?"

"Subtract?" Darren guess

"Right, you have to subtract 6 from 10. And what do you think the answer will be?"

Darren moved around the eggs. "Four!"

"Exactly. Now we're going to make frittatas"

***

"What are we making today Georgia?" Darren asked as he bounced into the kitchen for the second week

"Umm nothing today. Your mother got you a tennis coach to keep you entertained on evenings from now on."

"Oh" Darren looked down at his feet

"Don't worry, you'll still get your afternoon snack. Now run along, don't keep your trainer waiting"

_"Georgia, a word" Donna said_

_"Yes Mrs. Smith?"_

_"Darren comes here on evenings"_

_"Yes. We usually cook something if he finished all his homework"_

_"Let's make one thing clear, my son is not your sous chef"_

_"Yes ma'am. It will never happen again"_

____________

Darren ran ahead of Rosa into the house. "Father!" He ran up the stairs to his father's home office. "Father! Guess what!" He pushed open the heavy oak doors. "I got an A on my Math test" Darren beamed

David glanced over at Darren. "Give me second" he mumbled into the phone. "Darren, I'm busy right now. Go find your mother for whatever it is you need"

Darren nodded as he closed the door. "He's busy, I'm going to tell mom... mother instead"

"Well let's go find her then" Rosa said. She inwardly rolled her eyes, Donna had decided three weeks ago that Darren calling them mommy and daddy at galas and functions was 'unbecoming'. Now forcing him to call them mother and father.

Darren ran into the study and practically jumped into his mother's lap, almost spilling her wine. "Darren!"

"I got an A on my Math test" he thrusted the paper toward her

"I'm in the middle of talking Darren" she gestured towards the other women in the room, "don't you have a lesson?"

"Yes mother" Darren sighed as he took back the paper and climbed off her lap. "I'm sorry for interrupting"

Rosa gave him a sad excuse for a smile. "I'm proud of you Darren"

"Yeah" he sighed. "At least somebody is" he handed her the test, "you can keep it."

____________

"Watcha doing in here slugger?" Greg looked up from the truck. "Don't you have some fancy trainer?"

"I pay him half my allowance to tell mother I'm excelling" Darren looked at the pile of rust. "What's that?"

"A headless horseman" Greg said dryly. He glanced back at Darren. "It's a truck"

"It's falling apart" Darren pointed out

"It is a fixer upper" Greg reached for his lighter as he took out a cigarette. "I'm going to work on this and make it brand new"

"Can I help?" Darren asked with hopeful eyes

Greg took in a long drag "I don't want to be on the wrong side of your mother"

"I promise they won't know. They don't come to the workshop anyway. Please Greg" Darren pleaded

Greg rolled his eyes. "Take off that fancy shirt and come help me. But know that if your mother comes after me, I'm throwing you under the bus"

"She won't come out here, ever" Darren grinned

____________

"Rosa" Darren clung to her. "Don't go" he cried

Rosa hugged him back just as tight. "I have to go"

"Why?" Darren pulled back "if it's about money, I can pay you. Anything you want"

She smiled. "I told you Darren, my sister needs me right now. And plus you're 14, do you still want people to know that your nanny takes care of you?"

"I don't care about people Rosa." He stomped his feet. "I want you to stay" he was not aboving throwing a tantrum

"Hey now, no attitude" she reprimanded him. "I know your parents got you a phone, I will call you every week to check in"

Greg stepped into the foyer. "Rosa we gotta go if you wanna beat the traffic"

Rosa nodded. She tip toed slightly to press a kiss to Darren's cheek. He had gotten so tall "Goodbye my baby boy D"

Darren kissed hers. "Bye Rosa" 

____________

"You know at school they told us smoking is bad for you" Darren said as Greg took in another drag of his cigarette.

"They also say too much sun isn't good, yet they always tell you to get out in the open" 

"So why don't you let me have one?"

"Don't be a smartass, or else you won't be working on Sallly anymore"

"Betsy" Darren corrected.

"Betsy is too common. This is Sally" Greg patted the hood of the truck. He tossed Darren a key on a Tweety keychain. "Turn it on lemme hear"

"I can't drive"

"I'll teach you later. Just start the engine"

xxx

"Sink the clutch" Greg called out. "The clutch slugger" he placed a hand on the door. "Don't break my truck"

The truck bucked and spluttered before the engine cut off. Darren grinned sheepishly at Greg.

"So you need more lessons before going into Sally" Greg said with a cough.

"Still better than last time" Darren grinned as he jumped out.

Greg shooked his head and coughed as they made their way back into the workshop.

"You okay G?"

Greg coughed some more. "I'm good slugger. Hand me the screw" he waited until Darren turned before opening his hand. He winced as the bright, red spots in it. Time to see a doctor.

____________

"I can't believe we actually fixed this truck" Darren said as he puy more paint in the spray can. "And it only took us 5 years" he depanned.

Greg rolled his eyes. "Let me paint my own truck boy."

Darren shook his head. "The paint's doing something to you, just sit there and relax"

Darren pulled on a mask and began painting the left side of the truck.

"Told you this place needed more vents" Darren said when he heard Greg have his tenth coughing fit. He stopped what he was doing to get a bottle of water.

There was a thud from the other side of the truck. "Greg?" Darren walked around. Greg was on the ground wheezing, blood around his mouth.

"Oh God! Greg!" Darren ran over to the intercom. "Somebody help me! Somebody call 911!" He ran back to Greg, "just stay awake, help's coming".

***

"Hey doc" Darren ran up to the doctor who was just in Greg's room, "how is he? Is everything okay?"

The doctor closed the file. "His cancer has eroded every part of his lungs. The chemo's not working like we wanted it to. I'm afraid there's nothing left to do"

"Cancer? What cancer?"

"Mr. Sullivan has stage four lung cancer," the doctor looked at Darren warily, "he was diagnosed two years ago. You didn't know?"

Darren glanced into the room, Greg was probably sleeping, an oxygen mask on his face. "He never said anything

***

Darren burst into his father's office. "I need help"

"Darren, what is going on? Is that blood on your shirt?"

Darren looked down. He had forgotten he had wiped his hands on his shirt. " I - I need to get access to funds. I need an oncologist. And a surgeon"

David stood up. "Sit" he gestured towards the small sofa in the corner. "Tell me exactly what is happening is happening"

____________

Darren's leg bounced restlessly as they waited. David placed a hand on his knee. "We'll figure out how to continue in a minute"

Darren looked up when the new oncologist came out of Greg's room, the private oncologist that David had flown in from New York.

"What do you think is going on Jim?" David asked

Jim sighed. "Not good"

"So you'll do surgery and fix him?" Darren asked with hopeful eyes.

"Not this time. Frankly, there is lung tissue in his cancer, there is nothing anybody could do. If he has any family, you should tell them to come now"

"I'm sorry son" David put a hand on Dareen's shoulder. He knew how close his son was to the mechanic.

"No" Darren pulled away from him and walked into Greg's room. He turned his head weakly to look at Darren.

"Why didn't you say something G?" Darren whispered

Greg tried to pull off the mask to answer.

"No. Keep it on. You need it to get better" Darren looked down, "Sally still needs a paint job"

Greg pulled off the mask, "there's no getting better for ms slugger," he rasped

"Come on, don't talk like that. Father got you a new oncologist"

Greg laughed but it ended in a coughing fit.

"Put the mask back on, you need oxygen"

Greg moved slowly and pulled the Tweety keychain off the rollaway table. He placed it in Darren's hand. "Take care of Sally"

"No," Darren cyrled his fingers aroung the keys and Gre's hand and placed it on Greg's chest. "You're going to get better and we'll fix it together"

"Live...the life." Greg took in a heaving breath as he closed his eyes. "Live the life you want slugger"

Darren felt a few tears falling. The rythmic thumping below his hand stopped before the machine alerted him. "Greg?" He shook the man's body slightly, "Greg?" Jim came into the room. "Greg?! Greg!" David pulled Darren off slowly. "Greg! Wake up! Greg!"

____________

"Donna, maybe we should leave him. He is grieving"

"He was the mechanic David. He mourned less when your father died. He needs to go to school" she threw open his bedroom door. "Darren you need to get up. This has gone on long enough"

Darren rolled the Tweety key chain in his hand. He could hear his mother's nagging voice. He couldn't take this anymore. He had endured it for 17 long years.

_"Live the life you want slugger"_

Darren got off the bed and pushed past the two of them

***

Darren sat back in his chair as he watched his parents look through the papers

"What is this son?" David asked

"My client wishes to emancipate himself" 

"Emancipate yourself?" Donna asked

"Yes mother, you surely understand the meaning of such a simple phrase"

"For what reason exactly?"

"I don't want to live like this anymore. I can't take it until my 18th birthday, so I'm leaving. As soon as you sign those papers."

"You will get a tertiary education" Donna said

"I don't want a degree"

"You want us to sign these papers?" Donna asked rhetorically. "Then you're getting tertiary education"

____________

Darren's smile fell slightly as he looked out at the crowd and didn't see his parents. It was a big crowd but he just knew that they didn't come.

Darren took his diploma and walked off the stage.

After the ceremony, he tried to avoid his friends taking pictures with their families. Darren pulled off the cap in frustration.

"Now I did not come all the way from Florida to get a picture with you looking like that"

Darren turned at the voice. "Rosa! You came"

She hugged him tightly. "Of course I came. You think I would miss my baby boy D walk across the stage"

"Nice to know that someone cared"

"You know that they care Darren. They were probably just busy"

"As they always were" Darren took Rosa's hand. "But since you're in town we should head back to our favorite diner"

Rosa laughed. "Maybe we could put some meat on those bones so you could grow into that big head of yours"

***

"Got your degree. Thanks for coming to support me" Darren said dryly

"So when are you doing your master's?" Donna asked

"I'm not. I barely wanted this one" 

"You don't honestly think you're getting far in life with just one degree?" Donna scoffed, "we should have never signed those papers."

"Son, just think over what your mother said. Please"

____________

Darren looked down at the diploma in his hand. He hadn't bothered with the ceremony this time. No one was coming. Rosa was stuck in Florida. Georgia had to cook for a charity function and Greg was dead.

What was he doing with his life? Besides getting degrees he didn't want.

What was the life he wanted?

A fire truck whizzed by as Darren jumped into Sally. The Tweety keychain rattled slightly from the rearview mirror. "That's were I'm going Greg?" 

He had always liked the idea of saving people.

An ambulance passed by as well. "Alright. I heard you. I'm going" Darren started up the truck before driving towards the fire academy. When he was on the freeway he tossed the diploma out the window.

____________

"Welcome to the 117 probie" Captain Stevens reached out and shook his hand.

"Umm sir just one favor. Can you not mention to the other guys that I'm one of those Smiths. I just want to keep that part of me under wraps"

"No problem. I don't meddle in your personal lives. But one thing I should tell you, never refer to us all as guys. There is one female here and Ramirez will cut you down to size if you call her a guy"

***

"This some kinda episode of undercover boss?"

Darren turned at the voice. "Th-this is the men's locker"

"Nothing. I haven't seen before. But seriously what are you doing here?"

"I work here. I started yesterday"

"I saw that. But you're a Smith, God knows those people don't do these jobs. So why are you here?"

Darren closed his locker. "Because I am a Smith by name alone, not by my actions or intentions. This is my job"

"Didn't mean to ruffle your feathers. I'm Jessica by the way" she stretched out a hand. "Everybody calls me Jess, except Stevens, he calls me 'Ramirez"

Darren chuckled at her impersonation. "Well it's nice to meet you Jess. I'm Darren."

"Well Dare, a couple of us are heading to Disneyland this Saturday if you wanna join"

Darren thought it over. It would be a different way to celebrate his birthday. "Sure no problem."

"Fair warning, alcohol is involved" Jessica said with a wink.

xxx

"So moving in?" Bobby asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah. Darren's talking to his super today and then he's moving the last of his stuff by the end of this week."

Bobby took a couple plates out of the cupboard. "I mean I waited until after Athena and I got married before moving in" he said with a shrug.

Athena swatted him with a towel. "Not your relationship. They are happy, responsible adults"

Andrew rolled her eyes before turning to her ringing phone. She answered the call as she walked out the kitchen.

"Can't believe they're moving in together" Bobby mumbled.

"You can't believe that two adults came to the decision in their relationship to move in together?" Athena said. She placed a hand on Bobby's back. "He's a good man. Max and Andy are over the moon"

"I know" Bobby sighed.

"Everything okay?" Athena asked seeing Andrew come back

"That was Darren" she said as she put her phone in her pocket.

"He okay?"

"I have no idea. He was crying"

xxx

Andrew pulled up Darren's building. He was sitting on the stoop, watching his truck with tears running down his face

Andrew walked towards him before sitting next to him. "Everything okay D?"

"My truck won't start" he choked out

Andrew nodded. She knew men loved their vehicles but was the tears really necessary. "So we can just take it to the mechanic"

"We can't" he said sniffling. "They don't make parts for it anymore"

Andrew looked down. "I'm sorry. So maybe you might have to get a new one"

"No!"

"Okay" Andrew said slowly as she sat on the stairs behind him. "Tell me what's going on."

"My parents never really have time for me" he whispered. "I understood. They were trying to run a company. They hired Rosa to take care of me. She taught me how to tie my shoes and helped me with homework. Georgia cooked all my meals, she knew what I wanted before I even knew what I wanted. I'm pretty sure to this day my parents don't know that I like chicken ranch wraps" Andrew reached for his hand.

Darren sighed. "People think growing up rich is so fun, but it's lonely and invasive. Especially, when you're an only child. I spent all my spare time in the garage with Greg. When I was twelve he bought this old scrap of a truck. It was literally falling apart from rust" Darren let out a small laugh. "I think the only reason he kept it hidden was because the garage where the cars were parked was a mile away from where he fixed the cars."

Andrew squeezed Darren's hand. She had a mind where this was going.

"We worked on it everyday for five years. Greg called her Sally, he said Betsy was too common."

"Greg wasn't at the house when we had dinner"

Darren let out a breath. "That son of a bitch smoked at least two packs a day. He got lung cancer when I was 15 and necer told a soul. By the time we found out and I convinced father to get him the best oncologists, it was too late. He gave me the keys to Sally on his death bed and told me to 'live the life you want slugger.' I filed for emancipation two weeks later. I took the truck and I left" Darren leaned his head on the arm Andrew had on his shoulder. "It was kinda like a movie scene when I think about it"

"D, I'm so sorry"

"Now Sally just won't start. I lost the biggest piece of Greg I had."

Andrew felt Darren's tears before she heard them. She knew what it was like to loose someone.

"I just keep losing everything" Darren continued. "And I can't... I can't stop it. I can't protect"

Andrew tensed. Darren wasn't talking about the truck. "Darren? What's going on?"

Darren leaned forward as he sobbed, pulling Andrew as well.

"Darren. Darren" Andrew struggled to bring him back to a sitting position.

"I'm so sorry" he sobbed. "I'm so sorry I couldn't help."

"Darren? What's wrong?" She was getting scared. _Darren needs to talk to you about something_ Andrew looked around they were starting to draw the attention of his neighbours as his sobs got louder.

_"Did you go talk to Frank?" Andrew asked_

_"Yeah, I saw him. Nice guy" Darren answered simply_

"Darren let's get to my car" Andrew hauled Darren to his feet and almost fell when he put all his weight on her. "Can you help me?" She asked a neighbour.

Together they got Darren into the backseat. Andrew called Athena as she got into the car.

"Hey Thena, I'm not going to make it back for lunch"

"What's wrong?"

Andrew looked through the rearview mirror at Darren curled up and sniffling in her backseat. "I don't know. I- I don't know"


	101. Your Version of Events

"Darren, we can only get through this if you talk to me" Frank looked at Darren as he continued to stare at his shoes. "Why don't you tell me your version of events?"

_"You sure that you feel okay?"_

_Andrew rolled her eyes. "For the tenth time, yes. The nausea's gone, my stomach is no longer doing flipflops. Just stop pacing"_

_"Sorry" Darren said. "Just a little nervous. When do you think the tech is gonna be in?"_

_"Give it a second D"_

_He moved closer to the exam bed and held Andrew's hand. He gave her a small smile._

_They both turned to the knock at the door. "Andrew Duncan?" The woman asked_

_"That's me" Andrew said_

_"Oh" she gave a small laugh. "I got confused with the name and I saw the pregnancy confirmation. I'm Gabrielle by the way" she pulled the equipment closer. "Let's get this started. Do you mind lifting your shirt?"_

_Andrew pulled up her shirt._

_"This is going to be a bit cold" Gabrielle squirted the gel._

_Darren grabbed Andrew's hand when she jumped slightly._

_"Your first?" She asked as she started moving the wand_

_"We have an adopted daughter" Darren answered. Andrew looked up at Darren and smiled. He squeezed her hand tighter_

_Andrew looked down at Gabrielle when there had been silence for a few minutes. "Is everything okay?"_

_Gabrielle gave a small smile. "Just excuse me for one second"_

_"Something's wrong" Andrew whispered_

_"No, everything's fine" Darren tried to reasurre her, but it was more himself. He had seen the way Gabrielle's eyes had changed._

_"A tech doesn't leave if everything is fine"_

_"Everything's fine" he repeated_

_He held Andrew's hand, squeezing it every now and again as they waited for somebody, anybody, to come back into the room._

_Another knock at the door had them both looking up. "Hi, I'm Dr. Halloway."_

_"What's wrong?" Andrew asked immeadiately_

_"Let me just check"_

_Darren was gnawing the inside of his cheek as he watched the doctor do the same thing Gabrielle had done minutes ago._

_She paused as she put the wand back, she took a paper towel and cleaned Andrew's stomach._

_Darren could feel his stomach falling when Dr. Halloway sat down._

_"There is no easy way to say this, but there is no fetal heartbeat"_

_Darren felt the floor bottom out from below him as he felt Andrew's hand go slack. The sound of blood rushing in his ears drowned out the voice of Dr. Halloway._

_"I want a picture" Andrew's voice brought him back to reality_

_xxx_

_They drove back to Andrew's place in silence. There were no words that he could have offered Andrew. They stopped outside her door. "Do you want me to-"_

_"I just want to be alone" Andrew whispered as she opened the door_

_"Alright, maybe we can-" Darren bit his tongue when Andrew slammed the door in his face. "I'll talk to you later" he mumbled_

"Andrew had a miscarriage 3 weeks ago" Darren whispered.

Frank continued to look at him, waiting for more, but it never came. "And how did that make you feel?"

"I didn't have the miscarriage"

"But the baby was yours"

"But it didn't happen to me," Darren said looking up at Frank.

_"Dare" Jessica called out when she saw Darren at work Monday evening. "You never texted me back, how did the ultrasound go?"_

_Darren winced and shook his head._

_"No" Jessica's face fell. "How are you?"_

_"I didn't have the miscarriage"_

_"How's Andrew?"_

_"Sh-she uhhh. She's processing it, I dunno. She slammed the door in my face Saturday, I have not heard or seen Andrew since"_

_"I'm so sorry Darren" Jessica hugged him_

_"Let's just get through the shift"_

_xxx_

_Jessica looked over at Darren when he got a call few hours later._

_"Hey Thena. She what? When?" Darren stood up and Jessica stood as well. "No, I'm coming. I'm coming"_

_"What's going on?" Jessica asked_

_"I need a sedative"_

_"A sedative? Darren, what's happening?"_

_"Something's going on at Andrew's place. I'm preparing for all emergencies"_

_"A sedative?" Jessica still couldn't connect the dots_

_"I don't have time for this Jess. I'll get it myself" he started toward the ambulance._

_"I'll get it" Jessica ran ahead of him_

_xxx_

_Darren parked behind Bobby's truck. He could see him holding Max. "Bobby!"_

_"They're upstairs" Bobby explained as he tried to calm down Max._

_Darren nodded before bolting into the building. He took the stairs two at a time to Andrew's apartment. He was just around the corner when he heard a crash._

_Darren walked through the still open door to see Athena struggling to get off the floor, the tv st._

_"Leave me alone!" Andrew shouted_

_Darren crossed the threshold to her, his hand on the syringe in his pocket_

"Darren," Frank tried again, "this happened to you as well. And I think we need to discuss how it made you feel."

"I was supposed to protect her. Make sure that nothing bad happened."

"This was something outside of your control Darren. Feelings of helplessness is common after a loss like that, but-"

"I am not helpless. I tried to help Andrew" 

_Darren sat on the floor next to Andrew's side of the bed. He wanted to reach out and touch her. He wanted to talk to his fiancée._

_Darren felt his tears landing on his lap. "Andrew" he whispered tearfully, "talk to me when you wake up. Please. Just one word."_

_He placed a hand on the bed next to hers. He knew better than to touch her again. He was just so tired, so tired of the silence, so tired of trying to help, so tired of the loss._

_Darren laid down fully on the ground. He was just so tired._

Frank hated to do this but he needed to push Darren over the edge. He had to poke the sleeping bear with a pointy stick. Darren needed to break down before he could build back up. "Andrew didn't respond to your help, did she?"

Darren's eyes snapped to Frank's. "No."

There was his in.

_"Mama!"_

_Darren turned at Max's shriek. Andrew was standing in the middle of the kitchen, in a hoodie she had stolen fdom him months ago. Karen was standing next to her, a proud look on her face._

_Darren clenched his jaw. **Seriously?** This was the day she decided to talk._

_He watched mother and daughter hug before making his way over._

"How much did you try to help?" Frank asked. He jumped slightly when Darren jumped out of his seat.

"I made sure everybody was okay. Every single one of them." Darren pointed to his chest. "I did that. Me"

Frank leaned back, Darren was starting to unravel.

"I went to Bobby and Athena's every chance that I got to help with Max. Make sure she knew that we were still there for her" Darren was now pacing. "I made sure she and Harry never heard Athena and Bobby fighting. I kept them apart when the fighting got too intense. And God, they fought. They probably need the help not me."

"I went to that apartment night after night after night. ME! No one else. I told them when to visit. I told them how to visit. I told them what foods to bring. Because I know her! I know my fiancée! I - I watched all her favorite shows and I talked about them so she would just talk to me. I just wanted her to at least look at me. But she never did"

"And I tried and tried. I touched her one night by accident and she moved away. She moved away from me. But it's fine, cause she's grieving right?" Darren tugged on his beard. "Then I go on one 24 hour shift. My first one in two weeks and they all concoct this master plan to let Karen talk to her. And you know who gets Andrew out of bed? You know who got Andrew to take a shower? You know who got Andrew to talk? You know who got Andrew to leave the apartment? Fucking Karen" Darren threw back his head and laughed.

"Not **me**. Not the man who trying everyday for her to at least acknowledge another person. Not me who was sleeping at her side every night. Noooo. Karen did it. In about an hour. But nobody saw that I was the one helping. I was the one keeping everyone together. I was the one."

"And none of them reciprocated that help?"

"None of them!" Darren roared. His chest was heaving

Darren stumbled back to the couch. "But I'm the one that wanted sex that night. I'm the one that told Andrew we didn't need the condom. I'm the one that told her everything would be okay."

Darren put his head in his hands. "This is all my fault. I should have protected her better."

"Darren what happened was not something you could have protected Andrew from. What you can do is talk to her about how this is affecting you both and work together to get better."

xxx

Andrew wrapped her hands around the mug. "I just feel so guilty Athena. I let him slip down so far because I was wallowing in self pity"

"We all let him slip" Athena whispered. She couldn't remember how many times Darren looked like he was struggling to keep afloat. "He just kept acting like everything was okay. And with everything else... It was just easier to believe when he said he was fine."

"I can't ask Frank what Darren says, and he comes home and...he acts like everything's okay. And I almost want to believe him, but that's what got us into this mess in the first place. He just hides everything so well. Like he doesn't want to burden me with anything."

Athena glanced over at Andrew. "He grew up with distant parents, attending charity functions and galas. I would be more suprised if he didn't know how to hide his emotions for the sake of those around him."

"Then how do I help him Thena?"

"You let him come to you."

xxx

Andrew threw her backpack on the ground as she kicked the door closed. Darren had texted that Max had fallen asleep 10 minutes ago. 

"Hey" Andrew greeted as she entered the bedroom. Darren was laying on his back in just a pair of shorts.

"Hey" he greeted. "Long day?"

"Paperwork's a bitch. I'm going to go brush my teeth." She and Athena had eaten dinner at the station.

"I'll be here waiting." Darren said with a small smile. Andrew gave him half a smile in return.

Darren started looking for replacement trucks while waiting for Andrew. He couldn't use that rental car forever. Maybe he could buy another fixer upper and let Max and the other kids help him put it together.

A few minutes Andrew came back to the bedroom. She laid on her stomach next to Darren. He was staring at the ceiling. No words were said, they both just laid there deeply breathing.

Andrew looked towards Darren when she felt a hand touching her waist.

She placed a hand over his heart and he covered it. "We're okay?"

"We will be" Andrew whispered.

"It was never your fault," Darren said.

"And it's not yours."

"Even though I didn't protect you?"

"You protected me from myself. You protected Max. That was the best thing you could have ever done." She shuffled closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek, his beard was starting to come back. "We both did nothing wrong and we deserve to heal from this. We would never forget, but we can move on."

Darren squeezed her hand. "I love you A."

"I love you too D."

"We'll be okay" Darren whispered

"Just don't shut me out."

"Never again."

xxx

"I got you a gift" Andrew said the next day. "I don't know if you would like it."

"I'll like anything that you give me Andrew"

"Just hold that thought until you see it."

"Is Darren ready to see his gift?" Max asked coming into the room. She was practically vibrating.

"Should I be worried?" Darren looked between the two of them.

"Eh it depends on how you take your suprise."

"Come on. Let's go." Max said running to the front door.

"The suprise is outside?" Darren asked as Andrew led him out the front door.

"Don't feel obligated to like it." Andrew said sheepishly as they walked into the elevator.

"Is it my parents?"

"Oh God no."

"Is it a dog?"

"We live in a 2-bedroom apartment, where are we going to keep a dog?"

Darren shrugged as the elevator doors opened. "Just wild guesses."

"Max don't run too fast!" Andrew called out as Max darted ahead of them.

"Ta-da!" Max shouted as she jumped in front of Darren's truck.

"You moved my truck to here? How much did the tow cost?"

"I didn't move it. I got it fixed" Andrew said softly.

"How? They don't make parts for her anymore." Darren walked toward the truck.

"I... I got a mechanic to put in an entirely new engine. They touched nothing else but the engine."

Darren opened the hood. Sure enough inside was a brand new engine. 

"Think of it like Sally had a tummy tuck."

"You...fixed my truck...without telling me."

Andrew started nervously playing with her fingers. Darren's face was neutral, she couldn't judge if he was mad. "I... You love this truck and have special memories with it. You deserved to be able to drive it. I watched them put in the new one, I made sure they touched absolutely nothing else. I had them keep the old one just incase you didn't want this one." Darren had yet to say anything, one hand was still on the hood. "Say something D."

"You fixed my truck." Darren walked toward her. "You fixed my truck." His face broke into a big smile. 

"You're not mad?"

"You fixed my truck!" Darren picked Andrew up and spun her around. "You fixed Sally!" He put her back down. "Why would you think I won't like this?"

"Cause it was something sacred that you and Greg put together. I didn't know if I was crossing a line."

"C'mere, lemme show you what's sacred." He showed Andrew the bottom left corner inside the hood. She leaned forward and squinted, etched almost so small she didn't see it were the words, 'Greg + Slugger'. 

"Greg used a knife to carve it." He pulled her closer. "Thank you for doing this."

"You're welcome." She smiled

"Hey Max, you wanna take a test drive?" Darren called out.

"Are you senile?" Andrew pulled away. "She's a child."

"Tomato, tomahto." He grabbed the keys from Andrew's hands. "Let's go Max."

"I'm a police sergeant Darren. This is highly illegal."

"Coming or staying?" He asked as he pulled Max into his lap on the driver's seat.

"I'm staying." She couldn't believe Darren was serious.

"Suit yourself." Darren started the truck. "Hands at ten and two Max" he coached as he put a hand at the bottom of the steering wheel.

Andrew turned away when she heard the engine start. She was not about to witness this. Andrew smiled at the sound of Max's laugh in the otherwise empty street.


	102. The Stress of It All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I should let you guys know that there are only 8 more chapters remaining

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?"

"Yeah I was walking through the parking garage and I think there was a baby in the backseat"

"Can you describe the car ma'am and the location of the car?"

"I'm not really from the area, I was just rushing off to a taxi to catch my plane"

"Can you describe the car? Anything at all"

"It was a regular car. I think you call it a sedan. It was a kinda dark blueish-black, that's all I remember"

"Do you even know the name of the parking garage"

"Wilshire something. I'm really sorry I can't do better"

____________

"It's hot like the devil's ass" Andrew complained. "Why did we have to leave the station?"

"Because it's our job." 

"I'm going to die" Andrew groaned as she adjusted the vent again.

"I would say that you're overreacting but" Athena glanced at the dashboard, it was 104 degrees. "Let's see if somebody needs our help in the mall. Or anywhere with AC."

"I'm sweating in places sweat should not go" Andrew squirmed in her seat.

"TMI" Athena groaned.

"Oh please, I have heard and seen worse from you. Speaking of, you and Bobby still..."

"Yes Andrew, we have sex."

"Too much, too much. I just wanted to know if you guys were okay."

"We had some things we needed to talk about first, but we're okay."

"Good"

_Athena traced her finger across Bobby's chest. "I missed you."_

_"I missed you too." He squeezed her waist._

_"Next time we discuss our plan of action when helping our children."_

_"And we present with a united front."_

_Athena kissed his chest. "A united front that makes sure we sleep in the same bed."_

_"Amongst other things." Bobby rolled over Athena. "Other important things." He whispered as he kissed her._

"727-A-15, we have reports of an alleged baby inside a dark sedan in Wilshire parking structure."

"That's a four level structure. Can we get more description?"

"That's all the caller could give."

Athena groaned. "727-A-15 en route."

"I hate multi level parking garages." Andrew grumbled.

xxx

"How can somebody not pay attention to detail if you're going to report something like that?" Andrew grumbled as they got back in the cruiser to drive up to the last level.

"People hate to be witnesses. I hope for everyone sakes there is no baby in a car in this heat."

"Fingers and toes crossed." 

Driving up to the last level they could see there were less dark colored sedans than the others. "You take left and I take right." Athena said getting out.

"Yell if you see something."

Andrew ran around the parked cars to the first dark sedan.

"I found it! Thena I found the car!" Andrew shouted. She could see the baby in the car seat. "There's a baby!"

"Is it unlocked?" Athena asked running over

Andrew yanked on the door handles. "It's locked" she continued pulling the handles, hoping that it would magically open.

Athena reached for her radio. "Dispatch I need RA and a fire here now. There's baby locked in a car on the fourth level of the Wilshire parking garage."

Andrew knocked on the car window, trying to see if she could get a reaction. "Athena it's over a hundred degrees" she looked around quickly

"Where are you going?" Athena watched in confusion as Andrew ran back to the cruiser.

Andrew threw open the trunk. "It's gotta be here" she mumbled, digging through the gear they kept in the back. Andrew screamed when she couldn't find it. She jumped into the backseat from the trunk, she crawled to the front seat before opening the glovebox

"What are you looking for?" Athena asked as she came over

Andrew didn't answer but continued to tear through the glove box. It was filled with napkins and skittles wrappers. "This" she said pulling out a hammer

"Hammer?" Athena raised her eyebrows

"Darren made me carry one in every vehicle I drive in"

"Wait!" Athena shouted but Andrew already broke the passenger window. "Don't stick your arm in!" Athena huffed when Andrew stuck her hand in to unlock the doors. "I'm talking to myself" she muttered

Andrew opened the back door. She gently pulled out the baby from the car seat. "Open your eyes honey" she shook the baby slightly. "Come on precious"

She opened the pink onesie a bit. "She's hot Athena. We need to cool her down."

"Did you finish all your water?"

"It's still in the cupholder." 

Athena took off as Andrew still tried to get some form of reaction from the baby. She came back with the water. "It's cool enough." Athena sprinkled a few drops on the baby's cheek, but there was no reaction.

Andrew put her cheek near the baby's face. "She's not breathing. We have to start CPR."

Athena reached into the car and grabbed the baby's blanket. She wet it before laying it on the ground. "Might help cool her down."

Andrew laid the baby down before starting CPR. "Come on baby."

"Where is that damn ambulance?!"

"Let me take a chance. Give your hand a rest" Athena offered

"No" Andrew growled. "I will not lose a baby. Not again" she continued chest compressions before giving a rescue breath. "Come on princess. Just breathe"

"Dispatch, where is my ambulance?"

"Come on. Come on" Andrew muttered as she continued chest compressions.

Athena perked up when she heard the sirens approaching. "Did you get a pulse?"

xxx

A woman rushed into the station. "My daughter...she's 6 months old. The hospital told me to come here"

Carol looked around. "You need to talk to that sergeant over there"

She followed Carol's finger to Athena. "Hi. They said to talk to you about my daughter. I don't know why I'm here, shouldn't I be at the hospital?"

"You must be Mrs. Arthur" Athena guessed. "Follow me"

"Where are we going?"

"Just... follow me"

xxx

"Is this the mother?" Andrew asked

"I'm confused" Mrs. Arthur said. "Is this the morgue?"

Athena sighed. "We need confirmation from a living relative"

"No" she whimpered pulling away from Athena. "No. No. No. No, she's okay. The hospital called."

Andrew let out a breath before knocking on the window. The coroner uncovered the small lump on the table.

"No!" Mrs. Arthur clung to Athena. "My husband had her. He was supposed to drop her off."

"We are so sorry for your loss." Athena whispered and Andrew tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat.

"Sergeants" Carol came into the hall. "I have Mr. Arthur."

"Cara? What happened? The hospital called."

"You rat bastard!" She lunged at him. "You left her in your car!"

"Left who?" He turned and saw his baby. "Oh my God," he gasped. "I had to drop Sienna off at daycare. I never- you always- she fell asleep."

"And you forgot her!"

"Oh God" Mr. Arthur threw himself on the glass separating them from the viewing room. "My baby" he sobbed. "I'm so sorry Si. Daddy's so sorry."

"Do we make an arrest?" Carol whispered.

"No" Andrew said looking at the sobbing couple.

"They can't suffer more than they already are" Athena finished

xxx

Athena opened her locker door. She blinked back a few tears as she rested her head on the clothes neatly folded inside. 

She was too sure how long she had her head down when she heard crying. Athena turned to see Andrew sitting on the bench between their lockers. 

She was clutching a drawing in her hands.

_"What is this Maxie?"_

_"I made a drawing for the baby. Grandpa Bobby said that when people die they get to go to heaven."_

_"Yeah they do." Darren took the drawing gently_

_"So I drew the baby in heaven. But I didn't know if it was a girl or a boy, so I drew it in white."_

_"It was a girl" Andrew whispered._

_"Oh." Max looked at Andrew trying to dry her eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"_

_Darren pulled her onto the couch between them. "No. You did a good thing Maxie."_

_"M'kay. D-did the baby have a name?"_

_"Renee" Darren said without missing a beat._

_"D..."_

_"That's your sister's name Max, Renee."_

Athena sat next to Andrew on the bench and brought Andrew's head down to her lap. "I know" she whispered as a few tears fell. 

"Hey I just heard" Elaine walked into the locksr room. 

"Can you call?" Athena started

"I'll get them. Just – I'll get them."

xxx

"You got called too?" Bobby asked when he saw Darren and Max.

"Yeah. You know what this is about?" 

"Not a clue. You want to go and let me keep an eye on Max?" Bobby offered.

Darren hopped out his truck. "I promise to be quick with whatever's happening."

Elaine stopped him by the door. "You both mind bringing the kids"

Darren and Bobby exchanged confused glances as the kids cane out of the truck.

"What's happening?" May asked. She was visiting for the weekend and had just come for the drive. "Is mom okay?"

"I don't know" The whole station had a somber mood. He saw Athena and Andrew walk out from the locker room in their street clothes. Even from the distance Bobby could tell she had been crying. "Athena!" He broke into a jog to meet here.

Athena looked up at the sound of her name. She skated around Bobby and practically crashed into Harry and May, holding them tight.

"Nice to see you too mom," May teased. Her voice somewhat muffled from Athena's top.

"Shh. Just hug me back" she whispered and they both squeezed their mom tightly.

Darren looked at Athena, if she was acting like that, he was almost scared of Andrew's reaction. She shuffled over to them.

"A baby died today" Andrew told him in a hoarse voice. "The dad had to drop her off, but it wasn't usually in his schedule and he forgot. I tried to do CPR but..."

Darren nodded. Now that he looked around another officer was hugging her kids alnost as tight as Athena. "Maxie, go give your mommy a hug."

Andrew didn't wait for Max to move but instead scooped her up and started squeezing tight.

Bobby looked intensely at Athena when she finally let go of Harry and May. He had heard what Andrew explained to Darren. "Are you okay?" He wrapped an arm around her. 

"I'm fine. It's just...the stress of it all."

"You're squeezing me...too tight." Max groaned from Andrew's arms

Andrew loosened her arms slightly. "I'm sorry. I love you Maxie"

"I love you too. Can we get something to eat now?" She whined

Everyone laughed. "We can." She put Max on the ground. "Run ahead with Harry and May."

"Everything okay?" Darren asked as Max walked away.

Andrew shrugged. "I love this job. God, I really do. But...sometimes" she let out a sigh

"I know" Darren pressed his lips to her forehead. "I know"


	103. Bad Dreams

"I can go up the stairs alone Andrew." Athena pointed out 

"I wanted to stretch my legs." Andrew shrugged. They were almost to the landing when a figure came bolting out the emergency door and pushed between them on the way down.

Andrew reached out to grab as the railing as she fell. She wanted to scream out when it felt like her shoulder had been dislocated with the force.

Andrew fumbled to get back on her feet. "What the hell?" She stood up. "Thena you good?" 

"Thena?" Andrew turned when there was silence. "Athena!" She shouted running down the stairs. "Somebody help me!"

xxx

Darren reached for Andrew's hand. "Everything's going to be okay"

"This is my fault"

"Andy it could never be your fault. Someone pushed you guys and you slipped"

"I didn't" Andrew pulled her hair. "I grabbed the railing, b-but I didn't grab Athena. I should have stopped her from falling"

"It was a reflex Andy. No one is blaming you for not grabbing onto Athena."

"No!" She shouted. "I have to protect Athena. It's my job as a partner. She rolled down the stairs and I'm fine."

"Andrew, Andrew, listen. Athena's fine. They just need to do a head CT to rule out everything."

"She needs a head CT" Andrew groaned as she lowered her head. "God."

"Athena is fine. Just relax."

"Unlike you, I don't have a mother! I don't get to chose not to talk to her. Athena is all I have. So don't tell me how to act."

Bobby ran into the waiting room. He looked around widly before spotting Andrew. "What did you do?"

xxx

"What did you do?" Bobby asked quietly as he looked at Athena. Her head had a bandage wrapped around it. They had to do surgery to stop the brain bleed.

"What did you do?" Bobby asked louder.

"N-nothing. I... I don't know what happened."

"Yet you're fine and my wife's in the hospital" Bobby snapped

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

Bobby pushed himself out of his chair. "I have to go call the kids."

Andrew whimpered as she watched him leave. She inched closer to Athena's bedside and gripped her hand. "I'm so sorry Thena."

She felt Athena's fingers curl in her hand. "Thena, it's okay. You're okay."

Athena let out a strangled moan.

"Don't try to talk. Just get better okay." Andrew felt Athena's hand go limp. "Thena? Athena!"

The noise from the monitors were deafening.

xxx

"Where have you been?" Darren asked.

Andrew winced. She was sure that Darren would have been in bed. "I was out."

"For three days Andrew?" He came closer to her. "Are you high?" Darren gripped her face as he turned on the light to look at her.

"Let go of me," Andrew pushed away his hand. "I was grieving. Why do you care?"

"Why do I care? Because I have not seen or heard from you since Athena died."

Andrew squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'm sorry that Athena died but Andy don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying!" She shouted.

Darren pushed up her sleeves and exposed the needle punctures. "Then what is this?! Your pupils are blown! You are high Andrew!"

"Stop shouting. You'll wake up Max."

"Now you care about your daughter? She's with Maddie because Bobby and Buck are a wreck. Andrew you need help."

"I don't need your help. I need my mother."

"Andy" Darren reached out to hold her.

Andrew looked down and saw a half bottle of whiskey in her hand. _When did that get there?_ "Just leave me alone." Andrew whispered before leaving the apartment.

xxx

Andrew stopped outside the church, her skin was crawling. She needed another fix. Andrew looked around and spotted a secluded area in the parking lot.

Andrew felt her pockets, heroin would be easier than cocaine, she thought as she pulled out the syringe. The rush she felt when she plunged it into her arms was undescribable.

She hid in a corner when she saw Carol walk into the church in her dress blues. Everybody was in uniform but Andrew. She couldn't. Elaine had put her on leave pending investigation when she caught her snorting coke in the locker room. The pain of losing her job was washed away by her magical bottle of whiskey that kept appearing at random times.

It wasn't her fault that Athena died. It wasn't her fault that it took Bobby two weeks to organize the funeral, leaving her with too much emotions for too long a time. It wasn't her fault that her only comfort was drugs – that was her parent's fault.

"Duncan," Elaine said disapprovingly as she came to stand behind Andrew "not near a church." She sighed. 

Andrew got up quickly and threw the needle down. "Am I allowed in there?"

Elaine sighed again. Bobby hadn't flat out said it, but it was heavily implied. "Just come sit in the back and please don't draw attention to yourself."

"Thank God I have years of UC." Andrew pulled the hoodie over her head and shuffled into the building behind Elaine.

She crouched on an empty pew near the door.

"I'm not one to judge but I don't think you should drink in a church"

Andrew didn't turn to look at the voice but looked down to see the half bottle of whiskey in her hand.

This damn thing just keep appearing. "I should go"

Andrew tripped and fell on the vase near the door. The whole church seemed to turn in her direction as it shattered on the ground. She could see Bobby glaring at her. "I'm s-so...so sorry" she stammered

Andrew pushed open the door and was bathed in light 

xxx

"Why don't you just leave Andrew" Buck said coldly. "We don't want you here. You already made a scene at the funeral"

"I wanna see Max" she tried to move past Buck into the house, but he pushed her out. 

"You don't get to see Max." He leaned forward and sniffed. "You smell like booze. Your pupils are almost as big as your eyes."

"You can't keep me away from... from" why was the name slipping her.

"Max" Buck whispered harshly "You come back and I'm calling the police" he snarled as he closed the door. Just before it closed Andrew could see they were all glaring at her.

Andrew sniffled as she stumbled dowm the driveway. She lifted the bottle, that somehow kept reappearing, back up to her lips.

Andrew shot up with a gasp.

Darren got up after her. "Andy. Andy baby, breathe" he couldn't see her clearly, but Darren knew she was hyperventilating.

Darren moved closer and wrapped his arms around her. "Breathe with me"

"I...can't...breathe." Andrew wheezed.

Darren threw a leg over Andrew and squeezed her tighter. It was the fastest way to deescalsate her panic attacks. "Just copy my breathing." Darren said softly

It was a few minutes later when he felt Andrew's breath even out, albeit a bit shaky but still even. 

"You wanna tell me what it was about?"

Andrew pulled away from Darren. "I'm fine. I'm sorry I woke you up"

"Don't apologize. Talk me to me. Tell me what's wrong"

Andrew shuffled to the end of the bed. "You should get back to sleep. You have a shift in the morning" she stood up taking her phone. "I'm just going to watch some tv"

Darren flopped back on the bed and ran a hand down his face. This was the fourth time this week.

xxx

Andrew's fingers trembled slightly as she called Athena.

"Andy?" Athena mumbled sleepily.

"Thena" Andrew breathed. "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay"

"It's one in the morning. What's wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong. Just wanted to check up on you"

"Andrew"

"Bad dreams. I just wanted to check in on you"

Athena sighed. "What was it about this time?"

Andrew took in a strangled breath. "Y-you died this time. And everybody hated me. And I started drinking. No one loved me"

"Andrew, breathe with me" Athena could hear Andrew crying. She wasn't there to get Andrew properly focused on her. "I need you to focus on my voice and drown out everything else"

"I...can't"

Athena wasn't even sure if Andrew was mumbling English anymore. "Andrew, please. I don't speak German. Please listen to me"

"You got hurt and I didn't stop it." Andrew whispered

"Andrew I'm okay. You can't keep beating yourself up for an accident." Athena sighed. "I slipped on the steps and I sprained my wrist when trying to break my fall. This was no one's fault."

"I should have never let it happen"

"Andrew I was just going upstairs to give some notes to homicide about the Arthur case. I chose to go up there alone. I told you it wasn't necessary for you to come.

Andrew sniffled

"Why don't you tell me why this is bothering you so much?" Athena knew Andrew was scared, from the moment Andrew came into the stairwell and saw her getting up and cradling her wrist and a bruise on her forehead, sheer terror had been plastered on Andrew's face.

"I... I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know you don't. But that doesn't explain why you've woken up basically in tears for the fourth night in a row"

"All my moms either die or get rid of me" Andrew whispered. "You didn't get rid of me so the only other thing is..." Andrew trailed off. "I take all the hits so you could be okay. So that way you can't leave me"

"Annie" Athena breathed. She thought back briefly. Since becoming partners with Andrew she always had the less extreme or no injuries at all. "This was not your fault. I'm sorry that I scared you. I'm not leaving you."

"Promise?"

"I promise Andrew." Athena glanced at the time. "Why don't you get back in bed?" She knew Andrew was more than likely huddled on the couch.

"I don't want to sleep. I don't want to dream anymore Thena"

"You're not going to sleep. I just want you to lay down. I know you are way too long to fit on that couch"

"Okay" Andrew sniffled as she started back to her bedroom.

Andrew could see Darren on his back with his eyes closed. She pulled back the sheet and got settled into bed.

"I'm in bed" she mumbled

"Do you want me to sing Not While I'm Around?" Athena asked

"No. You only sing Somewhere Over the Rainbow" Andrew whispered

"Alright. Make sure and get under the covers"

Darren finally opened his eyes. He could hear Andrew whispering to Athena but it had since quieted down. He looked over at Andrew.

She had fallen asleep, her mouth slightly open.

Darren took the phone from Andrew's limp hand. "Hey Thena" he whispered. "She fell back asleep"

"You got her from here?"

"Yeah. You can go back to sleep. Have a good night Thena" he said before hanging up.

Darren pulled Andrew closer. He hooked a leg over hers. He rubbed her back as she got settled into his chest. "I got you Andy"

xxx

"Everything okay?" Bobby mumbled. He had woken up to Athena singing, that could have only meant one thing.

"Another nightmare," Athena sighed.

"Should we be concerned?"

"It's just been so close to everything. She's still trying to get back on solid ground. After the miscarriage and the baby dying... I think she's just scared of loss."

Bobby moved closer to Athena and wrapped an arm around her. "Are you okay? You were close to everything too."

"I'm okay" she rubbed his arm. "I promise I'm okay. I just think I need to see Andy."

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too"

xxx

"Hey Thena" Darren said as soon as he opened the door, "we were just about to head out." 

Athena turned and noticed Max was picking up her backpack. "Aunty Thena!" Max greeted, she looked at the bag in Athena's hand, "did you bring me pancakes?"

"Aren't you heading to school?" Athena asked.

"Aww man" Max pouted as she walked out the door.

"She just got up to tell Max bye, she's not fully awake yet." He gave Athena a kiss on the cheek as he passed by. "I'll see you later Thena."

"Why can't I get pancakes?" Max whined as they walked to the elevator.

"I'll get you pancakes for dinner." Darren promised as he waved bye to Athena.

Athena had just closed the front door when Andrew stumbled out, scratching her head. "Thena? What are you doing here?"

Athena put the bag on the counter. "I haven't seen you since that day. I figured you needed to at least touch me."

Andrew rushed forward and hugged Athena. "You're okay."

"I'm okay Annie. My wrist is a bit sore, but I'm okay."

"Right. Right." Andrew let go of Athena. "You got me pancakes?"

"And I will say nothing when you eat them like a caveman." Athena smiled

"Thanks ma." Andrew reached for the bag.

"Your daughter's gonna be mad at me that she didn't get any."

"She'll survive. I'll get her some tonight."

Athena rolled her eyes playfully. Both Darren and Andrew were just as bad when it came to spoiling Max.


	104. The Hospital Golden Pass

Andrew let out a soft moan and held her right side as she got out of bed. This was the last time Max slept between them. She didn't care how bad the dream was, they would comfort her in her own bed

Andrew looked over her shoulder, Darren was still sleeping peacefully even though Max's head and arm was pressed against his head.

She shook her head as she went out into the kitchen. Andrew did the usual morning routine because she was generally the first one awake. Coffee for Darren, tea for her and then a few minutes of peace and quiet until it was time for everybody else to get up.

Andrew groaned when she stretched up for a mug. The pain seemed to get worse as she moved. She would need to ice that.

xxx

"Hey. Why did you leave the bed?" Darren mumbled, rubbing his eyes

"Really? That's what woke you up?" Andrew asked putting down her cup. "Not Max's fingers basically in your nose?"

Darren touched his nose. "That happened?"

Andrew laughed before rubbing her side.

"Everything okay?" Darren asked coming closer. He took the cup of coffee Andrew offered him

"Max kicked me one too many times"

"Sorry. Next time I'll leave Max in her bed. I just thought she would sleep better with us"

Andrew smiled. "You have everything packed?"

Darren and the rest of the 117 and the 118 had to do their wild fire regulation training. Essentially it was 100 hours in the forest with little to no service.

"I should be asking you if you two would be okay all alone. We've never been out of contact that long, except with that thing after my parents, but still" he pulled her close. "Are you going to be okay?"

"We'll be okay" she smiled. "I take it Jess is going to spend the time half sober"

Darren laughed and took a sip of coffee. "She wishes. They confiscate all drugs and alcohol. We only get to use our phones at certain times. God I hate it"

"Sorry" Andrew whispered. "It will be over in about four days"

"I wonder if I could get the chief to make me miss it this time, with the extreme circumstances that need me here"

"Extreme circumstances?" Andrew smirked

"Yeah. My girls need me to stay. I'll just tell him that"

"And what would he say?"

"That it's mandatory" Darren sighed. "I gotta go take a shower and then I'm gone"

"Let me go wake up Max. She would want to see you before you're gone for four days" Andrew grimaced as she walked to Max's room. The pain in her right side had moved from a 2 to a 3

xxx

"How come when I'm injured at work you make me stay home for at least 2 weeks, but, when you're injured you come back less than a week later?" Andrew grumbled

"Because you usually come back with stitches in your body. I just had a sprain" Athena waved her hand slightly in Andrew's face.

Andrew chuckled before holding her side. "I'm not letting you drive though."

"I know. I raised you to be responsible." Athena climbed into the passenger seat. "Plus I wasn't about to stay home while Harry is at Michael's and Bobby's in the middle of Whoville."

"Only two hours in and I hate it" Andrew mumbled as got in the driver seat.

"Are you okay?" Athena asked as she watched Andrew shift and grimace in the driver's seat.

"Yeah I'm fine"

Athena pursed her lips. "So holding your side is the new fashion statement?"

Andrew laughed but quickly regretted it when the sharp pain in her side increased. "Max had a bad dream last night and Darren brought her into our bed. I think she kicked the life out of me. My side's been bothering me since I woke up"

"Harry's a terrible sleeper but I don't think his kicks have ever left me in pain like that"

"You've never slept with Max" Andrew grumbled

xxx

Andrew grimaced when a wave of nausea washed over her. The pain seemed to be getting worse and worse and not better. She really needed to ice her side

"Hey, you wanna grab something to eat?" Athena asked

Andrew hummed. "I could go for some soup maybe"

"Soup?" Athena raised an eyebrow. "In the middle of the day? Are you sick?" She reached out to touch Andrew's forehead

Andrew shied away from her touch. "Just really not feeling up to eating. I'm okay I promise" she smiled

"Sounds like somebody's lovesick" Athena teased. "They get to make a 5 minute phone call in about 12 maybe 14 hours"

"Wow 5 whole minutes"

"The good thing is," Athena started as Andrew pulled into the diner's parking lot, "it's only once every three years."

"Dining in or to-go?" Andrew asked pointing to the diner.

"We could stay until."

xxx

Andrew squirmed slightly, she was starting to feel hot. "You wanna drive?" She turned to Athena. "I think it's powernap time"

Athena shook her head. "I have told you about a hundred times, that is not an effective plan"

"A hundred and one" Andrew said cheekily. "I just wanna rest for a bit. Just a minute or two"

"Something keeping you up?"

"I've been sleeping okay since. I just need a few seconds."

"Pull over" Athena sighed

Andrew opened the door as she stepped out of the cruiser.

"Since when do you switch over so civilized?" Athena asked seeing Andrew walk around the cruiser. She usually jumped into the next seat

"Thought I would do something nice for you."

Andrew squeezed her eyes tight briefly as she settled into the seat. She turned up the AC and angled the vent to face her more. The cruiser was starting to feel too hot. Maybe soup was a bad idea

xxx

"I want my phonecall."

Andrew leaned heavily on the cell door as she closed it. "In a minute. I'll let you call the whole world." She stumbled over to where Athena was standing.

Andrew gripped the desk as Athena started to fill out the paperwork. She felt hot and nauseous. The pain in her right side had now amplified to someone boring into it with a drill.

"Thena" she forced out. "I don't feel good"

Athena turned to look at Andrew. One hand had a white-knuckle grip on the desk the other was clutching her side. She was looking clamy and sweating.

"What's wrong?" She asked, abandoning the paperwork and moving to Andrew's side. She put a hand on her forehead, Andrew was burning up

"I feel sick. My side hurts and it's so hot" Andrew mumbled. "And the nausea"

"Another stomach bug?" Athena asked

"No. It just got this bad"

"This bad? Andrew how long have you been feeling like this?"

Andrew answered her by turning to the side and throwing up. Williams jumped back. "You need me to call..."

"I think I just need to get her home" Athena said trying to guide Andrew away from everything.

Andrew groaned and held her side tighter as she doubled over. "My side... Ah! ... It hurts"

"Let's get you seated"

"Hurts...too...much" Andrew mumbled before falling to the ground.

"Andrew!" Athena rolled her over. She gently patted her cheek. "Come on, wake up Annie"

Williams picked up the phone. "I need an ambulance at the station. I have an officer down."

Athena picked up Andrew's head and rested it on her lap. She still tried to wake up Andrew. What the hell happened?"

xxx

A dull beeping sound and hushed whispers woke Andrew up. She blinked against the harsh lights above her. She slowly reached up to her nose when she felt air being pushed into it.

"Leave that alone" she heard a voice say. _Athena_. "Can you just let me know when you get through to them?" She said before coming to Andrew's bedside.

"Wh-what happened?" Andrew asked when Athena finally came into view.

"What happened? What happened is, you will not be content until you give me a heart attack" she fussed as she pushed some of Andrew's hair back. "Your appendix ruptured, completely burst. You were in surgery for almost three hours, so they could throughly flush out the area to avoid necrosis. What ever the hell that means" Athena grumbled 

"H-how did we get here?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"The station. The pain. And then nothing"

Athena nodded. "You passed out. Why didn't you say it was that bad?"

"I thought it would go away. I thought it was just because Max kicked me." She paused. "Max!"

"Maddie picked her up. She's okay. I'm still trying to reach Darren or Bobby or any of them. I had Elaine call the fire chief, I'm still waiting on a call back"

Andrew nodded slowly. She felt her nose again. "Why the oxygen?"

"They are taking preventitive measures to fight any infection that might come up. Getting enough pure oxygen is one of them. That and I gave them the okay to give you some extra strength antibiotics. I know you don't like drugs, but I talked with the doctor and you can't get addicted to it and I didn't want you to get some life threatening infection"

Andrew closed her eyes. "Sorry about the heart attack. I honestly just thought it was sore from Max."

"You had to be in excruciating pain all day Andrew, why didn't you say anything?"

"I recovered from a hole in my side with no drugs, excruciating for you is not the same as me. I thought it would go away once I relaxed. I'm sorry"

"It's alright" Athena looked down when she heard her phone ringing

"Darren?" Andrew asked hopefully

"Maddie" Athena said answering the Facetime call. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just got some pizza for dinner, but somebody wanted to check in"

Max popped into view. "Aunty Thena! Is mama there? Is she okay?"

Andrew reached for the phone. "She's right here. Just a second Maxie"

"Hey jellybean" Andrew said with a small smile when she finally got the phone

Max frowned when she saw the nasal cannula. "You're really sick" she whispered. "Are you gonna die?"

"I'm not Max. I just had surgery but they want me to get better super fast so I need some more air" Andrew could see Max still looked unsure. "What do I tell you every morning jellybean?"

"You're always gonna fight to come home to me"

"Everyday Maxie, everyday"

Max smiled. "Did you know Maddie got breadsticks? And chicken poppers too"

"Maddie's spoiling you"

"She just looked up at me with those eyes and I folded" Maddie said. "I don't know how you guys tell her no"

"Lots of self control" Andrew said with a smile.

"Which they have only half of the time" Athena pointed out.

They talked for a few more minutes and Andrew could feel her eyes growing heavy. "We don't want you guys to eat cold pizza"

Maddie nodded as she got the hint, "Max say goodnight."

"Night momma. Love you."

"Love you too jellybean, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Athena told Max bye before hanging up the call.

"You can go" Andrew whispered to Athena.

"I'm not leaving you alone Andrew"

"I know you don't want to" Andrew gripped her hand. "But you really can't leave Max alone with Maddie for so long. She would eat all the snacks in their place"

Athena was torn. She really should keep Max for the night, but, she wanted to stay with Andrew.

"I'll be okay Thena"

Athena sighed. "I'll have the nurse call me every hour"

"I know you will" Andrew smiled. "Can you just leave my phone in arm's reach"

Athena put it on the table and dropped a kiss to Andrew's forehead. "Don't do anything stupid till I get back. If something feels wrong do not try to tough it out"

"I'm probably just going to sleep ma. Tell Max I love her"

Athena had barely made it out the room before Andrew fell asleep.

xxx

"Thena" Bobby said as he barrelled down the road out of the training ground. "Chief just got your call. We're stil 40 minutes away from the city"

"Is Andrew okay?" Darren asked. "Is she awake?"

"She's okay" Athena breathed. "I don't know if she's awake. I'm home with Max" she glanced at Max sleeping on the bed next to her

She heard the car horn. "Don't get yourselves killed. She had a routine surgery"

"Alonzo said she collapsed in the middle of the station" Darren said. 

"Ehh that is true, but she's okay now. The surgery went fine. Just don't break the speed limit"

"We won't" Bobby said. That was a lie. He was currently pushing 110 in an 80 mile zone.

"What happened? Did she get hurt?"

"Appendicitis" Athena said simply. "She was in pain all day and said nothing. Ran after a suspect and everything."

"Isn't she a bit old for that?"

"Doctor said its uncommon but not rare for someone over 30 to get it." Athena paused. "I can hear that you are speeding so I'm going to hang up before I get mad at you for lying."

"Love you too baby" Bobby called out.

xxx

Andrew opened her eyes and saw Darren sitting on a chair next to her bed. He gave a small smile. "You're awake. They said you might be a sleepy, side effect of the antibiotics"

"You're covered in dirt" she whispered

Darren laughed. "I hear that my fiancée collapsed at work and had to have surgery. I'm racing toward you. I don't care what I'm covered in"

Andrew reached out for his hand and Darren grabbed it. "I'm okay" she said

"When I left and you were holding your side, was it your appendix?"

"I thought it was from Max. When we got back to the station I felt like the time I had the stomach bug times ten. I remember trying to tell Athena and then nothing. Thena said I passed out"

Darren rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand. He could see Andrew struggling to keep her eyes open. "Get some rest baby" he kissed her forehead. "I will still be here when you get back up"

xxx

"Hey look who's awake" Athena said when she saw Andrew turn

"Don't you people have homes?" Andrew mumbled

"Good to see that you're down but not out" Bobby teased

"Max?"

"Karen took her" Athena answered.

It took Andrew a bit to realize there was no nasal cannula. "They took it out" 

"Yeah" Darren answered. "They did some blood work and realized that your infection risk is low. They started to wean you off the antibiotics"

"Good. I can finally stay awake for more than 10 minutes."

Athena laughed. "You were saying some pretty interesting things when you were going in and out of sleep."

"Like what?"

Darren coughed. "Things we won't repeat in front of Bobby."

"Oh my God" Andrew groaned as she tried to bury her head in the pillow. "Never let me go on those antibiotics again."

"We won't baby" Darren kissed her forehead.

"Buck's calling" Bobby said before answering the facetime call. "Hey Buck. What's up?"

"How's Andrew?"

"Gimme the phone" Andrew said as she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position. "I got it," she whispered to Darren when he tried to help her. Bobby handed Andrew the phone.

"You have offically beaten me for the hospital golden pass Andy" Buck grinned. "You've been in the hospital a total of what? 7 times now?"

"Shut up Buckley" she grinned

"How are you feeling chula?" Jessica asked pushing Buck's head away slightly to be in the camera.

"I'm good" Andrew answered

"We tried to get on the ride out but Darren and Bobby dove out of here like a bat outta hell" Hen chuckled

"We just turned and there was smoke" Chimney joined in. "Didn't even get a heads up"

"Yeah and sadly chief decided that all the family you needed was your father and fiancé. I think we would have been fundamental to your recovery" Buck grumbled

"No. No you were not"

"That's cold Andy"

Hen whined when they heard a whistle. "We gotta go. See you tomorrow"

"If we don't die" Chimney said before the call ended

xxx

The nurse gave a funny look as she walked into the room. "You guys again," she mumbled. "So who's taking her home this time? Or is she going to her own place?"

Bobby laughed, he remembered the nurse from the last time Adrew was in the hospital. 

"Her place is with me now." Darren said taking the form. "She'll be staying with me."

Andrew chuckled as the nurse left. "I get to go home with my own paramedic. You don't get to feed me salads anymore"

"We're still bringing you salad" Athena said

"I don't have to eat it" Andrew grumbled

"You're eating it Andy" Darren said

Andrew pouted. Darren chuckled and kissed her. "Love you too"

"I hate all of you"

"I'll slip you a donut every now and again kid" Bobby said rubbing her shoulder.

"Thank you" Andrew got off the bed. "Now let's go. I wanna get my kid and go home."

xxx

"Duncan" Elaine said as she passed Andrew on her way to her desk two weeks later.

"Captain"

"I have signed sick leave for you more than any other officer, this had better been the last time"

"I would try my best" Andrew grinned

"I'm serious Andrew" she glanced at Athena. "Make sure she doesn't throw herself of a cliff or jump in front of a moving car."

"I promise"

"I'm serious Athena. Stay healthy Andrew." She touched her shoulder. "I'm glad you're back."


	105. They Took Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My knowledge of French is as good as google translate, so forgive the inaccuracies.

"727-A-15, the 117 crew is requesting you at a scene."

"Address?" Andrew furrowed her brow at the address dispatch gave them. "That's like half an hour from our location. Are you sure it's for us?"

"Captain Stevens said it's an emergency and is asking that you get there as quick as possible."

Andrew paled slightly and the radio slipped from her hand. Athena grabbed it. "Tell Stevens we're on our way." She turned on the sirens as she made a U-turn.

"Th-thena. Darren" Andrew said with a shaky voice.

"We don't know how bad this is." She reached over and grabbed Andrew's hand.

Andrew was struggling to take a breath. "I can't... I can't"

"Try to breathe Annie. Don't pass out on me now"

xxx

Andrew was a nervous wreck by the time they reached. "Let's go see what we're working with" Athena said gently as she rubbed Andrew's arm. 

"Darren" Andrew gasped.

Athena looked up expecting to see Darren on a stretcher but instead he was walking towards them.

Andrew jumped out the cruiser and ran to Darren. "You're not dead."

"Did you send a hitman?" He blinked back at Andrew

Andrew slapped his shoulder. "When I get a call from your captain to come to a scene immediately, I'm assuming that you're dead or dying."

"I'm still in the land of the living, we need your help with something." He started to walk away, "follow me."

"Darren" Athena coughed, her eyes flickered to Andrew.

"Baby" Darren whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm okay." He whispered as he rocked her slowly. "Everybody's okay." He pulled back, "but we really need your help."

"Alright," Andrew let him lead them behind the trucks.

"Thanks for getting here so quick" Captain Stevens said rushing toward them. "Smith says you know a little French"

"Small understatement, but yeah. Still don't know why I'm here"

He ushered for them to follow him as he walked toward the edge of the cliff. "Car slid off the cliff. Father was rushed to Mercy General, seatbelt caused some internal bleeding. Mother's being treated for a small headwound. Daughter's still in the trunk, she refuses to move"

Andrew looked around. "Soooo, why me?"

"Daughter only speaks French. Mother's knowledge of French is about the same of ours. We asked for a translator but they said it might be another hour, we don't have that time."

Athena and Andrew looked at each other, it was usually the other way around with possible immigrant parents. 

"We're sending Warren down but we need you to talk through the radio"

"I'm going down" Andrew said after a moment.

"Sergeant Duncan" captain Stevens looked uneasy. "This is a job for someone with experience."

"I've done some indoor rock climbing."

"Two vastly different things."

"Your crew is mostly male." Andrew started "A scared little girl who doesn't speak an ounce of English, and you want to send a man? Get me a harness"

xxx

"Not how I expected to spend our shift" Andrew teased as she gave Athena a small smile.

"You keep your radio on, you hear me?" Athena tightened the strap on her helmet. "Do not stop giving us constant updates."

Andrew nodded. "You tug twice when you have her and we'll pull you up." Darren said. "Do not do anything stupid." He gave her a kiss.

"Why do you guys think I'm that bad?" Andrew moved closer to the edge of the cliff. Her foot slipped and she almost fell but Warren grabbed her.

"Let's get you hooked to the truck first." He fastened the rope to the front of her harness. "You need to go down quickly but steadily, we don't have the car secured properly."

"Got it." Andrew looked up at Darren and Athena. "I love you." She whispered before starting down the cliff.

Andrew took her time moving down the cliff. She cursed when some rocks slipped out from below her foot. The rope jerked as she tried to regain her grip. 

"You good Andy?" Athena asked through the radio

"I'm good" she said finding her footing again. "Just a little slip. I'm okay now." When she got to the level of the car, she jumped a bit sideways to get to the open back window.

" _Salut chérie. Je suis là aider_ " she said softly to the little girl crouched in the corner of the trunk.

xxx

"It's been 10 minutes," Darren bounced nervously, "she has to be near the car by now."

Athena placed a hand on his shoulder. "How are we doing Andy?"

"I can see her but she's not coming to me." Andrew opened the door and placed a foot inside the car. It creaked loudly and several rocks tumbled from below.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get in the car."

"It's not that stable" Warren called out.

"Get me the mother. Ask her what makes the daughter comfortable."

Athena turned, Jessica had placed some guaze on the woman's head. "Ma'am what's your name?"

"Sara"

"Okay Sara, is there a phrase that makes your daughter comfortable?" She could hear Andrew and the girl whispering back and forth in French.

Sara was still thinking hard.

"It doesn't have to be something big." Athena said. They were pressed for time and Sara was wasting what little they had.

" _Quelle est votre nom_?" Andrew asked. She heard a soft "Emilie" in response. "I have a name! Do you copy? I have a name."

"Can you get her out?"

"Still working on that."

Darren turned when he saw the cable holding the car jerk. "We're loosing the car."

"Duncan! You need to pull up" Athena said. "Right now. The car's not stable."

"Give me a second I almost have her" Andrew reached towards the car. "Emilie, _venez à moi_."

"Move from the car now!"

Darren pushed Athena away as the cable holding the car was ripped loose. They winced at the sound of the car hitting the bottom.

Athena scrambled back to the edge. "Duncan!" It was hard to see with all the dust.

"Duncan's still here!" Warren shouted. He pulled on the rope. "Little help? Gravity's pulling her down." Darren jumped over to help Warren.

They heard grumbling when there was 10 feet still left on the rope.

"The kid has no harness. Be gentle" Andrew said

She crawled up, still cradling Emilie to her chest. Both of them were covered in dust

Sara stumbled forward when Andrew had both feet on the ground a safe distance away from the edge of the cliff.

Athena was sure she heard Andrew growl, before turning away, putting her body between Sara and Emilie.

"Duncan?"

"You are not her mother" she snarled "don't take another step"

"Andy" Darren said coming closer. "Babe you have to put her down"

"No!" She shouted. She kept saying _'ils m'ont pris'_ "

"And for the rest of us that are not fluent in French"

"It means they took me. Those people are not her parents" she said glaring at the woman


	106. Detective?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mariska Hargitay as Melinda Pérez  
> Jordan Bridges as Frankie Rizzoli

"Th-that has to be a mistake" Sara said. "Maybe you misunderstood."

"Trust me lady, I did not misunderstand." Andrew pulled Emilie closer to her body. "I'm going to get her checked out and if so much as a hair is missing, I will sign your death penalty myself."

"This is harassment" Sara accused looking wildly between Athena and the firefighters.

Athena chewed her lip, if it was one thing she learned - Andrew's gut was always right. "Ma'am I'm going to need you to come with me."

"You can't arrest me!"

"No one is arresting you. I just want you to come with me so I can ask a few questions."

"Well, I refuse. I want my daughter and I want to get to the hospital to see my...husband." Sara insisted. She started towards Andrew but Athena jumped in her way.

"You're either coming with me willingly or by force" Athena put a hand on her handcuffs. "Don't let me make that choice for you."

"You can't do anything to me. I've done nothing wrong."

Athena rolled her eyes, she had enough. "You're under arrest." She wrenched Sara's arm behind her back before putting on a cuff.

"You can't do this to me." Sara bucked against Athena's hold.

"Well it's happening." Athena pushed her towards the cruiser.

"We can give Andy a ride back" Darren called out.

"Can you ask her to lift up her shirt?" Jessica asked gently. It had takn Andrew a few minutes to get Emilie comfortable enough to sit in the back of the ambulance, co-operating in the physical exam was a different story.

After a few minutes of whispering, Emilie lifted her shirt. Jessica gave a small smile and started gently looking for any abnormalities.

Darren came around the back. "How is she?"

"Physically, everything seems fine."

"Good. Thena arrested Sara, I told her we would give you guys a ride over."

Andrew stood up still holding Emilie to her chest. "Let's go." She wanted to whack that woman in the head.

xxx

"Where's Emilie?" Athena asked, seeing Andrew only coming towards the interrogation room.

"She fell asleep. I have a social worker watching her." She glanced into the interrogation room, "Lawyer? Already?"

"It is within her right. We barely got out the cruiser before she asked for one."

"I wanna talk to her." Athena made a noise at Andrew's request. "I swear no funny business." She took her gun out of her hoslter and gave it to Athena. "Just 5 minutes."

"I'll give you three" Rick said. "SVU's gonna be here in a bit."

"I just need one thing. And call the ADA."

xxx

Andrew hummed as she looked through the folder Rick had given her. It was filled with Max's drawings but as far as Sara and her lawyer were concerned, it was evidence. "How long have you and your husband been married?" 

"Almost four years"

Andrew nodded. "Where's your ring?"

"I'm having it cleaned" she said wringing her hands slightly

"And the tan line? It being cleaned too?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Wearing a ring for almost four years would make a tan line around your ring finger." Andrew grapped her placing it palm down on the table. "No tan line. No ring. So I'm asking again, who was the man in the car with you?"

Sara turned to whisper to her lawyer.

"She has some good detective skills" Rick said

"Stop fantasizing about stealing my partner" Athena said hitting him

"My client would like to know if there is a deal in place if she turns on her accomplice?"

"It depends," Andrew cocked her head, "what did she and her accomplice do?"

"We want the ADA here before we start talking."

"Fine by me." Andrew stood up from the chair. "I'll let you know when they come."

"How much do you think she's going to give up?" Athena asked when Andrew came out of the interrogation room.

"We'll know when the ADA gets here."

"She's already on her way up" Rick checked his phone. "SVU's here."

"Frankie Rizzoli, SVU" a man said walking through the station towards them. "Where's my victim?"

"Sergeant Duncan" Andrew said stretching out her hand. "Emilie's taking a nap now. I'll let you know when you can speak to her."

Frankie pulled back. "Somebody care to tell me why a uni is running point on my investigation?"

Andrew's nostrils flared. "Because this _uni_ , is the only person here that speaks French. You want to talk to that girl, you talk to me. If not then wait for the translator to come from East Wilshire feel free. But he's a 57 year old, overweight, balding man. If you think a scared girl is going to open up to him then you have about as much sense as a rock."

"Hotshot" Frankie mumbled in Italian

"Dick" Andrew whispered back. She turned to look at him. "Next time remember you're not the only one here that speaks a foreign language. Why is SVU here anyway?"

"The girl was probably abducted. If that doesn't scream special victims, I don't know what else will. Why do you have my case?"

"LAFD called us for an emergency translator."

"Must have a nice relationship with the LAFD."

Someone pushed between them on their way to the interrogation room. "Good day to you too Melinda" Frankie whispered. "Look, I'm gonna go talk with Rick. You wait here for Medusa to finish up."

xxx

Andrew was probably waiting outside for 5 minutes before the door opened and Melinda walked out. "I'm Andrew Duncan, ma'am"

"Melinda Pérez" the lawyer said stretching out her hand. "I'm the ADA for this area. I don't think we've ever met"

Andrew blinked. _Pérez?_ The lady in front of her did not look at least 5% hispanic.

"My husband's Cuban. I saw you trying to process."

"I'm sorry," Andrew blushed and looked down. "What is Sara's deal about?"

"I already talked to Miss Reid and I'll tell you what I told her, give me some relevant information and I'll see what I can do."

Andrew nodded. "She said she was going to turn on her accomplice."

"Not enough. A name and a description can't get me anything in court. Get me something I can work with" she said as she walked away.

"We're heading to the hospital to get the partner." Frankie said coming behind Andrew.

"Me? Why me?"

"Cause I asked nicely. And you're the one that made Melinda get down here, you're damn sure gonna be the one to get her evidence."

xxx

"We need to talk to a Derek Walters" Frankie said at the nurses' station.

"He got out of surgery an hour ago. He's not talking to anybody who isn't family."

Frankie slapped his badge on the table. "We talk to him. Right now."

"He is fresh out of surgery, unless you have a warrant, you wait."

Andrew could see the nurse wasn't budging. She could see a man matching Derek's description shuffling out a room, his hospital gown tucked into a pair of jeans. "If he's leaving AMA, can we get him then?"

The nurse looked at Andrew as if she had grown three heads. "If a man fresh out of surgery walks out here against medical advice, you can even take him to Disneyworld if you want."

"Thank you" Andrew smiled.

"What the hell-" Frankie turned and saw Derek, "guess we're going to Florida."

Andrew grinned and ran towards Derek. "Derek Walters, you are under arrest."

xxx

"Well" Frankie coughed, "ain't this cozy." Derek was sitting across the table from them.

Derek shifted uncomfortably on his chair. "Not talking."

"Derek" Andrew started.

"Lawyer" he said.

Andrew blinked as she closed her folder. "Well he said the magic word. Let's go Rizzoli." Both she and Frankie got up. Andrew checked her phone. "ADA offered Sara the deal we talked about." She looked at him, silently begging him to play along.

"1 year jail time, 6 months probabtion?" He played along.

"Yeah. I mean it's only fair. She talked first" Andrew opened the door for Frankie.

"Early bird gets the worm" he mumbled

"Wait" Derek groaned as he tried to move. "I want a deal."

Andrew turned around with her most charming smile. "I'm sorry honey, you already invoked your right to council. We can't speak until your lawyer gets here. I'll get you a phone so you can call them." She walked out the room and closed the door.

"What's your play here?" Frankie whispered

Andrew held up a hand as she silently counted down from 5 and opemed the door, pushing her head back in. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Derek asked.

"Unless you revoke that right and tell us what we need to know. Then we can see what works out. Who knows maybe you might even get a better deal."

"I'll tell you everything. I'm not going to jail for driving a car. It was that pyscho bitch and the loud kid."

Andrew smiled as she and Frankie walked back into the room and sat down.

"They call me to transport a little girl to a family in Anahiem. We're like ten minutes into the drive and she starts crying for Pierre and ma-mamanam?"

 _"Maman"_ Andrew corrected.

"Yeah that. Anyways she starts screaming bloody murder, so I said let's just go back and get a different one, but Sara decides to give her something to shut up. She's halfway between the seats when the girl starts moving. Sara knocks into me and I skid. Next thing I know a firefighter is cutting me out of the car."

"Wait, wait" Frankie held up his hand, "a different one?"

"Yeah. There's like 8 kids. I don't know where the mothers are"

"8 kids where?" Andrew leaned in.

"Storage center near Crenshaw." Derek said dismissively. "Can I get a deal now?"

"Write the name of that storage center. Now!"

"And who is Pierre?" Andrew asked.

xxx

"Don't willingly step in front of a loaded gun" Athena said as she snapped on Andrew's bullet proof vest. "Do not go off on your own." She turned Andrew's face to her, "come back without holes in your body please."

"I will Thena. Before we leave, Emilie might have a mother somewhere. I think she's gotta be near the storage center in Crenshaw."

"I'll find her. I wish you would wear your uniform top, that way they knew not to shoot a cop." Andrew had ditched the top half of her uniform after she had rescued Emilie from the cliff.

"It got dirty, but I think the giant LAPD to the front of this vest should do the trick." She could see Athena was nervously fumbling. Andrew hugged her, "I'm gonna be okay Thena."

Frankie burst into the room. "S-sergeant Grant, good to see you. Duncan, you ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go." She looked back at Athena. "I'm coming back in a bit." She whispered before following Frankie out the room.

"Grant's your..." He trailed off unsure of how to continue.

"Mom" Andrew answered as she tucked away her other gun. She could have sworn she heard Frankie hiss.

"Just remind me to bring you back in one piece."

xxx

Frankie held her shoulder to stop her from running in the storage center with the other SVU detectives "Place like this, with so many kids"

"More people in charge."

"Somebody's gonna make a run for it. You take the left and I'll go right."

Andrew cautiously walked around the other side of the building. She promised Athena she wouldn't go off on her own but this was important. She saw a man jump out of the window and run down the strip of land between the buildings.

"Stop!" Andrew ran after the man. He was faster than her so she lunged and grabbed his feet and they both went toppling to the ground. She wrestled against his struggling legs to hold him down.

Andrew groaned when she felt him slipping. She took out the gun from her waistband and angled her hand to the wall before pulling the trigger. His brief pause gave Andrew the oppurtunity to pin him down properly before cuffing his wrists.

"You good?" Frankie asked running around the corner. "I heard gunshots."

"That was me" Andrew hauled the man to his feet.

"You gotta make a report about the shots"

"It was blanks"

Frankie stared at Andrew for a full minute. "You walked with a gun with no bullets?"

"For moments like this. Just to startle the suspect without hurting anybody."

"Duncan" Frankie sighed. He was not going to admit what she said made sense. "We found the kids, they don't speak English. Do you want to check if any of them is Pierre?"

"Yeah" she handed off her suspect to another officer before following Frankie.

"Pierre?" Andrew said as she walked into the room. " _Je suis un ami d'Emilie_ "

A little boy perked up. "Emilie?"

Andrew smiled. " _Oui. Laissez-moi vous emmener vers elle._ " 

Pierre grinned and reached up towards Andrew. She picked him up, settling him on her hip. He quickly started pulling her curls and Andrew laughed. How anybody could traffic someone this innocent was beyond her.

xxx

"Duncan!" Athena shouted when she saw Andrew coming into the station. "We found the mother."

"You did?" She lifted Pierre higher on her hip.

"About four women were in a motel a mile away. Emilie ran to one of them screaming her head off with the biggest smile on her face." Athena looked at the little boy clinging to Andrew still. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Pierre. Emilie's brother." Andrew whispered in French to Pierre and he smiled at Athena.

"He's adorable. But I think someone is missing him more." Athena led her to the break room where Emilie and her mother were waiting. 

Pierre wiggled and whined until Andrew put him down. He took off to his mother shouting something similar to what Emilie said.

"What are they saying?" Athena whispered.

Andrew smiled softly. "They're happy" she whispered, "and safe."

xxx

"Nice work detective." Melinda said, "this case is going to be the easiest thing I ever try."

Andrew chuckled, "not a detective, just a field sergeant"

"Oh." Melinda stepped back a bit, "well you should really consider becoming a detective. I've seen detectives up close and you move like one of them. Almost like it's natural."

Andrew paused. Detective Andrew Duncan, it had always been a dream. Andrew gave a smile. "I'll think about it"

"Either way, it was nice to meet you. I hope we can work together soon" Melinda walked away leaving Andrew alone with her thoughts.

The pay bump would be nice. And she always wanted to move up or did she want to be a field sergeant forever. Detectives didn't have to pick drunks off the street. She could even work hard enough and command her own unit.

"Hey, what did the ADA want?" Athena asked causing Andrew to snap back to reality.

"Just to... thank me for the help"

"Wow. You must have really made a mark. I heard she could be a total bitch at work."

"Athena" Andrew laughed.

Athena raised her hand. "Hey, I'm just telling you what I heard. You want to stay for the press conference?" She cocked her head towards the board room.

Andrew looked down at her dusty uniform pants and shirt. "Nah. Let's head home. Run away from the paperwork while we can."

She still couldn't shake Melinda's voice even as she followed Athena to the locker room. _Nice work detective._


	107. Suprise

"Just tell Athena today" Darren said. "I think you've put it off long enough A."

Andrew sighed as she leaned against the cruiser. "I know. I'm scared someone spills the beans before me and I don't want that." She looked up when she saw Athena coming towards the cruiser. "I gotta go, Thena's here."

"Alright, love you."

"Love you too."

"Tell Athena!" He called out before hanging up.

"Hey Andy." Athena greeted with a big smile.

"You're late. And suprisingly cherry."

"It's a beautiful, new month Andrew."

Andrew furrowed her brows. "Hey, it's June." She quickly changed her tone. "Oh, it's June. You got freaky before coming to work." She wiggled her eyebrows and smirked. "Guess the calendar is still working for you."

"No one got freaky" Athena rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Yeah, mhm. And I'm the pope."

"It was a fun filled morning. Now let's go to work. I'm driving." She climbed into the driver's seat.

Andrew got into the passenger seat. "Thena I need to tell you something."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"727-A-15, suspect is at large near your address. All available units are asked to respond."

"Copy that dispatch, send us the address" Athena said before starting to drive out the station. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, it's not important right now." Andrew shook her head.

xxx

"Where did he go?" Andrew whispered. Their suspect had ran into a parking structure turned garage. 

"Hear that?" Athena tried to step around Andrew but she held her back.

"I think-" Andrew doubled over and fell to her knees as the pipe hit her stomach. The suspect ran quickly between cars.

"You okay?" Athena stopped to ask

"Go! Go!" Andrew groaned. "Flank him. I'm fine." She waited for the throbbing to stop before trying to stand up. This would be a serious bruise later. She could hear the running near the edge where there was a 10 foot drop.

Andrew looked up, Athena wouldn't be able to see the suspect running towards her. She scrambled to her feet. "Thena! Look out"

In the split second Andrew chose to dive on the ground and grabbed Athena's arms before she could fall any further.

"I got you" Andrew said tightening her grip on Athena's arm. "I got you Thena"

"Thought we had to get the guy" she grumbled as Andrew pulled her up

"I got that too" Andrew said pulling out her gun. She barely turned and managed to fire a shot in the man's calf.

"Don't even think about running!"

"I always hated that you could do that" Athena said rolling her eyes

"You love me. Now let's get our friend back to the station."

xxx

"Thena, I should tell you..."

"I'm exhausted" Athena closed her locker door. "Thank God Bobby's off tonight. I am in no mood to cook. You guys doing anything tonight?"

"Probably just dinner and help Max with homework." She followed Athena out of the locker room. "But Thena..."

"Did Max ever finish that picture?"

"Athena! I need to tell you something"

Athena finally turned to face Andrew

"Hey Duncan" Rick said patting Andrew's back, "heard you're joining the detective ranks soon"

"Suprise?" Andrew said with a shrug

"That's what you wanted to tell me?" Athena asked with her eyebrows raised

Rick could see this was becoming a sticky situation "I think - I'm gonna... Coming!" He said before rushing away

"I've been trying to find a way to tell you all day, but I never found a good time."

Athena nodded. "I already knew"

"How?"

"Captains get the test scores a week before you do. Elaine called to tell me how proud I must have been of you. You could imagine how awkward that phone call became when she realized I had no idea you took the detective's exam"

"I'm really sorry" Andrew whispered. "Please don't be mad."

"Why would I be mad Andy?" Athena said with a small smile. "You're advancing your career. I can't be mad with you for that"

"You can be mad because I went behind your back."

"Why did you?"

"I didn't think I would have got it. And I just didn't know how to tell you that I wanted more than to be a field sergeant."

"When do you move up?" Athena asked

"Last Friday of this month is my last day on patrol"

Athena nodded slowly. "I'm happy for you Andrew. I won't be happy that you would be outranking me soon though."

Andrew chuckled and looked down when a message came in.

"Darren and Max need more ranch?" Athena guessed

Andrew rolled her eyes playfully. "They always need more ranch" she pushed her phone into her pocket. "Are you ready to go?"

"Y-you go ahead. I think I forgot something in my desk"

Andrew's phone chimed again. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You better get going before those two lose their minds"

Andrew smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow Thena" she said with a small wave as she walked away.

Athena turned and walked back to her desk. She looked at Andrew's desk before collapsing in her chair.

_Athena jumped when Andrew slammed her fists on her desk. "Everything okay?"_

_"Everything's fine" Andrew said through clenched teeth. "Let's just go"_

_***_

_"I told you this would happen" Athena said jumping back from her desk._

_"You jinxed me" Andrew complained as she threw the ants covered skittles bag in the trash_

_"I did not jinx you Andrew. This was bound to happen. Just hope there are no ants on my desk"_

_Andrew gasped before opening Athena's bottom drawer. "What are you doing?"_

_Andrew pulled out another bag of skittles. "This is fine" she breathed. "Thank God"_

_***_

_"Think about it Thena, we stack our desks on each other and make a bunk desk. We can take naps with ease"_

_Athena raised her eyebrows as she looked at Andrew. "I really want to know what goes through your head when you think about these things"_

_Andrew grinned back at Athena_

_***_

_Athena turned and saw Andrew approaching, a cup of coffee in her hand. "Thena" she sang, doing her weird shoulder dance._

_"What do you want?" Athena rolled her eyes._

_"Darren and I wanna go on a date, which would end pretty well and we need someone to watch Max."_

_Athena huffed. "Most people pay their babysitters you know."_

_Andrew put the coffee on the table and threw her arms around Athena. "But you love us"_

_"We love Max. You are just miserable."_

_"But you love me."_

_***_

_Athena fought an eyeroll as Andrew danced around her._

_"I'm going back to work and Athena you can't stop me" Andrew sang before biting her bagel._

_Athena smiled as Andrew continued doing bodyrolls in her kitchen. "Bobby! You hear the good news?" Andrew asked. "I'm going back to work"_

_***_

_"Mama" Andrew whispered._

_Athena looked up, Andrew's eyes no longer had that glassy look but she was still out of it. "I'm here" Athena whispered. "You think you can raise your arms so I can put on a clean shirt on you."_

_Andrew slowly followed her request. "Ma, I'm sick"_

_"I know. But you're getting better" Athena helped her lay back down. "Buck should be here soon to keep an eye on you." She brushed back some of Andrew's hair. "Get some rest."_

_***_

_Athena glanced over at Andrew sleeping with Max on her chest. After the day they had she wanted her kids close as well._

_Athena moved closer to them and closed her eyes. Bobby and Darren would be here soon with the food._

_***_

_"John Doe at it again?" Athena asked as she glanced at Max's 'arrest form'._

_"Yep" Max was perched on her mother's knees. Andrew was trying to talk to another officer on her phone._

_"What did he do this time?"_

_"Steal all the ice cream" Max leaned forward for a new pen and almost fell off Andrew._

_Andrew quickly tightened her grasp on Max's waist. "Careful Maxie." She paused. "Obviously not you officer Prentiss."_

_Both she and Max reached into the pack of skittles. Athena shook her head. Like mother, like daughter._

_***_

_"Is that yours?" Andrew asked_

_"I got it from the communal drawer" Athena answered, popping another skittle into her mouth._

_Andrew frowned. "There is no communal drawer Athena."_

_"You keep saying that, yet I always find it."_

_"Get your own skittles" Andrew grabbed the pack_

Athena sighed as she took out her phone to call Bobby.

"Hey" he answered "are you almost home?"

"No. I'm at the station still." Tears gathered in Athena's eyes as she looked at Andrew's empty chair. "C-can you come get me? I don't think I can drive home right now"


	108. One Last Time

"Hey can I drive?" Andrew asked as they walked to the garage

"Yeah, sure" Athena said tossing her the keys.

"I promised I got a bit better"

"You say that, but you never are"

Andrew smiled. "That is true."

They sat in a comfortable silence until Athena put on the radio.

Andrew knew that Athena wasn't addressing the elephant in the cruiser. It was the last Friday of the month. This was their last day together

xxx

"Is that who I think it is?" Andrew squinted as she watched a man shove the drugs in his pocket.

"Jay" Athena pursed her lips as she got out of the cruiser.

Andrew followed her. "Hey Jay! What are you doing?!"

He turned to look at them. "You!" He pointed a finger at Andrew. "You're still a cop?!"

"And you're still an idiot. Turn around."

"She gonna hit me again? Cause my cellmate said I could sue you guys for injuries."

"I wish you would" Andrew grumbled as she put him in the back of the cruiser. She turned to Athena. "Hey wanna take a ride and talk somewhere after we drop bozo off?"

"Sure. No problem." Athena gave a small smile. "Just drive where ever you want."

xxx

Athena watched Andrew come out the cruiser and perch herself on the hood. Guess they were talking outside in a parking lot.

"Do you remember this place?" Andrew asked softly when Athena finally joined her.

Athena looked around. It was an empty parking lot. It seemed vaguely familiar. "I can't say that I do"

"A few months into our partnership, I was having a shitty morning and you drove into this parking lot and said we were going to talk"

"Because this attitude can't continue for the entire shift" Athena finished

Andrew nodded slowly, still staring straight ahead. "And you told me if I ever needed anything I could talk to you" Andrew blinked back a few tears. "It was in that moment I knew what we had was more than a work relationship."

Andrew took a deep breath. "Then my mom died and you were right there. Even though you didn't have to, even though I didn't deserve it, you and Bobby... you guys helped me through it" Andrew roughly wiped her nose

"Then I almost died in that earthquake, and you and Bobby were right there again. You were there when I couldn't be alone. You were there when I needed a shoulder to cry on, when I needed advice, when I needed free food. Athena you were there for everything. And somehow without both of us realizing you morphed into my mother. My daughter thinks of you guys as grandparents. Darren asked your permission to propose"

Athena fought back her tears as Andrew was full on crying now. 

"And I don't want this part of our life to end. I never want to not come to work and ride with my mom. But I already did it. I should have never done it"

Athena reached out and touched Andrew's hand. "This was something you wanted. Hey look at me" she said softly. "We'll always have family night dinners"

"I know but this part of our lives is over. I'm going to miss this Athena"

Athena squeezed Andrew's hand. "I'll miss you too Annie."

Andrew took out the pack of skittles from her pocket. "One last time?" She asked gesturing it towards Athena

"I brought my own" Athena said pulling one out from her own pocket.

Andrew let out a watery laugh. "Of all the times Thena"

And that's how the two of them ended their final shift together, sharing skittles and seizing the rainbow.

xxx

"Thena said it would be just us" Andrew grumbled as they walked to the door.

"They love you" Darren smiled as he opened the door. "And you of already known that 'just us' is about a dozen people."

"I know" Andrew whispered back as Max ran down the stairs shouting Bobby's name.

"We were wondering when you three were going to show up." Buck said as he passed them getting a beer. "I would shout suprise but you already knew this was coming. Congrats Andy"

"Thanks Buck" he gave her a tight one arm hug.

"Come on, party's outside."

The followed Buck out to the patio. "This is more than just us" Darren whispered. Besides the 118 there was also some of the LAPD there, leaving Athena's backyard packed.

"Hey! Guest of honor finally showed!" Eddie cheered from a cooler. He and Hen had clearly started drinking already.

"Hey Andy" Athena greeted before turning down the music.

"Let's get this started" Andrew said

"Chimney bring out the cake!" Bobby called out. 

"Fingers crossed it's good" Buck joked.

"Okay okay. It's a good cake and it's the only one I swear" Chimney said bringing it closer.

It was in the shape of a police badge with the words, 'There's A New Detective In Town' written in green icing

"That's pretty good" Darren said with a laugh

"You did good this time Chim" Bobby said squeezing his shoulder

"I always do good"

"Present time!" Hen called out

"Presents? This isn't a birthday party"

"We know" Buck said, "but we got you a little something"

Hen gave her the small rectangluar present.

"What is this?" Andrew asked shaking it slightly

"Only one way to know" Bobby whispered.

Andrew ripped open the wrapping paper. It was a framed photo of the 118 outside their station. "What?"

"To put on your desk, detective" Bobby said

"We might not bump into each other at scenes as often, so to make sure you don't forget us" Buck explained

"I could never forget you guys" Andrew said as a tear ran down her cheek

"And we could never forget you Andy." Bobby said

"I would never forget the first time I met Andrew." Chimney said. "Dispatch told us to wait at a 4 mile mark on the freeway. In the middle of our confusion we hear two gunshots, suspect car skids. And Andrew does a Need for Speed worthy U-turn with the cruiser. Extremely badass that's the only word to describe Andrew."

"Is that why I had to sign off on new tyres for you two?" Elaine asked

Andrew winced. "Maybe. Possibly."

"I think I have the best meeting Andrew story" May started. "I came home one weekend to suprise mom and Bobby. I barely put down my bag when this woman comes off the patio trying to convince me she wasn't breaking in and shouting not to call 911. Turns out she was my mom's partner Andrew"

Everyone laughed 

"When I 'met' Andrew it was over dispatch." Maddie said. "It had to be her first day, she told she was in foot pursuit which was suprising because Andrew sounded like she was going on a stroll – which she actually was. And then I get a call some seconds later to get an ambulance."

"I have no interesting meeting stories" Buck said. "But to my little sister"

"I'm older than you Buckley"

Buck stuck out his tongue in her direction. "To my _older_ , little sister, congrats on your new position. I know you're gonna be a badass and if anyone gives you any trouble tell them that the men in your family have easy access to axes."

"Are you making death threats to the LAPD in front of the LAPD?" Rick asked.

"Who's next?" Buck squeaked out as he cowered behind Bobby.

Everyone turned to Athena, waiting for her to say something.

Athena moved closer to Bobby's side. "The first day I met Andrew, Elaine told me that my new partner sergeant Duncan changed my cruiser. I go to the garage to give him a piece of my mind and this woman with the most unruly curls I have ever seen, tosses me keys and tells me I can drive. The first actual question she asked me was, 'what suprised you most? The fact that I was a woman or that I was black?"

"What was it?" Darren asked.

"The fact that you don't look a day over 35" Athena and Andrew answered together.

"Andrew you are going to do amazing things as a detective, as soon as you find a unit to settle down in. Their gain is patrol's worst loss. Because no one can take down a suspect with a 2x4 like you can." She raised her glass. "To Andy."

"To Andy" they all repeated.

"This just got really emotional, let's put on some music" Chimney said running to the stereo. Everyone chuckled as loud music filled the patio.

Andrew moved away from Darren and went over to Athena. "I promise I'll whack a suspect with a piece of ply every now and again."

"I know you would. If you get a partner, don't be a smartass"

"Me?! When have I ever?" Andrew hugged Athena. 

"I still hate when you hug me like that."

"It's the only reason I still do it."

Athena stepped back. "Go have fun. I'm going to get more drinks." She waited until Andrew started mingling with the crowd before going into the house

A few minutes later Elaine went into the house. "Hey you don't want to dance?"

"Just came to grab some more drinks" Athena said. She turned to Elaine. "Everything okay? You've been off these past few days"

Elaine glanced outside. "I haven't told anyone yet but I'm taking an early retirement"

"What?! When?" Athena put down the bottles in her hands

"In about a month and a half. You're the only one that knows"

"Wow. I don't know what to say"

"Before you say anything. The brass wanted a recommendation for a new captain. I suggested you"

"You suggested who? Elaine - I never - what about - I never became a lieutenant"

"Neither did I. You have seniority, all you have to do is take the captain exam" she looked at Athena's still shocked face. "You don't have to take the job. It's just a suggestion"

Rick stuck his head inside. "Elaine! Come out here and show these firefighters how to do the electric slide properly"

"Coming" she shouted back. "Think about what I said Athena" she said softly as she squeezed Athena's shoulder.

Athena continued staring out onto the patio

"The LAPD is so cocky" Bobby laughed as he came inside. He saw Athena just blankly staring outside "Everything okay?"

Athena looked on as Andrew, Rick, Elaine and Carol danced together in a flawless motion. "I think Elaine just offered me a new job"


	109. Unforgettable

"Andrew are you even trying at this point?" Athena ssked

"I am. This is just so hard. Why is finding a wedding dress so hard?" she moaned

"Maybe try a different store" Maddie suggested

"We have been to every store in a 20 mile radius. They know all of us by name" May said with an eyeroll. "Even Harry and Dad"

"I don't want to be the one to point out that your wedding is in a little less than 2 weeks" Hen said sheepishly earning a glare from Andrew and Athena

"What did you guys wear to your wedding?" Andrew asked. She was searching for inspiration for a wedding outfit. At this point she was about to wear jeans to her wedding.

"Howie and I just went to the courthouse after work" Maddie said with a shrug

"They didn't even wear anything fancy. He was literally in a LAFD shirt" May grumbled

Andrew turned to Hen. "I wore a suit. I think you might be able to pull off one" Hen said

"Oh let's not start with the suits. We tried on like 8" Athena said

"You keep saying we but I'm the one who had to try on all those clothes" Andrew rolled her eyes

"And I'm the one that keeps getting disappointed" May groaned. "All I want is one white wedding. Just one. All of you just got my hopes up for one and then turned around and went to the courthouse"

"That's not a bad idea" Andrew said

"Don't you dare. You are already stripping your wedding of all the good things."

"May" Andrew sighed reaching for her hand. "I just took out the bridal party part."

"You're getting married on the firestation's roof, the day before Halloween. That is not the perfect wedding spot"

"It has sentimental value for us" Andrew shrugged. "But if it means that much to you, you can be my maid of honor"

May squealed. "One step closer to my dream wedding"

"Now wait, just a minute" Athena said

"Don't worry mom. I'm not thinking about getting married. I meant my dream through you guys"

"I gotta get a headband for Max" Andrew said as she stood up.

"And I need to look for some makeup for you too" May said. They all got up, throwing away empty cups and cartons before walking through the mall.

They had only walked past a few shops when Andrew finally stopped.

"You okay?" Maddie asked

"That one" she whispered pointing at the dress in the display window. "That's the dress I want"

xxx

"Almost done" May said dabbing Andrew's face once more. "Now I'm done" she turned Andrew around to look in the full length mirror she made Bobby bring over.

"I like it." She smiled at May

"Good"

May squealed. "It's all coming together. I have to go make sure everything is finished set up" she said before rushing out.

"I'm going to make sure she doesn't kill anybody" Maddie said running out after May.

Andrew looked at Athena. "Everything okay?"

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure? I've barely seen you at work these days. Is Price driving you up the walls?" Andrew chuckled

"Price wasn't that bad. She rode with Johnson after we got back together. He shot her rambling behavior"

Andrew laughed before Athena's words finally caught up to het. "Wait. What do you mean she was?"

"I haven't been on patrol for almost a month"

"What happened?" 

"I've been studying for the captain exam" Athena whispered

"The captain exam?!" Andrew shot up. "When did this happen?"

"Elaine told me she was recommending me for the position at your party"

"Thena" Andrew shook her shoulder. "That was three months ago"

Athena shrugged. "I didn't want to tell anyone. Only Bobby knows"

"I'm probably the worst person to say this, but why didn't you say anything?"

"Unlike you I don't have an eidetic memory and they do have better offers for the captain position. I am honestly scared I won't get it"

"Of course you're going to get it. They'll be crazy not to give it to you. If they're that stupid and you don't get it, you could always join the detective squad. But you're going to get it Thena. I know it"

"Both you and Bobby are convinced" Athena took in a deep breath. "You ready to get this show on the road?"

"Is Bobby ready?"

"Bobby?" Athena raised her eyebrow, "you know that you're marrying Darren right?"

"Bobby's not walking me down the aisle?"

"He didn't tell me. Did you ask him?"

"Can you send Bobby in for a moment?"

xxx

"Almost" Jessica said fixing his sleeves. "Finished" she turned him around to look in the mirror. "Thank God Andy wanted a more casual look." Darren was standing before her in a pale blue dress shirt, sleeves rolled to his elbows and a red tie with navy blue chinos.

Darren nodded and fixed his tie again. "Are you sure the sleeves are folded correctly?"

"Everything is fine Dare"

"Just fine?"

"You look hot. Rolled sleeves on men is always a turn on"

"Are you sure? Because I think it doesn't look good enough" Darren looked at his reflection. "I'm sweating, God. I'm going to be a sweaty groom. Jess make it stop"

Jessica pulled out a few tissues. "Stop pacing _burro_. You're going to make it worse." She wiped his forehead. "Now tell me what's wrong?"

"What if I can't do this? What if I say the wrong thing? What if I fall? What if I drop the rings? I'm going to throw up and pass out at the same time"

"Just relax Darren. You will be fine. You just have to stand up there, repeat after the priest and then you're done." Jessica watched Darren relax a bit. "And plus after the wedding comes the wedding night" she wiggled her eyebrows

"Oh God. What if I mess it up? It's suppose to be perfect"

May pushed open the door and saw a panicking Darren. "What the hell is happening here?"

"Thank God someone else is here. I don't know what is going on here"

May pulled up a stool to Darren. She climbed on it so they could be eye level. "Listen Smith" she snarled "I have waited a long time for a wedding from this family and I will be damned if you ruin it by panicking." May jabbed a finger in his chest. "Andrew loves you and you love Andrew. You cannot screw this up. So put your big boy pants on and get out there and get married. You will not take this away from me"

Darren nodded. "Yes ma'am"

"Good" May grinned and tapped his cheek before hopping off the stool. "See you out there"

Jessica shuddered slightly when May left. "She is her mother's child"

"That she is"

"You better get out there before she comes back in here, fists swinging"

xxx

Bobby knocked softly on the door before opening it. "Oh wow"

"Too much?" Andrew asked looking at him in the mirror

"No. You look beautiful"

Andrew smiled. "Good. Because I think May would kill you if you said her makeup didn't look good."

Bobby laughed.

"I asked Athena to call you because I thought it was common knowledge that you were going to walk me down the aisle" she finally turned to look at him

"I umm I didn't want to overstep"

"Overstep?" Andrew said standing up. "Bobby you are my dad. The only one I've ever had. There was no way in hell I was going down that aisle without you. I didn't think that needed to be said"

Bobby pulled Andrew into a hug. "Thank you"

"Bobby you don't have to thank me"

"No thank you. You don't know what this means to me. When my family died I didn't think I deserved to give someone away. I never thought it would it happen. Then I met Athena and even though I had May, it wasn't my place when she still had her own dad. But then you came in like a hurricane and you gave me something I didn't think I needed. Thank you for giving me this chance"

"Don't cry" she said seeing the tears in his eyes. "Because if you cry then I'll cry"

"And May might kill us both" he chuckled

Andrew laughed grabbing the small, blue, butterfly clip from the table. "Can you put this in my hair? Maddie says its my something blue"

Bobby grabbed the pin. "So what's the rest?"

"Dress is new. Shoes are old. And I borrowed the bracelet from Athena"

Maddie poked her head into the room. "You guys ready? Cause May is about three seconds away from tearing off the priest's head, because he's not standing in the right spot? I'm not even sure anymore. And something about Buck clashing with her dress."

"And it's not even her wedding" Bobby mumbled

"I wish you guys the best of luck when it's her wedding day"

xxx

"Ready?" Bobby asked taking Andrew's arm.

Andrew looked up, she could see Darren nervously fidgeting with his tie. He wasn't looking in her direction, he was focused on his shoes.

"Ready" Andrew answered.

Darren finally looked up at the sound of music. He gave a dopey smile when he saw Andrew. In true Andrew form she was wearing a white skater dress, the sleeves were almost to her elbows. Athena had wrestled her hair into a bun, but a few wayward curls had escaped and framed her face perfectly.

Darren wiped his sweaty palms against pants when Bobby and Andrew finally stopped in front of him.

"You take care of them both" Bobby said simply, letting go of Andrew's arm.

"Until the day I die sir" Darren answered seriously

Bobby gave Andrew a kiss on her cheek before going to sit next to Athena.

Darren grinned as he took Andrew's hands.

"Let's get this started. You can skip that whole dearly beloved part" Andrew said to the priest

"Alright." He flipped a couple pages. "Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest asked

Andrew turned to look at Bobby with a small smile. "I do" he said softly

"And who gives this man to this woman?"

Darren chewed his lip. There was no way he was inviting his parents. He was just about to whisper there was no one to the priest when Jessica stood up.

"I do" she said. "Well we all do" she said gesturing to the rest of the 117, " but mostly me"

The priest laughed. "Well that settles that"

"You're going to break your face if you keep smiling like that" Andrew whispered

"Can you blame me?" He whispered back

"Idiot" 

"I'm your idiot. Forever"

"I know" she said with a smile

"Now your face is going to break too"

"Excuse me" the priest said pushing his head between the two. "I'm supposed to be doing the talking here not you two"

"Sorry" they said sheepishly. 

"We've reached the part where you two can talk now. Who has the rings?"

"Me" May squealed. She gave them to Andrew and Darren.

"Do you promise to have and to hold from this day forward, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Andrew whispered as she slipped the platinum ring on Darren's finger.

"I do" Darren fumbled with the gold band.

"Wrong finger D" Andrew coached.

"Sorry." He grabbed her left hand and slipped on the ring.

"So by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife" the priest smiled clasping his hands together. "You may kiss your bride"

Darren smiled before grabbing Andrew's face to kiss her.

"Everytime" Maddie said with a sniffle as she pulled out a tissue giving one to a teary eyed Buck.

Hen and Chimney shared a look at the crying siblings.

Bobby cleared his throat loudly causing Darren and Andrew to finally separate. He had a hand over Max's eyes. "I think that's enough for now"

xxx

"Hey I have a suprise for you" Andrew said

"What is it?"

Andrew looked around. "There she is"

Darren turned to follow Andrew's line of vision. "Rosa?"

"Darren" she smiled. "Look at you. You finally grew into your big head" she teased

He squeezed her tightly. "What are you - how did you get here?"

"Andrew called me and told me to get here. She failed to mention it was your wedding day."

Darren grinned sheepishly as he rubbed his neck. "I was meaning to tell you. I just had some busy few weeks and it slipped my mind. But how did you get here? Did you take a taxi? Do you have a place to stay?"

"Your friend Buck picked me up and I got a hotel room downtown."

Darren nodded slowly. "Lemme do some introductions. Rosa, this is my _wife_ Andrew" he smiled "and our daughter Max" he placed a hand on Max's shoulder

Rosa hit Darren's shoulder. "You had a daughter and didn't tell me"

"It's not like that. Max is my adopted daughter" Andrew clarified"

"Sweetheart, that doesn't make it any better. You guys have been together for two years, Darren calls me often enough. It should have been the first thing he told me, right next to you getting married."

"I'm sorry Rosa" Darren said with a small smile. "Let me pay for your room."

"Darren..."

Darren waved her off. "I'll upgrade it, just give me the name of the hotel and if it isn't the best, you know I'm putting you somewhere better."

"I know"

"We have to go to our diner before you leave town."

"Anytime you two get free time."

Max looked between Darren and Rosa. "Darren? Who's this?" She asked slowly.

"Max this is my... Rosa"

"Your Rosa?"

"Yeah. She took care of me when I was younger. She raised me."

"So she's kinda like my grandma?"

The adults laughed. "I guess she kinda is."

"I never had a grandma"

Rosa looked over at Andrew with sympathy in her eyes before Max continued

"I have aunty Thena, but she said to never call her grandma"

Rosa laughed. "I think I like aunty Thena. Why don't you introduce us?"

"Follow me" Max grinned bouncing away.

Darren wrapped his arms around Andrew. "How did you know where she was?"

"Your wife is a detective you know" she smirked.

"Oh I know. My wife is an amazing detective."

xxx

"Who knew that your firehouse could be such a good wedding venue?" Athena whispered.

"I kinda did," Bobby said. "when we were planning our wedding I thought through all possible locations. The paperwork for the chief to okay two firehouses being down for a day was hell."

"I'm still glad you guys pulled this off"

"It was mostly May and Maddie on decorations, we just moved tables and chairs."

"You gotta throw your boquet" Karen said.

"But nearly every woman here is married" Andrew pointed out.

"So? Its just a simple toss"

"Fine" Andrew stood up. "Get ready, I guess." She threw the boquet back and it fell in May's arms

"Hey I got it" she grinned

"May!" Michael shouted over the music

"Put it down" Bobby said

"Why? It's just some flowers" May argued. "I don't even have a boyfriend."

Buck walked over and took the boquet out of her hands and put it in Maddie's hands. "There all fixed"

"So I guess it's toast time" Jessica cheered grabbing the mic as she took a sip from her glass. "To Darren and Andrew. The only people in LA who can have a wedding where there no other hot people besides themselves. I can't come to a wedding alone and leave alone guys. I need someone to hold me tonight."

"Is she drunk?" Andrew whispered

"Very much so. I'm just gonna go grab her"

Jessica was still going on with her 'toast'. "I mean Athena's hot but she's married and kinda scary. Which honestly amplifies the hotness. If I gotta be honest Buckley could probably get it tonight"

"Jess let's wrap it up" Darren whispered trying to grab the mic.

"What was I saying? Right." She took another sip. "To the bride and groom. I wish you love, happiness and all that jazz"

Darren finally grabbed the mic and Jessica leaned on him. "I got you guys a sex swing" she slurred loudly. "So if you ever wanna try it I can babysit for free. Could teach the kid how to do shots"

"Let's go Ramirez" captain Stevens said taking Jessica's arm.

Darren laughed scratching his beard. "Guess that's our fault for having an open bar"

xxx

"You wanna dance?" Darren whispered

Andrew eyed him. He was probably up to no good because Karen looked like she was getting ready to sing and they definitely did not talk about that. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing" Darren grinned. "I just want to dance with my beautiful wife"

"You just like to say the word wife"

"I don't like it." He pulled her to the middle of all the tables. "I love it"

**_Unforgettable_ **

**_That's what you are_ **

"Hey, you wanna dance?" Eddie asked

"You're asking me?" Hen asked raising an eyebrow

"Well your wife is currently singing and your partner is currently trying to swallow his wife" he pointed a finger to Chimney and Maddie making out in a corner.

Hen laughed. "Keep your hands above the waist Diaz"

"Wouldn't dream of going any lower

**_Unforgettable_ **

**_Though near or far_ **

"Andrew Duncan" Darren whispered. "You are the love of my life, mon coeur. Yes I used google translate to sound fancy. That's how much I love you. I'm standing here today infront of God and our friends and family, just to prove how much you mean to me."

Andrew gasped softly. She had told Darren she wanted to use traditional vows – not being the one to find the right words to pour out her heart. This was his vows. The ones she saw him working on for the past few days.

**_Like a song of love that clings to me_ **

**_How the thought of you does things to me_ **

**_Never before_ **

**_Has someone been more_ **

"...And as long as there is air in my lungs, you two would want for nothing, you would always know what it feels like to be loved by someone. To have someone in your corner through thick and thin. When we're ready to string each other to our nonexistant chandelier, I will still be there for you and Max. Though the heavens fall and the mountains crumble to the sea, I'm going to be there. This is my solemn vow to you Andrew."

Andrew pulled back slightly. "D..." She whispered as a few tears gathered in her eyes.

"I know" he kissed her softly. "Can I... Do I have your permission to make Max leagally mine?"

"You had my permission since our first dinner"

**_Unforgettable_ **

**_In every way_ **

"So exactly how long did Andrew say we have to keep Max?" Bobby asked as he slowly swayed with Athena.

"She said three days but I'm thinking we could just keep her for the week"

"Where are they going for three days?"

"Nowhere. Just going to a hotel somewhere. They might take a vacation later in the year." Athena wrapped her arms around Bobby's back as she moved closer to his chest. "Such a shame we couldn't have three days off too."

**_And forever more_ **

**_That's how you'll stay_ **

"Already two steps ahead of you Mrs. Nash. I booked our hotel room. May and Buck agreed to watch Harry and Max at our house."

"That's only 1 adult to three children. You know how your son is" Athena teased.

"Now that's why I asked the rest of my team to check in on them daily for the next three days."

"I like the way you think Mr Nash" Athena said before resting her head on Bobby's chest

_**That's why, darling, it's incredible** _

_**That someone so unforgettable** _

Darren spinned Andrew around. She caught Bobby's eye as she laid her head back on his chest.

Bobby smiled softly at her as he tightened his arms around Athena.

Andrew smiled back at him. 'Love you Dad' she mouthed, before closing her eyes

_**Thinks that I am** _

_**Unforgettable too** _


	110. Gramma (Epilogue)

**_1 year later_ **

Athena sighed when she opened her office door seeing the head of curls by her desk. "Why are you here again?"

"Is it a crime to want to check in on you?" Andrew asked as she continued searching in the drawer

"This is the hundredth time you've been in here this week"

"Love you too Thena" Andrew grumbled before pulling out a pack of donuts

"Did you hide that in there?" Athena asked shooing Andrew off her chair.

"Yep. It's my emergency stash" Andrew said sitting in a chair. 

Athena rolled her eyes. "I really to enforce a dress code" she said looking at Andrew's outfit of sweats and a hoodie

"You may be captain, but you can't tell me what to wear." Andrew said popping a donut in her mouth. "Plus this was the only thing that f... this was what I wanted to wear"

Athena narrowed her eyes looking at Andrew. She was hiding something. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing. I was just bored upstairs, apparently alot of people decided not to do drugs"

"You are a roaming detective and major crimes does need a hand"

"Meh. I'm helping Epstein with training his undercover detectives. Plus I have a nice desk there"

Athena laughed as she watched Andrew eat her donuts. There was something going on with her. "Alright you need to tell me, what's going on?"

"You know I never did like that picture" Andrew said looking at one of the frames on Athena's desk. "Harry and May got the nice pictures, why did you have to use that one for me and Buck" she whined

Athena glanced at the picture of Andrew rolling her eyes holding a slice of pizza near her cheek as Buck kissed it. "I have a picture of all my children Andrew. It's not my fault that you two are goofballs. You guys coming over for dinner on Sunday?"

"Always" Andrew answered. "Is Bobby making his broccoli?"

"I can ask"

"Please" she begged. "I've been cra...feeling for it for weeks. Darren tried to make it but it wasn't the same"

Athena raised an eyebrow. "I'll let him know"

"Good" Andrew groaned when she heard her phone ringing. "Duncan" she answered.

Athena watched her get of the chair. "No we've been tracking that gang. Give me a minute"

She turned back to Athena. "Thena I gotta go. I'll see you Sunday" she said before rushing out the door. "No do not send in Ramsey"

Athena chuckled watching her leave. She never told her or Buck, it was a digital frame. With one press she could change the picture to one of Harry and May fighting over cornbread and Andrew and Buck sleeping on her bed

xxx

"You have a key you know" Athena said opening the door. 

"But we like feeling special" Andrew said as she closed the door behind them.

"Hey Thena" Darren greeted kissing her on the cheek. 

Athena followed them down the stairs. "Maxie you can take off your sweater we can raise the heat if you're cold"

"I'm not cold" she said

Athena cocked her head. "You're wearing a sweater" she pointed out.

"Can I take it off now?" Max asked turning to Andrew and Darren

"Go on jellybean"

Max turned away from Athena unzipping her sweater slowly. Darren laughed, Max had a serious flair for dramatics. 

Athena screamed as Max turned around. "This isn't a joke right?"

"Now why would we joke Thena?"

"How far?"

"10 weeks" Darren beamed

"Oh my God" she said hugging the two of them as Max bounced around the kitchen looking for something to nibble on. "How long have you known?"

"About a month" Andrew shrugged

Athena slapped the two of them. "You knew you were pregnant for a month and didn't say anything"

"Oww" Darren moaned. "I wanted to tell you guys she told me to wait"

Athena slapped Andrew's shoulder. "Hey! I'm carrying your grandchild. Be gentle"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was scared. So much could have gone wrong."

"Everything's okay, right?"

"It has a heartbeat. Strong. Healthy. I thought it was time we tell you guys and Max."

Bobby came around the corner. "I heard screaming"

"Show him your shirt Max"

Bobby's eyes lit up at the words 'Promoted to Big Sister' on the front. "Really? This isn't a joke right?"

"What is it with you and your wife?"

Andrew expected Bobby to come congratulate them but instead he picked up Max. 

"Grandpa Bobby" she giggled. "You gotta put me down. I'm a big girl now. I'm gonna have a lot of responsibilities soon" she said seriously

"So never pick you up again?" Bobby asked

She clung to his neck. "Always pick me up. Cause you're my favorite, grandpa Bobby" That title was temporarily stripped when Bobby, Buck and Darren ruined her first date, but that's a story for a different time

_"So what does it say?" Darren asked as he stood outside the bathroom door. "Andy?" He said when there was silence._

_"It's positive. They're all positive" she whispered when she opened the door._

_"They're positive" Darren breathed_

_"I'm..."_

_"You're..."_

_"I'm pregnant" Andrew whispered_

_"Oh my God! You're pregnant!" Darren shouted as he picked her up, spinning her around_

_Andrew held on to his shoulders. "D, put me down"_

_Darren put her back on the ground "We have to tell everybody. Anybody. We have to tell Max. We gotta tell Athena and Bobby. We have to tell Mrs. Chrisley next door" Darren was almost to the door_

_"Wait. Can we just keep it to ourselves for a bit? I just..what if something happens again. I don't want to untell all those people"_

_Darren came back to Andrew. "Yeah we can wait if that's what you want"_

_He looked at Andrew still staring at the pregnancy test. "We're going to have a baby this time Andy. I know it" he put a hand on her arm and squeezed tightly. "We need a house."_

"Thena on behalf of Buck I apologize for letting you guys buy a bigger table" she said indicating to the 10 seat table they now had instead of the 6 seat one.

"On behalf of me?!" Buck said. "You're the one that's going to have two kids." He looked at Andrew, "you're going to have two kids Duncan, trust me"

"Duncan-Smith" she corrected

"You know what I mean. But congrats"

"Thanks" Darren grinned. He hadn't stopped smiling for the past four weeks.

"But let me tell you guys Evan is a wonderful name" he said

"No Buck"

"Alright, what about Mathias?"

"Who's Mathias?" Athena asked.

"My middle name"

"Your name is Evan Mathias Buckley?"

"What about Harry?" Harry piped up

"Oohh what if it's twins then they could name them Harry and Evan" Buck said

"Evan Buckley don't you dare jinx me"

Buck flicked a napkin at her, sticking out his tongue. Andrew picked up a broccolli throwing it at Buck's head

"Hey! Hey! Stop throwing things at my table" Athena shouted. "Let's say grace"

Darren watched as Buck and Andrew continued to tease each other silently as Bobby blessed the meal. "Amen" Darren said loudly nudging Andrew so she and Buck would stop before Athena opened her eyes

"Grandpa Bobby, I'm going to art camp"

"Really? How long?"

"14 days. 14 whole days away from home with my friends"

"That's a long time" Buck started. Darren started frantically waving his hands and shaking his head but it was too late.

Andrew sniffled and wiped her eyes

"Everything alright?" Athena asked

"Everything's fine" Andrew whimpered before going to the bathroom.

"You guys better start without us. This could take awhile" Darren said before getting up to follow Andrew

xxx

"Yes?" Andrew answered rolling her eyes

"So?"

Andrew huffed. "We said we would call"

"You also said your appointment was at 11, I know you guys aren't still waiting to see the doctor an hour later"

"We would call you" Andrew said before hanging up

"Thena again?" Darren asked as he texted Jessica.

Andrew looked over at him. "Has anyone different called in the last half hour?" She shifted on the uncomfortable bed 

Darren's phone rang. "Hello?" He glanced at Andrew. "No, we didn't find out yet...Alright I would put you on speaker"

"Andrew, why did you hang up? We weren't done speaking"

"Because Athena" Andrew started with an eyeroll

"I got it" Darren whispered giving her a kiss on the forehead. Most pregnant women went through mood swings, Andrew's mood was just set on one for the past week – annoyance

"How about I leave you guys on speaker, so when the doctor comes we all find out at the same time" Darren offered. "We've been waiting for a while and it has us just a little tense."

Dr. Halloway knocked gently before entering. "Sorry I'm late. I had to do an emergency c-section."

"See Athena. She had something to do" Andrew said with an eyeroll.

"Everybody's anxious huh?"

"Yep" Darren rubbed Andrew's shoulder soothingly. "Her parents are on the line" he held up his phone.

"And me" Buck piped up

"Alright, let me get this started." Dr. Halloway took her seat and placed the doppler on Andrew's stomach. "Baby's heartbeat is nice and strong" she commented as she tapped a few keys for them to hear.

The heartbeat soothed Andrew's fears at every appointment.

"So you guys want to know the gender today right?"

Darren nodded moving to hold Andrew's hand. "If you can"

The doctor nodded before checking the chart and furrowing her brow. She turned towards the monitor

Andrew gripped Darren's hand tighter. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's perfect. I was just trying to figure out if the nurse's measurements was off. Turns out he's just a bit on the big side"

"Okay good" Andrew breathed

"Wait a minute" Darren started

"She said he! She said he!" Buck shouted. There was a noise on the other side. "Why would you drop my phone Buck?" Athena grumbled

"It's really a boy?" Andrew asked

"See for yourself" she turned the monitor to face them. "He likes the camera"

"Definitely a boy" Darren said

"We have a son" Andrew whispered

"We have a son" Darren whispered before kissing her

"Hey guys, Harry and I comprimised and you can name him Harry Evan Smith"

Darren laughed. "No Buck" he said before hanging up the phone

xxx

"Remind me why we're doing this now?" Andrew groaned rubbing her lower back

"We?! You called me over here and said it had to be done or you would just die" Athena said. "I came to make sure that you stay off your feet, don't lift anything heavy and take a nap. Darren's orders" Athena said

"The two of you could suck it. We have been cooking from boxes for two weeks. I want to be fully unpacked by the time he finally gets here" she said rubbing her bump.

"Why did the two of you wait so long to buy a house?"

"We're very picky people. And Max wanted a room with and I quote, 'a big enough plain wall to paint on'. It took us almost three months to find one and almost a month to close on it. Darren won't let me unpack anything and he's moving at the speed of a snail."

Athena laughed. "He's moving as fast as he can"

"I don't like the two of you plotting against me" Andrew grumbled as she took out some plates from a box

"No one is plotting against you" Athena said grabbing the plates from her. "Darren said not to let you lift anything, just direct" Athena explained looking at Andrew's frown

"Plotting against me" Andrew said leaning against the island.

"We love you"

"Yeah that's why you guys forced me on maternity leave"

"Because you were still working at almost 39 weeks"

Andrew rolled her eyes. "I was sitting at a desk for 8 hours a day. And you told me that the baby would be born anyday, he is currently three days overdue"

Athena gave a small smile. "Sorry. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. I'm tired of people asking, 'are you sure there's only one in there?' I'm tired of back pain and I'm tired of hormones. I cried for an hour last month because Max called Darren, daddy."

Athena laughed. They were all there for that. Darren had just finished the paperwork legally adopted Max, and she asked if she could call him daddy. Darren was so clueless on how to stop Andrew's blubbering. "Have you guys picked a name?"

Andrew huffed. "I liked Maverick. Darren said he had the perfect name at the 20 week anatomy scan"

"What is it?" Athena asked as she put the plates away

"The hell I know, he hasn't told me. I've been waiting for months and he just keeps saying when he's born"

Athena laughed. "And you haven't killed him yet?"

"I wanted to strangle him when he told me to have some patience, but then if he's gone then who would go on midnight craving runs"

"Those are very important. I remember when I was pregnant with May I wanted buffalo wings at all hours. I almost drove Michael mad"

Andrew laughed, rubbing her lower back. 

"Sit on the stool" Athena said.

"I know, I know. Stay off my feet" Andrew mumbled sitting on the stool

_"You wanted to see me?" Andrew said as she tried and failed to gracefully sit on the chair._

_"Darren's coming to pick you up"_

_"Yeah. He took away my keys a month ago. I told you all of this already" Andrew said as she placed a hand on her bump_

_"No, he's coming for you now"_

_"Why?"_

_"Maternity leave" Athena said._

_"I didn't request maternity leave" Andrew said confused_

_"I put in the paperwork"_

_"You cannot be serious Athena"_

_"I am. You come here daily complaining about back pains and swollen feet" she indicated to Andrew feet in socks and slides_

_"I told you that as Athena my mom. Not as Athena my boss." Andrew said narrowing her eyes_

_"Well as Athena your mom and boss, I am sending you home. You need rest" she signalled to whoever was by the door to come in_

_"Ready to go Andy?" Darren asked_

_"I hate the both of you"_

_"We love you too" Darren said giving Andrew a hand to help her off the chair_

_She swatted his hand away. "Leave me alone"_

_Athena and Darren watched with amused smirks as Andrew struggled off the chair._

_"I'll get you fries. You can even put peanut butter on it" Darren said kissing her cheek_

_"None of you can see this baby when he's born" Andrew mumbled as she waddled out the office._

_Darren turned to Athena. "You're still taking time off right?"_

_"Yes. I'll see you guys tomorrow"_

_"Bye Thena" he said leaning down to kiss her cheek. "I gotta go before she loses her mind"_

Athena turned around at Andrew's silence. Her eyes were closed and she had one hand on her back and the other rubbing her stomach. "Everything okay?"

Andrew cracked open one eye. "Fine" she breathed

Athena narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong? This is the tenth time you did that"

"Just cramps"

"What do they feel like?"

"It's just cramps Athena. Those Braxton Hicks thingys"

"There is no such thing as just cramps when you are over 40 weeks pregnant"

"Barely. I'm fine"

"Andrew what do they feel like?"

Andrew sighed. "Something has a vice grip on my stomach and back, it feels like a period cramp times 10."

"How long have you been having contractions Andrew?"

"It's not contractions Thena. Just cramps"

"Andrew Marie Duncan-Smith" Athena said through clenched teeth. "When did you start having contractions?"

"Since about 2 this morning" Andrew said sheepishly

"Get to the car"

"But Thena"

"But nothing. You have been in labor for almost 13 hours. Go get in the car, I'll get the bag from your room"

Athena came back to Andrew standing in the doorway. "This is not the car"

"There's liquid running down my leg" 

They both looked down at the small puddle building by Andrew's feet.

"That's not good right?" Andrew asked chewing her lip

xxx

"So Andrew you are 6 cm dilated and about 90% effaced" the doctor said taking off her gloves. "I'll send a nurse in shortly to get an IV started up and a gown for you to wear"

"Thanks" Andrew mumbled as the doctor left. "So I guess I'm in labor" she chuckled nervously to Athena.

"Ya think" Athena said glaring at Andrew. "Exactly when did you plan to tell someone that you were in labor"

"When my water broke" she said sheepishly. "Did you call Darren?"

"I called Darren, he's leaving work right now. I called Bobby and told him to pick up Max" she ran a hand through Andrew's hair. "And when Darren comes then I'll leave you two"

"Why?" Andrew gripped Athena's hand. "You can't leave. I don't know what I'm doing. I can't do this. He's huge"

Athena chuckled. "I'll stay Andy and he's not that big"

"You don't know that" Andrew snarled pulling Athena closer as she got another contraction

xxx

"Knock knock" Buck said as he walked into the hospital room

"Are this many people allowed in a room at one time?" Andrew asked with a smile

"We're frefighters. Everybody loves us" Chimney said

"Where is he?" Max asked climbing on the bed next to Andrew

"Right here" Darren said stepping around the curtain. "He's here Maxie"

"He's so tiny" Max whispered. Andrew scoffed, pulling Max gently onto her lap. "Lemme hold him"

Darren chuckled before carefully putting the sleeping baby in Max's waiting arms.

"You have to support his head"

"I know. Grandpa Bobby taught me how"

"Wait first family photo" Maddie said. "Darren get in there" she pulled out her phone

Andrew scouched slightly giving him some space. Darren wrapped one arm around Andrew's shoulder, the other went around Max holding the baby.

"Alright now smile"

"So how was it?" Bobby asked pulling Athena close.

"It's really something not being on the delivering end."

"Welcome to what us men see"

"I think everybody got a little scared when Andrew grabbed Darren's neck and not his hand"

"His neck?" Bobby looked at Athena with wide eyes.

"I think she was aiming for his hand."

_"Alright Andrew, just one more push"_

_"You're almost done Annie" Athena whispered_

_Curiosity got the better of Darren and he peeked down to see._

_"Just one big push"_

_Athena gave Andrew her hand to hold and Darren absentmindedly held out his._

_Everyone's focus shifted when Darren let out a choked sound._

_"Andrew... can't breathe" he gasped. He tried to move her hand. "I can't ... breathe"_

_The OB was about to stop Andrew, but this was working. "Just keep doing that Andrew" she motioned to the nurse. "Bring an oxygen mask for him"_

_Athena was sure Darren's eyes were rolling back as he slowly sank to the floor. "Can't... breathe"_

_Andrew let out an animalistic noise before flopping back on the bed letting go of everybody._

_"Here's your baby boy" the doctor said resting the crying baby on Andrew. "Daddy, you want to cut the cord?"_

_"Give me a minute" Darren gasped from the ground_

"I'm done" Max announced 

"Me next" Hen said swooping in and grabbing the baby. "Oh look at those chubby cheeks" she cooed. She sniffed his head. "Oh that new baby smell, it's like crack. Karen's gonna love you"

"Hey. Pass him over" Jessica said reaching for him. "Oh he looks so much like Darren" she whispered, "but cuter"

"Hey!" Darren protested

"Hey nothing. You lost your cuteness, this little chunk got it all" she cooed looking at the baby

"My turn. My turn" May said reaching out. She let out a small squeal. "Look at how precious he is" she took out her phone, "quick somebody take a picture of me and this little squish"

"Hey kid" Bobby said coming by Andrew's bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore and tired. But he's finally here" she said with a tired smile. "All 8 and a half pounds of him"

Bobby winced. "Sorry"

"I hate to agree with Hen" Maddie started as she got her turn to hold the baby. "But he is a crackbaby. He's so addictive"

"Stop calling my grandson a crackbaby" Athena said

"Are you finally going to give in to grandma?" Andrew asked

Athena's glare answered her question

"Wait, what's his name?" Buck asked. "He does have a name right?"

"Yeah Darren what is his name?" Andrew turned to look at him

"Let Bobby get a turn to hold him" Darren said

"I should let everyone else get a chance" Bobby stepped back slightly.

"C'mon Bobby"

"Alright" Bobby said slowly taking the baby from Maddie and cradling him towards his chest. 

"Name. Now" Athena said.

Darren laughed. "You and Andrew have no patience."

"Darren" Andrew warned.

"Fine. Drumroll please" Both Max and Buck rapidly drummed the bed. "Bobby you are holding Robert Adonis Smith"

Bobby almost dropped the baby. "Y-You named him after me?"

"After both of you technically. I didn't think Athena was a good name for a boy so I looked for other greek gods that started with the letter A and Adonis was the best fit"

"I don't know what to say" Bobby whispered looking down at Robert

"I knew there was a reason that you're my favorite" Athena said

Darren smiled before looking down at Andrew. "No don't cry baby" he said wiping away her tears

Andrew's lip trembled as she tried to stop her tears.

"You like it?" Darren asked.

"I love it. I wanna add Greg." She whispered. "I remember how much he meant to you."

"So Robert Greg Adonis or Robert Adonis Greg?" Darren asked

"The first one, it flows better"

"Wait so if they're both Robert, what do we call him? Bobby Jr?" Chimney asked

Darren paused, he didn't think of that.

"No" Max started. "That's grandpa Bobby and he's Robbie" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Andrew was pretty sure she rolled her eyes.

"I hope I'm not interrupting" Everyone turned at the new voice in the room.

"Father" Darren said standing up straighter. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"A little birdie told me my grandson was born early this morning. I just thought I would stop by"

Darren nodded stiffly. "And mother?"

"She couldn't make it"

"Of course she couldn't." He sighed. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Can I?" David asked with hopeful eyes

"Sure" Andrew said as Bobby passed Robert to him

"He looks so much like you did when you were born. Does he have a name?"

"Robert Greg Adonis Smith" Darren answered

"Good names. Strong names." David commented.

_"Mr. Smith" his secretary said coming into his office. "There's a Bobby Nash here to see you. Should I tell him you're in a meeting?"_

_"No umm send him in" David got up from his seat. Bobby visiting could only mean something was wrong with Darren._

_"I've never felt so underdressed in my life" Bobby said with a nervous laugh as he walked into the office. "I should have worn my suit"_

_"This place does that to you" David sighed. "Is everything okay with Darren?"_

_"Everything's fine. Perfect even. He and Andrew are going to have a son"_

_"When?"_

_"Any day now" Bobby laughed. "You haven't spoken to your son in quite some time, I know he never told you that he and Andrew were expecting. This is not my place, but you need to reach out to your son. You need to take time out of your busy schedule and sit and talk with your son. He may not say it, but everyone wants their parents near when they're about to have a baby. He will never make the first move after that dinner, but your son needs you"_

_David hung his head._

_"I also came to give you this" Bobby handed him an envelope. "I figured you never got any wedding pictures. I made a copy of the one we have"_

_David opened it pulling out the picture. Darren was smiling, brighter than he ever had in any picture he had seen. His arm was wrapped around Andrew's waist and Max stood between them grinning. The glow from the sunset almost gave them a halo._

_"Th-thank you for this"_

_Bobby nodded "no problem. I should head out now. I promised Andrew I would help put together a rocking chair"_

_"Bobby" David called out before Bobby reached the door. "Will you - can you call me when the baby's born?"_

_"Of course"_

"I umm I have a gift" David said. He pulled out two folded papers from his back pocket while still holding Robbie with one hand. He handed over the papers to Andrew

"What is this?" Andrew said trying to understand what was written. Max craned her neck to see.

Darren looked down at what Andrew was holding. "What is this?"

"It's a gift of some sort. An olive branch. I wanted to do something for the kids"

"So you opened two new trust funds?" Darren asked

Andrew's eyes bulged slightly at the figure at the bottom of one paper.

"D-don't think of it as a trust fund. They can use it for college or to buy their first home, whatever they want. This was the only way I could think of trying to repair what I ruined. You don't have to accept it, but I want to be there. I want to try to be apart of my grandkids' lives"

Darren slowly approached his father. "I'll only put a quarter of what we put in yours yearly. I know you don't like being drowned in money"

"What's a quarter of the money?" Hen whispered to Athena.

"Half a million till they turn 12 and 625k until they're 18" Athena whispered back still watching the exchange between Darren and his father.

"Max is almost ten" Hen whispered back. "She has 5 million dollars?"

"I haven't put it in their names yet, I didn't know their full names. So if this is something you don't want I can just turn them into charity accounts"

Darren stopped his father's rambling by hugging him, careful not to squeeze Robbie between them.

"Why are you crying?" Eddie whispered

"They're going to have more money than me" Buck sobbed.

Hen rolled her eyes as Robbie started to fuss. "That sounds like somebody's hungry. We'll be back later"

David quickly passed Robbie to Andrew. "Congratulations" he whispered before leaving.

"Wait Thena" Andrew called out as they all left the room. "Can you help me with this?" She gestured from her chest to the fussing Robbie.

"I'll carry Max for a snack" Darren said grabbing Max's hand. "You guys do whatever you need to do"

**_2 years later_ **

Athena looked in confusion as she saw the tablecloth being pulled to the ground slowly. A head of curls and a chubby hand reaching for the cupcakes, now closer to the edge, answered her question.

"Robbie". The little boy was still a carbon copy of Darren. The only thing that indicated he was Andrew's son was his untamed curls and snack obsession

"Cake" he grunted reaching up. His fingers just shy of the cupcakes. He yanked on the tablecloth some more.

"Alright, I got it" Athena said reaching for the cupcake before they had a whole mess on the patio. "Here you go"

"What do you say Robbie?" Andrew called out

"Thank you gramma" he said before shoving it into his mouth.

Bobby bit back a laugh at the look of horror and shock on his wife's face.

Athena faltered. Robbie had always called her TT. Aunty Thena was too hard for him to comprehend. She looked around. "Which one of you told him that?" She asked. They were all staring at her. Buck even had a phone out recording.

"Run!" Andrew called out. Darren picked up Max as they hopped off a lounge chair. Hen and Jessica bolted for the back gate. Eddie ran to the tree as he and Buck tried to hide Chris on one of the lower branches. Harry and May almost threw down the grill trying to run away. Bobby busted out laughing a few feet away.

Athena looked back at Robbie, eating his cupcake. He looked up at her and smiled. She took his hand. "Come on Robbie, we can get more cake inside" she turned swiftly and they both walked into the house and closed the door behind them.

"No wait Thena" Andrew said trying to open the door only to find it locked. "Thena! The rest of the food's still inside" 

Harry pounded on the door. "Mom!"

Bobby tried the door again. "Thena! Babe open the door!"

Robbie laughed. "Yeah. They're funny" Athena said watching them all fumble at the door. 

"Cake gramma" Robbie said reaching towards the other cupcakes near Athena. 

Athena sighed. "You're lucky that you're cute"

"Cute" he grinned

"Yep. You're cute and right now you're my favorite"

"Favorite" he parrotted. "We eat?" He asked with wide eyes. 

She took out a spoon and scooped some potato salad and gave it to Robbie.

"Ga'bobby" he said pointing at the patio door where they were still trying to find a way to get in.

"Yeah. Grandpa Bobby's stuck outside" she took a spoon of potato salad for herself. One thing about Andrew's kids, they had a serious obession with Bobby. It was grandpa Bobby this and grandpa Bobby that, or in Robbie's case Ga'bobby. She gave them a cheeky wave as she and Robbie ate.

Athena moved away from the counter when she heard a knock at the door. He followed her to the steps choosing to wait until she came back down rather than go up the stairs.

"Papa!" Robbie cried when David came in

Athena locked the door quickly when she saw Buck running to it. "Come on Athena" he shouted pounding on the door.

"What's happening?" David asked as he picked up Robbie

Athena rolled her eyes. "Robbie who am I?"

"Gramma" he grinned

David laughed. "I told them that was a bad idea" he could feel Athena's stare on him. He shifted Robbie more to the center of his body. "Did I say I told them? I meant that was a terrible idea"

"I hate all of you" Athena huffed walking away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me on this writing journey. Special thanks to all the people who took time to leave comments and kudos.
> 
> A part of me can't let Andrew go. I was thinking to do some other stories about her as a detective, they won't be as long as this one though, probably less than 10 chapters. The other caharacters from 911 would make an appearance, but it might be more Andrew centric. 
> 
> If that's something you guys think you wanna see, go ahead and comment yes. If not, that's okay too.


End file.
